Oportunidad de Vivir
by Dany-Chan-K
Summary: EPÍLOGO:parte 1: UP! Un príncipe en busca de venganza, una chica dispuesta a asesinarlo por órdenes de su jefe, el emperador de Japón ¿Qué sucederá cuando sus caminos se crucen? ¿Qué situación será la que los una? ¿Qué les deparará el destino? IxK MxS
1. Prólogo: Triste Pasado

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**By Dany-Chan®**

Esta historia ocurre en un Universo Alterno, por lo que la línea de la historia no tiene que ver con la de la serie animada. Espero que les guste n.n!

**- Aclaraciones:**

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Aunque me encantaría ser uno de ellos u.u)_**

* * *

**Prólogo: "_Triste Pasado_"**

Había gran alboroto en el palacio real. Hace pocos minutos había sido invadido por los súbditos y guerreros del hombre que quería derrocar a la dinastía que había gobernado en paz al país de Japón por mucho tiempo.

Dentro del palacio, se encontraban el emperador y su esposa, sus hijos, una princesa, la servidumbre, los samuráis encargados de proteger a la familia real, entre algunos otros. La mayoría de ellos se encontraban muy asustados, puesto que jamás pensaron que algo así ocurriría, en época de paz en que se hallaba el país.

En el salón principal del palacio...

- Padre¿por qué ocurre esto?—preguntó el hijo mayor del emperador. Él tenía aproximadamente 18 años y era el heredero directo al trono de su padre.

- No lo sé. Esto es precisamente por lo que yo luchaba para que no sucediera nunca. Siempre he tratado de que la gente se encuentre satisfecha con mi reinado—contestó el emperador, algo afligido.

- Claro que la gente es feliz bajo su reinado, majestad—dijo la princesa decididamente, pero con mucho respeto. Ella tenía el cabello negro, largo y peinado de la manera típica de una princesa, unos ojos color café muy expresivos. Su edad se encontraba alrededor de los 11 años y vestía un típico traje de princesa japonesa – Eso se ve puede ver en sus caras y actitudes. Ellos no han tenido que enfrentar guerras desde que usted gobierna este país –

- Eso es verdad, padre—dijo el hijo menor del emperador. Tenía alrededor de 12 o 13 años de edad. Tenía el cabello negro, largo, ojos cafés y vestía como un príncipe de palacio – Todos lo quieren y respetan mucho. Usted es un emperador amable y justo con su gente –

- Querido—dijo la esposa del emperador – Lo mejor sería huir del palacio, por nuestra seguridad. Si no lo hacemos, todos podríamos morir –

- Es cierto—dijo el emperador y llamó a algunos de los samuráis que estaban encargados de su custodia, para explicarles su plan – Escúchenme bien. Nos separaremos en dos grupos. Los niños—señalando a la princesa y al hijo menor – Irán contigo—le dijo a su esposa – Deberán escapar por el lado norte del castillo, al lado del bosque. Ahí podrán ocultarse fácilmente y escapar de palacio. Yo, iré junto con nuestro hijo mayor—dijo, poniendo su mano en el hombro de él – Nosotros escaparemos por la parte sur del castillo, que da hacia las montañas, yendo hacia alguno de los poblados que allí se encuentran para ocultarnos y pedir protección.

- Esta bien—la emperatriz asintió y tomó las manos de los niños.

- Su misión—dijo, señalando a algunos samuráis – Será protegerlos incluso con su vida—ellos asintieron – Los otros, vendrán conmigo. Cuando ya nos encontremos a salvo, debemos dirigirnos al castillo de la princesa, en el norte, para reunirnos y planear algo para contrarrestar esta rebelión ¿Están todos de acuerdo conmigo? –preguntó el emperador.

- Sí majestad—contestaron haciendo una reverencia, los samuráis y condujeron a sus respectivos protegidos hacia los lugares de escape acordados.

- _Espero que todos terminemos con vida después de esto_—pensó el emperador, tristemente. Le dolía mucho pensar en perder a alguno de sus hijos, a su esposa o a la pequeña princesa, a quien le había tomado mucho cariño – Vamonos hijo—dijo, éste obedeció y fueron seguidos por los samuráis.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir del palacio, después de haber tenido que enfrentarse a algunos soldados opositores, los mejores guerreros del malvado que quería apoderarse del poder, los acorralaron. El emperador y su hijo desenfundaron sus katanas y opusieron resistencia al ataque, junto con los samurais. La pelea fue pareja, hasta que llegaron más refuerzos de los opositores y lograron asesinar a todos los samurais. Luego, llegó el jefe de todos los opositores, el hombre que había gestado la rebelión.

- Es un honor encontrarme con su majestad real, el emperador Inu Taisho—le dijo este, con un falso respeto.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto¿Por qué rompes con la paz que tanto me ha costado construir y mantener?—preguntó enfadado el emperador, que se encontraba rodeado por los soldados de su detractor.

- Simplemente, porque no me gusta toda esa paz. Quiero ver a la gente sufrir y estar en guerra... Así se debe vivir, luchando por la supervivencia. Y eso es algo que en su reinado no se da, querido emperador—desenvainó su espada – Y por ello, debo empezar por acabar con su sustentador... —lo miró fijamente –... y luego, con su descendencia—miró al heredero al trono.

- No te será tan fácil—apuntó su katana hacia él – Lucharé por impedírtelo –

- Será una lucha interesante—sonrió – Aléjense todos—ordenó a sus soldados y estos obedecieron. Algunos de los soldados del emperador que aún quedaban en los alrededores y que no formaban parte de su escolta personal, se acercaron para combatir a los soldados enemigos. Mientras estos peleaban, empezó la pelea entre el emperador y el jefe de los soldados opositores. Esta fue muy pareja, pero el enemigo aprovechó un error cometido por el emperador, para asestarle el golpe final. Su hijo, que se encontraba luchando con algunos soldados, corrió para auxiliarlo.

- ¿Padre, estás bien?—preguntó desesperado.

- Perdóname hijo, fallé. No fui capaz de defender a la nación ni la vida de mis seres más queridos –

- No digas eso, padre. Juntos venceremos al enemigo –

- Ya no me queda tiempo. Escapa, yo los distraeré mientras pueda—susurró.

- No—dijo tajante – Yo me quedaré a tu lado, luchando hasta el final –

- Que conmovedora escena—dijo con ironía el jefe de los opositores – Lástima que tenga que tener un final tan triste—unos soldados enemigos, ordenados por el jefe, asestaron el golpe final al hijo del emperador – Por lo menos, ambos morirán juntos—rió malvadamente y se retiró del lugar, dejándolos morir solos.

- Sólo espero que Izayoi, tu hermano y la princesa logren escapar con vida de aquí...—dijo débilmente el emperador, cayendo de rodillas al suelo – Yo los protegeré, desde el más allá...—fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de fallecer.

- Ahora... mi hermano es el futuro de la nación...—el también cayó – Todo queda en tus manos, hermanito—sonrió y cayó su cuerpo al suelo, inerte.

La reina, junto con los dos pequeños príncipes y los samurais asignados a protegerlos, escapaba por la parte norte del castillo, mientras todo lo anterior sucedía.

- Corran más rápido niños—dijo la reina, mientras corría para escapar de allí – O nos van a atrapar los soldados del enemigo—sintió un mal presentimiento y se le oprimió el corazón, adivinando lo que acababa de pasarle a su esposa y a su hijo mayor.

- Esto es lo más rápido que puedo correr, madre—dijo el niño, cansado.

- Animo, debemos escapar de aquí lo antes posible. ¡No debemos rendirnos!—le dijo la niña, animándolo.

- Sí, tienes razón—contestó el niño y puso más esfuerzo al correr. Un par de samuráis habían muerto en la huida, atacados por soldados enemigos, pero aun quedaban otros para protegerlos. De repente, apareció un guerrero de la nada, que tomó a todos desprevenidos e hirió a la reina mortalmente. Los samuráis comenzaron a pelear con él y lo vencieron.

- ¡Madre!—gritó el niño, con lágrimas en sus ojos y corrió hacia ella, que yacía en el suelo.

- No te preocupes por mí, hijo. Huye rápido y sal de este peligroso lugar—dijo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

- No te puedo dejar aquí, madre—dijo el niño, con sus ojos empapados por las lágrimas.

- ¡Vete ya!—gritó, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que tenía – Escapa, para que puedas seguir viviendo y puedas continuar el legado de tu padre. Por favor, vete y sálvate... –

- No se preocupe, su majestad—dijo la princesa – Yo cuidaré de él, para que nada le pase—dijo decidida, pero con lágrimas en sus ojos por la pena de perder a alguien muy valioso para ella – Se lo prometo—tomó la mano de la reina entre las suyas.

- Gracias, querida princesa—dijo y cerró sus ojos – _Yo cuidaré de ustedes en el cielo, mis queridos niños..._—pensó la reina y luego falleció

- ¡Madre!—gritó el pequeño, muy entristecido.

- No hay nada que podamos hacer...—dijo apenada la princesa – Lo mejor será hacer lo que tu madre nos pidió: escapar... –

- Esta bien—dijo, quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos y comenzaron a correr, seguidos por los samurais que los custodiaban. Ahora ellos eran el futuro de la paz de Japón.

- Ya nos falta poco para salir del palacio, majestad—dijo uno de los samuráis al niño – Pronto estaremos a salvo del enemigo –

- Sí—dijo el niño, corriendo más rápido – Démonos prisa—los samuráis asintieron y todos corrieron más velozmente.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir del palacio, aparecieron muchos guerreros malvados, que venían con la intención de matar al último heredero del trono que quedaba con vida. Los samuráis lucharon con toda su fuerza, para defender a su príncipe, pero sólo uno de ellos logró salvarlo del ataque y quedar con vida. De lo que ellos dos no se habían dado cuenta, por la prisa de la huida, es que la princesa se había quedado dentro del palacio, inconsciente, al tropezar con algo y caer al suelo golpeándose la cabeza, y que unos guerreros enemigos la habían encontrado.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella¿La matamos o la llevamos con nuestro señor?—preguntó uno de los guerreros a otro que se encontraba a su lado.

- No lo sé—le contestó – Yo creo que lo mejor sería acabar con ella, como se nos ordenó que hiciéramos con toda la gente que encontrásemos... -

- Esperen un momento—dijo una chica, apareciendo. Los soldados mostraron mucho respeto hacia ella. Parecía que ocupaba algún cargo importante dentro de los soldados del enemigo, aunque parecía tener sólo 13 años de edad. Estaba vestida con un traje negro que se ceñía a su joven cuerpo, junto con unas coderas, rodilleras, hombreras y cinturón rosados. Tenía el cabello y los ojos color marrón oscuro. Su largo cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo – Yo me haré cargo de la niña—dijo, la tomó en brazos y se la llevó.

El príncipe y el samurai que lo acompañaba habían logrado escapar del palacio y se encontraban en el bosque. Por suerte, nadie había logrado verlos escapar.

- ¿Dónde está la princesa?—preguntó el niño mirando hacia atrás, en el espeso bosque por donde estaban escapando, en dirección a algún poblado cercano.

- No lo sé, su majestad—le contestó el samurai – Pensé que cuando estábamos peleando contra esos guerreros que querían matarlo, ella se había escondido en este bosque–

- Yo también lo pensé—dijo el niño – Seguramente nos encontraremos más adelante con ella. Sigamos –

- Sí, su majestad—siguieron andando por el bosque.

Pasó aproximadamente un mes y medio desde del ataque al palacio real. El pequeño príncipe había llegado sano y salvo junto al samurai al castillo de la princesa, pero no había rastros ni de ella, ni de su padre, ni de su hermano. Esto lo tenía muy preocupado, y a los familiares de la princesa, también.

- _¿Dónde podrán estar todos?_—pensaba triste el príncipe. Su cara de angustia era evidente para todos en el castillo. Él se encontraba sentado a las orillas de una laguna perteneciente a ese lugar.

_-_ Ya verás que mi hermana y todos estarán bien—le dijo el pequeño hermano de la princesa, sentándose junto a él.

- Ojalá que así sea—dijo triste el príncipe

- Disculpen—dijo una mujer, doncella de la madre de la princesa, llegando al lugar donde ellos se encontraban – Mi señora—refiriéndose a la mamá de la princesa—desea hablar con ustedes en este momento –

- Enseguida vamos—dijo el hermano de la princesa y ambos fueron donde los esperaba la señora del castillo. Cuando llegaron allí, la vieron con una cara de mucha tristeza, y lágrimas en sus ojos. Llevaba una carta en una de sus manos y en la otra un kimono, que se le hizo muy conocido al pequeño príncipe.

- ¿Qué sucede madre¿Por qué estás así, tan triste?—preguntó su hijo.

- Ha llegado una carta, informándome de una terrible noticia, queridos niños—dijo, entregándosela a su hijo – Léanla ustedes mismos—dijo y ambos niños comenzaron a leerla.

- No puede ser—dijo el príncipe, al terminar de leer la carta – Es... imposible—dijo derramando lágrimas en sus ojos, incrédulos por lo que acababan de leer.

- Mi hermana... mi hermana no puede estar... no puede estar... mu... muerta—dijo el niño, incrédulo – ¡Esto debe ser una mentira, madre! –

- No lo es, Souta—dijo su madre, tristemente – Mira este kimono—dijo y lo extendió – Es de tu hermana, o, mejor dicho... era...—dijo y siguió llorando – Tu padre y yo no vamos a poder soportarlo, este es ya el tercer hijo al que perdemos. Primero fueron tu hermana mayor junto con tu hermano, y ahora, tu hermana...—lloraba desconsoladamente, abrazando el pequeño kimono.

- _¿Por qué¿Por qué tuvo que matarlos a ellos si eran las personas a las que yo más quería?_—pensaba el príncipe, desconsolado, una y otra vez.

La carta, decía que todas las personas que se hallaban en el palacio real y que no eran súbditos del malvado que había invadido el castillo, habían sido asesinadas, incluidos el padre, la madre y el hermano del príncipe, además de la princesa.

- Me vengaré del maldito de Naraku...—dijo el príncipe lleno de ira. El nombre del asesino lo había averiguado, porque la carta venía firmada con su nombre – Madre, padre, Sesshomaru, princesa Kagome... ¡Les juro por mi nombre, Inu Yasha, que vengaré sus muertes!—gritó mirando al cielo, el pobre príncipe Inu Yasha, con todo el dolor de su joven corazón.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**¡Hola! Aquí les vuelvo a traer esta historia que había publicado hace un tiempo, pero que había detenido en su publicación, por motivos de falta de tiempo (El colegio, principalmente, era el que se "comía" mi tiempo...) y que no había podido escribir mucho en ella.

Pero bueno, ahora estoy en vacaciones y he podido retomar la historia. Sí, al fin vacaciones n.n!

Eso si, le he hecho algunas modificaciones, ya que al releer lo que había escrito, pensé que podía agregarle más cosas, que hicieran la historia un poco más interesante y atractiva para ustedes. Espero que les guste.

Ahora, aquí les va un avance de lo que viene en el próximo capítulo!

* * *

_- Tienes razón. Iré en este momento a hablar con él—dijo y fue al salón principal de la fortaleza, donde aquel hombre se encontraba, esperándola para asignarle su misión. – Aquí estoy, mi señor—dijo y se arrodilló ante él._

_- Levántate y acércate, para que escuches bien mis palabras—le dijo él, sentado en su trono. Ella obedeció y volvió a arrodillarse ante él._

_- Deberás matar a este hombre—dijo, arrojándole un dibujo del objetivo de la joven – Fue visto hace algunos días cerca de esta fortaleza y me ha parecido muy sospechoso. Debes matarlo y traer alguna pertenencia de él, para estar seguro de que lo mataste. De preferencia, tráeme su cabeza—dijo y observó una repisa que estaba detrás de él. Aquella repisa estaba llena de parte de personas, que fueron asesinadas por las Princesas de la Muerte. Luego rió malvadamente._

* * *

¿Qué les parece¿Quiénes serán aquellas personas? Eso lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo n.n!

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, entre otros, pueden dejármelo en un review o escribirme a uno de mis mails: **danychankawaii (arroba) gmail (punto) com** o a **Dany (guión bajo) chan (guión bajo) xd (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com**. (Si no hago esto mi mail no sale publicado aquí -.-)

Esperaré sus comentarios con ansias n-n.

Bueno, me despido. Ojalá les haya gustado la historia!

Nos vemos!

**Atte. Dany-Chan**

* * *

P.D: Dejen reviews por favor! Necesito saber su opinión sobre esta historia n.n!


	2. Cap 01: Misión

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de mi Fic, ojalá que les guste! Les agradezco profundamente a las personas que hayan leído el prólogo y espero que les haya gustado n.n Pero ojalá me hubiesen dejado un review... Bueno, espero que este capítulo sea más emocionante que el anterior y si los incentive a dejar un review n-n.

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 01: Misión **

Habían pasado ya cinco años y medio desde que la dinastía del emperador InuTaisho había sido derrocada y Naraku tenía el poder. Su mandato hacía infeliz a mucha gente, puesto que él enviaba constantemente a su ejercito a apoderarse de las aldeas que aún ofrecían resistencia a su gobierno, de las que ya quedaban muy pocas.

Donde había estado el antiguo palacio real, Naraku había construido una fortaleza casi impenetrable, donde vivía él junto con sus súbditos y su ejército personal, las llamadas "Princesas de la Muerte". Este era un grupo conformado por 20 mujeres, entre distintas edades, que eran entrenadas para ser las guardaespaldas de Naraku e ir a misiones especiales que él les asignaba, como asesinar a alguien del que Naraku quería deshacerse. La mayoría de las jóvenes eran huérfanas, por lo que no tenían lazos con nadie más que con su amo Naraku, a quien ellas estimaban mucho por haberlas salvado de una vida solitaria o de la mismísima muerte. En la fortaleza de Naraku...

- _Pronto me enviarán a mi primera misión_—pensaba una joven de 16 años, con el cabello negro, largo, unos ojos color café muy bonitos y que vestía el traje de entrenamiento de las "Princesas de la Muerte", que consistía en: una especie de kimono blanco, que llegaba hasta los muslos, con una cinta larga anudada a la cintura, color rojo. También, llevaba una especie de pantalón negro ajustado, que llegaba hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla. Ella se encontraba en su habitación, que compartía junto con otra joven – _No sé si estaré preparada para matar a alguien en nombre de mi señor Naraku. Sé que no es la primera vez que asesinaré, pero... en otras oportunidades había matado solo a monstruos, nunca a un ser humano..._—pensaba, angustiada al creer que no podría cumplir su primera misión como Princesa de la Muerte. Si fallaba, seguramente Naraku la mataría.

- Nuestro señor Naraku quiere verte—dijo su compañera de habitación, entrando. Ella iba vestida de la misma manera que la otra chica – Creo que en este momento te asignará tu misión –

- Sango...—dijo la joven, nerviosa.

- Dime—contestó ella.

- ¿Y si no puedo cumplir esta misión?—preguntó intranquila.

- No digas eso. Tú has sido entrenada para asesinar gente y defender a Naraku por estos seis años—le contestó Sango.

- Eso lo sé, pero...—dudaba la joven principiante.

- No te pongas nerviosa Aome. Sólo debes pensar que lo estás haciendo por quien te salvó y te protegió cuando eras sólo una niña. Se lo debes...—

- Tienes razón. Iré en este momento a hablar con él—dijo Aome y fue al salón principal de la fortaleza, donde Naraku se encontraba, esperándola para asignarle su misión. – Aquí estoy, mi señor—dijo y se arrodilló ante él.

- Levántate Aome y acércate, para que escuches bien mis palabras—dijo Naraku, sentado en su trono. Aome obedeció y volvió a arrodillarse ante Naraku.

- Deberás matar a este hombre—dijo, arrojándole un dibujo del objetivo de Aome – Fue visto hace algunos días cerca de esta fortaleza y me ha parecido muy sospechoso. Debes matarlo y traer alguna pertenencia de él, para estar seguro de que lo mataste. De preferencia, tráeme su cabeza—dijo y observó una repisa que estaba detrás de él. Aquella repisa estaba llena de parte de personas, que fueron asesinadas por las Princesas de la Muerte.

- Esta bien mi señor, cumpliré con la misión que me ordenaste—dijo, se levantó, hizo una reverencia y rápidamente desapareció del salón.

- _Espero que mis sospechas sobre ese tipo sean ciertas, y que Aome acabe con él. Eso es algo que me encantaría ver por mi mismo, pero no puedo salir de este palacio, aún..._—pensó Naraku.

Aome fue a su habitación, a cambiarse su traje de entrenamiento, por su traje de ataque, que consistía en un pequeño kimono blanco, que no llegaba más allá de unos diez centímetros de su cintura, un obi rojo, unos pantalones verde oscuro, que llegaban hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla, abombados en esa parte. También, tenía una especie de calcetas blancas y unas sandalias, las típicas que usaban los japoneses de la época.

Sango aún se encontraba en la habitación.

- ¿Y cuál es tu objetivo?—preguntó Sango a Aome.

- Es él—dijo, mostrándole el dibujo a Sango

- Es muy guapo, y joven, por lo que se ve—dijo Sango, observando el retrato.

- Lo sé, pero Naraku me ordenó matarlo, y eso es lo que haré—dijo, tomando el dibujo de las manos de Sango y guardándolo en un bolsillo, que tenía dentro de su traje – Es lo que debo hacer—dijo, terminando de ponerse su traje, busco sus armas, un arco y flechas, más una katana, guardó algunas cosas (como ropa y dinero) y salió de la habitación, rumbo a la búsqueda de su objetivo.

En un bosque, algo lejos de allí, iba caminando a paso firme, un joven con ropas y armadura de guerrero. Iba muy pensativo.

- _Hace tanto tiempo que pasó todo aquello, pero aún así, sigo sintiendo este rencor que me carcome el alma_—pensaba él - _¿Cómo sería mi vida, si ninguno de ellos hubiese muerto? Tal vez, estaría casado ya con la princesa Kagome..._—pensó y una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro – _Mi querida Kagome, si no hubieses muerto aquel día, quizás mi vida hubiese tenido mayor sentido. Tal vez... sería feliz. Espero que estés donde estés, te encuentres mejor que en este injusto mundo..._ –

Aome estaba en el bosque, saltando de árbol en árbol, cosa que había sido aprendida en su largo entrenamiento, buscando entre las personas que veía, a su objetivo.

- _Creo que así no llegaré a ningún lado_—pensó Aome –_ Lo mejor será preguntarle a esos viajeros que están allí abajo_—pensó, deteniéndose en la cima de un árbol. Allí se puso un kimono y bajó discretamente, si hacer ruido y trato de acercarse a ellos sigilosamente y caminando con naturalidad. Se acercó por el lado contrario hacia el que los viajeros caminaban – Disculpen...—dijo Aome

- ¿Qué desea señorita?—le preguntó uno de los viajeros.

- Quería preguntarles si habían visto a este hombre—dijo Aome mostrándoles el dibujo de la persona a quien debía matar.

- Yo no le he visto—dijo uno de los viajeros - ¿Y tú Hideki?—preguntó a otro de los viajeros

- No, yo tampoco lo he visto—contestó el hombre de nombre Hideki.

- Lo sentimos señorita, pero ninguno lo ha visto—dijo otro de los viajeros

- Muchas gracias de todos modos—dijo Aome, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue hacia el lado contrario al que se iban los viajeros. Después de avanzar unos cuantos pasos y cerciorarse de que nadie la viera, ella saltó hasta la copa de un árbol, cambio su ropa a la de ataque y siguió saltando por los árboles, en busca de aquel hombre. Cuando atardeció, aún no podía encontrarlo. Ya estaba cansada de tanto buscarlo, así que se dirigió a una aldea cercana y pidió alojamiento allí. Siguió buscándolo por dos días más, pero no había rastros de su paradero.

- _¿Te encontraré algún día, objetivo?_—pensó Aome, desde la cima de un árbol, mirando al cielo. La noche pasó y ya era su cuarto día de búsqueda.

Ella nunca pensó que una persona podía ser tan difícil de encontrar. Estaba a punto de anochecer, cuando ella ya estaba pensando en buscar alojamiento en otra aldea, cuando vio a un joven caminando tranquilamente por el bosque. Vio el dibujo y después al joven que caminaba

_- ¡Al fin te encontré! Prepárate para ser asesinado..._—pensó Aome, antes de lanzarse al ataque.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Holas¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí n.n!

Ya han pasado más de cinco años desde que todo ocurrió. Naraku posee un grupo de asesinas de elite o.o Seguramente con ellas se deshace de todos sus enemigos T.T Que hombre más cobarde, podría hacerlo por si mismo¿no?

Bueno, aquí les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo!

* * *

_- No puede ser—pensó Aome, cayendo lentamente, su cuerpo sin reaccionar. No podía creer que la que moriría sería ella y en una situación así, su primera misión._

_- Sálvala, sálvala o te arrepentirás—le dijo una voz en su mente al guerrero._

_- ¿Madre?—preguntó el guerrero en su mente. Nunca había oído la voz de su madre, en todos los años que habían pasado desde la tragedia._

* * *

Bueno, sólo me queda decirles que me dejen reviews! n.n! Son muy bien recibidos! XD Quiero saber que opinan sobre esta historia, para ver si la sigo publicando n.n

Los autores y sus historias dependen mucho de sus lectores y sus opiniones! Y esas pueden ser vertidas en un review n.nu! Sólo hagan click en "go" y dejenme unas palabritas con su opinión!

Que estén bien! Cuídense mucho!

Adiós!

**Atte. Dany-Chan**


	3. Cap 02: Encuentro

Holas! He vuelto, con un nuevo capítulo de mi Fic. Quiero agradecerle a **LaT2oo5** por ser la primera persona en dejarme un review n.n Fui tan feliz cuando lo leí ;o; (Aunque parece que habías leído la otra "versión" de este Fic XD) Por fin sé que por lo menos alguien lee esta historia n.nu Y que no es sólo mi lectora oficial de fics de Inu Yasha y querida amiga, **Kazu-San** , la que lo hace XD.

Bueno, espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo que les traigo! Aquí les va XD

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Aunque me encantaría ser uno de ellos u.u) Pero no tengo el suficiente dinero ;o;!_**

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 02: Encuentro**

– _¡Al fin te encontré! Prepárate para ser asesinado..._—pensó Aome, antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Aome desenvainó su katana en el aire, antes de caer como una pluma al suelo. El joven guerrero se sorprendió ante la llegada de la chica, frente a él.

- Prepárate para morir—dijo Aome decididamente, poniendo su espada entre ambos. Ella hizo un rápido movimiento, que iba dirigido al cuello del guerrero, pero este desenvainó su espada rápidamente, logrando eludir el ataque.

- ¿Quién eres¿Y qué pretendes?—preguntó el guerrero, sorprendido y enfadado a la vez.

- Eso no te importa, lo único que interesa es que... ¡morirás en este mismo instante!—dijo ella, lanzando más ataques con su espada, pero todos eran eludidos ágilmente por el guerrero.

- No te será fácil matarme, chica—dijo el guerrero, lanzándole un ataque a Aome, pero esta también esquivaba sus ataques con agilidad.

- Tal vez no lo sea, pero yo te mataré de todos modos—contestó Aome – ¡Te mataré en nombre de mi señor Naraku! –

- Na... raku—dijo sorprendido y esto lo distrajo un poco. Aome aprovechó el momento y logró hacerle un pequeño corte en su brazo izquierdo - ¿Qué eres de él, mujer?—preguntó enojado.

- Soy parte de las Princesas de la Muerte ¿Has escuchado hablar de nosotras?—preguntó y siguió atacando.

- Sólo rumores. Pensé que no existían. Nadie las ha visto nunca—dijo, mientras se defendía de los ataques de Aome.

- Eso es porque nadie que nos haya visto, ha seguido con vida—dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Somos el orgullo del amo Naraku –

- ¡No menciones su maldito nombre!—gritó.

- ¿Por qué¿Acaso él te ha hecho algo malo?—preguntó, saltando a un árbol cercano y mirando desde allí al guerrero.

- ¿Algo malo¡¡Algo terrible!—dijo fuera de sus casillas.

- ¿Qué cosa?—preguntó con curiosidad e incredulidad

- ¡Él mató a toda mi familia, incluyendo a mi prometida!—dijo con lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos - ¡No sabes cuanto he sufrido por ello! –

- ¡Mi amo Naraku sería incapaz de hacer eso!—gritó Aome y descendió del árbol – ¡Él es una buena persona! –

- Buena persona. ¡Ja! No me hagas reír—dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica – Se ve que no conoces verdaderamente a tu amo –

- ¡Morirás!—gritó Aome y siguió atacándolo, ahora con más fiereza que antes.

- Eso es lo que tú crees—dijo y siguieron peleando. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que iban acercándose a la orilla de un acantilado. Estaban algo agotados después de tanto atacar y defenderse. Ambos eran excelentes espadachines.

- Debo admitir que eres muy buena con la espada—dijo el guerrero, cansado.

- Tú eres un excelente oponente, eso no se puede negar—dijo Aome, cansada.

- Ojalá nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias... –

- Lo mismo digo—ambos siguieron combatiendo. Aome logró golpear, con su pie, el tobillo del guerrero y este cayó al suelo – Pero ahora, morirás—puso un pie atrás, sin darse cuenta que lo había puesto en la orilla del acantilado y resbaló. El guerrero vio lentamente como ella caía.

(Imagínense esto es cámara lenta n.n)

- _No puede ser_—pensó Aome, cayendo lentamente, su cuerpo sin reaccionar. No podía creer que la que moriría sería ella y en una situación así, su primera misión.

- _Sálvala, sálvala o te arrepentirás_—le dijo una voz en su mente al guerrero.

- _¿Madre?_—preguntó el guerrero en su mente. Nunca había oído la voz de su madre, en todos los años que habían pasado desde la tragedia.

- _Sálvala¡Hazlo!_—dijo la voz en su mente.

- Sí—dijo el guerrero reaccionando y corrió, tratando de alcanzar a Aome. Logró tomar su mano y comenzó a subirla, con mucha dificultad, pues estaba cansado.

(Fin de la cámara lenta XD)

- Tu... ¿Me salvaste?—preguntó reaccionando Aome, incrédula de lo que acababa de suceder.

- No, aún estás cayendo por el acantilado y estás a punto de estrellarte con una roca—contestó sarcástico.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo intenté asesinarte y además... soy súbdita de Naraku, tu enemigo... –

- Algo dentro de mí me dijo que no debía dejarte morir—contestó - _¿Habrá sido el espíritu de mi madre el que me dijo esas palabras?_—pensó.

- Gracias por salvarme—dijo Aome, agradecidamente, lo que hizo sonrojar al guerrero. No podía creer el tan repentino cambio de actitud de la chica - ¿Cómo te llamas? –

- Me llamo Inu Yasha ¿Y tú?—preguntó

- Aome—contestó ella – Fue un gusto haberte conocido—dijo, levantándose y acercando peligrosamente la katana a su delicado cuello.

- ¿Qué haces?—preguntó alarmado el joven al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer la chica.

- Cuando una Princesa de la Muerte es derrotada por su objetivo, o sea, la persona a la que le fue encomendado asesinar, debe acabar con su propia vida—contestó Aome, acercando más la katana a su cuello.

- ¡No lo hagas!—gritó Inu Yasha y le quitó la katana a Aome, tirándola lejos de allí. – No quiero que te suicides –

- ¿Por qué?—preguntó, con lágrimas en sus ojos – Así se me ha dicho que haga en esta situación... -

- No debes desperdiciar la oportunidad de vivir que te di. Si ya no puedes volver a la fortaleza, busca una aldea donde hacer una vida tranquila—dijo, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de allí.

- Espera—Inu Yasha se volteó.

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- Debo pagarte el favor que me haz hecho—dijo, hincándose en el suelo, a modo de reverencia.

- No te preocupes, levántate—dijo Inu Yasha – No me debes nada -

- Como tu salvaste mi vida, yo me encargaré de proteger la tuya—Aome se levantó – Te acompañare en tu viaje y seré tu guardaespaldas, hasta que llegues a tu destino –

- No, no quiero que seas mi guardaespaldas. No necesito una—dijo Inu alarmado, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.

- Entonces, seré tu compañera de viaje y te protegeré. Y no podrás negármelo—dijo decidida – Quieras o no quieras, te acompañaré para devolverte el favor que me has hecho -

- Esta bien, como quieras—dijo Inu Yasha y empezó a caminar

- Oye, espérame—dijo Aome, buscó su katana y siguió a Inu Yasha – Que malo eres—hizo un puchero. Luego se fijó en la herida que le había hecho al chico en el brazo, mientras peleaban – Discúlpame, creo que fui muy dura contigo. Déjame revisar tu herida—dijo, tomando el brazo del joven. El contacto con sus manos lo hizo sonrojar.

- No te preocupes, no es nada—dijo este, apartando su brazo de las manos de Aome.

- Eso no es verdad. Cualquier herida puede infectarse y podrías terminar con alguna enfermedad, fiebre y muy mal de salud—dijo con un tono de reproche.

- Esta bien—dijo, entregando su brazo al cuidado de Aome.

- Lo mejor será vendarla—observó la herida detenidamente – Siéntate por favor, para poder poner bien el vendaje—dijo y este lo hizo. Aome buscó entre sus pertenencias, encontró unas vendas y se las puso a Inu Yasha – Ahí está—dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias—contestó Inu Yasha – Perdóname tú también si es que fui muy duro contigo, es que apareciste de la nada y viniste a atacarme. Eso no es muy común que digamos en la vida de una persona... –

- No te preocupes. Tú solo intentabas defender tu vida –

- Pero, de todas maneras, creo que me excedí en mi ataque... –

- No digas eso. Tú solo tratabas de salvar tu vida. Cualquiera lo hubiese hecho. No te preocupes, yo te entiendo—dijo con una sonrisa – Oye... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—

- Dime –

- ¿Qué se supone que hizo mi amo Naraku a tu familia?—preguntó la chica, seria.

- Él... él mató a toda mi familia y a mi prometida—dijo Inu Yasha triste y bajó la mirada.

- Ya... veo—dijo Aome – _Lo mejor será no preguntarle nada más. Veo que eso lo deprime un poco_—pensó.

- Eso fue hace casi cinco años...—dijo Inu Yasha recordando – Era un día normal, hasta que unos guerreros invadieron el palacio en donde vivíamos mi familia y yo, junto con mi prometida. Todos tratamos de escapar, en dos grupos, y pensábamos reunirnos en el castillo de la familia de mi prometida. Cuando yo llegue a él, aproximadamente unas dos semanas después de la invasión al palacio, no encontré a ninguno de ellos en el castillo, por lo que seguí esperándolos allí. Pasó un mes y llegó una carta al castillo, donde Naraku decía que todos los demás habían sido asesinados por él y sus soldados. Yo juré vengarme de él, en nombre de todos ellos—dijo, terminando su relato.

- ¿Cómo mi amo Naraku pudo ser tan malo?—dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

- No sé como alguien puede llegar a matar a tanta gente para llegar al poder—dijo él, a modo de respuesta.

- Jamás imaginé algo así. Ni en la peor de mis pesadillas—dijo Aome, impresionada. Naraku siempre la había tratado bien y también a sus "Hermanas" (Las Princesas de la Muerte). Al parecer, había muchas cosas que ella desconocía de su amo y éstas no eran muy buenas.

- Para que veas a quien tienes de "amo"—dijo, mirándola a los ojos – Oye... –

- Dime –

- ¿Cómo es que te hiciste parte de ese grupo?—preguntó refiriéndose a las "Princesas de la Muerte".

- Eso también fue hace aproximadamente 6 o 5 años—dijo Aome y comenzó a relatar – Yo un día desperté en la fortaleza de mi señor Naraku, sin recordar nada de mi pasado: ni a mi familia, ni a la aldea a la que pertenecía, nada. Cuando desperté, había una chica a mi lado, quien me explicó que me había encontrado cerca de los alrededores de la fortaleza, sola e inconsciente, por lo que me llevó dentro de ese lugar y había estado cuidando de mí hace ya varios días. También, me dijo que debía ir a agradecerle al emperador que me hubiera permitido quedarme con ellos y vivir allí, porque él y la chica pensaron que seguramente mi familia había muerto y por eso, me hallaba sola cuando fui encontrada. Luego de haberlo hecho, él me dijo que quería que comenzara a entrenarme para ser una guerrera y lo protegiera, en forma de agradecimiento. Y así comencé a entrenarme, junto a otras chicas en situación similar a la mía, para ser una guardaespaldas del amo Naraku e ir a cumplir misiones, asignadas por él, como asesinar a gente o exterminar monstruos –

- Ya veo—dijo Inu Yasha – ¿Así qué fue Naraku, el que te ordenó asesinarme?—preguntó.

- Así es. Era mi primera misión de asesinato y fallé. Soy una deshonra para mis hermanas...—dijo Aome, decepcionada de si misma.

- _Creo que Naraku sospecha quien soy_—pensó _– Lo mejor será alejarme de aquí, e ir al castillo Higurashi en busca de refuerzos_ –

- Soy una vergüenza—dijo Aome, entristecida.

- No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que yo soy un oponente demasiado hábil—dijo engreídamente y con una sonrisa.

- Modestia aparte—dijo Aome, riendo.

- Lo mejor será que busquemos una aldea cercana, donde descansar—dijo, ignorando el comentario de la chica.

- Sí. Yo vi una cerca de aquí—dijo Aome—desde las copas de los árboles –

- ¿Desde los árboles?—preguntó, extrañado.

- Así es—dijo y le mostró como saltaba desde donde estaba, a un árbol de por lo menos 2 o 3 metros de altura, con mucha facilidad.

- ¿Cómo haces eso?—preguntó, asombrado.

- Todo es parte del entrenamiento que recibí en estos años—dijo, saltando del árbol al suelo, como si hacerlo fuera de lo más natural - ¿Quieres subir?—preguntó la chica.

- No creo que sea una buena...—dijo, Aome tomó de su mano y saltó, llevando a Inu Yasha consigo, al mismo árbol donde había subido antes - ...idea—dijo mirando a su alrededor. Allí vio la aldea a la cual se refería Aome.

- ¿Ves? Ahí está la aldea—dijo, apuntándola.

- Sí, la veo—contestó él.

- Vamos—ella saltó hacia otro árbol

- Yo no puedo hacer eso¿recuerdas?—dijo Inu, con una gota en su cabeza.

- Es cierto n.nU—se devolvió – Sujétate a mi cintura y te llevaré conmigo—le ofreció.

- Pero, yo...—dijo Inu Yasha, sonrojado.

- Que no te dé vergüenza—dijo Aome y puso los brazos de Inu Yasha alrededor de su cintura, lo que lo hizo ponerse rojo como tomate – Afírmate bien, para que no caigas –

- E... esta bien—dijo, aún avergonzado, y lo hizo

- Ahora sí¡Vamos!—dijo Aome y comenzó a saltar, junto con Inu Yasha, rojo como tomate, sujeto a su cintura.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Je, je, Inu Yasha volvió a hacer aparición, pero ahora ya está más grande, y busca venganza o.o Y quien no, si mataran a tu familia de esa forma u.u Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo non!

Como de costumbre, aquí va un adelanto de próximo capítulo!

* * *

_- Bienvenidos a esta humilde posada—dijo un joven hombre, dándoles la bienvenida – ¿Desean comer, jóvenes?—les preguntó._

_- Así es—contestó Aome. El joven fijó sus ojos en ella._

_- Es usted muy hermosa señorita—dijo mirándola con picardía - ¿No desearía tener un hijo conmigo?—preguntó él._

* * *

Con aquel pequeño adelanto, creo que ya se imaginarán quién hace aparición en el próximo capítulo XD.

Espero sus reviews con su opinión. De verdad que emociona mucho recibirlos y me anima a escribir más n.n! Ya saben, sólo hagan clic en "go" allí abajito y me dejan sus comentarios!

Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero lo haré más rápido si por lo menos me dejan un review non! Los espero con ansias!

Bueno, me despido! Que tengan un buen día (o noche, no sé a que hora leerán esto XD)

Nos vemos pronto!

**Atte. Dany-Chan**


	4. Cap 03: Posada

Aquí estoy de nuevo yo, con un nuevo capítulo, quizás más pronto de lo que algunas se esperaban, pero es que al ver que he recibido tres reviews en el segundo capítulo, mesenti muy feliz n.n! Y esto me animó a publicar el siguiente capítulo más rápidamente n-n.

Les agradezco mucho a **LaT2oo5, skaevan** y **kida-krn **por haberme dejado sus opiniones en un review! Me encantaron y me animan a seguir escribiendo n.n

Bueno, ahora los dejo con un nuevo capítulo, pero antes...

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños... Aunque me encantaría ser uno de ellos u.u Lamentablemente no tengo el suficiente dinero ;o; y además, lo que tengo, lo estoy ahorrando para comprar unos mangas XD!_**

Ahora sí, un nuevo capítulo n.n Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 03: Posada**

Aome e Inu Yasha llegaron a la aldea, este último algo mareado por los saltos en los aires y los árboles de la primera.

- Si no hubiese estado cansado, hubiese preferido venir de forma tradicional—dijo Inu Yasha

- Pero de esta forma es más fácil, Inu Yasha—le dijo Aome

- Lo sé, pero quede bastante mareado XoX –

- Esta bien, es la última vez que nos vamos de árbol en árbol—dijo Aome y se fue detrás de un árbol. Eso extrañó al joven.

- ¿Aome?—preguntó. Ella salió detrás del árbol, con un kimono puesto. Esta prenda de vestir la hacía lucir muy bonita y femenina. El kimono era color naranja, con un lazo color verde claro anudado a la cintura. Su cabello iba sujetado con una pequeña cinta blanca (con el peinado típico de las chicas de aldea de Japón por lo menos, el que sale en la serie XD).

- Listo—dijo Aome – No podía estar con mi traje de ataque aquí. Se vería muy extraño ¿no? n.nu—dijo a modo de explicación por el cambio de atuendo.

- Es cierto—dijo Inu Yasha, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Aome era muy atractiva y con el kimono lo era aún más.

- Tengo hambre—dijo Aome y su estomago sonó. Esto la hizo sonrojar – Lo mejor será buscar un lugar donde comer y luego dormir n-n –

- Es verdad—ambos comenzaron a caminar en busca de aquel lugar. Pasando por una calle vieron un cartel, que decía posada.

- Creo que ya lo encontramos—ambos entraron.

- Bienvenidos a esta humilde posada—dijo un joven hombre, dándoles la bienvenida – ¿Desean comer, jóvenes?—les preguntó.

- Así es—contestó Aome. El joven fijó sus ojos en ella.

- Es usted muy hermosa señorita—dijo mirándola con picardía - ¿No desearía tener un hijo conmigo?—preguntó él

- ¿Qué?—dijo Aome sorprendida por lo imprevisto de la pregunta, y sonrojada a la vez por la propuesta.

- ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas?—preguntó Inu Yasha extrañado – Ni siquiera la habías visto antes o.o O eso creo... -

- Miroku siempre le dice eso a las jóvenes bellas. No tiene remedio -o-u—dijo un hombre mayor, que estaba en la recepción de la posada.

- Ya veo—dijo Aome – Por lo que veo, ninguna ha aceptado n.nu –

- Eso es verdad, pero aún espero que alguna lo haga—dijo Miroku, decididamente.

- Si les preguntas de esa manera, dudo que alguna acepte—dijo Inu Yasha

- Es cierto—dijo Aome, con una gota en su cabeza.

- Bueno, eso no importa ya—dijo Miroku – Vengan conmigo—dijo y ambos lo siguieron – Aquí está su mesa—dijo y se las indicó. Ambos se sentaron - ¿Qué desean ordenar?—preguntó. Ambos ordenaron y Miroku se fue, en busca de los alimentos.

- Que agradable lugar—dijo Aome viendo a su alrededor. Aunque la posada fuera algo humilde, todo estaba decorado con buen gusto, y hacía agradable el lugar a la vista.

- Así es—dijo Inu Yasha – Aquí podremos descansar -

- Sí –

- Oye... –

- Dime –

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas buscándome? La fortaleza de Naraku queda algo lejos de aquí... –

- Este era mi cuarto día de búsqueda—contestó Aome – Realmente fuiste una persona muy difícil de encontrar... –

- Ya veo—dijo Inu Yasha – Jamás pensé que una mujer intentaría asesinarme –

- Por eso es que nuestro grupo está conformado sólo por mujeres: nadie pensaría que una "frágil" mujer pudiese asesinar a alguien, y menos a sangre fría... —dijo Aome con cara de inocencia – Pero así nos educan durante nuestro entrenamiento en la fortaleza... -

- Es cierto—dijo – _Nadie pensaría que con esa cara, ella pudiera ser una asesina profesional_—pensó.

- ¿En que piensas?—preguntó ella

- En nada, en nada—dijo y vio que Miroku venía con su comida.

- Aquí esta su comida—dijo Miroku y la sirvió – Que tengan buen provecho—se retiró.

- ¡Gracias por la comida!—dijeron Aome e Inu Yasha al unísono y comenzaron a comer. Ambos tenían mucha hambre, por la pelea que habían tenido hace un rato. Unos minutos después, habían terminado de comer.

- La comida estaba deliciosa—dijo Inu Yasha, feliz.

- Sí—dijo Aome – Hay que darle las felicitaciones al cocinero –

- Les gustó la comida, al parecer—dijo Miroku, llegando a retirar los platos.

- Así es—contestó Aome – Disculpe, joven Miroku... –

- Dígame, señorita...—dijo Miroku, esperando que Aome le dijera su nombre

- Aome. Me llamo Aome—contestó ella

- Dígame, señorita Aome –

- ¿Tiene lugar disponible para hospedarse?—preguntó

- Claro, señorita. Menos mal que me lo dijo en este momento, porque solo queda una habitación –

- Tendremos que compartir habitación Inu Yasha¿No te molesta?—preguntó Aome a Inu Yasha.

- No, creo que no—contestó él

- Si quieren, podemos verla ahora. Solo iré a dejar los platos y regreso—dijo y se fue.

- Sólo espero que la habitación sea espaciosa y cómoda—dijo la joven, levantándose de donde se encontraba y avanzando hacia la recepción de la posada.

- Sí. Lo único que quiero ahora es ir a dormir. Estoy muy cansado—dijo Inu Yasha, haciendo lo mismo que Aome. Luego bostezó.

- Listo. Ahora, acompáñenme, por favor—dijo Miroku llegando y luego se dirigió a un pasillo. Ambos lo siguieron. Miroku se detuvo en una puerta y los dos hicieron lo mismo. Miroku la abrió. La habitación era de tamaño mediano, pero se veía cómoda – Esta es la habitación—dijo – La ventaja que tiene es que posee una terraza que da hacia patio interior, que tiene mucha vegetación y una pequeña laguna. ¿La toman o no?—preguntó. Aome e Inu Yasha se miraron.

- La tomamos—dijeron al unísono

- Muy bien—dijo Miroku – Los baños se encuentran al final de este pasillo. Si necesitan alguna cosa, yo estaré en la recepción para atenderlos. Les deseo una buena estadía en la posada—dijo, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

- Yo iré a darme un baño—dijo Aome

- Cuando vuelvas, yo iré a darme el mío—dijo Inu Yasha, entrando a la habitación. Aome fue a darse su baño e Inu Yasha se quedó en la terraza, viendo como la luna se reflejaba en la laguna y pensando, hasta que Aome volvió.

- Listo, es tu turno—dijo Aome entrando a la habitación, con una toalla en la cabeza.

- Esta bien—dijo Inu Yasha y fue. Cuando volvió, Aome estaba haciendo lo mismo que hacía el antes de que ella volviera de tomar el baño: mirar como la luna se reflejaba en la laguna. Aome se veía hermosa con la luz de la luna bañando su cara. Inu Yasha trató de no hacer ruido para no interrumpirla y se puso a su lado.

- Veo que ya regresaste—dijo la chica, volteando su cara para ver a Inu Yasha y sonrió. Eso hizo sonrojar a Inu Yasha, pero al ser de noche, eso no fue notado por la joven.

- Que bella es la luna—dijo Inu Yasha, mirando al cielo.

- Y las estrellas que la rodean también—hizo lo mismo que el joven.

- Que bueno es poder apreciar este bello espectáculo de la naturaleza –

- Sí. Espero que aún pueda seguirse viendo en el futuro –

- Ojalá que así sea—dijo y bostezó – Lo mejor será que me quede dormido sino mañana no tendré energías para hacer nada—dijo y salió de la terraza, lentamente, dirigiéndose a su cama.

- Yo también debería ir a dormir—dijo Aome, se dio media vuelta y se disponía a caminar hasta su cama, pero tropezó. Inu Yasha reaccionó rápidamente y alcanzó a impedir que se golpeara contra el piso, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

- ¿Estas bien?—preguntó preocupado.

- Sí—contestó – Gracias... por atraparme—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- De... nada—dijo sonrojado y ocultó su cara – No te podía dejar caer. Podrías haberte lastimado –

- Es cierto n.nu. Trataré de tener más cuidado la próxima vez. Disculpa por las molestias—dijo apenada.

- Para que no te tropieces de nuevo, yo te llevaré a tu cama—dijo y lo hizo. La depositó lentamente en su cama y la tapó con las frazadas.

- No tenías por qué molestarte, Inu Yasha. Gracias—dijo, un poco sonrojada. Nunca había recibido un trato tan amable, y menos de un hombre.

- No hay de que—dijo Inu Yasha, apagó la luz (En realidad, el fuego de una antorcha que iluminaba el lugar n-nu) y se acostó – Buenas noches Aome –

- Buenas noches, Inu Yasha. Que descanses—se acurrucó en su cama y se durmió. Inu Yasha también se durmió. Aome comenzó a soñar...

_

* * *

_

_Iba una niña caminando por los pasillos de un elegante palacio, seguida de unas cuantas mujeres mayores, que se encargaban de cuidarla y atenderla en todo lo que necesitara. Su cara no podía ser observada, ya que una especie de sombra la cubría. Al parecer, era una princesa, hija de algún terrateniente. _

_En su camino por el pasillo, se encontró con un niño, sentado en uno de los escalones para bajar al patio del palacio. A él tampoco podía vérsele la cara._

_- ¿Qué haces ahí?—preguntó la niña al niño._

_- Estoy viendo como vuelan las aves. Es un espectáculo muy bonito, sobre todo cuando aterrizan en algún lugar—contestó él_

_- Pueden retirarse—dijo la niña respetuosamente, a las mujeres que la acompañaban. Ellas obedecieron. La princesa se sentó en el mismo peldaño que el niño - ¿Y ya terminaste tu entrenamiento con la espada de hoy?—preguntó ella._

_- Así es. Mis maestros dijeron que era muy hábil en ello, pero que aún me faltaba mucho para superar a mi hermano en habilidad y fuerza—contestó él._

_- Debe ser porque tu hermano tiene 18 años y tú tienes 12—contestó la niña._

_- Sí, debe ser por eso—contestó él – Pero ya verás que algún día seré más fuerte y hábil que él. Te lo prometo—dijo el niño decididamente_

_- Yo sé que tú lo lograrás. Todo lo que prometes, lo cumples—dijo feliz._

_

* * *

_

_Aome se encontraba sentada en su habitación, leyendo algo, en la fortaleza de Naraku. Estaba sola, porque Sango había ido a cumplir una de las misiones encargadas por su amo. De repente, alguien abrió la puerta._

_- Aome, el amo Naraku desea hablar contigo, en el salón principal—le dijo una chica, que también pertenecía a las "Princesas de la Muerte"._

_- Gracias por el recado, Misaki. Iré enseguida—contestó Aome, dejó lo que estaba leyendo a un lado y fue a donde se encontraba Naraku – Aquí estoy, mi señor—dijo haciendo una reverencia, cuando llegó a donde estaba él._

_- Acércate, tengo algo importante que decirte—dijo Naraku y Aome obedeció. Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Naraku la atacó con una katana. Ella alcanzó a evadir por muy poco el ataque._

_- ¿Qué le sucede mi señor¿Por qué me ataca?—preguntó Aome, extrañada, esquivando los cada vez más certeros ataques de Naraku._

_- Fallaste en tu misión. Ahora debes pagar con tu vida, Aome—dijo y enterró la katana en el cuerpo de ella – ¡Pídeme perdón!—gritó Naraku, sacando la espada de su cuerpo._

_- No lo haré. No me arrepiento de lo que hice—contestó ella, decidida, pero con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor que sentía - ¡No me arrepiento de haber salvado a Inu Yasha!—gritó ella_

_- ¿Ah sí?—preguntó Naraku con una mirada llena de resentimiento._

_- Así es—contestó ella_

_- Entonces, adiós, bella Aome—dijo Naraku introduciendo de nuevo su espada en el cuerpo, pero esta vez, fue en el lugar donde estaba su corazón. Ella cayó al suelo, muerta. _

_

* * *

_

Aome despertó sobresaltada. Que horrible pesadilla había tenido.

- _Sólo fue una pesadilla_—pensó Aome, con el corazón agitado. Miró a su lado y vio como Inu Yasha dormía tranquilamente – _Lo mejor será dormirme nuevamente. Espero no volver a tener una pesadilla como esa y que lo que soñé no se cumpla... Pero... ¿por qué habré soñado con dos niños? Qué extraño... bueno, no importa_—pensó, cerró sus ojos y se durmió de nuevo.

Horas después, amaneció. El sol se veía radiante y los pájaros cantaban bellas melodías. El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Aome e Inu Yasha, por lo que ambos despertaron.

- Buenos días—dijo Aome despertando

- Buenos días—dijo Inu Yasha, estirándose.

- ¿Dormiste bien?—preguntó ella

- Sí, tuve un sueño reparador ¿y tú? –

- No tan reparador como el tuyo, creo... –

- ¿Por qué¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –

- Sí, y una muy fea—dijo Aome cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

- ¿Qué soñaste? –

- Soñé que mi amo Naraku me mataba por no haber cumplido con matarte, Inu Yasha. Y fue muy cruel conmigo—dijo Aome, triste.

- No tienes por qué ponerte triste. Solo fue un mal sueño—dijo, tratando de consolarla, aunque no por eso dejaba de odiar a Naraku. Nada haría que dejara de tener ese rencor hacia el ser que había matado a sus personas más queridas, hace ya casi seis años.

- Tienes razón—contestó Aome – _Ojalá que eso no me pasé cuando mi señor Naraku se entere de que no asesiné a Inu Yasha..._—pensó

- Vamos a tomar desayuno—dijo el chico.

- Esta bien, vamos—contestó ella y fueron a tomar desayuno. Cuando acabaron, fueron a buscar sus cosas a la habitación y luego a la recepción de la posada. Allí pagaron la cuenta y estaban a punto de irse.

- Gracias por hospedarse aquí—dijo Miroku, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Después de eso, tomó las manos de Aome – Espero que nos volvamos a ver, bella señorita –

- Lo mismo digo—contestó Aome cortésmente – _Espero que ya haya conseguido esposa para entonces..._—pensó. Miroku soltó sus manos y junto con Inu Yasha, salieron fuera de la posada – Adiós, joven Miroku -

- Adiós y que tengan un buen viaje—dijo Miroku despidiéndose

- Gracias—dijeron Inu Yasha y Aome y partieron con su viaje, que acababa de empezar.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola! Es un gusto verlas de nuevo n.n! Este capítulo no ha sido muy emocionante, es como de transición, por decirlo así... Aún así, espero que les haya gustado XD Espero que el próximo se les haga mejor! Aquí va un pequeño adelanto de él!

* * *

_Al estar Aome e Inu Yasha ensimismados en sus pensamientos, no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba, escondido entre los espesos árboles del bosque. Y no tenía muy buenas intenciones._

_- Apenas se descuiden un poco más, les robaré... —pensó ese alguien._

* * *

¿Quién será esa persona escondida? En el próximo capítulo lo descubrirán XD

Perdón por adelanto TAN pequeño! XD

Bueno, reitero mis agradecimientos a LaT2oo5, skaevan y kida-krn por sus reviews, y espero pronto recibir más con sus opiniones, además de ir sumando más lectores a esta historia, escrita por su humilde servidora.

Sin más que decir, además de que me dejen un review con sus comentarios, que realmente me animan mucho a seguir publicando este Fic (ya que llevo bastantes capítulos escritos hasta ahora, más o menos dieciséis XD y no dejaré de escribir, hasta que termine con esta historia), pero de ustedes depende que lo siga publicando n.n

Bueno, espero verlas pronto, mis lectoras!

**Atte. Dany-Chan**

* * *

**P.D: Reviews please! Sólo hagan click en "go", aquí abajoy me dejan unas palabritas XD (Perdón por la insistencia... Pero me encantan los reviews! XD)**


	5. Cap 04: Robo

Hola! Aquí estoy yo otra vez, viniendo a molestarlos XD En realidad, espero que no piensen que soy una molestia... -.-u

Bueno, viniendo a lo que vine (que redundante XD), aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi Fic, que cada vez se pone más bueno (o por lo menos eso pienso yo n.nuu) Espero que les guste esta nueva entrega! Pero antes...

**- Aclaraciones: **(Hace tiempo que no las ponía, y las vuelvo a poner, por si se les había olvidado n-n)

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora **(o sea yo XD)

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inu Yasha no son míos (que más quisiera yo -.-), sino que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños... Que dudo me los regalen algún día..._**

Ahp, y también me faltaba decirles que los agradecimientos y las dudas los resolveré más abajito n.n

Bueno, eso es todo. Que disfruten este nuevo capítulo de...

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 04: Robo**

Habían salido ya de la aldea hace 4 días. En ese tiempo, ambos pudieron conocerse un poco mejor.

Habían preferido irse caminando por el bosque, porque según Inu Yasha, "acortaban camino". Aome no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello, pero la terquedad de Inu Yasha, la "convenció".

- _No sé por qué teníamos que venir por aquí, si por el sendero era mucho más fácil ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan terco este hombre?_—pensaba por enésima vez, Aome y su cara mostraba algo de resignación.

- Mira, allí hay un río—dijo Inu Yasha a Aome, para romper el silencio en que iban sumidos hace un largo rato – Podemos descansar ahí, si quieres –

- Esta bien, vamos al río—le contestó Aome, algo desganada.

- Aprovechando que estamos aquí, podríamos pescar algo y almorzar ¿no? –

- Sí. Eso podemos hacer, pero... ¿quién pescará¿Tú o yo?—preguntó ella.

- ¿Por qué no mejor pescamos los dos? Así podremos almorzar más rápido y pescar más—dijo él.

- No puede ser así, porque mientras uno de nosotros pesca, el otro va a buscar leña para la fogata, para poder cocinar los peces. Si quieres, podemos decidirlo con una moneda—dijo, sacando una.

- Esta bien—dijo – Si sale cara, yo pesco, si sale sello, tu pescas –

- De acuerdo—dijo Aome y lanzó la moneda al aire. Luego la tomó y la deposito en la palma de su mano – Sello—dijo, mostrándole que eso había salido en la moneda.

- Entonces iré por leña—dijo Inu Yasha y fue. Aome se quitó las sandalias, arremangó las mangas de su kimono y subió un poco de este en la parte inferior, para que no se mojara, se tomó el cabello en una cola de caballo alta y se metió al río, en busca de peces.

- _No escaparán de mí, peces_—pensó Aome y cuando vio uno, con gran agilidad lo sacó del agua y lo lanzó hacia una manta que había preparado para dejar los peces atrapados. Lo mismo hizo con los siguientes peces que vio. Cuando Inu Yasha volvió de buscar leña, quedó asombrado por la cantidad de peces que había pescado Aome.

- Creo que te fue bien con la pesca—dijo Inu Yasha asombrado, depositando la leña en el suelo. Aome volteó a verlo.

- No me había dado cuenta de que había pescado tanto—contestó ella, saliendo del río. Se arregló el kimono, se puso sus sandalias y se soltó el cabello – Debe ser por eso que siempre me asignaban a mi pescar cuando íbamos en una misión con mis compañeras -

- Veo que no pasaremos hambre el día de hoy—dijo Inu Yasha, ordenando la leña para hacer una fogata – Eres muy hábil en la pesca, Aome –

- Gracias—contestó ella – Es una de mis tantas habilidades—dijo engreídamente.

- Modestia aparte—ahora era Inu Yasha el que usaba ese comentario. Lo recordó mientras encendía la fogata.

_**-----Flash back -----**_

_- Soy una vergüenza—dijo Aome_

_- No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que yo soy un oponente demasiado hábil—dijo Inu Yasha engreídamente y con una sonrisa._

_- Modestia aparte—dijo la chica._

_**-----Fin del Flash back----- **_

- Listo—dijo Inu Yasha al encender la fogata – Ahora, a cocinar los peces—dijo, tomando uno a uno varios de ellos, atravesándoles una vara de madera y clavándolos en el suelo, alrededor de la fogata.

- Ya me está dando hambre—dijo Aome tocando su estómago.

- No te impacientes, dentro de poco comeremos –

- Es que haber tomado este camino, cansa más que haber tomado el sendero demarcado. Además, hay que estar esquivando árboles y piedras. Eso termina por abrirte el apetito—dijo ella, simulando disgusto, a modo de reproche por las decisiones de Inu Yasha.

- ... –

- Dime algo—dijo disgustada.

- Están listos los pescados—dijo, lanzándole uno a Aome y comiéndose uno.

- Qué maleducado eres—dijo resentida, atrapando el pescado en el aire – Agradéseme que he pescado todo esto, sino, no estarías comiendo –

- Gracias, señorita Aome—dijo Inu Yasha con un fingido tono de agradecimiento, que era más parecido al sarcasmo o a la ironía.

- _¡Uy! Como me hace enojar este hombre..._—pensó Aome muy enojada, comiendo su pescado y luego de haber terminado con él, comenzó con otro. Cuando terminó con este, fue hacia el rió y allí se lavó las manos.

- _¿Por qué se enoja de esa manera?_—pensó Inu Yasha – _Ella no sabe que yo decidí tomar este camino para que no nos encuentren los secuaces de Naraku. Si se lo digo, tal vez piense que soy un cobarde, pero es para nuestro bien. Si nos llegan a encontrar, nos matarán: a mí por ser el príncipe con el que Naraku no pudo acabar y a Aome, por no haber cumplido con su misión de matarme..._—

Al estar ambos ensimismados en sus pensamientos, no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba, escondido entre los espesos árboles del bosque. Y no tenía muy buenas intenciones.

- _Apenas se descuiden un poco más, les robaré... _—pensó ese alguien.

- ¿Y qué tal estaba tu pescado?—preguntó Inu Yasha a Aome.

- Delicioso—contestó ella, algo enojada aún.

- Gracias por pescar todo esto, Aome—dijo Inu Yasha, sinceramente

- De nada—dijo con una sonrisa, volteándose hacía él.

- _Ahora es el momento_—pensó la persona que les quería robar y salió de su escondite. Rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaba la manta con los pescados y la cogió. Aome se dio cuenta de ello y reaccionó, tomando la muñeca del individuo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?—preguntó con una mirada muy fría la chica. Eso intimido un poco al sujeto, pero solo un poco.

- ¿Qué no ves?—dijo él y golpeó a Aome en una pierna. Esto la hizo perder el equilibrio y soltar la muñeca del hombre – Adiós—dijo e intentó irse, pero la katana de Inu Yasha lo esperaba enfrente de él.

- No irás a ningún lado—dijo Inu Yasha, amenazante. Aome se levantó sin que el ladrón se diera cuenta y lo iba a atacar, pero justo antes de que ella lo hiciera, él saltó alto, en dirección a un árbol cercano – Hasta nunca—dijo él y saltó de árbol en árbol.

- Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego—dijo Aome desafiante, saltó a un árbol y comenzó a perseguirlo.

- _Yo no puedo hacer eso_—pensó Inu Yasha – C_reo que deberé pedirle a Aome que me lo enseñe -o- _—pensó, recogió todas sus pertenencias y las de ella, apagó la fogata y corrió tras de ellos, por el bosque.

- _Qué incómodo es hacer esta persecución con el kimono. Lástima que mi traje de combate quedó con Inu Yasha_—pensó Aome, continuando con la persecución.

- _Maldición, creo que esa chica me alcanzará_—pensó el ladrón. Él tenía el cabello negro, largo, tomado en una coleta alta, ojos celestes y vestía un típico traje japonés de hombre de aldea – _Ojalá que no lo haga, o sino, "ellos" se quedarán sin comer... –_

- Creo que no podré alcanzarlos—dijo Inu Yasha – Hay _muchos obstáculos aquí_—pensó esquivando un árbol con el que casi choca.

El ladrón descendió de los árboles y se metió a una cueva. Aome lo vio, pero prefirió esperar a que Inu Yasha llegara, para entrar juntos (no es que Aome le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad ni nada parecido, es que si se metía a la cueva sola, Inu Yasha no sabría donde se había metido u). Inu Yasha llegó, más o menos un minuto después.

- ¿Dónde está ese ladrón?—peguntó Inu Yasha

- En la cueva—dijo Aome, apuntándola – Te estaba esperando –

- Esta bien, entonces, entremos –

- Sí—contestó y ambos entraron. Estaba muy oscuro dentro, por lo que Aome tomó la mano de Inu Yasha, para que no se fueran a separar. A lo lejos, pudieron ver una pequeña luz – Creo que allí hay una salida de esta cueva –

- Eso parece—dijo él y siguieron avanzando. Cuando llegaron a la salida, se sorprendieron al ver que había muchos niños jugando y corriendo por doquier. Todos ellos se veían muy felices.

- ¿Qué hacen todos estos pequeños aquí?—preguntó la chica.

- Miren, tenemos visitas—dijo una niña de manera alegre a los demás niños. Todos se acercaron a Aome e Inu Yasha – Hola—les dijo la niña.

- Hola—dijo Aome, agachándose para estar a la altura de los niños - ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? –

- Estábamos esperando que el señor Kouga cocinara la comida que nos trajo—dijo la niña alegremente.

- _Así que robó la comida para todos estos niños_—pensó Inu Yasha – _Si nos hubiese dicho para qué la quería, se la podríamos haber dado_ –

- ¿Podían llevarme con él, por favor?—preguntó Aome. Ella se fijó que había niños de todas las edades y que no se parecían mucho unos a otros – _Al parecer, no son hermanos_—pensó.

- Claro señorita... —dijo la niña, esperando que Aome le dijera su nombre.

- Aome. Me llamo Aome—dijo ella - ¿Cómo te llamas tú? –

- Satsuki—contestó la niña – Sígame –

- Inu Yasha, por favor esperame aquí ¿Sí?—le dijo a Inu Yasha

- Esta bien, te esperare—dijo, siendo jalado por los niños, para que jugara con ellos. Aome sólo sonrió y siguió a la niña.

- Señor Kouga, alguien quiere verle—dijo Satsuki cuando llegó a donde Kouga había prendido una fogata, para cocinar los peces.

- ¿Quién?—preguntó y luego se volteó. Se sorprendió al ver a Aome – _La chica a quien le robé los pescados_—pensó.

- Soy yo—dijo Aome – Disculpa, Satsuki¿podrías dejarnos solos?—preguntó.

- Claro. Con permiso—dijo, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue

- ¿Por qué no me dijo que quería la comida para unos niños? Si me la hubiese pedido, se la hubiese dado sin problemas. No tenía por qué robarla—le dijo a Kouga, quien quedó algo sorprendido. Acababa de darse cuenta lo linda que era Aome. (XD)

- Disculpa, yo... tienes razón, debí haberte pedido los pescados, pero, es que los niños tenían mucha hambre y no podía dejarlos sin comer y al ver tal cantidad de comida... jamás pensé que me la darían... —dijo Kouga, algo apenado.

- Esta bien, te entiendo—dijo Aome con una sonrisa – Tengo una duda -

- ¿Cuál?—preguntó Kouga

- ¿Todos esos niños... son tus hermanos?—preguntó.

- No. Lamentablemente, todos ellos son huérfanos—dijo triste.

- Ya... veo... —dijo, apenada por todos ellos.

- Lo más lamentable es que, todos sus padres fueron asesinados por orden de la misma persona—dijo esto con mucho odio.

- ¿Y sabe quién fue, joven Kouga? –

- El que ordenó todo esto fue... el emperador Naraku—dijo diciendo el nombre de este último con mucha ira. Aome se sorprendió.

- ¿El... emperador Naraku?—preguntó incrédula – _No puede ser. Mi amo no pudo ser el que ordenó todo esto. Él no sería capaz... ¿o sí?_—pensó Aome, dubitativa.

- Así es. Él fue el que ordenó que mataran a la gente de las aldeas contrarias a él y su mandato. Afortunadamente, encontré a estos niños a salvo, pero solos en aldeas totalmente destruidas, así que decidí cuidarlos y protegerlos—dijo Kouga.

- Ya veo—dijo Aome - _¿Cómo puso apiadarse de mi entonces, si yo era una niña huérfana más? Amo Naraku, no comprendo cómo puedes ser tan malo... _—pensó

– Qué buen hombre es usted, joven Kouga. No cualquiera hubiese echo lo mismo, ni cargar con tanta responsabilidad—dijo con una sonrisa. Luego, miró hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Inu Yasha, quien tenía muchos niños encima de él – Iré a jugar con los niños—dijo y se disponía a ir con ellos, pero Kouga la detuvo, tomando su muñeca - ¿Qué sucede? –

- Gracias, por ser tan comprensiva con mi situación—dijo él.

- No se preocupe—contestó ella - Yo comprendo como deben sentirse esos niños sin padres—dijo casi en un susurro y luego se fue con Inu Yasha y los niños.

- Ya suéltenme, por favor—decía Inu Yasha una y otra vez, mas los niños no obedecían sus palabras. Aome se acercó a ellos y algunos niños dejaron de estar con él y se acercaron a ella, entre ellos, Satsuki.

- ¿Quiere jugar con nosotros señorita Aome?—preguntó Satsuki

- Claro—sonrió - ¿Qué desean jugar? –

- ¡A la ronda!—dijo una niña

- Sí, a la ronda—contestaron los demás niños, que soltaron a pobre Inu Yasha y se acercaron a Aome.

- Esta bien—dijo con una sonrisa

- _Hasta que al fin me soltaron_—pensó Inu Yasha, algo mareado. Esos niños habían estado encima de él, tirando de sus cabellos y su ropa, desde que Aome se había ido a hablar con Kouga. Se acercó un poco a Aome – Gracias por sacarme esos niños de encima—le dijo al oído.

- De nada—le contestó ella en un susurro – Júntense todos y tómense de las manos—dijo Aome a los niños

- _¿Por qué habrá tanto alboroto allá afuera?_—pensó alguien, que se encontraba dentro de una pequeña cabaña, cerca de donde estaban los niños reunidos junto con Aome e Inu Yasha. Las sombras cubrían su cara, así que no se podía ver quien era – Lo mejor será que vaya a ver—dijo y salió. El sol permitió ver que ella era una joven mujer. Tenía el cabello rojizo y tomado en dos coletas, ojos verdes y llevaba puesto un kimono blanco con diseños de pétalos de cerezo. La cinta que sostenía el kimono tenía el color de los pétalos. Al parecer, la chica tenía entre 15 y 16 años.

- ¡Miren, es Ayame!—dijo una niña, corriendo hacia ella.

- Hola Miyuki—dijo Ayame a la niña y la tomó entre sus brazos - ¿Quiénes son ellos?—le preguntó, refiriéndose a Inu Yasha y Aome.

- Son dos personas que han venido a jugar con nosotros—dijo feliz la niña – Hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos visitas ¿Cierto? –

- Es verdad. ¿Sabes como se llaman? –

- Ella—dijo apuntando a Aome – Es la señorita Aome y él—dijo apuntando a Inu Yasha – Es el joven Inu Yasha –

- Llevame con ellos—dijo Ayame y bajó a la pequeña de sus brazos. Ella tomó la mano de la mujer y la condujo a donde estaban Aome e Inu Yasha, jugando a la ronda con los demás niños. Aome se fijó en Ayame – Buenas tardes, señorita Aome, joven Inu Yasha—dijo Ayame.

- Buenas tardes—contestaron ambos al unísono.

- Yo soy Ayame, mucho gusto—dijo ella, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- El gusto es nuestro—volvieron a decir ambos al unísono, haciendo una pequeña reverencia (Que formales son estas personas XD)

- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?—preguntó

- Es una historia algo complicada—contestó Aome – _No puedo decirles a los niños que Kouga nos robó los pescados. No puedo arruinar la imagen que tienen los niños de él_—pensó – Si quiere, puedo contársela más tarde –

- No se preocupe, lo importante es que están aquí y nos hacen compañía, a mí, a Kouga y a los niños. Hace mucho que nadie nos visitaba—dijo, y se alejaron un poco de los pequeños, que aún jugaban a la ronda.

- Eso se debe a que están muy bien escondidos, a través de esa cueva—dijo Inu Yasha

- Eso es debido a que así nos evitamos riesgos. Si nadie nos descubre, no sufriremos daños—contestó Ayame. Al parecer, a ella no le gustaba tener que vivir escondida – Todo es por el bien de los niños. No podemos exponerlos a más sufrimiento... —dijo, algo triste – Además, yo sé lo que se siente perder a tus padres y hermanos... —bajó la mirada.

- Lo lamento...—dijo Aome – _Al parecer, todos somos huérfanos aquí_—pensó Aome triste, recordando que ella había sido encontrada sola en los alrededores de la fortaleza y que los padres de Inu Yasha habían sido asesinados por Naraku. Miró hacia donde se encontraban los niños, que jugaban alegremente – _Qué bueno que puedan pasar una infancia feliz, libre de presiones e inseguridades_—pensó, recordando su infancia en el palacio de Naraku.

_**-----Flash back-----**_

_Aome volvía de su jornada de entrenamiento. El cielo amenazaba con expulsar toda el agua que las nubes habían contenido hace mucho tiempo. Hacía frío y corría mucho viento. Ella se sentía muy triste y el ambiente no ayudaba a animarla. Hace unos momentos, escuchaba como sus compañeras hablaban alegremente de cómo eran sus padres y su familia, de lo buenos que eran y cosas por el estilo._

_- Lamentablemente, yo no recuerdo a mis padres—dijo Aome a sus compañeras, cuando le preguntaron por ellos y se dirigió a su habitación. El no recordarlos, era algo que le atormentaba. Se sentía tremendamente sola en un lugar que no consideraba aún su "hogar" y no tenía recuerdos en los que apoyarse para sentirse feliz y evocar su antigua vida, antes de comenzar a ser entrenada para ser una Princesa de la Muerte. En cambio, sus compañeras sí los tenían - ¿Por qué solo yo tuve que olvidarlos?—pensaba muy triste- ¿Habré tenido hermanos, tíos, primos? Y si los tuve¿Cómo eran ellos?—pensaba una y otra vez la pequeña Aome._

_A sus 12 años de edad, se atormentaba una y otra vez con esas preguntas, que nadie podía responder. No sabía nada de su pasado. A lo único que ella podía llamar "recuerdos del pasado", eran a los recuerdos de cuando Sango cuidaba de ella, después de haberla encontrado. _

– _A Sango le debo la vida. Si no hubiese sido por ella, me hubiese muerto. Por eso le aprecio como a una hermana—pensó y una pequeña sonrisa, apareció en sus labios, pero desapareció enseguida – Si es que en realidad así se siente el cariño a los hermanos... Tal vez... Sango debió dejarme morir en esos momentos. Así estaría con mi familia, en el cielo... —pensó y llegó a su habitación. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con Sango, quien leía algo. Ella se fijó en la cara que traía la pobre Aome y se acercó a ella._

_- ¿Qué te sucede¿Por qué traes esa cara de tristeza?—preguntó Sango, preocupada. Ella siempre había sentido a Aome como su hermana menor, desde unos pocos días después de haberla encontrado._

_- No me pasa nada, no te preocupes—dijo y fingió una sonrisa. No quería agobiarla con sus tristes sentimientos. _

_- A mi no me engañas Aome, dime que te pasa—dijo comprensivamente._

_- Ay, Sango—dijo y se lanzó a los brazos de la joven, llorando desconsoladamente – Me... me siento muy... muy sola, sin recordar a mi familia, ni nada de... nada de mi pasado—dijo entre lágrimas._

_- No digas eso. Me tienes a mí. Yo siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase—dijo y la abrazó. Eso la hizo sentirse protegida – Yo soy tu familia ahora y estaré siempre ahí para apoyarte en todo. Seré tu hermana mayor—dijo, con una gran sonrisa_

_- Gracias... Sango, hermana...—dijo sonriendo. Poco a poco, fue sintiendo como las angustias se iban. Al fin tenía a alguien como familia y esto la hacía tremendamente feliz. _

_**-----Fin del Flash back-----**_

Una pequeña lágrima salió de los ojos de Aome, al recordar todo aquello. Eso extrañó a Inu Yasha.

- ¿Qué te sucede?—preguntó él

- Nada, sólo... recordé algo—dijo, quitando la lágrima de su cara y sonriendo – _Es cierto, ahora tampoco estoy sola. Inu Yasha está conmigo_—pensó feliz.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola! Hola! Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí n-n.

Hoy descubrimos algo más del pasado de Aome, que se ve que no fue muy alegre, o por lo menos lo que ella logra recordar... También, aparecieron Ayame y Kouga, quien parece tomar cierto interés por nuestra joven heroína (Aome)...

Bueno, ahora les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo n-n

* * *

_Los niños jugaban alegremente alrededor del río, pero uno de ellos se metió al agua, sin fijarse en que muy cerca de él, el río se hacía profundo y torrentoso. Siguió avanzando feliz, hasta que la corriente comenzó a arrastrarlo y cayó._

_- ¡Auxilio!—gritó el niño, tratando de mantenerse a flote._

_- ¡Kazuma!—gritaron algunos niños que observaban como su amigo iba siendo arrastrado por el río. Aome, Inu Yasha, Kouga y Ayame, se dieron cuenta de la situación._

_- ¡Ese niño se ahogará!—dijo Aome y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó al río a rescatarlo._

_

* * *

_

Ahí está el adelanto. ¿Qué irá a pasar con Aome y el niño? Eso ya lo sabrán, en la siguiente entrega de este Fic n.n

Por cierto, quiero agradecer a **LAT2oo5**, por ser la única en dejarme un review. Me ha animado mucho ver que eres una fiel seguidora de mi Fic ¡Muchas Gracias!

Respecto a tu duda, de sobre si habrá Miroku x Sango, te respondo que sí va a haber, pero aún falta un poco para ello, ya que ambos ni siquiera se han conocido, y para eso aún falta algo de tiempo... Pero no dudes de que lo habrá n-n.

También, quiero darles las gracias a la gente que lee esta historia, pero no deja review. Sé que de repente da flojera dejar uno, o no alcanza el tiempo, pero les pediría encarecidamente que trataran de dejarme alguno, ya que me animan mucho a seguir publicando, como ya he dicho en otras ocasiones.

Bueno, sin más que decir, además de que espero que cada día disfruten más esta historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza, y deseando verlos pronto, se despide...

**Atte. Dany-Chan**

* * *

**P.D: Dejen reviews! o envíenme sus comentarios a Dany (guión bajo) chan (guión bajo) XD (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com o a danychankawaii (arroba) gmail (punto) com. Espero sus opiniones!**


	6. Cap 05: Accidente

Bueno, aquí estoy yo, reportándome nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo de este Fic, que al parecer va sumando lectores n.n ¡Cosa que me hace muy feliz! ;o; Sólo espero que me dejan un poco más de reviews... Ellos me alegran el día, y me animan a seguir publicando.

Ahora, lo de siempre XD

**- Aclaraciones: **

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora **

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen, sino que son de sus respectivos dueños. ¿A quién no le gustaría ser dueña de estos personajes y llevar a la TV lo que escribe en sus fanfics? Por lo menos a mí, sí XD**_

Ahora sí... ¡Que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 05: Accidente**

Pasaron unos minutos y Kouga llamó a todos a comer. Aome e Inu Yasha se abstuvieron de ello, pues ya habían almorzado, así que se quedaron conversando, sentados cerca del río que había allí.

- Pobres niños, menos mal que han encontrado alguien que los acoja y que los cuide—dijo Aome, entristecida por lo que tuvieron que pasar.

- Es verdad—contestó Inu Yasha – _Por lo menos, esos niños tendrán una infancia feliz_—pensó – _No es que la mía haya sido totalmente triste, pero... crecer sin tus padres... es algo duro y se siente mucha soledad..._ –

- Su infancia será feliz... —dijo – _No como al principio, cuando la mía no lo era_—pensó – _Pero la compañía de Sango, me ayudó a apalear mi sentimiento de soledad..._ – (pobrecitos, ambos tuvieron una infancia algo triste oo)

- Así es. Que bueno que existe gente que ayude a los demás –

- Es cierto—contestó ella. Luego se fijó que comenzó a haber mucho ruido a su alrededor – Al parecer, los niños acabaron de almorzar—una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Aunque le costara admitirlo, a Inu Yasha le gustaba mucho la sonrisa de Aome. Algunos niños llegaron corriendo a donde ellos estaban.

- Señorita Aome, aquí estaba—dijo Kouga, llegando con los niños – Pensé que se había ido—dijo y su mirada reflejó algo de ¿tristeza?. (Parece que le gusta Aome XD)

- No se preocupe. Aún no pensamos hacerlo¿verdad Inu Yasha?—le preguntó a este la joven.

- Así es—contestó él mirando con desconfianza a Kouga.

- Déjeme decirle que usted es muy hermosa, señorita—dijo Kouga, tomándole las manos. Esto hizo sonrojar a Aome y enojar a Inu Yasha.

- _¿Por qué me enojo, si Aome no es nada más que mi compañera de viaje_?—se preguntó a si mismo el príncipe.

- Gra... gracias, joven Kouga –

- Llámeme Kouga—le dijo este y le soltó las manos.

- Esta bien, Kouga. Entonces, tú llámame Aome—dijo con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien, Aome—contestó Kouga – _Que linda es... —_pensó, sonrojado. Ayame apareció detrás de los árboles, junto con algunas niñas. Se fijó en la manera en que Kouga miraba a Aome y esto la hizo enfadar.

- _¿Quién se cree esa Aome para venir a quitarme a MI Kouga?—_pensó muy enojada y se dirigió a donde los otros tres jóvenes se encontraban. Miró con mucho enfado a su compañero – Hola, Kouga—dijo enfadada.

- Hola, Ayame—dijo algo nervioso, al notar como lo miraba la chica.

- ¿Cuándo piensan irse?—les preguntó a Inu Yasha y Aome. Estos quedaron algo perplejos.

- Eh... no lo sé—contestó la chica, algo sorprendida. Al parecer, Ayame los estaba corriendo del lugar.

- Si te molesta que estemos aquí, mejor nos vamos... —dijo Inu Yasha

- No, no es eso—dijo Kouga tratando de detener su partida. Que se fueran implicaría que quizás nunca volviera a ver a Aome – Ella preguntaba eso para saber si debía preparar un lugar donde ustedes pudiesen dormir¿verdad, Ayame? –

- Sí—contestó, algo resentida. Se había dado cuenta de que había sido muy descortés con las "visitas", pero por nada del mundo permitiría que le quitaran a SU Kouga.

Los niños jugaban alegremente alrededor del río, pero uno de ellos se metió al agua, sin fijarse en que muy cerca de él, el río se hacía profundo y torrentoso. Siguió avanzando feliz, hasta que la corriente comenzó a arrastrarlo y cayó.

- ¡Auxilio!—gritó el niño, tratando de mantenerse a flote.

- ¡Kazuma!—gritaron algunos niños que observaban como su amigo iba siendo arrastrado por el río. Aome, Inu Yasha, Kouga y Ayame, se dieron cuenta de la situación.

- ¡Ese niño se ahogará!—dijo Aome y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó al río a rescatarlo. La corriente la arrastró hasta donde estaba el niño y lo sujetó, para que no se fuese a ahogar – No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí—dijo con una sonrisa, mientras el niño la observaba agradecido.

- ¡Aome!—gritaron Inu Yasha y Kouga, preocupados.

La joven logró aferrarse a una roca que había allí. Ayame reaccionó rápidamente y cortó la rama de un árbol, para tratar de ayudar a Aome y Kazuma a salir del agua. Aome logró tomar la rama, pero Ayame era incapaz de soportar toda la fuerza que ejercía la corriente contra la chica y el niño. Inu Yasha y Kouga fueron en su ayuda. Entre todos, lograron sacarlos del agua.

- Estamos... a salvo—dijo Aome aliviada y se dejó caer en el pasto, aún con el niño en brazos.

- ¿Estás bien, Aome?—preguntó Inu Yasha, muy preocupado. Ayame tomó al niño en brazos y comenzó a verificar que no tuviese nada.

- Sí, no te preocupes, Inu Yasha—dijo y tosió, botando un poco de agua.

- Lo mejor será que ambos descansen—dijo Kouga, refiriéndose a quienes acababan de ser rescatados.

- No se preocupen, yo estoy bien, solo algo mojada—dijo la chica, levantándose – Lo mejor será que vaya a cambiarme de ropa—dijo, se fijó en que le dolía el tobillo y soltó un pequeño chillido.

- ¿Qué te sucede?—preguntó Kouga, con Kazuma en los brazos, quien estaba a punto de irse junto a Ayame para cuidar del niño.

- Me duele... el tobillo. Tal vez me golpee con alguna roca, en el río—dijo, sentándose y examinándolo. Inu Yasha se fijó en el tobillo de la joven.

- Ese tobillo debe ser vendado—dijo, observándolo atentamente.

- No creo que sea para tanto. No se preocupen por mí, Ayame, Kouga, vayan a atender a Kazuma. Creo que él lo necesita más que yo –

- Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa, nos llamas—dijo Ayame y se fue junto a Kouga y el niño.

- A mi no me engañas—dijo Inu Yasha, después que los otros se fueron, con una mirada de reproche a Aome. Ella intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero falló.

- No quería que se preocuparan por mí. Es más importante el estado del niño... –

- Aome, tu estado también es importante, no debes restarle importancia—dijo y la tomó en brazos – Yo vendaré tu tobillo –

- Inu Yasha, quedarás empapado por mi culpa. Yo puedo caminar sola—dijo e intentó bajar de sus brazos, mas él se lo impidió.

- Deja tu orgullo a un lado esta vez. Déjame ayudarte –

- Esta bien—dijo a modo de rendición y se cruzó de brazos. Inu Yasha sólo sonrió y la llevó a donde habían dejado sus cosas. Allí curó a Aome, con las vendas que ella tenía entre sus pertenencias – Gracias—miró a Inu Yasha de pies a cabeza. Lo había dejado más mojado de lo que pensaba – Te advertí que quedarías empapado, pero tú no me hiciste caso... –

- No te podía dejar ahí, sin atenciones—dijo Inu Yasha – Además, aún no anochece y mi ropa se secará sola, con el sol. La que está totalmente empapada eres tú. Si no te cambias, pescarás un resfriado... –

- Tienes razón. No me queda más remedio que ponerme mi ropa de ataque—suspiró – Espero que nadie venga a preguntarme por mi "extraña" forma de vestir. No quiero tener que explicarles que sirvo al amo Naraku. Él les hizo mucho daño... –

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de "él les hizo mucho daño?—preguntó. Aome le contó lo que le había dicho Kouga, cuando hablaron los dos a solas – Ya veo—dijo y luego pensó – _Parece que hacer huérfanos a los niños es algo que Naraku disfruta...—_una mirada de resentimiento salió de sus ojos.

- _¿Dónde puedo cambiarme sin que nadie me vea?_—pensaba Aome – _Ya sé, en la cueva. Pero... no puedo moverme hasta allí. No con este tobillo_—pensó y miró su tobillo vendado

- ¿Te pasa algo Aome?—preguntó, al ver que ella miraba fijamente su tobillo.

- Disculpa¿te puedo pedir un favor?—preguntó ella, algo apenada.

- Eh... claro—contestó él.

- ¿Podrías llevarme a la cueva? –

- ¿A la cueva?—preguntó extrañado.

- Es que, debo cambiarme de ropa y es el lugar más "privado" que se me ocurre en este momento...—dijo y tomó su traje de ataque.

- Bueno—dijo Inu Yasha, tomó a Aome en brazos y la llevó a la cueva - ¿Estás segura de que podrás cambiarte aquí? Está muy oscuro y estás lastimada ¿No... No quieres que te ayude?—preguntó, muy sonrojado, lo que la oscuridad logró ocultar. (Para su suerte XD)

- _Inu Yasha no me verá. Está muy oscuro y además, no creo que pueda hacerlo sola, con este tobillo lastimado_—pensó y luego dijo – Esta bien, no me queda de otra... –

- _¿Ella... aceptó?—_pensó, aún con el sonrojo en el rostro. Aome comenzó a desvestirse, cosa que pasó inadvertida para él, se apoyó en el hombro de Inu Yasha con su mano y comenzó a tratar de ponerse la parte superior de su traje de ataque, cosa que logró con algo de dificultad.

- _Listo_—pensó Aome – _Por lo menos, ya no estoy desnuda_—pensó sonrojada. Comenzó a tratar de ponerse la parte inferior de su traje, pero su tobillo se lo impedía – _Tendré que pedirle a Inu Yasha que..._—pensó y se avergonzó, pero no le quedaba de otra – Disculpa... –

- Dime¿qué se te ofrece?—preguntó él de manera amable.

- ¿Podrías sujetarme de la cintura un momento?—preguntó, avergonzada. Este era un momento muy embarazoso para ella, pero era eso o pescar un resfriado, lo que retrasaría el viaje de ambos.

- _¿De la cintura?_—pensó – E... esta bien—dijo y lo hizo. Al sentir el contacto de las manos de Inu Yasha en su cintura, a Aome le dio un pequeño escalofrío. Ella levantó con dificultad la pierna en que se encontraba su tobillo lastimado, pero logró su objetivo. Pudo ponerse la parte inferior de su traje. Ahora solo faltaba la cinta que lo sujetaba.

- Ya puedes soltarme—dijo dulcemente – Ahora ¿Podrías ayudarme a ponerme el obi (cinta que sujeta el traje), por favor?—Inu Yasha la soltó, suavemente. Aome le entregó la cinta y este, con mucho cuidado, la pasó por alrededor de la cintura de la chica y la anudó en la parte de atrás.

- ¿Así esta bien?—preguntó.

- Sí, muchas gracias por tu ayuda—dijo con una sonrisa, que él no vio por la oscuridad total en la que se encontraban. Aome tomó su kimono.

- No hay de que—dijo, sonrojado - ¿Nos vamos? –

- Sí, ya no tenemos por qué estar aquí—dijo ella con una gota en la cabeza e Inu Yasha la tomó en brazos, para llevarla al exterior de la cueva. Cuando salieron de allí, la luz los encandiló por unos instantes – Que agradable es poder ver nuevamente y no estar rodeado por la completa oscuridad—exclamó.

- Es verdad—dijo Inu Yasha – Lo mejor es que este kimono se seque—dijo, bajando a Aome de sus brazos, depositándola cuidadosamente en el suelo, tomó el kimono, lo llevó a unas cuerdas que estaban atadas entre dos árboles y lo colgó allí – Listo—dijo, regresando con la chica.

- Gracias, Inu Yasha. Eres muy bueno y amable conmigo—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- No es nada—contestó este. De repente, de una cabaña cercana, apareció Kouga y se dirigió hacia ellos.

- ¿Estás bien, Aome?—preguntó él.

- Sí. Ya no siento tanto dolor como antes—contestó ella – Todo gracias a Inu Yasha—sonrió.

- Ya veo, que bueno—Kouga sintió un poco de celos del chico.

- ¿Y cómo esta el niño?—preguntó Inu Yasha

- Kazuma está bien, pero quedó algo asustado. Creo que no querrá acercarse al río en un buen tiempo...—contestó Kouga

- Que lástima—dijo Aome – Espero que le retome la confianza en poco tiempo –

- Sí. A todos los niños les encanta jugar cerca de él—dijo con una sonrisa – Disculpa, Aome...—

- Dime –

- ¿Podrías contarme algo de ti?—preguntó y se sentó a su lado – Es que no se nada aún n.nu –

- Bueno... pero ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?—preguntó ella

- Mmmm... por ejemplo¿De qué aldea vienes? –

- Ehh...—dijo Aome, nerviosa - _¿Qué le digo? No puedo contarle que vengo de la fortaleza de Naraku... _—pensó – Vengo de una aldea muy alejada de este lugar—mintió.

- Entonces ¿Qué haces por aquí? –

- Estoy acompañando a Inu Yasha en su viaje¿verdad?—dijo, mirando al aludido.

- Sí, así es—contestó él, de brazos cruzados.

- Ya veo—dijo y pensó un poco - ¿Y hace cuanto que viajan juntos? –

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?—dijo Inu Yasha.

- Que grosero eres Inu Yasha—dijo Aome enfadada – Hace unos días. Nos encontramos en el bosque y decidí acompañarlo en su viaje—dijo, para que Kouga no le preguntara dónde lo había conocido e Inu Yasha se enojase más.

- Oh, ya veo –

- Kouga, tengo una duda—dijo Aome

- Dime –

- ¿Dónde y cuando conociste a Ayame? Al parecer, ustedes se llevan muy bien y se tienen mucha confianza – (Esto parece interrogatorio XD)

- A Ayame la conocí hace ya 5 años, cuando su aldea fue arrasada por los soldados de Naraku y ella quedó huérfana. Ayame fue la primera niña a la que "rescaté" –

- Ya veo—dijo Aome sorprendida _– Otra persona a la que Naraku dejó huérfana_—pensó triste.

- Y ella me ayuda a cuidar de los otros niños, al ser la mayor. Ella es como una madre para todos ellos. Y yo soy como su padre –

- ¿Entonces, tú y Ayame están comprometidos?—preguntó inocentemente.

- N... No—contestó Kouga nervioso – Nosotros somos solo amigos n.nu –

- Yo pensaba que eran algo más. Ustedes hacen muy linda pareja—dijo feliz y con sus ojos iluminados.

- ¿Quiénes hacen linda pareja?—preguntó Ayame, llegando a donde ellos estaban

- Tú y Kouga—contestó Aome. Ayame se puso roja como tomate.

- ¿Nosotros?—preguntó y miró a Kouga, este hizo lo mismo y también se sonrojó.

- _Al parecer, ambos se gustan, pero no se atreven a confesarlo_—pensó Aome.

Las horas pasaron y ya era de noche. Todos se encontraban alrededor de una fogata, incluidos ella e Inu Yasha. Todos se divertían mucho.

- ... y esa fue mi historia—dijo Kouga, terminando de contar algo inventado por él. Todos los presentes aplaudieron.

- Ahora es el turno de Aome de hacer algo—dijo Ayame

- Pero... ¿Qué puedo hacer?—preguntó ella – No puedo actuar, porque mi tobillo está lastimado y además no se me da bien, no puedo contar historias, porque no soy buena en ello... –

- Puede cantar, señorita Aome—dijo Satsuki

- Que cante, que cante—decían todos los niños

- E... esta bien, pero no me critiquen si lo hago mal—dijo y se puso de rodillas (no podía ponerse de pie por el tobillo lastimado n.nu) - _¿Qué canción puedo cantar?_—pensó – Ya sé—pensó y comenzó –

__

Antes de irse el sol matiza

Y así la tarde se hace rojiza

Yo no imaginé que así mi vida sería

Tras un ideal mas no se cual

Nada quisiera tener

¿Qué gran secreto guarda la vida?

Que nos anima, que nos motiva

Insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser

Que alguien me diga que rumbo siga

¿Monotonía, algarabía?

Una ilusión, pues no quisiera caer...

Insatisfecho, va por el mundo mi ser

Todos aplaudieron. Aome cantaba muy bien.

- Gracias—dijo la joven apenada y sonrojada.

- Cantas muy bien. Te felicito—le dijo Ayame

- Nunca pensé que cantabas tan bonito—le dijo Inu Yasha, con buenas intenciones. (o sea, sin intenciones de ser grosero n-n)

- Otra, otra—pedían los niños

- Esta bien, pero solo una más—dijo Aome, apenada - _¿Cuál cantaré ahora?—_pensó un poco y comenzó a cantar –

Quise mostrarme ante ti _  
__como alguien de duro corazón. __  
E__l tiempo paso me arrepentí, __  
__ahora pediré tu perdón. _

_Mi indecisión causó el gran error __  
__me domino el temor. _

Hoy me descubrí _  
__y ves ante ti _

lo que hay en mi... 

_Ven, quiero saber que eres realidad. __  
__Dame felicidad.__  
¿__Qué hay en ti al reír?__  
¿Qué__ hay en ti al llorar? __  
__Lo quiero descubrir _

¿Por qué esperar?

_Siempre temí entregar mi vida __  
__hoy ya no es así, me decidí __  
__y nada habrá que me lo impida. __  
__Quiero que mi corazón lo goce, __  
__un sentimiento él desconoce, __  
__el amar sin freno entregándose..._

Todos volieron a aplaudir. Aome agradeció apenada.

_- Ahora es el turno de Inu Yasha—dijo Aome y todos miraron al joven._

_- Pero... a mi no se me ocurre nada para hacer—dijo este_

_- ¿Tú eres un guerrero, no?—preguntó Ayame_

_- Pues sí—contestó él. _

- Haznos una demostración de lo que eres capaz de hacer con tu espada, entonces—le dijo.

- Es una excelente idea—dijo Kouga. Los niños se veían muy animados. Jamás habían visto una demostración de técnicas de katana.

- Esta bien. Pero, para que pueda hacer esto, deben alejarse un poco, o podrían resultar dañados—dijo Inu Yasha como advertencia y se levantó.

Todos se alejaron, incluso Aome, quien lo hizo con algo de dificultad. Inu Yasha desenvainó su espada y comenzó a mostrarles a los presentes sus habilidades con la katana. Los niños lo miraban, asombrados.

- _Inu Yasha es un gran espadachín_—pensó Aome – _Por eso no pude matarlo. Me alegro de no haberlo hecho. Es una gran persona_—pensó y su cara mostró una sonrisa.

Inu Yasha terminó con su presentación. Todos aplaudieron. Se escuchaban murmullos de los niños que decían cosas como "yo quiero ser como él cuando grande" y "espero poder manejar la espada así algún día".

- Excelente espectáculo—dijo Kouga, dejando los celos que Inu Yasha le hacía sentir de lado. (¿Qué¿Kouga felicitando a Inu Yasha? Eso es algo nunca visto XD)

- Gracias—respondió Inu Yasha. Aome se dirigió a ellos, poniéndose de cabeza y avanzando con sus manos (Oo¿Cómo hace eso esta jovencita¿Acaso es parte del elenco de Kaleido Star y nadie lo sabía? O.o¿Y por qué no lo hizo antes?)

- ¿Cómo haces eso?—preguntó Inu Yasha, asombrado - ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste antes? – (Las mismas preguntas me hago yo XD)

- Lo aprendí una vez que fueron unos acróbatas al lugar donde yo vivía. Y no lo hice antes porque había olvidado que podía hacerlo n.nu—contestó Aome y se sentó. Kouga e Inu Yasha la miraron incrédulos. Los niños y Ayame, asombrados.

- ¿Y puede hacer más de ese tipo de acrobacias, señorita Aome?—le preguntó una niña

- No, con este tobillo lastimado, no puedo—contestó ella – Además, las otras que me enseñaron los acróbatas se me olvidaron. Sólo recordé esta de repente n-nu -

- Lo mejor será que todos nos vayamos a dormir—dijo Ayame – Ya es tarde y debemos descansar –

- Es cierto. ¡Todos, a dormir!—les dijo Kouga a los niños y estos se metieron a unas cabañas que había detrás de unos árboles, a dormir – Yo también iré a dormir. Buenas noches—les dijo a Inu Yasha y Aome. Ayame se había ido junto con los niños.

- Buenas noches—dijeron ambos. No había lugar en las cabañas, por lo que ellos tendrían que dormir a la intemperie, como lo habían hecho hace días. Kouga les había facilitado horas antes algunas mantas, para que no pasaran frío. Ambos se fueron a dormir, cerca de un árbol.

Amaneció y todo su alrededor se fue iluminando poco a poco. Aome despertó y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie más que Inu Yasha, que aún dormía.

- _Que lindo se ve así, sin que nada perturbe la tranquilidad de su cara_—pensó ella, viendo con ternura a Inu Yasha - _¿Qué.. Qué cosas estoy pensando?_—se preguntó escandalizada y sacudió su cabeza, sonrojada, para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente – _Lo mejor será que me vuelva a dormir_—se dijo a si misma pero por más que lo intentó, no lo consiguió, así que decidió levantarse – _Mi kimono ya debe estar seco, lo mejor será que me lo ponga_—pensó y haciendo la misma "acrobacia" que había hecho la noche anterior, fue en busca de su kimono. Con mucha dificultad lo sacó de las cuerdas donde estaba colgado, se ocultó detrás de un árbol y se lo puso - _Odio tener el tobillo lastimado. Limita mucho mis acciones_—pensó y se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol – Me quedaré aquí esperando a que los demás despierten—dijo y así lo hizo. Aproximadamente 10 minutos después, Inu Yasha despertó.

- Buenos días—le dijo Aome

- Buenos días—contestó él - ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó

- Estaba esperando a que alguien despertara, y el primero has sido tú—contestó

- Ya veo ¿quieres desayunar? –

- No. Lo mejor será esperar a los demás, así comeremos todos juntos y disfrutaremos más el desayuno –

- Esta bien—contestó él y se sentó a su lado. Ambos conversaron un poco mientras esperaban a que los demás despertasen y pudieran tomar el desayuno juntos.

El día fue pasando tranquilamente: Inu Yasha jugaba con los niños y Aome cantaba a quienes se lo pedían (claro que no lo hizo todo el día, sino podía quedarse sin voz XD). La noche volvió a llegar e hicieron lo mismo de la noche anterior, luego se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente...

- _Al parecer, soy la primera en despertar otra vez_—pensó Aome, mirando a su alrededor, cuando acababa de despertar. Revisó su tobillo y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba mucho mejor. Intentó caminar y pudo hacerlo sin mucha dificultad – Al fin, estoy bien—dijo feliz, pero un susurro para no despertar a Inu Yasha, que dormía a su lado – _Creo que hoy podremos irnos. Me da mucha tristeza dejar a los niños, pero debemos seguir con el viaje... –_

- Buenos días Aome—dijo Kouga, apareciendo del lugar donde se suponía que estaban las cabañas. Inu Yasha despertó.

- Buenos días Kouga, buenos días Inu Yasha—les dijo a ambos.

- Veo que ya estas mejor de tu tobillo –

- Así es—contestó ella – Como ya estoy bien, creo que nos marcharemos hoy de aquí. Debemos continuar nuestro viaje... –

- ¿Marcharse... tan pronto?—preguntó y bajó la mirada. Desde el primer día en que la vio, le gustó Aome aunque... también sentía algo por Ayame.

- Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Aome ya se ha curado y el problema de los pescados fue arreglado el primer día—dijo Inu Yasha

- Es cierto. No quiero seguir incomodándoles—dijo Aome

- Pero si no eres ninguna molestia, es más, es un placer tenerte aquí—dijo Kouga. Este comentario hizo enfadar a Inu Yasha. Por una extraña razón que él aún no comprendía, siempre se enfadaba cuando Kouga se acercaba mucho a Aome.

- Debemos seguir con nuestro viaje. Tenemos que llegar lo antes posible a nuestro destino—agregó Inu -

- Es cierto—acotó la joven – _Debo regresar al castillo de Naraku lo antes posible, sino, comenzará a sospechar que no pude llevar a cabo mi misión_—pensó (Nótese que Aome llama por su nombre a Naraku. Parece que ha comenzado a perderle el respeto que tanto le tenía) – No podemos retrasar más nuestro viaje, Kouga –

- Ya veo—contestó – Lamento que no se puedan quedar por más tiempo –

- Yo también lo lamento mucho, pero los deberes son deberes –

- Así es—dijo Inu Yasha – Lo mejor será marcharnos temprano Aome—le dijo – _Así nos ahorraremos el despedirnos de todos los niños. Me da mucha pena dejarlos, pero debo regresar cuanto antes al castillo Higurashi_—pensó

- Tienes razón. Kouga ¿Podrías despedirnos de todos los niños?—le preguntó

- Pero ¿Por qué no se quedan a desayunar con nosotros, por lo menos? –

- Despedirnos de todos ellos es algo que prefiero evitar, no quiero ponerme triste—dijo ella – Me encariñé con ellos. Son todos unos angelitos—sonrió.

- Es verdad—dijo Inu Yasha – Será muy difícil decirles adiós a todos –

- Esta bien. Yo los acompañaré a la salida de la cueva—dijo Kouga.

- Bueno. Yo iré a alistar mis cosas—dijo Aome y fue donde estaban sus pertenencias.

- Yo también debo hacerlo—dijo Inu Yasha y se retiró

- _Tal vez sea la última vez que te vea, Aome_—pensó Kouga triste. La joven e Inu Yasha terminaron de alistarse para salir de viaje y Kouga los acompañó, como les había dicho a ambos.

- Adiós Kouga, fue un gusto haberte conocido—le dijo Aome cuando ya estaban fuera de la cueva.

- Es gusto fue mío—dijo él, besando la mano de la chica, a lo que ella se sonrojó un poco por el gesto. Inu Yasha lo miró enfadado.

- Adiós Kouga—dijo, con un visible tono de enfado y puso su mano enfrente del chico para que este soltara la de Aome.

- Adiós Inu Yasha—contestó él, estrechando la mano del chico fuertemente. Ambos se lanzaban miradas de odio. Aome, a sentir la tensión en el aire, decidió intervenir.

- Inu Yasha, ya debemos irnos—dijo tomando la mano libre de este. Él lanzó una mirada de triunfo a Kouga, quien le seguía lanzando miradas de odio – Espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver, Kouga—dijo e Inu Yasha la miró incrédulo. Kouga sonrió.

- Yo también lo espero—contestó él aún con una sonrisa en su rostro. Inu Yasha y Aome retomaron su viaje, algo retrasado, hacia el castillo Higurashi.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Ohayou, Konnichiwa o Konbanwa! (dependiendo de la hora a la que lean este Fic... XD) ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien n.n Esta vez he decidido actualizar rápido, para pronto llegar a publicar el capítulo en el que estoy escribiendo ahora, que es el diecisiete. Pero todo dependerá de los reviews que me manden, ustedes ya saben XD.

En este capítulo, hemos descubierto que al parecer Inu Yasha esta comenzando a sentir algo por Aome, y ella también ha empezado a sentir algo por él n-n.

Ahora, un adelanto del próximo capítulo:

* * *

_- ¿Y yo no puedo ir con él?—preguntó, desconfiada. Algo se le hacía muy raro en esa situación y lugar._

_- Usted tiene otra "misión" en este momento –_

_- ¿Qué clase de misión?—este lugar cada vez se le hacía menos seguro._

_- Acompáñeme y lo sabrá—dijo otro soldado, llegando a donde se encontraban._

_- Esta bien—contestó. Tenía la seguridad de que si en ese lugar había alguna trampa, sería capaz de defenderse._

_

* * *

_

¿A qué lugar habrán ido a parar ahora nuestros jóvenes héroes? En el próximo capítulo, hallarán la respuesta n.n

Quiero agradecerle a **JeSsY aOmE,** por el review que me ha dejado. ¡Me encantó! Y cómo te lo prometí cuando hablamos por MSN, aquí está un nuevo capítulo, que te lo dedico especialmente a ti n.n Espero que podamos conocernos más y que seamos buenas amigas n-n. Ahp, y seguiré tus consejos de cuidarme bien XD Tú también cuídate n.n!

También, como he dicho antes, gracias a la gente que lee esta historia, pero no deja review (Aunque esperaría que me dejaran uno, para publicar cada vez más seguido n-n Todo depende de ustedes!)

Ahp, lo olvidaba... Tenia que decirles que quizás no me vean aquí por unas dos semanas, ya que me voy de vacaciones (al fin salgo de esta calurosa y contaminada cuidad que es Santiago de Chile...) a la playa, así que por ello no podré actualizar hasta que regrese n.n Pero como compensación, intentaré subir un nuevo capítulo mañana o pasado, antes de que me vaya!

Bueno, sin más que decir, se despide...

**Atte. Dany-Chan**

* * *

**P.D: Ya saben! Dejen reviews o escríbanme a mis mails: Dany (guión bajo) chan (guión bajo) XD (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com o a danychankawaii (arroba) gmail (punto) com. Espero sus opiniones con ansias! **

**P.D2: No sé por qué se me "desconfiguró" el formato de las canciones que canta Aome, además, de que salen diferentes... Bueno, espero que no vuelva a suceder... O que por lo menos, ustedes no noten la diferencia que yo sí noto, por ser la autora n.nu**


	7. Cap 06: Mentiras

Aquí yo otra vez, dando la lata XD No, viniendo aquí, para entregarles un nuevo capítulo de "Oportunidad de Vivir", que cada vez se pone más bueno (Según mi opinión, no sé si ustedes pensarán lo mismo... -.-u)

Ahora, las cosas de rigor, antes del comienzo del capítulo... (No sé para qué las pongo, si nadie las lee... pero bueno, de todas maneras, aquí van!)

**- Aclaraciones: **

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora **

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen, sino que son de sus respectivos dueños. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo? -.-u..._**

¡Que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 06: Mentiras**

Ya llevaban aproximadamente dos horas caminando, desde que habían salido de la cueva. Aome sugirió que ambos subieran a los árboles, para ver donde se encontraba el sendero. Inu Yasha accedió, sólo por el hecho de que se encontraban perdidos hace una hora.

- Tengo hambre—dijo Aome, observando los alrededores desde la cima de un árbol, en busca de algún lugar poblado – Debimos haber aceptado la propuesta de Kouga de desayunar allí con él, Ayame y los niños —Inu Yasha frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que Aome mencionara a ese "tipo".

- Si lo hubiésemos hecho, seguramente aún estaríamos despidiéndonos, Aome—contestó él, quien se encontraba en el mismo árbol, a su lado. Aome le había ayudado a subir.

- Es cierto, pero por lo menos no estaríamos con el estómago vacío. Por qué no se me ocurrió preguntarle a Kouga donde se encontraba el sendero—lanzó un suspiro. Inu Yasha puso cara de enfado.

- Ya deja de mencionar a Kouga. Lo hecho, hecho está y no se puede remediar –

- Es cierto—saltó hacia otro árbol, dejando a Inu Yasha solo.

- ¿Me quieres abandonar acaso?—preguntó.

- No, sólo estoy buscando el sendero y como no lo vi desde el árbol en que estábamos, decidí saltar a otro. Eso es todo—miró a su alrededor, pero aún no podía encontrar lo que buscaba – Maldición—exclamó – Me muero de hambre y no hay señales del sendero. Todo esto sucede porque tú decidiste que debíamos irnos por el bosque—le dijo a Inu Yasha, enfadada.

- Eso ya es pasado, no tienes por qué seguir enojándote conmigo por ello—Aome saltó a otro árbol. No quería seguir escuchando a Inu Yasha - ¡Oye! No me dejes aquí arriba. ¡Yo no tengo tus habilidades para andar saltando de árbol en árbol cuando se me antoje!—gritó él, mas Aome hizo "oídos sordos" a sus palabras.

- _No volveré hasta que se disculpe conmigo. Y no seré yo quien le diga que lo haga—_pensó Aome. Pasaron unos minutos y ambos permanecieron en silencio.

- ¡Aome!—gritó él. Ella no contestó – Disculpa si te hice enojar—dijo, sinceramente arrepentido. Aome sonrió y se acercó sigilosamente al árbol donde se encontraba él.

- Estás disculpado—sonrió y tomó la cintura de Inu Yasha. Esto lo puso muy nervioso, pues no le gustaba lo que seguía. Aome se lanzó "al vacío" junto con él y aterrizó suavemente en el suelo – Ya encontré el sendero—dijo y lo soltó.

- Vámonos entonces, que yo también tengo hambre—contestó él, mientras una gota salía de la cabeza de ambos. Ambos fueron hacia donde se encontraba el sendero. Tardaron más o menos 20 minutos en llegar a él.

- Al fin llegamos—dijo la chica – Ahora deberíamos buscar una aldea para poder comer algo—tocó su abdomen, en el lugar donde se encontraba su estómago.

- Espero que haya alguna cerca—contestó Inu Yasha, mientras su estomago le exigía comida con un gruñido.

- Yo también—suspiró. Ambos caminaron por el sendero por varias horas, pero no encontraban aldea alguna ni ningún lugar donde hubiese ríos o lugares donde comer. Ya estaban fatigados y se sentaron a descansar un poco.

- Ya no puedo más—dijo Aome, cerrando sus ojos. Ya no podía más con el cansancio y el hambre.

- Quiero comer—dijo Inu Yasha débilmente. Miró hacia un punto alejado del horizonte y se dio cuenta de algo – Aome, mira hacia allá—apuntó hacia el lugar que había visto.

- ¿Qué...?—Aome se fijó – Estamos salvados—sus ojos mostraron una mirada esperanzada. Inu Yasha había apuntado a un castillo que se veía a lo lejos. Allí podrían pedir alojamiento y algo de comer – Vamos, rápido—dijo, reunió fuerzas, se levantó y tomó su mano, levantándolo.

- Sí—ambos corrieron en dirección al castillo. Al llegar allí, se dieron cuenta de que había varios soldados custodiando la entrada. Ellos, al ver a esos "extraños" acercándose al castillo, se alarmaron.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntó un soldado, desconfiado.

- Somos personas que quieren solicitar algo de alimento, después de un extenuante viaje—dijo Aome, tratando de ser lo más cortés posible. El soldado se fijó en lo hermosa que era la chica y se acercó a sus compañeros – Esta señorita es muy bella. Lo mejor será que se la llevemos a nuestros jefes—les dijo a ellos - Señorita—le dijo a Aome – Acompáñenos, por favor –

- E... esta bien—contestó ella – Pero... ¿Y mi compañero?—preguntó, refiriéndose a Inu Yasha.

- También puede venir—dijo otro de los soldados y los condujo a ambos al interior del castillo, junto con otros 3 soldados – Espere aquí un momento, señorita. Joven, acompáñeme por favor—le dijo a Inu Yasha. Este accedió.

- ¿A dónde lo llevan?—preguntó Aome a otro soldado.

- A un lugar donde pueda descansar apropiadamente—contestó él.

- ¿Y yo no puedo ir con él?—preguntó, desconfiada. Algo se le hacía muy raro en esa situación y lugar.

- Usted tiene otra "misión" en este momento –

- ¿Qué clase de misión?—este lugar cada vez se le hacía menos seguro.

- Acompáñeme y lo sabrá—dijo otro soldado, llegando a donde se encontraban.

- Esta bien—contestó. Tenía la seguridad de que si en ese lugar había alguna trampa, sería capaz de defenderse.

El soldado la condujo a un gran salón que se encontraba en el castillo. Le dijo que esperara un poco fuera de éste y Aome obedeció. Al parecer, les preguntaba a las personas que se encontraban dentro, si la joven podía pasar.

El soldado abrió la puerta del salón y le dijo que entrara. Ella así lo hizo. Cuando entró, vio que al fondo de este, se encontraban dos jóvenes, de cabello café claro, ojos azules y piel clara. A simple vista se podía ver que ambos eran gemelos. Aome, al darse cuenta que ambos debían ser los terratenientes del lugar, se inclinó ante ellos, por respeto.

- Puede levantarse, señorita—le dijo uno de ellos. Ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de lo bonita que era Aome y quedaron "embelesados" ante su imagen.

- ¿Disculpe, como se llama?—preguntó el otro gemelo.

- Me llamo Asakura, Aome Asakura—contestó ella, cortésmente y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Mi nombre es Akitoki Hojo—dijo uno de ellos.

- Y el mío es Takeshi Hojo. Ambos somos los hijos del terrateniente, dueño de este castillo—dijo el otro. (No pregunten por el nombre que le puse a Hojo, es el único que se me ocurrió en este momento XD)

- Gusto en conocerlos—dijo Aome e hizo otra reverencia.

- El gusto es nuestro—contestaron ambos al unísono.

- Disculpe, señorita Aome...—dijo Akitoki

- Dígame, joven Akitoki –

- Permítame decirle que usted...—dijo sonrojado – ...es una joven muy hermosa –

- Gra... gracias—contestó apenada (Ya van tres hombres que le dicen que es hermosa: Miroku, Kouga y Akitoki XD. Que popular es Aome con los chicos XD)

- Eso es cierto—afirmó Takeshi – Nunca había visto a una mujer tan bella como usted – (Y ahora con Takeshi, cuatro XD)

- Por favor, no hagan esos comentarios, que me apenan—dijo, muy sonrojada y evitando mirar a los gemelos Hojo.

- Pero, es solamente la verdad—dijeron ambos al unísono otra vez. El estómago de Aome sonó, lo que la puso más roja.

- Lo siento, es que no he comido hace muchas horas—se disculpó.

- No se preocupe, ordenaré que hagan un banquete en su honor—dijo Takeshi.

- No, no es necesario, no se preocupe. Solo con algo de comida estaría bien—dijo moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro y negando con su cabeza.

- Claro que me preocupo. Una señorita como usted no puede pasar hambre—llamó a uno de sus sirvientes, dándole la orden de preparar un gran banquete en honor de la llegada de Aome. La chica, por más que rechazó la oferta, no pudo impedir que se hiciese el banquete. Los hermanos Hojo insistieron en vestir a Aome con un traje de princesa japonesa, pero ella se resistió.

- _Esta bien que yo sea una "princesa de la muerte", pero no por eso me vestiré de princesa. Es algo que no viene a la posición social a la que pertenezco_—pensó. El banquete transcurrió normalmente, con algunas danzas típicas y otras cosas para el entretenimiento de los asistentes al banquete.

* * *

Inu Yasha era llevado por tres soldados a los calabozos del castillo. El motivo, era que los señores Hojo habían ordenado que llevaran a todas las jóvenes hermosas que se acercaran al castillo con ellos, y que si algún hombre las acompañaba, debía ser llevado al calabozo hasta que se decidiera que hacer con él. El chico opuso mucha resistencia, pero no pudo escapar ya que fue atacado por muchos hombres, que le quitaron su katana y lo dejaron muy mal herido.

- _Sólo espero que Aome se encuentre bien_—pensó Inu Yasha, mientras era lanzado dentro de un calabozo, sin ningún cuidado ni consideración.

* * *

Aome se dirigía a dormir, a una habitación que le había sido asignada. Algo le había extrañado mucho en el banquete: el no ver a Inu Yasha. Ella pensaba que si un banquete así se celebraba, lo menos que podían hacer era invitarlo, pues viajaba junto a ella. Pero él no apareció en todo lo que duro aquel evento.

- _Que extraño que Inu Yasha no haya aparecido_—pensaba la joven – _Tal vez se encontraba muy exhausto y se quedó dormido. Sí, seguramente eso fue lo que pasó_—entró a la habitación. Ésta estaba decorada de manera muy fina, pero sencilla. Se acercó al futon, se desvistió, se puso un pijama que estaba encima del futon y se acostó en él – _Espero que mañana podamos seguir con nuestro viaje_—pensó, antes de dormirse. Realmente estaba muy cansada, después de la agotadora jornada por la que había pasado.

Amaneció y la actividad comenzó en el castillo Hojo. Una de las mujeres que trabajaba en la mansión, fue a despertar a Aome.

- Señorita Asakura, despierte por favor—le dijo la mujer, tocando el hombre de Aome con delicadeza. Ella despertó – Buenos días, señorita—sonrió – Es hora de que despierte -

- Buenos días—contestó abriendo lentamente sus ojos y levantándose.

- Los jóvenes Akitoki y Takeshi me pidieron que le trajera esto y que le dijera que por favor lo usase—dijo, mostrándole un traje de princesa japonesa.

- Esta bien, lo usaré—dijo con algo de resignación – Qué insistentes son ambos—pensó y luego preguntó - ¿Podría ayudarme a ponérmelo? Es que nunca he usado un kimono de este tipo—dijo algo avergonzada.

- Claro señorita, con mucho gusto—le ayudó. Aome se veía muy bien con aquel kimono, parecía como si ella fuese una verdadera princesa – Permítame decirle que ese traje le sienta muy bien –

- Gracias—contestó apenada

- Ahora, debe ir a tomar desayuno. Los jóvenes Hojo la esperan –

- Vamos—ambas fueron al lugar donde los gemelos esperaban a Aome. La mujer la dejó allí, hizo una reverencia y se fue. La joven entró.

- Buenos días, señorita Aome—dijeron los hermanos Hojo

- Buenos días, joven Akitoki, joven Takeshi—contestó ella.

- Venga, siéntese a desayunar con nosotros—le dijo Takeshi .

- Sí—y lo hizo. El desayuno pasó tranquilamente. Aome nuevamente se extrañó de que Inu Yasha no estuviese ahí – Disculpen... –

- Díganos—dijo Akitoki.

- ¿Me podrían decir donde está mi compañero de viaje?—preguntó – Es que desde ayer cuando llegué, que no lo veo—al decir esto, los hermanos Hojo se miraron con algo de nerviosismo.

**_----- Flash back -----_**

_Aome acababa de irse a dormir. Los jóvenes Hojo aun se encontraban en el salón donde se había realizado el banquete. Un soldado entró a aquel lugar._

_- Disculpen, mis señores—les dijo el soldado a Akitoki y Takeshi. _

_- ¿Qué sucede, Takegawa?—preguntó Akitoki. Takegawa era el apellido del soldado._

_- Venía a informarles que había un joven que acompañaba a la señorita que se presentó ante ustedes. Como ustedes ordenaron, lo íbamos a llevar a los calabozos, pero él opuso mucha resistencia, por lo que tuvimos que "amedrentarlo" un poco, antes de llevarlo allí—contestó Takegawa._

_- Así que quedó herido¿no?—preguntó Takeshi_

_- Así es, mi señor—contestó_

_- ¿Qué tan herido quedó?—preguntó el otro gemelo, de manera fría._

_- Creo que, bastante herido. Al parecer, quedó inconsciente, mi señor –_

_- Ya veo—dijo Takeshi – No debemos mencionarle nada a la señorita Aome, Akitoki –_

_- Así es—contestó este._

_- Takegawa. No menciones nada de esto a nadie en el castillo. Debemos guardar la máxima discreción._

_- Entendido, mi señor. Así lo haré—hizo una reverencia y salió del salón._

**_----- Fin Flash Back-----_**

- Aquel joven, nos dijo que estaba enfadado con usted... —mintió Takeshi .

- Pero... ¿Por qué estará enojado conmigo?—pensó ella – _Que yo recuerde, no discutimos por nada antes de llegar aquí... excepto por el tema del viaje por el bosque, pero ese problema ya estaba arreglado_—pensó y luego dijo – Que raro que esté enojado conmigo. Iré a verlo—se levantó y se disponía a irse, pero Akitoki la detuvo - ¿Qué sucede? –

- Él dijo que no quería hablarle ni verle, señorita—mintió Akitoki

- Eso es muy extraño—susurró y luego preguntó - ¿Dónde está él? –

- Disculpe, pero me pidió que no se lo dijera –

- _Inu Yasha no puede ser tan testarudo_—pensó - ¡Exijo saber dónde está!—exclamó. Si había un problema entre ambos, lo mejor era solucionarlo lo antes posible para poder retomar su viaje.

- Disculpe señorita, pero le hemos mentido... —dijo Takeshi

- ¿Qué?—preguntó incrédula y disgustada la joven.

- El joven Inu Yasha hizo abandono del castillo en la madrugada del día de hoy—dijo Akitoki. Aome quedó asombrada.

- ¿Se... se... fue?—preguntó, incrédula. No podía creer que Inu Yasha la había dejado, sin siquiera avisarle – _Yo le prometí que lo acompañaría hasta el castillo Higurashi..._—pensó – _Tal vez, sólo fui una molestia y por eso decidió dejarme aquí_—su cara reflejaba mucha tristeza. Ella se había encariñado con él y lo consideraba su amigo. Algunas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, pero las retuvo – _Si fue capaz de dejarme, no debo llorar por él_—pensó y apretó sus puños con fuerza.

- Si fue capaz de dejarla aquí, debería olvidarse de él y quedarse aquí a vivir en nuestro castillo. Nosotros estaríamos encantados de recibirla¿no es así, Akitoki?—preguntó Takeshi.

- Es cierto—contestó este rápidamente. La verdad era que a ambos hermanos les gustaba Aome. Y harían lo que fuera para que ella se casara con alguno de ellos.

- Disculpen, no me siento bien. Iré a mi habitación—dijo, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró del lugar.

- ¿Será malo mentirle tanto a la señorita Aome, hermano?—preguntó Akitoki, con una mirada de pesar, después de que ella estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no oír nada.

- En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale—dijo, con una mirada decidida, pero a la vez fría.

Aome caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del castillo, en dirección a su habitación. No podía creer que Inu Yasha pudiera ser una persona tan desleal y sobre todo con ella, que se había ofrecido a acompañarlo y protegerlo.

- _Tal vez pensó que era demasiado "indigno", ser protegido por una mujer_—pensó y en su cara se mostró una sonrisa, entre triste y sarcástica, mientras entraba a su cuarto – _En cambio, es todo un "honor" ser protegido por una Princesa de la Muerte y no haber sido asesinado por ella, cuando aquella era su misión. No volveré a confiar en un hombre jamás..._—se cambió de kimono y se tiró encima de su futon, con desgano – _Tal vez si duermo, dejaré de pensar en este tema_—pensó y así lo hizo. Pasaron muchas horas. Los gemelos Hojo pensaron que lo mejor era no molestar a Aome, así tal vez empezaría a olvidar a Inu Yasha y consideraría la opción de quedarse junto a ellos.

Comenzaba a anochecer y ella aún no salía de su habitación. Una mujer le trajo algo de comer. Aome aceptó, le dijo que pusiera la comida encima de una mesa que había allí y luego le pidió que se fuera. Ella así lo hizo. La joven se levantó del futon y probó los alimentos. La verdad era que tenía mucha hambre, pues solo había desayunado. Comió todo lo que le trajeron.

- Ya es tarde—dijo, fijándose en la oscuridad de la habitación – _Ya no quiero estar más aquí. Lo mejor será salir a dar un pequeño paseo_—pensó y salió de allí.

Trataba de caminar por los pasillos sin hacer el menor ruido. Lo logró, porque caminar de ese modo había sido parte de su entrenamiento. Quería estar sola, así que cuando salió al jardín del castillo, subió inmediatamente a un árbol muy frondoso que se encontraba allí – _Aquí nadie me encontrará_—pensó y apoyó su espalda en el tronco del árbol. Cerró sus ojos, para tratar de aclarar su mente.

Pasaron unos minutos y un murmullo comenzó a escucharse en todo aquel jardín. Al parecer, eran voces y pasos de hombres. Aome abrió los ojos y se fijó en que aquellas personas, eran los soldados del castillo.

Entraron a un lugar, que parecía un calabozo. De allí, sacaron a un hombre que era sostenido de sus extremidades por los soldados y se hallaba cubierto por una manta, lo que no dejaba revelar su identidad. Los soldados se dirigían hacia la salida del castillo, con intenciones de abandonarlo en algún arroyo cercano.

_- ¿Quién será?—_pensó Aome, viendo a través del follaje del árbol. La manta se corrió, dejando ver el rostro del hombre. Aome ahogó un grito de asombro y terror. Aquél hombre era... – Inu Yasha—susurró Aome, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Su rostro estaba muy golpeado y se veía que por él habían corrido pequeños hilillos de sangre. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y algo amoratados, seguramente por los golpes que había recibido.

Ella bajó del árbol donde se encontraba y corrió rápidamente hacia él. Los soldados trataron de impedir que se acercara al joven, pero Aome, con gran fuerza, logró zafarse de ellos y llegar hasta él. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente, hizo que los soldados que lo sujetaban lo soltaran.

- Inu Yasha...—dijo casi inaudiblemente - ¿Qué te hicieron?—lo abrazó, cuidadosamente, para no causarle más dolor del que seguramente estaba sintiendo.

_-_ A... Aome—dijo, con mucha dificultad, el joven. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de tristeza de ella - ¿E... Estás bien¿No te hicieron nada malo?—preguntó él, preocupado.

- ¿Cómo te preocupas por mí en estos momentos?—lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos. No podía creer que aquel joven se encontrara de esa manera, tan lastimado - ¿Quién te hizo esto? –

- Eso... eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que estás bien. Estaba muy preocupado por ti, Aome—dijo y acarició una de las mejillas de ella. Al hacerlo, la joven tomó la mano con la suya.

- Yo pensaba que... que tú te... que tú te habías marchado, que me habías dejado aquí, sola—dijo Aome, sollozando.

- Yo... yo no haría... yo no haría eso—dijo con dificultad – No tengo motivos para dejarte ¿no? Por lo menos, no en estos momentos—dijo con una sonrisa. El último comentario enfadó un poco a Aome.

- Así que si piensas dejarme...—miró enfadada al chico – Y yo que me preocupo por ti...—dijo con un tono de decepción, lo dejó recostado en el suelo y se dispuso a retirarse del lugar.

- Hey, Aome, espera—trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor de sus heridas se lo impidió – Era una broma, discúlpame –

- Este no es momento de hacer bromas—dijo con un tono y mirada de reproche. Se agachó a su lado, observando el estado de su amigo – Debemos curar pronto esas heridas... ¿Puedes caminar?—preguntó.

- No lo sé. No lo he intentado—dijo tratando de incorporarse nuevamente, pero falló – Creo que no puedo—Aome le dio la espalda, se agachó nuevamente y extendió sus brazos hacia atrás.

- Ven, súbete a mi espalda. Yo te llevaré—y volteó a verlo.

- No te preocupes, yo puedo irme solo—dijo, intentando levantarse. Lo consiguió, pero perdió el equilibrio. Rápidamente, Aome logró evitar que se lastimase más atrapándolo en sus brazos.

- Elige: te llevo en mis brazos o en mi espalda –

- En tu espalda—dijo resignado – _No me queda de otra_—pensó. Aome lo cargó en su espalda hacia su habitación y lo recostó en el futon.

- Iré por algunas cosas. Vuelvo enseguida—dijo la joven e hizo abandono del lugar. Inu Yasha la vio salir y recordó algunas de las palabras que ella le había dicho.

- _Yo pensaba que... que tú te... que tú te habías marchado, que me habías dejado aquí, sola_—recordó él - _¿Acaso tanto le importo a Aome?—_pensó. Aquella pregunta siguió rondando su mente, hasta que la joven llegó. Traía vendas, agua, entre otras cosas, para curar sus heridas. Las dejó en el suelo, al lado del futon.

- ¿Podrías quitarte el haori, por favor?—preguntó la joven, preparando las cosas. Él lo hizo y dejó su torso desnudo, lleno de heridas y magulladuras. Aome con cuidado, comenzó a curarlas. Inu Yasha fruncía el ceño, por el dolor que sentía. – No hay otra manera de curarte, tendrás que aguantar el dolor—dijo ella con un tono dulce.

- Disculpa, Aome... –

- Dime –

- ¿Podrías traerme algo de comer? Es que, no he comido nada, desde hace 2 días...—dijo apenado. La verdad es que se moría de hambre.

- ¿Dos días?—preguntó asombrada. Eso quería decir que no había comido desde el día anterior a la salida del lugar de los niños huérfanos.

- Así es... –

- Iré a ordenar comida enseguida—dijo y así lo hizo. Cuando volvió, terminó de curar y vendar las heridas del joven. Los alimentos llegaron aproximadamente 10 minutos después.

- Gracias—dijo el joven a la mujer que le trajo los alimentos. Ella los dejó en una pequeña mesa que estaba cerca del futon.

- ¿Desea algo más, joven?—preguntó ésta, al ver el estado en que se encontraba.

- No, así está bien –

- Con su permiso, me retiro—se retiró. El chico trató de sentarse para poder comer, pero el dolor se lo impidió. (Comprendan que el pobre de Inu Yasha quedó MUY mal herido. Los soldados no tuvieron compasión cuando lo golpearon. Además, que para sacarlo del calabozo, tampoco tuvieron cuidado alguno Oo Su dolor no es una exageración)

- No te preocupes, yo te puedo dar la comida en la boca n.n—dijo Aome con una sonrisa.

- No, no es necesario, yo puedo comer solo -.-u—dijo, sentándose al lado de la mesa, aunque le dolió mucho. Tomó los palillos y comenzó a comer - ¿Ves? –

- Sí—miró la manera de comer de Inu Yasha. Nunca había visto a alguien comer tan rápido, y menos en el delicado estado de salud de su amigo – _Debe ser por el hambre que tiene_—pensó, con una gota en su cabeza. Inu Yasha acabó de comer muy pronto.

- La comida estaba muy buena—dijo, limpiando su boca.

- Me di cuenta de ello por tu manera de comer—se levantó de donde estaba – Llevaré esto a la cocina—dijo, tomando los platos vacíos que había dejado y fue. En el camino de regreso, se encontró con Akitoki Hojo.

- Buenas noches, señorita Aome—dijo con un cierto tono de temor en su voz.

- Buenas noches—un marcado tono de indiferencia se hizo notar en sus palabras. No quería verlo ni a él, ni a Takeshi Hojo. Ambos la habían engañado vilmente.

- Disculpe, necesito hablar con usted –

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted, joven Hojo. Si me disculpa—trató de salir de allí, pero Akitoki la detuvo.

- Discúlpeme, señorita Aome—dijo, arrodillándose en el suelo en forma de arrepentimiento. Aome lo miró de una manera muy fría.

- Lo que usted ordenó a sus soldados que hicieran, no tiene perdón—dijo fríamente y se fue a su habitación. Akitoki se quedó allí, en el suelo.

- _No debimos haber hecho esto, hermano_—pensó entristecido – _Perdimos cualquier oportunidad de que la señorita Aome pensara en nosotros de otra forma más que unos terratenientes_—se levantó y fue a su habitación. Aome llegó junto a Inu Yasha.

- Ya estoy aquí—dijo en voz baja, entrando. Inu Yasha la miró – Pensé que ya dormías –

- No, es que estaba pensando un poco—dijo este. Hacía frío, pues era ya de noche.

- Ya veo—se sentó al lado del futon, donde el joven se encontraba recostado – Ahora puedes dormirte. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en decírmelo—se recostó en el suelo.

- ¿No vas a estar muy incómoda allí?—preguntó – Además, hace frío –

- No te preocupes por mí. Lo importante es que tú estés cómodo. Tú eres el que está herido, no yo –

- Pero... si quieres puedes recostarte a mi lado, aquí en el futon. Lo menos que quiero es causarte molestias, Aome –

- No, de verdad, no te preocupes por mí. Yo estaré bien, he dormido en lugares más duros y fríos que un piso de castillo, durante mis misiones n.nu –

- Insisto en que debes dormir cómoda. Si no lo haces, no tendrás energías ni ánimos suficientes para enfrentar un nuevo día. Y también puedes resfriarte—Aome se levantó de donde estaba y se recostó al lado de Inu Yasha - ¿Ahora te sientes cómoda? –

- Ehm... sí—contestó nerviosa. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban en contacto y eso la ponía en ese estado – _Nunca me había puesto nerviosa al estar al lado de Inu Yasha_—pensó, sonrojada. Tiritaba un poco, por la temperatura ambiental.

- ¿Tienes frío? –

- Sólo un poco, pero ya pasará—sonrió – Buenas noches—se volteó, dándole la espalda – Que tengas dulces sueños—cerró sus ojos. Ambos jóvenes no se habían dado cuenta de que el cielo se había llenado de nubes negras de tormenta. Como aquellas nubes anunciaban, comenzó a llover fuertemente.

- Igualmente. Buenas noches—contestó el joven e hizo lo mismo que Aome, por lo que ambos quedaron de espaldas. La chica se durmió rápidamente, pero él no lograba conciliar el sueño – _Y yo creí que el primero en dormirse sería yo, por la fatiga_—pensó. Aome se volteó, dormida. Inu, al sentir que ella se movía, también se volteó y se encontró con la cara llena de tranquilidad que reflejaba. Aquello le provocó un sentimiento de ternura.

Un relámpago cayó e iluminó la habitación. El chico pensó que el estruendo despertaría a la joven, mas ella siguió durmiendo plácidamente. Inu Yasha se quedó observándola por un rato.

- _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_—pensó y sacudió su cabeza, para alejar los deseos de observarla, sin embargo, poco después, siguió haciéndolo. Posó su mirada en los labios de Aome y comenzó a acercarse a ellos. Estaba a punto de besarla, pero un movimiento de ella hizo que aquellos varoniles labios sólo se posaran en su mejilla. Él reaccionó – _No puedes hacer esto, está mal. Aome es sólo tu amiga. Tu A-MI-GA y, además, compañera de viaje..._—se reprochó en su mente. Se volteó, quedó de espaldas a la joven e hizo el intento nuevamente de dormir. Los relámpagos, la lluvia y la presencia de aquella mujer a su lado, dificultaron su "meta", pero aún así, después de un rato, logró dormirse.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**¡Buen día! Cómo están, queridos lectores? Espero que bien n.n ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Ojalá que haya sido de su agrado! A mi particularmente me gusta mucho n-n

Pobre Inu o.o Fue golpeado brutalmente . y todo por el deseo de los hermanos Hojo de encontrar alguna mujer hermosa con la cual casarse...

¿Inu Yasha, por qué no besaste a Aome cuando tenías la oportunidad? Yo te apoyaba XD Bueno, espero (y creo que ustedes también), que pronto lo haga XD

Bueno, ahora, como es costumbre, va el adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

* * *

_- ¿Ha visto por causalidad a una joven de cabello negro, largo, ojos cafés y que vestía un kimono anaranjado? –_

_- Sí. La vi esta tarde. Se veía realmente muy enojada—a Inu Yasha le surgió una gota en su cabeza._

_- ¿Sabe hacia donde se fue? –_

_- Se fue hacía allá—apuntó el hombre, apuntando en la dirección contraria al bosque._

_- Gracias, y adiós—se fue. Siguió preguntándoles a algunas personas donde se encontraba la chica, lo que finalmente lo condujo a la cantina de la aldea._

* * *

¿Por qué Aome se habrá ido a una cantina¿Qué habrá hecho Inu Yasha para hacerla enojar? Eso y más, lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo de "Oportunidad de Vivir".

Bueno, empezando con los agradecimientos, esta vez van para la única persona que me ha dejado review en los últimos dos capítulos, **JeSsY aOmE, **te aprecio mucho por ser una lectora fiel de mi fic, muchas gracias n-n!

Y a los que no me dejaron review, también les agradezco por leer este fic. Espero que les guste, y algún día se incentiven a dejar un review o a mandarme un mail con sus opiniones!

Bueno, como ya les había dicho en el capítulo anterior, me voy de vacaciones! Así que la próxima actualización, espérenla para más o menos dos semanas más. Me encantaría actualizar antes, pero no podré hacerlo n.nu Espero que me entiendan...

Cuídense mucho! Los quiero ;D!

**Atte. Dany-Chan**

* * *

**P.D: Ya saben, si quieren contactarme, mis mails son: Dany (guión bajo) chan (guión bajo) XD (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com o a danychankawaii (arroba) gmail (punto) com. (Aunque no podré contestarles en dos semanas, ya saben por qué n-nu)**


	8. Cap 07: Borrachera

Aquí estoy yo otra vez! Y no los molestaré mucho antes de leer el capítulo, sólo les dejo lo siguiente:

**- Aclaraciones: **

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora **

**_Disclaimer: Lo mismo de siempre: Los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen, sino que son de sus respectivos dueños... ¿Alguno de ellos eres tú? Por qué no me lo dijiste antes! . ¿Acaso están en venta? (cara de ilusión -carita de asteriscos-) Creo que no... u.u_**

Ahora sí, un nuevo capítulo. ¡Qué lo disfruten!

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 07: Borrachera**

Amaneció. Aún seguía lloviendo, pero levemente. En la habitación que compartían Aome e Inu Yasha, ella despertó. Había dormido muy bien y estaba llena de energía, por lo que se levantó.

- _Qué bien dormí_—pensó, estirándose – _Lo mejor será no despertarlo_—miró a Inu Yasha, que aún dormía – _Debe recuperarse para poder partir lo antes posible. No me gusta estar aquí, este lugar no me da confianza, tampoco sus dueños..._—se quedó un momento con la vista fija a la mesa que usó Inu Yasha para comer – _Iré a la cocina, a traer el desayuno_—avanzó hacia la puerta y salió, tratando de no hacer ruido. El joven despertó unos minutos después. Miró a su alrededor y no encontró a Aome.

- ¿Aome?—la llamó. Nadie contestó – _Que extraño. Seguramente salió a hacer algo—_pensó. Se volvió a acostar y tapar con las mantas. Tenía mucho sueño – _Si no está, lo mejor será dormirme nuevamente_—cerró sus ojos. Aome regresó con el desayuno y el joven al sentir que ella estaba allí, los abrió y se levantó.

- Buenos días—dijo Aome con una sonrisa y dejando la comida en la mesa - ¿Dormiste bien?—preguntó

- Sí y... ¿tú?—recordó el beso en la mejilla que le había dado a la chica - ¿No hubo interrupciones mientras dormías?—preguntó algo nervioso.

- No—contestó ella - ¿Hubo relámpagos acaso? –

- Sí, pero veo que no te despertaron—sonrió nerviosamente – _Menos mal que no se dio cuenta de lo que traté de hacer_—pensó aliviado.

- Traje el desayuno. Pensé que tal vez tendrías hambre cuando despertaras—dijo, cambiando el tema y se sentó al lado de la mesa. Inu hizo lo mismo – _Además, no quería tener que ver y estar con los hermanos Hojo_—pensó

- Que delicioso se ve—comenzó a comer educadamente, no como la vez anterior. Aome también lo hizo. Ambos terminaron, minutos después.

- ¿Te sientes mejor¿Ya no te duelen tanto las heridas?—preguntó, al terminar

- Sí. Tuve un sueño "reparador", literalmente—contestó este, sonriendo.

- ¿Cuándo crees que nos podamos ir de aquí?... Este lugar no me da confianza, ni menos la gente que vive aquí... Ya ves lo que te hicieron... Además, de que me dijeron que tu te habías ido de aquí, disgustado conmigo. Lo único que hacen es mentir... –

- A mí tampoco me dan confianza. Si quieres, podemos irnos de aquí hoy mismo –

- No, eso no es posible. Tú estás herido y debes recuperarte adecuadamente. Además, está lloviendo—observó hacia las ventanas de la habitación – Esperemos a que tú y el clima mejoren, y nos vamos de este lugar –

- Bueno, esta bien—contestó – Pero... –

- ¿Pero qué? –

- ¿Qué podemos hacer en un día de lluvia? Supongo que no querrás quedarte aquí todo el día, sin hacer nada más que estar viendo como cae agua del cielo –

- Mmm...—Aome pensaba en que podían hacer. Inu Yasha tenía razón¿Cómo iban a estar un día entero sin hacer nada de nada? – Ya sé –

- ¿Qué? –

- Yo entrenaré con mi espada mientras tú descansas –

- Yo también entrenaré—se levantó – Lo malo es que mi katana está en los calabozos...—suspiró.

- Inu Yasha, descansa. Entre más rápido te recuperes, más rápido podremos continuar este viaje y llegar a nuestro destino—tomó su katana y se alejó de él– Por favor, no hagas ruido, debo concentrarme para entrenar—dijo amablemente.

- De acuerdo—se calló. Aome le dirigió una sonrisa y luego cerró sus ojos. Se mantuvo algunos segundos sin moverse, luego lentamente desenvainó su espada, aún con los ojos cerrados, y comenzó a hacer movimientos con ella, como si estuviese atacando a un enemigo "imaginario". Aquellos movimientos tenían mucha precisión, como si estuviera combatiendo realmente contra alguien. A Inu Yasha lo dejaron asombrado.

- _Que hábil es Aome con la espada_—pensó asombrado – _Me encantaría practicar junto a ella, pero estas malditas heridas no me dejan. Si tan solo no me hubiesen atacado tantos soldados a la vez esa tarde_—estaba a punto de suspirar, pero se detuvo para no desconcentrar a la chica en su entrenamiento.

Ella continuó con eso por aproximadamente media hora. Cuando terminó, tomó una toalla que había en un armario de la habitación y con ella se quitó el sudor.

- ¿Y qué tal lo hago, eh¿No soy toda una profesional en el uso de la katana?—preguntó engreídamente.

- Sí, si lo haces bien. Pero si fueras un poco más humilde, sería mejor –

- Lo decía en broma n-nu—dijo la chica – Iré a tomar un baño. Tú quédate aquí, descansando. No vayas a salir a ningún lado—advirtió

- Sí, lo que digas, "mamá"—contestó él, con voz de niño.

- No bromees conmigo—contestó resentida – Nos vemos—salió de la habitación rumbo al baño. Tardó unos minutos en terminar de bañarse – _Me encanta poder bañarme con agua caliente, me relaja mucho_—pensó mientras salía del baño, con una toalla en su mojado cabello. En el camino a la habitación se encontró con Takeshi Hojo.

- Buenos días, señorita Aome—dijo él, mirándola fijamente.

- Buenos días—contestó fríamente, al igual como lo había hecho con Akitoki la noche anterior, y siguió caminando. Poco antes de llegar a la habitación, Takeshi la tomó de los brazos y la arrinconó contra una pared - ¿Qué cree que hace?—preguntó casi en un grito, enojada, tratando de zafarse de aquellos brazos, mas no podía hacerlo. Takeshi comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la cara de Aome, específicamente a sus labios. Él cerró sus ojos, aunque ella seguía forcejeando para salir de allí.

- ¿Qué son esos gritos?—preguntó Inu Yasha, asomándose desde la puerta de la habitación, con algo de dificultad. Al ver lo que el joven Hojo intentaba hacer, enfureció, fue hacia él y lo golpeó fuertemente, tumbándolo en el piso.

- ¿Qué crees que hacías?—preguntó Inu Yasha muy enojado y abrazó a la chica, como acto reflejo de protección.

- Gracias, Inu Yasha—contestó Aome con una sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos. Se sentía muy bien entre los brazos del chico, así que aprovechó el momento. A Inu Yasha le sucedía algo parecido, le gustaba tener a la joven en sus brazos, sentir que podía protegerla y le encantaba esa sonrisa que le dedicaba, sólo a él. Aquello duró hasta que Takeshi comenzó a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—preguntó dificultosamente, mientras quitaba un hilillo de sangre que corría desde sus labios.

- Estabas tratando de hacer algo que Aome no quería que hicieras. Así no se trata a nadie, ni menos a una mujer—dejó de abrazar a la chica y esta asintió. No es que Inu Yasha se refiriera a las mujeres como el "sexo débil", sino como a personas a las que se les debía respeto.

- Es cierto—dijo esta – No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más –

- Disculpa, fue un impulso. No volverá a suceder—dijo Takeshi arrepentido y se fue. Aome e Inu Yasha entraron a su habitación.

- Nos iremos de aquí lo antes posible—dijo Inu Yasha al entrar – Apenas termine la lluvia y se despeje un poco el cielo, partiremos ¿Está bien? –

- Pero... tus heridas...—señaló Aome.

- Apenas nos vayamos de aquí, buscamos una aldea donde descansar y nos quedamos allí unos días ¿De acuerdo? –

- Está bien—contestó resignada. A ella tampoco le agradaba estar en ese lugar pero lo más importante en ese momento era la salud de Inu Yasha – Pero nos quedaremos en esa aldea hasta que estés completamente recuperado –

- Sí, como quieras –

- Entonces arreglaré nuestras cosas—busco sus pertenencias y las dispuso para su partida. Cuando terminó, recordó algo – Yo iré por tu espada. Vuelvo enseguida—salió de la habitación y se dirigió a los calabozos. Justo en ese momento, dejó de llover. Le costó un poco convencer a los guardias para que la dejaran entrar, pero una pequeña "demostración" de sus habilidades con la katana, logró hacerlo. Buscó la espada, lo que le tardó un buen rato. Cuando salió de allí, las nubes se habían despejado un poco, dejando ver el cielo azul. Volvió a la habitación – Listo, aquí está tu espada—dijo, entregándosela.

- Gracias—contestó - ¿Viste el cielo? –

- Sí, se ha despejado un poco –

- Si es que continúa despejándose, podríamos irnos hoy mismo –

- Es verdad. Ojalá que así sea—ambos comenzaron a conversar de algunas cosas, prefiriendo no tocar el tema de lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos. Llegó la hora de almorzar y comieron. Con el paso del tiempo, las nubes desaparecieron completamente del cielo.

- Creo que ahora si podemos irnos—dijo Inu Yasha, tomando sus cosas. Aome hizo lo mismo. Ambos se dirigieron a la salida.

- Espera—dijo Aome – Debo, por lo menos, darles las gracias a los terratenientes por habernos permitido quedarnos aquí unos días –

- Yo iré contigo—la joven asintió y ambos fueron al salón, donde les dijeron que se encontraban los gemelos Hojo. Pidieron a un soldado que los anunciara dentro del salón y él así lo hizo. Los hermanos Hojo les permitieron entrar y ambos así lo hicieron.

- Sólo veníamos a decirles que estábamos agradecidos por el hospedaje y la comida que nos dieron aquí—Aome hizo una reverencia e Inu Yasha también lo hizo – Sin nada más que decirles, nos retiramos del castillo. Con su permiso... —volvió a hacer una reverencia y ambos se fueron del castillo.

- Creo que será la última vez que veamos a la señorita Aome Asakura, hermano—dijo Akitoki, apenado.

Aome e Inu Yasha ya llevaban más o menos media hora caminando, desde que había salido del hogar de los Hojo. Los dos esperaban encontrar una aldea pronto, donde Inu Yasha pudiese descansar adecuadamente.

- ¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó Aome – ¿No tienes molestias? –

- Sólo unas pocas, pero no es nada –

- Espero que encontremos alguna aldea pronto, donde puedas descansar—agregó. Ambos siguieron caminando por alrededor de una hora más, hasta que encontraron una aldea. Allí pidieron alojamiento en una posada y Aome obligó a Inu Yasha a que se recostara inmediatamente. Inu protestó – Es por tu bien. Después me lo agradecerás –

- No me trates como a un niño. Yo sé cuidarme solo—siguió protestando.

- Yo sólo quiero que te recuperes pronto. Así, más rápido llegaremos al castillo Higurashi y más rápido te desharás de mí¿Recuerdas? –

- Sí, es cierto. Tú sólo causas molestias –

- ¿Qué dijiste?—dijo Aome muy enfadada, con una vena palpitante apareciendo en su frente.

- Lo que oíste—sonrió

- Eres insoportable—Aome abrió la puerta de la habitación, salió y la cerró de un portazo - _¡Cómo me hace enfadar este hombre!—_pensó y salió de la posada. La cara de enfado que mostraba hacía a muchos de los aldeanos asustarse y retroceder. Caminó por toda la aldea, tratando de calmar su rabia, más no podía – _Yo que me preocupo por él y me trata de esa manera..._—pensó. Miró un cartel que decía "Cantina" – _Tal vez si bebo un poco, dejaré de estar tan enojada_—entró, se sentó en un lugar alejado de las demás mesas y ordenó sake. Se lo trajeron enseguida – Gracias—dijo y lo bebió. Aún no se le pasaba el enojo, así que ordenó más y más sake, hasta que quedó ebria – ¡Más sake!—gritó con voz de borracha (XDD)

- Señorita, usted ya ha bebido demasiado—le dijo el cantinero. Aome se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a él – No esta bien que alguien beba de esa manera... -

- Yo sé cuando parar¡hip!—contestó ella golpeando una mesa (Ahora, cada vez que hable, lo hará con voz de borracha XD) – ¡Quiero más sake! –

- Esta bien, pero este será el último¿entendido?—advirtió el hombre.

- De acuerdo—contestó. Bebió el licor.

- Usted me debe...—le dijo la cantidad. Aome pagó y se fue de la cantina. Caminaba tambaleante y casi tropezó repetidas veces. Iba en dirección a la posada, pero aún no quería ver a Inu Yasha.

- _Mejor iré al bosque. Así no veré al tonto de Inu Yasha_—pensó y así lo hizo. El único problema era que ya estaba empezando a anochecer y a esas horas estar solo en el bosque era muy peligroso, sobre todo para una mujer, y más aún si estaba ebria. En la posada, Inu ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse por Aome. La noche llegó y no había rastros de la chica.

- _¿Dónde se habrá metido esa mujer?—_pensó, luego de haberle preguntado al recepcionista si la había visto – _Lo mejor será ir a buscarla_—salió de la posada, en su busca. Vio a un hombre que estaba sentado en el suelo, al parecer vendiendo algunas cosas – Disculpe... –

- ¿Qué se le ofrece¿Desea comprar algo?—preguntó aquel hombre.

- ¿Ha visto por causalidad a una joven de cabello negro, largo, ojos cafés y que vestía un kimono anaranjado? –

- Sí. La vi esta tarde. Se veía realmente muy enojada—a Inu Yasha le surgió una gota en su cabeza.

- ¿Sabe hacia donde se fue? –

- Se fue hacía allá—apuntó el hombre, apuntando en la dirección contraria al bosque.

- Gracias, y adiós—se fue. Siguió preguntándoles a algunas personas donde se encontraba la chica, lo que finalmente lo condujo a la cantina – Buenas noches—dijo, entrando.

- Buenas noches—contestó el cantinero - ¿Desea beber algo? –

- No. Quiero saber si ha visto a...—le dio la descripción de Aome.

- Claro que sí. Ella estuvo aquí y bebió mucho. Salió muy ebria de este lugar y si yo no le digo que deje de beber, lo hubiese continuado haciendo... –

- Ya veo—Inu Yasha tenía un semblante preocupado. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer Aome si estaba borracha¿Dónde se habría metido? - ¿Sabe dónde fue?—preguntó.

- Cuando salió, iba en dirección a la posada—contestó.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo fue eso? –

- Hace un poco más de media hora, creo –

- Gracias por la información, y adiós—se fue de la cantina. Si Aome no había ido a la posada... - ¿Dónde estás, Aome?—susurró y luego siguió preguntando a otros aldeanos si la habían visto.

Aome ya llevaba un buen rato caminando a través del bosque. Varias veces había tropezado con las ramas de los árboles y su kimono ya estaba algo sucio por las caídas. Aún con algo de dolor en sus rodillas, continuaba caminando.

- Creo que ya debo volver ¡hip! Ya es tarde ¡hip!—dijo Aome. Se escuchó un ruido a su alrededor, lo que la asustó - ¿Quién anda ahí¡hip! –

- ¿Qué hace una bella señorita como tú en el bosque, sola, a estas horas?—preguntó apareciendo un bandido, junto con otros dos hombres. Todos miraban a Aome con malos ojos. (Pervertidos ¬¬)

- Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa ¡hip!—dijo desafiante. No se dejaría intimidar por simples bandidos, aún en su estado.

- La señorita está borracha—estalló en carcajadas otro de los bandidos. Los demás lo siguieron. Aome hizo intento de abandonar el lugar, mas uno de ellos, que parecía el jefe, la sostuvo de un brazo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Tú te quedarás con nosotros esta noche—dijo maliciosamente aquel hombre. Aome comenzó a temer por su integridad.

- _¿Qué haré?_—pensó – _Estos hombres... son capaces de hacerme cualquier cosa... y no estoy en condiciones de enfrentarlos... pero... creo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo_—pensó decidida a actuar. (No me pregunten como piensa tan claramente si está borracha O.o. Quizás la situación la hizo salir un poco de la ebriedad...) Con unos de sus codos golpeó el abdomen del "jefe", este la soltó y cayó.

- Veo que eres muy ruda—dijo el tercer hombre – Por lo que hiciste, pagarás muy caro—desenvainó su espada y se dispuso a atravesar el cuerpo de Aome, mas ella por muy poco logró esquivar el ataque. Los movimientos de aquel hombre no eran muy ágiles, sino que las respuestas físicas de la chica eran muy lentas. Si estuviese en una situación normal, o sea, lúcida, ya habría acabado con ellos.

- _Maldición_—pensó - _¿Por qué tuve que beber tanto?_—se reprochó.

Inu Yasha ya había averiguado hacia donde se había ido la joven.

- _De todos los lugares a los que podía ir... ¿Tenía que irse al bosque?—_pensaba él, mientras corría a través de aquel lugar. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento – Solo espero que Aome se encuentre bien...—continuó corriendo lo más velozmente que podía, con la condición en la que se encontraba. Aún no se había recuperado bien de sus heridas.

Aome seguía tratando de esquivar los ataques de los bandidos, pero se le hacía cada vez más difícil.

- _Creo que pronto me vencerán_—estaba agotada y el estar ebria no le ayudaba en nada. En un intento de eludir una agresión, perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Los dos subordinados del jefe de los bandidos, la sujetaron fuertemente de ambos brazos, impidiendo todo movimiento e intento de escape por parte de ella. Los hombres sonrieron maliciosamente.

- Antes de matarte...—dijo el jefe tomando con una de sus sucias manos la barbilla de Aome – Jugaré contigo—ella lo miró con repugnancia. Él, con lujuria y perversión. El sujeto la agarró de la cintura y acercó su cuerpo al de ella. La chica sólo deseaba que un milagro sucediera, algo que la salvara de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. El bandido comenzó a acercarse a los labios de la joven, con visibles intenciones de besarla. Ella cerró sus ojos fuertemente, intentando evadir la situación próxima.

- _Y eso que este, mi primer y, quizás, último beso, tendrá que ser con un inmundo bandido..._—pensó triste. El jefe estaba a punto de besarla, pero no contaba con la llegada de alguien en ese preciso momento.

- ¡Suéltala!—se escuchó un grito proveniente del bosque. Los bandidos que sujetaban a la mujer miraron a todos lados, pero no vieron a nadie. Luego de la nada, apareció Inu Yasha. Su cara mostraba una gran furia, más de la que había demostrado al ver a Aome a punto de ser besada por Takeshi. El jefe apartó su rostro del de la joven y miró furioso al chico.

- No te metas en mis asuntos, chiquillo—le dijo con sorna.

- Sucede que tu asunto es también el mío—dijo desafiante. No permitiría que aquellos hombres le hiciesen algo a Aome y menos en el estado en que se encontraba – Suéltala, si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo—desenvainó su espada y la apuntó hacia el tipo.

- ¿Así que quieres jugar?—soltó la cintura de la chica. Ella no podía hablar de la impresión que tenía. Inu Yasha había aparecido en el momento exacto, tal como lo había hecho aquella mañana – Juguemos entonces—agarró su espada y se lanzó al ataque.

- _Creo que él es mi ángel de la guarda_—pensó la chica feliz. Trató de reunir las fuerzas suficientes para deshacerse del agarre de esos tipos. Y lo logró. Luego, con rapidez, les dio un golpe certero en la cabeza a cada uno, dejándolos inconscientes (parece que el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo ha disminuido un poco n.nu). Después de hacer eso se dejó caer al suelo. Aquella situación la había dejado agotada, física y mentalmente.

Inu Yasha, luego de unas hábiles maniobras, tenía al hombre pidiendo misericordia ante su espada, que se encontraba cerca del cuello del bandido.

- Por Favor... ¡No me mates!—suplicaba él.

- Eres patético. No mereces existir—la mirada de Inu era fría y distante, además de amenazante. (Que miedo OoO)

- ¡No lo mates!—gritó Aome, levantándose.

- Lo que el acaba de hacerte es imperdonable –

- Creo que con el susto ha sido suficiente, además de...—golpeó certeramente al hombre en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente como a los demás - ...esto—sonrió triunfante – Nadie trata de hacerme lo que pensabas... ¡Nadie!—le lanzó una mirada de odio.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Luego de eso, Aome se lanzó a los brazos de Inu Yasha .

- Gracias por venir a rescatarme—él la abrazó sobre–protectoramente. Ya era la segunda vez en el día que Aome pasaba por una situación así. No debía de ser nada fácil para ella.

- De nada, pero... –

- ¿Qué? –

- No vuelvas a beber de esa manera. No le hace bien ni a tu cuerpo ni a tu mente—le reprochó y ella sonrió.

- Prometo no volver a hacerlo—dijo, verdaderamente arrepentida – Pero... todo fue por tu culpa –

- ¿Mi culpa? Yo sólo bromeaba contigo. Yo jamás he pensado que eres una molestia para mí—la miró a los ojos

- ¿En serio? –

- Así es—contestó. Ella se aferró más al joven.

- Gracias por salvarme y preocuparte por mí—se acercó al rostro del joven y le dio un beso en la mejilla. A él le agradó el gesto.

- De nada—sonrió – Lo mejor sería que volviéramos a la posada. Ambos tenemos que descansar—miró a Aome y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

Eso le causó enternecimiento y se quedó un ratito mirándola. Luego, la tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la aldea, más específicamente a la posada.

- _¿Por qué me preocupo de esta manera de ella?—_pensaba en el camino – _Acaso... acaso yo... me estaré... ¿Enamorando de Aome?—_miró la cara de la chica que dormía plácidamente y se sonrojó. Aome sonrió, como si en sueños pudiese ver la expresión de Inu Yasha.

Llegaron a la posada y luego a su habitación. Él la recostó con cuidado en unos de los futones, tratando de no despertarle. Ella tenía sujeto con sus manos el haori del joven.

- Aome—le dijo suavemente – Suéltame—como si lo hubiese escuchado, lo soltó, pero tomó una de las manos de Inu y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Esto le causó un recuerdo al joven...

_**----- Flash Back----**_

_Se encontraba él paseando por los jardines del palacio real, junto con la princesa Kagome. Ambos conversan alegremente, mientras caminaban. Los pétalos de cerezo caían, mientras el viento los hacía danzar. _

_- Y así concluyó todo—dijo Kagome entre risas, terminando un relato._

_- Jamás lo hubiese pensado—dijo Inu Yasha sonriente. Kagome se detuvo, frente a un gran árbol de cerezo - ¿Qué te sucede?—se detuvo él también._

_- Inu Yasha... –_

_- Dime –_

_- Quiero que me prometas algo—dijo seriamente._

_- ¿Qué cosa? –_

_- Prométeme... prométeme que siempre vamos a estar juntos, que nada ni nadie nos va a separar—tomó la mano del príncipe y juntó su palma con la de ella._

_- Te lo prometo, Kagome-chan—sonrió – Tú también promételo—ella entrelazó sus dedos con la mano del chico y él hizo lo mismo._

_- Lo prometo. Nunca nos vamos a separar...—sonrió, mientras los pétalos de cerezo hacía aún más bonita aquella escena._

_**----- Fin Flash Back-----**_

- _Lástima que no pudiste cumplir tu promesa, princesa Kagome. Aunque no fue tu culpa... _—pensó melancólico. Soltó la mano de Aome, la tapó con las mantas, se acostó en el otro futon y se durmió.

La noche pasó y amaneció. Inu Yasha fue el primero en despertarse. Fue a pedir que les trajeran el desayuno a la habitación.

- _No tengo muchos ánimos para ir a desayunar al comedor, además de que seguramente Aome no se sentirá muy bien cuando se despierte..._—pensó mientras volvía a la habitación. La chica despertó, cuando Inu Yasha volvió.

- ¡Ay, me duele mucho la cabeza—dijo ella tocándose la frente. Al chico le surgió una gota en la cabeza.

- Fue por todo lo que bebiste ayer. No podías quedar sin secuelas después de eso—contestó él.

- No quiero volver a emborracharme nunca más—se quedó un momento en silencio – Por cierto... –

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? De lo poco que recuerdo, ambos estábamos en el bosque... –

- Te quedaste dormida y yo tuve que traerte hasta aquí, cargándote en brazos –

- Ya veo—se sonrojó. Recordó como se había lanzado a los brazos de Inu la noche anterior y se sonrojó más, cosa que ocultó bajo las mantas del futon – Nunca volveré a beber como ayer—decía entre lamentos – Nunca más –

- Espero que lo recuerdes—tocaron la puerta y un hombre entró. Les dejó el desayuno y se fue – Aquí está el desayuno. Levántate—la destapó.

- Quiero quedarme aquí—intentó taparse nuevamente, pero él se lo impidió.

- No puedes quedarte todo el día ahí. Hazte responsable de tus actos y levántate –

- Está bien—miró resentida al joven, se levantó y luego comenzó a desayunar. Inu hizo lo mismo. El hombre vino a retirar los platos vacíos y le recomendó a Aome una infusión para que se sintiera mejor de los síntomas de la resaca – Gracias—dijo cuando bebió aquella infusión, en la recepción de la posada. Algunos minutos después se sintió mejor – Ya no me siento tan mal—dijo aliviada en su habitación, junto a Inu Yasha.

- Que bueno—contestó él - Pero no vuelvas a beber de esa forma –

- De eso estoy segura. No lo volveré a hacer. Te lo prometo –

Pasaron algunos días e Inu Yasha se recuperó por completo. Ambos prepararon sus cosas para la partida, pagaron la cuenta y salieron de la posada.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos falta para llegar al castillo Higurashi?—preguntó Aome

- Creo que si no hacemos paradas muy largas... unas dos o tres semanas—contestó Inu.

- Ya veo, entonces, démonos prisa. Falta mucho para llegar aún—comenzó a caminar aprisa y él hizo lo mismo, reanudando su viaje hacia aquel castillo.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **Hola, mis queridísimos lectores ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien; yo, aquí, trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que espero que les haya gustado n.n Y también, acabando de volver de unas reponedoras vacaciones :3

Ahora ven la razón por la cual Aome se emborrachó XD Todo fue culpa de Inu Yasha, que la hizo enojar... Pero después de la experiencia que pasó, creo que desistirá de beber por un buen tiempo más...

En fin, no los molesto más por el momento y les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo...

* * *

_- Oye... ¿Te llamas Inu Yasha, verdad?—le preguntó el niño, cuando ya no vio a Aome cerca de ellos._

_- Así es—contestó él_

_- Te quería preguntar algo... –_

_- ¿Qué cosa? –_

_- ¿Tú y Aome son prometidos?—preguntó inocentemente. Inu Yasha se puso rojo como tomate._

* * *

¿Quién será el niño que acompaña a Inu Yasha¿Por qué al joven príncipe le afectó tanto la pregunta que le hizo el pequeño? Eso y más, lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo, que se vendrá muy pronto, dependiendo de los reviews.

Respecto a eso, quiero agradecerles a **Kagome katheryne** (que bueno que te haya gustado mi Fic, me haces muy feliz. Y aquí, te he dejado la continuación n.n Espero que sea de tu agrado!), a **Jessy Aome** (mi fiel lectora y amiga, muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo n-n), también a **Naoko **(Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado como se ha estado desarrollando la relación Inu-Aome. Y sí, esos malvados Hojo, que se atreven a golpear a Inu ;o; Descarados... pero ya recibieron sus buenos golpes por parte mía, no te preocupes. Y, además, creo que no volverán a aparecer para molestar a los protagonistas... Así que tienes que estar tranquila n-n Aunque a "nuestros héroes", les quedan bastante otras pruebas por afrentar... y hay Fic para mucho rato XD), y a la gente que lee esta historia, pero no deja review. A ellos también se les agradece, y espero que pronto me dejen un review, con su opinión y comentarios, que me animan mucho a seguir y seguir escribiendo n-n.

Ya dije que la continuación se vendrá pronto, siempre y cuando reciba reviews n.n Los esperaré con ansias y recibiré con felicidad!

Bueno, sin más que desearles que tengan un buen día, y de que sigan mostrándome su apoyo como lo han hecho, se despide su servidora...

**Atte. Dany-Chan**

* * *

**P.D: Ya saben, como siempre, mis mails son: Dany (guión bajo) chan (guión bajo) XD (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com o a danychankawaii (arroba) gmail (punto) com, si quieren dejarme algún comentario o algo. O si no, háganlo un review, como más les acomode n.n No se cohíban, dejen su opinión, no muerdo XD**

**P.D2: Pensaba en publicar este capítulo ayer, pero, por una extraña razón, el sitio no me dejaba subir el capítulo. Que bueno que ya esté todo solucionado n.n! Matta ne!**


	9. Cap 08: Rescate

Hola! Hoy no más molestias, a excepción de las aclaraciones y el disclaimer, antes del nuevo cap! XD

**- Aclaraciones: **

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora **

**- Disclaimer: Inu Yasha & Cía no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán nunca, aunque yo lo lamente -.-...**

Que disfruten el nuevo capítulo de...

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 08: Rescate**

Habían salido el día anterior de la aldea. Trataban de avanzar más a prisa, pues ya habían perdido bastante tiempo con todos los "percances" que habían sufrido. Aome llevaba puesto su traje de combate, por que era muy difícil caminar a través del bosque con el kimono puesto. Que viajaran por el bosque se debía a que Inu Yasha nuevamente la había logrado "convencer" de irse por el bosque y no por el sendero.

- _Otra vez lo mismo_—pensó Aome mientras caminaba, tratando de esquivar árboles y ramas – _Yo me iría saltando por los árboles, pero no puedo dejar a Inu Yasha sólo, detrás de mí_ –

- ¿Qué te sucede?—preguntó Inu Yasha, al verla tan pensativa.

- Nada, nada. Sólo que estoy cansada de tener que esquivar ramas y árboles, una y otra vez—contestó y lo miró "feo" (o sea, con una mirada de reproche)

- Yo tengo mis razones para querer venirme por aquí –

- ¿Y cuáles son? –

- Ehm...—contestó y a lo lejos se oyó un grito - ¿Qué fue eso? –

- Al parecer alguien está en peligro—Aome saltó hacia un árbol y comenzó a avanzar hacia donde provenía aquel grito.

En el camino, su espada se le cayó, quedándose sólo con el arco y las flechas como arma de ataque. Desde los árboles vio un claro en el bosque. Allí se encontraba un monstruo, atacando a un niño. Aquel ser estaba a punto de hacerle daño, pero Aome rápidamente tomó al niño de la cintura y lo llevó a la cima de un árbol.

- ¿Estás bien?—preguntó la joven al niño. Este se veía muy asustado como para pronunciar palabra. Aún así él asintió, aferrado a la cintura de Aome para no caer – No te vayas a soltar por ningún motivo—le dijo y él volvió a asentir. Ella sacó una flecha de su carcaj (el estuche que contiene las flechas) y la apuntó con su arco hacia el monstruo.

Inu Yasha llegó hacia donde estaban. En el camino, había visto la katana de Aome y la recogió. Se fijó en que ella apuntaba la flecha hacia el enemigo y que de aquel objeto emanaba un extraño poder.

- _Aome tiene... ¿poderes espirituales?—_pensó él, asombrado. Ella lanzó la flecha y le dio justo en el corazón al monstruo, por lo que este cayó.

- ¡Inu Yasha!—gritó la chica – Mátalo con tu espada—él reaccionó y así lo hizo. Ella bajó del árbol junto al niño y lo sentó en el suelo – No te preocupes, ya pasó todo, pequeño—dijo con dulzura, para calmarlo y pasó su mano por el cabello de él, que tenía la cabeza gacha. Inu se acercó a ellos.

- Gracias, por salvarme, señorita sacerdotisa—contestó el niño, levantando su cabeza.

- De nada. Pero yo no soy una sacerdotisa n.nu –

- Pero... usted tiene poderes espirituales¿no? –

- Así es. Pero desde que tengo recuerdo, los poseo... –

- Nunca me habías mencionado eso—le dijo Inu a Aome.

- Se me olvidó decírtelo—dijo a modo de disculpa. Luego se acercó al monstruo y puso una de sus manos en el cuerpo de ese ser –_ Ojalá que supiese como purificar sus energías malignas_—pensó y volvió donde estaban Inu y el niño - ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? –

- Me llamo Shippou—contestó este

- ¿Y qué haces solo en este bosque¿Te has separado de tus padres? –

- Mis padres murieron o mejor dicho... los mataron—se le escaparon algunas lágrimas y bajó la cabeza

- Pobrecito—Aome lo abrazó consoladoramente – _Nos hemos encontrado con otro niño huérfano_—pensó entristecida.

- ¿Qué haces en este bosque, Shippou?—preguntó Inu Yasha

- Estaba buscando la aldea donde viven unos familiares, pero me perdí –

- Ya veo—dijo Aome – Si quieres, podemos llevarte a esa aldea ¿Estás de acuerdo Inu Yasha? –

- No podemos dejarlo aquí solo—dijo a modo de respuesta. Aome sonrió.

- ¿Sabes en que dirección queda la aldea donde vive tu familia? –

- Creo que era cerca de las montañas –

- Entonces, nos tomará dos o tres días llegar allá y tal vez uno o dos en regresar—pensó en voz alta – Si te molesta Inu Yasha, yo puedo irme con Shippou, ir a dejarlo a la aldea y luego te alcanzo –

- No te preocupes, los acompañaré –

- Gracias por hacerme el favor de acompañarme a la aldea—dijo Shippou feliz e hizo una reverencia.

- Como dijo Inu Yasha hace unos momentos, no podemos dejarte solo, en este peligroso bosque—Aome sonrió – Lo mejor será que partamos lo antes posible, para aprovechar de avanzar lo más que podamos –

- Así es—contestó Inu – Pero... –

- ¿Pero qué? –

- ¿Sabes dónde está la salida del bosque? –

- Aquí vamos de nuevo—dijo con tono resignado y suspiró. Era la segunda vez que se perdían en un bosque. Saltó a un árbol, para tratar de ver donde estaba el sendero, pero no lo vio – Creo que será una larga búsqueda del sendero...—bajó del árbol – Yo buscaré el camino, ustedes quédense aquí –

- Esta bien. Yo cuidaré de Shippou mientras no estás –

- Gracias—Aome sonrió y se fue, saltando de árbol en árbol.

- Oye... ¿Te llamas Inu Yasha, verdad?—le preguntó Shippou, cuando ya no vio a Aome cerca de ellos.

- Así es—contestó él

- Te quería preguntar algo... –

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- ¿Tú y Aome son prometidos?—preguntó inocentemente. Inu se puso rojo como un tomate.

- N... no. Sólo somos compañeros de viaje, además de amigos—contestó nervioso. Shippou lo miró incrédulamente.

- ¿Seguro?—preguntó con un tono incrédulo y lo miró fijamente.

- Claro que sí—contestó enojado - _¿Cómo es posible que un niño me haga sentir nervioso?—_pensó enfadado – Además¿qué te importa? Sólo eres un niño... –

- Sólo tenía algunas dudas—rió – Aome es una chica muy bonita¿no es cierto? –

- Yo no tengo por qué responder tus preguntas—se volteó de espaldas al pequeño, sonrojado – Por cierto... ¿qué edad tienes?—lo miró

- Casi diez años... –

- No sé como eres capaz de hacer esas preguntas a alguien mayor que tú. Eres muy irrespetuoso –

- Debe ser por todo lo que me enseñó mi primo Miroku –

- ¿Miroku¿No es el hombre que atendía la posada que queda en una aldea que está camino a la Cuidad Imperial? –

- Así es. Yo venía con él en este viaje, pero nos distanciamos en el camino. Es uno de los pocos familiares que me quedan con vida—dijo entristecido.

- No te preocupes, ya lo encontraremos—trató de consolarlo, pues aún era sólo un niño.

- Él me dijo que si nos separábamos, tenía que dirigirme a la aldea de mis otros familiares, porque allí se encontraría esperándome, lo malo...—dudó si continuar - ...es que no se exactamente en que parte de la montaña estará... –

- Ya la encontraremos, no te preocupes –

Pasaron algunos minutos, en que ninguno dijo nada y luego Aome llegó.

- Ya encontré la ruta para llegar al sendero—dijo ella bajando de un árbol – Aunque está un poco lejos de aquí... –

- Ya veo. Entonces, lo mejor será partir hacia allá ahora mismo—Inu le hizo una seña a Shippou para que partieran y así lo hicieron.

El sendero estaba algo lejos de allí, por lo que demoraron aproximadamente 40 minutos en llegar a él. Aome se había demorado menos en encontrarlo, puesto que ella antes había ido saltando por los árboles.

Shippou estaba muy cansado, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer aquellas caminatas a través del bosque.

- ¿Y como fue que te separaste de tu primo?—preguntó Inu a Shippou.

- ¿Venías con tu primo?—preguntó Aome.

- Es que unos guerreros del emperador Naraku nos atacaron y ahí nos separamos. Yo escapé al bosque y mientras corría, me encontré con aquel monstruo que vieron hace unos momentos. Espero que Miroku esté bien—Shippou suspiró

- ¿Miroku¿No era él el joven que atendía la posada en una aldea que queda camino a la Cuidad Imperial? –

- Así es. Él es mi primo y juntos viajábamos a la aldea de mis familiares, hasta que nos separamos. Pero planeamos que si eso pasaba, ambos nos juntaríamos en la aldea cerca de la montaña –

- Ya veo –

- Espero verlo pronto –

- No te desesperes, pronto lo encontraremos—Aome sonrió y luego continuaron con su viaje. Preguntaron a los viajeros que veían pasar si sabían donde quedaba exactamente la aldea que buscaban, mas la información que recopilaron no era de mucha ayuda. Además, que les habían advertido que no había camino hacia la montaña y que el bosque que comunicaba el sendero con ésta era muy peligroso.

- ¿Estás seguro de que aquella aldea se encuentra en las montañas?—preguntó Inu, cuando los tres estaban sentados a la orilla del sendero mientras veían el atardecer. Shippou bajó la mirada.

- Miroku me dijo que así era. Él ha estado allí antes, visitando a nuestros otros familiares –

- ¿Has visitado tú esa aldea?—preguntó Aome

- Sí, pero creo que fue cuando tenía 4 años y no recuerdo el camino –

- Ya veo –

Se quedaron a dormir en un claro del bosque, ya que no había aldeas cerca de allí. Al día siguiente, volvieron al sendero. Se dirigieron al otro lado de este, donde había otro bosque, sólo que más tenebroso y lleno de monstruos que el anterior. Aome estaba subida a un árbol de aquel lugar, tratando de ubicar la aldea de los familiares del niño.

- Creo que vi algo—dijo ella a los chicos, que se encontraban en el suelo – Veo una especie de aldea fortificada a lo lejos –

- Esa es, esa es—dijo Shippou feliz.

- Está algo lejos de aquí—bajó del árbol y se situó junto a ellos – Y he visto algunos monstruos, así que debemos tener mucho cuidado –

- Vamonos entonces, no debemos perder tiempo—Inu Yasha comenzó a caminar y la joven con el niño lo siguieron. Cuando apenas llevaban 5 minutos de camino, apareció el primer monstruo. No era muy fuerte, así que lo vencieron enseguida – Ese fue fácil—envainó su espada.

- Ojalá que todos sean así—Aome suspiró – O tal vez no llegaremos a salvo a la aldea –

- Animo, ya verás que será así—Shippou sonrió y la chica hizo lo mismo.

Fueron pasando las horas y cada vez aparecían monstruos más fuertes. Avanzar a través del bosque era difícil, estaba comenzando a oscurecer y Aome junto con Inu Yasha estaban realmente exhaustos, puesto que las energías se les habían acabado y sólo habían podido comer algunas pequeñas frutas que crecían en el lugar.

- Ya no puedo más—Aome se dejó caer cerca de un árbol, donde apoyó su espalda.

- Hemos estado combatiendo todo el día, y pareciera que este bosque no tuviese fin—Inu cayó cerca de Aome y cerró sus ojos.

- Animo amigos, la aldea no debe estar lejos—trató de animarlos Shippou

- Eso es lo que nos vienes diciendo hace más de dos horas –

- Estoy seguro de que estamos cerca, Inu Yasha –

- Solo quiero que se acaben los monstruos—Aome suspiró – Me subiré a un árbol para ver si diviso la aldea—trató de hacerlo del modo acostumbrado (saltando), pero no tenía fuerzas, así que tuvo que subir por el medio tradicional (o sea, usando sus manos y pies para aferrarse al árbol). Le costó mucho, pero lo logró – Veo la aldea—dijo entre emocionada y cansada – Está a 30 minutos de aquí, al parecer –

- ¿Ves? Te dije que estábamos cerca—Shippou sonrió y ayudó a Inu Yasha a levantarse.

- Ojalá que no aparezcan más de esos seres detestables—dijo este a modo de respuesta.

- Andando—Aome bajó del árbol – Así lograremos descansar antes n.n y comer–-su estomago sonó y ella se sonrojó.

Y partieron, con la esperanza de que no se les acercaran más monstruos en el camino. Llevaban aproximadamente 15 minutos caminando, cuando se les apareció un monstruo más fuerte y grande que los anteriores. Shippou se escondió detrás de un árbol, como sus mayores le habían ordenado que hiciera si aparecía algún ser sobrenatural, y los chicos adoptaron posición de batalla.

- Está será su tumba, humanos—dijo el monstruo – No saldrán de este bosque con vida—rió estrepitosamente y comenzó a moverse, haciendo mucho ruido.

- Eso es lo que crees—Aome lo miró desafiante y puso su espada entre los cuerpos de ambos, tratando de reunir las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para luchar.

- No nos vencerás—Inu Yasha desenvainó su espada e hizo lo mismo que la chica.

En otro lugar, cerca del bosque...

- ¿Qué es ese ruido?—preguntó una chica joven.

- Parece que un monstruo está causando más bullicio del que debería—contestó un hombre algo mayor, al parecer el padre de la chica.

- Vamos a ver que sucede—dijo un joven, apareciendo frente a ellos.

- Sí, tal vez haya alguna persona en problemas o algo parecido—dijo una mujer adulta llegando donde estaban los otros tres.

- Esta bien, vamos—dijo el hombre mayor, los demás tomaron algunas armas y se fueron a donde el ruido provenía.

Con Aome, Inu Yasha y Shippou...

- _Este monstruo es muy fuerte_—pensó Aome, mientras lo esquivaba – _No sé si podremos vencerlo_ –

- _Ambos estamos muy débiles. Ojalá seamos capaces de vencer rápido a este monstruo, o si no... No sé que podría pasar_—pensó Inu Yasha

- _Ojalá que alguien viniera a rescatarnos_—pensó Shippou temblando detrás del árbol donde se encontraba. Aparecieron otros dos monstruos, que venían a apoyar al más fuerte, que era su jefe.

- ¿Le están causando muchas molestias estos humanos, jefe?—preguntó uno de los monstruos al más grande y fuerte.

- No, solo me estoy divirtiendo con ellos—rió de manera muy exasperante para la chica y el príncipe. El comentario los enojó mucho.

- _Así que sólo está jugando con nosotros_...—pensó Inu Yasha –_ Pues le demostraré de lo que soy capaz..._ –-arremetió contra uno de los monstruos y le cortó el cuerpo en dos, exterminándolo. Aome hizo lo mismo con el otro monstruo.

(Se enojaron mucho los dos o.O).

El "jefe" se enfadó y comenzó a derribar árboles, moviéndose de un lado a otro y haciendo mucho ruido. A los jóvenes les costaba mucho esquivar sus ataques y los árboles que caían, porque ya nos les quedaba fuerza para hacerlo. De repente, el objetivo del monstruo cambió, sólo atacando a Aome. Inu Yasha trataba de intervenir pero cada vez que lo intentaba recibía rocas y troncos que se lo impedían.

Shippou tuvo que internarse más en el bosque, ya que cada vez se exponía más a ser descubierto.

(Lo siguiente imagínenselo en cámara lenta n.n)

En uno de sus intentos de eludir ataques, Aome tropezó y cayó al suelo. El ser sobrenatural estaba a punto de atacarla y pensaba acabar definitivamente con ella.

_- Creo que este será mi fin. Ya no puedo moverme y no tengo fuerzas para defenderme_—pensó la chica y cerró sus ojos, esperando el ataque y la consecuencia de este, su muerte – _Adiós Inu Yasha, Shippou, Sango..._—el monstruo iba a atacarla con uno de sus brazos, pero justo unos segundo antes de que impactara a la chica, el príncipe se lanzó sobre ella, abrazándola protectoramente, y desviando sus cuerpos de la trayectoria directa del impacto mortal, recibiendo sólo parte de él. Aún así, fueron lanzados lejos de allí.

(Fin cámara lenta n.n)

Rodaron a través del suelo del bosque, por una pendiente y se detuvieron encima de unas tablas de madera viejas, que se encontraban en un lugar llano, rodeado de árboles y algo oscuro, donde apenas pasaban algunos ases de luz entre la frondosa vegetación. Aome entreabrió sus ojos, tratando de ver donde se hallaban. Cuando lo hizo, escuchó un crujido: eran las tablas que estaban cediendo. Se rompieron y ambos cayeron aproximadamente 4 metros.

Afortunadamente, abajo había pasto seco apilado y cayeron sobre él. Aome se levantó lentamente, tratando de ubicar a Inu Yasha. Lo encontró a dos metros de ella y se acercó a él. La iluminación no era muy buena, solo algunos ases de luz llegaban hasta allí.

- ¿Inu Yasha, estás bien?—preguntó ella, mirándolo preocupada. Él no reaccionaba – Inu Yasha, respóndeme—su voz denotaba angustia. Si no fuera por lo que hizo, ella no estaría con vida. Tardó un poco pero reaccionó y de a poco abrió sus ojos.

- A... Aome—le costaba hablar. Había resultado bastante dañado, al igual que la chica.

- Discúlpame—lo abrazó delicadamente, para no dañarlo más. Su cara mostraba mucha tristeza – Si no me hubiese tropezado, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido –

- Tú... tú no tienes la culpa—trató de corresponder el abrazo, pero las fuerzas no lo acompañaban - ¿E... estás bien¿No te pasó nada?—preguntó. A la joven se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. A Inu le importaba más la salud de ella que la de él mismo. Lo mismo había pasado días antes, cuando Aome encontró a Inu Yasha herido por los soldados de los Hojo.

- Yo estoy bien. Todo gracias a ti, tú me salvaste de una muerte segura—dijo muy agradecida – Muchas gracias—sonrió y unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

- Te ves más bonita sin lágrimas en tus ojos y con una sonrisa en tu rostro—levantó uno de sus dedos y con cuidado quitó las lágrimas de los ojos de Aome. El comentario y el acto del príncipe hicieron a la chica sonrojar.

- Estás muy débil. Lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí y tratemos de llegar a la aldea lo más rápido posible para que recibas cuidados especiales—trató de cambiar el tema, apoyó lentamente y con sumo cuidado a Inu Yasha en el pasto seco e intentó buscar un modo de salir de allí de forma segura. Estaba oscureciendo, lo que dificultaba su tarea.

- No te preocupes, yo estaré bien—contestó este – Un ataque como este no acabará conmigo—sonrió – Una cosa así no terminará con un príncipe como yo—dijo vanidosa y engreídamente. La joven soltó una pequeña risa y tanteó las paredes del hoyo en el que estaban, en busca de algunas raíces de las cuales afirmarse y escalar, pero no las encontró.

Al parecer, quien había hecho el pozo se aseguró de hacer bien su trabajo.

- _Parece que no hay forma de escapar fácilmente de aquí_—pensó la chica. Se dio cuenta de que le dolía mucho uno de sus pies y cojeaba –_ Yo tampoco salí bien librada de esta última pelea_—suspiró. De repente, las fuerzas le abandonaron y calló lentamente al pasto seco, quedando su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Inu Yasha.

- ¿Qué te sucedió?—preguntó alarmado y sonrojado a la vez el chico.

- No me quedan fuerzas ya—contestó con voz de cansancio. Sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse y transportarla al mundo de los sueños. Bostezó –_ No puedo quedarme dormida en estos momentos. Debemos salir de aquí y es mí deber conseguirlo—_intentó levantarse, pero no pudo – Discúlpame, no puedo levantarme –

- No te preocupes, lo mejor será descansar un poco y reponer fuerzas, luego tratamos de salir de aquí—contestó con un tono comprensivo

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y a ambos los atrapó el sueño. La noche transcurrió tranquilamente y el amanecer llegó. Aome fue la primera en despertar.

Se encontraba en los brazos de Inu Yasha y acurrucada en su pecho.

- _¿Qué hago aquí!—_pensó alarmada y se sonrojó. Con mucho cuidado salió de la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraba, para no despertar al chico. Se levantó y comenzó a revisar las paredes del pozo, para ver si habría alguna forma de salir de él de la que no se hubiese dado cuenta anteriormente. Seguía cojeando, como la noche anterior. De repente, sintió que en una parte de la pared, la tierra estaba cediendo. Cayó la tierra y Aome se dio cuenta de que en el otro lado de la pared había un túnel - _¿A dónde llevará este túnel?—_se preguntó.

Se metió por el agujero que había allí. Miró a su alrededor y se fijó en que habían algunas antorchas apagadas cerca de ella.

_- Si tan sólo tuviese con qué encenderlas..._—pensó. Al otro lado de la pared, Inu Yasha comenzó a despertar. Aome siguió viendo a sus alrededores, en busca de indicios que le indicasen donde se encontraba.

_- ¿Do...dónde estoy?—_pensó él. Luego, comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido la tarde anterior – ¿A...Aome¿Dónde estás?—se levantó y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada - _¿Dónde se metió?—_pensó.

- Aquí—contestó y sacó su cabeza por el agujero. El que de repente apareciera la cabeza de ella por allí lo asustó y lo hizo retroceder.

- ¿Qué...qué haces allí?—preguntó, mirándola extrañado.

- Es que cuando buscaba una manera de salir de este pozo, por casualidad se derrumbó una parte de la pared y por ello vine aquí, a investigar—contestó.

- Ya veo—hizo un gesto de comprensión – ¿Y qué has encontrado? –

- Un túnel. Tal vez nos lleve a la aldea de los familiares de Shippou, eso es lo que yo creo... –

- Seguro que así es—se acercó a Aome – Investiguemos si estás en lo correcto—se agachó hasta estar a su altura - ¿Puedo pasar? –

- Claro n.nu—se movió de donde estaba, dejándolo pasar.

- Está muy oscuro aquí—dijo, tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del túnel

- Sí, pero creo que debe haber lugares donde entre luz natural; este túnel debe tener orificios donde entre aire –

- Tienes razón. Oye... –

- ¿Dime? –

- ¿Qué habrá pasado con Shippou? –

- Es cierto... Ojalá que esté a salvo—dijo con voz preocupada

- No te preocupes. El es un niño fuerte y debe estar bien. Además, que está obligado a estar bien... porque nuestras pertenencias estaban con él T.T –

- ¿Cómo piensas en ello en estos momentos?—una gota surgió en su cabeza.

- Es que son cosas muy importantes, indispensables para nuestro viaje¿no? –

- Es verdad, pero... no es momento para pensar en eso. Lo mejor será comenzar a caminar. No sabemos que tan largo y peligroso puede ser este lugar—y así lo hicieron, apoyando sus manos en las paredes del túnel, para no perderse en la oscuridad.

Aproximadamente cada 25 metros había un respiradero en el túnel, permitiendo que la luz del día entrara e iluminara aunque fuese un poco aquel lugar. Inu Yasha se fijó en que Aome cojeaba, justo cuando pasaban por uno de esos claros de luz.

- ¿Te lastimaste al caer?—preguntó, observando el tobillo de la chica.

- No fue nada, estoy bien—sonrió – _Ya podré curarlo cuando lleguemos a la aldea_—siguió caminando.

- ¿Por qué crees que estos túneles fueron creados? –

- Tal vez haya sido para que la gente de la aldea pudiese salir sin riegos de ser atacada por algún monstruo. Además, creo que este camino es más corto que el que nosotros tomamos para ir a la aldea –

- Si es así, seguramente, hay una salida al sendero que está al lado de este bosque –

Se podía ver una luz saliendo de unas rendijas, y al parecer, no provenía de algún respiradero.

- Parece que aquí está la salida—dijo Inu Yasha, adelantándose un poco y tratando de ver si había alguna escalera o algo así, para poder salir de ese túnel – Creo que aquí una escotilla—miró hacia arriba y Aome hizo lo mismo.

- Al fin podremos salir de aquí—dijo la chica con cierto tono de emoción. Ya estaba cansada de aquel lugar. El chico encontró una escalera y comenzó a hacer presión en la escotilla para que pudiesen salir. Después de unos segundos, lo logró.

- Listo—la luz entró a raudales por la abertura y los dejó encandilados por unos momentos – Salgamos de aquí—sonrió – Las damas primero—hizo una indicación para que Aome subiera. Ella intentó subir, pero su tobillo se lo impidió – Yo te ayudaré. Sube a mi espalda—le ofreció sus brazos y su espalda para que Aome se acomodara en ellos. Ella lo hizo e Inu Yasha comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente, ya que el también se hallaba algo herido.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola hola hola a todos! XD Aquí Dany-Chan, reportándose ante sus lectores¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, y contentos con el capítulo que les acabo de dejar, aunque el final no está muy bueno que digamos... A mi no me dejó muy conforme, pero, los próximos estarán mejores XD

Hablando de próximos, aquí un adelanto del capítulo que viene n.n!

* * *

_Un nuevo día llegó. Todos los del grupo despertaron y se prepararon para ir a tomar desayuno. Cuando terminaron, el joven se encargó de pagar la cuenta de la estadía, diciéndoles a Aome e Inu Yasha que lo esperaran fuera._

_- Creo que otra vez usará sus "técnicas secretas"—dijo Aome, viendo hacia la entrada de la posada._

_- Así es. Pero por lo menos, nos está ahorrando bastante dinero n-nu—dijo Inu – Así podremos quedarnos en posadas más seguido—dijo feliz. _

_

* * *

_

¿Quién será el que les está ahorrando dinero? O.o¿Cuáles serán esas "técnicas secretas"? Eso y otras cosas más, en el siguiente capítulo! Que les aseguro es mucho mejor que este, el cap 8 XD

Agradecimientos infinitos a **Lady Dragon84 **y a **Lat2oo5**, por sus reviews n.n Me gustaron mucho, y me animaron a publicar rápido XD Me encanta que la historia esté sumando nuevas lectoras, y que una antigua haya podido leer los capítulos que le faltaban XD Que bueno que les haya gustado mi historia ¡Les agradezco montones por leerla¡Me hacen muy feliz! Aunque extrañé el habitual review que **Jessy Aome** me deja en cada capítulo n.nu Espero tu review en este cap!

También, como siempre, tengo que agradecer a quienes leen, pero no dejan reviews! Gracias por leer esto que sale de mi loca cabecita XD

Sin más que decir, se despide con mucho cariño

Atte. **Dany-Chan**

**

* * *

**


	10. Cap 09: Libertad

**- Aclaraciones: **

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes o lo que ocurre en los Flash Backs n.n  
**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora **

**- Disclaimer: Inu Yasha & Cía no son míos... Qué más quisiera yo... -.-u**

Un nuevo capítulo para todos ustedes! Disfrútenlo n.n

**

* * *

**

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 09: Libertad**

Cuando lograron salir, se encontraron con el poblado que anteriormente habían visto a lo lejos, a sólo unos pasos de ellos.

- Al fin, el poblado—dijo Aome, feliz – Ojalá que Shippou haya podido llegar aquí sano y salvo –

- No te preocupes. Ese niño es fuerte—le contestó Inu Yasha – Ahora, vayamos a la aldea –

- Vamos—ambos se sujetaban de los hombros, para ayudarse a caminar.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, unas mujeres les ofrecieron su ayuda, al verlos malheridos. Les curaron y vendaron sus heridas y les dijeron que se mantuvieran en reposo, para sanar pronto. Ambos hicieron caso y se quedaron descansando cada uno en una cabaña diferente, de las aldeanas que los habían ayudado.

Aome se encontraba descansando, con sus ojos cerrados, pero sin dormir. De repente, sintió que alguien entraba allí sigilosamente.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Hola!—exclamó la voz de un niño – Vine a ver cómo estabas y a saludarte—la chica abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con Shippou a su lado.

- ¡Shippou!—exclamó Aome – Que bueno ver que estás a salvo—sonrió, tomando posición de sentarse.

- Aome, no te esfuerces. Descansa, así te recuperarás más rápidamente—ella le hizo caso y volvió a recostarse.

- ¿Cómo fue que pudiste llegar aquí, si estabamos luchando con un monstruo?—preguntó la chica.

- Mis familiares llegaron a rescatarnos, pero tu e Inu Yasha desaparecieron. Ellos lograron vencer al monstruo, ya que esta es una aldea de exterminadores de esos seres—le explicó.

- Ya veo—sonrió - ¿Sabes cómo se encuentra Inu Yasha ahora? Él estaba más herido que yo... -

- Hace unos momentos fui a verlo. Estaba durmiendo, así que preferí no despertarlo—pasaron unos momentos de silencio – Mi primo Miroku está aquí. Cuando le conté que tú e Inu Yasha me acompañaron hasta aquí, se puso bastante feliz. Y creo adivinar por qué—rió. Aome también lo adivinó.

- Ese Miroku... Parece que no tiene remedio—una gota salió de su cabeza.

- Eso es verdad. Mi primo es y siempre será así. Es su forma de ser... -

Siguieron conversando un poco y luego Shippou se fue, para dejar descansar a la chica. Ésta se quedó dormida, hasta que ya fue hora de almorzar.

- Despierte, señorita Aome. Es hora de comer—le dijo una voz. Ella comenzó a despertar y se encontró con Miroku a su lado.

- Joven Miroku...—dijo ella, abriendo sus ojos.

- Es un gusto volver a verla, señorita—sonrió – Le he traído sus alimentos. Si come, se mejorará más rápido—le aconsejó.

- Gracias—se sentó y comenzó a comer. Mientras lo hacía, conversaba un poco con el joven acerca de lo que había pasado desde que no se habían visto - ¿Sabe cómo se encuentra Inu Yasha?—preguntó, cuando ya había terminado de comer.

- Shippou fue a acompañarlo mientras comía sus alimentos. Por lo que pude ver hace algunos momentos, se encuentra mejor -

- Que bueno—sonrió – Últimamente ha recibido mucho daño físico... —dijo – _Y todo por mi culpa... —_pensó – _Quizás soy una carga más que una ayuda para Inu Yasha... _—su cara mostró tristeza.

- Animo, señorita Aome. Usted se ve mejor con una sonrisa en su rostro—trató de animarla.

- Gracias -

- La dejaré sola, para que descanse—tomó los platos y se retiró. Aome se recostó otra vez, intentando dormir, pero no pudo, así que se quedó pensando.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña donde se encontraba Inu Yasha...

- ¿Te sientes mejor?—preguntó Shippou al chico, mientras comía.

- Sí, algo mejor...—contestó este – Por cierto... ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí sano y salvo?—Shippou se lo contó – Ya veo. Que suerte tuviste de que en ese momento llegaran tus familiares -

- Es verdad—sonrió - ¿Tuvieron que enfrentar muchos problemas con Aome después de que el monstruo los lanzó lejos?—preguntó.

- Algunos, pero ahora ya está todo solucionado. Que bueno que había un túnel que nos permitió llegar aquí más rápidamente... Por cierto... ¿No recordabas tú que había una manera más fácil de llegar que atravesando ese peligroso bosque?—preguntó, algo resentido.

- Bueno... este... yo... Lo recordé sólo cuando llegué a esta aldea y Miroku me lo dijo...—contestó, bastante nervioso. Ya se esperaba una mala reacción por parte de Inu Yasha.

- Bueno... Eso no importa ya...—suspiró – Todos estamos a salvo en este momento... -

Los días fueron pasando y Aome, junto con Inu Yasha, se recuperaron. Esto significaba que ya podrían retomar su viaje. Prepararon todas sus cosas, para partir pronto.

- Muchas gracias por todo—agradeció Aome, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Inu Yasha también lo hizo – Fueron muy amables en recibirnos, brindarnos ayuda y hospedaje por estos días -

- No fue nada—contestó una mujer, de cabello café, largo, ojos negros, piel blanca, estatura mediana. Ella era la tía de Shippou – Ustedes nos hicieron el favor de traer aquí sano y salvo a Shippou. Sin su ayuda, podría no haber llegado aquí tan pronto. Muchas gracias—hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- No tiene por qué agradecernos. Era nuestro deber, no podíamos dejarlo solo en el bosque...—dijo Inu Yasha.

- De todos modos, muchas gracias—dijo un hombre pelirrojo, apareciendo. Este era el tío de Shippou. Luego, aparecieron sus primos, incluido Miroku.

- Que tengan un buen viaje—les desearon todos ellos.

- Gracias—contestó Aome.

- Disculpe ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?—preguntó Miroku.

- Claro -

- ¿Adónde se dirigen? -

- Vamos hacia el norte—contestó.

- Entonces¿Puedo acompañarlos?—preguntó – Es que yo debo viajar hacia una aldea en el norte y, si los acompaño, sería más ameno el viaje... -

- Yo no tengo problema—dijo la chica – No sé si Inu Yasha se opone... -

- No, estoy de acuerdo—dijo este.

- Les prometo que no se arrepentirán—dijo feliz – Iré en busca de mis cosas y vuelvo enseguida—dijo y se retiró. Volvió unos minutos después – Listo, aquí estoy -

- Entonces, podemos irnos—dijo la chica. Volvió a agradecerle a la familia de Shippou por todo lo que hicieron por ellos.

- Les recomendamos que se vayan por el túnel subterráneo que da hacia el sendero—les dijo el tío de Shippou – Es mucho más seguro que irse por el bosque... Eso ustedes ya lo experimentaron—sonrió.

- Sí—contestaron Inu Yasha y Aome, con una gota en sus cabezas.

- Sólo deben seguir derecho por el túnel y llegarán a la salida, que da al sendero—dijo, mientras salían de la aldea con dirección al túnel – Luego de salir, dirigiéndose hacia la derecha, podrán encontrar una aldea a más o menos medio día de camino -

- Muchas gracias por sus indicaciones—agradeció Aome – Las seguiremos al pie de la letra -

- Les deseo lo mejor en su viaje—les dijo el hombre, abriéndoles la escotilla de túnel. Los jóvenes bajaron por la escalera, cada uno con una antorcha en su mano, para iluminar el oscuro lugar - ¡Buena suerte!—les deseo, cerrando la escotilla.

Ellos empezaron a caminar, primero todos en silencio, y luego hablando de cosas de la vida cotidiana. Así pasó más o menos una hora, hasta que llegaron a la salida de aquel lugar.

- Al fin, la salida—dijo Aome – No me gusta estar en lugares tan oscuros y encerrados—Inu Yasha abrió la escotilla de la salida y el grupo salió a la superficie. Aome respiró profundamente, viéndose bastante aliviada. Durante la mayor parte del camino, se le vio un poco inquieta.

- No sabía que no te gustaban los espacios cerrados. Cuando ambos pasamos la primera vez por el túnel, no lo demostraste—dijo Inu Yasha.

- Es que en esa ocasión lo único que quería era llegar rápido a la aldea, por eso no lo pensé... —explicó la chica.

- No se preocupe, señorita Aome, conmigo siempre va a estar a salvo—puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la joven. A esta le salió una gota de su cabeza. Inu Yasha lo miró, desconfiado.

- Yo puedo cuidarme sola, pero gracias de todos modos—la chica retiró el brazo de Miroku de sus hombros - ¿Seguimos nuestro viaje?—preguntó a los chicos.

- Claro, vamos—dijo Inu Yasha y partieron.

Viajaron por aproximadamente dos horas, para luego detenerse a comer un poco de la comida que les habían dado en la aldea de la familia de Shippou y Miroku. Después de eso, continuaron su viaje hasta poco antes del anochecer, cuando encontraron la aldea que les había indicado el tío de Miroku.

- Aquí podremos descansar, en alguna posada—dijo Miroku.

- Ahora que somos tres, nos saldrá más caro el alojamiento—dijo Aome, mirando el poco dinero que le quedaba, del que había tomado para llevar a cabo su misión.

- No se preocupe, señorita, de eso me encargo yo—rió Miroku y fue en busca de una posada. Aome e Inu Yasha lo siguieron, intrigados.

Llegaron a una posada, atendida por una mujer joven. Miroku se acercó a hablar con ella, pero diciéndoles antes a sus compañeros que lo esperaran fuera. Estos se miraron, extrañados, pero obedecieron. Al cabo de unos minutos, el joven salió de la posada, con cara triunfante.

- Bueno, ya pueden pasar. Todo esta arreglado—les dijo a ambos. Éstos se miraron con cara de ¿Qué habrá hecho Miroku? – Vamos, entren, entren—los empujó hacia el interior. Allí les sirvieron comida y les ofrecieron alojamiento por la noche, cada uno con habitación propia.

- _Algo raro tiene que haber hecho este Miroku...—_pensó Aome –_ No nos pueden haber dado habitaciones por la mitad del precio, e incluso, separadas una de otra, siendo que así son más caras...—_la chica estaba en su habitación, alistándose para dormir – Este chico es todo un misterio—se acostó en su futon y al cabo de unos minutos, se durmió.

En su habitación, Inu se durmió también. Miroku, asegurándose de que ambos estaban dormidos, fue a la recepción de la posada, a conversar con la joven que la atendía. Allí estuvo un rato conversando con ella y luego se fue a acostar.

- _Miroku, eres todo un galán_—pensó él, retribuyéndose su coquetería con las mujeres. Esta era el arma que usualmente usaba para hacer sus viajes un poco menos costosos (XD) – _Ninguna se logra resistir, aunque sea un poco, a tus encantos_—pensó, mientras entraba en su habitación _– Aunque la mayoría no quiera tener un hijo contigo, les encantas_—se alistaba para dormir. (Que poco se quiere Miroku... ¡Quiérete un poquito más! XDDD) – Es hora de que este bello cuerpo descanse—dijo, antes de meterse en el futon – Buenas noches—se dijo a si mismo y se durmió. (Que miedo Miroku se habla a así mismo de esa manera tan egocéntrica XD Creo que nadie lo hace... o por lo menos, no conozco a nadie que haga algo parecido XD)

Un nuevo día llegó. Todos los del grupo despertaron y se prepararon para ir a tomar desayuno. Cuando terminaron, Miroku se encargó de pagar la cuenta de la estadía, diciéndoles a Aome e Inu Yasha que lo esperaran fuera.

- Creo que otra vez usará sus "técnicas secretas"—dijo Aome, viendo hacia la entrada de la posada.

- Así es. Pero por lo menos, nos está ahorrando bastante dinero n-nu—dijo Inu – Así podremos quedarnos en posadas más seguido—dijo feliz. Dormir en la intemperie no era de lo más cómodo, además de que se estaba expuesto a más riesgos.

Miroku salió y continuaron su viaje. Los otros dos trataron de sacarle información acerca de sus "técnicas para ahorrar dinero", como las había nombrado Inu Yasha mientras le preguntaban, pero el chico guardó silencio.

- Es un secreto, no se los diré, o si no dejará de ser secreto—fue lo único que dijo y siguió caminando.

- Es inútil, Inu Yasha. Nunca lo averiguaremos—dijo Aome – Será uno de los tantos misterios de la vida—se encogió de hombros y ambos siguieron su camino.

Su viaje continuó, con rumbo hacia el norte. Pasaron por otras dos aldeas más, donde Miroku hizo de las suyas de nuevo. Seguían su camino, cuando de repente Miroku se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Inu Yasha - ¿Por qué te detienes así de repente? -

- Acabo de recordar que olvidé algo en una de las aldeas por las que pasamos. Lo malo, es que no recuerdo en cual de todas fue...—dijo, con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¿Y era algo muy importante?—preguntó Aome.

- Sí. Era un relicario que me dio mi abuelo antes de morir—dijo apenado – Debo ir a recuperarlo. Ustedes sigan con su camino, yo trataré de alcanzarlos lo antes posible -

- Esta bien—dijo la chica – ¡Cuídate mucho y asegúrate de no caer en malos pasos!—este comentario de la chica hizo que una gota cayera de la cabeza de Miroku.

- Le aseguro que no lo haré, señorita. Adiós, cuídense mucho, nos vemos—les deseó y despidió el chico y empezó su viaje en busca de su relicario. Los otros dos jóvenes siguieron con su camino, solos, así como cuando iniciaron su viaje.

- Ojalá que Miroku lo encuentre pronto... Sino tendrá que devolverse todo el camino que hicimos en una semana... Y eso no es poco n.nu -

- Sí, es cierto. En este tiempo avanzamos más que en otras ocasiones—le respondió Inu.

- Seguramente sólo nos falta una semana para llegar al castillo Higurashi¿no? -

- Así es...—Inu Yasha se quedó muy pensativo.

- ¿En que piensas?—preguntó la joven.

- En nada importante—contestó. Cuando iban caminando, Aome obligó a Inu Yasha a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué nos escondemos?—preguntó extrañado.

- Baja la voz. Acabo de ver a unos soldados de Naraku dirigiéndose hacia acá—susurró – Si alguno de ellos me reconoce, estaré en un gran problema... Me llevarán a la fortaleza de Naraku y le dirán que no cumplí mi misión... —hubo un silencio.

Transcurrieron unos segundos y los soldados pasaron enfrente de los jóvenes, sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Ambos esperaron hasta que no hubiese riesgo de ser vistos por los hombres y salieron de su escondite.

- Se fueron—suspiró aliviada - En todo nuestro viaje no nos habíamos encontrado con ellos... -

- Quizás fueron a cumplir alguna misión ordenada por su jefe—dijo el chico – No creo que estén buscándote¿o sí? -

- Quizás sí... Me he tardado mucho en volver a la fortaleza. No es normal que una misión tarde tanto en cumplirse. Y eso puede significar que: O tuve un accidente que me impide llevar a cabo mi misión o morí en el intento de asesinarte o te asesiné, pero hay algo que me impide volver con Naraku... -

- ¿En sus posibilidades no está contemplada la traición a Naraku? -

- No. Eso es impensable. Se supone que ninguna de nosotras—refiriéndose a las Princesas de la Muerte—sería capaz de hacer algo así. Le debemos nuestra vida, honor, respeto y obediencia absoluta... —se quedó un momento en silencio, se agachó y bajó su mirada –...cosas que últimamente no he llevado a cabo... –volvió a quedarse en silencio – Si Naraku se entera de esto... -

- No pienses en eso Aome. No te han descubierto y debes estar tranquila. Aprovecha este tiempo en que no estás bajo el mandato de Naraku, sino de ti misma. Disfruta de tu libertad—sonrió. La chica quedó un momento pensativa.

- Tienes razón. No debo apenarme por eso ahora—levantó su mirada y sonrió – No es momento de pensar así. Hay que seguir con nuestro viaje—Inu Yasha le ofreció su mano y le ayudó a levantarse.

- Aún nos queda camino por recorrer... ¿Lo hacemos por el bosque como de costumbre?—preguntó. A la chica le salió una gota en su cabeza. (XD)

- Esta bien, vamos—ambos empezaron a caminar por el bosque.

Al cabo de aproximadamente 45 minutos, encontraron un río. Se detuvieron allí para descansar un poco y almorzar. Aome se dedicó a la pesca e Inu Yasha a recolectar leña, como en otras ocasiones lo habían hecho. Terminaron de comer y se sentaron en una roca, a la orilla del río, con sus pies en sus refrescantes aguas.

- Que bien se siente tener un momento de tranquilidad así—dijo Aome, mirando como corría el agua del río.

- No siempre se puede tenerlo—contestó Inu Yasha. Aome asintió y miró hacia el cielo. En ese momento de descuido, el chico tomó un poco de agua y la lanzó a la cara de la chica. Ella lo miró enfadada.

- Así que esas tenemos...—tomó agua y se la arrojó, pero este saltó al río y logró eludir el ataque – ¡No te escapes, cobarde!—le gritó, saltó al río y comenzó a perseguirlo. Ambos parecían unos niños, jugando. En este "juego" de persecución, ambos quedaron empapados y algo cansados.

- Viste lo que has hecho—dijo Inu Yasha, recostado en la hierba, descansando. Aome estaba a su lado – Estamos empapados -

- Discúlpame, pero la culpa fue tuya. Tú empezaste—le recriminó.

- Pero tú fuiste la que lo continuaste. Todo podría haber quedado solo ahí... -

- Tú me atacaste. Yo tenía que contraatacar—y así siguieron discutiendo un rato.

Todo esto terminó nuevamente en una persecución en el río, quedando más empapados de los que estaban. Incluso, algunas de sus pertenencias cayeron al agua, como la ropa de combate de Aome. Ambos terminaron recostados en la hierba nuevamente, pero ya no peleaban.

- Hace tiempo que no me divertía así—dijo Aome.

- Yo tampoco. Será hace más de seis años de la última vez, creo...—contestó Inu Yasha.

- Yo no sé hace cuanto, pero será hace más de un par de años... Bueno, en fin, deberíamos buscar una forma para secarnos o vamos a pescar un resfriado... -

- Yo no tengo problema, porque tengo ropa seca guardada. La que tiene problemas eres tú, ya que toda tu ropa cayó al río y se mojó... -

- Eso es verdad—suspiró – Iré a colgar mi traje para que se seque más pronto y pueda ponérmelo—tomó su vestimenta, ató una cuerda de un árbol a otro y allí colgó sus ropas, pero aún así se quedó con su kimono mojado puesto.

Inu Yasha se puso la ropa seca que tenía, y luego ambos se colocaron donde el sol irradiaba más fuerte su calor, para que la ropa de la chica se secase más rápido.

- ¿Estás bien¿Tienes mucho frío?—preguntó el chico, después de pasados unos veinte minutos.

- Un poco, pero ya pasará. Ojalá que mi ropa se seque pronto... —dijo ella. Inu Yasha se quedó un momento pensativo y luego comenzó a quitarse su haori - ¿Qué haces?—preguntó alarmada y sonrojada. Inu Yasha se veía muy atractivo con el torso descubierto.

- Toma—le entregó su haori – Póntelo para que no tengas que permanecer con tu ropa mojada y pesques un resfriado -

- Eres muy bueno—sonrió – Gracias -

- No hay de que. Ve y cámbiate, antes de que te enfermes—la chica asintió y se fue detrás de un árbol, a cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando terminó, volvió con Inu Yasha. Apenas él la vio, se sonrojó. La chica se había anudado el haori de tal forma que quedaba muy ajustado a su cuerpo, y por el largo de la prenda, esta no llegaba más allá de la mitad de sus muslos. Esto la hacía ver muy atractiva.

- Me queda un poco corto, pero servirá para no estar con ropa mojada—dijo la joven. Inu no podía quitarle la vista de encima – Iré a colgar mi kimono—fue y el chico aún la seguía mirando.

- _Inu Yasha¡Qué haces?—_se recriminó a si mismo el chico – _No esta bien. ¡No debes mirar a Aome más que con ojos de amigo!_ _Aunque... ella es tan linda, física y psicológicamente... ¡NO! Me prohibo pensar en eso_—el chico sacudía su cabeza una y otra vez, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Aome lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó – Parece como si quisieras sacarte algo de la cabeza—rió.

- Algo así...—también rió. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio.

- Parece que no pudimos avanzar mucho en nuestro viaje el día de hoy... –

- No, pero por lo menos tuvimos un día libre de tensiones¿no lo crees? –

- Eso es verdad—sonrió. Ambos comenzaron a conversar sobre la vida.

De lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta fue de que el bello cielo azul daba paso a unas grises nubes de lluvia. Comenzó a hacer frío y luego empezó a llover. Los jóvenes tuvieron que refugiarse bajo un frondoso árbol que se encontraba cercano al lugar.

- Ni cuenta nos dimos de que se acercaba una lluvia—dijo Inu Yasha, apegado al tronco del árbol para no mojarse, al igual que la chica.

- Es que estabamos conversando muy animadamente. Se nos fue el tiempo volando...—Inu Yasha se percató de que Aome temblaba un poco.

- Estás temblando... –

- Sí. De repente comenzó a hacer mucho frío...—contestó ella, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

- Quizás si nos acercamos un poco más podamos entrar en calor—sugirió él, sin ninguna mala intención ni idea extraña en su mente. (Inu es un buen hombre XD).

- Esta bien—la chica se acercó un poco más a él, pero aún así ambos seguían con esa desagradable sensación de frío. Aome estornudó.

- Te estás enfermando... –

- No es nada. Yo me siento bien...—mintió la chica. La verdad era que le dolía un poco la garganta y la cabeza.

- Eso es ahora, pero después te irás agravando... –

- Ya te dije que estoy bie...—Inu la abrazó. Esto hizo sonrojar a ambos, pero más a la chica.

- Así ninguno de los dos pasará frío¿no crees? –

La chica no respondió. Con ese abrazo, su cuerpo comenzó a sentir nuevas sensaciones, que nunca antes había sentido o, mejor dicho, no en esa magnitud. Se sentía muy nerviosa y pensaba que su corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, pero aún así quería seguir en ese abrazo que le ofrecía Inu Yasha.

- ¿Ya ves que sí funciona?—preguntó el chico.

- Sí...—contestó ella. Siguieron abrazados por unos minutos, hasta que paró de llover. El cielo poco a poco comenzó a despejarse, dejando ver un poco de su acostumbrado color azul.

- Parece que fue sólo una lluvia pasajera—soltó cuidadosamente a la chica y ambos miraron hacia el cielo – Espero que no vuelva n.nu –

- Ya estamos en invierno... Hará frío y lloverá mucho -.-u. No me gusta ni la lluvia ni el frío... Prefiero la primavera, es más agradable n-n Además, en esa época florecen los cerezos... Ver como caen sus pétalos es un espectáculo muy lindo¿cierto? -

- Sí—respondió él. La última frase dicha por Aome, le trajo ciertos recuerdos de su niñez, junto con la princesa Kagome.

**-----Flash back-----**

_Los pétalos de cerezo caían de los árboles, danzando en el aire. Era primavera, e Inu Yasha, junto con Kagome, se encontraban conversando en uno de los puentes que cruzaban los arroyos que formaban parte del jardín del palacio real. A ambos se los podía ver muy sonrientes._

_- ¿En serio le pasó eso a tu hermano?—preguntó el príncipe, mientras reía._

_- Sí, y todos no podíamos parar de reír cuando lo vimos. Fue muy gracioso... –_

_- Ojalá hubiese estado allí...—ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando el paisaje a su alrededor._

_- Ver como caen los pétalos de cerezo es un espectáculo muy lindo ¿cierto?—dijo mientras miraba a un gran cerezo._

_- Sí...—contestó el. Una joven mujer se acercó a ellos._

_- Es hora de comer, niños—les dijo._

_- Esta bien, madre. Vamos Kagome –_

_- Vamos—la niña sonrió._

**-----Fin del Flash back-----**

- ¿Te sucede algo?—preguntó Aome, al verlo fuera de si mismo.

- No, nada, solo recordé algo—contestó él.

- Ya veo –

La noche se aproximaba y ambos decidieron buscar comida para cenar y leña para hacer una fogata. Después de comer, Aome fue a ver su ropa y se dio cuenta de que estaba algo húmeda, pero aún así decidió ponérsela, para poder devolverle el haori al chico.

- Enseguida te devuelvo tu haori, Inu Yasha—se fue detrás de unos árboles a cambiarse. Cuando salió, vestía su kimono.

- Que milagro que se haya secado, con el frío que ha hecho...—dijo él.

- Así es. Toma—le entregó el haori a Inu – Gracias –

- No hay de que—contestó – Lo mejor será ir a dormirnos, para partir temprano mañana... –

- Esta bien—ambos buscaron un lugar para dormir, se acomodaron y se recostaron.

- Buenas noches –

- Buenas noches, que duermas bien –

- Igualmente—dijo el chico. Unos minutos después, se quedó dormido, rodeado con la fragancia que la joven había dejado en su haori, al haberlo usado. A Aome le costó un poco, ya que sentía algunas molestias en el cuerpo.

- _Seguramente luego de dormir, estaré bien_—pensó. Momentos después, se durmió.

Al día siguiente, el cielo se encontraba algo nublado y hacía un poco de frío. Inu Yasha fue el primero en despertar.

- ¡Qué frío hace!—puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Se percató de que Aome aún dormía - ¡Aome, es hora de despertar!—le dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se acercó a la chica y le tocó el brazo. Tampoco hubo reacción. Se fijó bien y se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía dificultades para respirar. Esto lo alarmó y puso su mano en la frente de la chica. Estaba ardiendo - ¡Tienes mucha fiebre¡Debemos encontrar un lugar donde te atiendan, rápido! –

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hi! n.n Cómo están, queridos lectores? Espero que bien, y que hayan disfrutado esta nueva entrega. Como ven, estuvo mejor que el capítulo anterior, por lo menos, según mi opinión... Ustedes denme la suya en un review n-n!

Aome se enfermó o.o Ojalá que eso no sea tan grave... y que no les cause muchas dificultades a ella e Inu Yasha, ni que retrase más su viaje (ya bastante retrasado XD Les pasa cada cosa en su viaje a esos dos... n-nu)

Aquí un adelanto del próximo capítulo!

* * *

_- Miren con quien me he encontrado—rió – Una bella y encantadora jovencita escondida tras un árbol—rió maliciosamente. Inu Yasha logró escuchar esto._

_- ¡No le hagas daño!—gritó enfurecido._

_- Veo que es muy importante para ti, tu novia quizás... –_

_- Si le llegas a tocar un pelo yo...—no podía contener la rabia que sentía contra ese sujeto._

_- ¿Tú qué¿Me atacarás? Eso difícil lo veo con todos mis hombres atacándote...—volvió a reír de manera malvada._

_

* * *

_

¿En qué nuevo lío se habrán metido Aome e Inu Yasha¿Cuál será su nuevo enemigo¿Logrará salir todo bien para los protagonistas?

Eso y mucho más, en el próximo capítulo, titulado "**Descubrimientos**" (desde ahora pondré el nombre del capítulo que sigue n-n)

Agradecimientos a **Lady Dragon84 **(Aquí te dejo un nuevo capítulo! Aún falta un poco para que Inu y Aome acepten y declaren sus sentimientos... Pero antes de eso, vienen algunos bonitos momentos románticos entre ellos, que creo que te gustarán mucho n.n) y a **Jessy Aome **(Muchas gracias por tu review n.n Siempre me dan ánimos para publicar más rápido!), que son las que me han dejado un review D.

También, agradezco a la gente que lee mi historia y quizás la siga continuamente, pero que no me deja review :) Espero que pronto se animen a dejarme alguno, porque para mi es muy importante saber su opinión y también saber que hay gente que lee esto, aparte de la que me deja review...

Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora!

Espero verlos muy pronto, queridos lectores! 3

**Atte. Dany-Chan**

**

* * *

**

**PD:No sean malos y déjenme un review, onegai! De veras que ayudan mucho a inspirarse y a tratar de escribir más y mejores capítulos para ustedes... Ya que un autor se debe a sus lectores, sin ellos no sería nada n-n Ustedes son una gran fuente de apoyo para mí ) Anímense y hagan clic en Go! Sólo unas palabras con su opinión bastan n.n Aunque no me molestarían reviews largos XD**

**Gracias de antemano n-n! Y perdón por ser tan insistente en el tema n.nuuuu  
**


	11. Cap 10: Descubrimientos

**Hoolas n.n! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten!**

**- Aclaraciones: **

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora **

**- Disclaimer: Inu Yasha & Cía no son de mi propiedad... Se dieron cuenta que siempre cambio esta frase? XDD Yo creo que ni la leen -.-u  
**

**

* * *

**

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 10: Descubrimientos**

Inu Yasha tomó sus pertenencias y las de Aome, y luego tomó a la chica en sus brazos, para llevarla a un lugar donde pudiese ser atendida. Realmente, la joven se veía muy mal: sudaba mucho, su cuerpo ardía en fiebre, le costaba respirar, entre otras cosas.

- No te preocupes Aome, pronto estarás mejor. Buscaremos a alguien que pueda atenderte de manera adecuada—dijo Inu Yasha, tratando de correr de la manera más delicada que podía, para no aumentar el malestar que la chica sentía. (No me refiero con delicada a de manera fina, sino que con cuidado de no ser brusco n.nu)

- Inu Yasha—ella susurró con dificultad, entreabriendo sus ojos.

- Tranquila. Pronto vas a poder descansar—le dijo dulcemente.

- No me dejes sola—se aferró al haori del chico. Este acto enterneció a Inu.

- No te preocupes, no lo haré—le sonrió. La joven se quedó dormida – _Sólo espero que encontremos a alguien que nos ayude pronto_—pensó, mientras seguía avanzando con agilidad.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y ambos ya se encontraban cerca del sendero que seguramente los llevaría a una aldea. Inu Yasha escuchó ruidos de pasos y voces, así que se ocultó tras unos arbustos y un árbol. Recostó cuidadosamente a Aome sobre la hierba y trató de ver el origen de los sonidos que había escuchado. A lo lejos, vio avanzar a un grupo de bandidos a través del bosque. No tenían muy buena cara. (Claro, son bandidos n-nu)

- _Debo llevar a Aome lejos de aquí. Si nos llegan a ver, podrían querer pelear con nosotros, y este no es el momento más adecuado...—_pensó Inu. Aome abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué nos detuvimos?—preguntó la chica.

- No hables. No hagas esfuerzos innecesarios... Luego te explico. Por ahora, permanece en silencio—la chica asintió. Inu siguió espiando sigilosamente a los bandidos. Estos cada vez se acercaban más a ellos.

- _Lo mejor será huir_—pensó y luego tomó a Aome, para emprender la huída. Desafortunadamente, Inu pisó una rama y su crujido llegó hasta los oídos de los bandidos. El chico rápidamente se escondió.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó uno de los ladrones, quien parecía ser el jefe. No hubo respuesta.

- Quizás sólo fue un animal, jefe—dijo uno de sus subordinados.

- ¡Masashi!—dijo y otro de los ladrones asintió – Ve a inspeccionar—este volvió a asentir y fue.

- _No me queda otra que enfrentarlos_—pensó Inu Yasha – Aome, quédate aquí. No te muevas por nada del mundo. Yo ya regreso_—_le susurró. La chica asintió – Es a mí a quien buscan—dijo, saliendo del arbusto.

- Miren, que joven más valiente—dijo sarcásticamente el jefe - ¿Quién eres? –

- Eso no te interesa...—respondió Inu, fríamente – Déjenme pasar... –

- ¿Y si no queremos? –

- Pues tendrán que vérselas conmigo—desenvainó su espada – _Necesito terminar rápido con esto o si no..._—pensó y luego miró de reojo hacia donde estaba Aome escondida.

- Pagarás por tu insolencia, jovencito...—todos los bandidos empezaron a desenvainar sus espadas, dispuestos a atacar a Inu Yasha. Este adoptó posición de ataque.

La lucha comenzó. Primero, se lanzaron dos bandidos contra él, pensando que con ellos sería suficiente. Pero Inu logró herirlos y alejarlos de él. Luego se le acercaron cinco más. Esto le presentó un poco más de dificultad al chico. Defenderse de cinco personas que atacaban simultáneamente no era fácil, aún con todo el entrenamiento que había recibido.

Uno de los bandidos empezó a acercarse a donde se encontraba Aome. Inu Yasha se dio cuenta de esto e intentó con más ahínco salir del ataque de sus enemigos. Logró derribar a dos y luego a uno más, pero más soldados llegaron a combatir con él.

- Veo que eres bastante bueno. Te subestimé, pero veamos que puedes hacer contra todos mis hombres... (Uy! Que raro sonó eso de "Todos mis hombres" o.o) ¡Ataquen!—por lo menos diez bandidos más se lanzaron al ataque.

El joven ya no podía contra todos ellos, pero seguía intentando derribar a los más débiles y defenderse de los ataques de los más fuertes. El jefe iba a apoyarse en uno de los árboles para seguir viendo el "espectáculo" que se presentaba frente a él. Desgraciadamente, eligió el árbol detrás el cual Aome se encontraba y la vio.

La joven logró ver su cara y se dio cuenta por su expresión que el hombre no tramaba nada bueno.

- Miren con quien me he encontrado—rió – Una bella y encantadora jovencita escondida tras un árbol—rió maliciosamente. Inu Yasha logró escuchar esto.

- ¡No le hagas daño!—gritó enfurecido.

- Veo que es muy importante para ti, tu novia quizás... –

- Si le llegas a tocar un pelo yo...—dijo enfurecido.

- ¿Tú qué¿Me atacarás? Eso difícil lo veo con todos mis hombres atacándote...—volvió a reír de manera malvada. Aome dificultosamente logró tomar su espada y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía hirió al jefe de los bandidos en un brazo - ¡Argh! Maldita mujer, pagarás por esto—tomó a Aome por el cabello y la suspendió en el aire. La expresión del rostro de la chica demostraba que estaba sufriendo mucho, tanto por el trato del bandido hacia ella como por su estado de salud.

- ¡No le hagas nada, maldito!—gritó Inu Yasha, con una mezcla de ira y desesperación – Déjala ir. A quien quieres es a mí, no a ella... –

- Ella pagará por lo que me acaba de hacer—desenvainó su espada, dispuesto a atacarla.

Inu Yasha comenzó a desesperarse. Sentía que no podía hacer nada por Aome en esos momentos en que ella más lo necesitaba. Todo porque los bandidos no habían dejado de atacarlo insistentemente, aunque ya había tumbado en el suelo a unos cuantos.

La espada del jefe de los bandidos fue acercándose más y más al cuerpo de la joven.

_- Voy a... ¿morir?—_pensó Aome, cerrando sus ojos – _Discúlpame Inu Yasha por no poder ayudarte en esta lucha, pero mi cuerpo no me acompaña ni me responde..._—lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos – _Este es mi fin..._—se preparó para morir, pero justo en el momento en que se suponía el bandido iba a matarla, sintió como la soltaba. Cuando el hombre cayó al suelo, Inu Yasha logró deshacerse del ataque de los bandidos y fue en su auxilio.

_-_ ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó y la abrazó protectoramente. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el bandido y se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—abrió sus ojos y miró hacia donde el chico miraba. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más, de asombro. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Lo que los ojos de ambos veían era una joven que se encontraba apuntando con su espada al pecho del bandido.

- Pagarás por lo que estabas a punto de hacer—le dijo fría y amenazadoramente.

- ¿Quién eres¿Y qué haces aquí?—preguntó desesperado. Los demás bandidos veían con impotencia y miedo lo que le estaban a punto de hacer a su jefe.

- Nadie se mete con las Princesas de la Muerte y vive para contarlo—le susurró al oído. Los ojos del bandido se abrieron sobremanera.

- ¿Princesas de la Muerte? Pensé que eran sólo una leyenda...—dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Pues ya ves que no... Adiós...—la joven enterró su espada en el cuerpo del bandido, dándole muerte – Si ustedes—dirigiéndose a los demás bandidos—no quieren correr con la misma suerte, huyan de aquí ¡Rápido!—dijo fríamente.

Realmente ella inspiraba un gran temor hacia los demás. Todos los bandidos huyeron despavoridamente, tratando de salvar sus vidas.

La chica se acercó a Aome e Inu Yasha, y este abrazó sobre protectoramente a la joven enferma.

- No te preocupes Inu Yasha—le susurró Aome – Ella es... –

- ¿Estás bien Aome?—preguntó la joven que había asesinado al bandido - ¿Qué tienes?—Inu Yasha reconoció el traje que la joven llevaba puesto.

- Entonces tú eres...—dijo el chico.

- Sango, una de las Princesas de la Muerte—contestó ella - ¿Quién eres tú? –

- Me llamo Inu Yasha—contestó él.

- ¿Cómo está Aome? Se ve muy mal...—el joven dejó de abrazarla y la recostó en la hierba.

- Al parecer pescó una gripe en la noche. Cuando desperté, vi que se encontraba con una fiebre muy alta y traté de llevarla a algún lugar donde pudiesen atenderla mejor, pero en ese momento me encontré con estos bandidos—explicó él.

- Ya veo—contestó Sango – Vi un templo cerca de aquí. Allí podríamos llevarla para que la curen—tocó la frente de Aome para cerciorarse de lo mal que se encontraba su amiga.

- Vamos para allá, entonces—el chico tomó a Aome en sus brazos.

Sango le dijo que la siguiera, para indicarle el camino hacia el templo. Inu Yasha así lo hizo. Llegaron al templo en veinte minutos, que para los tres fueron eternos. Sango fue la primera en entrar, para pedir ayuda. Luego, le indicó a Inu Yasha que él y Aome podían entrar.

- Síganme, por favor—les dijo una joven sacerdotisa de cabellos negros y largos, ojos azul-grisáceos, piel blanca y estatura mediana, indicándoles el camino. Los jóvenes le obedecieron.

Ella los llevó hasta una habitación en la que se encontraba un futón y un tiesto con agua fría, que seguramente había sido dispuesto por otra sacerdotisa momentos antes.

- Recueste a la joven allí, por favor—le dijo a Inu Yasha y éste así lo hizo, con extremo cuidado, y luego la tapó con la manta. Al encontrase allí, la cara de Aome mostró una pequeña expresión de alivio.

Enseguida llegó otra sacerdotisa, también joven, de cabello negro pero más corto que el de la otra, ojos color verde, piel blanca y estatura alta. Ella traía algunas hierbas medicinales en un canasto.

- Buenos días—les dijo a Sango e Inu Yasha. Ellos correspondieron el saludo - ¿Desde cuando tiempo que empezó a tener molestias la joven?—preguntó, refiriéndose a Aome.

- Eso no lo sé, pero cuando desperté la encontré con fiebre muy alta—respondió Inu – Se debe haber enfermado ayer, ya que quedó toda empapada y luego comenzó a hacer frío y llover—explicó él – Aunque no me dijo nada de que tenía alguna molestia –

- Quizás sí las sintió, pero no se lo dijo...—dijo apaciblemente la sacerdotisa mientras revisaba a Aome - ¿Pueden salir un momento? Necesito examinar más detenidamente a la chica –

- Esta bien—ambos obedecieron.

- Tu también puedes salir—le dijo a la otra sacerdotisa que se encontraba allí, esta asintió y salió.

- No se preocupen, la joven está en buenas manos—les dijo la primera sacerdotisa con la que se habían encontrado – Kazuru—refiriéndose a la otra sacerdotisa—se caracteriza por curar y atender bien a sus pacientes –

- Sólo espero que Aome se mejore pronto...—dijo Sango – Al fin la encuentro y la veo en este estado... –

- ¿La estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo? –

- Hace por lo menos dos semanas. En casa nos pareció extraño que no volviera y vine a buscarla... –

- Ya veo—sonrió – Que bueno que la haya encontrado –

- Así es –

A Inu Yasha un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Si estaban buscando a Aome, lo más probable era que se la llevasen de vuelta a la fortaleza de Naraku apenas estuviese mejor. Y él no quería eso. Le gustaba mucho la compañía de la chica.

- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?—preguntó la sacerdotisa.

- El mío es Sango—respondió ella.

- Y el mío es Inu Yasha—respondió él.

- Mucho gusto. Yo soy Harumi—hizo una reverencia – Cualquier cosa que necesiten, pueden pedírmela –

- Gracias—agradecieron ambos.

- Ya que su amiga deberá estar en reposo por unos días, les mostraré unas habitaciones donde podrán descansar durante su estadía aquí. Síganme, por favor—les dijo y éstos así lo hicieron. Les mostró las habitaciones, donde cada uno dejó sus pertenencias y luego fueron a ver a Aome. Se encontraron con Kazuru saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo está Aome?—preguntaron Sango e Inu Yasha al mismo tiempo.

- Le he dado algunas medicinas para que disminuya la fiebre. Ahora, se encuentra durmiendo—les contestó la sacerdotisa - ¿Harumi, les mostraste sus habitaciones?—le preguntó.

- Sí—contestó ella.

- ¿Podemos ver a Aome?—preguntó Sango.

- Claro, pero procuren no despertarla—les dijo Kazuru. Ambos asintieron y entraron silenciosamente.

Vieron a la chica, con algunos paños húmedos en la cabeza, recostada. No llevaba puesto su kimono, sino un pijama blanco. Los jóvenes se quedaron un rato, en silencio, acompañándola, y luego se retiraron.

- _Siento que he visto su rostro con anterioridad...—_pensó Sango, refiriéndose a Inu Yasha, mientras se dirigía a su habitación - _¿Dónde habrá sido? No puedo recordarlo... –_

- _Estoy seguro de que cuando Aome se recupere, esa chica llamada Sango tratará de llevársela a la fortaleza de Naraku...—_pensó Inu Yasha, entristecido – _Pero, si Aome se resiste a volver... ¿La dejarían quedarse conmigo?—_se preguntó – _No seas tonto... ¿Cómo Aome va a querer quedarse contigo, si tiene a su "familia" y a sus amigos en la fortaleza... Además, yo soy el objetivo al que no pudo matar y donde Naraku está su pasado... Y quizás su futuro..._—Inu se dirigió hacia una laguna que había en la parte trasera del templo. Desde allí, vio pasar a unas sacerdotisas, que se dirigían a rezarle a su dios. Se sentó en una roca cercana y siguió pensando – _Ahora que lo pienso... quizás yo fui el culpable de que Aome se enfermara... Yo fui el que le arrojó agua en la cara..._—se entristeció aún más, pero recordó la expresión de la chica al recibir el "ataque" y rió un poco – _Aún enojada... Se ve tan linda...Siempre que la veo en alguna situación desfavorable, me dan unas inmensas ganas de protegerla y no dejar que nada le pase...—_meditó un momento_ – Creo que... Me enamoré de Aome—_miró al cielo y vio que se despejó un poco, dejando escapar por entre algunas de las nubes que quedaban, rayos de luz. De repente, apareció un arcoiris – _Que hermoso. Ojalá que Aome pudiese verlo... Aome, no dejaré que te alejen de mi lado. Lo prometo. Nadie nos alejará, ni Sango, ni Naraku...—_pensó decidido y se fue a su habitación, para descansar un poco.

Llegó la hora de comer y todos fueron llamados a un gran salón, menos Aome a quien le llevaron la comida a su habitación, donde se servían habitualmente los alimentos en ese templo. Allí se encontraban Kazuru y Harumi, junto con las otras sacerdotisas que habitaban en lugar, sentadas cada una en su lugar. Sango e Inu Yasha pudieron ver dos puestos vacíos al frente de Harumi y Kazuru y se sentaron allí. Unas jóvenes fueron dejando la comida en frente de cada uno de los presentes.

- Gracias por la comida—dijeron todos al unísono y empezaron a comer. Cada persona conversaba con la gente que tenía enfrente o a su lado, y Sango e Inu Yasha no eran la excepción.

- ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a este templo?—preguntó Sango a Harumi y Kazuru.

- Bueno, ambas llegamos poco después de que ocurriese el derrocamiento de la Dinastía Taisho—dijo Harumi.

- Así es—continuó Kazuru – Unos días después de que todo eso ocurrió...—comenzó a relatar...

**----- Flash Back -----**

_Unas pequeñas Kazuru y Harumi, de once y diez años respectivamente, estaban trabajando en el campo de sus padres, recolectando las verduras de la época de cosecha. Se veía que era un trabajo algo duro, pero ellas se veían bastante felices haciéndolo, junto a sus progenitores. _

_De repente, la familia escuchó un fuerte murmullo, proveniente de la entrada de la aldea. Detuvieron sus faenas para ver que estaba ocurriendo. Los padres de las niñas les pidieron que se ocultaran en el sótano del granero, para mayor seguridad. Éstas obedecieron._

_- Volveremos pronto, no se preocupen—la madre de las niñas sonrió y cerró la escotilla del sótano. Ella y su esposo fueron a la entrada de la aldea._

_Los minutos pasaban y ellos no regresaban. Esto comenzó a preocupar a las hermanas._

_- ¿Por qué papá y mamá no vuelven Kazuru?—preguntó inocentemente Harumi._

_- No lo sé. Seguramente algo los retrasó, pero ya deben de estar por regresar, no te preocupes—sonrió para darle mayor tranquilidad, aunque ella misma no la sentía. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Y casi siempre que tenía alguno, estos se cumplían._

_Repentinamente, ambas sintieron gritos desgarradores, de sufrimiento. Esto las asustó mucho, pero sobre todo a Harumi, que era la menor._

_- ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto - ¿Qué son esos gritos¿Qué pasa allá afuera? –_

_- No lo sé, pero no es seguro salir ahora...—le contestó._

_- Quiero ver a papá y mamá .¡Déjame salir¡Quiero verlos!—imploraba la niña, llorando. Pero Kazuru no se lo permitía - ¿Por qué?—sollozaba._

_- Ellos nos pidieron que nos quedáramos aquí y eso haremos. Hay que obedecer sus ordenes... –_

_- Pero... –_

_-Si los desobedecemos, se enfadarán con nosotras. Y tú no quieres eso¿verdad? –_

_- Claro que no, hermana—se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos. De repente, sintió como s i su corazón se oprimiera y luego un vació. Kazuru sintió lo mismo y temió lo peor._

_- _Ellos... Acaban de morir_...—pensó y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos._

_- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué lloras?—preguntó asustada._

_- No pasa nada—mostró una sonrisa falsa y se quitó las lagrimas – Todo está bien—abrazó fuerte a su hermana y con cariño le frotó la cabeza. Esto hizo que la pequeña se quedase dormida y esto alivió un poco a Kazuru - _¿Por qué¿Por qué tuvieron que dejarnos solas en este temible mundo?—_las lagrimas que antes había retenido ahora salían con libertad _– Ahora... ¿Quién nos defenderá del mal?_—se preguntó. Después de llorar desconsoladamente, se durmió con su hermanita en brazos._

_Un nuevo día llegó y la luz comenzó a traspasar las rendijas de la escotilla, llegando a los rostros de las hermanas. Esto las despertó._

_- Buenos días, Harumi—le dijo Kazuru, con una sonrisa._

_- Buenos días hermana—le contestó la niña - ¿Ya volvieron papá y mamá? –_

_- No, aún no –_

_- ¿Y cuándo van a volver¿No te lo dijeron?—preguntó._

_- No, pero creo que ya deberíamos salir de aquí. Ya no debe haber ningún peligro allá afuera—separó a Harumi de sus brazos y se levantó, para abrir la escotilla. _

_Ambas salieron. Lo que vieron las sorprendió: la aldea había sido completamente arrasada y se podía ver los cuerpos de muchos aldeanos en el piso, con charcos de sangre a su alrededor. Harumi abrazó a su hermana y ocultó su rostro en el regazo de ella._

_- ¿Por qué¿Por qué mataron a los aldeanos?—lloraba - ¿A papá y mamá también los mataron?—preguntó desconsolada._

_- No lo sé, pero... debemos escapar de aquí para que no nos encuentren. Busquemos otra aldea que sea más segura que ésta y allí pediremos alojamiento ¿Está bien? –_

_- Lo que tu digas...—dijo sin animo, se secó las lágrimas y tomó la mano de Kazuru. Ésta la guió hasta fuera de la aldea._

_Kazuru miró hacia atrás, viendo por última vez la aldea donde había pasado sus momentos más felices, y luego siguió caminando junto a su hermana._

_Caminaron por muchos días y pasaron por varias aldeas, algunas de ellas tan devastadas como la de la cuál provenían las niñas. Esto las puso aún más tristes. A algunas personas con las que se encontraron en su camino, les preguntaron quién había sido el culpable de toda esta masacre._

_- Se dice que fue el hombre que derrocó a la dinastía Taisho, el nuevo emperador, llamado Naraku—les contestó un hombre – Tengan cuidado de encontrarse con su ejército. Esos hombres son muy despiadados y no dudarían en hacerles daño. Les recomiendo ir a un templo que se encuentra aquí cerca—les señaló su dirección – Ahí estarán a salvo –_

_- Muchas gracias—ambas agradecieron, hicieron una pequeña reverencia y fueron en dirección al templo._

_Cuando llegaron allí, unas sacerdotisas las vieron y las hicieron entrar enseguida. En ese lugar les dieron algo de comer y ropa limpia._

_- ¿Qué les pasó, pequeñas¿Por qué viajan solas?—les preguntó la sacerdotisa mayor, que era la superior de las demás sacerdotisas. Era una mujer algo mayor, que seguramente pasaba los cincuenta años de edad, pero aún así se veía bien para la edad que tenía. Sus ojos mostraban una inmensa paz y amabilidad, pero a la vez gran sabiduría, cosa que le dio bastante confianza a Kazuru._

_- Nuestra aldea fue atacada y al parecer, sólo nosotras sobrevivimos...—le explicó la chica. Harumi mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo._

_- Veo que han sufrido mucho a su corta edad—les dijo con un tono comprensivo - Pueden quedarse aquí cuanto tiempo deseen—les sonrió._

_- Eso nos viene muy bien. Muchas gracias—hizo una pequeña reverencia._

_- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres, pequeñas invitadas? –_

_- El mío es Kazuru –_

_- Y el mío Harumi—contestó, levantando su mirada._

_- Yo soy Izumi y les doy la bienvenida a este templo—les dijo alegremente._

_Pasaron algunos otros días, en que las niñas fueron recomponiéndose de la situación por la que habían pasado, gracias a la ayuda de la gente del lugar, quienes las trataban muy bien. Un día, la señorita Izumi las llamó, para darles una importante noticia. (No está casada, así que es señorita n.nu)_

_- Siéntense niñas—les indicó. Éstas obedecieron – Tengo algo que informarles. En estos días que he compartido con ustedes, me he dado cuenta de que ambas poseen poderes y habilidades que quizás nunca se dieron cuenta que tenían, y éstas les servirían de mucho si ustedes aceptaran convertirse en sacerdotisas de este templo... ¿Aceptarían serlo?—les preguntó._

_- Yo acepto, siempre que Kazuru esté de acuerdo—dijo Harumi._

_- Claro que sí. Será un placer poner nuestra vida a disposición del bienestar de los demás—dijo Kazuru._

_- Pues bien, desde mañana empezarán con su entrenamiento para ser sacerdotisas—sonrió._

**----- Fin del Flash Back -----**

- Y así fue como nos convertimos en sacerdotisas—finalizó su relato, Kazuru.

- Durante mi viaje, he conocido a bastantes niños que quedaron huérfanos por culpa del ejército del emperador Naraku—les dijo Inu Yasha. Sango lo miró desconfiada. No le gustaba que ofendieran a su señor – Incluso yo, soy uno de ellos... –

- Muchos pequeños quedaron en una situación similar a la nuestra. Por eso, tratamos de ayudarlos lo mas posible, dándoles comida y medicinas. Pero no podemos tenerlos a todos aquí, así que tratamos de buscarles aldeas seguras donde puedan vivir—les contó Harumi – Esa es una de nuestras labores como sacerdotisas –

- Así como a nosotras se nos ayudó, nosotras tratamos de hacer lo mismo por los demás—dijo Kazuru.

- Ustedes son muy buenas personas—les dijo Sango – Que bueno que haya gente así en una época como ésta –

- Es nuestro deber –

La comida terminó y cada sacerdotisa volvió a sus labores. Inu Yasha fue a visitar el resto del templo, mientras Sango fue a ver a Aome.

- Hermana... Pronto volveremos a donde ambas pertenecemos... a donde nuestro señor Naraku...—le susurró a Aome. Ésta última tuvo un pequeño cambio en la expresión de su cara y una fugaz lágrima, que no fue notada por Sango, salió de uno de sus ojos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Ohayou, Konnichiwa o Konbanwa (Dependiendo de la hora XD) Cómo andan? Espero que bien n.n Yo aquí, actualizando y escribiendo mis notas de autora, y a sólo dos semanas de volver a clases o.o Nooooo! x.x Bueno, lo inevitable siempre llega, así que hay que asumirlo n.nuu

Sango ha vuelvo a aparecer en esta historia n.n! Y se quedará aquí por un buen tiempo, no se preocupen. Apareció en un momento muy acertado¿no creen?

También tenemos nuevos personajes, como las sacerdotisas Harumi y Kazuru :D

Lamento que este capítulo no haya tenido mucho InuxAome, pero el próximo si tendrá, no se preocupen n.n

Ahora, un adelanto del próximo capítulo de "Oportunidad de Vivir", titulado **"Profecía"

* * *

**

_La habitación estaba iluminada por cientos de velas y se podía apreciar el humo del incienso, que le daba cierto aire místico. Al fondo del salón, se encontraban todas las sacerdotisas, sentadas, con actitud de respeto. Izumi, estaba parada en un gran altar y sentadas un poco más abajo estaban Kazuru y Harumi, cada una con un pergamino en sus manos. Izumi les hizo una seña a Aome, Sango e Inu Yasha, para que se sentasen detrás de las jóvenes sacerdotisas que se encontraban cerca de ella. Éstos así lo hicieron, un poco intrigados por la naturaleza de la situación._

_Había algunos murmullos, pero Izumi, con un gesto, hizo que éstos terminaran. Miró a los jóvenes invitados y les sonrió._

_- La razón por la que todos han sido convocados aquí—comenzó a hablar Izumi—, se debe a que hay una profecía que involucra a algunos de los presentes y es necesario que ustedes la conozcan, ya que habla sobre el próximo destino de sus vidas... –_

_

* * *

_  
¿De qué tratará la profecía¿A quiénes involucra? Eso y otras cosas más, en el capítulo once n.n!

Bueno, quiero agradecerles a **Kagome Katheryne **(Estoy bien, gracias XD Que bueno que te guste tanto mi fic, me haces muy feliz n.n Y respecto a tu pregunta si Miroku regresa con Inu y Aome, la respuesta es sí n-n), **Jessy Aome** (Tu tmabién me caes muy bien n.n Gracias por tu constante apoyo en esta historia!)y **Lady Dragon84 **(Disculpa si en este capítulo no hubos momentos rómanticos, pero después habrá más, como te prometí n.n), por su apoyo en esta historia. Ustedes me ayudan y me dan muchos animo para seguir escribiendo n.n Muchas gracias!

Y, como siempre, también hay que darles las gracias a la gente que lee pero no deja review! Anímense a dejar alguno, que yo no muerdo n-nu Y de paso me dan energías para continuar!

Deseandoles lo mejor, se despide...

**Atte. Dany-Chan**

**

* * *

**  
**P.D: Hagan click en Go! Y me dejan un review! Onegai! ;o;**


	12. Cap 11: Profecía

**- Aclaraciones: **

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora **

**- Disclaimer: Inu Yasha & los demás personajes no son de mi propiedad... Excepto los que yo cree, que si son míos, por obvias razones... n.nu**

Aquí una nueva entrega de mi Fic. Qué lo disfruten!

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 11: Profecía**

Pasaron algunos días, en los que Aome se fue recuperando, gracias a los cuidados de Kazuru y Harumi. Esto puso bastante contentos a Inu Yasha y Sango, pero sobretodo a la chica.

- _Al fin podemos volver_—pensó la joven, apoyada en una de las paredes del templo – _Pero, hay algo que me molesta... ¿Cuál será la relación de ese chico con Aome¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por ella? Y también... ¿Por qué siento que lo he visto en algún otro lado¿Dónde habrá sido? No puedo recordarlo, por más que lo intento... Y cada vez que le pregunto dónde conoció a Aome, él me responde "Será mejor que se lo preguntes a ella..." Creo que pronto podré hacerlo..._—dejó la pared en la cual estaba apoyada y fue a ver a su hermana.

En la habitación de Aome, Inu Yasha se encontraba hablando con ella.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?—le preguntó el chico.

- Ya mucho mejor—sonrió – No sé cómo agradecerles a Kazuru y Harumi lo que han hecho por mí. Me han cuidado bastante bien. Gracias a ellas me he mejorado... –

- Así es –

- ¿Y cómo has estado tú¿No te contagié, verdad?—rió.

- No—también rió – Yo me cuidé para no hacerlo—a Aome le salió una gota en su cabeza – _Que bueno que te hayas puesto mejor. Ya falta poco para que veamos si te quedarás conmigo o te irás con Sango... –_

- Disculpen—dijo Harumi desde afuera - ¿Puedo pasar? –

- Claro, adelante—le respondió Aome y la sacerdotisa entró.

- ¿Cómo estás Aome? –

- Mucho mejor, gracias a ti y a Kazuru –

- No hay de qué—sonrió – Déjame revisarte para ver cómo anda recuperándose tu cuerpo de la enfermedad. ¿Puedes salir un momento, Inu Yasha? –

- Sí. Nos vemos luego—salió y cerró la puerta. Afuera, se encontró con Sango – Justo en este momento, Harumi entró para revisar a Aome, así que no podrás entrar—le dijo a la chica.

- Esperaré hasta que pueda hacerlo—se apoyó en un pilar y esperó. Inu Yasha decidió irse, ya que no le daba mucha confianza estar con Sango. Ambos no se llevaban muy bien. Inu Yasha trataba de ser amable, pero la chica lo rehuía, no tomaba mucha atención de lo que decía el chico.

Mientras iba caminando, se encontró con la sacerdotisa Izumi. Él hizo una pequeña reverencia ante ella, por su superioridad.

- Buenos días, joven Inu Yasha—le dijo la mujer.

- Buenos días, venerable Izumi—le dijo con mucho respeto.

- ¿Cómo está la señorita Aome? –

- Bastante mejor. Se le ve con muy buen ánimo –

- ¿Usted cree que sea capaz de asistir a una reunión? Claro, usted y la señorita Sango también están convocados a ella –

- Cuando la vea, se lo preguntaré. En cuanto lo sepa, se lo haré saber enseguida –

- Muchas gracias. Esta reunión es muy importante, tanto para usted como para ella, joven príncipe...—hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

- Espere... ¿Cómo sabe usted que yo...? –

- Todos los años que he vivido me han dado bastante sabiduría y capacidad para darme cuenta de quienes son las personas en realidad...—fue lo que le contestó y siguió su camino – _Muy pronto la señorita Aome también sabrá quién es en realidad... Y quizás una tercera persona también se entere de algo parecido..._—pensó y se dirigió a la parte principal del templo, para orar.

- _Sólo espero que nadie más se entere de esto... Mi identidad debe permanecer en secreto, sólo muy pocas personas la conocen y espero que así siga siendo, hasta que logre llevar a cabo mi misión de acabar con Naraku..._—pensó el joven y se fue.

En la habitación en la que se encontraba Aome, Harumi ya había terminado de examinarla y estaba dándole algunas medicinas para que sus fuerzas se incrementaran y pudiese estar pronto en pie. La joven se las tomó y luego agradeció a Harumi por sus atenciones. Ésta se retiró y Sango entró al lugar.

- Hola Aome—dijo Sango, mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Hola Sango—sonrió - ¿Cómo estás? –

- Casi tan bien como tú, al parecer. Se ve que ya estás mucho mejor, pero me tenías muy preocupada por tu estado de salud... –

- Discúlpame. Procuraré cuidarme más para no volver a enfermar—juntó sus manos y cerró sus ojos a modo de disculpa.

- Siempre dices lo mismo cuando te enfermas. Desde pequeña que lo haces... Y parece que, como de costumbre, olvidaste cumplir tu palabra—la regañó – Bueno, eso ya no importa—suspiró – Tengo una pregunta que hacerte –

- ¿Y cuál es? –

- ¿Dónde conociste a Inu Yasha¿Y por qué lo acompañas?—preguntó y se sentó a su lado, para que no hubiese mucha distancia entre ambas.

- Si te lo cuento, no me regañarás ni te enojarás¿verdad?—miró algo temerosa a la joven.

- Prometo no hacerlo—sonrió – Siempre que seas franca conmigo y no me ocultes nada de la verdad... –

- Lo prometo –

- Entonces, cuéntame... –

- Está bien. Después de que salí de la fortaleza, me dispuse a buscar a mi objetivo. Investigué mucho para averiguar donde estaba, pero aún así no lo encontraba. Pasaron algunos días y yo me encontraba en el bosque, para continuar buscándolo. Y al fin pude encontrarlo. Cuando lo hice, comencé a atacarlo, para intentar acabar con su vida, pero él lograba defenderse de todos mis ataques. Seguimos luchando por varios minutos, de manera bastante pareja. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que nos estábamos acercando a un precipicio. Yo logré, en un momento de descuido de él, derribarlo, y estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero cuando di un paso hacia atrás, resbalé en la orilla del precipicio. Yo pensé que iba a morir, cuando contra quien luchaba sostuvo mi mano y me salvó. En aquel momento, como yo había sido derrotada, disponía a suicidarme, como dice nuestro código, pero él me lo impidió. Entonces, le dije que yo me encargaría de acompañarlo y ver que llegase bien a su destino. Y eso es lo que he estado haciendo este último tiempo...—le contó. Sango quedó un momento pensativa.

- Así que... ¿Inu Yasha es tu objetivo, no es así?—preguntó, mirándola directo a los ojos.

- Sí, él es—miró hacia el suelo.

- ¿Has estado a gusto viajando con él¿No has pasado por muchas dificultades? –

- Ehm...—dudó un poco – Sí he pasado por dificultades, pero no generadas por él –

- Ya veo...—Sango pensó un poco – Y tú... ¿Sientes algo por él, que no sea simple amistad?—Aome se puso un poco nerviosa.

- Bueno... Yo... No lo sé, no estoy segura—se sonrojó – No sé si lo que siento por él sea realmente amor o sólo sea una buena amistad... –

- Entonces, los acompañaré en su viaje hasta que tus sentimientos se aclaren. Eso sí, debo advertirte que de todas maneras, deberemos regresar a la fortaleza de nuestro señor Naraku, sean cuales sean tus sentimientos... Tú sabes que nosotras debemos nuestra vida a él y no podemos abandonarle... –

- ¿Y qué pasará con Inu Yasha? De todas maneras... ¿Debemos... ase... asesi... narlo?—esto último le costó mucho decirlo.

- Todo dependerá de la manera en que yo vea que se comporte... Si es una buena persona y merece vivir, le ocultaremos la verdad a nuestro señor Naraku y le diremos que fue asesinado. Pero si no... Tú ya sabes lo que pasará... –

- Gracias hermanita—la abrazó - Te aseguro que Inu Yasha es una persona muy buena y no habrá necesidad de acabar con su vida—sonrió.

- Pero te advierto que si continúa con vida, deberá alejarse lo más posible de nuestro señor y procurar nunca ser encontrado, sino... Ambas seremos acusadas de alta traición y castigadas por ello, pagando con nuestras vidas... Y él también pagará con la suya... –

- Eso lo sé, pero... Deberemos advertírselo en su momento. Por ahora, no hay que preocuparse de ello¿no? –

- No—sonrió - ¿Ahora estás más tranquila? –

- Sí. Gracias por tu comprensión, Sango-chan—sonrió y volvió a abrazarla. Se sentía muy afortunada por tener a una hermana tan comprensiva.

- No hay de que. Bueno, yo te dejo para que descanses tranquilamente—se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

- Gracias nuevamente. Nos vemos luego –

- Nos vemos—salió. Afuera, se encontró con Inu Yasha.

- Te tengo un recado de la sacerdotisa Izumi—le dijo el chico.

- ¿Y cuál es?—preguntó la chica, sonando mucho menos fría de lo que otras veces había sido con el joven.

- Ella quiere que nos reunamos tú, Aome y yo con ella en el salón... ¿Tú crees que Aome pueda asistir? –

- Si se queda descansando un poco más, yo creo que sí. Yo me encargaré de ayudarle a ir para allá –

- Esta bien. Entonces, nos vemos –

- Nos vemos, Inu Yasha –

El joven fue a informarle a Izumi del trato en el que habían quedado. La sacerdotisa le dijo que quería que se reunieran en el salón principal del templo después de la cena. El joven asintió y fue a darle el recado a Sango, para que ésta se lo diera a Aome.

Las horas pasaron y llegó la hora de cenar. Todo esto transcurrió tranquilamente, pero con Aome aún en su habitación. Ya se sentía mucho mejor y con energías para enfrentar la reunión que se aproximaba. Cenó, se puso su kimono y se arregló un poco. Luego, se dirigió al salón principal y en el camino se encontró con Sango e Inu Yasha.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Aome? Te dije que yo iría por ti...—le reprochó Sango.

- Ya estoy mejor. Yo puedo sola. Además... tengo mucha curiosidad de saber por qué nos convoca la sacerdotisa Izumi...—una gota salió de su cabeza.

- ¿Recuerdas el dicho de "la curiosidad mató al gato"? Deberías cuidarte más si no quieres que el dicho cambie a "la curiosidad mató a Aome" ¬¬—le reprochó la chica. Aome ignoró el comentario.

- Vamos, vamos—tomó la mano de Sango e Inu Yasha y los arrastró al lugar de la reunión.

La habitación estaba iluminada por cientos de velas y se podía apreciar el humo del incienso, que le daba cierto aire místico. Al fondo del salón, se encontraban todas las sacerdotisas, sentadas, con actitud de respeto. Izumi, estaba parada en un gran altar y sentadas un poco más abajo estaban Kazuru y Harumi, cada una con un pergamino en sus manos. Izumi les hizo una seña a Aome, Sango e Inu Yasha, para que se sentasen detrás de las jóvenes sacerdotisas que se encontraban cerca de ella. Éstos así lo hicieron, un poco intrigados por la naturaleza de la situación.

Había algunos murmullos, pero Izumi, con un gesto, hizo que éstos terminaran. Miró a los jóvenes invitados y les sonrió.

- La razón por la que todos han sido convocados aquí—comenzó a hablar Izumi—, se debe a que hay una profecía que involucra a algunos de los presentes y es necesario que ustedes la conozcan, ya que habla sobre el próximo destino de sus vidas...—todos los presentes quedaron asombrados por sus palabras. Casi ninguna de las sacerdotisas conocía acerca de esa profecía y les daba curiosidad saber de qué trataba – Harumi—llamó a la joven y esta se levantó - ¿Podrías comenzar a recitarnos la profecía, por favor? –

- Claro, con mucho gusto—extendió el pergamino que llevaba en sus manos y comenzó a leer.

Profecía sobre los Elegidos

_Los elegidos para restaurar el orden y la paz han venido_

_Por circunstancias ajenas a ello a este lugar han llegado_

_Sin saber que su posible destino_

_Está mencionado en este legado._

_--- _

_El joven guerrero se encontró con la chica que no recuerda su pasado_

_Y, aunque ella lo ignore, quien la hizo sufrir y olvidar_

_Es alguien muy cercano a ella, con mucha ira y maldad._

_--- _

Las siguientes palabras van dirigidas a la joven sin pasado:

_Antes de la batalla final, tu pasado deberás recordar_

_O la misión de la que habla esta profecía, podría fracasar._

_Unirte con tus hermanos de sangre deberá ser tu prioridad_

_Y así podrás tener una protección contra la oscuridad._

_--- _

- ¿Puedes continuar con lo que queda, Kazuru?—le preguntó Izumi. Los presentes estaban sorprendidos e intrigados por la profecía. Harumi se sentó.

- Sí—se levantó, extendió el pergamino que llevaba en sus manos y comenzó a recitar.

Las siguientes palabras van dirigidas al joven guerrero:

_La valentía y la destreza pueden llegar a ser_

_Las mejores armas para acabar con los que te quieren hacer perecer._

_Cuida bien a quienes tienes a tu lado_

_O puede que finalmente quedes triste y desolado._

_--- _

Lo que sigue, va dirigido a todos los presentes:

_Si no quieren que la maldad llegue completamente a reinar_

_Derrotar al malvado y despiadado deben lograr._

_Si con las esperanzas del pueblo japonés no quieren acabar_

_Ustedes y sus aliados, sus fuerzas deben unir_

_Para la paz finalmente lograr conseguir._

Los asistentes a la reunión estaban anonadados por lo dicho en la profecía. Los tres jóvenes invitados reflexionaban acerca de su contenido.

- _¿O sea que... Yo no fui la que perdió la memoria, sino que alguien borró mis recuerdos...?—_pensó Aome -_ ¿Por qué¿Por qué lo hizo y quién habrá sido¿Quién es ese ser tan malvado, que me quitó todo lo que me quedaba? Y... ¿Cómo recordaré mi pasado? Si en todos estos años no he podido...—_acalló por unos momentos sus pensamientos _– Pero, si lo que dice la profecía es cierto... Yo... tengo hermanos, y eso significa que... sí tengo familia_—sonrió. Esto le daba una luz de esperanza – _Debo encontrarlos_... –

- _Según lo que dice la profecía, yo debo seguir aumentando mis habilidades para acabar con mis enemigos...—_pensó Inu Yasha – _Y con la frase_ "_Cuida bien a quienes tienes a tu lado o puede que finalmente quedes triste y desolado_"... _¿Se referirá a que la gente que esté a mi lado estará en constante peligro si yo quiero llevar a cabo mi misión? Deduzco que de todas maneras deberé enfrentarme a Naraku, ya que la profecía dice que hay que derrotarlo para que la paz se consiga... –_

_- Esta profecía habla de derrotar al amo Naraku_—pensó Sango _– Al parecer, esta profecía nos involucra a todos, pero... Yo no puedo ser desleal a mi señor... él me ayudó cuando yo más lo necesitaba... No debo, pero... Quizás esa sea la única manera para que todo el sufrimiento de muchas personas termine... No lo sé, estoy confundida... –_

- Esta profecía habla principalmente de nuestros jóvenes invitados, Aome e Inu Yasha—dijo Izumi, solemnemente – Por lo que se puede apreciar, ustedes son los elegidos, para traer la paz nuevamente a nuestro país—Aome no había pensado en eso todavía.

- _¿Acaso eso significa que... deberé traicionar al amo Naraku?—_pensó ella.

- El futuro de Japón recae en sus hombros, pero deben estar tranquilos, ya que seguramente encontrarán mucho apoyo de parte de otras personas en su causa. Espero que puedan llevar a cabo su misión de manera satisfactoria y con las menores dificultades posibles. Éste es un camino difícil, pero si se tienen las ganas y las valentía de llevarlo acabo, todo terminará de muy buena manera. Ya lo verán—les sonrió – Todas en este templo les estaremos apoyando y cuando necesiten de nuestra ayuda, sólo deberán pedírnosla y acudiremos de inmediato. Todo sea por la paz y tranquilidad de Japón—todas las sacerdotisas asintieron y sonrieron, dándoles una señal de apoyo.

- Muchas gracias—agradeció Aome – Sus palabras me han servido para orientar mis próximas acciones—hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- No hay de qué. Era nuestro deber llevar a la luz esta profecía que había llegado a nuestras manos. Bueno, ahora pueden retirarse—dijo la gran Izumi. Todos se levantaron, le hicieron una reverencia, y se retiraron de lugar, menos Inu y Aome, porque la sacerdotisa se los había pedido – Déjenme darles mi bendición, señorita Aome, príncipe Inu Yasha, para que todo salga bien, tanto en su misión como en su vida personal—los abrazó, con una sonrisa – Siempre podrán contar conmigo, en lo que necesiten –

- Gracias—ambos agradecieron, devolviéndole el abrazo a la sacerdotisa. Ambos sentían mucha confianza por ella.

- Pueden retirarse—les dijo. Estos le hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se fueron. Al salir, no se encontraron con Sango.

- Seguramente se fue a su habitación—dijo Inu Yasha.

- Así debe haber sido. Nunca me había fijado en lo bonito que es este templo—dijo Aome, mientras veía todo iluminado por la luz de la luna.

- Será porque has estado todos estos días en reposo n.nu –

- Eso es cierto—río - ¿Me acompañas a recorrer el templo? –

- Tu deberías volver a descansar...—la regañó.

- Si no me acompañas, iré yo sola—comenzó a caminar. Inu Yasha la detuvo.

- No puedes ir así sola si estás convaleciente. Vamos a buscar algo para que te abrigues un poco más y de ahí recorremos el templo ¿Está bien? –

- Está bien, vamos—fueron a su habitación, donde Aome se puso ropa para no pasar frío y salió - ¿Dónde me llevarás primero?—preguntó con la ansiedad de una niña. Esto hizo sonreír a Inu.

- Vamos a una laguna que hay en la parte posterior del templo. Seguramente en sus aguas se refleja la luna—le explicó, mientras la conducía hacia ese lugar. Cuando llegaron, Aome quedó maravillada. En la orilla de la laguna, crecían muchas flores y arbustos, que le daban una apariencia muy bella, aunque fuera de noche.

- Que lindo—la chica corrió alrededor de la laguna. Realmente, parecía una niña – Creo que necesitaba salir de esa habitación. No me gusta estar encerrada... –

- A nadie le gusta estarlo, eso te lo aseguro—sonrió. Aome fue hacia un puente que atravesaba la laguna y desde allí pudo ver como la luna se reflejaba en su totalidad. Inu se acercó a ella y se puso a su lado.

- _Me gusta ver a Aome así de feliz. Cuando ella lo ésta, también lo estoy yo. Pero... quizás pronto me quieran prohibir estar a tu lado... _—pensó el chico – Aome... –

- Dime –

- Tú... ¿Deberás irte a la fortaleza de Naraku con Sango cuando ya estés mejor?—preguntó entristecido. Esta pregunta sorprendió a la chica.

- Bueno... Estuve conversando eso con Sango y... –

- ¿Y qué?—preguntó, con cierta desesperación en su corazón por oír la respuesta.

- Me dijo que podía seguir acompañándote—sonrió. El corazón de Inu sintió un gran alivio y alegría, y él no pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazarla. Esto hizo sonrojar enormemente a Aome.

- Que bueno. Tu compañía es muy agradable para mí—el corazón de Aome latía muy rápidamente. Sentía que perdería el aire en cualquier momento. Inu Yasha se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y la soltó, pero lentamente – Disculpa, fue un impulso del momento...—estaba muy sonrojado.

- No, no te preocupes—miró hacia otro lado, sonrojadísima. Menos mal que la noche lograba ocultar el color de su cara, pensó ella. Desde lejos, Izumi pudo ver la escena y rió.

- _Parece que mis sospechas eran ciertas... Más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo... _—pensó, rió otra vez y luego se fue a su habitación.

- ¿Quieres seguir recorriendo el templo?—le preguntó Inu a la chica, mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos.

- Sólo un poco más aquí—rogó la joven – Este paisaje no termina de maravillarme—sonrió. Pasaron unos segundos – Bueno, sigamos recorriendo. Guíeme, joven Inu Yasha—le dijo con respeto, aunque esos momentos eran como un juego entre ambos.

- Será un placer, señorita Aome—le ofreció su brazo y la joven la tomó - ¿A dónde quiere que la lleve? –

- Donde usted guste—le respondió.

- Esta bien—recorrieron todo el templo, procurando divertirse bastante en el camino, pero sin molestar a las moradoras del lugar. Cuando terminaron de pasear por el templo, se dirigieron a la habitación de Aome.

- Me he divertido mucho en este paseo. Gracias por el buen rato, lo necesitaba—le dijo la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Inu.

- No fue nada. Cuando quieras hacemos otro recorrido—sonrió.

- Lo tendré en mente. Buenas noches, que descanses –

- Igualmente—se fue a su habitación. Aome comenzó a prepararse para dormir.

- _La he pasado muy bien con Inu Yasha hoy... Ojalá que todo pudiese ser así de despreocupado todos los días, pero... creo que ya no será así... Ahora... Debo decidir si llevaré a cabo la misión de la profecía y traicionar a Naraku... O si sigo siendo fiel a él y abandono esta causa... Ojalá mi decisión no fuese tan relevante para otros... Esto lo hace mucho más difícil... _—pensó la chica, antes de dormirse.

Un nuevo día llegó. Las sacerdotisas ya habían iniciado hace un tiempo sus labores. Kazuru fue a ver como se encontraba Aome, mientras Harumi fue a despertar a Sango e Inu Yasha.

- Buenos días ¿Cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó Kazuru a Aome.

- Muy bien, siento que ya tengo todas mis energías de vuelta—sonrió.

- Que bueno. Entonces pronto podrás seguir con tu viaje –

- Así es—fijó su mirada en el suelo.

- Veo que estás algo confundida... ¿Es acaso por la profecía? –

- Sí, es que... –

- ¿No sabes si llevar a cabo tu misión o no?—preguntó. Aome se sorprendió.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

- Fue un presentimiento. Siempre que los tengo, se cumplen, ya sean buenos o malos—le explicó.

- Ya veo... La verdad, es que no sé que hacer... –

- Deja que te guié tu corazón. Donde él quiera que vayas, ve... No te dejes llevar sólo por la racionalidad y lo que te dicen que debes hacer, sino que también por los sentimientos... tus sentimientos—sonrió. Aome meditó un poco.

- Muchas gracias por tu consejo, me ha ayudado a tranquilizarme un poco—su rostro mostró una sonrisa.

- No hay de que. ¿Irás a desayunar al salón? –

- Sí, en unos momentos me alisto y voy –

- Te esperamos allá entonces—salió de la habitación, con dirección al salón de comidas.

- _Que me deje llevar por mis sentimientos... Eso es lo que haré, que ellos me guíen_...—cerró un momento sus ojos y luego se levantó, para alistarse y luego ir a desayunar.

El día pasó y otro llegó. La noche anterior el grupo de jóvenes viajeros se había puesto de acuerdo en que éste día continuarían con el viaje, así que todos ya habían preparado sus cosas en la noche, para aprovechar el tiempo y alcanzar a viajar más.

- Muchas gracias por habernos recibido aquí y haber cuidado de mí—agradeció Aome con una pequeña reverencia.

- No fue nada. Es más, fue un gusto tenerlos aquí. Hace tiempo que no recibíamos unos invitados tan ilustres—dijo Izumi y todos rieron.

- Gracias por habernos contado acerca de la profecía—agradeció Inu Yasha – Sin su ayuda nunca podríamos haber sabido de ella –

- De alguna manera hubiese llegado a ustedes. Era muy importante y algo inevitable que la conocieran—sonrió – Espero que tengan un muy buen viaje, sin mayores inconvenientes –

- Nosotras les deseamos lo mismo—dijeron Harumi y Kazuru.

- Tomen, para que coman en el camino—Harumi les entregó algo de comida.

- Y esto es por si se enferman—Kazuru les entregó hierbas medicinales – Cada una trae una nota sobre su nombre y sus distintos usos para tratar males y enfermedades –

- Gracias—agradecieron los tres jóvenes.

- Ojalá que nos volvamos a ver pronto—dijo Izumi. Los jóvenes comenzaron a alejarse del templo, mientras se despedían.

Retomaron el camino principal, que los llevaría al castillo Higurashi. Caminaron alrededor de tres horas y se detuvieron cerca de una aldea, para comer los alimentos que les habían dado. Cuando terminaron, se disponían a continuar su viaje, hasta que escucharon una voz que les pareció familiar.

- ¡Señorita Aome¡Joven Inu Yasha!—escucharon desde la lejanía.

- ¿Quién será quien nos llama?—preguntó el chico. Aome se encogió de hombros.

- Ni idea, pero esa voz me parece conocida de algún lado u-ú –

- A mi también...—dijo Sango – _¿Dónde la habré escuchado?_—se preguntó extrañada.

A lo lejos vieron una silueta acercarse. Cada vez se fue haciendo más visible para los jóvenes, hasta que pudieron reconocer a la persona de la que se trataba.

- Tantos días sin verlos—dijo un joven, llegando hacia ellos bastante exhausto – Al fin logré alcanzarlos—Sango puso una cara horrorizada cuando lo vio.

- ¡Tú, maldito pervertido¡¿Qué haces aquí!—gritó, ocultándose detrás de Aome.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Buenos Días/ Tardes / Noches XD (Dependiendo de la hora n.nu) Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí n.n Esta vez si hubo momento romántico entre Inu y Aome XD Espero que les haya gustado!

Ya reapareció Miroku XD, pero... ¿Qué le habrá hecho a Sango, para que ella reaccionara de esa forma? o.o? Ya lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo -n.n-

Hablando de próximo capítulo, aquí les va un adelanto del nº 12, titulado **"Conversaciones"**

* * *

_- ¿Qué se te ofrece?—le preguntó el joven._

_- ¿Has visto por casualidad a Aome? No está en la habitación... –_

_- Así que hay otra desaparecida más... –_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices? –_

_- Por que Inu Yasha tampoco estaba aquí cuando yo llegué –_

* * *

¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos o.ó¿Qué estarán haciendo¿Les habrá pasado algo malo? Esas y otras respuestas más en el capítulo que viene!

Como siempre, tengo que agradecer a **Jessy Aome **(Muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo! Te aprecio mucho amiga! Y sí, me da flojera entrar a clases, porque es mi último año en el colegio o.o Se viene bastante duro! Y sólo me queda un año para entrar a la universidad n.nu) y a **Lady Dragon 84 **(Gracias por tus deseos n.n Que bueno que te pueda dar momentos de entretención y emoción con este Fic ;o; Me hace tan feliz saber que he logrado darles buenos momentos a mis lectores n.n y sí, será una historia larga XD De por lo menos 25 capítulos, creo yo n.n Así que queda "Oportunidad de Vivir" para bastante tiempo más XD Y también espero que sea el inicio de una buena amistad n.n), por ser mis fieles lectoras que me dejan review n.n Se los agradezco mucho! ;o;

Y además agradecer a los lectores que no dejan review, pero leen mi historia n-n Espero que se animen a dejarme review, ya que entre más reviews, más rápido actualizo XD (Generalmente actualizo cada una semana, pero si me llegas más reviews, lo haré más rápido, se los prometo!)

Bueno, cuídense mucho! Y les deseo mucha suerte en lo que hagan n.n

**Atte. Dany-Chan**

**

* * *

**

**P.D: Dejenme review! XD Y recuerden lo que les prometí si me llegan más de lo acostumbrado XD n.nu**


	13. Cap 12: Conversaciones

**- Aclaraciones: **

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora **

**- Disclaimer: Inu Yasha & y los otros personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi n.n Ojala que algún día me los regale ;o;**

Como siempre, la respuesta a sus reviews estará al final del capítulo n.n (Para la gente que me dejó uno…)

Disfruten de esta nueva entrega de mi fic. Aquí los dejo con…

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 12: Conversaciones**

Aome e Inu Yasha se miraron extrañados. No se esperaban esa reacción de Sango al ver a Miroku. Éste iba recuperando el aliento poco a poco.

- No sabía que se conocían...—dijo Aome.

- Yo hubiese deseado no conocerlo...—dijo enojada e indignada Sango, aún detrás de la chica.

- ¿Qué te hizo?—preguntó extrañado Inu Yasha.

- Yo no le hice nada tan malo...—dijo Miroku.

- La clave está en el "tan" malo, aunque para mí lo fue bastante—Sango seguía con un tono de indignación en su voz.

- Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos—Miroku puso una mirada de ensoñamiento y empezó a recordar. Sango también lo hizo, para su desagrado.

**----- Flash Back -----**

_Sango se encontraba buscando pistas sobre el paradero de Aome. Esto la llevó a una aldea, donde unos viajeros le habían dicho que habían visto a una chica parecida a ella. En ese lugar no pudieron decirle mucho acerca de la joven, así que sólo se quedó a almorzar allí, para luego seguir buscándola._

_- _¿Dónde se habrá metido esa Aome? Parece como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado_—pensó y suspiró, mientras comía croquetas de pulpo en una posada que había en la aldea _(Yo quiero probarlas o XD).

_Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver como otros viajeros estaban almorzando allí. Sin ningún apuro, tomándose su tiempo, terminó de comer y se levantó para ir a pagar su cuenta con el encargado del lugar. Cuando estaba preguntando al hombre si había visto a una joven como Aome, sintió como una osada mano se puso en su trasero. Esto la hizo gritar y llamar la atención de los presentes._

_- ¿Cómo te atreves, pervertido?—lo miró indignada y le plantó una cachetada en la cara. Cuando retiró su mano, una copia de ella, pero color rojo, estaba en el rostro del chico._

_- No puedo resistirme a la tentación de tocar un cuerpo tan hermoso como el suyo, señorita—le dijo con un tono de conquistador. Esto hizo irritar más a la chica._

_- ¿Ha visto a alguna joven con las características que le he mencionado?—preguntó al encargado, ignorando al joven._

_- No—le contestó el hombre – Disculpe por no poder serle de mucha ayuda… -_

_- Nadie me ignora así, ni menos una joven tan bella como tú... —tomó de la cintura a Sango y dejó los rostros de ambos a muy escasos centímetros de distancia. La joven se sonrojó a más no poder, pero más de ira que de vergüenza._

_- ¡Atrevido!—lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas lejos de ella y salió de la posada, indignada._

_El chico terminó en la mesa de dos personas que estaban comiendo tranquilamente. Éstas lo miraron "feo" y él salió de allí, en busca de Sango. Realmente había sido muy atrevido y grosero, y quería disculparse por eso._

_- _¿Dónde estará? No la veo por ningún lado...—_miró en todas direcciones, pero no había rastros de la joven – _No podré darle mis disculpas oportunas... Por este extraño impulso que me dio al verla... Nunca lo había hecho con ninguna mujer, por lo menos no tan rápido…_—pensó – _Bueno, debo seguir en busca de mi relicario, a eso fue a lo que vine_—se dijo y volvió a entrar a la posada, ya que en ella se habían quedado Aome, Inu Yasha y él cuando pasaron por esa aldea, y su relicario podía estar allí. No obtuvo resultados satisfactorios, así que siguió viajando en su busca._

_(El encargado no recordaba nada de Aome, porque justo el día en que se había hospedado allí, a su hermano le había tocado hacerse cargo de la posada n-nu)_

**----- Fin del Flash Back -----**

- Yo quería ofrecerle una disculpa por lo que hice, señorita—le dijo Miroku a Sango – No pude controlarme en ese momento... Su belleza me cautivó, como ninguna otra lo había hecho...—Sango se sonrojó ante el comentario. Su rabia seguía latente, pero disminuyó un poco.

- Anda Sango, discúlpalo, se ve que está muy arrepentido—le dijo Aome, tratando de convencerla.

- Además, es nuestro compañero de viaje... Tendrás que verlo todos los días—le dijo Inu Yasha – No puedes estar enojada para siempre -

- Esta bien, te disculpo—dijo Sango y dio un suspiro de resignación.

- Prometo no volver a hacerte algo como eso—le dijo Miroku, tomándole sus manos.

- Espero poder confiar en tu palabra...—lo miró algo desconfiada.

- ¿Y cómo le fue en la búsqueda de su relicario, joven Miroku?—preguntó Aome - ¿Lo encontró? –

- Sí, aquí está—se lo mostró.

- Que bueno ¿Y dónde estaba? –

- En la primera aldea en la que nos hospedamos—una gota salió de su cabeza – La encargada del lugar lo encontró y lo cuidó, esperando a que llegara su dueño—sonrió.

- Ya veo. Que suerte tuvo, no siempre la gente es tan honrada –

- Así es –

- ¿Seguimos con nuestro viaje?—preguntó Inu Yasha.

- Claro, vamos—respondieron Aome y Miroku.

Continuaron su viaje, hasta llegar a una aldea, donde cenarían y se hospedarían por la noche. Miroku entró primero a la posada del lugar, diciéndoles a los demás que esperaran afuera.

- ¿Por qué nos pidió eso?—preguntó Sango a Aome e Inu Yasha.

- Seguramente usará una de sus "técnicas secretas"—le respondió Aome.

- ¿Técnicas secretas¿Acaso va a atacar a la encargada?—preguntó extrañada.

- No. Él usa ciertas técnicas para hacer que cada vez que nos hospedamos en una posada, nos cobren la mitad del precio que en realidad deberíamos pagar—le dijo Inu Yasha – Le hemos preguntado muchas veces para que nos cuente qué hace, pero no nos quiere decir –

- Ya veo—dijo sorprendida – Durante el camino hacia acá he descubierto muchas cosas sobre ustedes—sonrió – Se ve que no se pasa mal viajando en grupo –

- Así es—dijo Aome. Miroku salió unos segundos después de la posada.

- Listo, ya pueden pasar—les dijo el chico. Todos tomaron sus pertenencias y entraron – Ya están reservadas nuestras habitaciones. Por falta de disponibilidad, Aome y Sango deberán compartir un cuarto e Inu Yasha y yo otro ¿No hay problema? –

- No, ninguno—respondieron las jóvenes.

- Yo tampoco tengo problema—dijo Inu Yasha.

- Entonces, podemos ubicarnos en nuestras habitaciones. Señorita Kaori—le dijo a la encargada – ¿Podría guiarnos a ellas? –

- Claro, con mucho gusto. Síganme, por favor—los guió hacia los cuartos. Allí se acomodaron y luego fueron a cenar. Los cuatro se divirtieron bastante juntos. Parecía como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos a beber un poco?—preguntó Miroku – La noche es joven –

- No gracias, yo paso—dijo Aome, recordando sus malas experiencias con el alcohol – Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo aquí, descansando –

- ¿Por qué no quieres venir? Vamos, un poco de alcohol no te hará daño—le dijo Sango.

- Decidí no beber en un buen tiempo—suspiró – Si quieren más detalles, pregúntenle a Inu Yasha... Nos vemos mañana—la joven se retiró a su cuarto.

- ¿Y qué le pasó a Aome para que no quiera beber?—le preguntó Sango a Inu Yasha. Éste les contó la historia de la vez que ambos se pelearon, la chica bebió de más y estuvo en manos de unos bandidos, hasta que él llegó a rescatarla – Ya veo, cualquier persona quedaría reacia al alcohol con razones como esas... Pobre Aome... –

- ¿Aún quieren ir a beber?—preguntó Miroku.

- Yo no, gracias. También me voy a descansar—dijo Inu, se despidió y se fue.

- Creo que haré lo mismo que los otros. Lo mejor sería descansar... –

- ¿Por qué no nos quedamos un rato conversando? Eso no nos hará mal¿no? Además, así nos conocemos un poco más y hacemos más ameno el viaje después –

- Esta bien, tienes razón—sonrió. Ambos se quedaron conversando un largo rato, donde la pasaron bastante bien – Creo que te había juzgado mal la primera vez que te conocí. Pero la manera en la que te presentaste ante mi no fue la mejor ¿No crees? –

- Eso es verdad—una gota salió de su cabeza – Debí haber sido un poco más educado... –

- ¿Sólo un poco? Si sigues así, espantarás a cuanta mujer se cruce en tu camino—rió.

- Eso no es cierto. Yo tengo ciertas técnicas para hacer que ciertas mujeres estén en la palma de mi mano—dijo con un tono arrogante.

- ¿Y cuáles son esas, _galán_?—le dijo con un tono sarcástico.

- Eso es un secreto... Nadie puede saberlas, más que yo. Son mi orgullo—dijo orgullosamente. (Sé que suena redundante, pero no encontraba otras palabras para decirlo n-nu)

- ¿Tan secretas como las técnicas que usas para ahorrar dinero?—preguntó.

- Así es—dijo en un tono misterioso.

- Bueno, yo creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir... Ya es tarde—dijo y miró a su alrededor. Ya no había nadie, excepto uno de los encargados de la posada, que estaba ordenando el lugar. Los jóvenes se levantaron del sitio que ocupaban y se fueron en dirección a sus habitaciones.

- Buenas noches, que tengas dulces sueños –

- Igualmente—respondió en un susurro, para no despertar a Aome, quien se suponía dormía en la habitación. Cerró la puerta del lugar y se percató de que su hermana (no son hermanas de verdad, sino que se quieren como si lo fueran n.n) no estaba allí – _Que extraño...—_pensó - _¿No se supone que Aome se había ido a dormir hace ya dos horas?—_pensó extrañada_ – Iré a preguntarle a Miroku si no la ha visto por casualidad...—_se dirigió a la habitación que el chico compartía con Inu Yasha y tocó la puerta. Miroku abrió.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?—le preguntó el joven.

- ¿Has visto por casualidad a Aome? No está en la habitación... –

- Así que hay otra desaparecida más... –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- Por que Inu Yasha tampoco estaba aquí cuando yo llegué –

- ¿Qué les habrá pasado? Es raro que los dos hayan desaparecido u-ú –

- Preguntémosle a la encargada si los ha visto salir –

- Esta bien, vamos—ambos fueron a ver si la señorita Kaori tenía alguna pista de ellos.

- Discúlpenme, pero no los he visto desde que ambos se fueron del comedor...—les respondió ésta.

- Gracias de todos modos—agradeció Sango – _¿Dónde podrán estar?—_se preguntó.

- Busquémoslos fuera de la posada... Quizás salieron sin que la encargada se diese cuenta... –

- Vamos—la chica asintió y fueron a buscarlos por la aldea.

Ambos se separaron, para poder rastrear mejor el área. Después de aproximadamente media hora, regresaron a la posada.

- ¿Pudiste encontrarlos?—preguntó Sango.

- Ni un solo rastro de ellos—contestó él.

- Entremos, o nos podemos enfermar –

- Esta bien—ambos entraron – Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ya aparecerán...—Sango asintió y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones – Buenas noches –

- Buenas noches—Sango abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se encontró con Aome durmiendo placidamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro. La joven se cayó de espaldas.

En el cuarto de Miroku, pasó algo similar. Al entrar, se encontró con Inu Yasha durmiendo tranquilamente.

- Y yo que te anduve buscando...—murmuró en un tono bajo para no despertar a su compañero de cuarto. Después de mirarlo algo enojado, se puso su pijama y se durmió.

Lo que había pasado realmente con los otros dos, era que...

**----- Flash Back -----**

_Aome se disponía a ir a su habitación, luego de haberse despedido de los demás. Se tardó un poco, ya que otro huésped de la posada le preguntó si sabía llegar una de las aldeas por las que la chica ya había pasado con anterioridad. Ella se lo explicó amablemente y luego se iba a su cuarto, cuando se encontró con Inu Yasha._

_- Veo que tu tampoco te quisiste quedar a beber—sonrió._

_- Así es—él también sonrió – Creo que es un poco temprano para irnos a dormir¿no? Además...—Inu miró por una ventana los jardines de la posada – Afuera esta muy bonito... ¿No quieres ir a conversar allá? –_

_- Esta bien, vamos—ambos salieron, sin que la encargada se diera cuenta de ello._

_- Todo se ve muy hermoso, las estrellas, la luz de la luna... –_

_- Creo que todo se vería aún más hermoso si subiésemos al techo de la posada: podríamos ver toda la aldea iluminada por la luna... –_

_- ¿Y cómo podríamos hacerlo? No veo ninguna escalera por aquí—miró a su alrededor._

_- Creo que olvidaste una de mis habilidades—abrazó a Inu y éste se sonrojó automáticamente – Prepárate...—la chica se agachó un poco._

_- ¿Eh?—preguntó confundido. Aome saltó junto a él hacia el techo de la posada – No me gustan esos saltos x.x—miró a su alrededor. Todo se veía tal como Aome había dicho: hermoso – Que espectacular vista hay desde aquí—dijo asombrado. Aome sonrió._

_- ¿Ves? Y sólo te costaba aguantar un salto n.n -_

_- Sí. Gracias por traerme aquí –_

_- No fue nada—contestó – Sentémonos, sino podríamos perder el equilibrio y caer—así lo hicieron. Se quedaron contemplando el paisaje por un momento, en silencio – ¿Sango y Miroku finalmente habrán ido a beber juntos?—interrumpió, cuando la asaltó esa duda._

_- Eso no podemos saberlo. Tendríamos que bajar y ver... –_

_- Mejor quedémonos aquí. Ellos ya están bastante grandes para cuidar de sus actos—sonrió. Luego ambos comenzaron una amena conversación, que se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon un extraño sonido en la lejanía._

_- ¿Qué será eso? –_

_- No lo sé... Pero creo que no me gustará averiguarlo—dijo, mientras veía como una masa negra se acercaba a ellos desde el cielo, volando. _

_Eran cientos de murciélagos, que seguramente habían salido de su hogar en busca de comida. Aome se aferró a Inu Yasha y éste la abrazó protectoramente, mientras las criaturas pasaban sobre sus cabezas. _

_- Al fin terminó—Aome soltó un suspiro de alivio. Luego, se dio cuenta en la situación que se encontraban ambos y lo soltó – Disculpa, yo...—se sonrojó intensamente._

_- No hay por qué disculparse...—el miró hacia otro lado, ocultando su rostro sonrojado._

_- Creo que sería mejor volver a nuestras habitaciones... Es un poco tarde... –_

_- No, quedémonos un poco más aquí. Es un milagro que haya una noche donde no haga tanto frío en invierno... –_

_- Esta bien—pasaron un momento en silencio, pero luego volvieron a la animada conversación que antes llevaban. _

_Minutos después, Sango y Miroku salían de la posada, en su busca, pero los jóvenes no se dieron cuenta de ello. Estaban en "otro mundo", por decirlo así. Ambos disfrutaban mucho la compañía del otro._

_Aproximadamente un cuarto de hora después, Inu Yasha se fijó que en las casas aledañas ya no había luces y en las habitaciones de la posada tampoco, que lo que indicaba que ya era bastante tarde._

_- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Ahora sí que es bastante tarde...—dijo el chico._

_- Tienes razón—contestó Aome – Es hora de bajar—ella lo miró y Inu Yasha le salió una gota en la cabeza. Sabía lo que venía._

_- Que sea rápido—Inu Yasha abrazó a Aome y ambos bajaron de un salto._

_- Listo, ya no tienes nada que temer—sonrió. Ambos entraron en la posada. No se encontraron con la encargada, así que nadie los vio entrar. Llegaron a la habitación de Aome y ella abrió la puerta._

_- Buenas noches, que duermas bien—Inu Yasha sonrió._

_- Buenas noches, e igualmente—ella también sonrió. Luego, se puso su pijama y se durmió, con una sonrisa por el buen momento que había pasado en el techo. Inu Yasha llegó a su habitación y también se quedó dormido._

**----- Fin Flash Back -----**

Una nueva mañana llegó para todos. En la habitación de las chicas, ambas se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente. Cuando los rayos de sol llegaron a sus rostros, se despertaron.

- _Que bien dormí_—pensó Aome, desperezándose. Vio como Sango iba abriendo sus ojos – Buenos días, Sango—sonrió – No me di cuenta cuando llegaste anoche... –

- ¿Dónde se habían metido tu e Inu Yasha? Miroku y yo estuvimos buscándolos, pero no los encontramos... Cuando volvimos a la posada... Te vi plácidamente durmiendo. Estábamos muy preocupados...—la regañó.

- Discúlpame—juntó sus manos, a modo de disculpa – No pensé que nos buscarían... –

- Pues ya ves que sí... A la próxima me avisas cuando vayas a salir... Por cierto... ¿A dónde fuiste? –

- Ehm... Con Inu Yasha fuimos a conversar en el techo de la posada...—se sonrojó.

- ¿Y has ido aclarando tus sentimientos hacia él? –

- Creo que sí, aunque... no lo tengo del todo claro aún... –

- Debes tratar de hacerlo antes de que lleguemos al castillo Higurashi... –

- Eso lo sé, pero... Es tan poco tiempo para saber lo que uno siente... –

- Has tenido todo este viaje para conocerlo. Piensa y recuerda lo que has sentido cada vez que has estado en alguna situación importante con él. Ahí podrás darte cuenta de la evolución de tus sentimientos y cuáles son éstos en verdad –

- Haré lo que dices. Gracias por tu consejo—sonrió.

- No hay de que, para eso estamos las hermanas—sonrió – Lo mejor será que nos preparemos para ir a desayunar –

- Esta bien—ambas comenzaron a vestirse y a arreglarse para poder ir a comer junto con sus compañeros de viaje al comedor de la posada.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, se encontraron con ellos. Todos se dieron los buenos días y fueron a desayunar. Después de eso, arreglaron sus cosas y volvieron a retomar el camino de su viaje. Pasaron unas horas y a todos les dio hambre.

- Creo que nuestros estómagos exigen comida—dijo Aome con una gota en su cabeza. No había ninguna aldea cercana ni algún puesto donde vendiesen comida, según lo que vieron momentos después ella y Sango desde las alturas.

- Entonces, tendremos que ir en busca de un río para pescar—dijo Inu Yasha. Todos asintieron y se internaron en el bosque.

Buscaron por aproximadamente media hora, pero su búsqueda no daba frutos.

- _¿Dónde se habrá metido el río?—_se preguntó Sango y suspiró.

_-_ Tengo hambre—se quejó Aome y luego saltó para tratar de ver si encontraba algo desde el árbol, o por lo menos si éste tenía algún fruto, pero nada.

De lo que no se habían dado cuenta, era que el cielo se había ido nublando rápidamente. También hacía mucho frío.

- Perfecto. Además de hambre, ahora tendremos que soportar el frío—dijo Inu Yasha, con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz. Para empeorar la situación, empezó a nevar...

- Creo que tendremos un mal día por delante—dijo Miroku.

Todos lo vieron y suspiraron. Con este frío, era poco probable que les fuese fácil pescar algo, si es que llegaban a encontrar un lugar para hacerlo. Aún así, siguieron con su búsqueda. Por más que buscaban, no encontraban nada. Eso era bastante desesperanzador.

Al final, decidieron hacer una fogata, para por lo menos no tener tanto frío. Buscaron leña y un lugar donde no hubiese tanta nieve y se instalaron allí.

- Que manera de cambiar el día—dijo Sango – Cuando despertamos, todo se veía bastante soleado y agradable, pero ahora...—suspiró – Bueno, es el precio de estar en invierno... –

- Eso es verdad. Por eso prefiero más la primavera...—dijo Aome.

- Creo que todos nosotros también—dijo Inu Yasha.

- Si tan solo no hubiésemos olvidado traer comida, todo sería mejor—contribuía a los lamentos, Miroku.

- Será mejor que nos dejemos de lamentar, eso sólo hará descender nuestros ánimos—dijo Aome enérgicamente y levantándose, pero cuando lo hizo, su estomago gruñó muy fuerte, lo que la hizo sonrojar – Parece que eso no le sube el ánimo a mi estomago—una gota salió de su cabeza y volvió a sentarse. Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que oyeron un gran estruendo.

- ¿Qué habrá sido eso?—preguntó Inu Yasha alarmado.

- Iremos a ver—dijo Sango y junto a Aome, rápidamente se cambiaron a su traje de combate invernal (Para cada estación hay un traje de combate de las Princesas de la Muerte. Más adelante describiré el de ésta estación) y saltaron hacia un árbol. Lo que observaron no fue nada agradable.

- _Parece que ahora tendremos que combatir con monstruos -.-u_—pensó Aome - ¡Unos monstruos se acercan!—alarmó a los chicos. Éstos sacaron sus espadas (Había olvidado comentar que Miroku también poseía ciertas habilidades con la espada n.nu Es que en esa época de constante peligro era necesario saber como combatir con una...) y tomaron actitud de ataque.

Las jóvenes tomaron algunas de sus armas: Sango, un boomerang gigante que siempre llevaba consigo, llamado Hiraikotsu (había olvidado comentar eso también n.nu Lo siento -.-), y Aome, su arco con sus flechas. Éstas eran las armas con las que habitualmente se enfrentaban a los monstruos. Sango bajó del árbol, pero Aome se quedó allí, ya que le era más fácil darles a sus blancos con las flechas desde esa posición.

Los monstruos llegaron a donde ellos estaban. Eran bastantes, y se veían muy molestos.

- ¿Cómo se atreven a invadir nuestras tierras, humanos?—preguntó uno de ellos muy enojado.

- No sabíamos que había criaturas como ustedes aquí, sino no hubiésemos venido—contestó Sango, sosteniendo su Hiraikotsu con firmeza, dispuesta a atacar.

- Aún así, acabaremos con ustedes—dijo con tono despectivo otro monstruo y empezó la lucha.

Las criaturas se lanzaban al ataque contra los jóvenes espadachines, y éstos se defendían bastante bien, derribando a unos cuantos. Desde las alturas, Aome iba lanzando sus flechas a los monstruos que quedaban más debilitados por el ataque de los demás, o a los que no alcanzaban a ver sus compañeros y estaban a punto de arremeter contra éstos. Sango, por su parte, lanzaba con gran fuerza su Hiraikotsu, logrando derribar a varios de sus enemigos a la vez, con los que los espadachines acababan o Aome con sus flechas.

Se podía ver que los cuatro hacían un buen equipo, aunque era la primera vez que todos combatían juntos contra esa clase de enemigos.

De repente, uno de los monstruos comenzó a golpear el árbol donde Aome se encontraba. Esto la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer. Por suerte, logró afirmarse de una de las ramas de árbol con sus manos, aunque ésta no se veía muy resistente. Su arco y sus flechas cayeron al suelo, donde el monstruo las destruyó.

- ¡Aome!—gritaron sus compañeros. Ésta trataba de aferrarse con toda su fuerza a la rama, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil, ya que el monstruo seguía agitando el árbol donde ella se encontraba.

- _Si no deja de mover este árbol, voy a caer_—pensó. La altura a la que se encontraba era considerable y seguramente cuando cayera, el monstruo acabaría con ella. La rama estaba a punto de ceder.

- Inu Yasha, Miroku, vayan a ayudar a Aome. Yo distraeré a los monstruos mientras tanto—dijo Sango y los otros asintieron.

Su camino no fue fácil, ya que cada vez más monstruos se lanzaban contra ellos, evitando que salvaran a la chica. Sango les iba ayudando, despejándoles el camino con su Hiraikotsu. Cuando llegaron, atacaron a la criatura. Éste dejó en paz al árbol y Aome suspiró, un poco más aliviada, pero aún no a salvo. Los chicos siguieron atacando al monstruo, hasta que pudieron vencerlo.

- Miroku, ve a ayudar a Sango. Yo me encargaré de Aome—le dijo Inu Yasha y éste obedeció – Aome ¿Estás bien?—preguntó.

- La rama está a punto de ceder, caeré en cualquier momento—dijo ella con inseguridad en su voz. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

- ¿Por qué no te dejas caer? Tú eres capaz de bajar desde esa altura. Ya lo haz hecho antes—trató de darle confianza.

- Pero esta vez hay nieve. Es más difícil y doloroso caer en ella—le respondió. Inu Yasha pensó un momento y halló la respuesta.

- Ya sé. Déjate caer y yo te recibiré aquí abajo—le dijo. Aome lo pensó un momento. La rama cedió e igualmente cayó, sin necesidad de soltarse. El príncipe la recibió en sus brazos – Ya no tienes por que temer, ya estás abajo—le dijo con cariño. La joven abrió sus ojos y abrazó a Inu Yasha.

- Tenía mucho miedo—sollozó. El chico la calmó y la bajó de sus brazos.

- Ahora debemos ir a ayudar a nuestros amigos. Nos necesitan—ambos vieron como Sango y Miroku peleaban contra los monstruos. Lo hacían bastante bien, pero se notaba que necesitaban ayuda.

- Vamos—Aome tomó su espada, ya que su arco y sus flechas habían sido destruidos antes, y junto a Inu Yasha fueron a atacar a las criaturas.

Después de aproximadamente diez minutos, lograron acabar con ellos. Todos estaban bastante cansados y cayeron al suelo.

- Fue una difícil pelea—dijo Miroku – Pero aún así logramos vencer—sonrió.

- Eso es porque junto a ustedes tienen a una experta en la lucha con monstruos—dijo Sango, de manera engreída, pero de broma.

- Y también porque formamos un muy buen equipo—dijo Inu Yasha.

- Eso es verdad—dijo Aome – Pero lamento informarles que debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible. Las energías malignas que emanan los cadáveres de los monstruos atraerán a más de ellos, que no tendrán compasión en atacarnos, aunque estemos cansados...—les dijo a todos, animándolos para que se levantasen y reanudaran pronto el viaje.

- Esta bien, no nos queda de otra—dijo Inu Yasha y todos empezaron a caminar.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola n.n Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado XD

Ahora saben la razón por la cuál a Sango no le agradaba la presencia de Miroku… Pero ahora se llevan bastante bien ¿No les parece? n.n

No me habría gustado estar en el lugar de Aome, cuando estaba sujeta sólo de una rama, que además no era muy firme… Pero tuvo suerte de que Inu Yasha estaba ahí para recibirla ;D

Bueno, ahora les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo, el cual tiene el título de "**Decisiones y Confesiones** "

* * *

_Prepararon la fogata, la comida y se sentaron alrededor para comer y conversar. Todos lo hacían animadamente, menos Aome, quien miraba insistentemente el suelo y parecía distraída. Inu Yasha estaba extrañado por esa actitud de la joven._

_- ¿Qué le pasará?—pensó – Nunca la había visto así, tan retraída...—miró hacia donde ella se encontraba, preocupado – No es normal en ella, que es siempre muy alegre y está llena de energía... –_

_

* * *

_

¿Qué le pasará a Aome? o.o ¿Por qué actuará de esa manera? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo n.n

También les aviso que se viene algo que mucha gente espera o.ó Pero no les diré qué es, los dejo con la intriga XD Y es emocionante, o por lo menos para mi lo es XD

Bueno, como acostumbro hacer, quiero agradecerles a:

- **Kagome Katherine: **Hola! Estoy bien, gracias n.n Y quiero aclararte que no molestas! Al contrario, me alegras el día con tus reviews! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también te guste n.n Respecto a tu pregunta, sólo te puedo responder que es algo que se te irá respondiendo a medida que avance la historia n.nu Disculpa por no poder dar una respuesta concreta, pero sería adelantarte la historia… XD

- **Lady Dragon 84: **Hola n.n! Me alegra recibir siempre tus reviews! Que bueno que te guste tanto mis historia, me haces muy feliz n.n No tardé mucho en actualizar XD Sólo un día después de que recibí tu review n.nu Espero que te vaya muy bien en tu viaje! Que todo salga bien y que disfrutes este cap cuando puedas leerlo n-n Respecto a lo de los nuevos proyectos… Creo que no podré iniciarlos hasta que haya terminado este año escolar… Y eso será en 9 meses más n-nu Pero seguramente se vendrán, no te preocupes n.n.

También quiero agradecer a la gente que lee, pero que no deja review! Sólo les pido que dejen alguno, ya que su opinión me ayuda y me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo, más y de mejor calidad, para que a ustedes les agrade más leerlo n-n

Se me viene el inicio de clases encima XD Entro el día lunes 6 de Marzo… -.-u Por lo que quizás mis actualizaciones no sean semanalmente, como acostumbro hacerlo… Así que les pido perdón por adelantado -.- Trataré de escribir la mayor cantidad de capítulos posible antes de entrar a clases, para tratar de publicar regularmente, aunque creo que ahora será con un lapsus de 2 semanas de por medio entre cada capítulo. Espero que me comprendan n.nu Es mi último año de colegio y debo poner mi mayor esfuerzo para superarlo con buenas calificaciones, que me ayuden a entrar en una buena carrera en la Universidad…

Bueno, estos comentarios de autora me salieron más largos de lo acostumbrado, creo XDD.

Me despido, deseándoles lo mejor n-n

**Atte. Dany-Chan**

**

* * *

**

**PD: Hagan clic allí abajito, en "Go" y me dicen que opinan de este cap y la historia en general, para los que no lo han hecho antes n-n! Espero con ansias sus reviews! Y si llego a recibir más de los acostumbrados, me haré un tiempo para actualizarles más rápido!**

**PD2: Estoy aquí actualizando, a las 12 de la noche o.ó XD Para que mi fic salga de los primeros en la lista n.nu Bueno, este comentario fue cero aporte, como decimos en mi país XD **

** Ja ne! Cuidense mucho X3 Adios! **


	14. Cap 13: Decisiones y Confesiones

**- Aclaraciones: **

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora **

**- Disclaimer: Inu Yasha & compañía no me pertenecen... Eso todos lo saben XD**

**

* * *

**

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 13: Decisiones y Confesiones **

(He decidido dejar de poner de título sólo una palabra que tratara de reflejar de lo que se trataba el capítulo, ya que me costaba mucho hacerlo n-nu. Desde ahora, tendrá dos o más palabras, según lo que se me venga a la mente, pero, si puedo resumir la idea principal en una palabra, lo haré XD Esa era mi explicación de por qué el título tenía más palabras XD Ahora sí comenzamos con el fic... n.nu)

Caminaron aproximadamente por una hora, para reencontrarse con el camino "civilizado". Por allí vieron pasar a unos viajeros, que venían comiendo. A todos se les hizo agua la boca y sus estómagos empezaron nuevamente a exigir comida, con sus gruñidos.

- Si no comemos pronto... Me voy a desmayar de hambre—dijo Aome, mientras su estómago gruñía fuertemente.

- Tenemos que aguantar hasta que encontremos un puesto de comida o una aldea—dijo Inu Yasha – Hay que ser fuertes...—siguieron caminando.

Durante el viaje, casi ninguno hablaba, porque ya no tenían muchas fuerzas. Habían caminado durante todo el día, sin ninguna comida más que el desayuno. Además, el frío y la nieve seguían acompañándolos.

- Ya estoy harta de esto—dijo Aome, tomó a Sango y se la llevó un tanto lejos de los jóvenes, para que no la oyeran. Ahí le explicó algo a su hermana, a lo que ésta asintió.

A su alrededor, veían a varios viajeros, con rumbo al norte y al sur. Parecía una parte del camino bastante transitada. Aome y Sango se pusieron en la orilla del camino y comenzaron a hacer acrobacias. Todos los viajeros se detuvieron y las miraron, admirados. Inu Yasha y Miroku también.

Cuando las jóvenes acabaron, hicieron una reverencia.

- Ahora queríamos pedirles que, si les gustó nuestro acto, nos diesen algo de comida, por favor—dijo Aome, algo sonrojada. Sango tomó una manta que traía entre sus pertenencias y fue recibiendo lo que los viajeros les daban. Al final, ellas agradecieron e hicieron una reverencia por los que les habían dado, para volver a mostrar algunas acrobacias. Luego, los viajeros continuaron con su camino y los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron a la orilla del camino, para comer.

- Muy buena idea la de ustedes—las felicitó Miroku – Ahora al fin podremos comer—miró con ansias la comida que tenían ante ellos.

- Todo fue idea de Aome—dijo Sango.

- Había que encontrar una manera de obtener comida pronto—dijo ella avergonzada. Todos agradecieron a la chica – Bueno, lo mejor será empezar a comer—todos asintieron y comieron. Nunca la comida se les había hecho tan deliciosa, por más simple que fuera.

Cuando terminaron de comer, guardaron lo que les quedó, descansaron un poco y luego siguieron su camino. Pasaron por una aldea, pero prefirieron no quedarse allí para aprovechar mejor el tiempo y seguir viajando.

Al llegar la noche, tuvieron que acampar en un claro del bosque, pero que se encontraba cerca del camino que debían seguir. La nieve había cesado de caer, así que ya no hacía tanto frío.

- Ha sido un día difícil el de hoy—dijo Sango, todos asintieron.

- Hace tiempo que no pasábamos por algo así—dijo Aome – La última vez que pasé por algo parecido, fue antes de que llegásemos al castillo Hojo, Inu Yasha y yo ¿verdad?—le preguntó al chico.

- Así es—contestó éste, poniendo sus manos cerca de la fogata, para que se calentasen.

- Sería mejor que nos quedáramos dormidos... Mañana nos espera un largo día—dijo Miroku. Todos buscaron mantas con las cuales evadir el frío, se recostaron, se desearon las buenas noches y luego se durmieron.

El tiempo fue pasando, mayormente con días nublados y nevadas, y cada vez se acercaban más a su destino: el castillo Higurashi. Ya faltaban sólo un día o dos para llegar allí.

Aome había estado reflexionando constantemente acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Inu Yasha y por fin había podido aclararlos y darse cuenta de cuales eran realmente. Se lo comentó a Sango.

- Que bueno que tengas todo claro. Ya sabes lo que pasará ahora...—le dijo la chica, luego de que se habían apartado un poco del lugar donde estaban descansando – Ya habíamos conversado sobre esto... –

- Eso lo sé, pero...—dijo Aome, entristecida.

- Tienes hasta hoy en la noche para hablar con él. Luego, nos iremos—dijo Sango y se fue hacia donde estaban los chicos, preparando una fogata para cocinar unos peces que habían capturado hace unos momentos. Aome se quedó un momento pensando, recordando lo que le había dicho una vieja mujer una vez que pasaron por una aldea en su camino hacia el castillo.

**---- Flash Back -----**

_- Gracias por las frutas, señora—agradeció Aome a la mujer, que gentilmente les había regalado algo de comida para su viaje._

_- Acércate un poco—le dijo y ella lo hizo – No te dejes llevar por la confusión y lo que te dicen que debes hacer, sino que por lo que verdaderamente sientes. Déjate guiar por tu corazón y así serás más feliz—le susurró al oído. Aome no entendió el por qué de esas palabras por parte de la anciana en ese momento._

_- Ehm... Gracias por el consejo—agradeció._

_- No fue nada. Espero que te sea de ayuda en un futuro próximo—le dijo._

_- ¡Aome! Ya es hora de irnos...—dijo Inu Yasha un poco más alejado de la casa de la señora._

_- Sí, ya voy. Adiós, que tenga un buen día—se despidió Aome y se fue._

**_----- Fin Flash Back -----_**

La joven estuvo metida en sus pensamientos todo el día. Eso le pareció extraño a los chicos, especialmente a Inu Yasha.

- ¿Qué te pasa Aome? Te noto un poco extraña hoy...—le dijo a la joven.

- No, no es nada—negó ella – No te preocupes—sonrió. Aún así, Aome siguió pensativa durante el viaje.

Los jóvenes siguieron su camino, hasta que se hizo de noche. Buscaron un lugar donde pudiesen acomodarse, cenar y dormir. Lo encontraron internándose un poco en el bosque, cerca de un lugar muy bonito rodeado de flores, extraño en invierno, y con una cascada, que junto a las estrellas que se podían apreciar en el cielo, lo hacía un lugar ideal.

Prepararon la fogata, la comida y se sentaron alrededor para comer y conversar. Todos lo hacían animadamente, menos Aome, quien miraba insistentemente el suelo y parecía distraída. Inu Yasha seguía extrañado por esa actitud de la joven.

- _¿Qué le pasará?—_pensó – _Nunca la había visto así, tan retraída..._—miró hacia donde ella se encontraba, preocupado – _No es normal en ella, que es siempre muy alegre y está llena de energía..._ –

- La comida estaba muy buena—dijo Sango – ¿No es verdad, Aome? –

- Ah, sí, sí, estaba deliciosa—dijo la joven, saliendo de su abstracción. Sango, que se encontraba a su lado, le dio un pequeño codazo, para llamar su atención.

- Es tú última oportunidad para hablar con él... Si no lo haces, nos iremos sin dar explicación alguna—le susurró.

- Esta... bien...—le contestó en un hilo de voz – Inu Yasha... –

- ¿Dime?—preguntó el aludido.

- Necesito hablar a solas contigo un momento... ¿Podrías acompañarme?—Aome se dirigió hasta la cascada.

- Claro, vamos—dijo algo extrañado, y la siguió. Sango obligó a Miroku a que se fueran de allí, para dejarlos hablar tranquilos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?—preguntó Inu Yasha. Aome se encontraba de espaldas.

- Lo que pasa, es que... —comenzó a explicar – Hemos viajado mucho tiempo juntos, y he disfrutado mucho este viaje junto a ti y los demás, pero... Es momento de que... –

- ¿De qué¿Qué pasa, Aome?—preguntó preocupado.

- Es momento de que nuestros caminos se separen y yo me vaya...—dijo, casi en un susurro, pero Inu Yasha pudo escuchar claramente sus palabras.

- Pero... ¿Por qué?—preguntó en un hilo de voz.

- Ya estamos muy cerca del castillo Higurashi, así que no hay necesidad de que yo te acompañe¿no?—se dio media vuelta y mostró una sonrisa fingida, tratando de expresar seguridad, cosa que no sentía realmente – Seguramente ya no te encontrarás con ningún peligro en el camino hacia allá y no es necesaria mi presencia—cada palabra que Aome decía dejaba cada vez más desconcertado a Inu Yasha. La joven volvió a dar la espalda al chico.

- _Esto no puede ser cierto_—pensó – Esas no son buenas razones para irte... –

- Yo prometí que te acompañaría hasta que llegaras a tú destino ¿lo recuerdas?—Inu asintió – Pues bien, yo ya cumplí con lo que te dije... Y por eso te llamé: para despedirme...—dijo con un tono frío. El joven príncipe seguía sin poder creer lo que le decía la chica. Esa no era Aome, SU Aome.

- ¿Despe... dirte...? –

- Así es. Después de esto, Sango y yo partiremos hacia el palacio de Naraku, el lugar al cual yo pertenezco... Antes de irme, yo sólo quería pedirte una cosa... –

- ¿Y cuál es? –

- Debes mantenerte lo más alejado posible del palacio de mi señor Naraku y no planear ninguna rebelión contra él. Si lo haces... Sango y yo pagaremos con nuestras vidas la traición que le hemos hecho a nuestro amo... Y quizás el precio para ti sea el mismo—seguía usando un tono frío, aunque las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos – Por lo que más quieras, olvídate de la venganza y lleva una vida tranquila, alejada del odio y el peligro... Construye una familia y apártate del camino que buscas, porque nada bueno te traerá... ¿Me lo prometes?—Aome volvió a su tono habitual, pero aún no miraba a la cara a Inu Yasha.

- Eso es... Algo que yo no puedo prometer...—Aome se iba a dar vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, pero se vio sorprendida por algo. Inu Yasha la estaba abrazando fuertemente – Yo... quiero que estés a mi lado... –

- _Por_ _favor Inu Yasha, no hagas más difíciles las cosas de lo que ya son para mí_—pensó – Nosotros no podemos estar juntos. El destino nos separa... Tú... Eres un príncipe que busca la venganza y yo... soy súbdita del hombre contra el que te quieres vengar...—se trató de soltar del abrazo en el que la tenía el joven, pero no pudo. Él la sostenía fuertemente, para no dejarla escapar.

- Eso a mi no me importa, porque yo... Yo... estoy enamorado de ti, Aome—se declaró y hundió su rostro en la cabellera de la joven, para aspirar su fragancia.

- No, eso no... No puede ser...—dijo incrédula.

- Si puede ser y lo es... Me has cautivado con tus sonrisas, con tu personalidad, con todo tu ser, Aome...—seguía abrazándola fuertemente, sin dejarla escapar.

- No hagas más difíciles las cosas...—susurró – Yo debo separarme de ti... Es lo que debo hacer... –

- ¿Pero es realmente lo que tú quieres?—esa pregunta sorprendió a la joven. Inu Yasha disminuyó un poco la fuerza de su abrazo y Aome aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar de los brazos del chico.

- Eso no importa... Lo que yo quiera o no quiera, no tiene importancia... Discúlpame Inu Yasha, pero debo irme... —comenzó a correr, pero el joven tomó uno de sus brazos y la detuvo – Suéltame... –

- No voy a dejarte ir... Hasta que me digas, qué es realmente lo que tú quieres... –

- Ya te dije que eso no tiene importancia... Déjame ir, por favor... –

- No lo haré, hasta que me respondas con la verdad...—las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente por los ojos de Aome.

A Inu Yasha le partía el alma verla así, pero no podía ceder hasta averiguar que era lo que la joven realmente sentía. Aome ya no aguantaba más esa situación.

- _Me tengo que ir... Es mi única opción... Mi destino no es estar junto a Inu Yasha_—pensó – _Yo debo estar junto a Naraku, a él le debo mi vida, pero..._—las dudas asaltaban su corazón – _Lo que yo realmente quiero, es..._—pensó. Inu Yasha soltó a la joven. Ésta no hizo intentos por escapar, sino que seguía sollozando, mirando hacia el suelo - Lo que yo realmente quiero, es...—no sabía si decirlo. Esto podía cambiar completamente su destino – _Debo hacerlo. Debo dejar que mis sentimientos guíen mis acciones, como muchas personas me lo han recomendado_—recordó a Kazuru y a la anciana que le dio las frutas y luego dijo – Lo que yo realmente quiero, es estar junto a ti, Inu Yasha—se lanzó a sus brazos y éste la recibió cálidamente. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven – Yo...—lo miró directamente a los ojos – Yo... También estoy enamorada de ti, Inu Yasha—declaró, muy sonrojada. Él la abrazó aún más fuerte.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso—sus corazones latían rápidamente, de felicidad.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse fijamente. La luna, las estrellas, la cascada y las flores que había alrededor, hacían este paisaje más que perfecto. Comenzaron lentamente a acercar sus rostros, no dejando de mirarse el uno al otro. Luego, cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por el mágico momento, cuando sus labios se tocaron.

Todo lo que había a su alrededor desapareció en ese instante para ellos. Primero, el beso fue algo tímido, ya que era el primero de ambos, pero luego fue profundizándose y volviéndose algo más apasionado, dejando a la vista sus sentimientos, que habían permanecido reprimidos por algún tiempo.

Tuvieron que separarse, para tomar un poco del aire que ya les estaba haciendo falta. Ambos sonrieron. Inu Yasha tomó la mano de Aome y la llevó hasta el frente de la cascada.

- Quiero que me prometas una cosa—le dijo él.

- ¿Qué?—preguntó ella, mirándolo confundida.

- Que no nos vamos a separar, que esta felicidad que yo siento, va a estar siempre con nosotros—tomó las manos de su amada entre las suyas.

- Claro que se lo prometo, joven príncipe—sonrió y besó su mejilla – Prométamelo usted también –

- Se lo prometo, bella dama—se inclinó un poco, hizo una reverencia y besó una de sus manos. Ambos volvieron a abrazarse.

Mientras tanto, con Sango y Miroku...

- _¿Por qué Aome se tardará tanto?—_pensaba Sango, preocupada por su amiga y hermana. Al parecer, su semblante reflejaba lo que sentía, ya que Miroku se acercó a ella.

_-_ ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa¿Acaso pasa algo?—le preguntó Miroku.

- No, no es nada, sólo tonterías –

- ¿No quieres conversar? Así haríamos este rato de espera más ameno¿no? –

- Esta bien—contestó – _Así me olvidaré de esta preocupación—_pensó. Al principio, les costó entablar la conversación, pero luego comenzaron a hablar más fluidamente. De a poco, se iban conociendo más e iban teniendo más confianza el uno con el otro. Sango llegó a olvidar el asunto que tratarían Inu Yasha y Aome.

- ¿Habrán terminado de conversar esos dos?—preguntó de repente Miroku – Ya llevan un buen tiempo en eso... –

- Yo creo que sí, vamos a ver...—ambos se levantaron y fueron al lugar donde estaba la cascada.

Les sorprendió ver a los jóvenes tiernamente abrazados, mirando al estrellado cielo.

- Aome...—llamó Sango y la aludida reaccionó, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de temor. Inu Yasha la abrazó más fuertemente, mirando a Sango con cierto desafío – Ya es hora de irnos—su mirada era fría y amenazadora.

- ¿Irse?—preguntó Miroku – ¿A dónde? –

- Ambas debemos regresar a la fortaleza del emperador Naraku. Ese es el lugar al que pertenecemos ¿no Aome?—la joven seguía mirándola con un poco de temor.

- Yo no quiero volver... Quiero quedarme aquí, con Inu Yasha—Aome se levantó y se puso enfrente de Sango. Inu Yasha la siguió y se puso a su lado.

- No puedes obligarla a ir. Ella decidió quedarse—dijo el joven.

- Esto no es asunto tuyo. Es algo entre ella y yo—Sango lo miró fríamente – Aome, soy tu superiora y debes obedecerme. Te ordeno que vengas conmigo—tomó el brazo de la chica y se la trató de llevar de ahí, pero Aome se soltó.

- No quiero hacerlo –

- Ya habíamos hablado de esto. Sabías lo que teníamos que hacer y que éste momento llegaría tarde o temprano... Vamos, por las buenas o por las malas... –

- Yo no voy a dejar que se vaya—intervino Inu Yasha – Yo la amo, y ella también me ama. No puedes separarnos...—Sango pensó un momento.

- Se me ocurrió una idea. ¿Qué tal si tenemos un duelo de espadas para decidir con quien se va Aome? Si tu ganas, Aome se queda contigo, pero si pierdes, ella se irá a la fortaleza de Naraku conmigo y nunca más volverás a verla... ¿Aceptas?—Inu Yasha meditó un poco.

- Acepto—respondió con seguridad – Aome, apártate, por favor—le pidió con una sonrisa, ella asintió y se puso al lado de Miroku, a quien esta situación dejaba algo extrañado.

- Espero que todo salga bien—susurró Aome.

- No se preocupe, señorita Aome. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verá—sonrió para darle confianza.

- _Pero... ¿Bien para Inu Yasha o para Sango...?—_pensó. No le gustaba ver a dos de personas que más apreciaba en el mundo pelear.

Sango e Inu Yasha se distanciaron unos cuantos metros el uno del otro. Ambos no habían desenvainado sus katanas aún. Se dieron una pequeña reverencia.

- En esta lucha, gana la persona que logre inmovilizar a su oponente, sin esto significar necesariamente daño físico severo—dijo Miroku, haciendo de mediador de la pelea que estaba por realizarse. Los jóvenes espadachines asintieron y desenvainaron sus katanas, sosteniéndolas con una de sus manos a la altura de sus caderas – Pueden comenzar a luchar—les dijo.

Ambos levantaron sus espadas hasta quedar éstas en frente de ellos. Comenzaron a acercarse lentamente a su oponente. Cuando ya la distancia era mínima, la lucha se inició verdaderamente. Ambos atacaban hábilmente a su contrincante y a la vez se iban defendiendo de sus certeros ataques, ya que los dos eran excelentes espadachines, de eso no cabía duda.

(Justamente mientras leía esta parte de mi fic (Ya que lo estaba editando), salió en mi lista de reproducción una canción del OST 1 de InuYasha, titulada "Hanyou Inu Yasha", la cual se adecua a esta escena XD Bueno, no los interrumpo, sigan leyendo n.nu)

- _Lo único que quiero es que ninguno de los dos salga dañado_—pensaba Aome preocupada – _Si tan sólo no hubiese obstáculos a nuestro amor, Inu Yasha_...—suspiró.

La pelea era emocionante. Ninguno de los dos daba un paso atrás en esta lucha. Ambos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas, ganar, además de lo mejor para Aome. Aunque sus ideas de esto diferían mucho.

- _Debo llevarme a Aome conmigo, o si no... Seremos buscadas por las demás Princesas de la Muerte, con la presunción de que ambas hemos escapado y cometido alta traición... Yo no quiero traicionar de esa forma al amo Naraku...—_pensó Sango – _No debo..._ –

- _No dejaré que Sango se lleve a Aome de mi lado, cuando ambos acabamos de confesar nuestros sentimientos... Ahora que la felicidad ha vuelto a mi, no dejaré que se escape tan fácil... —_pensó Inu Yasha. (Nunca había estado tan feliz desde antes de que hubiesen matado a su familia... u.u)

- _No quiero que esta pelea continué... No me gusta verlos pelear_. _Debo hacer algo para que acabe ahora mismo_—pensó Aome y corrió hasta donde los otros dos estaban luchando, interponiéndose entre ellos – ¡Deténganse!—les gritó. Ambos bajaron sus armas, sorprendidos por la aparición de la joven.

- No interfieras en esto Aome. Es una pelea entre él y yo—le dijo Sango, tratando de apartarla del camino, pero ella no se movió.

- Yo... no quiero ir al palacio de Naraku... Quiero quedarme aquí, con Inu Yasha... ¿No lo puedes entender, Sango?—le preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos – Con él está mi felicidad... Con él, he descubierto sentimientos que nunca había sentido, y que me hacen muy feliz—se quitó las lágrimas y la miró decidida.

- Aome, yo no quiero ir en contra de tu felicidad pero... La decisión que he tomado, es por nuestro bien... Debes entenderlo... Sólo busco lo mejor para las dos... Para los tres, mejor dicho... Busco nuestro bienestar a futuro... No quiero que ninguno de nosotros muera... –

(Parece que se olvidaron de Miroku... n.nu)

- Nosotros no nos dejaremos asesinar por Naraku, Sango... Te demostraré que podemos ser felices estando lejos de él y de su influencia...—le dijo Aome, sonriendo – Nosotras podemos cambiar nuestro destino. Incluso, podríamos buscar una manera de ser totalmente libres... Siguiendo el camino de Inu Yasha...—él se puso a sus espaldas y la abrazó – Derrocando el reinado de Naraku...—sugirió a su hermana.

- Yo... no puedo hacer eso... Desde que tengo memoria, he servido al amo Naraku... No podría... traicionarle...—dudaba Sango – Cuando aún era una niña, siempre pensaba en cómo habría sido mi vida si Naraku no me hubiese encontrado...—se detuvo un momento, pero luego continuó—Y había veces en las que, por lo duro de mi entrenamiento, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas escapar, pero no podía... Simplemente era imposible, por lo que terminé resignándome a la realidad: yo no era libre y jamás lo sería... Estaría toda mi vida bajo su mandato y órdenes, y debía seguirlas a cabalidad, o sino...—volvió a dudar y cayó al suelo, con lágrimas en sus ojos. La mirada de Aome se enterneció y fue hacia ella, para abrazarla. Era la primera vez que la veía así, tan desprotegida y temerosa.

- Sango, lo que tu sientes por Naraku no es respeto, sino temor... por eso siempre haz seguido sus ordenes...—meditó un momento y luego continuó – Creo que eso es lo que ha impulsado mayormente a todas nosotras—refiriéndose a las Princesas de la Muerte—a quedarnos junto a él y protegerlo. Más que el respeto, es el miedo a lo que nos podría hacer si no seguimos todo lo que él nos ordena... ¿No lo crees así, Sango?—ella levantó su mirada, encontrándose con la de Aome.

- Creo que tienes razón, pero aún así sigo muy confundida—ambas se levantaron – Necesito estar sola, para pensar un poco en tus palabras y en la situación en que he vivido todos estos años...—se alejó un poco de los demás y luego dijo – Inu Yasha, mañana sabrás quien fue el ganador de este encuentro...—siguió caminando, hasta perderse de la vista de los jóvenes, en el oscuro bosque.

Miroku intentó seguirla, pero Aome se lo impidió, haciendo un movimiento de negación con su cabeza.

- Necesita tiempo para reflexionar—le dijo a Miroku – Dejémosla sola para que pueda pensar tranquila—sonrió – _No es fácil darse cuenta de la verdad después de vivir tanto tiempo de una manera... ¿verdad, Sango?_—pensó y miró hacia el suelo, algo entristecida. A ella también le había costado bastante darse cuenta de la verdad. Inu Yasha la abrazó cariñosamente, para demostrarle su apoyo – Gracias—sonrió.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir—dijo Miroku – Ya es bastante tarde y debemos tener fuerzas para el camino que nos aguarda mañana—los jóvenes enamorados asintieron.

Se dirigieron a donde estaba la fogata, aún encendida, para prepararse para dormir. El semblante de Aome reflejaba preocupación, pero cuando Inu Yasha tomó su mano, su expresión cambió, dando paso a una sonrisa.

- Ya verás que todo va a salir bien, Aome—dijo Inu Yasha y sonrió – Sango tomará la decisión adecuada, influenciada por tus palabras –

- Espero que así sea—respondió la joven – _Sólo quiero que mi hermanita consiga la tranquilidad que yo estoy comenzando a sentir al salir del engaño en el que hemos estado tanto tiempo sumidas..._—pensó, luego se recostó y se quedó dormida, al igual que Inu Yasha, quien se encontraba a su lado.

Miroku no podía quedarse dormido, por la preocupación que sentía por la joven, que aún no regresaba. La esperó despierto por aproximadamente una hora, sentado, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, pero poco a poco el sueño fue más fuerte que él y acabó venciéndolo, quedándose dormido.

Una nueva mañana llegó, acompañada del cantar de los pájaros y sonidos de las criaturas del bosque, además de un gran cielo despejado, en el que Sol lograba alumbrar fuertemente, algo un poco extraño en la estación en la que se encontraban. Sus haces de luz llegaron a donde los viajeros durmientes se encontraban, despertándolos cuando la intensa luminosidad llegó a sus rostros. Todos comenzaron a levantarse y a estirar sus cuerpos. Dormir en el suelo de un bosque no era muy cómodo.

- Buenos días—dijo Aome con la alegría que la caracterizaba.

- Buenos días—respondieron los otros tres jóvenes.

- Bueno, deberíamos preparar todo para el desayuno—se agachó y sacó de entre sus pertenencias algo de comida – Bueno, lo que hay para comer hoy son frutas y algo de leche que nos regalaron los aldeanos en la anterior aldea. No es mucho, pero deberemos contentarnos con eso por este momento—los demás asintieron e empezaron a hacer los preparativos para el desayuno. Luego de comer, dispusieron sus cosas para continuar con el viaje. Sango se había mantenido bastante callada durante aquel tiempo, pero rompió el silencio justo antes de partir.

- Inu Yasha, has ganado. He decidido apoyar tu causa y unirme a ambos en la misión de la profecía—dijo Sango, causando sonrisas en sus compañeros.

- Respecto a eso—dijo Miroku – Yo también estaré de tu parte en la lucha contra Naraku—sonrió.

- Y es obvio que yo también siempre estaré junto a ti, para apoyarte y luchar a tu lado... Además, de que es mi misión como elegida—dijo Aome con una sonrisa – Bueno, ya es hora de partir—todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar.

-_ Gracias, amigos...—_pensó Inu Yasha con una sonrisa y siguió su camino.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hooola n.n Actualicé antes de lo esperado XD Cómo están? Espero que bien, y que hayan disfrutado el capítulo n.n

Al fin Aome e Inu Yasha se declararon su amor n-n Y espero que haya sido de su agrado la manera en que lo escribí XD y que no los haya decepcionado o.o Por lo menos a mi me dejó conforme... n-nuu

Ahora, el acostumbrado adelanto del próximo capítulo, titulado **"Revelaciones"**

* * *

_Inu Yasha y Aome llegaron a la entrada del castillo. Los guardias se alinearon y se prepararon para saludarlos._

_- Bienvenido al castillo, joven Inu Yasha—todos hicieron una profunda reverencia, por el respeto que le tenían – También le damos la bienvenida a usted, señorita—hicieron otra reverencia, pero no tan grande como la anterior._

_- Muchas gracias por el recibimiento—Aome hizo una reverencia._

_- Entremos, Aome—le dijo Inu Yasha. Ella asintió e ingresaron al lugar._

* * *

No es muy emocionante el adelanto, pero por lo menos les da una pista de lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo n.nu

Agradecimientos especiales a (por orden de llegada del review n-nu):

**- Kaoru chan:** Wiiii! Nueva lectora de mi fic ;o; Que feliz me haces! Y más feliz porque me has dejado un review n.n Ojala todos lo hicieran XD Y Gracias por todos los halagos que me hiciste n/n I'm happy XD

- **Kagome Katheryne**: Hola! Espero que tu también estés bien n.n (sonó redundante XD) Espero que este capítulo te guste, y te haya dejado conforme la forma en que ambos se declararon sus sentimientos :D Y gracias por decir que mi fic está cada vez mejor n.n Me alegro mucho de que te guste lo que escribo n-n! Y gracias por tu constante apoyo! Me hace feliz n.n

**- Lady Dragon 84: **Lamento mucho que el capítulo anterior estuviera muy flojo x.x Me di cuenta sólo cuando lo mencionaste, y tienes razón -.-u Pero este ha estado mejor, no? XD Momentos románticos mezclados con los de acción n.nu Espero que me haya quedado bien XD Y gracias por tu ofrecimiento de ayuda n.n y además por ser una lectora incondicional de mi fic!

También las infaltables gracias a la gente que lee, pero no deja review n.n Se les agradece, pero aún más si dejan algún review XD Me llenan de energía e inspiración para continuar, ya saben! (Se los he dicho muchas veces o.oU)

Por cierto, a la gente que me deja review, me gustaría que si tienen dirección de MSN Messenger, me la dieran para poder agregarlas y conversan con ustedes n.n Si pueden, déjenme su mail en el review n.n

Eso sería todo!

Cuídense mucho, espero que estén muy bien!

Y les advierto que esta historia tendrá alrededor de 30 capítulos, así que háganse a la idea que les queda "**Oportunidad de Vivir**" por mucho tiempo más XD

Adiós!

**Atte. Dany-Chan**

* * *

**PD: Ya saben, lo de siempre XD (Dejen review ¬¬u)**

**PD2: Tengo sueño XD Mejor me voy a dormir... (Son las 0:35 hrs, y debería estar durmiendo... siempre actualizo de noche, aunque el capítulo recién aparece en la mañana, o en la tarde... Ojala que se publique pronto n.n, para que puedan leer XD)**


	15. Cap 14: Revelaciones

**- Aclaraciones: **

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora **

**- Disclaimer: Ustedes ya saben, lo de siempre... u.u Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo los que he inventado yo XDD**

**

* * *

**

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 14: Revelaciones**

Cada vez estaban más cerca de su destino: el castillo Higurashi. Esto ponía muy feliz a Inu Yasha, ya que hace algunos meses que no veía a la gente que lo había acogido cuando más lo necesitaba y que consideraba su familia. En cambio, a Aome, este inminente encuentro la ponía algo nerviosa.

- _No me siento a gusto yendo a un lugar donde se ha sufrido tanto por culpa de Naraku... Y yo, habiendo sido una de sus súbditas, no me atrevería a mirar a ninguna de las personas que habita aquel lugar a la cara... Me siento culpable—_pensaba Aome.

_-_ Nos debe faltar sólo una hora para llegar al castillo—dijo Inu Yasha alegre – Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrán al ver que he regresado—sonrió. Verlo tan feliz, hizo que Aome se alegrara, aunque seguía algo nerviosa.

Pasó el tiempo y comenzaron a ver a lo lejos una aldea muy poblada y con mucho movimiento. En la parte superior de ésta, encima de una colina y cerca de un bosque, se podía ver un gran y bello castillo.

- ¿Ese es el castillo Higurashi?—preguntó Aome apuntándolo e Inu Yasha asintió – Es muy grande—dijo sorprendida – _Pero por una extraña razón, se me hace familiar... Quizás pasé por aquí en alguna misión de entrenamiento cuando era pequeña..._—pensó.

Cuando pasaron por la aldea, vieron a un grupo de niños jugando alegremente. Éstos se fijaron en los jóvenes viajeros y se acercaron a ellos.

- ¿Qué quieren?—les preguntó Aome, agachándose para estar a su altura.

- Le queríamos dar esto—dijo una niña, sosteniendo una flor blanca.

- ¿Para mí? Gracias—sonrió, tomó la flor y la puso en su cabello.

- También tenemos una para usted—dijo otra niña a Sango. Ella también se agachó y la pequeña puso una flor amarilla en el cabello de la joven.

- Gracias—Sango sonrió.

- ¿No quieren jugar con nosotros?—les dijo un niño.

- Disculpa, pero ahora no podemos—se disculpó Aome – Otro día vendré a visitarlos y jugaré con ustedes. Se los prometo—les dijo con una sonrisa y los niños asintieron, para luego seguir jugando cerca de allí.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo...—dijo Sango – No podré acompañarlos al castillo... –

- ¿Por qué¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Inu Yasha.

- Mi Hiraikotsu está algo dañado, luego de la pelea que tuvimos el otro día con los monstruos, así que debo repararlo... Cerca de aquí hay una aldea de exterminadores de monstruos, donde podría llevarlo para que lo reparen—sonrió – Cuando ya esté listo, volveré con ustedes –

- Esta bien—dijo Aome – Cuídate mucho –

- No te preocupes, lo haré—sonrió.

- Yo puedo acompañarla, para que no le pase nada—dijo Miroku.

- Si vas con él, me quedo más tranquila—le dijo Aome a Sango.

- No te preocupes Miroku, yo puedo ir sola. Sé como defenderme...—dijo ella.

- Como todo caballero, no puedo dejar que una señorita vaya viajando por ahí sola, es muy peligroso. No aceptaré una negación como respuesta—dijo Miroku.

- Esta bien, acepto tu compañía—dijo con una gota en su cabeza. El joven se alegró.

- Yo cuidaré de ella. Ustedes no se preocupen—dijo a Aome e Inu Yasha.

- Que les vaya bien. No se distraigan mucho—Aome guiñó un ojo a Sango, quien se sonrojó y le dirigió una mirada asesina. Ni Miroku ni Inu Yasha entendieron a que se refería (quedaron con cara de puntito XD Así - - - .-. ...).

- Lo mismo va para ti, hermanita—dijo Sango. Este comentario hizo sonrojar a Aome – _No va a pasar entre Miroku y yo lo que tú piensas, Aome...—_pensó enojada – Adiós—les dijo y siguió su camino junto con su acompañante.

- Adiós—se despidieron los jóvenes que se quedaban. Se quedaron allí hasta que perdieron de vista a Sango y Miroku.

- ¿Vamos al castillo?—preguntó Inu a Aome, ofreciéndole su brazo.

- Vamos—sonrió, tomó su brazo y siguieron caminando, lentamente, en dirección al castillo Higurashi.

Cuando los guardias del castillo divisaron a Inu Yasha, fueron a avisarle inmediatamente a su señora (La esposa del terrateniente, en otras palabras) de su llegada.

- Enseguida iré a recibirlo—dijo ésta a uno de sus soldados – Avísale también a mi hijo sobre esto, por favor—el soldado asintió y fue a hacer lo que le pidió.

Inu Yasha y Aome llegaron a la entrada del castillo. Los guardias se alinearon y se prepararon para saludarlos.

- Bienvenido al castillo, joven Inu Yasha—todos hicieron una profunda reverencia, por el respeto que le tenían – También le damos la bienvenida a usted, señorita—hicieron otra reverencia, pero no tan grande como la anterior.

- Muchas gracias por el recibimiento—Aome hizo una reverencia. (Tanta reverencia XD Son muy formales estos japoneses n.nu)

- Entremos, Aome—le dijo Inu Yasha. Ella asintió e ingresaron al lugar. La vista dejó impresionada a la joven.

- Este lugar es hermoso—dijo maravillada, mirando a su alrededor.

- Podemos recorrerlo luego. Primero debo ir a saludar a...—miró y enfrente de él aparecieron la señora del lugar y su hijo.

- Inu Yasha, que gusto verte—le dijo la señora feliz. Ella tenía el cabello negro, muy largo recogido en una cola de caballo alta, sus ojos eran de un color café chocolate, su piel blanca, tenia una estatura mediana y vestía un elegante kimono. Se podía notar que era una mujer muy distinguida.

Inu Yasha fue hacia donde ella se encontraba y le dio un abrazo.

- El gusto es mío, tía—sonrió – Hola, Souta. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos—se separó de la señora y con el joven se dieron un apretón de manos.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu viaje?—le preguntó Souta.

- Luego podrá contarnos sobre eso, en la hora de la comida—dijo la señora – Por cierto¿quién es la joven que te acompaña?—miró a Aome, que se encontraba aún en la entrada del castillo.

- Mucho gusto señora—le dijo algo nerviosa – Mi nombre es Aome Asakura—hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Mucho gusto. Yo soy Midori Higurashi, la esposa del terrateniente de este castillo. Ven, acércate—sonrió y la joven obedeció.

- Ella me ha acompañado durante mi viaje de regreso al castillo, tía Midori—le explicó Inu Yasha – ¿Y el tío Tetsu¿Se encuentra en el castillo?—preguntó, refiriéndose al terrateniente del lugar.

- No, tuvo que ir a atender algunos asuntos al castillo de su hermano Kouji—explicó – ¡Matsuura!—llamó a uno de los soldados y este vino de inmediato – Ve a decir a la cocina que preparen un gran banquete de bienvenida para Inu Yasha—el soldado asintió y se fue – Supongo que estarán muy cansados—les dijo – ¡Yamamoto!—llamó a otro soldado – Dile a Kaede que prepare la habitación de Inu Yasha y la de huéspedes para la señorita Asakura –

- Sí, mi señora—hizo una reverencia y se fue.

- Pasemos al salón principal mientras esperamos a que sus habitaciones estén listas—les dijo a los tres y éstos asintieron.

Se dirigieron al salón principal, el cual estaba finamente decorado con tapices y pinturas que colgaban de las paredes, algunas alfombras colocadas sobre el piso de madera, una gran mesa para atender a los invitados, entre otras cosas. Los cuatro se sentaron en unos cojines que había dispuestos allí.

- ¿De dónde vienes, Aome?—preguntó Midori.

- De la ciudad imperial. Allí es donde vivo...—dijo y luego se arrepintió – _Debería haberle dicho que vivía en otro lugar... No quiero traerle malos recuerdos a la señora Higurashi ni a su hijo..._—pensó, regañándose mentalmente –...o por lo menos vivía, antes de viajar... –

- Ya veo—sonrió.

- _Parece que no le recordé nada malo_—pensó aliviada y suspiró. Inu Yasha la miró extrañado.

- ¿Te sucede algo Aome?—preguntó.

- No, nada, nada—se rió nerviosamente.

- Debe ser el cansancio del viaje—dijo Midori.

- Sí, eso es—asintió la joven.

- No te preocupes, pronto vas a poder descansar y recuperar energías –

- Disculpe si soy una molestia para usted—se disculpó.

- No, al contrario, es un agrado tenerte aquí. Hace tiempo que no teníamos visitas—le respondió.

- Muchas gracias—sonrió aliviada.

- Señora Midori, las habitaciones del joven Inu Yasha y de la señorita Asakura ya están listas—le dijo una mujer mayor entrando al salón.

- Gracias Kaede—agradeció – Puedes retirarte—la mujer asintió y obedeció – Bueno, ya pueden ir a descansar—sonrió – Cuando la comida esté lista, mandare a alguien para que les avise—todos se levantaron, Inu Yasha y Aome hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se retiraron del lugar.

- Madre¿Has sentido lo mismo que yo?—preguntó Souta.

- Sí... Desde que llego esa joven llamada Aome, que siento algo extraño en mi pecho, como nostalgia... –

- Es lo mismo que he sentido yo, pero... ¿No te parece extraño? –

- Bastante hijo, ya que es la primera vez que la vemos ¿no? –

- Así es... –

- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a tomar un paseo antes de la cena. Pronto la servidumbre vendrá para arreglar el salón para el banquete. Además, así se nos abre el apetito—sonrió.

- Esta bien, vamos—sonrió y tomó el brazo de su madre, para conducirla por el castillo.

Mientras tanto, con Aome e Inu Yasha...

- Yo te mostraré donde se encuentra tu habitación—le dijo el joven a la chica, llevándola al cuarto de huéspedes – Sino podrías perderte –

- Eso es verdad—una gota salió de su cabeza – A veces mi sentido de la orientación no es el mejor... –

- Pues en este lugar es fácil perderse... Es algo grande, por lo que has podido ver... –

- Así es... –

- Cada vez que no sepas como llegar a algún lugar, pregúntale a los sirvientes. Ellos te guiarán a donde quieras ir. Y si no llegas a encontrar a ninguno, puedes recurrir a mi para pedirme ayuda—sonrió.

- Gracias –

- Bueno, esta es tu habitación—abrió la puerta del lugar. El cuarto estaba dispuesto de manera elegante y acogedora a la vez, con alfombras y tapices en sus paredes, muebles de madera, como un armario con ropa para la joven y un tocador, algunos jarrones con flores y un mullido futon en el centro. Además, esta habitación contaba con una terraza que daba hacia el patio trasero del castillo, donde se podía apreciar una bella laguna que era cruzada por un puente y atrás de esto, un típico jardín japonés (De esos que tienen senderos, mucha vegetación, pequeñas estatuas de piedra, algunos arroyos, entre otras cosas).

- Es muy bonita—dijo con los ojos iluminados – ¿No será mucho para mí?—preguntó tímida.

- Claro que no—sonrió – Tía Midori siempre atiende así a los invitados... Además, es la primera vez que invito a alguien a este castillo, y creo que eso la emociona—una gota salió de su cabeza.

- Ya veo—sonrió.

- Bueno, yo me voy a mi habitación. Está muy cerca de ésta, por el pasillo hacia la izquierda y luego nuevamente a la izquierda, hasta llegar a la esquina, por si necesitas algo –

- No te preocupes, creo que estaré bien—sonrió. Inu Yasha miró hacia todas direcciones – ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó extrañada. El joven la miró y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

- Sólo quería saber si no había nadie cerca que nos viera. Nos vemos luego—se fue en dirección a su habitación.

- Nos vemos—se despidió y cerró la puerta de su cuarto – _Aún no puedo creer que todo esto sea verdad_—pensó feliz – _Jamas pensé que estar enamorada me haría sentir así, tan llena de felicidad al estar con él..._—se sonrojó – Mejor me recuesto un momento para descansar—murmuró mirando hacia el futon – El viaje hasta aquí ha sido agotador... Mi cuerpo merece un descanso—se recostó y a los pocos segundos el cansancio la venció, llevándola al mundo de los sueños.

Faltaba poco para la hora del banquete y Kaede fue en busca de la joven. Tocó la puerta, pero como nadie le respondió, entró. Luego, despertó a Aome.

- Señorita, ya falta poco para que se realice el banquete. Debe prepararse y yo la ayudaré en ello—abrió el armario, sacando un kimono elegante pero sencillo a la vez, color crema, que tenía bordados de flores, en distintas tonalidades desde el amarillo hasta el rojo, en la orilla de las mangas y en la parte inferior del kimono. El obi era de color rojo claro y combinaba muy bien con los bordados. Luego, sacó los accesorios necesarios de un cajón del tocador – Levántese para que pueda ayudarle a vestirse—Aome obedeció.

- Que kimono más lindo—dijo la joven, impresionada.

- En usted se verá muy bien—sonrió y luego le ayudó a prepararse. Cuando acabaron, Aome se miró en el espejo.

- No parezco yo—dijo la joven mirándose detenidamente – Es muy elegante para mi—dijo con una gota en su cabeza. Kaede se había encargado de arreglar su cabello también, dejándolo atado en una coleta alta con una cinta del mismo color que el obi, y la había maquillado un poco.

- Pues yo creo que se ve muy bonita y refinada, señorita—sonrió – Cuando la veo, me recuerda a... –

- ¿A quién?—preguntó con curiosidad.

- No, a nadie, sólo ha sido mi imaginación. Bueno, sería mejor que nos dirigiésemos al salón principal para el banquete –

- Muchas gracias por todo, señora Kaede –

- No hay de que, señorita –

- No me llame señorita. Dime Aome—sonrió.

- Entonces usted dígame Kaede –

- Esta bien –

- Vamos, entonces—la condujo hasta el salón principal.

Allí, se encontraba mucha gente: la señora Midori, Souta, Inu Yasha, los consejeros del castillo, las damas que acompañaban a Midori, entre otras personas. Cuando Aome llegó allí, todos se la quedaron mirando.

- _No me gusta cuando toda la gente me mira, me pongo nerviosa_...—pensaba avergonzada Aome.

Inu Yasha no podía quitarle la vista de encima, por lo hermosa que se veía. La mayoría de la gente del lugar la observaba por la misma razón, además de porque era una desconocida para ellos. Midori le hizo señas a Aome para que se acercara a donde se encontraba y ésta asintió, dirigiéndose allí.

- Buenas tardes, Aome—dijo Midori.

- Buenas tardes, señora Higurashi, Inu Yasha, Souta, y a todos los demás presentes—hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Siéntate, ya están por traer los alimentos –

- Esta bien—así lo hizo.

- ¿Y cómo ha estado ese descanso? –

- Muy bien. Se me ha quitado el agotamiento que sentía—sonrió.

- Que bueno. Veo que el kimono que Kaede eligió para ti te ha quedado de maravilla –

- Eso creo...—se sonrojó.

- Y parece que Inu Yasha piensa lo mismo, ya que no te ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que entraste al salón—dijo con una risita, lo que provocó que el joven se sonrojara al instante, sin decir palabra. Se formó un incómodo silencio entre ellos, que luego fue interrumpido por Midori – Bueno, parece que ahí viene la comida –

La servidumbre del lugar comenzó a servir la comida a cada uno de los presentes. Cuando terminaron, todos comenzaron a comer, conversando alegremente con la gente que tenían alrededor. Inu Yasha y Aome le contaban un poco de cómo había sido su viaje a Midori y Souta.

- Y así fue como nos encontramos ese refugio de niños huérfanos detrás de aquella cueva—finalizó Inu Yasha. Anteriormente le había contado a su tía y a Souta de cómo habían ayudado a Shippou a llegar a su aldea.

- Veo que su viaje no ha estado libre de aventuras—dijo Souta.

- Así es, pero hemos logrado salir de cada una de ellas con bien—dijo Aome y sonrió.

- Me alegro por ustedes—dijo Midori – Por cierto, Inu Yasha, tu me comentaste que en un templo que visitaron les habían dicho algo sobre una profecía que los involucraba a ambos...—dijo seria, mirando al joven y a Aome – ¿De qué se trata?—toda la gente del salón guardó silencio, para escucharlos.

- Bueno, esta profecía habla sobre la misión que tenemos Aome y yo, que es derrotar al emperador Naraku—al escuchar este nombre, algunos de los presentes lanzaron gemidos de asombro, mientras otros mostraban miradas de odio y rencor – Menciona que debemos restaurar la paz y unirnos con nuestros aliados en la batalla final, entre otras cosas... –

- Ya veo...—dijo seria – ¿Tienes alguna copia que me puedas entregar? –

- Claro. Cuando termine el banquete, le daré una –

- Gracias—sonrió.

- _Es cierto, Harumi nos entregó unas copias de la profecía cuando nos encontrábamos en el templo. Lo había olvidado..._—pensó Aome.

El resto del banquete transcurrió tranquilamente. Cuando finalizó, cada una de las personas se fue a su habitación, excepto Midori, Aome e Inu Yasha, quien fue en busca de la copia de la profecía, y luego se fueron a un pequeño salón, para poder hablar con mayor privacidad.

(Aclaración: en realidad Midori no es realmente tía de Inu Yasha, pero como él lleva bastante tiempo viviendo allí, le llama así por cariño n.n En todo caso, Midori considera a Inu casi como un hijo, así que también le tiene mucho cariño y no tiene problema en que le llame tía n-n)

- Ahí tiene—Inu Yasha le entregó la copia de la profecía.

- Gracias—agradeció Midori y comenzó a leer. Ambos jóvenes esperaban saber la opinión que tenía la mujer acerca de la predicción.

- ¿Cómo es eso de "joven sin pasado"?—preguntó algo confundida.

- Lo que pasa es que yo no puedo recordar nada de lo que pasó antes de que me encontrara una joven abandonada en el bosque que está cerca de la cuidad imperial, hace más o menos cinco años y medio...—respondió Aome – No puedo recordar ni a mi familia, ni a la aldea de donde provenía, ni nada... –

- ¿Y no buscaste en la cuidad imperial a tu familia? Quizás vivías ahí antes de que perdieras la memoria... Ya que te encontrabas en ese bosque... –

- No pude buscarla. Pero, aunque lo hubiese hecho, no hubiese servido de nada, porque yo no los recordaba... Y aún sigo sin hacerlo... Mi pasado es algo completamente desconocido para mí... —miró al suelo – No sé si mi familia estará con vida aún o no... –

- Discúlpame si te hice entristecer... No fue mi intención –

- No se preocupe—sonrió – Por lo menos, en todo este tiempo no he estado sola... Aquella joven que me encontró, me ha acompañado desde el día en que lo hizo –

- Ya veo... Pero deberías estar feliz, ya que aquí dice que tienes que unirte a tus hermanos, o sea que... Ellos deben estar en alguna parte... –

- Lo sé. Y debo encontrarlos pronto, para poder llevar a cabo nuestra misión—miró a Inu Yasha y éste asintió.

- También, debe haber algo que haga recordar a Aome todo su pasado... Aunque aún no sabemos qué es... –

- Seguramente pronto descubrirán lo que buscan... El destino ha querido que se reunieran y pasaran por todo lo que han pasado, además de que está en sus manos derrotar a ese malvado emperador y recuperar la Perla de Shikon –

- ¿Perla de Shikon?—preguntaron ambos.

- Así es. Quizás tú no lo sabes Inu Yasha, pero aquella perla era el símbolo de tu familia—explicó – La perla tiene extraordinarios poderes, que si son purificados constantemente, traen paz y felicidad alrededor de su poseedor. Pero, por el contrario, si se la influencia con poderes malignos, ésta trae devastación y tristeza. Seguramente, una de las razones por las que el emperador Naraku atacó el palacio imperial, fue para apoderarse de esa perla. Con ella, puede hacer lo que él quiera y reinar con maldad –

Ambos jóvenes quedaron asombrados. Ninguno sabía nada acerca de aquella perla.

- _No puedo creer que haya una joya con tal poder en la fortaleza de Naraku... Además, nunca la he visto... Debe tenerla escondida en algún lugar de la fortaleza, en el que nadie aparte de él pueda entrar. Bueno, eso no sería difícil, ya que el lugar es bastante grande y tiene gran cantidad de habitaciones, muchas de las cuales yo no conozco...—_pensó Aome.

- Mis padres nunca me contaron nada acerca de ella—dijo Inu Yasha.

- Quizás eso se debía a que aún eras muy pequeño en ese entonces. Algo que tú tampoco sabes, por lo que veo, es que mi hija Kagome era la encargada de purificar la perla—Inu Yasha quedó sorprendido.

- ¿Ka... Kagome? Pero si ella era una princesa... –

- Aún así, ella desde su nacimiento contaba con poderes espirituales, algo que nos dejó muy desconcertados a mi esposo y a mí cuando lo supimos, ya que no provenimos de ninguna familia de sacerdotes o sacerdotisas... No hay ninguno en nuestras ramas familiares... –

- Ya veo...—Inu estaba muy sorprendido por lo que le acaba de decir Midori. Eso se podía ver en su rostro.

- Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales ella se fue a vivir a tu palacio, además de para resguardar su seguridad, después de lo que pasó con mis otros hijos... Tú ya sabes... No queríamos perder a otro... –

La señora Midori e Inu Yasha quedaron en silencio. De repente, a Aome comenzó a dolerle mucho la cabeza. Tanto, que comenzó a entorpecerle la visión.

- Discúlpenme, me retiraré a mi habitación—se levantó con dificultad, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue del salón.

Los otros dos no se dieron cuenta del estado de Aome, ya que estaban muy sumidos en sus pensamientos.

- _Me... duele mucho la cabeza...—_pensó, mientras ponía una de sus manos en su frente, tratando de apaciguar el dolor que la aquejaba en esos momentos – _Todo... lo veo borroso..._—se apoyó en un pilar que tenía cerca – _Apenas y me__puedo mantener en pie_... _¿Por qué me siento tan mal así de repente, si yo estaba bien hasta hace poco...?_—cayó al suelo – Ayuda... Señora Higurashi... Inu Yasha... Por favor...—dijo con un hilo de voz y cerró sus ojos.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

_La vista era horrible. Todo a su alrededor se veía en llamas y había mucha gente en pánico, además de cadáveres de hombres y mujeres en el suelo, muchos de ellos con flechas y dagas enterrados en sus inertes cuerpos. No sabía donde estaba, había perdido el sentido de la orientación. _

_De repente, recordó lo sucedido y se llevó una mano a su cabeza, donde podía sentir que le corría un hilillo de sangre y un chichón empezaba a formarse._

_- Es cierto... me golpee la cabeza al caer...—pensó. De repente, se dio cuenta de que flotaba. Esto la alarmó mucho y la hizo ver hacia arriba. Allí, se encontró con el rostro de una joven envuelto en la oscuridad. Lo único que podía apreciar era el cabello de la chica, que era de un color marrón e iba atado en una coleta alta, mientras era iluminado por los destellos del fuego. Era ella quien la llevaba en sus brazos, quien sabe donde. _

_- ¿Quie... quién eres?—el miedo se podía ver reflejado en su voz y mirada. Trató de escapar del agarre de la joven, pero no podía. Su cuerpo estaba muy cansado y ella estaba algo mareada._

_- Mi nombre no interesa, pequeña—le dijo la joven en un tono frío. _

_Ella vio sus manos y se dio cuenta que eran las de una niña. Miró su kimono y se pudo dar cuenta de que estaba lleno de barro y algo de sangre, proveniente de algunas heridas que tenía en su cuerpo. Volvió a ver a su alrededor y se encontró con muchos árboles._

_- ¿El bosque?—preguntó confundida - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?—el terror se podía notar en su voz._

_- Aquí, pequeña, será el lugar donde descansarás eternamente—la lanzó al suelo sin el menor cuidado. _

_La niña lanzó un gemido de dolor ante la caída tan repentina._

_- ¿Por qué... haces esto?—las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. La joven empezó a desenvainar una katana que llevaba consigo._

_- No es nada personal... sólo ordenes de mi amo—levantó la katana y la niña cerró sus ojos y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos, esperando la muerte – Muere... –_

_- ¡Noooooooooooo! –_

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

- ¡Noooooooooooo!—gritó la joven, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Aome despertó sobresaltada. Todo había sido una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla.

- ¿Aome, estás bien?—preguntó Inu Yasha preocupado, tomando su mano para calmarla. La joven miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. También, se encontraban la señora Midori y Kaede allí.

- Parece que tuvo una pesadilla. Y una bastante aterradora...—dijo Midori, mirándola preocupada.

- No te preocupes, ya estás bien—sonrió, tratando de darle ánimos a la joven.

- Tenía... mucho miedo...—dijo Aome y se aferró a Inu, quien la abrazó protectoramente.

- Todo fue sólo un sueño. No pasó realmente... –

- Pero, todo parecía tan real... Sentía como si todo lo que soñé lo hubiese vivido... –

- Le traeré un té a la señorita para que se calme—dijo Kaede, hizo una reverencia y se fue de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí, si yo estaba en uno de los pasillos?—preguntó la joven unos minutos después, más calmada.

- Cuando salí de mis pensamientos, me di cuenta de que no estabas con nosotros y te fui a buscar—dijo Inu Yasha – Luego, te encontré tirada en unos de los pasillos, con una cara de sufrimiento enorme... Te tomé en brazos, llamé a Kaede y te traje a tu habitación—le explicó.

- Ya veo. Gracias—sonrió.

- Nos preocupaste mucho—dijo Midori - ¿Qué soñaste? –

- Soñé que...—les relató su sueño - ...estaba a punto de matarme, cuando desperté—finalizó.

- Lo mejor será que te duermas—le dijo Midori – Descansando te sentirás mejor—sonrió – Bueno, yo me retiro. Buenas noches, que descansen—se retiró de la habitación en dirección a la suya.

- Inu Yasha...—dijo tímidamente la joven.

- ¿Dime? –

- ¿Te podrías quedar aquí... hasta que yo me duerma?—un sonrojo hizo aparición en su rostro.

- Claro. Yo la cuidaré hasta que pueda conciliar el sueño—le sonrió. Aome le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo –

- Creo que merezco otra recompensa por eso—puso cierto tono de indignación en su voz.

- ¿Y cuál sería, si se puede saber? –

- Eso usted ya lo sabe, señorita Asakura—Aome sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

- ¿Y con esta recompensa ya estás satisfecho?—preguntó cuando se separaron.

- Esa estuvo mucho mejor que la anterior—sonrió – Será mejor que te duermas. Ya es tarde—tomó la mano de la joven.

- Tienes razón. Buenas noches y gracias por cuidarme—se volvió a recostar.

- No hay de que—la arropó bien, para que no tuviera frío.

Aome se quedó dormida unos minutos después. Inu Yasha se quedó mirándola por un tiempo.

- _Se ve tan apacible así. Parece como si fuera una niña, sin ninguna preocupación..._—sonrió. De repente, el sueño lo invadió y se quedó dormido allí, acurrucado al lado de Aome.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hoooola! Aquí esta Dany-Chan reportándose con un nuevo capítulo n.n ¿Cómo están? Pues espero que bien. Yo bastante agotada, para serles sincera XD En el colegio me han dado duro x.x Me han puesto exámenes y luego trabajos de investigación, por lo que casi ni he tenido tiempo libre, pero hoy sacrifique algo de mis momentos de sueño para publicar este capítulo n.n Espero que haya sido de su agrado!

Al fin han llegado al castillo Higurashi, después de tanto rodeo XDD En este lugar pasarán cosas bastante importantes, que ya verán en los próximos capítulos n.n

Ahora, el acostumbrado avance del siguiente cap, el cual tiene el nombre de **"Identidades"**

_

* * *

_

_- Por lo menos aquí no me toparé con gente que me mire de aquella manera... O eso espero...—pensaba Aome mientras caminaba por allí. _

_Aunque fuera un bosque, no había gran cantidad de árboles, pero aún así había cierto aire de privacidad y tranquilidad que envolvía al lugar. _

_A lo lejos, la joven pudo oír un murmullo, como de un arroyo. Decidió ir allí, para ver si podía quitar algunos de esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el hijo menor, y actual único hijo con vida de la señora Higurashi, Souta. El joven se encontraba muy perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que no se percató de la presencia de la joven, hasta que ella se sentó a su lado._

_

* * *

_

Ehm... El adelanto no se ve muy emocionante que digamos, pero podrán ver algo de acercamiento entre los jóvenes ahí mencionados... Y algo de sentimentalismo también n-nu Y un acontecimiento muy importante, además XD Bueno, ya lo verán como en dos semanas más n.nu Espero que la espera no se les haga muy larga n.nU (que redundante sonó eso XD)

Ahora, los agradecimientos correspondientes a las personas que me dejaron review n.n:

- **Lady Dragon 84:** Hoola! Gracias por tus felicitaciones n.n Y que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior! Espero que éste también haya sido de tu agrado n.n Y gracias por tu apoyo, que es muy importante para mí! Que estés bien! Nos vemos! Cuídate! n.n

- **meryinustar**: Wii! Nueva persona que me deja review n.n! Eso me llena de felicidad! Espero que este cap te haya gustado también! Y gracias por el review! Cuídate mucho n.n

- **kaoru chan:** Ohayou/ Konnichiwa/ Konbanwa! (Dependiendo de la hora a la que leas esto XD) Jeje, gracias por decir que mi historia está genial n.n Y sí, al fin se confesaron, y además parece que a todas les gustó la manera en que ocurrió XD No he recibido quejas o.o Aquí te dejo la continuación, Bye!

- **Jessy Aome**: Hola Jessy! Extrañaba tanto tus reviews ;o; Que bueno que hayas podido dejarme uno n.n Y que de paso te hayan gustado los últimos caps que he subido n.n Yo también la quiero mucho pues! Tu también cuídate! Adiós!

Wii, soy feliz (creo que lo notaron en las respuestas a los reviews XD), porque al fin recibí 4 reviews! n.n Espero que me dejen más para este capítulo y ahí veré si puedo hacerme un tiempo extra y publicar antes XDD)

Bueno, cuídense mucho todos!

Los quiero montones!

Gracias por leer "Oportunidad de Vivir"

Que estén bien!

Adiós!

**Atte. Dany-Chan**

**

* * *

**

**PD: Ya saben lo que siempre pongo aquí (Dejen reviews! XD) Que me hacen saltar en un pie por toda mi habitación XD n.nU**

**PD2: Y gracias a la gente que lee, pero no deja review. De veras que estoy muy agradecida porque leen esta historia, pero lo estaría mucho más si ustedes me dejan lo que ya saben XD Y me incentivan a publicar más rápido o.ó!**


	16. Cap 15: Identidad

**- Aclaraciones: **

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora **

**- Disclaimer: Inu Yasha & los demás personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...**

Un emocionante capítulo, según mi opinión XD Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo n-n!

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 15: Identidad**

Sango y Miroku habían caminado durante todo el día rumbo a la aldea de exterminadores, sólo haciendo paradas para descansar y comer. Llegó el atardecer y como no había aldeas cerca, tuvieron que acampar en un claro del bosque.

- Miroku, tú ve por leña mientras yo trato de pescar algo—dijo Sango y Miroku asintió – Ten cuidado, no te vayas a encontrar con monstruos –

- No te preocupes, estaré bien, bella Sango—Miroku tomó las manos de Sango entre las suyas, lo que hizo a la joven sonrojar – Yo sé cómo cuidarme –

- Yo no lo decía por eso, sino porque... Seré yo después la que tenga que curar tus heridas...—seguía sonrojada. Una de las manos del joven comenzó a dirigirse a una "zona prohibida" y luego de que llegó ahí, un estruendo resonó en todo el bosque.

Minutos después se podía ver a Sango bastante enojada pescando y a Miroku recogiendo leña, con una gran marca roja en forma de mano en su cara. (Eso te pasa por pervertido, Miroku... ¬¬)

- _Malvado hombre pervertido_—pensaba Sango enfadada mientras pescaba – _Y yo pensaba que había cambiado... Parece que me equivoqué—_suspiró. En aquel rato había logrado pescar gran cantidad de peces, por lo que no pasarían hambre en un día o dos.

- _Mi mano tiene vida propia, no la puedo controlar_—pensaba Miroku (Sí como no ¬¬) – Parece que Sango está muy enojada conmigo... (¿Y cómo querías que estuviera? ¬¬ Ya, mejor me callo XD) _Lo mejor será ir y pedirle una disculpa...—_tomó los leños que había recogido, los dejó en el suelo y prendió una fogata, para luego acercarse a la chica – Oye, Sango... –

- ¿Qué quieres?—le lanzó una mirada asesina, que casi hace al joven arrepentirse de su decisión.

- Quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que hice. Sé que está mal, pero... Al ver a alguien como tú, mi mano no puede resistirse... Parece como si tuviera voluntad propia. Es difícil de controlar... –

- Te disculpo sólo si prometes que no lo volverás a hacer... O por lo menos, que tratarás de controlar tu mano...—lo miró directamente a los ojos, con sus manos apoyadas en su cintura.

- Te lo prometo. Intentaré hacer lo posible por no caer en la tentación—sonrió.

- Esta bien, estás disculpado—suspiró – ¿Puedes poner algunos pescados alrededor de la fogata? Pescaré unos cuantos más, para que tengamos suficientes provisiones, además de tener algo con que pagarle a los exterminadores cuando reparen a mi Hiraikotsu... –

- No hay problema—hizo lo que le pidió la joven.

Luego, tuvieron una cena bastante agradable, sin mayores inconvenientes ni actitudes pervertidas de Miroku. Se quedaron un rato conversando, para luego irse a dormir.

Un nuevo día llegó, despertándolos a ambos con los rayos del sol. Aún así, hacía bastante frío (Están en invierno n.nu). Desayunaron, prepararon sus cosas y luego continuaron con su viaje.

En el castillo Higurashi, la actividad había comenzado antes del amanecer. La servidumbre ya había comenzado con sus labores diarias, mientras la otra gente, la "aristocracia" y Aome (Ella no es parte de la aristocracia n.nu), dormían.

En la habitación de la joven, ella e Inu Yasha aún seguían durmiendo, hasta que la luz que entró por la ventana fue a dar a los ojos de la chica.

- _Que bien dormí_—pensó, mientras refregaba sus ojos para despertar mejor. De repente, se dio cuenta de que Inu dormía plácidamente, con la cabeza recargada en su regazo. Esto le causó mucha ternura – _Te quedaste toda la noche velando mis sueños_—sonrió, mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello del príncipe con suavidad, para no despertarlo – _Dormiste sin cobija, ojala que no te hayas resfriado_—pensó preocupada y con cuidado trató de salir de futón para ir a buscar algo con que arropar al chico, pero Inu la cogió del brazo, impidiéndole ir.

- No te vayas. No me dejes solo...—murmuró Inu entre sueños.

- No te voy a dejar solo. Sólo quiero buscar algo con lo que arroparte para que no pases frío...—murmuró.

El chico no le hizo caso y siguió durmiendo. Aome se resignó y se quedó inmóvil, para dejar dormir a Inu Yasha.

- _Se ve tan tranquilo así_—sonrió – _Ojala que nadie venga aquí o vaya a su habitación. Si se dan cuenta que durmió aquí, quizás que cosas van a pensar_—se sonrojó sobremanera – _¡Yo jamás haría eso! Por lo menos, no antes del matrimonio..._—el sonrojo no disminuyó de su cara – _Cálmate Aome, no pienses en ese tipo de cosas ahora_—trató de tranquilizarse a si misma – _Por cierto... ¿Qué habrá significado ese sueño que tuve ayer, cuando me desmayé? No parecía ser un simple sueño ¡Aunque me dio mucho miedo! Parecía tan real..._—interrumpió sus pensamientos, porque notó que Inu Yasha comenzaba a despertar – Buenos días—sonrió.

- Buenos días—la miró y se dio cuenta de donde estaba dormido – ¡Eh! Disculpa... No me di cuenta cuando me dormí...—trató de disculparse y se levantó.

- No te preocupes. Además, es mi culpa, por haberte pedido que te quedaras cuidándome... Si no lo hubieses hecho, te habrías dormido en tu habitación... Por cierto ¿No te sientes mal? Dormiste sin nada que te cubriera, además de tu ropa... La noche estuvo bastante fría... –

- No, me siento muy bien. No te preocupes...—mintió. En realidad, le dolía un poco la espalda (y a quien no, si durmió en el piso... -.-u)

- Que bueno—suspiró aliviada – Pensé que te podrías haber resfriado –

- Bueno, será mejor que yo me vaya a mi habitación, para que no descubran que dormí aquí, sino quizás qué cosas van a pensar—suspiró y comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, cosa que Aome no notó.

- Lo mismo pensé yo—una gota apareció en su cabeza – Nos vemos luego, en el desayuno... –

- Nos vemos—se disponía a salir, pero se devolvió.

- ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó confundida.

- Falta algo antes de que me vaya—se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Aome y la besó tiernamente – Ahora sí me voy. Nos vemos—antes de salir de la habitación, miró en todas direcciones en busca de alguien y, al ver que no había nadie, salió.

Por suerte, en todo su camino no se encontró con "obstáculos", así que llegó a su habitación, se puso el kimono-pijama que usaba para dormir y se recostó, para fingir estar dormido cuando Kaede fuese a despertarlo, como lo hacía todas las mañanas cuando el joven se encontraba en el castillo.

- _Creo que me he salvado_—suspiró. Por las puertas de su habitación (típicas puertas japonesas corredizas que en los cuadros que forman las maderas tienen como papel, para mantener la privacidad) pudo ver la silueta de alguien, que supuso era Kaede. Cerró sus ojos y esperó a que ella entrara.

- Es hora de despertar, joven Inu Yasha—le dijo la mujer, mientras habría una ventana para que entrase la luz a la habitación. Como el chico no habría sus ojos, algo que hacía premeditadamente, Kaede puso una de sus manos en su espalda, para moverlo un poco y hacerlo despertar.

- ¡Argh!—lanzó un quejido de dolor, que preocupó a la mujer.

- ¿Que tiene, joven?—la preocupación se podía escuchar en su voz.

- Me duele... la espalda...—le dijo.

- ¿Acaso durmió mal? –

- Ehm... No, creo que no...—dijo – Ah, recuerdo que en la noche me desperté porque me encontré en el suelo de la habitación, fuera del futón... Ni cuenta me di cuando salí de él...—mintió.

- Eso es típico de usted, joven Inu Yasha. Muchas veces lo encontré durmiendo fuera del futón cuando lo venía a despertar en otras ocasiones—sonrió - ¿Quiere que le haga un masaje para que el dolor pase? –

- Te lo agradecería, Kaede—sonrió – _Parece que se tragó la mentira que le dije_—pensó aliviado. Se puso boca abajo en el futón para que Kaede le hiciera el masaje. Minutos después, acabó.

- ¿Ya se siente mejor? –

- Sí, muchas gracias –

- Bueno, aquí le dejo la ropa para que se cambie—le mostró la ropa que trajo para él – Ahora, iré a despertar a la señorita Aome—sonrió – Con su permiso... –

- Adelante, ve—le dijo, la mujer hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Cuando toda la gente estuvo despierta, se dirigieron a desayunar al salón principal. Luego de eso, Inu Yasha y Aome se dirigieron al salón de entrenamiento de aquel lugar, donde el joven había perfeccionado su técnica con la espada desde que había salido del palacio real. Nadie más se encontraba allí, a excepción de ellos dos.

- Debo hacer mi práctica diaria con la espada. Siempre la hago desde que llegué a este castillo—explicó el joven a la chica - ¿No quieres practicar tu también? –

- Sí quiero, pero no debería... A la gente de aquí les parecería extraño que una "simple aldeana", supiese como manejar una katana... ¿No lo crees así? Además, prefiero mantener mi verdadera identidad—como Princesa de la Muerte—en secreto... No sería muy bien vista aquí...—dijo Aome.

- Pero tú no eres una "simple aldeana" y ellos lo saben. Tú eres "la elegida", aunque a la mayoría de ellos—refiriéndose a los consejeros y otras personas del castillo—les cueste aceptarlo, ya que creen que tu no tienes la suficiente "clase" como para serlo—dijo Inu Yasha – Odio lo tan marcada que es la distinción de clases sociales entre la gente. Mi padre siempre luchó para que esta brecha fuera lo menor posible, pero desde que Naraku gobierna, se ha ido acrecentando más y más... –

- Eso es verdad—suspiró – Pero bueno, no pensemos en eso ahora. Lo importante es que te concentres en tu práctica. Naraku es un gran espadachín, eso te lo puedo asegurar... No será nada fácil combatir contra él... Pero si practicas y mejoras cada día, lo lograrás—sonrió.

- Sea o no sea fácil, de todas maneras lo haré—dijo decidido – Siempre he querido tener a ese maldito enfrente mío y darle lo que se merece por el daño que ha hecho, tanto a mí como a otras personas... –

- No te dejes llevar por la ira, Inu Yasha... No es el mejor camino...—le aconsejó – Con serenidad todo es más fácil y claro... –

- Tienes razón—sonrió – Bueno, comenzaré con mi práctica—se puso en el medio de aquel salón y comenzó a practicar, con una espada de bambú. Aome se quedó en silencio, para no desconcentrarlo.

(Parece que los masajes de Kaede son bastante efectivos, ya que Inu Yasha practica sin dolor alguno XD)

- _Ojalá pudiese practicar con Inu Yasha, pero... cuando me encuentro con alguno de los consejeros o las doncellas de este castillo, me miran con desconfianza y algo de arrogancia, como dándome a entender que yo no pertenezco a este lugar... No quiero generar más desconfianza hacía mí por parte de los demás..._—pensó Aome, algo triste – Disculpa, Inu Yasha... –

_-_ ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el aludido, mirando a la joven.

- Iré a dar un paseo, si no te molesta –

- Claro, ve. Pero no te vayas a perder...—sonrió.

- Procuraré no hacerlo. Nos vemos luego—salió del salón.

Aome caminó un poco por los pasillos, decidiendo a dónde podría ir. En su camino, se encontró con dos doncellas que se dirigían a acompañar a su señora, las cuales le lanzaron una mirada desaprobatoria, cómo si le estuvieran diciendo que ella no tenía la suficiente "clase" para estar en ese castillo y pasar por sus pasillos. Esto la hizo sentirse peor y decidió adentrarse en la parte del bosque que era parte de la propiedad.

- _Por lo menos aquí no me toparé con gente que me mire de aquella manera... O por lo menos eso espero...—_pensaba Aome mientras caminaba por allí.

Aunque fuera un bosque, no había gran cantidad de árboles, pero aún así había cierto aire de privacidad y tranquilidad que envolvía al lugar.

A lo lejos, la joven pudo oír un murmullo, como de un arroyo. Decidió ir allí, para ver si podía quitar algunos de esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el hijo menor, y actual único hijo con vida de la señora Higurashi, Souta. El joven se encontraba muy perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que no se percató de la presencia de la joven, hasta que ella se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Asakura?—preguntó Souta cuando la vio.

- He venido a pensar un poco, o mejor dicho, a liberarme de algunos pensamientos—le contestó ella, viendo fijamente al arroyo que se encontraba frente a ambos – ¿Usted que hace aquí? Yo pensaba que se encontraría acompañando a su madre, o realizando alguno de sus deberes...—se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo algo impertinente – Disculpe, si usted no lo desea, no tiene por qué contestar mi pregunta o hacer caso a mis palabras—se disculpó.

- No se preocupe. Estoy aquí, porque me gusta venir a este lugar. Me trae paz y tranquilidad... –

- Ya veo—sonrió – Se puede sentir una atmósfera de ese tipo al venir aquí –

- Así es—sonrió – Generalmente vengo aquí cuando algo me agobia, o sólo para hundirme un poco en mis pensamientos... Casi nadie viene aquí, excepto yo, Inu Yasha, y ahora, usted, señorita Asakura... –

- Puede llamarme Aome. No es necesario que me trate con respeto, si tenemos casi la misma edad—sonrió.

- Esta bien, Aome, entonces tú llámame Souta –

- De acuerdo—ambos se quedaron un momento absortos en sus pensamientos.

- Este es mi lugar favorito, desde que me enteré de la muerte de mi hermana Kagome...—dijo Souta de repente, desconcertando a Aome por el comentario. No se lo esperaba. Luego, el joven prosiguió – Ella era una joven llena de alegría y vivacidad. Era capaz de levantarle el ánimo a cualquiera y de paso sacarle una sonrisa—sonrió – Recuerdo cuando mis hermanos desaparecieron, y sólo quedábamos ella y yo en este castillo...—se detuvo un momento – No tengo recuerdos muy claros de esa época, porque aún era muy pequeño, pero siempre se me viene a la mente como ella, pese a lo adverso de la situación, sacaba ánimos para no estar triste, siempre con la convicción de que los encontraríamos algún día... –

Aome sólo podía escuchar en silencio lo que el joven le comentaba, tratando de comprenderlo.

- También, recuerdo que el día en que ella tuvo que partir al palacio real, me prometió que vendría a visitarnos en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, y que quería que yo la recibiera con una gran sonrisa. Lamentablemente, ese trabajo que tenia como purificadora de la Perla de Shikon, no le permitía visitarnos, ya que debía hacerlo constantemente y cómo sabrás, el ex-palacio real quedaba bastante lejos de este castillo...—la joven asintió – No la pude volver a ver desde el día en que se fue de aquí...—se detuvo un momento y luego prosiguió – El día en que nos enteramos de su muerte, sentí como si se llevaran parte de mi alma con ella... Igualmente debió haberse sentido Inu Yasha, ya que tanto para él como para mí, ella era como una especie de luz que nos alumbraba y reconfortaba con su presencia...—su voz de a poco se iba quebrando, y de sus ojos escaparon algunas lágrimas rebeldes que no pudo contener.

Aome, en un intento de consolarlo, lo abrazó. El joven devolvió el gesto, dejando ahora escapar las lágrimas con libertad. Parecía como si en todos esos años no hubiese podido realmente desahogar la pena y la impotencia que lo aquejaba. Se mantuvo así por algunos minutos, en los que Aome seguía brindándole sus brazos para tratar de reconfortarlo.

_- Pobre Souta, ha sufrido mucho con la muerte de su hermana y al parecer, nunca había podido descargar todos los sentimientos que esto le provocaba... Quizás como heredero de estas tierras, nunca se le ha permitido expresar sus sentimientos...—_pensaba Aome. El joven se fue calmando poco a poco, hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de correr por sus ojos – ¿Ya te sientes mejor?—le pregunto, cuando se separaron.

_-_ Disculpa por haberme mostrado así en estos momentos... No podía contener más esos sentimientos que había tenido por tanto tiempo guardados dentro de mí... Discúlpame por este momento de debilidad... –

- No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, y tampoco debes avergonzarte por demostrar lo que sientes—le brindó una sonrisa reconfortante, que animó al chico.

- _Esa sonrisa, me recuerda tanto a la de_...—pensó, pero fue interrumpido por Aome.

- Lo mejor será que te laves la cara, sino todos te preguntarán que te pasó, y eso no hace más que traer más congoja¿No crees? –

- Es verdad. Además, deben de estar extrañando nuestra presencia—tomó un poco de agua del arroyo con sus manos y lavó su cara – Por cierto, quiero que mantengas esta conversación en secreto. No quiero que nadie se entere, ni siquiera Inu Yasha –

- Esta bien. Lo prometo—sonrió – Ninguna palabra saldrá de mis labios, eso te lo aseguro –

- Volvamos al castillo, entonces –

- Vamos—caminaron en dirección allí, y en el recorrido, se encontraron con Inu Yasha – Veo que ya terminaste con tu práctica—le dijo.

- Así es—contestó el joven.

- Bueno, yo me retiro—dijo Souta, se despidió y se fue.

- Parece que tuvieron una conversación Souta y tú—dijo Inu Yasha, mientras caminaban por los alrededores del castillo.

- Así es. Se ve que Souta es una muy buena persona –

- Sí. Es casi como un hermano para mí. Ambos nos tenemos bastante aprecio—sonrió – A veces los momentos difíciles unen más a la gente que otras situaciones –

- Tienes razón—sonrió.

- Bueno, yo me iré a dar un baño. Tú puedes seguir paseando por los alrededores –

- Esta bien. Ojalá que disfrutes tu baño. Nos vemos luego—se despidió.

- Nos vemos—se fue.

El día fue pasando, hasta que llegó la hora de cenar, donde no hubo tanta gente como el día anterior, ya que esta vez no se celebraba un banquete. La mayoría de la corte del castillo vivía en las faldas de la colina donde éste se encontraba. Más abajo se encontraba la aldea en sí, con la gente de menores recursos.

La aldea no había sido afectada mayormente por los ataques de Naraku, ya que se encontraba lejos de su fortaleza y, además, los soldados del castillo se encargaban de proteger el lugar, para que sus aldeanos pudiesen vivir tranquilamente. Generalmente allí no había mucho violencia, más que algunos hechos aislados, que eran sofocados por los soldados del castillo.

Terminaron de cenar, y cada uno se dirigía a su habitación, para descansar.

- _Creo que podría ir a darme un baño para relajarme_—pensó Aome, mientras estiraba sus brazos – _Sí, eso haré_—sonrió, fue a su habitación por ropa por la que pudiese cambiarse luego del baño y fue hacia allá.

Lo único malo de todo esto, es que ella no tenía idea de donde se encontraba aquel lugar.

- _Veamos, será por aquí_—Aome se metió en un pasillo, que no tenía salida – _Parece que no...—_suspiró. Siguió buscando, pero no obtenía buenos resultados – _No encuentro a nadie para preguntarle dónde queda... No tengo más remedio, tendré que preguntar habitación por habitación, hasta que encuentre a alguien que me lo diga_—comenzó a tocar puertas, en las que no obtenía respuesta. Aún así, se cercioraba de que no hubiese nadie, abriendo la puerta y mirando dentro.

Ya llevaba aproximadamente diez minutos en ello, cuando tocó otra puerta. No obtuvo respuesta, y cómo lo había hecho anteriormente, abrió para ver. Esta habitación le llamó la atención, ya que estaba decorada como la de una niña. Miró a todos lados, viendo que no hubiese nadie alrededor, y entró.

No sabía por qué, pero aquel lugar le trasmitía cierta sensación de alegría. Pudo ver que estaba muy bien decorada, como demostrando la importancia de su morador, los muebles que poseía tenían una altura adecuada para que los utilizara una niña. Encima de uno, pudo ver gran cantidad de muñecas de porcelana, todas ellas vestidas con elegantes kimonos.

Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, recorriendo todos sus rincones y viendo lo que había allí. No sabía por qué, pero sentía nostalgia. Le restó importancia y siguió viendo a su alrededor. Se dejó llevar por la curiosidad, abriendo uno de los cajones del tocador. Allí se encontró con adornos para el cabello y algunas peinetas, todo esto con un estilo muy elegante y hechos de oro y piedras preciosas.

- _¿A quién pertenecerá esta habitación?—_se preguntó la joven – _No he visto a ninguna niña jugando por aquí. Esto es muy extraño... Tendría que haberla visto_—luego de ese pensamiento, cayó en cuenta de algo – _Esta habitación está muy limpia, pero parece no haber sido utilizada hace ya tiempo... Quizás, pertenezca a...—_abrió sobremanera sus ojos_ –...a la princesa... Kagome_—sintió que era una falta de respeto a su memoria encontrase en ese lugar. Dejó todo como estaba antes de entrar y salió apresuradamente de la habitación, procurando que nadie la viera – _Si descubren que entré allí, estaré en problemas...—_pensó preocupada – _No debí haberme dejado llevar por la curiosidad_—se regañó a si misma – _Bueno, debo seguir buscando el baño. Si tan sólo supiera donde está... Recuerdo que Inu Yasha me dijo que estaba hacia el lado norte del castillo y que era termal, pero..._ ¿Hacia dónde queda el norte?—preguntó en voz alta, mirando hacia el suelo.

_-_ Hacía allá—le indicó una voz. Aome se asustó cuando la escuchó, pero luego se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que era Midori – ¿Estás perdida?—preguntó.

- Así es—suspiró – Quería ir a darme un baño, pero no encuentro el lugar—volvió a suspirar.

- Yo también me dirijo hacia ese lugar—sonrió – Vamonos juntas –

- Muchas gracias, señora Higurashi—dijo con un brillo en sus ojos – Es usted muy amable—sonrió.

- No hay de que. Vamos—le indicó que la siguiera y la joven asintió.

En todo el camino no cruzaron palabra. Aome aprovechó eso para concentrarse y tratar de memorizar el camino hacia el lugar.

- _No puedo volver a perderme_—se dijo a sí misma – _Sino podría terminar en otro lugar importante... Como las habitaciones de los otros hermanos de Souta... Por cierto, no sé nada de ellos. Apenas y los mencionan en este castillo, y nunca me han dicho sus nombres... Bueno, debe ser muy doloroso para la gente recordar el incidente... No preguntaré nada, eso es lo mejor... –_

- Ya llegamos—dijo Midori, indicándole la puerta. Ambas entraron.

- Es hermoso—dijo Aome maravillada.

Casi todo su alrededor estaba hecho de madera, estando la de las paredes tallada con distintos motivos orientales. Al frente, pudo ver las aguas termales, que en su orilla tenían piedras talladas con motivos florales. Había un biombo de bambú, que separaba la zona de mujeres, donde estaban Midori y Aome, de la de hombres, que estaba al otro lado.

- Es una suerte que haya aguas termales aquí¿no?—dijo Midori.

- Así es—contestó. Estaba feliz, ya que hace tiempo que no se bañaba en aguas termales.

- Puedes dejar tu ropa aquí—le mostró un armario – Y puedes tomar toallas del armario de allá—se lo indicó.

- Muchas gracias—hizo una pequeña reverencia. Tomó un par de toallas, dejó la ropa limpia que traía en el armario, entró a un cambiador que había allí, se desnudó, se puso una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia las aguas termales. La señora Midori ya se encontraba allí.

- La temperatura del agua está muy buena—le dijo. Aome dejó su toalla a un lado y se metió en el agua.

- Es verdad. Es muy agradable—sonrió. Ambas se quedaron en silencio un momento.

- Creo que tendré que darte un mapa del castillo para que no te pierdas—le dijo entre risas.

- Creo que sí. De repente soy muy desorientada, sobre todo en lugares tan grandes como este—dijo con una gota en su cabeza – _Recuerdo que los primeros días en que estuve en la fortaleza de Naraku me pasaba lo mismo... Sango tenía que acompañarme a todos lados para que no me perdiera, hasta que me aprendí dónde quedaba cada lugar..._—pensó – _Pero para ello pasó un tiempo_... –

- Por cierto, me dijiste que vivías con la joven que te había encontrado cuando eras pequeña—Aome asintió – ¿Cómo es ella? –

- Ella es... una persona muy amable. Con ciertas personas se comporta fría, tan fría que llega a dar miedo, pero con las personas que quiere o les tiene confianza, es muy buena y simpática. También, se preocupa mucho de la gente que está a su alrededor... Imagínese, que fue en mi búsqueda, ya que yo me tardaba mucho en regresar a casa...—sonrió – Hasta hace dos días estaba viajando con Inu Yasha, un joven llamado Miroku y yo, pero tuvo que ir a otra aldea a atender un asunto pendiente... Ella y yo somos casi como hermanas—sonrió.

- Ya veo. ¿Y qué pasó con el joven llamado Miroku? –

- Acompañó a la joven con la que vivo—le explicó.

- ¿Y cómo se llama ella? Imagino que debe tener un nombre... –

- Claro que lo tiene. Se llama Sango—sonrió. Los ojos de Midori mostraron sorpresa.

- ¿Sango, dijiste?—preguntó, extrañada.

- Claro que sí. Su nombre es Sango ¿Qué le sucede¿Se siente usted mal?—preguntó preocupada.

- Mi hija que desapareció hace siete años, se llamaba Sango también...—dijo casi en un susurro, pero Aome la escuchó claramente – Bueno, sólo debe ser un alcance de nombre, nada más...—dijo, intentando sonreír, pero no pudo. Estaba algo perturbada.

- Discúlpeme si la hice sentir mal—se disculpó la joven – No era mi intención –

- No tienes por qué disculparte, si yo fui la que te lo pregunté... No te preocupes—ambas permanecieron un momento en silencio – ¿Y alguien más vive contigo¿O sólo vives con la joven Sango?—preguntó de repente.

- Vivo con otras jóvenes que se encuentran en una situación parecida a la mía: no tenían padres y se encontraban solas, sin nadie a quien acudir. También vive con nosotras un chico, que extrañamente es muy parecido a Sango—sonrió – Los tres nos queremos como hermanos, por lo que tomamos el apellido Asakura—le explicó – _No puedo decirle que todos vivimos en la fortaleza de Naraku... Sí se lo digo, sólo le causaré más dolor_—pensó – _Y no quiero eso. Se ve que la señora Midori ya ha pasado por bastante sufrimiento en su vida..._ –

- Ya veo—sonrió - ¿Y eres feliz con ellos? –

- Sí, no puedo quejarme. Todos nos apoyamos cuando tenemos alguna dificultad y gracias a ello hemos podido salir adelante. Somos como una gran familia –

- Que bueno. Iré a lavar mi cuerpo y mi cabello—se levantó, tomó su toalla, se cubrió con ella y se dirigió al lugar donde habían lugares donde sentarse y frente a éstos un espejo, con una cubeta que tenía implementos de limpieza (algo así como los baños públicos japoneses n.n).

- Creo que yo también haré lo mismo—se levantó, tomó su toalla y se puso al lado de Midori.

Ambas comenzaron a enjabonarse el cuerpo (no sé si en esa época tenían jabón, pero supongamos que sí n-nu), luego tomaron lociones y se lavaron el cabello con ellas. Al final, enjuagaron sus cuerpos y se cubrieron con toallas para secarse.

- Ha sido un baño bastante relajante—dijo Aome estirándose – Hace tiempo que no me sentía así de bien—sonrió. Midori se fijó en la espalda de la joven y se impresionó.

- ¿Aome, qué es lo que tienes en el hombro izquierdo?—preguntó Midori.

- ¿En el hombro izquierdo? Ah, es una mancha en la piel. Desde que tengo memoria que recuerdo haberla tenido... Lo más extraño, es que tiene forma de mariposa ¿no cree?—sonrió – Algo más extraño que eso, es que Sango también la tiene, además del joven del que le hablé, que se llama Kohaku—sonrió – Esa es otra de las razones por las que nos consideramos hermanos... –

- No puede ser...—dijo incrédula. Sus ojos mostraban el asombro que sentía.

- ¿Qué es lo que no puede ser, señora Higurashi?—preguntó confundida.

- Aquella marca que tienes en tu hombro... Yo la tengo en el mismo lugar, mira—se dio vuelta y se la mostró. Aome también se sorprendió – Es una marca que se trasmite de generación en generación en la familia Tsuruoka, mi apellido de soltera...—se detuvo un momento y luego prosiguió – Las únicas personas que conozco que la poseen, son los integrantes de la familia Tsuruoka, y mis hijos...—Aome no podía abrir más los ojos de asombro y confusión – Y si lo que creo es cierto...—lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – Tú debes ser mi... Tú debes ser mi hija, Kagome, quien se supone murió hace casi ya seis años... Y aquellos a quienes llamas hermanos, son mis otros hijos, los mellizos Sango y Kohaku, que habían desaparecido hace siete años... –

- Eso no... No puede ser cierto—apenas pudo articular la joven, ya que un fuerte dolor de cabeza la invadió y se desmayó.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola Hola n-n Aquí estoy yo, publicando antes de la fecha esperada, ya que, como esta semana estoy un poco más desocupada que las anteriores, pues me decidí a publicar este capítulo antes de lo que yo pensaba XD (que sería aproximadamente el viernes o el sábado de esta misma semana n.nU) 

Ahora la verdad salió a la luz o.ó Lo que muchas sabían (creo, por lo que sus reviews me decían XD)... Que Aome era en verdad la princesa Kagome ò-ó ¿Cómo irán a tomar Inu Yasha y los demás la noticia¿Recuperará la joven sus recuerdos de la niñez¿Cómo reaccionará Sango, al saber que es verdaderamente la hermana de "Aome"? Bueno, algunas de esas respuestas las tendrán en el próximo capítulo! Y aquí les va un avance, del cap que se titula **"Enfrentando la Realidad"**...

* * *

_Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, donde no podía ver nada, ni siquiera la palma de su propia mano. Se sentía asustada, no sabía cómo había llegado ni qué estaba haciendo allí. Miraba a su alrededor, y sólo veía oscuridad. Oscuridad que sentía que la empezaba a consumir, consumir lentamente._

_- Tengo... miedo...—sollozó – Quiero... salir de aquí. No quiero estar en este lugar...—las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, sin restricción alguna._

_- Ven... ven aquí...—escuchó que alguien la llamaba, y decidió ir. Cualquier lugar sería mejor que aquel en el que se hallaba._

_

* * *

_

Ehm... Espero que ese adelanto los deje intrigados por lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo o.ó! Pasará algo importante para Kagome y retomaremos la vida de los algo olvidados Sango y Miroku XD (Prepárense las fans de esta pareja o.ó!)

Ahora, los agradecimientos n-n:

- **Meryinustar:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap pasado n.n Y aquí esta la continuación! Bye!

**- Lady Dragon84:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios n.n Siempre me hacen muy feliz! Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Espero haber podido controlar algo de tu ansiedad XD Aunque este quedó más en suspenso que el anterior n.nU Gracias por tus deseos! Sí, me esforzaré al máximo en el colegio x.x Nos vemos en un próximo cap, Adiós!

**- Kaoru chan**: Jeje, pues que bueno que te haya gustado la continuación! Y aquí te dejé la siguiente XD Ahora tendrás que esperar un poco para el próximo capítulo, pero sólo espero que NO te suicides en la espera OoO No quiero perder a una querida lectora ;o; Y más que nada por tu segundo review me anime a públicar más pronto n.n Cuídate! Besos!

**- Jessy Aome: ** Jessy! Siempre tus reviews me ponen muy feliz n.n Sí, por fin llegaron al castillo, después de tanto rodeo n.n XD Yo también espero que me haya ido bien en mis exámenes n.nU Por lo menos aprobé uno con la calificación máxima y eso me hace bien feliz XD Y que bueno que tengas vacaciones n.n Yo sólo tendré un día libre, que será el 14 de abril, pero estará bien merecido XD Cuídate mucho! Y no hay de qué, es un gusto firmar tu flog n.n! Yo también te quiero! Adiós!

Bueno, aquí termino con los agradecimientos n.n (Ahp, olvidaba los también habituales saludos a quienes leen, pero no dejan review XD De todos modos se les agradece por tomar en cuenta esta historia, lo que me hace bastante feliz n.n)

Espero que tengan una buena semana, y que todo les salga bien ;D

Cuídense mucho, nos vemos en un próximo cap de este Fic

Ja ne!

**Atte. Dany-Chan

* * *

**

**PD:** No lo repetiré, porque lo he dicho muchas veces, pero supongo que ustedes ya saben XD (Pista: empieza con "R" XDDD)

**PD2:** Si quieren, pueden visitar y firmar mi fotolog. La dirección es **_w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / (guión bajo) Dany (guión bajo) chan (guión bajo) / _**(Todo junto n.nU)!


	17. Cap 16: Enfrentando la Realidad

**- Aclaraciones: **

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora **

**- Disclaimer: _Lo mismo que he puesto en todos los capítulos, ustedes ya saben que es, por lo que no lo repetiré esta vez o.ó_**

**Ojala que disfruten este capítulo, aquí los dejo con...**

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 16: Enfrentando la Realidad**

Alrededor de la joven había muchas personas, todas mirándola con incredulidad, como si lo que les había dicho la señora Midori fuera imposible. Pero no podían dudar de su palabra, ya que era la señora del castillo. Además, era bastante inteligente, y no se dejaría engañar por una actuación, por más bien hecha que ésta estuviese.

Los más desconcertados con aquella noticia, eran Souta e Inu Yasha. Jamás se hubiesen podido imaginar que algo así sucedería. Venía a cambiar todo lo que habían estado creyendo por años. Pero aún así, sentían como algo de felicidad venía a sus almas, que tanto habían sufrido a pesar de los años de vida que tenían.

- _No puedo expresar la felicidad que siento al saber que todos mis hijos, a quienes yo creía muertos, estén vivos y bien_—pensó Midori, quien estaba junto a la joven, tomando su mano – _Sólo espero que pronto regrese Sango para poder ver lo grande y bella que se debe haber puesto... Tanto como mi querida Kagome_...—la miró con una ternura infinita – ¡_Y Kohaku! Debe ser ya todo un hombre, con dieciocho años... No puedo creerlo... Sólo espero poder verlo pronto y estrecharlo entre mis brazos, tanto como deseo hacer con Kagome y Sango... Hija, descansa, te lo mereces después de lo que has pasado..._ –

- _¿Cómo... cómo no me di cuenta antes?—_se preguntaba Inu Yasha – ¿_Cómo no me pude percatar de quién era? Habiendo sido una persona tan importante en mi pasado, y siéndolo también en el presente, pues es la mujer que amo... Y seguiré amando, pase lo que pase... El que haya descubierto que no es quién yo creía que era, no hará que mis sentimientos cambien...Además, no es su culpa... Ella no sabía quien era en realidad... ¡Nadie lo sabía! Así que ninguna persona puede juzgarla..._—miró a su alrededor a la gente que formaba parte de la "clase alta" del castillo, quienes miraban recelosos a Kagome.

_- No puede ser que mi hermana esté viva ¡Y justo aquí, a nuestro lado! Parece mentira, que después de casi seis años, haya aparecido... ¡Y en nuestro propio hogar!_—pensaba Souta, incrédulo – _Pero, me siento tan feliz de que ella esté aquí_—sonrió – _Aunque está tan cambiada... la última vez que la vi tenía sólo diez años... Y ahora ya tiene dieciséis... Espero que nos cuente cómo ha vivido todo este tiempo... _–

- Será mejor que todos abandonen la habitación—dijo Midori – Mi hija necesita reposar. Además, ya es tarde. Seguro que ustedes también querrán descansar—la gente asintió, hizo una pequeña reverencia y comenzó a retirarse, menos Midori, Inu Yasha, Souta y Kaede.

- Parece increíble que la pequeña Kagome haya regresado ¿No lo cree así, señora Midori?—dijo Kaede, cuando ya todos se habían ido.

- Así es. Nunca pensé que mi hija volvería a nosotros... Después de aquella carta del emperador Naraku... la di por muerta...—contestó ella.

- Todos creíamos lo mismo—dijo Inu Yasha – Jamás pensé que Aome fuese en realidad la princesa Kagome. Era algo que realmente no me esperaba, aunque... creo que todos pudimos darnos cuenta el parecido físico que tiene ella con usted, tía. Pero nunca lo relacionamos con su verdadera identidad... Teníamos asumido que Kagome había partido de este mundo hace mucho... –

- Eso es verdad—dijo Souta – Sólo esperemos que Kagome despierte pronto... Parece que darse cuenta de la verdad le ha afectado mucho... –

- Deberíamos dejarla descansar—sugirió Midori – Y tomar un descanso nosotros también. Ya mañana podremos hablar con ella y explicarle mejor la situación. Seguramente debe estar muy confundida... Ya que no recordaba nada de su pasado...—los demás asintieron y de a poco fueron saliendo de la habitación. Él último en hacerlo fue Inu Yasha.

- Te prometo apoyarte en todo—le susurró a la joven, tomando una de sus manos – Trataré de que esto sea lo menos difícil para ti—sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

* * *

_Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, donde no podía ver nada, ni siquiera la palma de su propia mano. Se sentía asustada, no sabía cómo había llegado ni qué estaba haciendo allí. Miraba a su alrededor, y sólo veía oscuridad. Oscuridad que sentía que la empezaba a consumir, consumir lentamente._

_- Tengo... miedo...—sollozó – Quiero... salir de aquí. No quiero estar en este lugar...—las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, sin restricción alguna._

_- Ven... ven aquí...—escuchó que alguien la llamaba, y decidió ir. Cualquier lugar sería mejor que aquel en el que se hallaba. Se dirigió hacia donde sentía más fuerte el sonido de la voz. Vio una pequeña luz a lo lejos, lo que la alegró un poco._

_- Parece que allí se encuentra la salida—murmuró y corrió hacia la luz. A cada paso que daba, ésta se iba haciendo más intensa, iluminando el camino. _

_Cuando la luz se hizo tan potente que la cegó, se detuvo. Comenzó a sentir una gran calidez y tranquilidad a su alrededor, que la reconfortaba. La luminosidad comenzó a disminuir, permitiéndole abrir sus ojos. Se maravilló ante el paisaje que la rodeaba: se encontraba en un inmenso campo de flores, dónde éstas tenían una gran variedad de colores, y despedían una agradable fragancia. También, pudo escuchar el canto de los pájaros y ver a muchas mariposas volando en torno al lugar. A lo lejos, podía ver gran cantidad de árboles, seguramente pertenecientes a un bosque._

_Escuchó el sonido de un arroyo y se dirigió hacia él, pensando que quizás allí encontraría a alguien, a quién preguntarle en dónde se encontraba. Vio su reflejo en las cristalinas aguas, y se dio cuenta de que traía puesto un vestido blanco, sin mangas ni tirantes, que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su espalda. En la parte delantera superior, tenía cintas blancas que se entrecruzaban, formando un lazo en la parte del busto. La parte inferior del vestido, llegaba hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla de la joven, con una caída simple pero a la vez elegante. En sus pies llevaba sandalias, también blancas. Su cabello color azabache caía como cascada en su espalda, sin ninguna cinta que lo atara y contrastando con el atuendo que llevaba puesto. Sus ojos color chocolate miraban fijamente al reflejo que le devolvía el arroyo._

_Levantó su vista hacia el frente y pudo ver como una silueta se acercaba a ella, lentamente. La joven retrocedió un poco, algo temerosa ante aquella aparición._

_- ¿Quién es?—preguntó algo insegura. El miedo se podía notar en su voz._

_- ¿No me reconoces?—preguntó la silueta, con la misma voz que la joven había escuchado anteriormente._

_- ¿Eras tú quién me llamaba? –_

_- Así es—la cercanía en la que se encontraba, le permitió ver a la joven que se trataba de una niña, de aproximadamente diez años, quien vestía un traje blanco parecido al suyo, pero algo más sencillo. Ella llevaba su cabello, también de color azabache, atado en dos coletas con cintas blancas y sus ojos, color chocolate al igual que los de la joven, la miraban directamente._

_- ¿Quién eres?—volvió a preguntar, ya con algo menos de desconfianza._

_- ¿No te das cuenta? Yo soy tú...—le respondió._

_- ¿Eh?—preguntó confundida – Discúlpame, pero no comprendo... –_

_- Yo soy la Kagome que quedó sellada cuando tenías once años... –_

_- ¿Kagome?—preguntó más confundida. _

_- Así es, Kagome Higurashi, la princesa encargada de purificar la Perla de Shikon cuando se encontraba en el palacio real... –_

_- Pero si mi nombre es Aome, Aome Asakura... no Kagome Higurashi... –_

_- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó hace un rato con Midori? –_

_- No mucho, sólo recuerdo que me desmayé, porque me dolía mucho la cabeza... –_

_- Esa he sido yo, tratando de romper la barrera que retiene tus recuerdos...—se detuvo y luego prosiguió – La noche pasada logré resquebrajarla por un momento... Aquel en el que tú soñaste que estabas en los brazos de alguien que luego dijo que te iba a matar¿lo recuerdas? –_

_- Claro que lo recuerdo... Fue algo muy tenebroso –_

_- Aquello que viste, fue algo que en realidad pasó. Eso ocurrió después de que te tropezaras en el palacio real, cuando huías con Inu Yasha y los soldados, luego de la muerte de la señora Izayoi... Aquella joven te sacó del palacio y te llevó al bosque, con la intención de matarte... Tal fue el shock en el que quedaste cuando te dijo que te asesinaría, que encerraste tus recuerdos y memoria, llevándote al olvido... Pero luego de aquello, cuando Sango te llevó a la fortaleza de Naraku, él, con el poder de la Perla de Shikon, se encargó de sellar nuevamente tus recuerdos, con una poderosa barrera, muy difícil de romper... –_

_Aquellas palabras dejaron impresionada a la joven. _

_- O sea, que en realidad yo soy... ¿Kagome, quién supuestamente murió aquel día del ataque al palacio real por parte de Naraku?—preguntó._

_- Así es. Y yo soy tus recuerdos antes de tu supuesta muerte, en manos de aquella joven de la espada... Para que puedas recordar todo, necesito que me ayudes a romper la barrera que me tiene atrapada... En el medio de este arroyo que ves aquí, se encuentra la barrera que me tiene cautiva... Ayúdame con tus poderes espirituales a romperla... Así volverás a ser quien eras en realidad...—la niña le indicó que se acercara y la joven así lo hizo. Cuando llegó a la mitad del arroyó, pudo tocar la barrera que se encontraba allí._

_- Se ve que es muy fuerte—la golpeó con sus manos y sentía cómo esta vibraba, mas no se rompía._

_- Llevo todos estos años tratando de quebrarla, pero es imposible. Sólo pude romper la barrera que te auto-impusiste, pero eso sólo lo logré a través de tus sueños, cuando te encontraste con Inu Yasha... ¿Recuerdas aquel sueño sobre dos niños, que tuviste aquella noche en que lo conociste?—ella asintió – Era uno de los recuerdos que logré hacer escapar... –_

_- Ya veo. Y dime¿Cómo puedo ayudarte a salir? –_

_- Concéntrate y reúne tus poderes espirituales en tus manos. Luego, al arco y la flecha que tienes a tu lado—la joven vio cómo aquellos objetos flotaban a su lado—transmíteles aquel poder y dispara justo aquí—le indicó un punto de la barrera—. Yo haré lo mismo, pero desde este otro lado. Con nuestro poder, deberíamos ser capaces de romperla... –_

_- Esta bien—la joven se alejó un poco y comenzó a concentrarse, para reunir todo el poder espiritual que poseía en sus manos, las que irradiaban una especie de luz púrpura. Luego, tomó el arco y la flecha que estaban a su lado y enfocó el punto que le había dicho la niña, lista para disparar. La pequeña había hecho lo mismo del otro lado de la barrera._

_- A la cuenta de tres, ambas disparamos—le dijo la Kagome de once años a la de dieciséis, quién asintió – Uno... Dos...—sus arcos estaban tensados al máximo, y sus flechas brillaban, mostrando el poder espiritual que poseían._

_- ¡Tres!—gritaron ambas y lanzaron sus flechas, hacia el mismo punto. Cuando ambas llegaron hacia su objetivo, la barrera comenzó a resquebrajarse, para luego romperse totalmente. La niña corrió hacia donde estaba la joven y la abrazó._

_- Al fin, al fin soy libre—cerró sus ojos y comenzó a desintegrarse, formando una estela de polvos brillantes que luego rodeó a la joven, entrando dentro de ella. Sintió como una gran calidez y alegría la embargaba – Los recuerdos poco a poco comenzaran a regresar a ti...—le dijo desde su interior la voz de la pequeña Kagome, feliz – Todos los he mantenido intactos, para cuando pudiese salir y volver a ser parte de ti... Me alegro mucho de que este momento al fin haya llegado...—su voz se desvaneció, dejando paso a muchas imágenes que empezaron a llegar a la mente de la joven. _

_Podía verse a sí misma cuando niña purificando la perla de Shikon; conversando con un Inu Yasha de doce años; jugando con sus hermanos Souta, Sango y Kohaku, cuando todos eran pequeños; a su madre, cuidándolos a todos; a su padre, contándole un cuento antes de dormir; en un templo, entrenando sus poderes espirituales para llevar a cabo la purificación de la perla; entre algunas otras cosas. _

_- Al fin... sé quien soy... Puedo recordar... mi pasado—unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría salieron de sus ojos. Sentía que muchos momentos de sufrimiento y confusión por no saber quién era realmente, habían quedado atrás. De repente, sintió cómo algo la incitaba a dejar ese lugar y se mostró frente a ella una especie de puerta, de la cual salía mucha luz – Creo que es hora de salir de aquí—se adentró en la puerta y todo a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer._

* * *

Inu Yasha no había podido dormir muy bien aquella noche. Estaba ansioso, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel día. Aún no amanecía, es más, aún había muchas estrellas en el firmamento, y junto con la luna, iluminaban con su luz los pasillos del castillo.

Pensó que no podría dormirse y decidió ir a dar un paseo, para ver si su mente se despejaba y luego podía conciliar el sueño. Abrió su puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie. El silencio reinaba en el castillo. No se escuchaba ningún sonido, ni siquiera el canto de los grillos.

- _Todos deben estar durmiendo a esta hora... Creo que soy el único que no puede hacerlo_—una gota salió de su cabeza – _¿A donde puedo ir?.._.—meditó un poco_ – Deambularé por los pasillos. Como no hay nada interesante, seguramente me dará sueño y podré dormir... Sí, eso haré_—comenzó a caminar por los interminables corredores del castillo, sin una dirección definida. De repente, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba cerca de la habitación de huéspedes, dónde su amada dormía – _Iré a verla, quizás así me tranquilice un poco_—caminó lentamente hacia allá.

Inesperadamente, salió una potente luz de la habitación perteneciente a la joven. Esto lo asombró, y se dirigió rápidamente hacía allá. Abrió con cuidado la puerta, y pudo ver que la luz provenía del cuerpo de la chica. Esto lo alarmó y se acercó a ella, tomando su mano.

- ¿Kagome¿Kagome, qué sucede?—se sintió algo raro al pronunciar su nombre. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la llamaba así... Bueno, se suponía que había fallecido, así que aquello no era extraño.

Súbitamente, el semblante de la joven, que antes mostraba tranquilidad, ahora se exponía extremadamente serio. Esto preocupó al joven príncipe. Luego, pudo ver como la luz disminuyó su potencia, hasta desaparecer, y el rostro de Kagome comenzó a mostrar una sonrisa. Esto tranquilizó a Inu Yasha. Aunque le duró poco, porque luego de los ojos de la chica comenzaron a correr lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kagome?—la miraba preocupado. Aquellos "cambios de animo" en la joven lo tenían intranquilo. Tomó las manos de la chica y las sostuvo entre las suyas, tratando de tranquilizarse a si mismo – Yo vigilaré tus sueños—murmuró, mostrando una sonrisa. Cómo si ella la hubiese visto, comenzó a despertar.

- Inu... Yasha...—dijo, con algo de dificultad.

- ¡Kagome¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó preocupado, aún sosteniendo sus manos.

- Bien—sonrió – Hace tanto tiempo que no te escuchaba llamarme así... Bueno, yo tampoco recordaba que aquel era mi verdadero nombre... –

- ¿Ya puedes recordar todo?—preguntó con curiosidad.

- Creo... que sí—le respondió.

- Que bueno—dijo feliz, soltó las manos de la joven y la abrazó tiernamente. Ella correspondió su abrazo.

- Aunque... Aún sigo algo confundida... No es fácil... Recordar todo de un día para otro... –

- Puedes contar siempre conmigo—la abrazó más fuerte, tratando de darle ánimos – Yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte –

- Gracias—sonrió. Pasaron unos momentos en silencio – Deberías ir a dormir, aún es muy temprano para estar despierto... –

- Creo que tienes razón. Es que no podía conciliar el sueño... Así que decidí ir a dar un paseo por el castillo, hasta que vi que mucha luz salía de tu habitación y vine hasta aquí, a ver que era lo que sucedía realmente... –

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero ya estoy bien. Ve a descansar, es lo mejor... –

- Esta bien. Nos vemos—le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

- _Me pregunto... ¿Cómo reaccionará Sango, cuando vuelva a la aldea y se entere de todo esto?—_pensó preocupada. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de dormir, cosa que sólo consiguió media hora después.

Un nuevo día llegó, despertando a Sango, por la luz que entraba a la habitación. Habían llegado a la aldea de los exterminadores el día anterior, casi al anochecer. El jefe de ellos, muy amablemente, les habían ofrecido alojamiento en la aldea, mientras algunos aldeanos se encargaban de reparar al Hiraikotsu de la joven.

Se desperezó, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Miroku, quien dormía a unos metros de ella. La chica comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior.

**----- Flash Back -----**

_- Sean bienvenidos a nuestra aldea—dijo un hombre alto, llegando hasta la entrada del poblado, donde los jóvenes se encontraban. El sol se ocultaba ya detrás de las montañas._

_- Muchas gracias—dijo Sango._

_- ¿A qué se debe su visita? No mucha gente viene por estos lados, a excepción que sean habitantes de esta aldea. Además, este lugar no es muy fácil de encontrar... –_

_- Es que he venido a pedirles si podían reparar a mi Hiraikotsu—sacó su boomerang de su espalda y se lo mostró – Una vez que combatí contra unos monstruos, se dañó...—explicó la joven._

_- Ya veo—meditó un momento – Creo que podremos repararlo, pero eso sería hasta mañana... Ya es muy tarde, casi de noche...—los jóvenes asintieron - Bueno, mientras tanto, pueden hospedarse en nuestra aldea—sonrió._

_- ¿En serio?—preguntó Miroku. El hombre asintió._

_- Es usted muy amable—le dijo Sango – Gracias –_

_- No hay de qué. Acompáñenme, que ya es hora de cenar...—los jóvenes lo siguieron hasta su casa. Ellos se quedaron parados en la puerta – No se preocupen, adelante, pasen. Mi esposa hizo una deliciosa cena hoy—sonrió – Hace tiempo que no venía gente del exterior aquí—Sango y Miroku entraron después de aquel hombre – Querida, ellos son...—esperó a que dijeron sus nombres._

_- Soy Sango Asakura, mucho gusto—hizo una pequeña reverencia._

_- Y yo Miroku Takatsu—también hizo una pequeña reverencia._

_- Yo soy Kaoru Minase—dijo la mujer, sonriéndoles, mientras servía la comida._

_- Por cierto, yo no me he presentado ante ustedes. Soy Ryu Minase, jefe de ésta aldea, y éstos—señalando a una jovencita y a un niño—son mis hijos, Hana y Koichi—ambos saludaron. Sango y Miroku sonrieron – Ellos son nuestros invitados—le dijo a Kaoru._

_- Está bien, pondré dos puestos más en la mesa—se levantó y fue a buscar más comida y otras cosas para los recién llegados._

_- Siéntense, están en su casa—dijo Ryu con una sonrisa._

_- Gracias—agradecieron los jóvenes y se sentaron. Cuando Kaoru sirvió la comida, todos comenzaron a comer alegremente. Mantenían una amena conversación._

_- ¿Y acaso es usted una exterminadora, señorita Asakura?—preguntó._

_- No exactamente. Me sirve de mucho saber cómo enfrentarme a monstruos cuando debo viajar, porque así puedo defenderme en caso de un ataque—contestó ella._

_- Eso es cierto ¿Y usted, joven Takatsu, se dedica a exterminar monstruos? –_

_- No. Mis familiares se dedican a aquello, y me enseñaron algunas técnicas de exterminador, que me serían útiles en caso de que me atacara algún monstruo mientras viajo... pero no soy un exterminador como tal, sólo un "aficionado", por así decirlo...—se quedó en silencio un momento – ¿Y sus hijos, entrenan para ser exterminadores?—preguntó._

_- Claro que sí. Ellos son mi orgullo, y algún día me reemplazarán cuando yo ya haya partido de este mundo...—sonrió._

_- No digas eso papá—replicó Hana – Tu seguirás siendo el jefe y el mejor exterminador de esta aldea por mucho tiempo más...—cerró sus puños, mirándolo con decisión. Koichi asintió, apoyando la opinión de su hermana._

_- Eso es lo que esperamos todos—su padre sonrió – Pero en cualquier momento, puede pasar algo que jamás imaginamos o esperamos que fuese a ocurrir... ¿no lo cree así, señorita Asakura? –_

_- Es verdad, pero lo mejor es no pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Hay que vivir el presente—contestó Sango con una sonrisa. Hana le sonrió también._

_**----- Fin Flash Back-----**_

Sango se quedó pensando un momento en algunas de las palabras que le había dicho Ryu la noche anterior.

- "_Pero en cualquier momento, puede pasar algo que jamás imaginamos o esperamos que fuese a ocurrir..._" _No sé por qué, pero estas palabras me dan un extraño presentimiento_—pensó la joven. En eso, vio como Miroku comenzaba a despertar – Buenos días—le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días—dijo Miroku con una sonrisa seductora (XD) y se acercó a ella, tomándole las manos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Miroku?—preguntó la joven bastante sonrojada.

- No sabes lo afortunado que me siento al despertar cerca de una joven tan bella como tú, Sango...—le dijo con tono galante, lo que la hizo sonrojar aún más (Pobre Sango, su cara parece un tomate n.n).

- ...—aquella declaración tenía a la joven sin palabras. Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar – Ehm... bueno... yo...—intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Para su suerte, o desgracia, alguien tocó la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?—preguntó Miroku, soltando a Sango, quien suspiró aliviada.

- Soy yo, Hana—les contestó del otro lado de la puerta.

- Adelante, pasa—dijo Sango.

- Bueno, sólo venía a avisarles que el desayuno ya está listo, y mi familia los está esperando—les dijo con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento, Miroku cayó en cuenta de que Hana era una jovencita bastante atractiva. Tenía el cabello color negro, hasta los hombros, ojos almendrados, piel blanca, un cuerpo bien formado para tener quince años, y una cara que reflejaba inocencia. El joven sonrió.

- Señorita Hana—dijo, avanzando hacia ella y tomando sus manos.

- ¿Dígame? –

- Déjeme decirle que usted es bastante atractiva—sonrió de modo galante – No sé como no me había percatado de ello anteriormente... ¿Puedo hacerle una proposición? –

- Creo... que sí—respondió algo confundida. No entendía la actitud del joven.

- ¿No le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?—la miró seductoramente. Sango se levantó roja de furia, y le lanzó a la cabeza lo primero que encontró a su alcance, que en este caso era un pesado florero de madera que adornaba la habitación. (Pobre Miroku... Esto tiene que haber dolido... Aunque se lo merece ¬¬...) Hana no entendía mucho la situación, por lo que miraba a ambos jóvenes confundida.

- No te preocupes... Enseguida iremos a desayunar...—le dijo Sango con una sonrisa nerviosa a la joven – _En cuanto le dé su merecido a este hombre pervertido..._—pensó, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Miroku, quien estaba tirado en el suelo, con un gran chichón en su cabeza y sus ojos cerrados (Se lo merecía XD) – Comiencen sin nosotros, quizás nos tardemos un poco... –

- Esta bien. Nos vemos luego—se despidió la chica y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

- No te hagas el muerto, que creo que ya te conozco bastante bien, como para caer en tus mentiras...—le seguía lanzando miradas asesinas. Miroku sonrió nerviosamente y se levantó, sobando su cabeza en la parte donde tenía el chichón.

- Discúlpame Sango... No me pude resistir...—seguía riendo nerviosamente.

- Y yo pensaba que después de las palabras que me había dicho, sentía algo por mí...—murmuró, sin lograr ser escuchada por el joven.

La chica bajó su mirada, mostrando tristeza. Miroku se sintió culpable al verla así (Y tú eres el culpable, Miroku... ¬¬) y puso una de sus manos en su hombro. Sango levantó su rostro y le mostró una mirada llena de rencor al joven, la que lo dejó helado.

- Debemos ir a desayunar. Nos esperan—dijo fría y distante, mientras salía de la habitación. (Que miedo O.O Mejor no meterse con Sango... . ) El joven asintió y la siguió. Cuando llegaron al comedor, todos los recibieron con sonrisas en sus rostros, lo que obligó a Sango a sonreír, aunque no estuviese de mucho ánimo para hacerlo.

- Buenos días, joven Asakura, joven Takatsu—les dijo Ryu.

- Buenos días—contestaron ambos.

- Siéntense—les dijo y así lo hicieron – Los estabamos esperando –

- Disculpe la tardanza—dijo Sango.

- No se preocupen—sonrió – Bueno, pues vamos a comer –

Desayunaron y luego Sango llevó su Hiraikotsu con algunos aldeanos, para que lo reparasen. Se quedó con ellos, ya que no quería ver a Miroku a la cara. Cada vez que lo veía, sentía como si quisiera golpearlo. (¿Y quien no? Con lo que le hizo a la pobre -.-u). El joven se sentía bastante arrepentido.

- _No sé por qué me afecta tanto que Sango esté enojada conmigo... Será porque es mi amiga, creo... Pero, no lo sé, siento algo más cuando estoy con ella, cuando veo su sonrisa...—_pensaba Miroku, mientras sonreía – _Creo que debo disculparme por lo que hice... Fue en un momento inadecuado... Y una acción inadecuada, también...—_comenzó a acercarse lentamente a donde se encontraba la joven. Ella no se dio cuenta de eso, ya que se encontraba de espaldas al chico y conversando con las personas que reparaban su Hiraikotsu. Miroku puso su mano en el hombro de la chica – Necesito hablar contigo...—le dijo.

_-_ Pues yo no tengo que nada que hablar con usted, joven Takatsu—le dijo fríamente, mientras se daba vuelta y lo miraba de la misma manera (fríamente).

- Es algo importante, por favor... –

- Espero que no le tome mucho tiempo—le dijo impaciente, cruzándose de brazos.

- Preferiría hablar esto en privado...—murmuró. Sango miró a los aldeanos que reparaban su boomerang.

- Volveré enseguida. No tardo—los aldeanos asintieron. La joven y Miroku se alejaron un poco de ellos, a un lugar donde no hubiese mucha gente – Bueno¿Qué tiene que decirme? –

- Lo primero que quería hacer, era pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó esta mañana... Me imagino que te sentiste ofendida, después de lo que hice... y dije... –

- Está usted en lo correcto, joven Miroku—le dijo con indiferencia – Bueno, si eso era todo lo que tenía que decirme, me retiro...—Sango hizo ademán de irse, pero el chico la tomó por el brazo.

- Aún falta algo que debo decirte, Sango...—la miró directamente a los ojos, lo que hizo bacilar un momento a la joven y, finalmente, decidir quedarse.

- Lo escucho... –

- Lo que yo te quería decir es que... bueno... yo...—estaba nervioso, aunque no sabía por qué – Que lo que te dije en la mañana, es verdad... Es lo que yo... realmente pienso—se sonrojó, y de paso, hizo sonrojar a la joven – Yo creo que tú eres muy bella...—no sabía por qué, pero tenía unas incontenibles ganas de besar a Sango, quien se veía muy tierna y frágil por el sonrojo que teñía su rostro. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a los labios de la joven, quien no reaccionaba.

- _Me va a... besar_—pensó nerviosa, sin embargo, no quería hacer nada por evitarlo. Cerró sus ojos, esperando lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Primero, el beso fue algo tímido por parte de ambos, pero luego, cuando ya tuvieron un poco más de confianza, fueron profundizándolo. Ese beso les hacía sentir sensaciones que nunca antes habían experimentado, o por lo menos, no en esa intensidad. Se separaron, cuando la falta de aire ya no les permitió continuar. Ambos se miraron, bastante sonrojados.

- Sango... yo...—dijo Miroku, algo nervioso. Ella lo miró tiernamente, poniendo su mano en la mejilla del joven.

- Yo no... No esperaba esta demostración de cariño de tu parte, Miroku, pero... No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho—lo abrazó. Aunque no lo demostrara, la joven hace algún tiempo que se sentía atraída por el chico. El joven correspondió su abrazo.

- Sabes... Tú no eres como otras mujeres que he conocido. Tu eres diferente, y eso es lo que me ha hecho sentirme atraído por ti, desde el día en que te conocí—sonrió – Disculpa si no encontré el modo apropiado de hacértelo entender antes, pero... Yo no me había dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos... Hasta ahora—la abrazó más fuertemente – Discúlpame por ser un hombre tan... –

- ¿...Libidinoso?—completó Sango, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Podríamos definirlo así... Aunque podría decirse "mujeriego"...—una gota salió de su cabeza (¿Miroku auto-declarándose mujeriego? O.o Esa no me la creo XD)– Te prometo que intentaré evitarlo a toda costa... – (¿Seguro que lo podrás cumplir? No te creo capaz ...¬¬)

- ¿De verdad crees poder mantener esa promesa? –

- Sí—asintió.

- Si no lo haces, mi Hiraikotsu irá a dar a tu cabecita—sonrió, dándole una mirada entre muy tierna y cariñosa, y asesina, a lo que Miroku asintió con una gota en su cabeza. (Que miedo o.o! Es una mirada como de "te quiero mucho, pero si me llegas a engañar, no sabes lo que te espera..." o.o) – Y te aseguro que el golpe duele mucho, sino, pregúntales a los monstruos que he atacado con él... ¡Ah! Es verdad... No puedes, porque todos están muertos...—rió inocentemente.

- _Más me vale tener cuidado con Sango... Procuraré jamás engañarla, ni siquiera con el pensamiento_—tragó saliva lentamente, mientras reía de manera nerviosa – No te preocupes, seré fiel... –

- Eso espero—ahora una sonrisa verdadera salió de su rostro, dejando ver lo que sentía por el joven que se encontraba frente a ella. Eso tranquilizó un poco a Miroku, quien dejó de lado sus pensamientos de temor, para nuevamente darle un tierno beso. Luego de unos momentos, se separaron – Bueno, vamos donde los aldeanos que reparan mi Hiraikotsu. Les dije que pronto volvería –

- Esta bien, vamos—tomó la mano de Sango entre la suya, a lo que ambos sonrieron.

(Espero que les haya gustado este momento Miroku x Sango, porque me costó dos días de desinspiración escribirlo, hasta que llegó por fin la inspiración, como siempre, en la noche, cuando ya me están sacando de la compu y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir n.nu Son las 0:24 horas mientras escribo esto XD Bueno, no interrumpo más y sigo con la historia n-nu)

Cuando los jóvenes llegaron donde los aldeanos, estos ya habían terminado de reparar el arma de Sango. Se la entregaron, para que ésta inspeccionara si había quedado bien reparada o no.

- Sí, quedó como nueva—dijo mientras la miraba – Muchas gracias. No sé como pagarles por el favor que me han hecho—hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- No se preocupe. Con tal de que ayude a mantener a personas con vida mediante esa arma, nos damos por satisfechos—dijo uno de los aldeanos.

- Gracias—sonrió.

- Ya que está reparada tu arma, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. Debemos volver a la aldea donde se encuentra el castillo Higurashi—le dijo Miroku a Sango, cuando ya se encontraban algo alejados de aquellos aldeanos.

- Tienes razón. Prometimos no tardarnos mucho—se detuvo un momento – Debemos ir a recoger nuestras cosas de la casa del señor Minase –

- Vamos—volvió a tomar la mano de la joven y se dirigieron allá.

- Veo que su arma ya está reparada, señorita Asakura—le dijo Ryu, cuando los vio entrar a su casa.

- Así es. Por ello, venimos a agradecerle enormemente la hospitalidad que ha tenido con nosotros en nuestra estadía en esta aldea—le dijo Sango.

- ¿Ya se van? –

- Sí. Unos amigos nos esperan y prometimos no demorar mucho—le dijo Miroku.

- Ya veo. Bueno, vayan por sus pertenencias. Los espero en la salida de la aldea—ambos asintieron. Fueron a la habitación por sus cosas y salieron de la casa, rumbo a la entrada de la aldea.

- Muchas gracias por todo, nuevamente—le dijo Sango a Ryu y su familia.

- No hay de qué, fue un gusto tenerlos en nuestra aldea—dijo el señor Minase con una sonrisa.

- Cuando quieran, pueden volver—les dijo Kaoru – Los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos –

- Espero que cuando los vuelva a ver, sean unos grandes exterminadores—les dijo Sango a Hana y Koichi, quienes asintieron.

- Bueno, ya es hora de irnos—dijo Miroku – Adiós, ojalá que el cielo le envíe abundancia y prosperidad a su aldea—dijo con una sonrisa.

- Adiós, cuídense mucho—se despidieron los cuatro integrantes de la familia Minase. Sango y Miroku salieron de la aldea, rumbo al castillo de la familia Higurashi, donde "Aome" e Inu Yasha los esperaban.

- _Espero ver pronto a Aome, para contarle de todo esto_—miró de reojo a Miroku y se sonrojó – _Seguro que no se lo esperaba_—sonrió.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Ohayou Minna¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n Bueno, al fin Kagome pudo recordar algo de su vida antes de perder su memoria o.ó Ojala que les haya gustado la forma en que ocurrió, y lo que vio Inu Yasha fue la "demostración física" de lo que ocurría con Kagome, si es que no pudieron darse cuenta n.nU

También, quería resolver una duda que quizás muchos tengan y en la historia no ha aparecido **_"¿Por qué Inu Yasha no reconoció que Aome era Kagome, en el primer encuentro que ambos tuvieron (Cuando se suponía que Aome tenía que matar al joven)?"_** Bueno, esto se debe a algunos factores, los cuales son:

**a)** Kagome cambió bastante físicamente después de pasados todos esos años (cinco años y medio no pasan en vano, menos si va de los once años que tenía la chica cuando vio por última vez al príncipe, hasta los dieciséis que tiene ahora, lo con lo cual su cuerpo cambió al de una mujer :P). Sólo se viene a dar cuenta del parecido que tienen Aome y Midori cuando se encuentran en el castillo Higurashi, porque antes no se le había ocurrido relacionar la apariencia de Kagome con la de nadie más. Además, cuando la joven era una niña, no se parecía tanto a su madre como ahora (sus facciones cambiaron n.n)

**b) **Inu Yasha había asumido que la princesa estaba muerta, por lo que nunca se le pasó por la mente que volviera a verla viva, tantos años después.

**c)** Aome se declara partidaria de Naraku, y se supone que la princesa Kagome (en todo uso de sus facultades mentales), jamás se hubiese unido a él, más aún porque fue el causante de tanta muerte y del derrocamiento del gobierno del emperador Inu Taisho, persona a la cual la niña encontraba muy justa.

**d)** Y última, porque si la hubiese reconocido al principio nada de esta historia habría podido ocurrir como lo hizo XD Este fic no habría tenido todos los momentos que tuvo, en los cuales no se sabían los verdaderos sentimientos de los personajes, y todo hubiese sido diferente :P O sea, también es culpa mía XD De mi cabeza salieron todas esas ideas, así que me asumo como responsable n.nU

Bueno, después de aquella explicación, procedo a dejarles un adelanto de próximo capítulo, el cual se titula: **"Arribos (Primera Parte)"** (Como pueden ver, será un capítulo dividido :P)

* * *

_De repente, sintieron un gran murmullo en el exterior del castillo. Esto los extrañó y salieron a ver de qué se trataba. A lo lejos, pudieron ver como una carroza, que era escoltada por bastantes soldados, se dirigía hacia el castillo._

_- Creo que ya ha llegado—dijo Midori, feliz._

_- ¿Quién ha llegado?—preguntó con curiosidad Kagome._

_- Ya lo verás—sonrió._

_

* * *

_

Alguien más llegará al castillo n.n (Por eso el capítulo se llama "Arribos" XD) ¿Quién será¿Por qué Midori está tan feliz por su venida? o.ó? Eso y más lo sabrán en la siguiente entrega de este fic n.n

Ahora, los agradecimientos n-n: (por orden de llegada XD)

**- Kagome Katherine**: Hola! Sí, estoy bien, gracias n.n Espero que tu también lo estés n-n Que bueno que opines que mi fic esta cada vez mejor, eso me anima mucho :D Y no vayas a descuidar tus estudios por culpa de mi historia, eso es lo que menos quiero n.n El fic estará aquí un buen tiempo y sólo cuando puedas, lo lees XD No te sientas presionada n.n Cuídate, Adiós!

**- Meryinustar**: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior non Y espero que sigas encontrando los siguientes más interesantes aún n.n Cuídate! Besos!

**- Lady Dragon84: **Hola! Siempre me alegra mucho recibir tus reviews! Y les debía el publicar antes de lo que esperaban n.nEsta vez también lo he hecho (sólo me demoré 12 días, no los 14 que siempre me tardo, aunque creo que no hace gran diferencia n.nU) Y me alegra mucho que te guste lo que escribo n.n Lo hago con mucho cariño para ti y los demás lectores :D Espero que este cap también cumpla tus expectativas o.oU Cuídate mucho! Nos vemos!

**- Jessy Aome: **Hola Jessy! Que bueno que te haya gustado, al fin se supo la verdad n.n Y ahora me confirmas que de veras eres Kagome XD

**- Kaoru Chan: **Jeje, tienes razón en todo lo que dices n.n, sobretodo que Inu fue bastante feliz esa noche XD (Que no se malinterprete ese comentario n.nU) Tu también cuídate, adiós!

Bueno, paso a retirarme!

Nos vemos! Adiós!

**Dany-Chan**

**

* * *

PD: Tengo un nuevo fotolog, en el cual publicare mis dibujos, por si quieren verlos n.n Este es: w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / d a n y (guión bajo) c h a n (guión bajo) d r a w s / -------> (todo junto n.n) Visitenlo!**


	18. Cap 17: Arribos ::Primera Parte::

**- Aclaraciones: **

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora **

**- Disclaimer: _Inu Yasha y Cía. no me pertenecen, como muchos de ustedes ya sabrán n.nU_**

**Un nuevo capítulo traído con mucho cariño para ustedes. Aquí va...**

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 17: Arribos (Primera Parte)**

Kagome se había despertado hace algunos minutos. Se arregló un poco y salió de su habitación. No vio a nadie por los alrededores, así que fue a dar un paseo, en dirección a ese arroyo que había visto el día anterior, cuando habló con su hermano Souta. Se sentó donde mismo lo había hecho antes.

- _Que extraño es enterarse de quién es uno en realidad de un momento a otro... Y de que tienes una familia que pensaba que habías muerto hace años, en manos de la misma persona que te ha dado un hogar por todo ese tiempo... ¿Sabrá Naraku quién soy en realidad?—_meditó unos momentos – _No lo creo... Sino ya me hubiese matado... Además, Inu Yasha me comentó una vez que Naraku envió una carta aquí, la cual decía que la familia de Inu Yasha y yo, habíamos sido asesinados durante el ataque al palacio real... Pero... ¿Cómo me habré salvado? Se supone que aquella joven—_refiriéndose a la de su sueño, la primera vez que se desmayó en el castillo Higurashi—_tenía todas las intenciones de acabar conmigo ¿Por qué no lo habrá hecho¿Qué se lo impidió? Lamentablemente, eso no lo podré saber jamás, ya que cuando me iba a matar, perdí la conciencia... Aunque, le estoy agradecida por no haber acabado con mi vida... Gracias a ella, pude vivir y finalmente encontrar a Inu Yasha... Quien me trajo de vuelta a mi hogar, mi verdadero hogar..._—sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro. Esto la sobresaltó.

_- _Tranquila, soy yo—le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Inu Yasha—dio un suspiro de alivio – Me asustaste –

- No fue mi intención, disculpa –

- No, no es nada—sonrió - ¿Qué haces por aquí? –

- Fui a buscarte a tu habitación, pero vi que no estabas, así que decidí averiguar dónde te encontrabas. Entonces, recordé que ayer te había visto salir de este lugar con Souta, y vine a ver si estabas aquí—le explicó, sentándose a su lado – Y tú ¿Qué haces en este lugar?—le preguntó.

- Sólo viene a pensar—le contestó – Este lugar es muy bonito, e irradia un ambiente de tranquilidad, que me gusta mucho –

- Ya veo—se quedaron un momento en silencio, Kagome mirando el río, Inu Yasha mirando de reojo a la joven - Deberíamos ir a desayunar ¿no crees? –

- Es verdad—se levantó, con ayuda del joven – Mi estómago está empezando a exigirme comida—dijo con una gota en su cabeza – Vamos—el chico tomó su mano, a lo que ella sonrió. De repente, él la abrazó protectoramente, lo que la sorprendió – Inu Yasha... –

- Déjame tenerte así un momento, para sentir que es verdad que has vuelto, Kagome... Que no es mi mente la que me juega una mala pasada... Que no es un sueño del que luego despertaré...—la joven le devolvió el abrazo.

- No te preocupes, estoy aquí. No me estás soñando... La princesa Kagome al fin pudo llegar al castillo, después de la invasión del palacio real... Tal y cómo habíamos acordado con tu familia cuando comenzó el ataque de Naraku...—sonrió – Sólo que me tarde más de la cuenta... pero ya estoy aquí—Inu Yasha la abrazó más fuerte, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de la joven.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace... Saber que no falleciste aquel día... Y que, además, estuviste acompañándome durante todo el viaje hasta aquí... Ignorando tu verdadera identidad por completo... Pero aún así, cumpliendo con lo que habíamos acordado, hace ya casi seis años... –

- Seguramente el destino no dejaría que nuestros caminos se separasen del todo... Por eso nos volvió a reunir—sonrió – Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir con los demás a desayunar. Quizás nos estén esperando... –

- Tienes razón, vamos—ambos se dirigieron al salón, donde la señora Midori, Souta y Kaede se encontraban.

- Buenos días—dijeron todos a los recién llegados.

- Buenos días—contestaron estos.

- Kaede ¿podrías traer el desayuno para ellos?—le preguntó Midori.

- Claro señora, enseguida—respondió y se fue hacia las cocinas.

- ¿Y que tal durmieron?—les preguntó a Kagome e Inu Yasha.

- Bien—contestaron ambos, aunque no fuera totalmente verdad.

- Me alegro—sonrió – Disculpa...—le dijo a Kagome - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –

- Claro—le contestó.

- Tú... ¿nos recuerdas? O sea... ¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeña, y nosotros éramos tu familia?—dijo, refiriéndose a ella y a Souta.

- Todo aquello he podido recordarlo esta noche, mamá...—sonrió. A Midori se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y corrió hacia donde estaba la joven, abrazándola.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar la palabra "mamá" de tus labios... Te extrañé tanto, Kagome-chan...—la abrazó con fuerza, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija.

Souta se acercó a ellas, abrazándolas a ambas con alegría, mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Inu Yasha sonrió conmovido por la felicidad que podía ver en la familia Higurashi.

- Que bien se ven los tres así—dijo Kaede con una sonrisa, haciendo ingreso al salón con los alimentos de Kagome e Inu Yasha. Los tres Higurashi se separaron, y la joven se acercó a la anciana mujer.

- Nana Kaede—la abrazó (Le llama así porque la estima mucho y, además, Kaede era la encargada de cuidar a todos los hermanos Higurashi cuando eran pequeños, y su madre no podía estar con ellos).

- Veo que ya me recuerdas, pequeña Kagome—le correspondió el abrazo.

- Así es. Pero ya no soy pequeña—una gota salió de su cabeza.

- Es verdad—se separó de ella y la observó detenidamente – Ya estás hecha toda una jovencita—sonrió – Una muy bella jovencita, por lo demás... –

- Gra... gracias nana...—se sonrojó ante el comentario.

- Lo mejor será que coman antes de que se enfríen sus alimentos—dijo Midori. Kagome e Inu Yasha se sentaron a comer, junto con los demás. Todos conversaban animadamente de distintos temas, que principalmente se centraron en los recuerdos de su pasado.

- También recuerdo lo agotador que era para mí purificar la Perla de Shikon...—dijo Kagome – Y lo peor eran las excusas que tenía que inventar cuando debía descansar e Inu Yasha quería verme...—lo miró – Ya no sabía qué inventar... Además, nunca me ha gustado mucho mentir... Pero tenía que hacerlo... –

- ¿Y por qué debían ocultarme la verdad?—preguntó el joven.

- Eso tampoco lo sé... Nunca lo supe... ¿Mamá, tu lo sabes? –

- Yo también desconozco la verdadera razón por la cual no te lo dijeron...—meditó un poco – Quizás fue porque sería extraño que tu prometida tuviese poderes espirituales, además de que se dedicara a purificar algo tan importante como la Perla de Shikon...—miró a Kagome.

- Puede ser...—dijo ella – Realmente nadie sabe por qué yo nací con estos poderes...—todos se quedaron en silencio un momento, que Kaede aprovechó para retirar los platos vacíos.

- Pasando a otro tema... ¿Podrías contarnos algo de cómo has vivido todos estos años en que no has estado con nosotros?—preguntó la señora Higurashi, observando a su hija con una sonrisa.

- Ehm... creo que sí—dijo algo nerviosa, temiendo la reacción de su familia al conocer la verdad – Pero antes, debo decirles que hay algo que les había ocultado... Y que sólo ahora que sé quien soy en realidad, les puedo contar... Como Aome Asakura, jamás hubiese podido hacerlo... –

- ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó – Cuéntanos pronto, que me tienes muy preocupada con tus palabras... –

- ¿Ustedes conocen a las "Princesas de la Muerte"?—preguntó.

- Algo he escuchado de ellas...—dijo Midori – Pero se dice que son sólo una leyenda... Aunque... ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el tema que estamos tratando? –

- Verás, lo que pasa es que... yo...—decía nerviosa – Todos estos años en los que no he estado con ustedes, yo he vivido como... Yo he vivido como... una de las mujeres de la leyenda... –

- Disculpa, pero no te entendemos...—dijo Souta, expresando confusión con su mirada.

- En estos años, yo he estado viviendo como una "Princesa de la Muerte"—confesó, mostrando tristeza en su rostro.

- Eso no puede ser...—dijo su madre – Porque, si eso fuera cierto... tú habrías estado todos estos años al lado del emperador Naraku, ya que... Se dice que aquella organización—las Princesas de la Muerte—está conformada por un grupo de mujeres, guardaespaldas personales del emperador y que se encargan de cumplir "misiones especiales", que él les encarga... –

- Y así ha sido, mamá... Estos cinco años, he estado viviendo al lado de Naraku... entrenándome como una de sus "guardaespaldas"—dijo, con un tono de tristeza – E incluso, en una de las misiones que me encargó, mejor dicho, la primera misión en la que debía actuar yo sola... El me encargó... asesinar a... asesinar a Inu Yasha—bajó su mirada. Todos quedaron en silencio, mirando alternadamente a la joven y al príncipe. Estaban muy sorprendidos.

- ¿Eso es verdad, Inu Yasha?—preguntó Midori.

- Así es—contestó él, que había permanecido en silencio durante el relato de la chica – La primera vez que volví a ver a Kagome, claro que sin saber quien era realmente, fue cuando intentó asesinarme... Y puedo agregar, que casi lo consigue, si no hubiese sido por un pequeño incidente... –

- ¿Y cuál fue aquel "pequeño incidente"?—preguntó con curiosidad Souta.

- Cuando estaba a punto de acabar con él—continuó la joven—, di un mal paso y caí por un acantilado...—Midori y Souta lanzaron gemidos de asombro – Si no hubiese sido gracias a Inu Yasha, quien alcanzó a sostener mi mano, no estaría hablando aquí con ustedes, relatándoles mis vivencias... Estaría muerta hace ya un poco más de dos meses, que fue cuando nos conocimos... –

Todas estas confesiones por parte de Kagome, habían dejado impactados a su familia. Para la joven, decirles esto no era nada fácil, ya que sabía que sus seres queridos jamás se hubiesen imaginado que la chica tuviese que haber pasado por todo aquello.

Se mantuvieron un momento en silencio, que Souta interrumpió.

- ¿Y cómo fue que decidiste acompañar a Inu Yasha en su viaje, si se supone que era tu enemigo?—preguntó.

- Verás... Cuando una "Princesa de la Muerte" falla en su misión, es su obligación quitarse la vida—cada declaración que hacía, iba dejando a su familia más sorprendida y consternada—y yo iba a hacerlo con mi katana, pero Inu Yasha me lo impidió. Él no me dejó suicidarme...—se detuvo y luego continuó – Entonces, en forma de agradecimiento, le prometí que lo acompañaría en su viaje hasta aquí. Después de eso, yo regresaría a la fortaleza de Naraku, volviendo a mi "vida normal"... Pero finalmente, no lo hice... gracias a la profecía, que ustedes pudieron leer el otro día, además de otra razón...—miró a Inu Yasha y se sonrojó, cosa que su familia no notó, para su suerte.

- Veo que tu vida este tiempo ha sido muy difícil, hija...—le dijo Midori – Jamás pensé que sería así... Bueno, yo pensaba que ya habías fallecido, aunque aún guardaba una esperanza de verte algún día entrar por la puerta del castillo, sana y salva... Y soy tan feliz al ver que se haya cumplido. Ahora, espero con ansias el día en que tú hermana Sango, venga al castillo –

- Y para eso ya falta poco. Seguramente, mañana llegará aquí junto con Miroku—dijo con una sonrisa _– Sólo espero que algo haya pasado entre esos dos_—pensó – _Me haría muy feliz ver a Sango emparejada con Miroku_—sus ojos brillaron.

- ¿En qué piensas, Kagome?—preguntó Inu Yasha.

- En nada—una gota apareció en su cabeza.

De repente, sintieron un gran murmullo en el exterior del castillo. Esto los extrañó y salieron a ver de qué se trataba. A lo lejos, pudieron ver como una carroza, que era escoltada por bastantes soldados, se dirigía hacia el castillo.

- Creo que ya ha llegado—dijo Midori, feliz.

- ¿Quién ha llegado?—preguntó con curiosidad su hija.

- Ya lo verás—sonrió.

La carroza se tardó unos minutos en llegar a la entrada del lugar, tiempo en el que había una gran expectación en los habitantes del castillo. Kagome veía como la servidumbre corría de un lugar a otro, limpiando y ordenando todos los desperfectos que encontraban a su paso. Luego, la gente se reunió en la entrada, mostrando todos mucha seriedad. Esto extrañó a la joven.

- _¿Quién será la persona que viene en aquella carroza, para que provoque tanto alboroto aquí?_—se preguntó Kagome. Los soldados que se encontraban en el lugar, se alinearon a un lado, dejando pasar la carroza hacia el interior de los territorios que rodeaban al castillo, los cuales estaban separados por una muralla del exterior. Todos miraban con expectación y respeto el transporte.

Una de las doncellas que se encargaban de acompañar a Midori (que en realidad estos últimos días casi ni la han acompañado, o por lo menos no lo hemos visto XD), se acercó a la carroza y abrió la puerta de ella, para luego inclinarse. Todos los demás, menos Midori, Souta, Inu Yasha y Kagome, también se inclinaron.

- _¿Qué está pasando aquí? No entiendo...—_pensaba Kagome. Del interior del transporte salió un hombre, vestido de una manera muy distinguida, con el cabello marrón, ojos del mismo color, piel un poco bronceada, alto y de presencia imponente – _Ese hombre es...—_pensó, sorprendida.

_-_ Bienvenido al castillo, señor terrateniente—dijeron los soldados, las doncellas y la servidumbre al mismo tiempo, haciendo una reverencia. El hombre asintió, como dando aprobación al gesto de sus sirvientes. Kagome lo observaba entre sorprendida y confundida. Inu Yasha la miró de reojo, adivinando las preocupaciones de la joven.

- _¿Cómo irá a reaccionar Tetsu Higurashi al saber que su hija Kagome no murió, sino que está aquí, frente a él?—_se preguntó el joven. Puso una mano en el hombre de la chica, para demostrarle su apoyo. Ésta sonrió.

Tetsu comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellos, lo que puso más nerviosa a su hija.

- _¿Qué le voy a decir?—_pensaba – _No puedo decirle "Hola, señor Higurashi. ¿Sabe qué? Yo soy la hija a quien usted daba por muerta, pero que en realidad no murió, sino que sólo olvidó su pasado y lo acaba de recordar esta noche" No es algo muy convincente que digamos...__No va a creerme_—suspiró. (Pobre Kagome, está en una situación muy difícil -.-)

- Buenos días, querido Tetsu—le dijo Midori, con una sonrisa – Me alegra mucho que hayas regresado—tomó las manos de su esposo entre las suyas – ¿Cómo te fue en tu asunto con Kouji¿Salió todo bien? –

- También me alegra mucho verte, Midori—sonrió, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo (Tetsu es un hombre bastante serio, aunque antes no lo era tanto. Las supuestas muertes de sus hijos Porque ya sabemos que no murieron en realidad... lo hicieron ser así, fueron endureciendo su carácter) – Me fue bastante bien con Kouji. Nos costó un poco solucionar el problema, pero después de todo, salimos adelante –

- Que bueno que todo se haya solucionado—soltó las manos de Tetsu, y Souta se acercó a saludarlo.

- Buenos días, padre—le dijo Souta – Es un gusto tenerle de vuelva en el castillo—ambos se dieron la mano.

- Para mi es un gusto ver que estás bien ¿Has seguido con tus prácticas de katana y artes marciales? –

- Así es, diariamente. Tal como usted me lo pidió, padre—sonrió – Mire, quien ha vuelto también al castillo—miró a Inu Yasha.

- ¡Inu Yasha! Veo que estás sano y salvo—este asintió – Me alegra mucho verte, y ver que no te pasó nada en el camino –

- Así es, tío Tetsu—sonrió – Hace ya más de tres meses que no nos veíamos –

- ¿Y cómo te fue en tu viaje? –

- Eso lo podrán conversar más tranquilamente en el salón—les dijo Midori. Ambos asintieron.

- Por cierto... ¿Quién es esta jovencita que los acompaña?—preguntó, mirando a Kagome, a quien se le heló la sangre.

- _¿Qué... Qué le digo?—_pensó muy nerviosa la joven, mientras bajaba su mirada – _Qué alguien me ayude, por favor..._ –

- Ella es una joven que ha acompañado a Inu Yasha en su viaje de vuelta al castillo—dijo Souta.

- Ya veo—dijo Tetsu - ¿Cómo te llamas? –

- Mi nombre es...—dijo casi en un susurro, que demostraba el nerviosismo que sentía - Mi nombre es... Aome Asakura, mucho gusto—hizo una pequeña reverencia – No _puedo decirle mi verdadero nombre, no me va a creer..._ –

- Así que has acompañado a Inu Yasha en su viaje hasta aquí...—Kagome asintió - Veo que eres muy valiente, jovencita—sonrió.

- Eso creo, señor...—rió nerviosamente.

- Lo mejor será que vayas a descansar, Tetsu. Tu viaje ha de haber sido bastante agotador—dijo Midori.

- Tienes razón. Bueno, yo me retiro—les dijo a los jóvenes – Que tengan un buen día—les deseo y se retiró, junto a su esposa.

- Igualmente—dijeron los tres jóvenes, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Apenas los señores Higurashi entraron al castillo, la gente que antes había estado inclinada, regresó a los lugares a donde antes se encontraba, a seguir con sus labores diarias.

- Yo me retiro—dijo Souta – Debo realizar mis entrenamientos de artes marciales –

- Yo también debería hacerlo—dijo Inu Yasha – Lo mejor será entrenarme lo más que pueda mientras esté aquí... Kagome¿nos acompañas?—la chica salió del ensimismamiento en el que estaba.

- Eh... sí, claro, iré con ustedes. Así, de paso, también entrenaré yo...—contestó la joven.

- ¿Tú también entrenas?—preguntó Souta extrañado.

- ¡Pues claro!—exclamó su hermana mayor – Las "Princesas de la Muerte", entrenamos muy duro para llegar al nivel que tenemos—le explicó.

- Ya veo, pero tú... ¿Aún te consideras una de ellas?—preguntó su hermano.

- Pues... la verdad no sé si sigo perteneciendo a ellas o no... Con tanto tiempo entre sus integrantes, es bastante difícil asumir otro rol...—refiriéndose a ser una joven común (Ni tan común, si es una princesa o.o) – Aún así, me gusta mucho entrenar. Me permite dejar de pensar un momento, para concentrarme de lleno en lo que hago—dijo con una sonrisa.

- Entonces, vamos a entrenar—dijo Inu Yasha, a lo que los otros asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el salón de entrenamiento.

Allí vieron que no había nadie, por lo que Kagome podría entrenar con tranquilidad. Los tres se cambiaron sus ropas por otras adecuadas para la actividad que iban a realizar.

- Muéstrame tus habilidades con la espada, hermana, para ver si eres tan buena en ello como me ha comentado Inu Yasha...—le dijo Souta a Kagome, entregándole una espada de bambú.

- Ya verás de lo que soy capaz—dijo con seguridad la princesa, alejándose un poco de su hermano y poniéndose en posición de batalla – Peleemos como si fuera una batalla real, mostrando lo mejor de nosotros ¿Está bien? –

- Estoy de acuerdo—sonrió. Inu Yasha se apartó, para presenciar la pelea entre ambos hermanos.

- _Esta será un espectáculo digno de ver...—_pensó Inu Yasha – _Ambos son muy buenos espadachines _–

Ambos hermanos estaban listos para comenzar la pelea. Inu Yasha actuaría de "arbitro" entre ambos, para dar comienzo y término al enfrentamiento.

- Que empiece el combate—dijo el joven en un tono solemne, a lo que Kagome y Souta comenzaron a acercarse, primero lentamente, pero después del primer choque de sus espadas de bambú, todo comenzó a tomar ritmo y velocidad. Ambos mostraban todas las habilidades adquiridas con el paso de los años en que no habían tenido contacto. Ninguno de los dos retrocedía ante la fuerza de los ataques del otro, mostrando que no le tenían temor a su adversario, al contrario, ambos se tenían respeto.

- Veo que subestimé tus habilidades...—dijo, algo agotado, Souta, en un momento en que ambos se habían separado, pero la pelea continuaba.

- Yo tampoco pensé que fueras tan bueno...—decía, entre suspiros de cansancio, Kagome.

De lo que ambos no se habían dado cuenta, es que desde la entrada del salón, alguien más se encontraba viendo la manera de combatir de los hermanos. Ese era Tetsu, terrateniente del castillo y padre de los combatientes. (Aunque no sabe que Kagome es su hija o.o Ojalá que entre todos Inu Yasha, Kagome, Midori y Souta encuentren una forma de decírselo pronto, para que se entere de la verdad... Y antes de que llegue Sango, junto a Miroku, al castillo n.nu)

- _Jamás pensé que una jovencita pudiese tener esas habilidades para luchar. Y si lo que me dijo Midori es cierto, esta chica es la elegida para acompañar a Inu Yasha en su misión de derrotar al malvado emperador Naraku, como lo dice la profecía. Veo que no debo preocuparme, es bastante buena en combate...—_pensó el terrateniente, mientras entraba al salón.

Inu Yasha se asombró al verlo, pero no dijo nada, para no interrumpir a los hermanos Higurashi. Tetsu sonrió, mientras miraba al frente, en donde seguía la batalla entre Kagome y Souta. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta de su llegada, y seguían combatiendo con la misma intensidad. De repente, la princesa miró hacia donde se encontraban Inu Yasha y Tetsu, sorprendiéndose por la presencia de éste último.

- _¿Qué hace mi padre aquí?—_se preguntó sorprendida la joven _– Este no fue el mejor momento para que viniese, quizás qué cosas estará pensando de m..._—sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la espada de Souta, la cual se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro. Se volvió a concentrar en el asunto que en ese momento le concernía, logrando esquivar los cada vez más certeros ataques de su hermano, y contraatacando también.

Kagome quería acabar rápido con la pelea, así que en un momento de duda de Souta, logró hacer que este se tropezara y cayera, poniendo su espada de bambú en el cuello del joven heredero del castillo, imposibilitando que se levantara y contraatacara. Inu Yasha reaccionó, cuando la joven le lanzó una mirada.

- Y la ganadora es...—dudó un momento, recordando lo que le había dicho la chica a Tetsu - ¡Aome Asakura!—la chica retiró su espada del cuello de Souta, permitiendo que este se levantara e hiciera una pequeña reverencia ante Kagome.

- Te felicito, ha sido una muy buena pelea—le dijo respetuosamente.

- Lo mismo digo yo—hizo un reverencia – Peleas muy bien, Souta. Eres un gran oponente, fue un gusto haber luchado contra ti—dijo con una sonrisa – Bueno, yo me retiro—se disponía a irse, pero Tetsu la detuvo, cosa que hizo que ella diera un respingo - ¿Qué... qué desea, señor terrateniente?—le preguntó muy nerviosa.

- Déjeme felicitarla por la victoria que ha obtenido. Es usted muy buena con la espada...—le dijo Tetsu.

- Muchas gracias por sus halagos...—hizo una reverencia – Ahora, si me disculpa, debo retirarme...—volvió a hacer una reverencia y se fue rápidamente de allí.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la señorita Asakura? Parece como si mi presencia la intimidara... –

- No es nada de eso, tío...—le dijo Inu Yasha, rápidamente – Seguramente tenía otras cosas que hacer, eso es todo—trató de convencerlo, y lo logró.

- Tienes razón. Eso debe haber sido—sonrió, y luego se dirigió a su hijo – Tendrás que seguir entrenando, para superar a esa jovencita en combate—le dijo, con un tono algo autoritario.

- Claro padre, lo haré—hizo una reverencia y se retiró del salón.

- Inu Yasha, quiero que me cuentes cómo y dónde conociste a aquella joven, y también acerca de tu viaje -

- Esta bien, pero creo que este no es el mejor lugar... Sería mejor que fuésemos al salón contiguo a tu habitación, allí estaremos más cómodos –

- Tienes razón, vamos allá entonces—salieron del salón de entrenamiento y se dirigieron hacia donde habían acordado.

Mientras tanto, Kagome fue a la habitación de huéspedes, dónde ella dormía, tomó ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño de aguas termales, para relajarse un poco y pensar.

- _En que problemas me he metido...—_suspiró, mientras metía su cabeza en el agua – _Todo hubiese sido más sencillo si nunca me hubiese enterado de quién soy en realidad... Aunque, tiene su lado bueno... Ahora tengo una familia que me quiere y me apoya...—_sacó su cabeza del agua y sonrió – _Y pronto Sango se entrará de que es mi verdadera hermana... Y cuando nos reunamos con Kohaku, él también podrá saber la verdad... Ojalá que pronto pueda volver a verlo... Lo extraño mucho... También extraño a mis compañeras—_las "Princesas de la Muerte"_—pero quizás no las vuelva a ver... O no en la mejor de las situaciones... Posiblemente nuestro próximo encuentro será en la batalla contra Naraku... Espero que pueda hablar antes con mi hermano y no en un momento tan crítico como será aquel...—_puso sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, mostrando una actitud reflexiva – _Será mejor dejar de pensar en eso... Debería pensar en cómo le diré a mi padre que soy su hija... Ojalá que a los demás se les ocurra una buena forma de decírselo, porque por mi mente no pasa ninguna—_suspiró.

El día fue pasando, y la noche llegó. Nuevamente se había congregado mucha gente en el salón principal, para celebrar la llegada del terrateniente. Los distintos miembros de los consejeros del castillo se acercaban a Tetsu para decirle algunas palabras, además de felicitarlo por haber regresado con bien.

Durante el día, Kagome se había reunido con su madre, para planear cómo decirle esa misma noche la verdad a su padre. Habían logrado decidir la forma de contarle todo. También le habían informado de aquello a Inu Yasha y Souta, para que las ayudaran si era necesario.

- _Ojalá que todo resulte bien, y que mi padre crea en nuestras palabras_...—pensaba nerviosa Kagome, mientras se arreglaba para ir a cenar. Se vistió de una manera muy elegante, como ameritaba la ocasión. Kaede le había ayudado un poco – Bueno, ya es hora...—susurró, sin ser escuchada por nadie más, mientras pasaba por la puerta de acceso al salón principal. Allí, como noches atrás, llamó la atención por su apariencia – _No me gusta que me miren así..._—pensaba nerviosa, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su madre.

Cuando la encontró fue a sentarse a su lado. Ambas estaban vestidas y peinadas de manera muy parecida, lo que hacía resaltar el parecido físico que tenían. Cosa que todos los asistentes al banquete podían apreciar a simple vista, incluido Tetsu Higurashi.

- _No había notado antes, lo mucho que se parecen Midori y la señorita Asakura... Parece como si fueran hermanas o, incluso, madre e hija... Pero eso no puede ser, es imposible... La única persona, familiar, que se parecía tanto a mi esposa era mi hija Kagome, pero ella pasó a mejor vida hace mucho... Ojalá que no hubiese sido así...—_bajó su mirada, reflejando tristeza, pero enseguida borró aquella expresión de su rostro – _Sabes que no debes mostrar debilidad ante los demás_—se regañó mentalmente.

_-_ Buenas noches—dijo Kagome, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Buenas noches—contestaron los demás, mientras la joven tomaba asiento al lado de Midori, puesto que usualmente ocupaba Souta, quien estaba sentado al frente de su hermana, al lado de Inu Yasha.

- Déjame decirte que te ves muy bien—le dijo Souta a su hermana.

- Gra...gracias—un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

La servidumbre trajo la comida. La gente comenzó a comer, comentando de vez en cuando algunas cosas. El banquete llegó a su fin, y la gente comenzó a retirarse a sus aposentos, dispuestos a descansar. Los únicos que se quedaron conversando, fueron los miembros de la familia Higurashi e Inu Yasha, quienes estaban tomando té tranquilamente.

- Ahora que las observo detenidamente...—dijo de repente Souta – Mamá y Aome son muy parecidas ¿no lo creen? –

- Eso es verdad—dijo Inu Yasha – Parecen madre e hija... –

- Yo también lo había pensado—dijo Tetsu – Pero eso es imposible¿no?—se quedó un momento en silencio – Todos sabemos que mis dos hijas murieron hace años... –

- Eso... Eso no es tan cierto como usted cree, señor...—dijo Kagome, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿A que se refiere, señorita Asakura?—preguntó confundido.

- No sé si vaya a creer lo que le voy a decir, pero espero que lo haga... Es algo de lo que nosotros—refiriéndose a ella, Inu Yasha, Midori y Souta—nos hemos enterado hace muy poco tiempo... –

- Es algo que he descubierto la noche anterior, y que es increíble, querido Tetsu—dijo Midori, mirándolo con ojos esperanzados.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha descubierto Midori?—preguntó el terrateniente.

- Sólo te pido que confíes en mi palabra y en la de la joven ¿De acuerdo?—le dijo su esposa.

- Esta bien—asintió – Sólo espero que terminen pronto con tanto misterio... –

- Se va a sorprender con lo que le van a contar padre, ya verá...—dijo Souta, lo que intrigó más al terrateniente.

- Escucha bien lo que te va a decir la joven, Tetsu—le dijo Midori.

- Esto es algo que usted no se esperaba, pero... Algunas cosas nos han llevado a pensar, y a creer que yo... Bueno, pues yo... Yo soy...—decía Kagome muy nerviosa – Yo... Soy la niña que supuestamente murió en el palacio de la cuidad imperial hace casi seis años... –

- Disculpa, no te entiendo...—dijo el hombre, a lo que la joven tomó aire y continuó.

- Yo... Yo soy... Yo soy su hija, que supuestamente murió en el ataque al palacio real, Kagome...—se levantó y lo miró directamente, esperando su reacción ante la noticia. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: He vuelto XD Y con un nuevo capítulo n.n¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que muy bien, y que les haya agradado lo que acaban de leer! Lo dejé con mucho suspenso o.ó Así esperarán con más ansias el siguiente capítulo de este fic n.n

Sin más preámbulos, aquí va el acostumbrado adelanto, del siguiente capítulo, el cual se llama **"Arribos (Segunda Parte)"** y final XD (no es el final del fic, sino de los capítulos que llevan por nombre "Arribos" n-nU)

* * *

_- ¿Y tienes pruebas que respalden lo que me acabas de decir?—se levantó y la miró fija e intensamente._

_- Si las hay—dijo Midori - ¿Recuerdas la mancha en la piel en forma de mariposa que tenían todos nuestros hijos, en uno de sus hombros?—Tetsu asintió – Esta joven también la tiene... Y, además, has podido apreciar el gran parecido que ambas poseemos... –_

_- Eso es verdad. Esta jovencita se parece mucho a ti... Pero el parecido físico no es una prueba suficiente ¿No creen? Necesito mejores pruebas que esa para creer en su palabra... –_

* * *

¿Logrará Tetsu creer la verdad¿Aceptará que Kagome es su hija¿Qué pruebas le darán para que lo crea?

Esto y más, en el siguiente capítulo de mi fic (ya saben, deben esperar más o menos 2 semanas para la siguiente actualización).

Ahora, los agradecimientos a los reviews! n.n:

**- Lady Dragon 84**: Hola! Je, je, no hay de qué! n.n Yo debo darte las gracias a ti por leer mi fic y dejarme comentarios tan halagadores, que me hacen muy feliz n.n y también espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores :D! Y gracias por tus deseos de inspiración XD Cuídate mucho, nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo n-n

**- Meryinustar**: Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios, y espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado :) Y aquí está la continuación XD Adiós!

**- Kaoru chan**: Hola Kaoru n.n! Que bueno que te he impresionado n-n Por lo menos, eso me hace ver que cumplo con las expectativas de las lectoras non. Lo mismo digo: ojalá que Miroku logre serle fiel a Sango T.Tu Y gracias por tus felicitaciones! Espero que este cap te haya gustado n-n! nos vemos!

**- Jessy Aome**: Hola! Sí, ya son novios XD Me alegro mucho que mi Fic te guste tanto, y me halagó bastante el que dijeras que mi Fic tenía algo que lo hacía diferente al resto, y que lo hace único n.n Muchas gracias! Me dejaste muy feliz XD Nos vemos, adiós!

Bueno, hasta aquí los agradecimientos!

Cuídense mucho!

Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo!

Adiós!

**Atte. Dany-Chan**

* * *

P.D: Recuerden pasar por **_w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / d a n y (guión bajo) c h a n (guión bajo) d r a w s_ **y por **_w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / (guión bajo) d a n y (guión bajo) c h a n (guión bajo) _**

PD2: Dejen reviews! ya saben XD

PD3: Amo la canción "Sora" de la película de Escaflowne n.n (Comentario cero aporte... ya expliqué a que nos referíamos en mis país con ese término n.nU)


	19. Cap 18: Arribos ::Segunda Parte::

**- Aclaraciones: **

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora **

**- Disclaimer: _Inu Yasha y Cía. no me pertenecen._**

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 18: Arribos (Segunda Parte)**

Tetsu había quedado en estado de "shock" (No mostraba reacción alguna en su cuerpo o.o) por lo que le acababa de decir la joven. No podía creerlo. Simplemente, no podía ser cierto...

- _¿O sí?—_pensó confundido el hombre – _Es algo que me encantaría creer... Tener a mi hija nuevamente frente a mí, después de todos estos años... Pero, no hay pruebas de que esta joven que está frente a mí sea ella...—_luego preguntó, en voz alta - ¿Y tienes pruebas que respalden lo que me acabas de decir?—se levantó y la miró fija e intensamente.

- Si las hay—dijo Midori - ¿Recuerdas la mancha en la piel en forma de mariposa que tenían todos nuestros hijos, en uno de sus hombros?—Tetsu asintió – Esta joven también la tiene... Y, además, has podido apreciar el gran parecido que ambas poseemos... –

- Eso es verdad. Esta jovencita se parece mucho a ti... Pero el parecido físico no es una prueba suficiente ¿No creen? Necesito mejores pruebas que esa para creer en su palabra... –

- Señor Higurashi...—dijo Kagome – Pregúnteme cualquier cosa que usted crea que sólo su hija Kagome, sabría como responder... –

- Esta bien...—meditó un poco – Dime... ¿Qué le regalé a mi hija para su octavo cumpleaños? –

- Usted me regaló un prendedor con forma de flor de cerezo, que estaba hecho de oro y tenía piedras preciosas incrustadas en él... Era realmente hermoso y, seguramente, aún permanece en uno de los cajones de mi habitación, ya que olvidé llevármelo al palacio real. Eso fue algo que lamenté mucho, ya que me encantaba utilizarlo... Siempre lo aprecié mucho, al ser un regalo de usted...—le respondió ella, con una sonrisa. Tetsu quedó impresionado por su respuesta - ¿Hay algo más que quiera preguntarme?—le preguntó respetuosamente.

- Sólo una pregunta más, para estar seguro...—la chica asintió - ¿Cuál fue el templo al que fuiste a entrenar luego de que nuestra familia se enteró de que poseías poderes espirituales? –

- Mi entrenamiento fue en el templo de la venerable sacerdotisa Izumi—dijo, a lo que Inu Yasha se sorprendió. Habían estado ahí hace muy poco—, cuando yo tenía nueve años... Lamentablemente, mi estadía en ese lugar se vio interrumpida ya que mis hermanos, Sango y Kohaku, habían desaparecido...–-terminó de responder. Tetsu se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó.

- ¿En verdad eres tú, Kagome? –

- Sí lo soy, padre...—correspondió el abrazo, con lágrimas de alegría en su rostro.

- ¿Y por qué no regresaste antes¿Qué era lo que te lo impedía? –

La joven le contó sobre su pérdida de memoria y que había vivido todo ese tiempo en la fortaleza del emperador Naraku. También, le contó sobre cómo se había reencontrado con Inu Yasha, después de esos años.

- Además, hay algo que no le he contado, padre, y que seguramente lo pondrá aún más feliz—dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué es eso?—preguntó él, con curiosidad.

- Mis hermanos, Sango y Kohaku, aún siguen con vida. Y todos estos años, he vivido con ellos, desconociendo la verdad... Ellos también han vivido todo este tiempo, en la fortaleza de Naraku... Sango, siendo la superiora de las "Princesas de la Muerte", y Kohaku, siendo el general de las otras fuerzas armadas del emperador...—le dijo con seriedad.

- ¿Eso... Es cierto?—preguntó incrédulo.

- Así es... Ninguno de sus hijos murió realmente, sino que todos olvidamos nuestra vida anterior y comenzamos una nueva, ignorando quienes éramos en verdad... Y justamente al lado de nuestro enemigo... Qué ironía¿no lo cree? –

Tetsu nuevamente se quedó sin palabras. Sentía que tantas emociones se agolpaban en su pecho, queriendo salir, pero sin saber cómo.

- Y hay algo más...—dijo Kagome – Sango seguramente vuelve mañana, ya que fue a hacer algo a una aldea no muy alejada de aquí... Podremos verla, y contarle la verdad—sonrió.

Se quedaron conversando un rato más, hasta que decidieron que ya era muy tarde y era hora de ir a dormir. Midori le dijo a su hija que el día siguiente, podría instalarse en su habitación, en vez de la de huéspedes. Cada uno se fue a su cuarto, menos Inu Yasha, quien acompañó a Kagome a su habitación.

- Gracias por acompañarme—dijo la princesa con una sonrisa, en la entrada de su cuarto.

- No hay de que—él también sonrió – Este ha sido un día difícil ¿No crees? –

- Sí, y bastante. Pero, por lo menos, todo ha salido bien...—suspiró – Me siento mucho más tranquila, ya que mi padre sabe quién soy realmente... Ha sido un día muy largo, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir... –

- Si, pero no si antes, darnos el beso de las buenas noches...—cerró la puerta tras de él, para que nadie pudiese verlos, ya que su relación era un secreto ante los ojos de los demás habitantes del castillo. Luego, se besaron, lenta y tiernamente, repetidas veces, mostrando sus cálidos sentimientos.

- Te quiero mucho, Inu Yasha—se acurrucó en su pecho, mientras él la abrazaba.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, Kagome...—la abrazó más fuertemente – Estar contigo me hace muy feliz –

- Tenernos el uno al otro es una gran alegría—sonrió – Contigo siento que puedo afrontar todo lo que nos depara el futuro... –

- También yo...—besó su frente – Será mejor que me vaya. Debemos descansar... –

- Esta bien. Buenas noches—le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Buenas noches. Que descanses –

- Igualmente—cerró la puerta de la habitación, se preparó para dormir, y se durmió. Inu Yasha hizo lo mismo, en su habitación.

- _Cómo cambian las cosas de la noche a la mañana...—_pensó el joven príncipe con una sonrisa, antes de dormirse.

Un nuevo día llegó, trayendo junto a él la luz del sol y el cantar de las aves. Un par de jóvenes se alistaban ya, para emprender la última parte de su viaje antes de llegar a su destino.

- Ya falta poco para que lleguemos al castillo Higurashi—dijo Sango, tomando sus pertenencias.

- Es verdad. Allí podremos descansar adecuadamente...—agregó Miroku.

- Así es. Dormir a la intemperie no es lo más cómodo, ni lo más agradable... Además, que es mejor comer alimentos más elaborados de los que uno puede hacer con lo que consigue en el bosque –

- Ojalá que en ese castillo cocinen delicioso... Se me hace agua la boca de tan sólo pensar en la comida que podremos probar allí—sus ojos miraban esperanzados hacia el cielo, mientras el joven se imaginaba muchos platillos (de comida, no platillos voladores XD) pasando frente a él.

- Deja de fantasear. Será mejor que partamos, así más rápido llegaremos a ese lugar y disfrutaremos de sus bondades—sonrió.

- Tienes razón—le dio un beso en la mejilla – Vamos –

- Vamos—comenzaron su viaje, rumbo a la residencia Higurashi, en la cual les esperaban algunas sorpresas...

El día en el castillo, transcurrió normalmente. Tetsu llamó a Kagome, para que le contara acerca de cómo habían vivido todo ese tiempo fuera de su hogar, ella y sus hermanos. Ella hacía lo hizo, pasando toda la mañana en ello. Inu Yasha y Souta hicieron sus entrenamientos, mientras que Midori se encargaba de los preparativos para la llegada de Sango y Miroku.

- _¿Cómo estarás, hija mía? Seguro que eres toda una mujer, y muy bella, por lo demás...—_pensaba Midori, mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos – _Ojalá que Kohaku los hubiese acompañado en su viaje... Espero pronto poder verlo, y estrecharlo entre mis brazos..._ _Debes ser tan fuerte y apuesto, hijo mío_—sonrió.

Las horas pasaron, y Sango, junto a Miroku, había llegado a la aldea. Desde allí, caminaron hasta la entrada del castillo Higurashi, donde los guardias les impidieron la entrada.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—les preguntó uno de ellos, mirándolos con desconfianza, sobre todo por el tamaño del Hiraikotsu de la chica.

- Somos amigos del joven Inu Yasha...—le dijo Sango – Mi nombre es Sango Asakura... –

- Y mi nombre es Miroku Takatsu. Infórmele al joven Inu Yasha sobre nuestra llegada, y verá que él nos conoce y permite entrar... –

Justo en esos momentos, iba pasando Kagome por uno de los pasillos cercanos a la entrada, dónde vio a sus compañeros de viaje. Emocionada, corrió hasta la entrada.

- ¡Sango, Miroku, al fin han llegado!—sonrió – Señor Matsuura, deje pasar a estos jóvenes. Son invitados al castillo—le dijo a uno de los soldados que les impedía pasar.

- Claro, como usted diga, señorita—hizo una profunda reverencia ante ella y los jóvenes, y les dejó pasar.

- Gracias—dijeron los recién llegados.

- Los he extrañado mucho –

- Y nosotros a ti—dijo Sango con una sonrisa – Por cierto... Te ves muy bien con esas ropas—le dijo, observándola fijamente. Kagome estaba vestida de manera sencilla, pero elegante, dejando ver su posición en el castillo. Aunque sus amigos lo ignoraban.

- Gracias—sonrió, con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, mientras los conducía a través de los pasillos, rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba Inu Yasha _– Menos mal que junto a mis recuerdos, pude recordar la ubicación de todas las habitaciones de este castillo, sino... ya estaría perdida..._—una gota salió de su cabeza. Tocó la puerta de una habitación, y la abrió, cuando escuchó que le decían "adelante", desde dentro del cuarto.

- Mira quienes han llegado, Inu Yasha...—le dijo la chica, mientras el joven apartaba la vista de un libro que leía.

- ¡Sango, Miroku, que gusto tenerlos aquí!—exclamó el príncipe, mientras sonreía.

- Veo que estás muy bien, amigo—dijo Miroku, mientras ambos se daban la mano, a modo de saludo. Los jóvenes se apreciaban bastante, y eran buenos amigos.

- ¿Y quién no, en este gran, bello y elegante castillo...?—dijo Sango, mirando a sus alrededores, impresionada – Es un lugar muy agradable, por lo que se pude ver... -

- Así es—contestó Kagome – Si quieren, luego vamos a dar un paseo por el lugar—les propuso.

- Aome, hablas como si fueras una de las dueñas del castillo...—dijo Sango, entre risas.

- Ehm... De-Debe ser por lo bien que me han tratado aquí—contestó con una risa nerviosa – Bueno, lo mejor será que les presente a los verdaderos dueños de este castillo, los señores Higurashi. Verán que son unas muy buenas personas –

- Esta bien, vamos—dijo Miroku, mientras tomaba la mano de Sango. El príncipe no se percató de ello, pero Kagome sí lo hizo.

- _Parece que algo pasó entre ellos_—pensaba emocionada la joven – _Ya le pediré detalles a Sango en persona... Yo sabía que algo había entre ellos y además, hacen tan linda pareja..._—su rostro mostraba ilusión, por lo que Inu Yasha la miró, extrañado.

- ¿Te sucede algo, "Aome"?—le preguntó él, haciendo énfasis en el "nombre" de la chica, para hacerla salir de sus pensamientos, mientras ambos caminaban delante de sus amigos, para conducirlos al lugar donde Tetsu y Midori se deberían encontrar.

- No, nada... Sólo son tonterías mías...—respondió la joven, adelantando un poco el paso, mientras doblaba una esquina.

- _Que extraño que Aome se sepa ubicar tan bien en un lugar tan grande como éste, y con tantos pasillos, si nunca antes había estado dentro de él... Generalmente, se pierde en este tipo de lugares... Recuerdo que cuando llegó a la fortaleza_—de Naraku_—, iba a todos lados conmigo, para no perderse... Bueno, pero ahora va con Inu Yasha... Seguramente él es quien la guía... Sí, eso debe ser_—Sango sonrió.

- Aquí estamos—informó Kagome a los recién llegados – Veré si pueden atendernos en estos momentos...—llamó a la puerta, escuchó un "adelante", y entró, dejando a los demás afuera. Allí, se acercó a sus padres.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, hija?—preguntó Midori, con una sonrisa.

- Vengo a informarles que Sango, junto a Miroku, han llegado ya al castillo... Y se encuentra justamente tras esa puerta—miró en esa dirección, donde se podían ver tres sombras. Sus padres la miraron con asombro – Y sólo quería pedirles que actuaran como si no la conocieran...—ellos pusieron cara de extrañeza – Debemos darle un tiempo antes de decirle la verdad... Que se sienta cómoda aquí, y después le contamos todo... –

- Esta bien hija, haremos como tú nos aconsejas—le dijo Tetsu.

- Ah, y otra cosa más... llámenme Aome en presencia de Sango... –

- Claro, así lo haremos—los adultos asintieron. Kagome sonrió y abrió la puerta del salón.

- Ahora sí, pueden pasar—les dijo a los tres jóvenes que estaban afuera. Entraron, y Sango y Miroku hicieron una reverencia ante los señores Higurashi, quienes les sonrieron a los visitantes. Kagome cerró la puerta.

- Buenas tardes, soy Miroku Takatsu—dijo el joven, nuevamente con una reverencia.

- Y yo soy Sango Asakura, mucho gusto—hizo lo mismo que Miroku. Los dueños del castillo miraban atentamente a los jóvenes, en especial a Sango.

- Nosotros somos Tetsu y Midori Higurashi, los dueños de este castillo—dijo Tetsu – Tomen asiento—todos se sentaron frente a ellos.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo su viaje?—preguntó Midori

- Fue bastante tranquilo—dijo Sango – Y nos recibieron muy bien en la aldea a dónde fuimos –

- Ya veo—sonrió. Tenía tantas ganas de revelarle la verdad, pero no podía. Así se lo había dicho a Kagome. Se produjo un momento de incómodo silencio, que la princesa interrumpió.

- Supongo que estarán muy cansados—les dijo a Sango y Miroku. Éstos asintieron – Será mejor que se vayan a descansar... Señora Higurashi¿Mandó a preparar habitaciones para los jóvenes?—preguntó con mucho respeto, como si fuera alguien lejano, poco conocido.

- Claro que sí, señorita Aome...—no le dijo "señorita Asakura", porque allí se suponía que habían dos ("Aome" y Sango Asakura :P) – Kaede¿podrías guiarlos a sus habitaciones, por favor?—hizo una seña a la mujer, que se encontraba en la entrada, esperando órdenes de su señora.

- Así lo haré—hizo una reverencia – Jóvenes, por favor, síganme –

- Sí—contestaron ambos, hicieron una reverencia ante Midori y Tetsu y se retiraron del lugar.

Los cuartos de los jóvenes se encontraban al lado del que ocupaba Kagome, ya que ella aún no se cambiaba a su verdadera habitación (la que había visto hace unos días atrás, cuando estaba perdida en el castillo).

- Descansen, deben haber tenido un viaje agotador—les dijo Kaede, luego de indicarles sus cuartos – Cuando sea hora de comer, vendré a informarles—dijo con una sonrisa y se retiró.

- Gracias—ambos hicieron una reverencia y cada cual entró a su habitación.

- _Siento que algo extraño está pasando aquí_...—pensaba Sango, mientras se sentaba en un banquito que había en la habitación – _La actitud de Aome es __extraña, y la de la gente que habita este castillo también... No pude evitar notar como todos me veían de manera inusual... No era la típica mirada que se le da a alguien desconocido, era distinta... A Miroku lo miraban como a cualquier persona extraña, pero a mí no... Bueno, prefiero dejar de pensar en eso, y dedicarme a descansar lo que queda de la tarde...—_se levantó de la banquita y se recostó en el futon. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

Mientras Sango y Miroku estaban descansando, Tetsu, Midori, Souta, Kagome e Inu Yasha, se habían reunido para discutir acerca de la situación, de cómo le dirían a Sango la verdad y la planificación para un ataque a la fortaleza de Naraku.

- Entonces, debemos reunir a todos los aliados posibles a nuestra causa, y pedirles que sus soldados nos acompañen en la lucha contra el emperador... Hay mucha gente disgustada por la manera en la que gobierna el país, sobre todo la gente de las aldeas y los aristócratas... Así que espero que recibamos bastante ayuda—dijo Tetsu, seriamente.

- Entre más gente, mejor—dijo Kagome – El ejército de Naraku es muy fuerte, y la barrera más dura a vencer serán las "Princesas de la Muerte"... Ellas están muy bien preparadas para cualquier intento de ataque contra su señor, y lo defenderán incluso arriesgando su propia vida. Sé eso por experiencia personal...—bajó su mirada.

- Calma hija, ya no tendrás por qué volver a ese lugar, excepto para el día del combate final—le dijo Midori, dándole unas palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda.

- Gracias mamá—sonrió.

- ¿Y quién sería el hombre más apropiado para ser el general de todos los soldados?—preguntó Souta.

- Yo creo que el más indicado sería Inu Yasha—dijo Tetsu – Pienso que él será capaz de organizar a todo el ejército, y llevarlo a la victoria –

- Lo mismo pensamos todos¿no?—dijo Kagome, a lo que su madre y hermano asintieron.

- Esta bien, yo lo haré—dijo el príncipe, asumiendo su responsabilidad.

- Yo te ayudaré, dándote datos acerca de la seguridad del palacio –

- Eso será de mucha ayuda—dijo Souta.

- Mañana hablaremos más seriamente de este asunto, cuando Sango se haya enterado de la verdad—dijo Tetsu, levantándose.

- Esta bien—contestaron los demás, mientras cada uno se retiraba a atender sus asuntos.

La tarde pasó y la hora de la cena se acercaba. Comenzaron los preparativos en la servidumbre para la comida.

- Señorita Asakura, es hora de que despierte—le dijo una voz a lo lejos. La chica fue abriendo sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que era Kaede – Yo le ayudaré a prepararse para la cena—sonrió. Le ayudó tal como lo hizo con Kagome en el primer día que la joven pasó en ese castillo.

- Muchas gracias, señora Kaede—agradeció Sango, con una pequeña reverencia.

- No hay de qué. Ahora será mejor que nos dirijamos al salón principal –

- Esta bien, vamos—ambas salieron del lugar.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, sin ningún indicio de que algo extraño estuviese pasando por las mentes de los presentes, como la intención de decirle la verdad a Sango. Cuando finalizó, las hermanas "Asakura" fueron a conversar a la habitación que ocupaba Sango. Hablaron sobre lo que había ocurrido entre la joven guerrera y Miroku.

- Quizás pronto tenga sobrinos...—dijo Kagome ilusionada.

- ¡No digas eso, Aome!—Sango estaba roja como tomate – Además, es una relación que acaba de dar comienzo... –

- Pero yo le veo buen futuro—sonrió – Ustedes hacen tan linda pareja... –

- Al igual que tú e Inu Yasha...—este comentario logró sonrojar a Kagome.

- Ehm... Creo que es hora de que nos durmamos—dijo la chica, cambiando el tema – Sino mañana estaremos muy casadas... –

- Esta bien. Buenas noches, Aome –

- Buenas noches, Sango-chan—salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya, que estaba al lado.

La noche pasó y dio lugar a un nuevo día, en el cual la verdad sería revelada a Sango. Los integrantes de la familia Higurashi (Tetsu, Midori, Kagome y Souta) se encontraban algo nerviosos, porque no sabían cómo iría a tomar la noticia la joven.

- No sé si su reacción irá a ser tan buena como la tuya, Kagome—le decía Midori a su hija, mientras caminaban por uno de los corredores del castillo—, si es que se puede llamar buena reacción a que te desmayaste cuando te enteraste...—rió.

- Eso fue porque me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza...—contestó – Y además, por lo que ocurrió dentro de mí después de eso...—dijo refiriéndose a su "encuentro" con la "otra" Kagome (la pequeña, la que tenía sus recuerdos de la niñez en ella).

- Por lo menos tus recuerdos quedaron intactos todo este tiempo ¿verdad? –

- Así es, y me alegro por ello—sonrió – Sólo que me hubiese gustado darme cuenta antes de quién era yo en realidad... Así podría haber recuperado antes todo esto que tengo con ustedes—dirigió su mirada al suelo.

- Hija, no te pongas triste—le hizo levantar la mirada y la abrazó – El tiempo que perdimos juntas no se puede recuperar, pero sí podemos pasar tiempo juntas ahora, que podremos transformar en lindos recuerdos para el futuro—la abrazó.

- Gracias mamá, por ser tan buena conmigo—correspondió el abrazo y sonrió.

Lo que ambas no sabían, es que alguien las observaba desde cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para oír su conversación.

- _Qué extraño..._—pensó ese alguien – _No pensé que en tan pocos días su relación pudiese ser tan cercana... Es algo sospechoso..._—se retiró del lugar, tan silenciosamente como había llegado. (¿Quién será? o.o? Que misterioso...)

- Bueno Kagome ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por la aldea?—le sugirió Midori.

- Es una buena idea, pero... ¿Podríamos invitar a Sango? De esta forma la conocerás un poco más y te harás más cercana a ella, antes de que se entere de todo—sonrió – Y quizás así le sea menos difícil asimilarlo después... –

- Tienes razón. Ve a buscarla y dile que venga a pasear con nosotros –

- Esta bien—fue a buscar a Sango y la trajo de vuelta.

- Buenas tardes, señora Higurashi—Sango hizo una reverencia.

- Buenas tardes—sonrió – Que bueno que haya accedido a dar un paseo con nosotras –

- No podía rechazar una invitación como esa—sonrió – Además, tenía muchas ganas de conocer los alrededores –

- Ya veo—dijo Kagome – Yo tampoco me he dado una vuelta por la aldea... y le prometí a unos niños que jugaría con ellos cuando tuviese tiempo...—una gotita salió de su cabeza (n.nu).

- Eso es verdad, lo recuerdo –

- Bueno jovencitas, vamos—dijo Midori.

- Vamos—dijeron ambas y salieron del castillo rumbo a la aldea.

Allí pasaron una tarde muy entretenida, pasando por algunos de los puestos que tenían los comerciantes ambulantes y comprando lo que fuera de su agrado. Los hombres quedaban admirados por la belleza las mujeres, incluso por la de la señora Midori, quien aunque tuviese 38 años, aún se conservaba muy bien. Se encontraron con los niños del otro día, y Kagome, junto con Sango, jugaron con ellos unos momentos. Luego de eso, las tres fueron a comer unos bocadillos.

- Ha sido una tarde muy entretenida—dijo Sango, mientras tomaba una croqueta de pulpo que una mesera les había dejado y se la comía.

- Es cierto—contestó Kagome, tomando otra croqueta.

- Siempre es divertido salir y hacer este tipo de cosas¿no?—dijo Midori.

- Así es—contestó Sango.

- Yo no las hacía desde el tiempo en que mis dos hijas, eran unas pequeñas... –

- ¿Usted tiene dos hijas? Qué extraño, no las he visto por el castillo ¿Están de viaje? –

- No, no exactamente...—contestó algo nerviosa. Quería contarle de una vez que era su hija, pero no podía. Así lo había acordado con los demás – Quizás pronto las conozcas, y puedas percatarte de quienes son... –

- Esta bien—sonrió – _No sé por qué, pero algo se me hace raro en esta situación... Sie__nto que hay algo que me ocultan detrás de sus palabras... sobretodo la señora Higurashi, con su frase "y puedas percatarte de quienes son"... Y además... Siento una extraña sensación cuando me encuentro junto a ella... Una especie de cariño, que no recuerdo haber sentido antes por nadie..._—su mirada se mostraba perdida, cosa que las Higurashi (Midori y Kagome) notaron.

_- _¿Te pasa algo, Sango-chan?—pregunto preocupada su hermana.

- No, nada, nada—sacudió su cabeza, en forma de negación.

Luego de eso, iniciaron una animada conversación, hasta que empezó a oscurecer y debieron regresar al castillo. Allí cada una se fue a su habitación, a prepararse para la cena.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Miroku había ido a buscar a Inu Yasha, quien se encontraba practicando junto a Souta en el salón de entrenamiento, para hablar con él.

- Inu Yasha... Necesito hablar contigo un momento—dijo Miroku.

- Esta bien. Discúlpame Souta...—dijo Inu Yasha.

- No te preocupes. Yo iré a cambiarme, mañana seguimos entrenando...—Souta abandonó el salón, después de despedirse de los dos.

- ¿Qué tenías que decirme?—preguntó a Miroku.

- Ehm... Es que vi a la señora Higurashi y a la señorita Aome abrazándose en uno de los pasillos, y me pareció muy inusual esa situación, ya que ellas se conocieron sólo hace algunos días... O por lo menos, eso creo... ¿No te parece extraño a ti?—preguntó – Y además, se veía como si se tuvieran mucha confianza, aún con la edad que las separa... –

- Bueno, eso se debe a que...—comenzó a decir, algo nervioso _– Creo que tendré que decirle la verdad a Miroku..._—pensó – Hay algo que tengo que contarte, pero no quiero que se lo comentes a nadie¿entendido? –

- No te preocupes. Ninguna palabra saldrá de mi boca... –

- Lo que pasa es que... Aome es hija de la señora Higurashi... –

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?—preguntó sorprendido. Inu Yasha le explicó toda la situación, el verdadero nombre de la chica, e incluso que ella y Sango eran hermanas sanguíneas – Entonces Sango no sabe nada de esto... –

- Así es, pero planeamos decírselo esta noche...—le contestó. Sintieron un murmullo a lo lejos, e identificaron las voces de Kagome y Sango – Será mejor que no sigamos hablando sobre aquello... Todo se solucionará después de la cena –

- Esta bien. Nos vemos después... –

- Nos vemos—cada uno se retiró a atender sus asuntos.

La hora de la cena llegó y los habitantes del castillo se congregaron para comer. Los Higurashi estaban algo nerviosos, eso se podía ver en sus caras, lo que hacía el ambiente algo incómodo. Por fin todos terminaron y alguna gente se fue levantando de sus lugares, para prepararse para dormir, hasta que sólo quedaron presentes Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inu Yasha, Souta y los señores Higurashi, además de Kaede, quien estaba atenta a cualquier orden o petición de los que allí se encontraban.

- Bueno, creo que yo también me voy a retirar—dijo Sango, quien estaba cansada del ambiente tenso que había en el lugar – Estoy algo cansada—sonrió, y se levantó, dispuesta a irse.

- Espera, Sango... Tenemos algo importante que decirte...—dijo Kagome, quien estaba sentada al lado de la chica, levantándose y tomando su brazo. Sango tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre la situación – Siéntate, por favor—la joven le hizo caso y se sentó.

- Como dijo Aome, es algo muy importante lo que debes saber...—dijo Midori.

- ¿Qué es?—preguntó Sango con curiosidad.

- Sólo... Espero que no te lo tomes muy mal...—dijo Tetsu.

- Es mejor que lo sepas...—dijo Souta.

- ¡Basta ya con tanto misterio!—estalló la chica - ¡Díganme de una vez qué es lo que esta pasando! –

- Tú eres... ¡Tú eres nuestra hija!—exclamó Midori. Sango quedó impactada.

- Eso es mentira... Yo no tengo padres... Nunca los he tenido, desde que soy una niña he estado sola...—sus ojos no mostraba brillo alguno, sino que una frialdad inmensa – Mi única compañía, mi única verdadera familia fue Aome... A quien yo quiero como una hermana...—su mirada se ablandó.

- Sango-chan...—dijo Kagome – Aome no es mi verdadero nombre... Yo soy... Kagome Higurashi... Soy... hija de Midori y Tetsu Higurashi, al igual que tú...—puso una mano en su pecho, y su mirada mostraba una sinceridad absoluta – Debes creer en lo que te digo... como tu hermana... más aún, como tu amiga jamás te mentiría, querida Sango—sonrió.

- ¿Kagome?—preguntó confundida. Y al igual como le pasó a su hermana, comenzó a sentir un intenso dolor de cabeza, lo que la hizo caer arrodillada al suelo.

- ¿Qué te pasa¿Te sientes mal?—preguntó preocupada, agachándose a su altura, mientras los demás se levantaban, para ver el estado de la joven.

- Me duele... mucho... la cabeza—contestó dificultosamente, hasta que el dolor la sobrepasó y cayó inconsciente en el regazo de Kagome.

- Lo mismo me sucedió a mi cuando mamá me contó la verdad...—la joven la miraba con preocupación – Debemos dejarla descansar tranquila y quizás para mañana ya haya recuperado gran parte de sus recuerdos—explicó, tratando de tranquilizar a los demás.

- Llevémosla a su cuarto en ese caso—dijo Miroku, quien tomó a Sango entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta la habitación. Los demás lo siguieron. Midori, Kaede y Kagome se encargaron de preparar (ponerle su kimono-pijama) y recostar a la joven en el futon.

- Dejemos que duerma tranquilamente—dijo Tetsu – Mañana sabremos si realmente pudo recordar su pasado y podrá relatarnos la razón de su desaparición y la de mi hijo Kohaku... –

- Tiene razón—dijo Inu Yasha – Nosotros deberíamos ir a descansar también—los demás asintieron, y comenzaron a desocupar el lugar.

- Que tengas dulces sueños, Sango...—le deseo Miroku en un susurro, antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Moshi Moshi! (Se me quedó pegada esa forma de saludo por una amiga n.nU) ¿Cómo están, queridas lectoras? Espero que satisfechas con el capítulo que acabo de subir n-n!

Al fin Sango se enteró de la verdad o.ó ¿Cómo irá a reaccionar al despertar¿Recordará todo¿Cómo fue que desaparecieron ella y Kohaku?

Esas preguntas y otras en el próximo capítulo, titulado **"Recuerdos del Pasado"**

* * *

_Una pequeña Sango de tan sólo once años, se encontraba viajando junto con su hermano Kohaku, de la misma edad, rumbo al castillo de la familia Fujimoto, la cual tenía un hijo llamado Ryoma, quien era el prometido de la joven Higurashi._

_La madre de los pequeños había prometido acompañarlos, pero sus hijos menores, llamados Kagome y Souta, habían contraído un fuerte resfriado, por lo cual no había podido cumplir su promesa y los había dejado a cargo de algunos de los mejores soldados que su castillo poseía._

_De repente, algo interrumpió su tranquilo viaje. Escucharon un fuerte ruido, lo que hizo a los niños sacar sus cabezas por las ventanas del carruaje._

_- ¿Qué sucede, señor Ueno?—preguntó la princesa al general de los soldados que la escoltaban._

_- No se preocupe querida princesa, no tiene nada por lo cual temer—le respondió el hombre._

_

* * *

_

¿Qué habrá pasado luego de aquello? o.o¿Cómo habrán ido a parar Sango y Kohaku en manos de Naraku? Esas serán otras preguntas que se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo n.n

Ahora, los agradecimientos a los reviews!

**- Denissekagome:** Wii! Nueva lectora ("_cara de asteriscos"_ XD) No te preocupes, que me hayas dejado un review ahora me hace muy feliz, pues me doy cuenta de que el fic tiene más lectores de los que yo pienso n.nU Y aquí te he dejado el nuevo capítulo n-n Espero que te deje conforme! Adiós!

**- Meryinustar:** Hola Mery n.n Ojala que este capítulo te haya parecido más emocionante aún n-n Y aquí está la conti XD Adiosin n.n

**-** **Lady Dragon 84:** Que bueno que mis actualizaciones te hagan feliz n.n Eso me hace feliz a mi XD Espero que no haya sido tan tormentosa esta espera para ti :S No quiero que mis lectoras sufran por el tiempo que me tardo en actualizar x.x Y gracias por tus deseos n.n Cuídate muuucho!

**- K-mila-chan: **Hola! Estoy bien, gracias n.n Y la verda es que sí estoy bastante ocupada, pero siempre trato de hacerme un tiempito para poder escribirles algo que les guste y sea de calidad ;D Me gusto mucho tu comentario de que esta era una de las mejores historias que has leído ("_cara de asteriscos"_), me subío mucho la moral XD Que estés bien! Y tendré en mente que has cambiado tu nick, y que ya no eres Kaoru-chan n.nU Adiós!

**- Jessy Aome: **Holas Jessy XD Ya ves cómo tomó las cosas Tetsu n.n Finalmente le creyó a Kagome, y algo de luz llegó a su vida luego de saber que todos sus hijos estaban vivos n.n Tu también me caes muy bien ;D Cuídate! Bye!

* * *

Sólo me queda decirles que esperaré con ansias todos sus lindos reviews n.n Gracias de antemano! 

Los aprecio mucho! No lo duden!

Cuídense! Nos vemos en una próxima entrega de este fic n-n!

Adiós y Buena Suerte!

**Dany-Chan**

**

* * *

**

**P.D: **Recuerden pasar** por _w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / d a n y (guión bajo) c h a n (guión bajo) d r a w s_ **y por** _w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / (guión bajo) d a n y (guión bajo) c h a n (guión bajo) _**_y déjenme un post para saber que han pasado por allí XD_

**_PD2¡ R E V I E W S O N E G A I ! ;o;_**


	20. Cap 19: Recuerdos del Pasado

**- Aclaraciones: **

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora **

**- Disclaimer: _Inu Yasha y Cía. no me pertenecen. Estoy cansada de decirlo, pero hay que hacerlo XD_**

**

* * *

**

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 19: Recuerdos del Pasado**

El amanecer había llegado hace un par de horas, cosa que sólo la servidumbre del castillo había podido notar, ya que los otros habitantes del lugar aún se encontraban en sus habitaciones, durmiendo. Aunque el sueño de la mayoría no era totalmente tranquilo, ya que la ansiedad los invadía. Ansiedad por saber si alguien muy importante para ellos podría recordar al fin su pasado, y revelar uno de los más grandes misterios que rodeo la vida de los habitantes del castillo Higurashi por más de seis años: La desaparición de los mellizos Sango y Kohaku.

La mañana fue avanzando, hasta que ya fue hora de despertarlos a todos. Kaede se dirigió a la habitación de cada uno, obligándolos a despertarse, menos a la de Sango, ya que creía que lo mejor es que siguiera descansando. Lo mismo pensaban los demás.

- Sólo espero que Sango esté bien—dijo Miroku, mientras conversaba con Inu Yasha y Kagome, luego de haber desayunado con los demás Higurashi.

- No te preocupes. Ella es muy fuerte, yo lo sé—dijo Kagome, sonriendo – Yo sé que ella es capaz de superar esto y muchas cosas más... –

- Ojala que despierte pronto... Todos estamos ansiosos por saber lo que pasó realmente con ella y Kohaku, para que desaparecieran de esa manera hace tantos años...—dijo Inu Yasha.

- Eso a mi también me intriga mucho. Sólo espero que en esos momentos ambos no hayan tenido que pasar por muchas dificultades ni riesgos... ni sufrimientos –

- No se preocupen, ya pronto sabremos la verdad—dijo Miroku, a lo que los otros asintieron.

En la habitación que ocupaba Sango, ella se despertó. Comenzó a desperezarse lentamente, con tranquilidad. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa. Decidió que lo mejor era levantarse e ir a desayunar, ya que el hambre hizo aparición con un sonoro ruido de su estómago. Se sonrojó, aunque no había nadie a su lado que pudiera haberle oído. Se despojó del pijama y se puso un bonito pero sencillo kimono de color celeste con una cinta blanca, que había en el armario. Se tomó el cabello en una cola alta y salió de su cuarto.

En el camino la vieron pasar Kagome, Inu Yasha y Miroku, quienes se sorprendieron con su presencia.

- ¡Sango!—exclamó Kagome, acercándose a su hermana con rapidez. Se notaba preocupación en su rostro.

- Buenos días—contesto ella tranquilamente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?—preguntó Miroku, quien había llegado junto a ella, al igual que Inu Yasha.

- Bien—contestó simplemente.

- ¿Recuerdas algo... de lo que pasó ayer en la noche?—preguntó Inu Yasha, haciendo la pregunta de la que todos los presentes querían oír respuesta.

- Sí. Y supongo que quieren saber, si recuerdo algo de mi "supuesto pasado" como Sango Higurashi...—los demás asintieron.

- Es algo que nos ha tenido muy intrigados desde que te desmayaste... –

- Pues la respuesta es...—calló un momento, para intrigar más a sus amigos - ...es... –

- Dinos rápido, que queremos saber la verdad—dijo ansiosa Kagome.

- Bueno, la verdad es que... Sí, si pude recordar mi pasado... antes de ser una sirviente de Naraku... Cuando aún era una niña, y andaba junto con Kohaku con destino al castillo de mi prometido...—estas últimas palabras pusieron un poco celoso a Miroku.

- ¿Prometido?—preguntó él con recelo. Kagome notó el tono de su voz.

- Así es. Él era un chico muy apuesto¿No es así, Sango-chan?—preguntó ella. Su hermana captó la intención de la chica.

- Claro que sí. El chico más apuesto que he conocido—mostró uno ojos ilusionados que nada agradaron a Miroku.

- Es una lástima que después de que tú desaparecieras, hubiésemos perdido el contacto con él y su familia... Nunca volvimos a saber de ellos... –

- Eso no lo sabía. La familia Fujimoto era muy amable conmigo... y nuestros padres se llevaban bastante bien... –

- Fue algo muy extraño. Pero bueno, es algo que ya pasó, es mejor no recordarlo—sonrió.

- Será mejor informar a los señores Higurashi que Sango ha despertado...—dijo Miroku, cambiando de tema.

- Es verdad—dijo Inu Yasha – Ellos realmente desean saber que pasó contigo y tu hermano Kohaku hace tantos años atrás—le dijo Inu Yasha a la chica – No sabes lo tristes que estaban ante su desaparición... y los buscaron desesperadamente por mucho tiempo...—le explicó.

- Jamás fue mi intención hacerlos sufrir tanto...—Sango bajó su mirada – Pero yo no sabía que tenía una familia... hasta ahora... Y Kohaku tampoco tiene idea de ello... –

- Vamos con nuestros padres...—dijo Kagome, tomando su mano, con una sonrisa.

- Vamos—le devolvió la sonrisa – _Una de las cosas que más me alegra de haber recordado mi pasado... es saber que Kagome es mi verdadera hermana... Y que me ha hecho compañía todos estos años, alegrando mi vida..._ –

Los cuatro se dirigieron al salón que quedaba al lado de la habitación de los esposo Higurashi, donde suponían que ellos estarían descasando un rato. Allí los encontraron, junto a Souta, tomando té tranquilamente. La presencia de Sango los alegró.

- Sango, que bueno que estés aquí—dijo Midori, levantándose para abrazarla - ¿Recuerdas todo?—preguntó, con cierto temor e inquietud por la respuesta que le daría su hija.

- Sí mamá, lo recuerdo...—correspondió el abrazo. Su madre estalló en lágrimas.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte entre mis brazos, después de tanto tiempo, pensando que habías muerto... junto con tu hermano Kohaku... –

- Eso es algo que les quiero explicar ahora... La manera en que desaparecí junto a él, hace tantos años atrás...—se separó de su madre, para mirar a todos los presentes. Los que se encontraban de pie, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa que había en el centro de la habitación.

- Hija, que bueno que al fin puedas darnos la respuesta que tanto habíamos estado buscando—le dijo Tetsu, mirándola con ternura.

- Después de tanto tiempo, sabremos la verdad—dijo Souta.

- Así es—dijo Kagome – Cuéntanos por favor, Sango-chan – (últimamente Kagome llama mucho "Sango-chan" a su hermana XD Eso es porque la quiere mucho n.n)

- Esta bien. Lo que pasó fue... -

**----- Flash Back -----**

_Una pequeña Sango de tan sólo once años, se encontraba viajando junto con su hermano Kohaku, de la misma edad, rumbo al castillo de la familia Fujimoto, la cual tenía un hijo llamado Ryoma, quien era el prometido de la joven Higurashi. _

_La madre de los pequeños había prometido acompañarlos, pero sus hijos menores, llamados Kagome y Souta, habían contraído un fuerte resfriado, por lo cual no había podido cumplir su promesa y los había dejado a cargo de algunos de los mejores soldados que su castillo poseía._

_De repente, algo interrumpió su tranquilo viaje. Escucharon un fuerte ruido, lo que hizo a los niños sacar sus cabezas por las ventanas del carruaje._

_- ¿Qué sucede, señor Ueno?—preguntó la princesa al general de los soldados que la escoltaban._

_- No se preocupe querida princesa, no tiene nada por lo cual temer—le respondió el hombre. Ella confiaba mucho en él, ya que había salvado muchas veces a su padre, el terrateniente Tetsu Higurashi, de ataques por parte de bandidos, en sus viajes – Yo la defenderé –_

_- Confío en usted, al igual que Kohaku—dijo con una sonrisa, la cual Kotaro Ueno correspondió y luego fue a enfrentar a la gente que estaba interrumpiendo el viaje de su princesa._

_- ¡Aléjense de aquí y no saldrán lastimados!—exclamó, poniéndose enfrente de los soldados que escoltaban el carruaje._

_- Miren que hombre más valiente—dijo despectivamente el sujeto que comandaba a los hombres que querían asaltar la carroza – Te arrepentirás de tu insolencia... ¡Ataquen!—ordenó a sus soldados – Y maten a todos, menos a la gente que está dentro del carruaje... –_

_- ¡Sí señor!—contestaron y se lanzaron al ataque. La lucha fue dura y sin descanso. Los soldados de ambos hombres eran bastante fuertes._

_- Tengo miedo...—dijo Kohaku. Él y su hermana se encontraban abrazados, dándose apoyo mutuo._

_- Calma Kohaku, todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás...—trataba de consolarlo, aunque ella también sentía mucho temor. _

_Aunque ambos eran mellizos, Sango había nacido primero, por lo que era la mayor. Pero no la heredera de la mayoría de las tierras del terrateniente Higurashi. Esas serían de Kohaku, cuando su padre falleciera y el joven tuviera edad suficiente para hacerse cargo de ellas._

_El alboroto que había fuera del transporte era muy grande, lo que les causaba más miedo a los hermanos Higurashi. Aún así, Sango se armó de valor y comenzó a pensar en cómo escapar de ahí, para ponerse a salvo._

_- Kohaku, vamos a escapar de aquí a como de lugar ¿Entendido? –_

_- Pero... ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? Es muy peligroso... –_

_- Los soldados están concentrados combatiendo. Aprovechemos el momento en que nadie este prestando su atención hacia este lugar y escapamos...—le susurró para que nadie más los oyera – Yo te avisaré en el momento exacto. Cuando te diga, correremos lo más rápido que podamos, tomados de las manos para no separarnos... –_

_- Esta bien. Confío en ti hermana—sonrió. Sango le devolvió la sonrisa._

_Se quedaron agazapados viendo como se realizaba el combate, y viendo el momento para escapar. Cuando la joven Higurashi al fin pudo darse cuenta de una posibilidad de escape, abrió con cautela la puerta del carruaje, miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse, tomó fuertemente la mano de Kohaku, le dijo que era el instante para salir de allí y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello (y en realidad así era n.nu). _

_El general de los soldados que estaban combatiendo contra los escoltas de los mellizos, se dio cuenta de su huida, por lo que se disponía a perseguirlos, pero el señor Ueno le detuvo el paso._

_- Usted no lastimará a esos niños. Primero deberá pasar sobre mi cadáver...—le dijo el señor Kotaro. _

_- Con gusto lo haré—unas sonrisa maligna salió de su rostro._

_- Por lo menos, quiero saber el nombre de mi oponente...—Ueno lo miró con desafío._

_- Yamino, Naraku Yamino—le respondió. La pelea entre ambos comenzó. _

_Los dos eran muy buenos combatientes, por lo que su lucha duró bastantes minutos, tiempo que los niños aprovecharon para escabullirse en el bosque que estaba al lado del sendero donde se encontraban los soldados batallando unos con otros._

_- Vamos Kohaku...—lo alentaba su hermana, quien se había visto obligada a romper parte de su kimono para poder correr con mayor libertad, lo que le había quitado el aire de elegancia que la rodeaba – Debemos alejarnos lo más posible de aquí, para que no nos atrapen... –_

_- ¿Y a dónde vamos, Sango-chan?—le preguntó él._

_- A alguna aldea dónde nos puedan esconder por un tiempo, mientras mandamos una carta a nuestros padres para que vengan por nosotros—le contestó. _

_Lo que ambos no sabían era que los soldados de Naraku habían logrado acabar con sus escoltas, por lo que ahora todos esos hombres andaban en su búsqueda, luego de haber saqueado los tesoros que se encontraban en el carruaje, los cuales estaban destinados como ofrendas a la familia Fujimoto. _

_Los niños se encontraban en desventaja ante esta situación, ya que los adultos corrían más rápido y como eran más, podían cubrir mayor cantidad de terreno, por lo que no sería difícil encontrarlos._

_La niña Higurashi tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no quería transmitírselo a su hermano, para que no se asustara más._

_- No te vayas a separar de mi por ningún motivo ¿esta bien?—trató de sonreír, pero sólo una mueca se formó en su rostro._

_- Sí, hermana—contestó el pequeño, reteniendo las lágrimas de miedo que querían salir de sus ojos, con una sonrisa._

_Fuertes sonidos de pisadas comenzaron a rodear a los niños, lo que les hizo aumentar la velocidad de su huida. Aún así, pronto comenzaron a ver que los soldados estaban corriendo a su alrededor. De repente, Kohaku tropezó con una piedra que había en el suelo, haciendo que Sango cayera con él, por encontrarse tomados de la mano._

_- Al fin los encontramos...—dijo uno de los soldados._

_- ¡Qué niños más escurridizos!—dijo otro, riendo estrepitosamente._

_- ¿Dónde está el señor Ueno?—preguntó Sango, abrazando protectoramente a su hermano._

_- Él ya está muerto...—dijo sin ninguna delicadeza Naraku, acercándose a los hermanos lentamente – Y bien muerto, me atrevo a asegurar—una malvada sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sango aferró más fuertemente a su hermano._

_- No puede ser...—murmuró Kohaku, mientras una lágrima solitaria corría por su rostro. Él estimaba mucho al señor Ueno. _

_La princesa acariciaba la cabeza de su hermano, tratando de consolarlo, mientras veía desafiante a Naraku. Él comenzó a acercarse más a los niños, a lo que Sango reaccionó poniéndose en frente de su hermano, con los brazos levantados, defendiéndolo._

_- ¡Usted no lo hará nada a mi hermano!—exclamó la niña. Naraku seguía con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios._

_- Me agradas. Eres muy valiente ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le preguntó el hombre._

_- Sango—lo miraba desafiante._

_- Pequeña Sango... ¿No te gustaría unirte a mi y a mi grupo? Claro, tu hermano también puede venir con nosotros.—le ofreció._

_- Usted es malo. Sólo nos quiere hacer daño, al igual que a mis escoltas... –_

_- Eso no es verdad. Yo sólo lucho por obtener lo que quiero. Y ahora quiero que tu vengas conmigo...—tomó fuertemente de la muñeca a Sango, jalándola hacia él._

_- Suélteme—trataba de zafarse pero no podía, porque que el hombre era mucho más fuerte que ella._

_- No lo haré. Ven—le hizo un gesto con la mano a una misteriosa figura, para que viniese hacia dónde ellos estaban. Al acercarse ésta, Sango pudo darse cuenta que era una joven, algo mayor que ella, con largos cabellos negros. No podía apreciar su cara, porque estaba cubierta por las sombras – Ya sabes que hacer—le dijo Naraku a la joven, quien puso una de sus manos en la frente de Kohaku, haciendo que éste cayera en un profundo sueño._

_- ¡Kohaku!—exclamó la niña - ¡Qué le hicieron?—su voz denotaba enojo._

_- Lo mismo que te haremos a ti—le contestó, y la mano de la joven tocó la frente de la niña - Se borrará completamente su memoria ¿no es así? –_

_- Siempre mi trabajo ha consistido en eso, desde que usted contrató mis servicios—le contestó la joven, mientras se retiraba sigilosamente. Eso fue lo último que Sango alcanzó a escuchar, antes de caer en la inconsciencia._

**----- Fin del Flash Back -----**

- Después de eso, desperté en un castillo. Yo no recordaba nada de mi pasado, ni siquiera mi nombre. Kohaku estaba a mi lado, durmiendo aún. Luego de eso, me levanté para buscar a alguien que me dijera en dónde me encontraba, hasta que llegó Naraku. Él me dijo que me había encontrado abandonada en una aldea asaltada por bandidos, que todos los aldeanos habían muerto, a excepción de mí y del niño que se encontraba a mi lado. Yo le expliqué que no recordaba nada, a lo que me ofreció quedarme a vivir junto a él, hasta que recordara mi pasado. Yo acepté, jamás pensando en lo que en verdad nos había hecho ese hombre a mi hermano y a mí—les relataba Sango a los presentes.

Todos estaban bastante impactados por su historia, incluso Midori estaba al borde de las lágrimas por lo que habían tenido que pasar sus hijos

- Tampoco desconfié de él, porque se suponía que me había salvado de una muerte segura y me estaba dando un hogar en su propio castillo...—se detuvo un momento, en que reinó el silencio en la habitación, para luego continuar – Pasaron dos años, en los que empecé a entrenarme duramente, siendo la primera de las Princesas de la Muerte. En ese tiempo, Naraku planeó el asalto al Palacio Imperial y el derrocamiento de la Dinastía Taisho, en el cuál yo también participé... Cuando estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos, para cerciorarme de que no hubiese ningún sobreviviente, me di cuenta que dos soldados estaban al lado del cuerpo de una niña, la cual se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. Una extraña sensación invadió mi pecho, por lo que decidí llevarme a la niña conmigo. La cargué hasta las afueras del palacio, en el bosque, y allí me disponía a matarla pero... no pude... Había algo que me impedía hacerlo, pero yo no sabía lo que era, por lo que regresé al palacio, busque ropa de aldeana para niña y se la puse a la chica que no pude matar. Después de eso, me la llevé lejos, internándonos más en el bosque, dónde Naraku o sus soldados no la pudiesen encontrar, para que cuando despertase, se escapara para salvar su vida... –

- Esa niña... era yo...—dijo Kagome impactada.

- Así es—contestó – Había algo en mí que me decía que no debía matarte, y por eso te salvé. Pero yo no contaba con que Naraku, después de derrocar a los Taisho, borrara mi memoria unas horas más tarde... Así que al día siguiente salía con dirección a una aldea cercana, a través del bosque, y te encontré abandonada allí... Nuevamente sentí que debía protegerte, por lo que te llevé al ex-palacio Taisho, dónde Naraku aceptó recibirte, pero borró tu memoria antes de ello, sin yo darme cuenta... Y bueno, desde ese momento comenzamos a vivir juntas... Sin saber que éramos hermanas de sangre, al igual que con Kohaku... –

- "_Unirte con tus hermanos de sangre deberá ser tu prioridad... Y así podrás tener una protección contra la oscuridad_"—recordó Kagome las palabras que mencionaba la profecía. 

- Sango... No puedo creer la cantidad de dificultades que has tenido que pasar—dijo su madre, con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos.

- No te preocupes... Es algo que ya pasó... Y además, ya pude recordar todo... Lo que me aclara muchas cosas que me tenían algo confundida... –

- A mi me pasó lo mismo cuando recuperé mis recuerdos...—dijo Kagome – Pero era el episodio de por qué no me habías asesinado, el que no me quedaba claro. Además, en ese momento no pude reconocer tu rostro... –

- Yo tampoco te reconocí... Pero me alegro de ser tu hermana, y de haber podido estar junto a ti en la fortaleza de Naraku—sonrió, y Kagome también.

Siguieron conversando algunos momentos sobre el tema, para después enfocarse en planes para entrar a la fortaleza de Naraku y derrocar su reinado. Sango era de mucha ayuda en ello, ya que era una de las encargadas de la seguridad del lugar.

- Lástima que no tengo un mapa de la fortaleza aquí...—dijo Sango – Nos serviría de mucho... –

- Creo que yo tengo uno—dijo Kagome.

- ¿En serio? ò.ó ¿Y cómo lo obtuviste? –

- Ehm... Cuando estaba guardando las pertenencias que llevaría para mi misión, de casualidad lo empaqué con ellas n.nu –

- Con razón no encontraba ese mapa por ningún lado después de que te fuiste... u.ú –

- Lo siento -.- —se disculpó.

- Bueno, no importa, nos servirá mucho en este momento n.n –

(No sé que me dio por poner caritas XD Lo siento, intentaré no hacerlo n.nu (es mucha influencia del fic de una amiga XD))

- Entonces iré por él—la joven se levantó y fue en busca del mapa. Regresó unos minutos después con el objeto en sus manos. Estaba algo arrugado – Espero que nos sirva... Está algo deteriorado por tantos viajes—una gotita hizo aparición en su cabeza. Los demás lo observaron.

- Creo que nos sirve para nuestros propósitos—dijo su padre.

- Y las partes que no se vean bien, nos las indica Sango con más detalle—dijo Souta.

- Es una buena idea—dijo Inu Yasha - ¿Cuál es el salón donde usualmente se encuentra Naraku? –

- Es este—indicó Kagome un salón en el centro del sector en dónde se indicaba la planta baja de la fortaleza (que tenía varios pisos, al igual que el ex-palacio Taisho) – La mayor parte del tiempo está ahí, y en ese lugar se reúne usualmente con los generales de sus ejércitos, para darles las órdenes de atacar algún castillo de terratenientes o aldeas en contra de su gobierno... – (Me confundo con los rangos o títulos del ejército x.x No estoy segura de cuales son los con mayor o menos rango -.-u Si alguien los sabe, me los dice n.n Le estaré muy agradecida!)

- Lamentablemente Kohaku es uno de esos generales...—dijo Sango – Aunque Naraku no lo envía a ese tipo de misiones, sino que lo tiene a cargo de los soldados que están para la seguridad de la fortaleza. Así como yo estoy a cargo de las "Princesas de la Muerte"... –

- Veo que ambos ocupan puestos muy importantes dentro del ejército de Naraku—dijo Souta.

- Así es. Y eso se debe a que somos los "súbditos" que más tiempo han estado con él, y que han demostrado ser los más confiables, también... A Kagome no le dio alguno de esos puestos, porque...–-prefirió callar. Pensó que no sería nada agradable enterarse de la verdad.

- ¿Por qué?—preguntó ella con curiosidad. Nunca se le había presentado esa duda, pero ahora tenía muchas ganas de saber por qué nunca había podido ocupar un cargo importante.

- Es algo que también explica el por qué tú primera misión te fue dada recién a los cinco años de entrenamiento, y no a los cuatro, como a la mayoría de nuestra organización... –

- Dinos rápido, no nos dejes con la intriga—dijo Inu Yasha, que también tenía mucho interés en saber.

- Que a "Aome", como la conocen todos por allá, no le hayan dado un rango de ese tipo, es porque Naraku tiene otros "intereses" en ti, de los que quizás no te hayas percatado, Kagome... –

- ¿Qué clase de intereses?—preguntaron Inu Yasha y Kagome al mismo tiempo.

- Creo que este tema se sale un poco de lo que estábamos conversando anteriormente. Después lo hablamos—cortó Sango, pero con la mirada le dijo a Kagome que se lo comentaría después – _No creo que sea muy apropiado conversar acerca de eso frente de mis padres_—pensó.

Siguieron planeando tácticas de ataque a la fortaleza por un buen rato, hasta que llegó la hora de comer y detuvieron sus conversaciones, para descansar un poco. Luego de eso, cada uno fue a atender sus asuntos. Midori y Tetsu se encontraban solos, en su habitación.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento para entregársela...—dijo Tetsu.

- ¿Será éste el adecuado? Quizás nos estamos anticipando un poco...—objetó Midori.

- Yo creo que tiene la madurez suficiente para aceptar una responsabilidad de ese tipo... ¿Acaso no confías en su juicio? –

- Sí, sí confío pero... –

- Entonces ya está decidido. Se la daremos hoy mismo—finalizó Tetsu.

(De qué están hablando? o.O? Que misterioso... º-º...)

Mientras tanto, el grupo de jóvenes viajeros—Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango y Miroku—se encontraban reunidos en uno de los patios del castillo, en el cual había unas banquitas para sentarse y una pequeña laguna muy bonita, rodeada por flores (aún en invierno n.nu), que hacía el lugar bastante agradable. Estaban sentados, para conversar un rato. (Estaban sentados en el mismo orden en que fueron mencionados n.nu)

- ¿Ahora sí me vas a contar sobre eso de los "otros intereses" de Naraku en mí?—preguntó con curiosidad Kagome.

- No creo que te agrade saberlo de todos modos...—le contestó Sango.

- Anda, nos dejaste a todos intrigados—dijo Inu Yasha.

- Creo que ya sé a lo que se refería Sango con "otras intenciones", por parte de Naraku...—dijo Miroku.

- El que tu seas un pervertido no significa que todos los demás lo sean también...—todos rieron ante el comentario de Inu Yasha.

- Pero quizás Miroku tenga algo de razón...—susurró Sango.

- ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó su hermana.

- Naraku tiene intenciones de "ese tipo" contigo... Él no te ve como una simple súbdita suya, sino que como algo más...—ahí todos comprendieron a qué se refería la chica.

- Pero... ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

- Se notaba en la manera en que te miraba, cada vez que te topabas con él en la fortaleza... También en la forma en que te trataba... Era diferente su trato contigo que con las demás... Y como no volvías a la fortaleza, fue él quien me mandó a buscarte personalmente, ya que confía en que te llevaré de vuelta a ese lugar... –

- Pero yo ya no quiero volver... y supongo que tú no me llevarás de vuelta ¿no? –

- No, esa ya no es mi intención. Aunque, para llevar a cabo nuestros planes, quizás sea necesario volver a la fortaleza... –

- Eso es verdad—dijo Miroku – Quizás sea necesario que ambas se infiltren y nos den más información sobre la seguridad de la fortaleza, para así poder atacarla en sus puntos débiles... –

- La seguridad se va reforzando cada vez más... Y se van cambiando las estrategias de defensa del ejército encargado de ello, por lo que deberemos buscar información actualizada, y dársela al "Ejército de Resistencia" que se formará con nuestros aliados, y que estará a cargo de Inu Yasha –

- Me encantaría no volver a pisar ese lugar, ni mucho menos volver a estar frente a Naraku... pero si es por la felicidad a futuro de otros, lo haré—dijo con una sonrisa Kagome. Inu Yasha vio que no hubiese nadie de la servidumbre cerca y la abrazó. Pero aquello duró poco, ya que sintió una voces que se acercaban y la tuvo que soltar (Es que su relación está en secreto de los demás—señores Higurashi, servidumbre, etc.— n.nu). Era Kaede, quien les venía a informar algo.

- Disculpen que los interrumpa jóvenes, pero vengo a decirles algo, de parte de los señores Higurashi—dijo ella.

- ¿Y qué sería eso, señora Kaede?—preguntó Miroku.

- Los señores quieren realizar una reunión con toda la gente importante del castillo, incluidos ustedes, poco después de la hora de cenar... Dijeron que la presencia de todos era necesaria, ya que había algo importante que deben informar –

- Esta bien. Allí estaremos—contestó Inu Yasha.

Pasaron las horas y llegó la hora de cenar, la cual fue bastante tranquila, pero dentro del salón había mucha expectación por lo que ocurriría después de ésta. Cuando acabó, los señores Higurashi los condujeron a un pequeño templo que había en uno de los patios interiores del castillo. Mucha gente no sabía que había algo importante guardado en aquel lugar, desde hace bastante tiempo. Los presentes fueron ordenándose poco a poco, en donde se había predispuesto que estarían, a unos cinco metros del templo. Luego, más adelante, se encontraban Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Souta, a dos metros y a sólo un metro, Inu Yasha. Los señores Higurashi estaban en la entrada del templo.

- La razón por la cual los hemos convocado aquí—comenzó a hablar el señor Higurashi – se debe a que hay algo muy importante que debe ser entregado a su verdadero dueño, algo que ha permanecido aquí por muchos años, bajo nuestra custodia, sin que muchos de ustedes lo supieran—todos mostraban asombro e intriga en sus rostros. Todos querían preguntar de qué se trataba, pero no se atrevían a interrumpir a Tetsu (Él irradia autoridad ò.ó) – Es algo que le ayudará a enfrentar de mejor forma la misión que le depara el destino, y que su padre nos encargó cuidar, previniendo que algún día una situación como el Golpe de Estado de hace casi seis años ocurriera—Inu Yasha lo miro sorprendido – Así es Inu Yasha, tu padre te legó algo para que tu lucha contra las fuerzas opositoras te fuera más fácil… Midori, busca el objeto, por favor—le pidió a su esposa.

- Claro, con gusto lo haré. Pero necesito la ayuda de Kagome—sonrió.

- Esta bien—ella se levantó y se dirigió junto con su madre al interior del templo. El lugar se encontraba oscuro, por lo que Midori tuvo que encender algunas antorchas que se encontraban en las paredes. La luz le permitió ver qué era lo que había allí dentro.

- Necesito que le quites los sellos que lo protegen—le explico Midori – Sólo una persona con poderes espirituales puede hacerlo, y eres la única persona que los posee en este castillo –

- Lo sé, pero no recuerdo cuál era la manera para hacerlo… El mini-entrenamiento que recibí en el templo de la señora Izumi fue hace tanto tiempo… y además, se vio interrumpido por la desaparición de mis hermanos… -

- Inténtalo. Confió en que tu serás capaz de hacerlo—sonrió.

- Esta bien…—dijo dudosa. Trató de recordar lo aprendido y lo que había visto hacer a sacerdotisas en ese tipo de situaciones. Cerró sus ojos, juntó sus manos y comenzó a concentrarse, tratando de reunir sus poderes espirituales para romper los sellos. Después de dos minutos aproximadamente, logró romperlos.

- Bien hecho hija—la felicitó su madre.

- Gracias, aunque creo que debería retomar el entrenamiento de sacerdotisa… Cualquiera de ellas lo hubiese hecho enseguida… -

- No te preocupes de eso en estos momentos—sonrió – Ahora vamos con los demás—dijo, tomando el objeto que se encontraba allí, y saliendo del templo, junto con Kagome.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Aquí ha vuelto Dany-Chan, con una nueva entrega de "Oportunidad de Vivir" Espero que les haya gustado n.n

Como era mi cumpleaños n° 17 (26 de Mayo), me animé a publicar XD

¿Qué será ese objeto tan misterioso que llevan Kagome y Midori? o.o? Eso y más, lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo n-n

Ahora, un adelanto, del capítulo número 20, titulado "**Estrategias**"

* * *

_- Hay muchas cosas que por la edad que tenías cuando aún vivías en el Palacio Imperial no te fueron contadas. Y yo no te lo dije después porque esperaba hasta que tuvieras la edad suficiente para entregarte esto y que te pudieras hacer cargo de su cuidado y utilización –_

_- Pero pensamos que ya era tiempo de hacerlo, ya que nos has demostrado tener la madurez suficiente para hacerte cargo de tu misión, en la que te ayudará este objeto—dijo Midori._

* * *

Uy! Ya casi hemos llegado al capítulo 20 :O Son bastantes capítulos, aunque esta autora promete muchos más, por lo menos llegar a los 30 n.n (Sí señoras y señores, este fic será largo XD)

Ahora, los merecidos agradecimientos a quienes me dejan review n.n:

- **K-mila-chan: **Hola n.n Pues estoy muy bien, feliz de haber cumplido años XD Aunque siento de repente que la vida se me va muy rápido n.nU sobretodo porque este es mi último año de colegio, y debo luchar duro para poder entrar a la universidad ò.ó Cambiando de tema, aquí te he dejado la continuación n.n Espero que te guste tanto como los anteriores capítulos! Besos ;D Adiós!

**- Lady Dragon 84**: Hola :D Me alegra mucho que te encante esta historia, y la forma en que escribo n.n Realmente tus comentarios siempre me levantan mucho el ánimo, son muy halagadores n.n

Y en tu decisión de si decidirte a escribir o no, pues yo te animo a que lo hagas n.n! Escribir te hace sentir muy bien, además de que sirve para expresarse de una forma no siempre muy común, y con la cual otras personas pueden pasar un buen rato :D Y si te animas y lo haces, no dudes en que yo leeré las historias que escribas n.n

Y que bueno que mi fic te sirva para distraerte un rato :) Y lo siento por poner tan poco romance, pero en estos momentos me estoy concentrando un poco más en develar los misterios que rodean la vida de los personajes, aunque no dudes que en lo siguientes capítulos habrá algo más de romance n.n

Cuídate! Realmente te aprecio mucho :D! Adiós!

**- Kagome Katherine: **Hola :3 Que bueno que te guste y pienses que está súper n.n Y no te preocupes, yo también estoy en época de exámenes, los cuales tienen doble calificación, así que te comprendo :) Y sí, se le pone bastante empeño ;D Que te vaya muy bien, te deseo suerte en los exámenes!

**- Meryinustar:** Pues aquí esta la conti! Sigo esperando de que te guste tanto como los otros capítulos del fic! Cuídate, besos!

**- Jessy Aome: **Holas Jessy :D! Estuviste hace poco de cumpleaños, así que te deseo públicamente un feliz cumpleaños (un poco atrasado, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, no? n.n Y que bueno que te fascine mi fic, ese tipo de comentarios por parte de mis lectoras me hace realmente feliz, y me anima a escribir mejor y con más ganas, aunque lo que me falta ahora es tiempo para hacerlo :S Esta vida de estudiante no me está dejando mucho tiempo libre que digamos x.x Pero se enfrenta con energía y esfuerzo n.n

Espero que la historia te siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora ;D Cuídate mucho! Adiós!

Bueno, esos han sido mis agradecimientos n.n!

Espero que les vaya excelente en todo lo que hagan, y que sigan disfrutando de mi historia tanto como lo llevan haciendo hasta ahora n.n!

Que estén bien! Los quiero! ;D

Adiós!

** Dany-Chan **

**

* * *

**

**PD: Quizás la próxima vez me demore un poco más en actualizar, debido a que estoy en período de exámenes, y no puedo descuidar mis estudios :S Les pido su comprensión...**

**Gracias de antemano n.n **


	21. Cap 20: Estrategias

**- Aclaraciones: **

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora **

**- Disclaimer: _Inu Yasha y Cía. no son de mi propiedad y jamás lo serán, porque no tengo el dinero suficiente como para comprar los derechos n.nU u.u..._**

**

* * *

**

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 20: Estrategias**

Cuando ambas salieron del templo, todos los presentes las observaban atentamente, sobre todo al objeto que llevaba Midori en sus manos. Kagome volvió al lugar que antes ocupaba, al lado de sus hermanos y Miroku. Midori le entregó el objeto a Tetsu.

- Éste es el legado que te ha dejado tu padre, el gran emperador Inu Taisho, a ti Inu Yasha—Tetsu le hizo una señal para que se acercara – La gran espada Tetsusaiga, también conocida como Colmillo de Acero, la cual te ayudará a derrotar al malvado emperador Naraku—se la entregó.

El joven miraba la espada asombrado. Apenas la tomó, sintió como un nuevo poder corría por su cuerpo.

- Esa espada es otro de los tesoros de la Dinastía Taisho, al igual como lo es la Perla de Shikon, sólo que el arma fue entregada a la familia Higurashi para que la custodiara, en caso de que alguna vez hubiese una rebelión contra el emperador y su gobierno. Así, se podría utilizar el arma para devolver el orden al país—explicó el señor Higurashi.

- Eso no lo sabía...—dijo Inu Yasha.

- Hay muchas cosas que por la edad que tenías cuando aún vivías en el Palacio Imperial no te fueron contadas. Y yo no te lo dije después porque esperaba hasta que tuvieras la edad suficiente para entregarte a Tetsusaiga y que te pudieras hacer cargo de su cuidado y utilización –

- Pero pensamos que ya era tiempo de hacerlo, ya que nos has demostrado tener la madurez suficiente para hacerte cargo de tu misión, en la que te ayudará esta espada—dijo Midori.

- Gracias por confiar en mí—agradeció el joven.

- Tú eres casi como otro hijo para nosotros, Inu Yasha—sonrió – Siempre tendrás nuestra confianza y apoyo –

- Así es—afirmó Tetsu.

- Y también siempre vas a poder contar con nosotros—dijo Kagome, con una sonrisa, levantándose, mientras sus hermanos y Miroku hacían lo mismo – Estaremos contigo pase lo que pase –

- Gracias a todos—el príncipe sonrió.

Los demás comenzaron a retirarse, dejando a la familia Higurashi, Inu Yasha y Miroku solos.

- Creo que pronto deberemos reanudar nuestro viaje—dijo de pronto Inu Yasha.

- Es verdad. Mientras más rápido queramos vencer a Naraku, más rápido debemos salir de este castillo—dijo Kagome.

- Pero tenemos que planear todo muy bien antes de irnos—intervino Sango.

- Sango tiene razón—dijo Miroku – Hay que ver bien el tema acerca de cómo vamos a reunir a los aliados a nuestra causa… -

- Eso déjenoslo a nosotros—dijo Tetsu – Midori, Souta y yo nos encargaremos de hablar con los terratenientes para que se unan a nosotros. Mucha gente está en contra del gobierno de Naraku, como ya habíamos dicho, sólo que no se atreven a hacer algo en contra de él porque piensan que no tendrán el apoyo suficiente por parte de los demás. Yo los convenceré de lo contrario—sonrió.

- Gracias papá—dijeron Kagome y Sango.

- Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir—dijo Midori – Mañana hablamos mejor de todo esto –

- Esta bien—contestaron los demás, y cada quien se fue a su cuarto.

La noche dio paso al día, el cual recibió a la gente que iba despertando poco a poco, con copos de nieve cayendo desde el cielo. Enseguida la servidumbre comenzó a prender braseros para mantener el castillo a una temperatura agradable para sus habitantes, ya que en el exterior hacía bastante frío. En su habitación, Kagome estaba recién despertando.

- ¡Uy, qué frío hace!—exclamó, frotando sus manos por sus brazos, tratando de entrar en calor.

- Eso se debe a que esta nevando, señorita Kagome—le dijo Kaede, entrando a la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia el brasero para encenderlo y así entibiar el cuarto.

- Desde un poco antes de que llegara al castillo que no nevaba...—se levantó del futon y comenzando a vestirse con un kimono abrigador, adecuado a las condiciones climáticas.

- Es verdad—contestó la mujer – Por cierto, señorita… ¿Podría peinar su cabello, cómo lo hacía cuando usted era una niña?—preguntó.

- Claro, nana Kaede—sonrió – Y no me llames señorita, sólo dime Kagome –

- Esta bien—también sonrió. La joven se sentó frente a su tocador, y la mujer comenzó a cepillarle el cabello con delicadeza – Esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos…—dijo con nostalgia.

- A mí también… Es una lástima que no haya podido pasar todos estos años junto a ustedes y ahora también debo partir… Debo dejarlos para cumplir con mi misión y ayudar a liberar este país de las manos del malvado emperador Naraku –

- Sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa, Kagome… -

- Dime –

- Prométeme que vas a volver sana y salva, que nada malo te va a pasar mientras cumples tu misión… Y que yo podré volver a consentirte como lo hacía cuando eras una niña… Cuando regreses a este castillo… -

- Te lo prometo, Kaede-san—sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como acostumbraba hacer antes de perder la memoria.

Todos fueron a desayunar, para luego hacer una reunión. En ella se tratarían los últimos temas que faltaban por afinar antes de que el cuarteto de jóvenes reanudara su viaje, esta vez en dirección a la fortaleza de Naraku.

- Entonces, la fecha de ataque a la fortaleza de Naraku será a mediados de Abril, en aproximadamente tres meses más—dijo Inu Yasha.

- Ese tiempo será suficiente para contactar a los aliados y hacer llegar sus tropas hasta ti, de manera camuflada, claro está, para que Naraku y sus soldados no puedan percatarse de ello—dijo Tetsu.

- ¿Y cómo nos comunicaremos?—preguntó Kagome – Mucha distancia separa al castillo de la fortaleza… -

- Enviaré a algunos de mis soldados, vestidos encubiertamente como aldeanos, a avisarles de los avances que vayamos logrando con los aliados –

- ¿Y cómo seremos capaces de reconocerlos?—preguntó Miroku.

- Estableceremos una contraseña, que no sea muy fácil de identificar por los enemigos… -

- ¿Y cuál podría ser?—preguntó Souta. Todos comenzaron a pensar.

- ¿Qué tal si usamos la palabra "patito" como contraseña? ñ-ñ—preguntó Miroku, después de pasados unos segundos. Todos los presentes lo miraron.

- No—fue la respuesta general, y siguieron pensando.

- ¿Y la palabra "paralelepípedo"?—preguntó Souta.

- No—dijo Inu Yasha – Después la gente se confunde y empieza a decir "perelulepípodo", "pirilolapópodi" o cosas así ¬¬u –

- Está bien u-u—los demás siguieron pensando.

- Podríamos usar un trabalenguas—propuso Kagome.

- No sé...—dijo Sango - ¿Qué tal si justamente van dos niños jugando a los trabalenguas, de repente dicen el que nosotros usamos de contraseña, por casualidad les preguntamos en voz alta si ellos saben acerca de nuestra misión de acabar con Naraku y pasa uno de sus soldados, descubriendo todo nuestra plan o.ó? (Se nos puso paranoica Sango o.o) —todos la quedaron mirando "raro" - ¿Qué? Puede llegar a pasar u.ú... –

- Mejor sigamos pensando en palabras para contraseña n-nu—dijo Inu Yasha.

Se quedaron pensando unos diez minutos, hasta que por fin a alguien se le ocurrió una contraseña más o menos decente (XD).

- Podríamos usar la frase "Los ángeles se van al cielo" y el soldado debe responder "y los demonios al infierno" ¿Qué piensan—dijo Kagome.

- No me parece tan mala idea...—dijo Tetsu - ¿Qué dicen ustedes? –

- De entre todas las ideas, me parece la mejor…—respondió Midori.

- Eso es verdad—afirmó Inu Yasha.

- Entonces está decidido—dijo Tetsu – Esa será la contraseña –

- Ahora será mejor que sigamos tratando los temas que nos faltan sobre el día en que atacaremos a Naraku—dijo Sango. Los demás asintieron.

Y siguieron hablando del asunto, hasta que fue hora de almorzar. Después de eso, decidieron que se tomarían la tarde libre, para luego en la noche hacer los preparativos para su partida del castillo, al día siguiente. La nieve había cesado de caer, pero a su paso había dejado una gran capa de ella en el suelo.

Inu Yasha y Kagome paseaban por el jardín, mientras Sango, Miroku y Souta jugaban a lanzarse bolas de nieve, como cuando eran niños.

- Mañana volveremos a las aventuras…—dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba junto a Inu hacia el lugar favorito de él.

- Así es—contestó, tomando la mano de la joven ahora que nadie podía verlos, ya que los árboles lograban ocultarlos. Ésta sonrió por el contacto y siguieron caminando, hasta llegar al arroyo, el cual se encontraba congelado por las bajas temperaturas que había en esos momentos.

- Hace tiempo que no estábamos solos—dijo tímidamente. Inu la tomó por la cintura, acercándola a él.

- Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿No crees?—la miró de manera seductora, acercándose cada vez más al rostro de la chica, el cual mostraba un lindo color rojo. Era muy tímida para esas cosas, pero aún así le gustaba mucho estar con Inu Yasha – Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas ¿lo sabías?—antes de que pudiera contestar, fue callada por un tierno beso, el cual se fue volviendo más apasionado.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse, pero debían hacerlo, ya que la falta de aire era evidente. Ambos se sentaron y Kagome se acurrucó en el pecho de Inu Yasha, quien la rodeó con sus brazos. Estuvieron así, en silencio, hasta que la joven lo interrumpió.

- Me gusta mucho estar a tu lado—sonrió – Me haces muy feliz –

- Al igual que tú a mi—la abrazó más fuerte, para que no le diera frío. Siguieron un rato disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que decidieron que lo mejor era regresar, ya que los padres de Kagome sospecharían por la ausencia de ambos.

- Lo mejor será mantener esto en secreto—murmuró, cuando ya se acercaban a donde se encontraban los demás – Eso lo hace más emocionante—sonrió, mientras que el joven asentía.

Cuando aparecieron de entre los árboles, bolas de nieve fueron a dar directo a sus caras, lo que los dejó bastante desorientados por algunos segundos.

- ¿Quién…—iba a preguntar Inu Yasha, cuando otra bola llegó a su rostro. Pudo escuchar risas a lo lejos y enseguida distinguió a sus dueños. Se quitó la nieve de la cara y preparó un contraataque – _Me las pagarán_—pensó, arrojándoles bolas de nieve a Sango, Miroku y Souta, quienes se sorprendieron por un momento, pero le siguieron el juego a Inu Yasha.

Al final, Kagome también se les unió en esa "guerra de nieve", como ella y sus hermanos acostumbraban llamarla cuando eran unos niños. Después de una media hora, todos estaban exhaustos y empapados, por lo que tuvieron que volver a sus habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa y descansar un poco. Kaede fue de cuarto en cuarto, llevándoles té para que entraran en calor. Todos le agradecieron por el gesto.

La hora de la cena llegó y pasó tranquilamente, sin ningún inconveniente. Luego de eso, los jóvenes viajeros comenzaron a preparar sus cosas para el día siguiente, en el cual volverían a viajar como lo hacían antes de llegar al castillo Higurashi.

La señora Midori se encontraba bastante triste por la partida de sus hijas, ya que pensaba que no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para compartir con ellas, después de tantos años en los que no había podido disfrutar de su presencia. Por ello, se reunió con Kagome y Sango en la habitación de la primera (el cuarto de huéspedes, ya que después de todo, la joven nunca se cambió a su verdadera habitación n.nU).

- Voy a extrañarlas mucho, mis queridas hijas—dijo afligida Midori – Después de tanto tiempo, las he vuelto a ver… y tienen que irse tan rápido… Siento que me he perdido muchas de sus experiencias, así como su paso de niñas a mujeres… Me encantaría haber estado ahí para apoyarlas y aconsejarles en lo que fuese necesario… -

- No te preocupes mamá—dijo Kagome con un tono comprensivo – Cuando volvamos, podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido, y crear buenos recuerdos a partir de momentos que vamos a vivir junto a ti, cuando todo esto acabe –

- Eso es verdad—dijo Sango con una sonrisa.

- Pero tengo tanto miedo por lo que pueda pasarles… Esto es algo muy arriesgado… Qué daría yo por tener que evitarles ese riesgo, y que nada les pasara… Yo las quiero mucho, y tengo miedo de perderlas otra vez… Ustedes me comprenden¿verdad? –

- Así es, pero no temas por nosotras… Tenemos medios como para defendernos ante el enemigo, de eso no te debes preocupar—sonrió – Si de algo nos han servido todos estos años de entrenamiento en la fortaleza de Naraku, ha sido para volvernos tan fuertes como el mejor de los guerreros ¿cierto, Kagome? –

- Sí, Sango tiene mucha razón mamá. No debes preocuparte tanto por nosotras y nuestra seguridad. Sabemos como defendernos –

- Esta bien… confiaré en sus habilidades y en que serán capaces de superar todos los obstáculos que se les presenten—se quedaron un momento en silencio – Bueno mis pequeñas, será mejor que descansen, ya que una jornada agotadora les espera mañana. Buenas noches –

- Buenas noches—contestaron ambas – Que descanses –

- Igualmente—les dijo su madre y salió de la habitación.

- Será mejor que yo también me vaya—dijo Sango – Te dejo para que descanses –

- Esta bien. Buenas noches –

- Buenas noches—salió del cuarto.

El día de la partida llegó para los jóvenes viajeros. Después de haber desayunado, todos los habitantes del castillo se reunieron en la entrada de éste, para despedir a los que abandonaban el lugar, en busca de la libertad de la nación.

- Bueno, ya es hora de que nos vayamos—dijo Inu Yasha.

- Sólo nos queda desearles la mayor de las suertes—les dijo Midori.

- Y también, quiero decirles que no se confíen demasiado de la gente a la que no conocen bien… Reconocerán a los aliados, además de por la contraseña, porque haré que lleven un distintivo que ustedes distinguirán enseguida: será una cinta blanca en la muñeca, la cual llevará unas alas en sus extremos—Kaede se acercó a ellos y a cada uno le entregó un lazo con esas características – Si ven a personas que forman parte del enemigo, deberán esconderlos, para que no nos descubran. Nuestro plan se sustenta en parte por el elemento sorpresa—sonrió.

- Así lo haremos—respondió Kagome – Cuídate mucho, papá –

- Igualmente hija, y ustedes también—les dijo a Sango, Inu Yasha y Miroku.

- No se preocupe, sabemos como defendernos de los enemigos—dijo el último. Midori se acercó a Kagome, y la hizo alejarse un poco del grupo.

- Que te vaya muy bien con Inu Yasha—le susurró al oído, a lo que automáticamente la joven se sonrojó.

- ¿Có-cómo lo… -

- ¿Qué cómo lo sé?—le preguntó – Las madres sabemos y nos damos cuentas de más cosas de las que tu piensas—sonrió – Siempre pensé que ustedes se veían tan tiernos juntos cuando eran pequeños, pero ahora que ya crecieron también hacen tan linda pareja—sus ojos mostraban felicidad, mientras el sonrojo aumentaba en las mejillas de Kagome. (Las mamás siempre logran darse cuenta de todo lo que nos pasa -.-u No sé cómo lo hacen ¬¬u)

- No digas eso mamá, que me apenas... -

- Ya me puedo imaginar a mis lindos nietos—su rostro mostraba ilusión ante la idea.

- ¿Ni-nietos? o/o?—Kagome no sabía que tenía tanta capacidad para ruborizarse, ni si su rostro podría seguir soportándolo. (XD)

- Sí, nietos n.n Bueno, será mejor que volvamos con los demás—tomó la mano de su hija y la llevó prácticamente arrastrando de vuelta. Luego tomó la mano de Sango y la apartó del grupo, tal como había hecho antes con su hermana.

- ¿Qué te dijo Midori, Kagome?—le preguntó su padre.

- Na-nada importante—una risa nerviosa acompañó sus palabras, mientras movía sus manos en señal de negación.

- Esta bien, pero no tienes por qué ponerte tan nerviosa por eso—sonrió. Sango volvió, junto a Midori, tan ruborizada como había estado su hermana.

- Veo que mamá te habló de algo parecido a lo que me dijo a mí…—le susurró Kagome al oído, a lo que Sango asintió.

- Bueno, ya es hora de irnos—dijo Inu Yasha – Gracias por todo –

- No hay de qué, sabes que eres parte de la familia desde hace mucho tiempo ya—dijo Midori – _En varios sentidos_—pensó maliciosamente, mientras los demás comenzaban a caminar alejándose del castillo (Creo que la señora Midori no ha resultado ser una santa XD) – ¡Cuida muy bien de mi hija Kagome, por favor¡Y tú haz lo mismo con Sango, Miroku!—exclamó, los que hizo enrojecer las mejillas de sus hijas al instante.

- Mamá ¬¬—dijeron las aludidas al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Adiós¡Cuídense mucho!—exclamaba Souta, mientras se despedía con una mano agitándola en el aire.

- ¡Ustedes también!—gritó Kagome, cuando ya no se hacían visibles para los demás.

Siguieron su camino a través de la aldea, donde todos los saludaban alegremente. No conocían cuales eran las identidades de los jóvenes, ni cual era su verdadera misión, pero aún así sentían que ellos llevarían a cabo algo importante, se podía ver en sus miradas, por lo que algunos aldeanos hacían reverencias ante ellos, las que los jóvenes respondían con sonrisas.

Cuando ya hubieron salido de la aldea, decidieron tomar el camino "habitual" para ellos: el bosque. Allí, Sango y Kagome se cambiaron sus vestimentas por unas más cómodas, en este caso las que pertenecían a las Princesas de la Muerte. (Ahora que recuerdo… u.ú Nunca les describí como era ese traje XD Lo siento, ahora mismo viene la descripción n.nu Hontou ni gomen nasai -.- (De veras lo siento mucho) ) Aquellos atuendos consistían en un kimono blanco de manga larga, que llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, un pantalón largo abombado en la parte de abajo, color verde oscuro, una cinta roja larga anudada a la altura de la cintura, que sujetaba el kimono y unas sandalias. (Tengo un dibujo del traje y también del que usó anteriormente "Aome" n.n Si quieren, pueden pedírmelos a mi mail, el cual es **_danychankawaii (arroba) gmail . com_** o sino me dicen en un review que lo quieren ver, me dan su mail y yo se los envío n-n).

Estuvieron viajando por algunos días, sin mayores inconvenientes más que los ataques de algunos monstruos, en que la nieve se derritió en su totalidad, siéndoles el caminar por entre el bosque un poco más fácil.

Comenzaba a hacerse de noche y no se veía ninguna aldea cerca, por lo que tendrían que pasar la noche a la intemperie. Ya estaban asimilando la idea, cuando vieron a una joven y bella mujer que se encontraba a la orilla del río.

- Buenas noches, viajeros—dijo la joven, tomando una cubeta que había llenado con agua hace poco. Tenía el cabello color castaño, largo y trenzado, ojos color gris, piel blanca y era de estatura mediana. Vestía un kimono color celeste, con una cinta blanca.

- Buenas noches, linda jovencita—le dijo Miroku, acercándose a ella y tomando una de sus manos. Sango le mandó una mirada fulminante, lo que le hizo apartarse inmediatamente de la mujer (Sango me da miedo a veces o.oU)

- ¿Tienen dónde quedarse esta noche?—les preguntó.

- Pensábamos dormir a la intemperie—respondió Kagome.

- Podrían quedarse en mi casa, si así lo prefieren—les ofreció la mujer.

- ¿No hay ningún problema?—preguntó algo desconfiada Sango.

- No. Mi casa es bastante grande para todos y no creo que mi esposo tenga problemas en que ustedes se queden—les explicó.

- ¿Su... esposo?—preguntó Miroku, algo desilusionado. Sango lo golpeó en la cabeza con su Hiraikotsu.

- ¿Por qué puedo notar cierto tono de decepción en tu voz, Miroku?—le preguntó la joven amenazante. El joven prefirió alejarse un poco de ella y ponerse entre Kagome e Inu Yasha, a quienes una gota les apareció en la cabeza. (Parece que lo mujeriego no se le quita a Miroku... -.-u)

- Síganme, por favor—les dijo la mujer, a lo que los demás obedecieron. Después de unos minutos, pudieron ver una casa a lo lejos. Se veía bastante grande para estar en medio del bosque.

Siguieron caminando unos momentos más, hasta que arribaron al lugar

- Ryu, he vuelto a casa—dijo la mujer.

- Bienvenida—escucharon una voz desde uno de los cuartos de la residencia.

- Tenemos visitas—le informó.

- Discúlpenme por no poder ir a recibirlos. Me encuentro algo enfermo, por lo que estoy descansando en mi habitación—les explicó.

- No hay problema, señor Ryu—dijo Kagome – Discúlpenos a nosotros por incomodarlo –

- No se preocupe señorita—respondió desde la lejanía, mientras tosía fuertemente.

- Bueno, les mostraré las habitaciones en las cuales descansarán esta noche. Síganme—comenzó a caminar – Aquí—señaló a su izquierda – Dormirá usted, señorita...—le dijo a Sango.

- Sango Asakura—les respondió. Todos habían acordado que las jóvenes usarían su apellido falso, para proteger su identidad.

- Y en la habitación contigua, dormirá la joven que se encuentra a su lado ¿Cómo se llama, señorita? –

- Kagome Asakura—le respondió.

- Yo soy Inu Yasha Iwasaki, y él es Miroku Tsujimoto—los presentó a ambos. Ellos también habían cambiado sus apellidos, por su seguridad (recuerden que el verdadero apellido de Inu Yasha es Taisho y el de Miroku, Takatsu)

- Joven Iwasaki, su habitación es la que está enfrente de la de la señorita Kagome, y la de usted, joven Takatsu, la que está enfrente del cuarto de la joven Sango –

- Esta bien, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, señora… -

- Fumiko Tsukino, para servirles—hizo una pequeña reverencia – Bueno, yo iré a hacer la cena. Descansen hasta entonces—se retiró.

- _No sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…—_pensó Kagome – Bueno, nos vemos luego, supongo—dijo con una sonrisa.

- Descansemos mientras podamos, así tendremos más energías para seguir con nuestro viaje mañana—dijo Sango.

- Opino lo mismo que ustedes—dijo Miroku – Lo mejor será descansar –

- Después de la cena discutimos acerca de lo que haremos mañana—dijo Inu Yasha, a lo que los demás asintieron, y cada uno entró a su habitación.

Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después la señora Tsukino llamó a todos para cenar, menos a su esposo, a quien le había dado su cena unos minutos antes en la habitación que éste ocupaba.

- Aquí está la cena—les dijo la mujer, mientras hacía abandono del lugar – Iré a acompañar a Ryu, discúlpenme por no estar con ustedes –

- No se preocupe—dijo Sango – El señor Ryu la necesita –

- Que tengan buen provecho—se retiró.

Comenzaron a comer, cosa que terminaron de hacer una meda hora después. Llevaron los platos sucios a la cocina y allí los lavaron, para no hacer trabajar en exceso a Fumiko. Pensaron que ella debería estar bastante ocupada, atendiendo al señor Tsukino.

Los jóvenes viajeros mostraban un gran cansancio en sus caras, por lo que decidieron que lo mejor era ir a dormir, ya que ya habían hablado de lo que harían al día siguiente mientras comían su cena.

- Buenas noches, que descansen—les deseó Kagome a Sango y Miroku, mientras cada cual cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Sólo quedaron ella e Inu Yasha en el corredor de la casa – Será mejor que nosotros también nos durmamos—dijo con una sonrisa, pero repentinamente el chico la acercó a él y la abrazó protectoramente - ¿Qué sucede, Inu Yasha? –

- Siento que algo malo va a pasar…—dijo él en un susurro.

- En este lugar estamos a salvo de cualquier monstruo o soldado de Naraku… Nadie nos va a encontrar aquí, en medio del bosque… Es un buen sitio para pasar la noche—puso su mano en la mejilla del joven, mirándolo tiernamente – No debes preocuparte—sonrió – Nada va a pasarnos—devolvió el abrazo a Inu. Se quedaron así un momento, hasta que ambos fueron restándole fuerza al abrazo – Vamos a dormirnos nosotros también ¿está bien? –

- De acuerdo, pero antes…—besó a la joven – Que tengas buenas noches—le dijo, cuando ambos se separaron.

- Tu también—le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró a su habitación.

Todos se quedaron dormidos apenas pusieron sus cabezas en la almohada, no notando el paso de las horas, el cual trajo consigo un nuevo día. Ninguno de los viajeros había despertado aún, cuando Fumiko entró a la habitación de Kagome.

- Señorita Asakura, despierte por favor—le pidió la señora, mientras movía suavemente el cuerpo de la joven, para despertarla.

- ¿Señora Fumiko?—preguntó algo adormilada - ¿Qué sucede¿Qué hora es? –

- Aún es bastante temprano, pero necesito pedirle un favor, señorita Kagome –

- ¿Qué pasa?—se levantó.

- Mi esposo se ha puesto peor, y necesito que alguien me ayude a buscar hierbas medicinales para poder darle algo que lo alivie ¿Podría usted ayudarme, con sus conocimientos de sacerdotisa? –

- Sí. Sólo déjeme vestirme y la acompañaré –

- La espero, con su permiso—se retiró de la habitación.

Kagome se vistió y se arregló un poco, para luego salir de la casa junto con la señora Tsukino.

- No puedo ver ninguna planta medicinal por aquí—dijo Kagome, volteando a ver a la mujer.

- Más al fondo podremos encontrar algunas—le dijo Tsukino, caminando detrás de la joven – No te preocupes, ya las encontraremos –

- _La que debería estar preocupada es ella, no yo… Es su esposo el que se encuentra delicado de salud, no el mío…—_pensó la joven. Caminaron unos minutos más, internándose en el bosque - ¿Ya estamos cerca?—preguntó, mientras trataba de dar calor a sus manos. Hacía mucho frío.

- Sólo un poco más adelante—dijo casi en un susurro, mientras una sonrisa malvada se formaba en sus labios.

De repente, Kagome comenzó a sentir un extraño olor que rodeaba el ambiente. Empezó a sentirse mareada y somnolienta, por lo que se arrodilló, tratando de mantenerse despierta. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Fumiko llevaba puesta una máscara, que impedía que aquella sustancia que estaba en el aire pudiera ser inhalada por ella.

- ¿Usted… planeó todo esto?—trataba de no respirar, pero le era muy difícil. Cada vez los efectos de lo que había alrededor estaban afectándola más.

- No sólo yo… pero eso no importa, ya que ahora te diriges al país de los sueños. Ryu, hazte cargo de ella—llamó a un hombre que se encontraba cerca de ambas, el cual se comenzó a acercar a la chica – Buenas noches, señorita Kagome Asakura…—fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y el sueño se apoderara de su cuerpo, dejándola a merced de sus enemigos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Hola! Hola! n.n! Volví en el plazo de las dos semanas XDD Y este capítulo ha estado bastante más emocionante que algunos anteriores, y han sucedido muchas cosas! Al fin han hecho abandono del Castillo Higurashi, y han vuelto a sus aventuras, pero nuevos peligros los acechan :S Sobretodo a Kagome, a quien le acaban de tender una trampa los Tsukino O.o

¿Por qué han secuestrado a Kagome los esposos Tsukino¿Cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones¿Podrán hacer algo Inu Yasha, Sango y Miroku, por salvar a su amiga, hermana y compañera?

Eso y más, en el próximo capítulo de este fic, titulado **"Desaparición"**. Aquí un adelanto ;D!

* * *

_Estaba oscuro, por lo que no podía apreciar e identificar bien el lugar donde se encontraba. Aún se sentía algo mareada y adormilada, por los efectos de aquel olor. _

_- ¿Dónde... estoy?—preguntó con dificultad. A lo lejos pudo ver la luz de una antorcha._

_- En una cueva, bastante lejos de tus amigos, por lo demás—escuchó la voz de un hombre, que sonaba bastante maliciosa._

* * *

En este capítulo (el que acaban de leer, el 20 XD), hubo algo más de romanticismo, cosa que algunas de ustedes me estaban pidiendo n.nU Espero que aquellas escenas hayan sido de su agrado n-n y que hayan quedado satisfechas!

Ahora, los agradecimientos a los reviews que me han enviado:

**- K-mila chan: **He estado algo ocupada, pero bien n.n Las continuaciones si llegan, pero con un lapso de 2 semanas entre ellas XD Lo siento por no poder actualizar más rápido, pero el colegio y el preuniversitario me tienen bastante absorbida x.x Je, je, gracias por tu "feliz cumpleaños" non! Y sip, el problema es el pobre Kohaku, que no sabe nada de la verdad :S Pero no podrá enterarse de nada hasta que se encuentre con sus hermanas, y creo que eso no será en un buen tiempo más n.nU También te deseo suerte! Cuídate mucho! Adiós!

**- Meryinustar:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo! Espero verte pronto con otro review ;D! Que te vaya bien n.n!

**- Lady Dragon 84: **Hola! Gracias x tus saludos n-n! No importa cuando hayan sido, sino que lo importante es la intención ;D Me deja muy satisfecha que te guste el rumbo que está tomando la historia n.n Y ahora escribí algo más de momentos románticos y ya comenzaron a desplazarse los personajes XD Llevaban mucho tiempo en el castillo Higurashi o.oU pero era necesario para el desenvolvimiento de la historia n.n

Y si llegas a escribir, yo quiero ser una de las primeras personas en leer tu historia n.n! Me imagino que la universidad debe ser muy difícil, pero te deseo todo el animo y suerte del mundo para que puedas aprobar tus exámenes con excelentes calificaciones n-n!

Cuídate mucho! Y no dudes que eres una de las lectoras a las cuales más aprecio n.n! Suerte! Adiós!

Después de haber terminado las contestaciones, quiero decir que lamentablemente recibí menos reviews de los que esperaba, pero bueno, comprendo lo ocupados que deben estar, seguramente en época de exámenes, como yo x.x! Sólo espero que les vaya muy bien en esos asuntos, y que mi historia les sirva para pasar un buen rato y liberar sus mentes del estrés XD

Bueno, paso a retirarme n.nU Dejo de darles lata XD

Cuídense mucho! Que les vaya bien en todo lo que hagan!

Adiós!

**...:-Dany-Chan-:...**

**

* * *

**

**PD: **Lo de siempre XDD Dejen** R-E-V-I-E-W-S! **De veras que se les agradece mucho por éstos! Y me animan a escribir cada vez más n.n

**PD2: **Sigo con la publicidad a mis fotologs XD El primero** w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / d a n y (guión bajo) chan (guión bajo) draws **, tiene algunos de mis dibujos (sí, además de escritora soy **dibujante** XD) y el segundo** w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / (guión bajo) d a n y (guión bajo) c h a n (guión bajo), **es mi fotolog personal, por si quieren ver como soy realmente... Espero que no se asusten o.oU (si quieren las direcciones como links, se encuentran en mi profile n.n!)


	22. Cap 21: Desaparición

**- Aclaraciones: **

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes **

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes **

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora **

**- Disclaimer: _Inu Yasha y Cía. no son de mi propiedad y jamás lo serán, porque no tengo el dinero suficiente como para comprar los derechos n.nU u.u.._  
**

**

* * *

**"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 21: Desaparición**

Los jóvenes comenzaron a despertar, cada uno en su habitación. Fueron desperezándose de a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz del día. Debía ser mediodía, aproximadamente.

- _Ya es bastante tarde_—pensó Inu Yasha _– Qué extraño que ninguno de los demás me haya despertado… O será que ellos también estaban durmiendo…_—una gota salió de su cabeza. Se levanto y vistió, para ir a ver si sus amigos habían hecho lo mismo. Salió de la habitación y se encontró con ellos.

- Buenos días, Inu Yasha—dijo Sango, bostezando.

- Buenos días—les dijo a ella y Miroku.

- ¿Kagome no ha despertado aún?—preguntó el último.

- Iré a ver—dijo su hermana – Espérenme un momento—tocó la puerta de la habitación de la joven Higurashi - ¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y entró, mas no encontró a nadie allí – No está aquí—les dijo a sus amigos.

- ¿Dónde podrá estar?—preguntó Inu Yasha - ¿Y por qué no nos avisó antes de irse? –

- No lo sé. Preguntémosle a la señora Fumiko si sabe algo de ella—se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Fumiko Tsukino se encontraba cocinando – Buenos días –

- Buenos días—sonrió - ¿Durmieron bien? –

- Bastante bien, cómo si nos hubiesen dado una poción para dormir—dijo Miroku, en tono de broma, a lo que Tsukino tuvo un leve cambio en su cara, que se volvió algo más sombría.

- Que bueno…—mostró una sonrisa forzada.

- Por cierto... Hay algo que queríamos preguntarle—dijo Inu Yasha.

- ¿Y qué sería eso? –

- ¿Sabe usted dónde está nuestra compañera Kagome?—preguntó Miroku.

- Mmm...—pensó un poco – Creo que la oí salir muy temprano de aquí...—les respondió – No sé a dónde se habrá dirigido, pero seguramente pronto volverá, no se preocupen—sonrió.

- Esta bien. Gracias por la información—Sango hizo una reverencia.

- No hay de qué. Por cierto... ¿Se quedarán a almorzar aquí? –

- No lo sabemos... Debemos esperar hasta que Kagome regrese—respondió Inu Yasha.

- Esta bien ¿Quieren algo de comer? –

- Si no es mucha molestia...—dijo Miroku.

- Claro que no. En unos minutos les tendré listo algo. Esperen en el comedor –

- Gracias—dijeron todos y se dirigieron allí.

* * *

Estaba oscuro, por lo que no podía apreciar e identificar bien el lugar donde se encontraba. Aún se sentía algo mareada y adormilada, por los efectos de aquel olor. 

- ¿Dónde... estoy?—preguntó con dificultad. A lo lejos pudo ver la luz de una antorcha.

- En una cueva, bastante lejos de tus amigos, por lo demás—escuchó la voz de un hombre, que sonaba bastante maliciosa.

- ¿Quién... es usted? –

- Tú no me conoces, ya que nunca has podido verme a la cara, pero seguramente sabes mi nombre. Soy Ryu, Ryu Tsukino –

- ¿El esposo de la señora Fumiko?—comenzó a salir lentamente del letargo en el que se encontraba. La luz permitió ver que estaba atada de pies y manos.

- Así es—se acercó a ella y levantó el rostro de la chica con una de sus manos - ¿Tu nombre es Kagome, no? –

- Sí –

- Eres muy hermosa—ella lo miró desafiante – Si no estuviera casado, te haría mi esposa en poco tiempo. Aunque no me puedo quejar... Fumiko también es muy bonita, y excelente mujer, además –

- ¿Por qué me tiene aquí¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer conmigo?—preguntó directamente.

- Te necesito para llevar a cabo mis planes...—contestó, mientras dejaba la antorcha que llevaba consigo, en una argolla que se encontraba en las paredes de roca de la cueva.

- ¿Qué clases de planes son esos? –

- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Bueno, ya me cansé de tanta pregunta. Será mejor que te pongas a dormir otra vez—acercó un paño humedecido con una extraña sustancia a su rostro. Ella trató de eludirlo desesperadamente, mas no pudo por sus ataduras, por lo que pronto volvió a dormirse.

- _Inu Yasha, ayúdame, por favor...—_fue lo último que pensó, antes de caer ante el sueño.

- Espera un poco más, Kagome Asakura, que quizás pronto salgas de aquí...—murmuró el hombre, antes de salir de la cueva.

* * *

Comenzaron a pasar las horas y no había señales de la joven que "supuestamente" había salido sola y temprano de la casa. Inu Yasha ya estaba bastante inquieto, y en muchas ocasiones había tratado de salir a buscarla, mas Fumiko inventaba muchos pretextos para mantenerlos allí dentro, aunque ya se les estaban acabando, por lo que no podría retenerlos por mucho más tiempo.

- _No aguanto más sin saber nada de Kagome_—pensó Inu Yasha desesperado, y se levantó súbitamente de donde se encontraba – Iré a buscarla. No es normal que se tarde tanto en volver de lo que haya tenido que hacer—dijo decidido.

- Nosotros también te acompañaremos—dijo Sango, levantándose junto a Miroku.

- Es nuestro deber. Ella es nuestra amiga y compañera—dijo el chico.

- Vamos, entonces—dijo Inu Yasha, tomando a Tetsusaiga por si necesitaba luchar contra algún enemigo.

Fumiko los miraba de reojo, escondida en uno de los cuartos de la casa.

- ¿Estás seguro de que hiciste bien tu trabajo?—le preguntó a alguien más, que estaba junto a ella.

- Claro que sí—le respondió la voz de un hombre – No serán capaces de encontrarla, está muy bien escondida –

- Confío en ti, Ryu... –

- Haré lo que sea por conseguir lo que quiero...—dijo misteriosamente.

Había comenzado a nevar, lo que dificultaba la visión para los jóvenes.

- ¡Kagome!—gritaba Inu Yasha fuertemente, para hacerse escuchar, aunque la joven estuviese lejos.

- ¡Kagome!—gritaban los otros dos, esperando encontrar pronto a su amiga. Así estuvieron una media hora, buscando por lo alrededores, pero no obtenían resultados.

- ¡Maldición!—exclamó - ¿Dónde se podrá haber metido? –

- No lo sé, pero no debería estar muy lejos ¿no?—dijo Sango.

- Todo depende de la hora en la cuál haya salido de la casa—dijo Miroku – La señora Tsukino dijo que fue bastante temprano –

- ¿Pero por qué no habrá esperado hasta que estuviésemos todos despiertos para acompañarla? O por lo menos me hubiese despertado a mí, que no hubiese tenido ningún inconveniente en ir con ella –

- Ayer en la noche tuve un mal presentimiento...—dijo Inu Yasha – Quizás era debido a esto, aunque... Sospecho que algo extraño está pasando en la casa de los Tsukino... Siento que algo nos están ocultando... –

- Yo también tengo esa sensación...—dijo Sango – La señora Fumiko nos está ocultando información, creo... –

- Quizás tiene alguna intención escondida en todo esto—dijo Miroku.

Sintieron un ruido extraño, que provenía de unos arbustos que se encontraban detrás del grupo.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó Inu Yasha, mas no recibió respuesta. Sango fue a ver, pero no encontró a nadie, por lo que se internó un poco en el bosque detrás de los matorrales, no obstante su búsqueda no dio frutos.

- ¿Pudiste ver algo Sango?—preguntó Miroku.

- No. Quizás fue nuestra imaginación—respondió ella – Vamos a ver si encontramos pistas de mi hermana cerca del río –

- Vamos—respondieron los jóvenes y se fueron para iniciar su búsqueda.

Algo lejos de allí, una silueta se acercaba a la cueva donde se encontraba secuestrada Kagome, quien había despertado hace unos minutos, e intentaba de manera desesperada quitarse las ataduras que la imposibilitaban de escapar.

- ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó una voz - ¿Tienes mucho frío¿O hambre? –

- ¿Cómo quiere que esté, señor Tsukino?—lo miró directamente.

- Veo que eres muy valiente, jovencita...—rió – Me agradas –

- Pues usted a mi no me agrada en lo más mínimo. Déjeme salir de aquí—le exigió.

- Todo a su tiempo, señorita Asakura, todo a su tiempo...—se mantuvieron un momento en silencio – Por cierto, le traje un poco de comida... Para que vea que no soy un secuestrador desconsiderado...—le dejó un tazón con arroz al lado.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a comer?—preguntó disgustada. Verdaderamente estaba harta de la situación y lo único que quería era salir de allí y encontrarse con sus amigos.

- Usted debe averiguar cómo hacerlo. Yo sólo cumplo con traerle algo de alimento, para hacer su estadía aquí más amena –

- ¿Por qué me tiene en esta cueva¿Qué es lo que pretende? –

- Mediante usted quiero conseguir algo que he deseado por mucho tiempo...—le dijo con un tono malicioso.

- ¿Y qué es eso¡Exijo saberlo! –

- La espada que porta uno de sus amigos. La legendaria katana Tetsusaiga –

- ¿Por qué desea tener la espada? –

- Le voy a dejar con la duda—rió – Olvidaba que también le traje algo de agua—le dejó un tazón lleno del cristalino líquido al lado del arroz – Buen provecho—se comenzó a retirar de la cueva.

- ¡Déjeme salir de aquí!—exclamó, pero Ryu ya había hecho abandono de la cueva – Qué alguien me ayude, por favor…—murmuró afligida, mientras las lágrimas corrían sin restricción por sus ojos.

La búsqueda en el río no había tenido frutos. Si es que alguna vez Kagome o alguien más habían estado en ese lugar, la nieve que caía constantemente se había encargado de borrar sus huellas. Aún así, los jóvenes no desistían en su deseo por buscar a la chica.

- Tenemos que encontrarla, aunque estemos hasta después de la medianoche buscándola—dijo Inu Yasha decidido.

- Yo te apoyo, pero... ya está oscureciendo (los días de invierno son más cortos n.nu) y nuestra búsqueda seguramente no nos llevará a nada. Deberemos reanudar la búsqueda mañana—dijo Sango.

- Ella tiene razón, Inu Yasha—dijo Miroku – Lo mejor será suspender la búsqueda hasta el día siguiente... –

- ¡No puedo hacerlo!—exclamó, cayendo arrodillado al suelo y lo golpeó con impotencia - ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!—lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a caer por sus ojos – Debe estar sufriendo mucho... –

- Aún no estamos seguros de que la hayan secuestrado—dijo Miroku – Aunque es lo más probable...—Inu se levantó.

- Casi tengo la certeza de que algo tienen que ver los esposos Tsukino con esto—dijo Sango – Vamos a encararlos y obligarlos a decirnos la verdad –

- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento—dijo Inu Yasha, comenzando a correr junto con sus compañeros hacia la residencia Tsukino.

Se demoraron un buen rato en llegar allí, ya que la nieve hacía muy difícil el correr, aunque ya hubiese dejado de caer del cielo. Se apresuraron en entrar a la casa, pero por más que buscaron en todos los cuartos y rincones, no pudieron hallar ni a Fumiko ni a Ryu.

- Han escapado—dijo Inu Yasha, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

- He encontrado algo, que no había visto cuando vine a buscar a mi hermana por la mañana—dijo Sango, desde la habitación que antes había ocupado Kagome. Los chicos fueron a aquel cuarto – Miren esto—les entregó una nota que decía lo siguiente:

"_Fui en busca de unas hierbas medicinales junto con la señora Fumiko, para el señor Ryu. No se preocupen por mi, que volveré en poco tiempo, lo más pronto posible..."_

_ ** Kagome**_

- Esto nos confirma que fue la señora Fumiko la que se llevó a Kagome—dijo Inu Yasha, bastante enojado – Ella fue engañada por Tsukino, quien seguramente la convenció de ir a ayudarle, pero en realidad la secuestró –

- Así debió haber sido—dijo Miroku.

- Pero no podemos ir a buscarlos...—objetó Sango – Es muy tarde, y ya esta muy oscuro como para continuar con nuestras labores... –

- Tenemos que descansar y renovar fuerzas para con nuevas energías seguir buscando a Kagome. Cansados no conseguiremos nada... –

- Esta bien—aceptó a regañadientes Inu Yasha.

- Iré a ver si en la cocina hay algo de alimento, para poder preparar algo para la cena. Trataré de no tardarme mucho—dijo Sango y sonrió, dirigiéndose a cocinar.

- Yo iré a descansar un momento—dijo Miroku – Y te recomiendo hacer lo mismo. No te angusties, vamos a encontrarla—sonrió y entró a su habitación. Inu Yasha hizo lo mismo.

- _Sí algo llega a pasarle a Kagome, no me lo perdonaré... Me prometí protegerla y no dejar que nada le pasara... Y mientras estaba dormido, se la llevan como si nada... ¡Maldición!_—pensó el joven, afligido y enfurecido a la vez - _¿Por qué se le habrán llevado¿Qué pretenden conseguir con su secuestro? Si querían llevarse a alguien, podrían haberme llevado a mí...—_esta situación realmente lo tenía muy frustrado. Sentía que no podía hacer nada por una de las personas a las que más amaba en el mundo. Además, se preguntaba si estaría muy mal, donde sea que la tuviesen escondida – _No tengas miedo Kagome, apenas amanezca saldré en tu búsqueda, hasta encontrarte y darles su merecido a la gente que te tiene secuestrada... Te lo prometo..._ –

La noche pasó lentamente para todos, ya que con dificultad pudieron conciliar el sueño, hasta que Sango, en la cocina de la casa, encontró unas hierbas con las cuales se preparaba una infusión, la cual era muy buena para hacer dormir a la gente. Sospecharon que ésta había sido utilizada con ellos mismos la noche anterior, con el té que les había llevado Fumiko cuando habían terminado de cenar.

- No puedo creer que hayamos confiado en gente como esa...—dijo Miroku, observando la tasa en la que había tomado la infusión preparada por Sango, pero con mucha menor cantidad de hierbas que las que había utilizado la señora Tsukino, dándoles unas reconfortantes horas de sueño, en las cuales casi olvidaron lo que acontecía en esos momentos. La joven Higurashi preparó algo para comer en el desayuno y luego de eso salieron de la casa, para seguir buscando a Kagome.

Mientras tanto, en la cueva en la que la joven estaba escondida, se encontraban también Fumiko y Ryu, ocultos de Inu Yasha y su grupo.

- ¿Y cuándo vamos a pedirle que nos entregue la espada?—preguntó Fumiko a su esposo. Kagome estaba despierta escuchando su conversación, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, simulando que aún dormía. Así podría descubrir que estaban tramando esos dos.

- Pronto, no te impacientes. Falta poco para que al fin podamos llevar la vida que siempre hemos deseado... Esa espada debe costar una fortuna, ya verás lo rápido en que nos convertiremos en unos millonarios... –

- _¿Sólo para eso desean la espada de Inu Yasha?—_pensó Kagome – _Es un fin muy ruin. Esa arma fue creada para salvar a Japón del reinado de Naraku, no para ser vendida como un artefacto que sólo proporcionará dinero, y que pasará por manos de gente malvada y ambiciosa, tal como estos dos que tengo al frente mío..._ _Pero estoy segura de que Inu Yasha no permitirá que se la lleven, para él tiene un gran valor, tanto sentimental como valórico... y también le ayudará a cumplir con su misión como elegido... –_

_- _Hemos estado esperando esta oportunidad por mucho tiempo... No podemos desperdiciarla así como así...—dijo la mujer, apoyándose en una de las paredes de la cueva.

- Fue una suerte que justamente anduvieras por el bosque cuando te viste por casualidad al "grupito" y pudiste darte cuenta de que la legendaria Tetsusaiga era portada por uno de ellos... Sólo me pregunto que hará en manos de un chico, que es aún un niño... Debería poseerla un gran señor, o algo así...—dijo Ryu, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eso no importa ahora. Hay que aprovechar que está cerca de nosotros—su cara mostró una expresión malvada.

- Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de que vayamos por la espada. Necesito que me acompañes –

- Esta bien, vamos—dejó de apoyarse en la pared y siguió a Ryu, quien salía de la cueva. Kagome quedó sola en aquel lugar, sólo iluminado por la tenue luz de una antorcha.

- _Debo evitar de alguna manera que se apoderen de Colmillo de Acero...—_pensó ella – _Quizás si pudiera hacer algo que delate mi presencia a los demás, y les pueda advertir de los planes de los señores Tsukino... ¿Pero cómo? Estando atada no puedo salir de aquí... Debo encontrar otra forma... que no dependa de mi libertad para entregarles esa información..._—se quedó unos minutos meditando una solución – Ya sé que puedo hacer—dijo emocionada y comenzó a cantar.

_El deseo de unir nos alentará  
da porque vivir  
yo lo sé, yo lo sé...  
_

_Sin una ilusión  
no hay anhelos ya  
y tu corazón  
pronto así se marchitará..._

La cueva ayudaba a que se amplificara su voz, por lo que podía ser escuchada a varios metros a la redonda. Para su suerte, los señores Tsukino se habían alejado bastante rápido del lugar, por lo que no podrían oírla, ni descubrir sus planes.

_Ven junto a mí y podrás sentir  
mi deseo de crecer.  
_

_Algo quiero hacer  
Mucho hay que reunir..._

A lo lejos, escucharon un murmullo. A medida que seguían caminando, se dieron cuenta de que aquel "murmullo", tenía melodía y más parecía una canción que sólo una voz que hablaba.

_El ser joven te da la inquietud  
y mi impulso es como una luz...  
_

_Cada instante valioso será  
nuestra meta aún muy lejos está..._

Ahora podían distinguir más claramente la voz. Se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Kagome, la cual seguramente les estaba dando alguna pista para encontrar su paradero.

- ¡Vamos¡Rápido!—exclamó Inu Yasha, comenzando a correr a donde se sentía más fuerte el sonido de la voz de su amada.

Lamentablemente había algo con lo que no contaban: era que los esposos Tsukino se hubiesen acercado nuevamente a la cueva y que escucharan la voz de su "rehén", así que se apresuraron en llegar allí, tomaron a la chica—en ese momento se interrumpió abruptamente su canción—y comenzaron a sacarla de la caverna. Lograron hacerlo rápido, ya que ambos eran ninjas. (Se lo tenían bien escondido o.ó Por eso Ryu lograba salir de la casa sin que nadie más se diese cuenta... -.-u).

Cuando Sango, Miroku e Inu Yasha lograron llegar a la cueva, no encontraron a nadie. Esto los decepcionó y les hizo preocuparse aún más por su amiga a la vez. Decidieron registrar la caverna en busca de alguna pista. Tomaron una antorcha que se encontraba en la entrada y con ella observaron el lugar. Inu Yasha fue el primero en percatarse de que había extraño en el piso: un lazo blanco con unas alas en sus extremos.

- Definitivamente Kagome estuvo aquí—dijo el chico, tomando aquella cinta y apretándola en sus manos.

- Su voz dejó de escucharse hace sólo unos minutos, así que no pueden habérsela llevado lejos de aquí—dedujo Sango.

- Vamos enseguida ¡Tenemos que alcanzarlos!—exclamó Miroku. Los otros asintieron y salieron rápidamente de la cueva.

Mientras tanto, Kagome iba en los brazos de Ryu Tsukino, el cual junto a su esposa iban saltando de árbol en árbol sin ninguna dificultad, al igual como podían hacerlo ella y Sango.

- ¡Suélteme!—trataba de zafarse Kagome, pero la fuerza que ejercía el sujeto en su agarre era bastante fuerte.

- ¿Crees que dejaré escapar la única posibilidad que tengo de conseguir a Tetsusaiga así de fácil?—le preguntó el otro con sarcasmo. Fumiko la miraba con resentimiento, ya que le gustaría que fuera ella quien fuese en ese "abrazo" que le brindaba su esposo a Kagome. Se encontraba muy celosa.

- ¿Por qué no atamos a esta chica a algún árbol?—sugirió Fumiko – Por ejemplo, a aquel que está al otro lado del acantilado... Los otros no podrán alcanzarnos allí, ya que la distancia que separa a ambas orillas es bastante lejana –

- Buena idea—afirmó el hombre. Kagome seguía tratando de escapar y exigiendo su libertad – Ya me estás hartando, jovencita... Fumiko ¿Tienes algo de esa sustancia para dormir aquí? –

- Claro que sí—sacó un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido incoloro, con el cual ella empapó un pañuelo y se lo puso a la joven en el rostro, quedándose ésta dormida al instante.

- Al fin una molestia menos—suspiró molesto.

Lanzó una cuerda al otro lado del precipicio, la cual se enganchó fuertemente a un árbol que se encontraba allí. Ató el otro extremo de la soga en un árbol del lado en que ellos estaban y luego puso unos arneses, con los cuales él, sujetando fuertemente a su rehén, y Fumiko, se deslizaron hacia su destino. Luego de eso, cortaron la cuerda que les había servido para pasar, impidiendo así que sus enemigos la utilizaran en su contra.

Después de esto, ataron a Kagome firmemente al árbol, el cual estaba a la orilla del acantilado, que por lo menos tenía 15 metros de profundidad y en su fondo tenía un torrentoso río.

El grupo de viajeros no tardó en llegar, llevándose una sorpresa al notar la distancia que los separaba de los secuestradores y su rehén.

- ¡Malditos!—la ira de Inu Yasha era visible a simple vista - ¡Suéltenla ahora mismo!—sujetaba su espada con fuerza.

- Los esperábamos—dijo Ryu impasible, ignorando las palabras del príncipe – También quiero decirles que hemos cuidado muy bien de su amiga... Ella se ha portado bastante bien, duerme casi todo el tiempo...—rió maliciosamente.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? –

- Eso no importa... Concentrémonos en los asuntos "importantes" como, por ejemplo, la verdadera razón por la cual secuestramos a esta bella señorita...—con una de sus manos levantó la barbilla de Kagome, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella. Inu Yasha estaba pensando seriamente en asesinar a ese tipo, que se atrevía a tocar impunemente a SU Kagome.

- Aléjate de ella...—su voz denotaba una ira profunda, que llegó a sorprender a sus amigos. Nunca lo habían visto así. Ryu hizo caso a las palabras del príncipe, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Fumiko, ve a preparar los caballos para nuestro escape...—le susurró a su esposa, quien lo veía bastante enojada – Cálmate, sólo estoy jugando con esos chiquillos –

- Esta bien—respondió, aún resentida, y fue a hacer lo que le había ordenado.

- Volviendo a nuestro asunto—dijo el señor Tsukino sonriendo como si la situación fuera de lo más normal—, la razón por la cual tengo a esta joven en mis manos, se debe a que tú tienes algo que yo quiero—le dijo al príncipe.

- ¿Y qué es eso¿Es acaso tan importante como para secuestrarla?—miró a Kagome, quien aún dormía por los somníferos que le habían suministrado.

- Así es. Lo que quiero de usted, joven Iwasaki, es que me entregue aquella espada tan especial que lleva consigo: la legendaria katana "Colmillo de Acero" –

- ¿A Tetsusaiga?—preguntó extrañado el joven príncipe.

- Así es. Por lo que deberás elegir entre la vida de la jovencita aquí presente—señaló a Kagome—y tu espada—sonrió malignamente. Inu apretó con fuerza la espada entre sus manos.

- ¡Usted es un cobarde!—exclamó Sango – Sólo alguien así se escuda en la vida de una persona para obtener lo que quiere –

- Yo hago cualquier cosa por obtener lo que quiero...—su mirada se mostró sombría – No tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para decidir, joven Inu Yasha. Si no lo hace rápido, la señorita Kagome pagará las consecuencias...—trató de presionarlo.

- _No puedo dejar a Kagome a merced de este tipo... Si le llega a pasar algo, no me lo voy a perdonar...—_pensaba el joven – Esta bien, acepto entregar a Tetsusaiga, si usted me devuelve a Kagome—dijo con firmeza.

- Buena decisión. Le lanzaré una cuerda, en la cual debe amarrar a la espada. No se pase de listo. Si intenta cualquier cosa para no cumplir el trato a cabalidad, la señorita pagará las consecuencias. Ya lo sabe...—se apartó de la chica, tomando una cuerda que tenía detrás del árbol, lo suficientemente larga como para atravesar el acantilado, la cual lanzó hacia donde se encontraban el príncipe y sus amigos.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?—le preguntó Miroku a Inu Yasha, quien ataba su espada a la soga.

- Prefiero perder la espada que perderla a ella... No sé si entiendes mi forma de proceder, pero creo que es la mejor... No voy a dejar que nada le pase, mucho menos por mi culpa... –

- Yo te apoyo—dijo Sango, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del Inu – Prefiero que me quiten cualquier cosa material antes de quedarme sin mi hermana—miraba con resentimiento a Ryu – Aunque discrepo en algo contigo: Esto no es culpa tuya. Sólo de los Tsukino –

- Ella tiene razón—dijo Miroku – Tú eres tan inocente como una blanca paloma –

- Preferiría que hubiese menos palabras y más acción...—dijo Ryu algo exasperado - ¿Ya está lista esa espada? –

- Sí—contestó Inu Yasha y el señor Tsukino tiró de la cuerda, acercando la katana a su lado del acantilado.

- Al fin... La espada que tanto he deseado... La tengo en mis manos—sus ojos mostraron maldad.

- ¡Libere a Kagome!—exigió el príncipe. Ryu cortó las cuerdas que ataban a la chica al árbol y sujetó el cuerpo de la chica mientras caía a sus brazos.

- ¿Saben algo? Siempre prefiero dejar algo de "elemento sorpresa" para el final de las cosas...—dejó a Tetsusaiga a un lado y se acercó peligrosamente al borde del acantilado, con Kagome en sus brazos, aún dormida.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer!—dejó de lado la formalidad, pasando a la exasperación y la ira.

- Ya dije que me gustaba agregar un elemento sorpresa a las cosas...—sonrió malvadamente, mientras aflojaba el agarre que tenían sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de la princesa Higurashi – Despídanse de su querida amiga Kagome...—dejó de sostenerla, dejándola caer por el acantilado y luego retirándose tranquilamente, con Tetsusaiga en una de sus manos.

- ¡Noooooooooooo¡Kagome!—gritó desesperado el príncipe.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola n-n! Aquí he venido a actualizar XD Espero que la espera no se les haya hecho muy larga n.nU Al fin terminé de dar mis exámenes con doble calificación x.x Fueron bastante difíciles y fue un mes lleno de pruebas, pero menos mal que ya acabo n-n! Ahora tendré algo más de tiempo para poder escribir XD

Maldito Ryu! ;o;¿Cómo le hace eso a la pobre Kagome? Y todo por obtener una espada... -.-U

¿Qué hará Inu Yasha al respecto¿Se saldrán Ryu y Fumiko con la suya¿Podrán rescatar a Kagome?

Respuestas a estas preguntas y más, en el siguiente capítulo, titulado **"Error del Pasado".** Aquí el adelanto n.n!

* * *

Una joven mujer se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de una especie de guarida, la cual estaba sobre la copa de unos altos árboles pertenecientes a una montaña. Vestía ajustada ropa negra, la cual cubría todo su cuerpo, menos sus manos y sus pantorrillas. También, usaba una falda bastante corta, que daba más sutileza a su delicada figura. Su cabello castaño iba sujeto con una cinta, también negra, en una coleta la cual la hacía ver aún más inocente. Nadie supondría jamás que aquella jovencita era toda una experimentada ninja.

Avanzaba con agilidad, ya que uno de sus superiores necesitaba de su presencia en la zona del cuartel general. Unos temerosos pensamientos inundaban su mente.

- ¿Por qué me habrán llamado? Yo no quise hacer eso... Fue sólo una casualidad. Una infortunada casualidad—comenzó a volver más lentos sus pasos, debido al miedo que la inundaba. Sus ojos grises reflejaban el gran temor que sentía. Se abrazaba a si misma tratando de consolarse.

* * *

¿Qué tendrá que ver aquello con la historia¿A qué se referirá ella con esa "casualidad"? o.o?

Ya saben, las respuestas en la próxima entrega XD

Ahora, las respuestas a los reviews que me enviaron n.n:

**- Lady Dragon 84**: Hola n.n Era mi deber poner más romanticismo XD sino haré que las lectoras pierdan el interés en la historia y eso es lo que menos quiero o.o

Ahora ya sabes por qué secuestraron a Kagome n.nU Aunque se ve que es sólo por ambición, también hay una razón más de trasfondo para esto... En el próximo capítulo la sabrás n.nU

Pronto leeré tu historia n.n Y te dejaré un review con mi opinión ;D

Cuídate mucho! Y ha sido un agrado hablar contigo por Messenger n.n Nos vemos, adiós :D

**- K-mila-chan: **Buenos días – tardes – noches (dependiendo de la hora en que leas esto XDD) Gracias por tu apoyo por lo del tiempo de escribir n.n Mi colegio no se fue nunca a toma, incluso nos hacían pruebas, aunque no fuera ni la mitad del curso o.oU

Ahora ya encontraron a Kagome, lo malo es que no es una situación nada fácil n.nU

Espero que el dibujo que te envié te haya gustado n.n Cuídate mucho! Que tengas suerte en el colegio! Adiós:)

**- Eternal-Vampire**: Hoola n.n Que bueno que te hayas animado a dejarme un review n.n Siempre son muy bien recibidos ;D

Gracias por tus palabras, y enseguida te enviaré el dibujo :D Nos vemos!

**- Lore-chan: **Nueva lectora, wii:D Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto mi fic n.n Eso me alegra mucho :D Cuídate! Y espero verte pronto n.n Adiós!

Bueno, ahora sí me voy n.nU

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y que la historia en general les siga atrayendo tanto como ahora n.n

Cuídense! Espero verlas pronto!

Adiós!

**...-:Dany-Chan:-...**

**

* * *

**PD: Nuevamente la propaganda a mis fotologs XD **w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / d a n y (guión bajo) chan (guión bajo) draws **y** w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / (guión bajo) d a n y (guión bajo) c h a n (guión bajo) ** Espero que los visiten n.n

PD2: Reviews pliz! n.n


	23. Cap 22: Error del Pasado

**- Aclaraciones: **

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora **

**- Disclaimer: _Inu Yasha y Cía. NO me pertenecen, y nunca lo harán, para mi desconsuelo ;o; -.-U_**

**

* * *

**

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 22: Error del Pasado**

Inu Yasha no lo pensó dos veces y se arrojó por el acantilado, dispuesto a salvar a su amada de las garras de la muerte.

- ¡Vayan por Tetsusaiga!—exclamó, mientras caía al torrentoso río y comenzaba a buscar desesperadamente a Kagome por debajo del agua.

- Hagamos lo que nos dijo Inu Yasha—dijo Sango – Debería haber un puente cerca de aquí, iré a ver en las copas de los árboles –

- Yo buscaré si hay una cuerda cerca con la cual podamos cruzar al otro lado, si es que no hay un puente –

- De acuerdo. Démonos prisa—saltó al árbol más cercano y comenzó su búsqueda. El chico buscaba por debajo de lo árboles y los arbustos: debía haber una soga guardada para casos de emergencia. Generalmente las había cerca de los acantilados. (Por lo menos en ese Japón es así XD Que precavidos u.ú)

Su búsqueda duró aproximadamente cinco minutos, hasta que pudieron dar con un puente que quedaba a unos doscientos metros de allí. El puente no se encontraba en el mejor estado, pero no había otra opción.

- Es esto, o nos quedamos sin Tetsusaiga. Y sabemos que esa opción no es válida, así que sólo nos queda cruzarlo...—dijo Miroku, mientras con cuidado iba caminando sobre el puente, al igual que Sango, tratando de no pisar los tablones rotos y vigilando que la estructura no fuese a ceder de un momento a otro, lanzándolos al río al igual como Inu Yasha y Kagome.

- _Sólo espero que ambos estén bien_—deseo Sango, preocupada. Al fin llegaron al final del puente, suspirando aliviados – Debemos desplazarnos rápidamente para alcanzar a Ryu y Fumiko Tsukino, por lo que yo recomiendo que vayamos por los árboles—sugirió a Miroku. Este se mostró dubitativo.

- Pero... yo no puedo saltar por los aires como tú¿recuerdas?—una gota salió de su cabeza.

- Eso tiene solución—sonrió – Sólo debes sujetarte fuertemente de mi cintura y ambos podremos hacerlo –

- Esta bien, no me queda de otra -.-u—se puso detrás de la chica y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, causándole un pequeño escalofrío a Sango. Miroku sonrió – Creo que debo pagar la tarifa por este viaje...—la joven se volteó para preguntarle a qué se refería, cuando el chico la besó. Fue un beso corto, pero lleno de sentimiento.

- Ahora sí, vamos—comenzaron a saltar por los árboles.

Inu Yasha buscaba desesperadamente a Kagome en el río, pero no podía encontrarla. Temía que las frías aguas se la hubiesen llevado muy lejos, pero trataba de no perder las esperanzas.

- _Todo va a salir bien, voy a encontrarla y sacarla de aquí, lo prometo_—se dijo mentalmente, dándose ánimos.

Siguió nadando y buceando por debajo de la corriente, hasta que logró divisar a la joven. Ésta se encontraba atrapada entre dos rocas en las profundidades del río y aún no se había despertado, por lo que no hacía intentos de salir de aquel lugar.

- _Si no la saco ahora mismo, va a morir ahogada_—pensó alarmado y nadó deprisa para llegar junto a ella.

Allí, trato de ejercer toda la fuerza posible, sacándola de su prisión unos segundos después. La abrazó fuertemente, impidiendo que la corriente los separara.

Salieron a la superficie, mientras Inu Yasha buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada alguna parte con rocas bajas, donde pudieran salir de aquel río y él tratase de reanimar a Kagome, quien se veía extremadamente pálida y tenía los labios morados.

Pasados unos minutos, en que ambos fueron arrastrados por la fuerza del río, el príncipe logró encontrar el lugar que buscaba. Nadó hasta allí, y sacó primero a la chica del agua, para luego salir él. Ambos quedaron tendidos en la roca, mientras sus vestimentas exudaban algo del agua que las mojaba. (Esa palabra—exudaban—la aprendí en el colegio XD Por lo menos mi profesora no puede decir que no pongo en práctica lo que aprendo o.ó XD)

- ¿Kagome, estás bien!—preguntó desesperado, mas ninguna reacción se pudo apreciar en el cuerpo de la chica. Ni siquiera tiritaba por el frío, como lo hacía Inu – _Debe haber una manera para salvarla_—pensó y meditó unos segundos – Esa es la única forma...—se acercó lentamente a la princesa, posó sus labios en los de ella, entregándole algo del gas vital que le hacía falta a la joven en esos momentos, puso sus manos en el pecho de ella y comenzó a presionarlo, tratando de que botase el líquido que había tragado al estar sumergida por tanto tiempo bajo el agua.

Repitió esta maniobra reiteradas veces, hasta que el rostro de la chica recuperó algo de color y ésta se incorporó, tosiendo el agua que había tragado.

- ¿Estás bien?—preguntó nuevamente, viendo como abría los ojos.

- Inu Yasha... ¿En verdad eres tú?—su voz mostraba algo de esperanza.

- Sí, aquí estoy—sonrió – He venido por ti—ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Qué pasó¿Por qué estamos tan empapados?—preguntó confundida.

- Tuve que entregarle a Ryu Tsukino la espada Tetsusaiga, a cambio de que te dejase en libertad—la chica mostró una cara de asombro—, aunque el muy maldito en vez de entregarte a nosotros, te arrojó por el precipicio. Yo enseguida me lancé al río a rescatarte –

- Gracias—sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte, buscando algo de calor en los brazos del príncipe - ¿Y dónde están Sango y Miroku? –

- Les pedí que fueran por la espada—contestó.

- Nosotros también deberíamos ir por ella—se levantó, con algo de dificultad.

- ¿Estás bien Kagome?—se pudo notar preocupación en su voz.

- Sí, sólo que creo que aquella sustancia con la que me hacían dormir aún tiene algo de efecto en mi cuerpo—bostezó y sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse, mientras que su cuerpo hacía ademanes de caer, por lo que Inu la sostuvo.

- No estás en las mejores condiciones... Será mejor que te quedes aquí, mientras yo voy con Miroku y Sango a recuperar a Tetsusaiga... –

- No, yo quiero ir contigo... Prometo no ser una carga...—su rostro se mostró suplicante, no obstante tenía rastros del sueño que la invadía.

- Esta bien... Aunque deberías mojarte la cara, para ver si se te quita algo del sueño que tienes—una gotita apareció en su cabeza.

- Tienes razón—sonrió y se dirigió a la orilla del río, tomando algo de agua entre sus manos y humedeciendo su rostro, aunque de repente su cuerpo comenzó a moverse peligrosamente hacia delante. De no ser por Inu Yasha, Kagome habría caído de nueva cuenta al río.

- Será mejor que yo te lleve—le dijo, mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y asentía. El príncipe le ofreció su espalda y la chica se subió en ella

– Vamos—comenzó a caminar por entre los árboles.

El camino se fue elevando a medida que avanzaban, mostrándose en una alta pendiente. Había tramos en los que Inu Yasha debía escalar, ya que había pequeñas quebradas antes de alcanzar la cima del precipicio. Cuando por fin llegaron, el joven suspiró aliviado.

- Ahora sólo nos queda hallar a Ryu y Fumiko Tsukino... Ojala que Sango y Miroku ya los hayan encontrado—dijo él, mientras observaba el rostro de la chica, el cual estaba apoyado en el hombro del príncipe, y daba a entender que Kagome se encontraba durmiendo – _Esa sustancia debió ser muy fuerte...—_siguió caminando, hacia donde había visto a los Tsukino escapar – En estos momentos me gustaría poder saltar árboles tal como lo haces tú...—susurró con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Sango y Miroku ya habían logrado localizar a los ladrones de Tetsusaiga (No sé si puedo llamarlos exactamente ladrones, porque Inu Yasha entregó voluntariamente su espada n.nu Aunque sí podríamos decirles tramposos ¬¬u) y los perseguían sin que éstos se dieran cuenta de su presencia (recuerden que iban saltando por los árboles n.nU)

- No lograrán escapar—dijo Sango decidida, mientras saltaba los árboles junto a Miroku. Aunque los otros se desplazaran a caballo, ellos lograban mantener el paso.

- Debemos recuperar la espada cueste lo que cueste...—dijo Miroku, aferrado a la cintura de la chica para no caer.

- Así es—contestó – _Sólo espero que Kagome e Inu Yasha estén bien, y ya vengan en camino..._—vio cómo los Tsukino cambiaban su ruta de escape, por lo que debió saltar hacia el otro lado del bosque (los "tramposos" iban por un claro del bosque, en el cual no había árboles. Pero si Sango y Miroku pasan por allí, los otros descubrirán que los persiguen o.ó)

Inu Yasha caminaba por dónde su instinto le decía que se dirigiera, ya que no tenía certeza del rumbo que habían tomado Ryu, Fumiko, Sango y Miroku, porque no había tenido tiempo de fijarse en ello antes de saltar al río para salvar a Kagome. La chica iba aún dormida en la espalda del príncipe, quien trataba de ir ágilmente para alcanzar pronto a los Tsukino.

De pronto, recordó que tenía la cinta con las alas que había encontrado en la cueva. La sacó de uno de sus bolsillos, al tiempo que pasaba frente a unos hombres, uno de los cuales estaba haciendo una fogata, mientras el otro le quitaba algo de carga a un caballo. Los hombres se percataron de la presencia de Inu Yasha, de la cinta que llevaba en su mano, y de lo empapados que se encontraban él y Kagome.

- Los ángeles se van al cielo...—dijo uno de los hombres, mirando atentamente al par de jóvenes.

- ...Y los demonios al infierno—contestó Inu Yasha, sorprendido.

- Somos parte de los aliados contra Naraku—dijo el otro, mientras dejaba la carga que le había quitado al caballo en el suelo.

- Yo soy Inu Yasha Taisho—contestó el joven, luego de ver que los hombres traían cada uno en su muñeca la cinta distintiva de los aliados. Ellos hicieron una profunda reverencia ante él.

- Es un honor estar ante su presencia—contestaron ambos – Somos los hermanos Takahashi –

- Yo soy Hiroshi—dijo uno.

- Y yo Eichi—dijo el otro – Mucho gusto en conocerlo –

- Pueden levantarse—les dijo y luego miró fijamente al animal que estaba a su lado, mientras los hermanos obedecían lo que le príncipe les había dicho - ¿Podría pedirles un favor?—preguntó.

- Claro, el que su majestad quiera—contestó Hiroshi.

- ¿Podrían prestarme ese caballo? Lo necesito con urgencia –

- Claro que sí—dijo Eichi y acercó al equino en dirección a Inu Yasha.

- Muchas gracias. Se los devolveré en cuanto pueda hacerlo ¿Ustedes seguirán aquí? –

- Sí. Estaremos esperándolo –

- Gracias—dijo mientras subía a Kagome al caballo y luego montaba él – Nos vemos luego—tomó las riendas del corcel y comenzó a galopar, con la joven sentada delante de él y recostada en su pecho – _Recuperaré a Tetsusaiga, cueste lo que me cueste_—pensó decidido, mientras seguía con su camino.

* * *

- Todo ha salido como lo habíamos planeado—dijo Fumiko feliz, mientras iba cabalgando en su caballo, al lado de Ryu.

- Así es. Pronto alcanzaremos la felicidad plena—su rostro mostró una sonrisa malvada, mientras posaba sus ojos en Tetsusaiga.

- ¿A quién le venderemos esa espada?—preguntó, con algo de duda en sus ojos. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Hay bastante gente que estará dispuesta a dar mucho dinero por ella, incluso...—hizo una pausa – Podríamos vendérsela al emperador Naraku... Él sí que nos daría el dinero necesario para tener una vida de reyes... Y jamás volver a tener preocupaciones...

- Ni volveremos a pasar hambre y frío, como hace poco...—la mirada de Fumiko se volvió algo triste. (Tampoco son tan malos estos dos o, por lo menos, no Fumiko. Ella se deja influenciar por lo que le dice su esposo o.ó...)

**-----Flash Back-----**

_Una joven mujer se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de una especie de guarida, la cual estaba sobre la copa de unos altos árboles pertenecientes a una montaña. Vestía ajustada ropa negra, la cual cubría todo su cuerpo, menos sus manos y sus pantorrillas. También, usaba una falda bastante corta, que daba más sutileza a su delicada figura. Su cabello castaño iba sujeto con una cinta, también negra, en una coleta la cual la hacía ver aún más inocente. Nadie supondría jamás que aquella jovencita era toda una experimentada ninja._

_Avanzaba con agilidad, ya que uno de sus superiores necesitaba de su presencia en la zona del cuartel general. Unos temerosos pensamientos inundaban su mente._

_- ¿Por qué me habrán llamado? Yo no quise hacer eso... Fue sólo una casualidad. Una infortunada casualidad—comenzó a volver más lentos sus pasos, debido al miedo que la inundaba. Sus ojos grises reflejaban el gran temor que sentía. Se abrazaba a si misma tratando de consolarse._

_Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada, al verla le lanzaron miradas de odio, pero aún así la dejaron pasar, ya que esa era la orden que habían recibido. _

_Hizo ingreso al lugar, el cual se encontraba muy oscuro para su gusto, lo que le daba escalofríos. Sentía que en cualquier momento alguien vendría y la mataría._

_- De veras que yo no quise hacerlo... Jamás fue mi intención...—una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos._

_Llegó ante una gran puerta, en la que otros dos guardias estaban apostados, cuidando la seguridad del lugar. Sentía un fuerte murmullo al interior de la habitación. En ese momento, extrañaba que su esposo no se encontrara junto a ella, para darle apoyo._

_Se armó de valor y avanzó hacia la entrada, a lo que los guardias le abrieron. Pero tal y como lo habían hecho los otros, la miraron con profundo rencor. Trató de que esto no la intimidara y entró a la habitación._

_Allí, vio que había mucha gente, de las más diversas categorías en cuanto al poder que cada uno poseía en la organización. En el centro, en un altar con una especie de trono sobre él, se encontraba el líder de todos ellos. También estaba vestido totalmente de negro, sólo que sus ropas eran algo más holgadas, ya que su ropa era elegante y mostraba la categoría a la que él pertenecía. Aún así, no dejaba de verse atractivo, con una piel algo morena y unos ojos color cielo, cuerpo atlético y alto._

_Este hombre le lanzaba una mirada penetrante, lo que hizo que ella tuviera deseos de escapar, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Además, los guardias estaban tras ella, y no le permitirían huir._

_- Acércate...—le ordenó el líder. Todos los demás la observaban fijamente, por lo que no le quedó más que acatar lo que le habían dicho. Caminó a paso lento, con una mirada llena de temor. Cuando terminó de avanzar, quedó a solo unos cuantos pasos de su líder, por lo que se arrodilló y ocultó su mirada, para mostrarle el respeto que le tenía – Levanta tus ojos y escúchame atentamente...—la joven obedeció – ¿Sabes por qué te he convocado aquí, Fumiko Yanarizawa? Ah, es verdad... hace poco te casaste, así que ahora tu apellido es Tsukino¿no? –_

_- Así es, mi señor—asintió._

_- Responde a la primera pregunta que te formulé –_

_- Respecto a eso... yo... tengo algo que decir a mi favor... –_

_- Sólo respóndeme... Las excusas las escucharé luego, si se me da la gana...—le respondió fríamente._

_- Creo que sí lo sé, señor... –_

_- Entonces, según tú¿por qué estás aquí?—preguntó con un aire de altanería y sarcasmo._

_- Eso se debe a que...—titubeó - ...A aquel accidente ocurrido hace dos días, mi señor—bajó la mirada afligida._

_- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó hace dos días? Vamos, responde, ya estoy comenzando a hartarme de esto...—dijo con un mohín de molestia._

_- Yo... por casualidad yo... yo le arrojé un shuriken...—especie de cuchilla con forma de estrella, la cual es un arma muy utilizada por los ninjas, sobre todo por la rápida manipulación que tienen éstas—...a Kaori-sama...—las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos._

_- ¿Y qué sucedió luego de eso¿Quién era Kaori?—cada vez su tono de voz se iba haciendo más frío, y su mirada más vacía._

_- Yo... le lancé un shuriken a Kaori-sama justo en su cuello... ¡Pero fue sin intención alguna, se lo juro por lo más sagrado!—gritó desesperada. _

_Realmente la muerte de aquella mujer le remordía la consciencia. Y eso se debía mayormente a que era su mejor amiga... Pero ella de verdad no había querido lanzarle aquel tiro mortal... Jamás se le hubiese pasado por la mente que cuando intentara un ataque contra una de sus "presas", su amiga se cruzaría en la trayectoria del shuriken. Y aún menos que éste le daría directamente en el cuello, haciendo que ésta muriera desangrada en sólo unos minutos, en los cuales el líder del grupo ninja Sakura no Hana apenas y alcanzó a ver a la joven moribunda y a escuchar sus últimas palabras. _

_- ¡No me alces la voz!—se levantó enojado de su asiento y se dirigió a Fumiko, dándole una bofetada, tan fuerte que la dejó a varios metros más lejos de lo que estaba antes – Ahora respóndeme... ¿Quién era Kaori?—estaba fuera de sus casillas._

_- Ella era...—murmuró con dificultad, ya que le dolía mucho el rostro y no hizo ademanes de levantarse de su posición—...mi mejor amiga y además, era... era... su esposa, y madre del pequeño Kinya...—se acurrucó y puso sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas - ¡Pero yo no quería matarla!—cerró sus ojos con fuerza – ¡De veras que no! –_

_- Aún así, lo hiciste...—su mirada se mostraba vacía, mientras se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente a Fumiko. Ésta reaccionó y comenzó a retroceder con sus manos (recuerden que antes estaba tirada en el piso n.nU) y sus piernas, tan rápido como éstas se lo permitían. _

_- Por favor, mi señor Aoki, no me haga daño...—su voz temblaba, al igual que su cuerpo._

_- Vas a pagar por el daño que nos has hecho a Kinya y a mí...—desenvainó la espada que portaba en su cinto, apuntándola directamente a Fumiko. Los demás presentes miraban todo con atención, pero sin murmurar palabra alguna, por la enorme tensión que podía sentirse en el ambiente – Vas a morir, de la misma forma en la que murió mi amada Kaori...—sus ojos derramaron lágrimas de dolor, pero luego las secó, quedando sus ojos sin expresión alguna, aunque a momentos salía a relucir un brillo de profundo rencor. _

_La espada fue acercándose lentamente al cuello de la asustada Fumiko, que no podía mover ni un solo músculo por la impresión. Estaba a punto de alcanzar su blanco cuello, cuando algo inesperado interrumpió el momento._

_- ¡Alto!—gritó alguien desde la entrada del salón, causando gran conmoción en todos los presentes, especialmente en Fumiko y Aoki. La joven se volteó lentamente, para ver en ese instante la imagen de alguien muy importante para ella._

_- ¡Ryu!—exclamó emocionada, renovando las esperanzas de seguir con vida._

_- Señor Aoki, no permitiré que le haga nada a mi esposa—avanzó a paso lento pero seguro, hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su mujer. El jefe lo miraba con extremo odio._

_- Vete de aquí Tsukino, o la pagarás tan caro como tu esposa—tomó el cabello de Fumiko y la levantó. La cara de la mujer mostró el dolor que sentía ésta._

_- Hazle caso al señor Aoki, por favor Ryu...—le imploró ella, con lágrimas – Tú no tienes por qué pagar por esto... Vete de aquí... –_

_- Jamás lo haría... ¡No te voy a dejar sola!—exclamó._

_- Ryu...—susurró, emocionada._

_- Basta de cursilerías. Es hora de acabar con esto ahora mismo—la mirada de Aoki mostró odio, y acercó aún más la katana al cuello de la joven. _

_Fumiko cerró sus ojos con fuerza, para no ver su inminente final. Pero la espada nunca llegó a su cuello. Es más, sintió como de repente se elevaba del suelo. _

_Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de su esposo, quien le sonrió. Luego miró hacia abajo y vio a Aoki en el suelo, con un pequeño hilillo de sangre corriendo por su nariz y labios._

_- ¿Pero qué...—preguntó confundida, pero Ryu la interrumpió._

_- Es hora de escapar. Sujétate fuerte y ayúdame a esquivar a cualquier persona que se oponga a nuestra huída ¿De acuerdo?—le susurró al oído._

_- Claro que sí—asintió y se sujetó fuertemente al torso de Ryu. Éste comenzó a hacer maniobras evasivas contra quien se pusiera delante de ellos. _

_Mucha gente se interpuso entre los jóvenes y la salida, pero aún así su fuerza y ganas de salir fueron más fuertes y lograron escapar._

_Salieron del recinto en el que se encontraba el salón, y pasaron al área donde los pasillos de aquella "guarida" estaban al aire libre (aún así, recuerden que se encuentran en las alturas, sobre los árboles n.nU), por la cual corrían a gran velocidad para no ser atrapados._

_- Tendremos que saltar si queremos perderlos de vista, Fumiko...—dijo Ryu, algo agitado – Sujétate fuerte –_

_- Sí—asintió y se aferró más al cuerpo de su esposo, el cual saltó en una caída libre de por lo menos unos doce a quince metros. Aún así, lograron llegar ilesos al suelo (Todo gracias a las habilidades ninja XD). _

_Siguieron corriendo y corriendo hasta el cansancio, con tal de perder a los demás de vista. Sólo lo consiguieron una hora después, ocultándose debajo de las raíces de un árbol, las cuales tenían un hueco en el cual ambos podrían entrar y estaba bastante oculto a la vista de los demás. Fue una suerte que Fumiko lo hubiese visto._

_Guardaron silencio por mucho tiempo, hasta que no oyeron nada a su alrededor. Ryu salió del escondite y se cercioró de que todo estuviese bien. Luego le avisó a su esposa para que saliera._

_- Bueno, Fumiko... Desde ahora empieza una vida en la cual deberemos ocultarnos de ellos para no ser encontrados ni ejecutados... Y escapar lo más lejos posible, para tratar de rehacer nuestras vidas... No sé si estarás de acuerdo, pero es la única alternativa que veo para que podamos seguir con vida... –_

_- Siempre que esté a tu lado, podré superar lo que nos haga enfrentar la vida...—le respondió ella con una sonrisa, la primera que mostraba felicidad sincera después de esos dos tortuosos días._

**-----Fin Flash Back-----**

-_ Y esto originó todo lo que hemos pasado en estos dos años, y finalmente nos llevó a esta situación_—pensó Fumiko, para luego dar un suspiro. Definitivamente su vida no había sido fácil después de la muerte de Kaori.

Cuando la joven Tsukino salió de su ensimismamiento, sintió como Ryu comenzaba a cabalgar más rápidamente. Ella también lo hizo, para alcanzarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó confundida.

- Nos están siguiendo... Parece que esos niños ya nos encontraron...—dijo con un tono disgustado, mientras sostenía con fuerza la katana de Inu Yasha.

- ¿Cuántos de ellos están aquí? –

- Presiento que todos...—su cara se mostró sombría. Luego, se sintió un galopar, el cual no provenía de ninguno de los caballos que los esposos Tsukino cabalgaban.

- ¡Deténganse!—exclamó una voz detrás de ellos.

- Maldita sea—susurró Ryu – Ese Inu Yasha Iwasaki... Creo que deberé acabar de una sola vez con él—detuvo su caballo y se bajó de él – Fumiko, tu resguárdate en un lugar seguro. Yo solucionaré eso sólo –

- Pero Ryu...—trató de objetar, pero su esposo se lo impidió.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien—le sonrió con ternura, como hacia tiempo no lo hacía.

- Ryu Tsukino...—dijo Inu Yasha, mientras detenía su caballo.

Justo en ese momento llegaron a su lado Sango y Miroku, bastante exhaustos por su recorrido a través de los árboles. El príncipe le pidió a Sango que se acercara un poco más.

- ¿Cómo está Kagome?—preguntó preocupada su hermana. El joven bajó del caballo junto con el cuerpo de la princesa.

- Sólo se encuentra dormida por el efecto adormecedor de la sustancia que le dieron ¿Podrías cuidarla mientras atiendo estos asuntos?—le preguntó el príncipe con amabilidad.

- Claro, confía en mí—contestó. Inu Yasha depositó con cuidado a Kagome en los brazos de Sango.

- Creo que necesitarás esto—dijo Miroku, entregándole una espada a Inu.

- Gracias—sonrió y se dirigió al hombre que tenía a Tetsusaiga – Ryu Tsukino, tenemos cuentas pendientes por atender...—lo miró decidido.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Hola n.n! How are you people? Espero que muy bien, tanto como yo en estos momentos XD Es que publicar me pone muy feliz n.n Y ojalá que este capítulo haya sido de su total agrado:D Nuevamente lo dejé en suspenso XD Me gusta hacerlo, así las dejo con más ganas de leer mi historia :P

¿Qué pasará con la pelea inminente que se llevará a cabo entre Inu Yasha y Ryu¿Despertará Kagome pronto?

Esas dudas y más, en el próximo capítulo de "Oportunidad de Vivir". Aquí les va un resumen, del cao titulado **"Regreso al Templo Sagrado" **(el título les dice algo, no? XD)

* * *

_Y comenzó la batalla. Ambos luchaban fervientemente, cada uno para lograr quedarse definitivamente con la valiosa katana Tetsusaiga. Se lanzaban hábiles ataques, aunque Inu Yasha llevaba un poco de ventaja porque era un experto con la espada. No obstante Ryu aprovechaba sus habilidades como ninja para esquivar con agilidad los ataques._

_- Pagarás por haberme engañado y haber lanzado a Kagome al río—dijo Inu Yasha, con un atisbo de furia en sus palabras. Ryu se limitó a sonreír y seguir contraatacando._

_- Vamos Ryu, tu puedes ganarle—pensó Fumiko, mientras veía todo algo alejada de la pelea – Lucha tan valientemente como siempre lo haces... –_

* * *

Ahora paso a contestar los tan preciados reviews que he recibido ;D (Por si acaso, siempre los respondo x orden de llegada XDD):

**- Eternal Vampire**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y halagos, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo! Hasta ahora me ha ido bien en el colegio n.n, aunque bajé mi promedio de notas respecto del de años anteriores… Aunque era muy probable, ya que estoy tomando clases después del colegio en una especie de "instituto" (preuniversitario), en el cual te preparan para dar la prueba de admisión en la universidad n.nU… Cuídate mucho! Espero verte pronto x aquí, adiós! n-n

**-****K-mila-chan**: Holas! He estado bien, gracias :D Me encanta dejar a la gente con intriga (pone cara de asteriscos malvado que no deja poner asteriscos T-T) Que bueno que te haya gustado el dibujo ;D Tengo un fanart de Kagome en mi fotolog de dibujos XD Si quieres verlo, ahí está… (y de paso me dejas un post n.nU) Tu también cuídate mucho! Que te vaya bien, adiós!

**- Lady Dragon 84:** Hola :D Gracias por tus deseos n.n Y no me aburren tus comentarios, pues espero que les siga gustando el fic, y que te entretenga bastante, o te haga sentir que quieres seguir leyendo, hasta el final de la historia n.n Y pudiste saber quien era la chica ninja XD Era Fumiko n.nU Triste el pasado de ella, pero por eso llegó a dónde está ahora y la situación por la que están pasando todos o.o No podía dejar un trasfondo sin fundamento, los personajes no actúan "porque sí" en este fic, siempre trato de que tengan alguna historia de fondo que cuente lo que les pasó en el pasado, para que tengan cierta "base" sobre la cual pensar y actuar n.n Espero pronto uno de tus preciados reviews, y seguir leyendo tu fic n.n Le haré publicidad aquí XDD para que más gente lo lea ;D Adiós!

**- Lore-chan**: Hola! n.n Que bueo que te haya gustado otra vez :D He tratado de postear en tu fotolog, pero no he podido x.x! Es que se llenan muy rápido los post XD Espero alguna vez tener la oportunidad de hacerlo n.n Cuídate! Adiós!

**- Safiro-chan**: Holas :) Nueva lectora (pone cara de asteriscos Dany-Chan vuelve a maldecir porque no deja poner asteriscos -.-U) Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia! Cada vez que recibo reviews de nuevas personas, siento una gran alegría dentro de mí n.n Y no te preocupes, no abandonaré por nada del mundo este fic, le tengo mucho aprecio n.n Es casi como un hijo para mi XD Y disculpa por no haberte mandado el dibujo, es que tu mail no apareció en el review o.o Pero logré obtenerlo de tu profile XD Así que enseguida te envío el dibujo ;D También te propongo que visites mi flog de dibujos, por si quieres ver algunos fanarts de mi fic que he subido allí n.n Nos vemos pronto, adiós!

Listo, acabé con las contestaciones a sus reviews XD

Si es que alguien no leyó lo que les contesté, los dejo invitados a pasar por **w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / dany (guión bajo) chan (guión bajo) draws**, donde he subido un fanart de Kagome hecho por mí n.n También podrán encontrar un dibujo de Harumi Tsukishirô, y creo que pronto subiré otro de Kazuru Tsukishirô n.n

También… quiero saber si les interesaría que yo publicara el primer fanfic de Inu Yasha que escribí XD No está tan bien escrito como este, ni tampoco es un Universo Alterno, pero… no sé, me dieron ganas de subirlo, pero siempre y cuando haya gente que este de acuerdo y que lo vaya a leer n.nU Les advierto que no es tan bueno como este XD Ni tampoco tiene tanto desarrollo, sólo tiene 5 capítulos, además de que lo escribí el año pasado XD Ustedes díganme qué les parece la idea, y veré si me animo a subirlo o no XD

Ssu título es "**Recuerdos Perdidos**" y es bien romántico XD Quizás mucho más de lo que ha sido "**Oportunidad de Vivir**" últimamente… pero les prometo algo de romance para el próximo capítulo n.n!

Diganme que opinan en un review. Estaré muy agradecida por ello n.n

Bueno, es hora de la despedida XD

Nos vemos en dos semanas más n.n Espero que se cuiden mucho y que les vaya bien en todo lo que hagan n.n

Se les agradece demasiado por leer esta historia!

Adiós!

…**-:Dany-Chan:-…**

**PD: **También pueden pasar por** _w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / (guión bajo) dany (guión bajo) chan (guión bajo)_ **, mi fotolog personal :D

**PD2: **No olviden dejar** R-E-V-I-E-W-S **Saben que son muy bien valorados! ;D

PD3: Les recomiendo que lean el nuevo fic de **LADY DRAGON84**, titulado "**DRAGON BLANCO"** Tieene una muy buena trama y una historia bastante interesante n.n No dejen de leerla! Cuenta con mi directa recomendación, y sé que no los defraudará :D


	24. Cap 23: Regreso al Templo Sagrado

**- Aclaraciones: **

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes **

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes **

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora **

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, lo que siempre pongo a lado de la palabra "Disclaimer" Inu Yasha y los demás personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, a exceción de los creados por mí, como Kazuru y Harumi Tsukishirô, los esposos Tsukino, la sacerdotisa Izumi, entre otros n.nU**

Sin más molestias, los dejo con...

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 23: Regreso al Templo Sagrado**

Inu Yasha se adelantó unos pasos, separándose de sus amigos. Sango se encontraba sentada en la hierba, con la cabeza de Kagome en su regazo.

- Claro que sí—sonrió malvadamente Ryu – Pero te advierto que recuperar tu preciada espada no será nada fácil—le entregó Tetsusaiga a Fumiko.

- Ten cuidado Inu Yasha—le dijo Miroku al príncipe – No sabes con qué trucos puede salir esta vez este hombre –

- Claro que lo tendré en cuenta—contestó el joven – No caeré dos veces con la misma piedra –

- Menos palabrería y más acción—dijo Ryu con ironía.

- Esta bien—Inu Yasha desenvainó la katana que Miroku de había dado y se puso en posición de ataque – Estoy listo. Comencemos...—Ryu desenfundó su espada.

Y comenzó la batalla. Ambos luchaban fervientemente, cada uno para lograr quedarse definitivamente con la valiosa katana Tetsusaiga. Se lanzaban hábiles ataques, aunque Inu Yasha llevaba un poco de ventaja porque era un experto con la espada. No obstante Ryu aprovechaba sus habilidades como ninja para esquivar con agilidad los ataques.

- Pagarás por haberme engañado y haber lanzado a Kagome al río—dijo Inu Yasha, con un atisbo de furia en sus palabras. Ryu se limitó a sonreír y seguir contraatacando.

- _Vamos Ryu, tu puedes ganarle_—pensó Fumiko, mientras veía todo algo alejada de la pelea – _Lucha tan valientemente como siempre lo haces..._ –

Mientras tanto, Sango y Miroku estaban junto a una durmiente Kagome, la cual temblaba por el frío que le producían sus vestimentas húmedas.

- Debemos hacer algo o enfermará—dijo Miroku, preocupado.

- Creo que tengo aquí su traje de combate...—dijo Sango, mientras revisaba las pertenencias que traía con ella (Recuerden que ellos se encargaron de tomar todas sus cosas y llevárselas fuera de la residencia Tsukino) – Aquí está—sonrió, mientras lo sacaba de entre otras cosas – Necesito que lleves a Kagome detrás de unos árboles, para poder cambiar sus ropas—le dijo a Miroku.

- Claro—contestó éste, mientras tomaba con cuidado a la chica entre sus brazos. Un pensamiento algo impuro pasó por su mente, haciendo que su mano se moviese hacia una zona prohibida de la joven durmiente. Pero Sango detectó esto y le lanzó una mirada letal.

- ¡Ni te atrevas!—exclamó enfadada – Si Inu Yasha se llega a enterar de tus intenciones, no vivirás para contarlo...—sonrió satisfecha. Miroku la miró con algo de temor.

- Por favor... No le digas nada—rogó.

- Esta bien. Pero no vuelvas a intentar alguna de tus acciones pervertidas, o si no... Ya sabes lo que te espera...—dijo amenazante.

- Ya entendí—dijo resignado, mientras hacía lo que la princesa le había ordenado con anterioridad. La chica lo siguió.

- Puedes retirarte—le dijo con tono frío. Takatsu no lo pensó dos veces y se fue, mirando con algo de temor a Sango.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la joven Higurashi regresó con su hermana en brazos, ahora seca y con una cara que demostraba que se sentía mejor. Sango la recostó de nueva cuenta en la hierba.

- Descansa un poco más Kagome—dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermana menor con ternura – Has pasado por momentos muy difíciles, y mereces estos momentos de reposo... –

El joven príncipe y el ninja seguían con su combate, aunque se veían bastante más exhaustos que al principio. Habían puesto bastantes energías en su pelea, dando lo mejor de ellos para ganarle a su adversario.

- Ríndete Iwasaki...—le dijo Tsukino jadeante.

- Jamás. Recuperaré a Tetsusaiga, aunque sea lo último que haga...—contestó Inu Yasha con la voz algo entrecortada, por el cansancio.

- Te mataré antes de que lo logres... Y de paso, aniquilaré a tus amigos, aunque... Me llevaré a aquella jovencita llamada Kagome...—sonrió – Si la vendo como concubina a algún terrateniente, seguramente me pagarán bastante bien—su rostro mostró malicia.

La última frase de Ryu desató la ira de Inu Yasha, quien arremetió fuertemente contra el ninja, quien por poco podía esquivar los cada vez más certeros ataques del príncipe. Realmente estaba enfadado.

- Si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello a Kagome, no responderé por mis actos...—su voz se escuchó sombría y tenebrosa, tanto así que llegó a asustar al mismo Ryu y a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Rápidamente, dio un salto y logró poner su espada peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Tsukino, quien quedó acorralado entre un árbol y la katana del príncipe.

- ¿Te rindes?—sus ojos se mostraban fríos – Si lo haces, te perdonaré la vida y podrás irte de aquí junto con tu esposa. Si no es así... sufrirás las consecuencias—realmente no era el mismo Inu Yasha de siempre. Parecía como si le hubiesen cambiado totalmente la personalidad (Inu me da miedo o.o Que pronto vuelva a la normalidad . ).

- ¡Ryu, no hay nada más que hacer!—le gritó Fumiko desde el lugar en que se encontraba – Deja esto ya y escapemos de aquí... Vamos a algún lugar donde podamos hacer una vida tranquila, sin tener que depender de robos y otras cosas ilícitas... Por favor, escucha mis palabras...—rogó. Ryu la miró, algo consternado.

- ¿Me pides que deje la oportunidad de hacernos ricos y vivir como hemos soñado durante estos dos años?—preguntó su esposo.

- Así es—lo miró esperanzada – Es la mejor solución... Vayámonos de aquí y recomencemos nuestra vida, por una más tranquila y mejor... Te lo pido, por favor... –

- ¿Y qué decides¿Le haces caso a tu esposa o eliges la muerte?—preguntó Inu Yasha, aún con ese tono frío. Ryu lo miró con disgusto.

- Por favor, terminemos con todo el sufrimiento y empecemos de nuevo... –

Se quedaron todos en silencio esperando por la respuesta del ninja. Este fue mirando uno por uno a los presentes, como inspeccionándolos. Luego de unos largos segundos en que no se escuchó ningún sonido más que el de las respiraciones de los jóvenes, Ryu se decidió a romper el silencio.

- Esta bien. Pero sólo lo hago por ti, Fumiko...—la miró fijamente. Ella le sonrió, con gratitud en su mirada – Me rindo. La espada es tuya, Iwasaki—declaró.

En ese momento, la mirada de Inu Yasha volvió a ser la de siempre, y alejó la espada del cuello de Ryu.

- Confió en tu palabra—le dijo el príncipe, mirándolo desafiante.

- Sí, sí—dijo restando importancia a sus palabras. Se acercó a Fumiko, tomó a Tetsusaiga y se la devolvió al príncipe – Ahí tienes... –

- Al fin la he recuperado—Inu Yasha la miraba atentamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kagome comenzó a despertar.

- ¿Dónde... estoy?—preguntó a Sango, quien era la persona que estaba más próxima a ella.

- Todo se la solucionado—respondió con una sonrisa. La joven se incorporó lentamente, y se acercó a Inu Yasha.

- ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó el príncipe al verla, y la abrazó.

- Creo que sí—sonrió - ¿Tú cómo te encuentras? –

- Algo cansado, pero bien. He recuperado a Tetsusaiga—sonrió.

- ¿Y dónde están los Tsukino?—miró en todas direcciones, hasta que los localizó subiéndose a sus respectivos caballos.

- Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí—dijo Ryu – Andando Fumiko –

- Sí—sonrió y luego dijo – Le ruego que nos disculpe por todo lo que le hicimos pasar, señorita Kagome... –

- Esta bien, ya pasó...—contestó ella. No comprendía mucho la situación, pero al parecer los demás habían llegado a una solución pacífica con los Tsukino y eso la dejaba tranquila – Que tengan un buen viaje –

- Gracias—tomó las riendas de su caballo y comenzó a galopar, perdiéndose de vista junto con Ryu Tsukino. Los jóvenes se quedaron un momento observando el horizonte, sin decir palabra.

Inu Yasha abrazaba fuertemente a Kagome, quien se sentía protegida en sus brazos, y de a poco comenzaba a superar todo lo antes ocurrido. El silencio siguió reinando entre ellos, hasta que Sango lo interrumpió.

- Creo que es hora de proseguir con nuestro viaje...—miró detenidamente a sus jóvenes acompañantes.

- Está comenzando otra ventisca y lo mejor será buscar un lugar en el cual refugiarnos, y preparar alimentos para el almuerzo—dijo Miroku – Además, Inu Yasha debe cambiar sus vestimentas por otras más secas... – (Podrías haberlo dicho antes, ya que la ropa de Kagome debió haber quedado algo húmeda luego de haber abrazado a Inu XD)

- Primero que todo debo devolver este caballo a sus dueños, los hermanos Takahashi. Deben estar esperando mi regreso—dijo Inu Yasha y se mantuvo un momento en silencio – Ellos son parte de nuestros aliados... –

- Si es así, vayamos lo antes posible—dijo Kagome, a lo que los demás asintieron y comenzaron a moverse. Inu Yasha fue por el caballo, tomó sus riendas y lo condujo junto a los demás, sin montarlo.

Después de una media hora, llegaron a dónde se encontraban los Takahashi, los cuales se levantaron y recibieron con una reverencia a los jóvenes.

- Que bueno que hayan regresado con bien—dijo Eichi.

- Disculpen por la demora, aquí está su caballo—dijo Inu Yasha, mientras le entregaba las riendas a Hiroshi.

- No se preocupe—dijo Hiroshi – De todas formas, nuestro deber era encontrarlo a usted y sus acompañantes –

- Tenemos algo muy importante que decirles—dijo Eichi, mientras invitaba a todos a sentarse en unas mantas, las cuales se hallaban tendidas en el piso.

- ¿Qué sería eso?—preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

- Nos han enviado desde el templo de la gran Izumi, pues allí requieren de su presencia—explicó Hiroshi, mientras Eichi entregaba tazas de té bien caliente a cada uno de los presentes, los cuales le agradecieron el gesto, ya que hacía bastante frío – La venerable Izumi nos encomendó especialmente su búsqueda, ya que necesitaba hablar algo muy importante con ustedes –

- ¿Qué será lo tan importante que nos tiene que decir?—preguntó Sango, mientras tomaba algo de su infusión.

- Sólo sé que algo tiene que ver con la misión que están llevado a cabo –

- Entonces, deberíamos tratar de ir allí lo más pronto posible. Si no fuera algo importante, la sacerdotisa Izumi no habría enviado gente en nuestra búsqueda¿no?—dijo Miroku.

- Lo mismo pienso—dijo Sango – Sólo espero que no sea nada grave... –

Luego de aquello, siguieron conversando por un rato. Inu Yasha cambió sus vestimentas por unas más secas (para no enfermar) y los hermanos Takahashi ofrecieron alimentos a los viajeros, lo cual fue muy bien recibido por éstos, debido al hambre latente que había comenzado a asediar sus estómagos hace unos momentos atrás.

Comieron tranquilamente, teniendo una conversación bastante amena. Después, comenzaron a arreglar sus pertenencias, para partir pronto rumbo al templo de la Gran Izumi. Luego de unos minutos, su viaje comenzó. Todos iban a un paso más o menos igual, pero de a poco Inu Yasha y Kagome, de manera premeditada, fueron quedándose unos metros más atrás de los demás viajeros, para conversar más a gusto y tener algo más de privacidad.

- No sabes cuánto me preocupé cuando caíste al río... En ese momento pensé que te perdería, y cuando volví a reaccionar me di cuenta de que me había lanzado al río para salvarte...—dijo el joven príncipe, tomando la mano de la joven con ternura.

- Jamás creí que el señor Tsukino fuera capaz de hacerme una cosa así, pero en aquel momento nada pude hacer para evitar caer, debido al sedante que me habían hecho respirar antes...—bajó la mirada – Discúlpame por haberte preocupado tanto, debí haber previsto que toda esta situación ocurriría... Soy una despistada—suspiró y miró el suelo apenada. Inu Yasha la abrazó tiernamente.

- No es tu culpa—sonrió – Tú eres una persona que confía mucho en los demás, sin importar cuál sea su origen ni su aspecto... Y eso te hace alguien muy noble—Kagome le devolvió el abrazo.

- Gracias, Inu Yasha—sonrió y luego le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, mientras ambos caminaban abrazados.

Siguieron así un buen tiempo, hasta que fue hora de buscar un lugar en el cuál pudieran acampar por la noche y resguardarse de una ventisca de nieve, si es que en la madrugada se presentaba alguna. El sitio más indicado fue una caverna, la cual tardaron alrededor de una hora en encontrar, ya que se encontraba bastante escondida, detrás de algunos matorrales y arbustos.

Los hombres fueron en busca de leña, mientras que las jóvenes, Kagome y Sango, se encargaban de acomodar sus pertenencias en la cueva, de modo tal que quedasen todos cómodos y no pasasen frío. También, comenzaron a preparar los alimentos, los cuales cocinaron con la leña que trajeron los demás.

El día fue dando paso a la noche, la cual presentó un clima normal de noche de invierno, bastante frío, pero no nevó. El sol comenzó a despuntar desde lo alto de las montañas, anunciando que un nuevo día había llegado.

El trinar de algunas valientes aves, las cuales se atrevían a salir de sus escondites y cantar aún con el frío clima, lograron despertar con sus melodías a los seis viajeros con destino al Templo Sagrado de la Gran Izumi. Se organizaron para realizar las tareas antes del desayuno, como ir en busca de agua, leña y algún fruto invernal que pudieran encontrar por los alrededores.

Cuando terminaron todas aquellas labores, se dedicaron a comer y luego prepararon sus pertenencias para la siguiente etapa del viaje, que se suponía sería la última antes de llegar al templo.

- ¿A qué hora creen que lleguemos a aquel lugar?—preguntó Miroku.

- Creo que aproximadamente dos horas antes del anochecer, si es que no surge algún inconveniente en el camino—informó Eichi.

- Entonces partamos enseguida—dijo Sango – Entre más temprano lleguemos al templo, será mejor –

- Vamos—dijo Inu Yasha y partieron.

Su viaje siguió un rumbo normal, hasta que fue hora de comer y tomar un descanso. Así lo hicieron, cerca de un arroyo, el cual les sirvió para saciar su sed, aunque el agua estaba bastante fría. Después de aquello, prosiguieron con su viaje hasta llegar al templo, bastante cansados, pero a salvo ya que, para su suerte, no se encontraron con ningún monstruo en el camino.

Fuera del lugar sagrado, se encontraban la Gran Sacerdotisa Izumi, acompañada por la hermanas Kazuru y Harumi Tsukishirô.

- Bienvenidos a nuestro templo—dijo Izumi, con una gran sonrisa – Esperábamos su llegada con muchas ansias –

- ¿Sabían que llegaríamos en estos momentos?—preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

- Así es—contestó. La joven la miró con algo de incertidumbre – Yo sé muchas más cosas de las que aparento, querida señorita Higurashi –

- Entonces... ¿Usted sabía quién era Kagome en realidad¿Sabía usted sobre su pasado?—preguntó Inu Yasha.

- Sí. Apenas la vi llegar junto a ustedes, supe de quién se trataba—contestó con serenidad.

- ¿Y por qué no nos lo dijo?—preguntó Sango, con un pequeño tono de desconfianza en su voz.

- No era el momento adecuado. Lo mejor era que las situaciones que fuera viviendo le abrieran las puertas a su memoria, para finalmente recordar todo, y darse cuenta de la verdad. Por eso tampoco le dije a usted, señorita Sango, quién era en realidad y la relación "sanguínea" que tenía con Kagome—hubo un momento de silencio – Veo que otro joven, aparte de los jóvenes Takahashi, los acompaña—miró directamente a Miroku.

- Mucho gusto, soy Miroku Takatsu—dijo éste, con una reverencia – He escuchado mucho sobre usted y su gran sabiduría –

- Ya veo—sonrió – Bueno, será mejor que entremos. Pronto vendrá otra ventisca y no será bueno que nos encuentre aquí—dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Todos los demás la siguieron e hicieron ingreso al templo.

- ¿Ha sido muy difícil su viaje?—preguntó Harumi a Kagome, mientras entraban al salón principal del lugar.

- Hemos tenido algunos inconvenientes, pero nada que no pudiésemos solucionar—contestó ella con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba asiento. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, e Izumi pidió a unas sacerdotisas que pasaban por el lugar que trajeran té y algunos bocadillos para los recién llegados.

- ¿Pero... Han sido asuntos muy graves?—preguntó preocupada.

- Ehm... Algunos tan comunes como enfrentar a monstruos en el camino, y otros no tanto, como que me hayan secuestrado hace unos días...—una gota salió de su cabeza.

- ¿Secuestro¿Cómo sucedió?—preguntó sorprendida.

- Bueno, verás...—comenzó a relatarle la historia.

Todos los demás escuchaban muy atentos, algunos porque no conocían la historia, y otros para saber los detalles y la vivencia de parte de su protagonista. Inu Yasha sintió algo de remordimiento por no haber cuidado mejor de la joven y haberla hecho pasar tanto sufrimiento, por lo que le pidió que hablaran solos luego de que tomasen el té que Izumi había pedido. La joven asintió.

- Honorable Izumi—dijo Sango - ¿Podría usted decirnos la razón por la cual nos estaba buscando?—pregunto respetuosamente.

- Eso se debe a una razón muy importante—contestó con serenidad – Hay algo que ustedes deben hacer, antes de poder dirigirse a la Fortaleza del Emperador Naraku... –

- ¿Y podemos saber qué es aquello?—preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

- Claro que sí—sonrió – Ustedes deben decidir si quieren llevarlo a cabo o no, pero déjenme advertirles que su decisión afectará el destino de muchos, y el rumbo de todo esto que se está llevando a cabo para devolver a Inu Yasha el poder que le corresponde al ser de último descendiente de la familia Taisho...—dijo bastante seria – Sólo de ustedes depende—los miró con seriedad.

- Cualquier cosa que debamos hacer para que todo salga bien, la enfrentaremos... Pase lo que pase, y sea lo que sea a lo que nos tengamos que exponer, esa es nuestra prioridad—dijo Inu Yasha. Los demás presentes asintieron firmemente, totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de príncipe.

- Si esa es su disposición, se los diré. Tengo una nueva misión para ustedes, pero lamento informarles que deberán separarse para cumplirla –

- ¿Separarnos?—preguntó Kagome con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

- Así es. Hay dos misiones las cuales deben llevar a cabo. La primera, es que algunos de ustedes deberán ir en busca de un preciado tesoro, el cual será indispensable para poder llevar a cabo sus propósitos satisfactoriamente –

- ¿Qué es aquel objeto¿Y cuál es su función?—preguntó Miroku.

- Es un collar, el cual se encarga de absorber los poderes espirituales de su dueño, claro que de manera de no poner en riesgo su vida, para mantener una reserva de éste poder en caso de que alguna vez se necesite usar una gran cantidad de éste o se requiera purificar algo después de una ardua pelea que deje a la persona débil tanto física como espiritualmente—hizo una pausa y luego continuó – Ese collar recibe el nombre de "Collar de la Pureza" , y será deber de Inu Yasha, Sango y Miroku buscarlo. Enviaré a Harumi con ustedes para que les ayude en su búsqueda, ya que ella será capaz de sentir su presencia—explicó.

- ¿Y qué haré yo mientras los demás no están aquí?—preguntó Kagome.

- Tú te quedarás en este templo, entrenando para lograr un nivel de poder espiritual adecuado para ser capaz de purificar la poderosa Perla de Shikon, que ha de estar bastante contaminada con energías malignas, debido a todo el tiempo que Naraku la ha tenido en sus manos. Tendrás que estar aquí aproximadamente un mes, entrenando duro y dando todo de ti para llevar esto a cabo y lograr un poder espiritual lo más excepcional posible. Sé que estoy cargándote con mucha responsabilidad, y que quizás un mes sea muy poco tiempo para desarrollar todas tus capacidades, porque créeme que tienes muchas más de lo que te imaginas, pero es necesario toda esta exigencia para poder acabar con el emperador lo antes posible... –

- No se preocupe, la entiendo a la perfección—respondió con una sonrisa – Al aceptar ser la elegida, también acepté todas las responsabilidades que ello conllevaba... Y al ser ésta una de ellas, la asumiré—respondió con firmeza.

- ¿Cuándo debemos partir, honorable Izumi?—preguntó Miroku.

- Lo antes posible. Mañana no, porque ustedes deben descansar después del extenuante viaje que han tenido hace poco, pero si fuera viable... Podrían salir en búsqueda del collar pasado mañana, sólo si se sienten con las suficientes energías como para emprender su viaje ese día. Esta misión es urgente, pero puede aplazarse un día o dos, si es necesario –

- Entiendo—contestó.

- De verdad siento el tener que separarlos, sobretodo a ustedes dos, Kagome e Inu Yasha, pero la situación lo requiere... –

- No se preocupe Izumi-sama, como dijo Kagome, yo también la entiendo—le dijo el príncipe.

- Gracias—sonrió – Si lo desean, pueden ir a descansar. Sus habitaciones ya están preparadas—se levantó – Con su permiso, me retiro—dijo, a lo que Harumi también se puso de pie y acompañó a la gran sacerdotisa fuera del salón. Kazuru se quedó junto con los jóvenes.

- Yo seré quien te ayude con tus entrenamientos, supervisada claro está por la gran Izumi—le dijo la mayor de las hermanas Tsukishirô a Kagome.

- Claro, gracias—sonrió.

- Te informo que tus entrenamientos serán bastante largos y agotadores, pero gracias a esto lograrás un mayor control y aumento de tus poderes espirituales –

- Sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaré—dijo decidida.

- Bueno, yo me retiraré a descansar—dijo Sango, levantándose – Nos vemos luego –

- Yo también iré a descansar—dijo Miroku, haciendo lo mismo que la joven y saliendo tras ella.

- Discúlpenme, debo ir a atender unos asuntos—dijo Kazuru, levantándose – Con su permiso—hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del salón, dejando a Kagome e Inu Yasha solos.

- ¿Quieres ir a caminar un poco por el templo?—preguntó Inu Yasha a la princesa, levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano a la joven.

- Claro, vamos—sonrió y tomó la mando de su amado. Ambos salieron del lugar - ¿A qué parte del templo iremos?—preguntó con curiosidad, observando a todos lados. La noche ya estaba empezando a caer, y se veían algunas nubes que seguramente estarían cargadas de nieve.

- Quizás ir a la laguna que se encuentra en la parte trasera estaría bien—dijo con una sonrisa, tomando con más fuerza la mano de Kagome.

- Buena idea, vamos antes de que el clima empeore—dijo e Inu Yasha comenzó a conducirla hacia aquel lugar.

Caminaban en silencio, pero la presencia del otro era más que suficiente para llenar el vacío que la ausencia de palabras dejaba. Se sentían bastante a gusto de aquella manera, así que no perturbaron el silencio que los sobrecogía por algunos minutos, aunque hubiesen llegado ya a la laguna.

Fue Kagome quien se encargó de romperlo.

- Este lugar me trae mucha paz—dijo ella, mientras soltaba la mano de Inu Yasha y se dirigía hacia el puente que cruzaba la laguna. El joven, por supuesto, la siguió.

- Kagome...—dijo dubitativo – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—se posicionó a su lado.

- Claro, dime—sonrió con una de aquellas sonrisas tan suyas, que le encantaban al príncipe. Por un momento volvió a dudar si debía formularle la pregunta, pero el gesto en el rostro de la chica lo animó a seguir.

- Yo... quería saber si... si tú... ¿Temiste alguna vez por tu vida mientras estuviste secuestrada por los Tsukino? Quiero decir... ¿Pensaste alguna vez en que ellos podrían acabar con tu vida?—preguntó con timidez.

La joven lo miró un momento pensativa, pero luego dirigió su mirada hacia la laguna, apoyándose en el barandal del puente.

- Pues para serte sincera, en algún momento llegué a pensar aquello, pero... inmediatamente sofoqué aquel pensamiento, pues sabía que tú llegarías a rescatarme. Siempre confié en que tú vendrías y me salvarías... Jamás pasó por mi mente el que me fueses a abandonar a mi suerte... Sabía que no me dejarías sola—volvió a sonreír e iba a ver a Inu Yasha a los ojos, pero éste la sorprendió abrazándola de manera sobreprotectora.

- Perdóname...—le susurró al oído – Por mi culpa sucedió todo esto... Si hubiese hecho caso al mal presentimiento que tuve la noche anterior a tu desaparición y no te hubiese dejado sola, nada de esto habría pasado...—la abrazó con más fuerza aún. Kagome le devolvió el abrazo.

- No fue tu culpa—le dijo con suavidad y ternura – Tú no tenías cómo saber que algo como eso sucedería, ni yo, pero no te sigas preocupando ni culpando por algo que ya pasó... –

- No permitiré que algo como esto te suceda nuevamente... Nadie será capaz de ponerte un dedo encima, sin que yo lo sepa y le dé su merecido... Estaré siempre ahí para protegerte, de manera que nunca vuelvas a sentir que tu vida peligra –

- Gracias, mi querido Inu Yasha. Gracias por todo...—se acurrucó en el pecho del príncipe, mientras este besaba su frente.

Permanecieron un rato así, hasta que comenzó a hacer mucho frío y cayeron algunos copos de nieve. Decidieron que lo mejor sería que cada uno fuera a su respectiva habitación, pero no se separaron sin antes darse un tierno y cálido beso de despedida.

- Nos vemos luego—dijo Inu Yasha, con una sonrisa.

- Nos vemos—también sonrió, y se fue rumbo a su cuarto.

Mientras todo aquello sucedía, Sango se encontraba platicando junto a Miroku, en la habitación de la joven.

- ¿Tú crees que Naraku las esté buscando a ambas?—preguntó Miroku.

- Probablemente así es... Nos hemos tardado demasiado en volver, sobretodo Kagome...—hizo una pausa y luego continuó – No es normal que una Princesa de la Muerte demore tanto en volver de una misión... Pensándolo bien, nunca ninguna se había retrasado tanto en regresar, a excepción de un caso especial, pero aquella vez encontramos el cuerpo de la joven que había desaparecido...—dijo pensativa.

- Y se supone que tú y Kagome eran parte de las mejores entre las demás de su organización¿no es así? –

- Sí. Por eso, es poco probable que Naraku piense que hayamos fallecido, aunque... Menos aún creo que llegue a pensar que lo hemos traicionado, ya que éramos parte de sus súbditas más fieles... o eso es lo que él cree... –

- Si es así, podría ser más fácil convencer a las demás "princesas" de que se unan a nuestra causa... –

- Quizás, pero...—dudó si continuar, pero una mirada del joven la animó a seguir – Espero que no descubra nuestros planes y la traición el día en que tengamos que volver a la fortaleza Kagome y yo... Si eso llega a suceder, será nuestro fin... y la revolución tampoco podrá llevarse a cabo—bajó la mirada – Mucho depende de nosotras... –

- No te sientas tan presionada—se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda – Sólo debes tener más confianza en ti misma—sonrió.

- Pero...—trató de objetar, pero el chico se lo impidió, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Sango.

- Debo admitir que la idea de dejarte ir a un lugar como aquel no me agrada en lo absoluto, pero lamentablemente es algo que debe hacerse—suspiró – Aún así, quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar aquí, para apoyarte en lo que necesites—sonrió – Si te sientes insegura, ven a mí y hallaremos la manera por la cual devolverte la confianza... –

- Gracias, Miroku—sonrió – No sé que haría sin ti a mi lado en estos momentos—pretendía darle un beso en la mejilla, pero el joven movió su rostro, por lo que terminó dándoselo en los labios – Eres muy travieso ¿lo sabías?—dijo con un tono de reproche fingido, luego de que se separaron para tomar un pequeño respiro del aire que ya había comenzado a hacerles falta.

- Pues si no te gusta, me voy—mostró un rostro de fingida indignación y comenzó a retirarse, pero Sango se lo impidió.

- Eso no es verdad—dijo con timidez – A mi me gustas tal como eres...—su rostro mostró un tierno sonrojo. Miroku la abrazó con dulzura, mientras acariciaba su largo cabello.

- Y tú a mi, Sango...—contestó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amada.

Permanecieron un rato así, hasta que pensaron que lo mejor sería que ambos descansaran y repusieran algo de energías antes de la hora de la cena.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora, hasta que las habitantes e invitados del templo fueron llamados a cenar. Todos iban con bastante ánimo al salón donde se servían los alimentos, ya que la mayoría estaban ansiosos por comer. Conversaron animadamente durante el tiempo que pasaron en el salón, hasta que de a poco las sacerdotisas se fueron retirando, para realizar algunas de sus últimas labores antes de dormir.

Los únicos que quedaron en el lugar fueron Inu Yasha, sus amigos, Izumi y las hermanas Tsukishirô.

- Ahora que ya hemos acabado de comer, quiero que conozcan una parte del templo, la cual ustedes no habían tenido oportunidad de ver antes—dijo Izumi con seriedad y luego se levantó. Los demás hicieron lo mismo – Síganme, por favor—les pidió, a lo que todos asintieron.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Moshi Moshi n.n! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien :D ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Ojala que sí, ya que le puse algo más de romance XD (Cosa que empezaba a hacerle falta a este fic u.ú)

¿Qué lugar será aquel que Izumi quiere mostrarles a los protagonistas¿Cuál será su importancia? Eso y más, en el próximo capítulo...

Adelantos de "_Capítulo 23: **Tiempo de Separación**_"...

* * *

_- ¿Por qué nos trajo hasta aquí? –_

_- Eso se debe a que en este sitio es dónde ustedes, Kagome e Inu Yasha, luego de cumplir las respectivas misiones que les he encomendado, harán el Sagrado Juramento –_

_- ¿Qué clase de juramento es ese?—preguntó Sango._

* * *

_- A veces pienso en cómo habría sido mi vida si hubiese escapado del Palacio de los Taisho a tiempo... –_

_- Muy distinta. Realmente muy distinta...—contestó algo pensativa – Pero no es bueno preocuparse por lo que no pasó, sino que deberías meditar acerca de lo que se avecina en el futuro—puso una mano en el hombro de la joven. Ésta sonrió._

_- Tiene usted razón. Será mejor que siga entrenando o si no mi puntería irá empeorando más y más—una gota volvió a salir de su cabeza._

* * *

_Como no tenía otra alternativa, tuvo que salir de esa manera a los corredores del templo. Usando la agilidad que la caracterizaba, adquirida gracias a los entrenamientos en la fortaleza de Naraku, caminaba rápida y sigilosamente por los pasillos._

_Inu Yasha, aún en la habitación de la joven, se disponía a retirarse para buscar a Kagome. Abrió la puerta para irse, pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando se encontró con la mismísima chica, cubierto su cuerpo sólo con toallas._

_**(¿Qué pasó ahí O.O¿Qué hace Kagome vestida de esa manera O-O?)**_

* * *

Como pueden ver, esta vez adelanté más momentos del próximo capítulo XD Así las dejaré más intrigadas, ñaca, ñaca, ñaca (Dany-Chan se pone a reír como endemoniada, por lo que las lectoras retroceden asustadas) Disculpen, mi lado malvado ha salido a flote -.-U Trataré de retenerlo x.x!

Ahora, los agradecimientos a los reviews n.n:

**- Willnira**: Hola :D No te preocupes, te agradezco mucho por comenzar a leer mi fic n-n Y espero que te guste desde el principio :D Y a mí también me gustan mucho los AU XD Nos vemos, adiós!

**- Meryinustar:** Hola n.n Que bueno que encuentres que está interesante :D Y he cumplido con el plazo que fijé para las actualizaciones (cada 2 semanas n.n) Espero que este capítulo también te haya dejado satisfecha, tanto como a mi n-n Adiós!

**- Jessy Aome:** Hola Jessy n.n Ya extrañaba tus reviews XD Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior, ojala que este también :D Sip, Inu es así (protector, cariñoso, posesivo, entre otros), y por eso lo queremos XDD Gracias por decirme que voy mejorando como escritora :D Aunque... no sé si algún día publique esto o.o Rumiko Takahashi me demandaría por copyright n.nU Aunque si le cambio los nombres a los personajes, podría ser u.ú XD Cuídate mucho! Esperare tu review con ansias, adiós! n.n

**- Lore-chan:** Hola Lore :D Es todo un halago estar entre los cuatro fics que te han hecho estar impaciente por leer más, gracias n-n Y hoy tuve oportunidad de postearte y lo hice XD Lindo fotolog, ahora dedicado a Chobits, una de mis series favoritas :D También, me ha gustado mucho hablar contigo x msn n-n Espero que lo sigamos haciendo :D Cuídate! Nos vemos! Adiós!

**- Lady Dragon 84: **Hola n-n! Aquí te he traído otra actualización XD Me alegra que te siga gustando mi fic :D Y respecto a lo de deprimente... bueno, la vida no siempre puede ser color de rosa ¿no? n.nU Situaciones malas les tienen que pasar a los personajes también, o sino el fic sería muy plano XD Hay que hacerlos sufrir de vez en cuando ò.ó aunque cueste x.x Y disculpa por dejarte en suspenso, pero así dejo más enganchadas a las lectoras XDD Además, me gusta hacerlo òuó (ya me puse mala de nuevo n.nU) Y sobre el apoyo a tu historia, con gusto se lo doy y seguiré haciéndolo, pues es una historia que me gusta mucho, además de que eres una de mis más queridas lectoras n-n Y no te preocupes con lo de la inspiración, no sabes cuanto te entiendo n.nUUU Que te vaya bien, adiós:D

**- Eternal Vampire: **Hola :D Respuestas a -_ Review 1_: Bastante tiempo el que me quita el preuniversitario, pero todo sea por poder tener un buen puntaje en la PSU o.ó Ojala que este esfuerzo de frutos, y muchos XDD Gracias por tu incondicionalidad ;o; Me alegra mucho! Y gracias por tu opinión acerca de mis dibujos :D

Ahora paso al _Review 2_: Es verdad, FanFiction . Net no deja escribir dos reviews en el mismo cap, y a veces hace falta, sobretodo cuando se te olvida decirle algo al autor -.-U Y sobre Recuerdos Perdidos, ya comencé a publicarlo (es más, enseguida lo actualizaré XD) Y tienes razón con lo que me dijiste, a veces es algo raro, pero sirve como trampolín para crear más historias :D Que además con la experiencia que te han dejado las anteriores, te sirve para que comiences a escribir mejor n.n Cuídate mucho! Nos vemos :D

**- K-mila-chan:** Hola! Sí, tanto tiempo, pero es lo que siempre me tardo XDD Y no te preocupes por lo de los post, yo entiendo n.n Me alegra que te haya gustado la continuación :D A mi tampoco me agradan del todo los Tsukino, pero necesitaba ponerle algo más de acción al fic y por ello hicieron su aparición n.nU Pero no te preocupes, creo que no volverán al fic, o por lo menos no para hacer algún mal o.o Y respecto a lo de la aparición de Sesshomaru, lo había pensado antes, pero... tendría que hacerlo en forma de espíritu o.o (Ya van casi seis años desde su muerte en este fic n.nU)Y tampoco sé muy bien dónde podría ubicarlo en la historia, así que creo que por lo pronto no aparecerá n.nU Espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado :D Cuídate, nos vemos n-n

**- Sandrika:** Nueva lectora :D Espero que mi fic te siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora n.n Cuídate, adiós!

* * *

Primera vez que contesto tanto review XD Aunque es algo que no me desagrada en lo absoluto, es más, me hace muuuuy feliz que mi historia esté ganando más y más popularidad (Dany-Chan se pone a saltar por su habitación) Disculpen por el desvarío mental... n.nU Además, alcancé los 73 reviews! Eso me deja más contenta aún, y espero que me sigan enviando más y más con su tan preciada opinión :D 

Bueno, ahora paso a despedirme n.n

No olviden leer el otro fic que estoy publicando aquí en FanFiction . net, titulado "**Recuerdos Perdidos**" Pienso que no las defraudará :D

Cuidense mucho! Espero verlas pronto n.n

Adiós!

**...-:Dany-Chan:-...**

**

* * *

**

**PD1: **Recuerden dejar sus **R-E-V-I-E-W-S **Saben lo feliz que me hacen XD

**PD2:** También, sigo con mi recomendación al fanfic de **Lady Dragon 84**, llamado "**Dragón Blanco**" No olviden leerlo:D

PD3: Y siguiendo con la acostumbrada publicidad a mis fotologs (sobretodo al de dibujos XD)...

**_w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / dany (guión bajo) chan (guión bajo) draws_ **(El de dibujos n.n)

**_w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / (guión bajo) dany (guión bajo) chan (guión bajo) _**(El personal XD)

Visítenlos y dejen sus post! Los estaré esperando :D


	25. Cap 24: Momento de la Separación

**- Aclaraciones: **

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora **

**- Disclaimer: _Es la vigésimo cuarta vez que lo digo... Inu Yasha, Kagome y los demás personajes de la serie creada por Rumiko Takahashi NO me pertenecen... T.T..._**

**

* * *

**

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 24: Momento de la Separación**

Salieron del salón y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del templo, yendo a la velocidad de Izumi (Hay que comprender que ella no es tan joven como sus acompañantes n.nU). Minutos después, se desviaron del camino y comenzaron a andar por un sendero de piedra, el cual llevaba a internarse dentro de un bosque. Cualquiera que viese aquel lugar desde fuera pensaría que era bastante lúgubre, sobretodo por encontrarse de noche, pero lo rodeaba una atmósfera de inmensa tranquilidad, lo cual quitaba cualquier temor de la mente de sus visitantes.

Siguieron caminando unos minutos más, hasta que la cantidad de árboles fue disminuyendo, dando paso a una gran claridad en los alrededores. El lugar del cual provenía la luz era una especie de Santuario, el cual se veía como la única zona iluminada del lugar.

Acercándose a él, pudieron apreciar que tenía una infinidad de fuentes, por las cuales corrían aguas extremadamente cristalinas. También, había infinidad de flores de los más múltiples colores que se pudiese imaginar. Las paredes del Santuario parecían de cristal, dándole un aire divino y el techo, junto con las puertas y los marcos de las ventanas, parecían hechos de las maderas más nobles del mundo.

Entre más se aproximaban al Santuario, comenzaban a sentir una agradable calidez que iba en aumento.

- Este que ven aquí, es el Sagrado Santuario de los Dioses—les explicó Izumi – Es un lugar maravilloso¿no lo creen?—sonrió.

- Sí que lo es...—dijo Inu Yasha, asombrado.

- ¿Podría preguntarle algo, honorable Izumi?—dijo Kagome con algo de timidez.

- Claro –

- ¿Por qué nos trajo hasta aquí? –

- Eso se debe a que en este sitio es dónde ustedes, Kagome e Inu Yasha, luego de cumplir las respectivas misiones que les he encomendado, harán el Sagrado Juramento –

- ¿Qué clase de juramento es ese?—preguntó Sango.

- Uno en el cual deberán jurar que defenderán los intereses de los habitantes de Japón, por sobre sus propios intereses, además de prometer que llevarán a cabo la salvación de nuestro país, aunque ello les cueste la vida... Así, si es que algo malo llegase a pasarles, recibirán la sagrada bendición de nuestros Dioses, la cual los ayudaría en casos críticos o de extrema urgencia, siempre y cuando estén actuando para el bien de todos, no sólo el de ustedes mismos...—dijo seriamente.

- Ya veo...—dijo Kagome algo meditativa.

- ¿En qué piensas?—preguntó Miroku.

- En que pondré todo mi esfuerzo para llevar a cabo todo esto, y conseguir la felicidad de los habitantes de este país ¿No piensas igual, Inu Yasha? –

- Sí, creo lo mismo que tú—sonrió y tomó de la mano a la joven.

- ¿Podemos entrar y ver cómo es el Santuario en su interior?—preguntó Miroku.

- Me temo que no, joven Takatsu—respondió Kazuru en vez de Izumi – Se supone que sólo la Gran Izumi y los Elegidos pueden ingresar a ese lugar sagrado, y eso se hará sólo en el momento de la realización del Sagrado Juramento—su voz denotaba seriedad. Harumi asintió.

- Bueno... Creo que sería mejor que ustedes fuesen a descansar—dijo la menor de las Tsukishirô – Los días que se aproximan serán agotadores, y necesitarán de todas sus energías para poder llevar a cabo las tareas encomendadas –

- Harumi tiene razón—dijo Izumi – Es hora de volver al templo—comenzó a caminar. Los demás la siguieron.

Cuando arribaron al templo, cada uno se fue a descansar en su respectiva habitación. La noche fue muy fría, debido a la estación en la que se encontraban (Invierno n.nU). La primera en despertar del grupo fue Kagome, debido a lo helado del ambiente.

Había amanecido hace poco más de quince minutos, por lo que era bastante temprano.

- ¡Qué frío hace!—exclamó, frotando sus manos para darles calor. Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, tratando de darle algo más de temperatura a su cuerpo, pero esto no funcionaba - _¿Qué puedo hacer?_—se detuvo y meditó un momento – _Ya sé_—sonrió, se puso su kimono y comenzó a buscar entre sus pertenencias, hasta que encontró su arco y algunas flechas – _Hace tiempo que no practico mis lanzamientos...—_salió de su habitación – _Recuerdo haber visto un campo de entrenamiento de tiro cuando ayer íbamos camino al Sagrado Santuario de los Dioses..._—dejó de caminar por los pasillos y se encaminó por el camino de piedra.

A unos pocos pasos, encontró el lugar que buscaba: El campo de entrenamiento de tiro con arco. Se acercó rápidamente a él, tomó firmemente su arco, sacó una flecha del carcaj, apuntó y disparó. La flecha cayó a unos siete centímetros del centro.

- _Mal, Kagome_—se regañó mentalmente – _Eso te pasa por no practicar..._ –

- Buenos días—dijo una voz conocida, la cual iba acercándose – ¿Tan temprano practicando? –

- Así es, Honorable Izumi—contestó, con una gota en la cabeza – Aunque... Creo que me falta más preparación para volver a ser cómo era antes...—dio un suspiro – Antes, en la fortaleza de Naraku, solía entrenar más a menudo y con mayor intensidad... –

- Me imagino que tu vida como Princesa de la Muerte fue bastante dura¿no? –

- Así es...—un silencio se formó entre ambas – Pero... También tuve la oportunidad de conocer a gente muy buena, como Sango y Kohaku—sonrió.

- Aunque ellos eran, mejor dicho, son tus hermanos—el silencio volvió a aparecer.

- A veces pienso en cómo habría sido mi vida si yo hubiese escapado del Palacio de los Taisho a tiempo... –

- Muy distinta. Realmente muy distinta...—contestó algo pensativa – Pero no es bueno preocuparse por lo que no pasó, sino que deberías meditar acerca de lo que se avecina en el futuro—puso una mano en el hombro de la joven. Ésta sonrió.

- Tiene usted razón. Será mejor que siga entrenando o si no mi puntería irá empeorando más y más—una gota volvió a salir de su cabeza.

- Si necesitas más flechas, puedo traerte más—le ofreció – _Ya que Kagome tiene esas energías, creo que será mejor que comience a entrenar desde ahora sus habilidades como sacerdotisa_—pensó.

- Se lo agradecería mucho, ya que no creo que las que me quedan me alcancen para todos los lanzamientos –

- Enseguida regreso. Tú concéntrate en lo que debes hacer –

- Si—asintió y siguió lanzando flechas.

Izumi se tardó unos minutos en regresar, pero lo hizo justo en el momento en que Kagome lanzaba su última flecha.

- Aquí tienes—le entregó dos carcaj llenos de flechas.

- Muchas gracias—hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Creo que ese kimono no es el mejor para entrenar. Por ello, te he traído esto—le mostró un traje de sacerdotisa – Con él te sentirás mucho más cómoda, te lo aseguro. Además, será el atuendo que usarás en tus días de entrenamiento de ahora en adelante—le explicó.

- Gracias—lo recibió – Iré a ponérmelo. Con permiso—volvió a hacer una pequeña reverencia y comenzó a correr para llegar pronto a su habitación.

Allí, se cambió y luego volvió a donde se encontraba Izumi, esperándola. No tardó más de 5 minutos en ir y volver.

- Pensé que tardarías más en regresar, Kagome—dijo la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa.

- Traté de volver... lo antes posible...—contestó ella, respirando de forma agitada.

- Aquel traje te queda muy bien –

- Gracias—un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- Bueno, quería pedirte algo –

- ¿Qué cosa?—preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿Podrías lanzar una de tus flechas, poniendo parte de tu poder espiritual en ella? –

- Claro—tomó el arco y una flecha, la apuntó hacia el objetivo, se concentró, puso algo de poder espiritual en el objeto y lo lanzó. La flecha no dio en el blanco.

- Veo que mis sospechas eran ciertas—dijo con seriedad – Kagome, al poner poder espiritual en tus flechas, pierdes concentración en la puntería. Esta será otra de las cosas que deberás practicar durante el entrenamiento que harás con Kazuru –

- Sí—contestó con energía. Lo único que quería era mejorar en todo aspecto, para poder así llevar a cabo su misión lo mejor posible.

- Será mejor que sigas entrenando. Yo me quedaré aquí, para analizar bien tu técnica y luego aconsejarte en cómo puedes mejorarla ¿Estás de acuerdo? –

- Sí—sonrió y volvió al entrenamiento.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, transformándose en una hora. Izumi le iba comentando a Kagome que aspectos podía mejorar para que su puntería progresara. Y logró dar al blanco repetidas veces. Luego de eso, la sacerdotisa decidió que la joven debía comenzar a practicar el lanzar flechas con poder espiritual. Ésta así lo hizo, pero nuevamente sus flechas comenzaron a hacerse menos certeras, aunque esto era en menor grado que antes.

- Creo que es suficiente entrenamiento por ahora—dijo Izumi. Kagome se veía algo exhausta – Será mejor que vayas a descansar –

- Sí, eso haré—contestó – Pero antes, iré a darme un baño. Creo que eso relajará mi cuerpo—sonrió.

- Nos vemos a la hora de desayunar, entonces—sonrió.

- Claro—contestó. Izumi comenzó a caminar camino al templo - ¿Sabe algo?—la sacerdotisa se detuvo – Esta situación me recuerda a... –

- ... ¿A cuando eras niña y entrenábamos juntas?—completó la frase de Kagome, son una sonrisa – A mí también me lo recordó. Eran buenos tiempos aquellos, más tranquilos que los de ahora ¿No lo crees? –

- Es verdad, además de que... nada de aquello había pasado. Pero bueno, como usted dijo, es mejor pensar en el futuro, y no en lo que pudo ser el pasado –

- Así es. Nos vemos luego, Kagome –

- Nos vemos—se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño del templo.

Mientras tanto, otro de los huéspedes del lugar comenzaba a despertarse.

- _Hace bastante frío esta mañana_—pensó Inu Yasha, desperezándose. Luego, se levantó y se vistió - _¿Qué hora será?_—se acercó a la ventana para observar la luminosidad del exterior – _Calculo que debe haber amanecido hace una hora y media, más o menos... ¿Estará Kagome despierta? No lo creo...—_acalló sus pensamientos por unos momentos_ – Ahora que lo pienso, tengo la perfecta oportunidad para observarla mientras duerme... Se ve tan tranquila cuando lo hace... Y me transmite un infinito sentimiento de ternura, además de más ganas de protegerla... Entonces, está decidido. Iré a verla—_sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Caminó por los corredores del templo, hasta dar con la habitación de la chica. Al hacerlo, abrió la puerta con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarla.

Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla en el lugar. Entró y comenzó a observar el cuarto. El futón se encontraba desordenado, pero, de forma opuesta, se encontraba el kimono de la joven perfectamente doblado a un lado de éste. Eso le extrañó a Inu Yasha.

- _Que raro... Si Kagome salió de aquí, debió haberlo hecho con su kimono puesto..._—se acercó a la prenda de vestir y la tomó entre sus manos. Ésta se encontraba impregnada con la esencia de su dueña, aroma que embriagaba al joven príncipe, quién acercó el kimono a su rostro, para poder percibir aquella fragancia con mayor intensidad.

Kagome, en el cuarto de baño, aprovechó para relajarse un momento, rodeada por el vapor del agua, a una temperatura muy agradable para su cuerpo.

- _Me pregunto cuándo irá a acabar toda esta situación..._—pensó, mientras sumergía su cabeza bajo el agua – _Cuándo Inu Yasha y yo podremos vivir sin tanta responsabilidad sobre nuestras espaldas, y querernos sin preocupaciones de por medio..._—se levantó con cuidado y luego suspiró – _Sólo espero no extrañarlo tanto durante su ausencia... Últimamente me he vuelto muy dependiente de su presencia..._ (Me salió verso sin ningún esfuerzo XD Bueno, en realidad, a Kagome u.ú) _Me gusta mucho sentirlo a mi lado y con el afán tan protector que tiene ahora..._—sonrió al recordarlo – _Bueno, será mejor que termine con mi baño y así estaré lista para la hora del desayuno_—tomó unas toallas y cubrió su cuerpo y cabello con ellas. Recordó algo y se detuvo en seco - ¡Olvidé traer mi kimono!—exclamó alarmada – _¿Qué voy a hacer?_—se preguntó – _Aunque, ahora que recuerdo... en este templo sólo hay mujeres, puesto que son sacerdotisas, además de mi hermana Sango... Los únicos hombres que hay en el lugar son Inu Yasha y Miroku... No me queda más alternativa que salir así por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi habitación... Sólo espero no encontrarme con ninguno de los dos en el camino..._ – (Aclaración: No se puso el traje de sacerdotisa nuevamente, puesto que este se encontraba sucio por el entrenamiento que había llevado a cabo su dueña con anterioridad. Si se lo volvía a poner, no habría servido de mucho su baño n.nU)

Como no tenía otra alternativa, tuvo que salir de esa manera a los corredores del templo. Usando la agilidad que la caracterizaba, adquirida gracias a los entrenamientos en la fortaleza de Naraku, caminaba rápida y sigilosamente por los pasillos.

Inu Yasha, aún en la habitación de la joven, se disponía a retirarse para buscar a Kagome. Abrió la puerta para irse, pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando se encontró con la mismísima chica, cubierto su cuerpo sólo con toallas. Pero más grande fue el asombro de ella, quién quedó tan sorprendida que tropezó y se hubiese golpeado contra el piso, si no hubiera sido por la agilidad de reacción del príncipe, quien logró sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?—preguntó con preocupación.

- Sí—contestó ella – Sólo que no esperaba encontrarte en este lugar—una gota salió de su cabeza y un fuerte sonrojo invadió su rostro, al recordar en la situación que se encontraban ambos. Sólo atinó a abrazarse a si misma, para evitar la caída de la toalla que cubría su cuerpo.

- Debes vestirte o sino vas a enfermar—le dijo el joven, también sonrojado por el "atuendo" de Kagome. Los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza – Yo te estaré esperando aquí afuera –

- Esta bien—la joven entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Luego de eso, dio un suspiro – _No esperaba encontrarme a Inu Yasha aquí_—el sonrojo se hizo más latente, el cual mostraba que tan avergonzada se encontraba la chica ante la situación que acababa de vivir.

Lentamente, se acercó al armario y buscó un kimono con el cual vestirse, olvidando que el que había usado anteriormente se encontraba al lado del futón. Secó su cuerpo y comenzó a vestirse, con calma, tratando de que su respiración y latidos volviesen a la normalidad. Cuando hubo acabado, abrió la puerta de su habitación, para encontrarse con Inu Yasha, aún esperándola.

- Disculpa por la demora. Ahora si puedes pasar—le dijo la joven. El príncipe sonrió e hizo ingreso al cuarto.

- A quien deberías disculpar es a mí, por haber entrado a tu cuarto sin tu permiso—una gota salió de su cabeza – Pero hay una cosa que quiero saber... ¿Por qué caminabas por el templo sólo cubierta por toallas?—se sonrojó al preguntarlo, ya que recordó la imagen de la joven vestida de aquella manera.

- Verás...—un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, lo que enterneció a Inu Yasha – Lo que en verdad pasó fue que...—le relató todo lo ocurrido desde que se había levantado, pero omitiendo los momentos en que se había puesto a pensar en ambos.

- Ya veo... Así que eso fue lo que sucedió...—sonrió – Pues para la próxima debes tratar de no ser tan despistada—acarició la cabeza de la princesa con suavidad, como si se tratara de una niña. Ésta se acurrucó en su pecho y él la abrazó.

- _Es muy agradable estar así, acurrucada en sus brazos..._—pensó la joven – ¿Sabes algo, Inu Yasha? –

- ¿Qué cosa?—preguntó con curiosidad.

- Voy a extrañarte mucho cuando te vayas—bajó la mirada, la cual mostraba un atisbo de tristeza.

- Y yo a ti, no lo dudes...—la abrazó con mayor fuerza – Intentaré recuperar lo antes posible el Collar de la Pureza, para traértelo...—sonrió –...y así volvernos a ver en poco tiempo –

- Trata de evitar cualquier peligro innecesario, por favor... Recuerda que tu más que nadie debe cuidarse, para algún día ascender al trono que te pertenece—puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del chico y sonrió.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes –

- Te prometo poner todo mi esfuerzo para poder terminar el entrenamiento de manera más rápida y así poder partir pronto a la fortaleza de Naraku... –

- Pero no te esfuerces demasiado... No vaya a ser que te enfermes—puso cara de preocupación.

- Esta bien, así lo haré—miró directamente a los ojos del príncipe, quién le retribuyó aquella mirada.

Fueron acercándose lentamente al rostro del otro, hasta que sus labios quedaron fusionados en un suave beso, que a medida que iban pasando los segundos se hacía cada vez más profundo. Era algo que ambos necesitaban en ese instante; una forma de demostrar el amor que sentían por la persona que se encontraba a su lado, y de escapar de las preocupaciones y presiones a las cuales estaban expuestos. Se separaban sólo para respirar algo de aire, pero enseguida seguían con aquel mágico contacto.

En ese momento, un gong (Esa especie de platillos gigantes que se golpean y producen un fuerte sonido) sonó por todo el templo. Aquella era la indicación de que era hora de ir a desayunar.

- Es hora de comer—dijo Inu Yasha, separándose lentamente de los labios de Kagome – ¿Vamos? –

- Sí, vamos—salieron de la habitación y fueron al salón, tomados de la mano. Allí se encontraron con la gran Izumi y algunas otras sacerdotisas. Se sentaron en sus puestos habituales, esperando a que las demás gente llegara hasta allí.

Minutos después, el salón se encontraba repleto de personas. Todos comenzaron a comer sus primeros alimentos del día. Conversaciones iban y venían entre la multitud que se encontraba en el lugar, llenándolo de vida.

Las horas fueron pasando con normalidad, donde cada cual realizaba las tareas que le correspondían, exceptuando a Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku y Harumi, los cuales se dedicaban a descansar antes de su viaje.

Kazuru y Kagome decidieron que lo mejor era comenzar desde ya con el entrenamiento, por lo que a ello se dedicaron gran parte del día. La princesa quedó bastante exhausta, pero satisfecha debido a que había logrado algunos importantes avances, sobretodo con el control del poder espiritual en sus flechas.

- Si sigues entrenando con ese ánimo, esfuerzo y dedicación, créeme que llegarás muy lejos en poco tiempo—le dijo Kazuru momentos después de que el entrenamiento hubiese acabado. La sacerdotisa se despidió y se retiró del lugar. Después de ello, Harumi se acercó a Kagome y le entregó una toalla.

- Muchas gracias—agradeció con una sonrisa y secó su rostro, bañado en sudor.

- Ha sido un día muy duro para ti¿no?—preguntó preocupada.

- Así es, pero... ha valido la pena—su rostro mostraba satisfacción – Además, debo prepararme, ya que de ahora en adelante este será el ritmo que deberé seguir—contestó con seriedad y una mirada brillante.

- Te admiro ¡Eres una persona muy valiente!—exclamó Harumi con energía – Ojala yo fuese como tú...—bajó la mirada – Kazuru siempre ha sido la persona decidida y de carácter más fuerte, en cambio yo... –

- No te preocupes—puso su mano en el hombro de la joven sacerdotisa en señal de apoyo – Estoy segura de que en tu interior debes tener tanta valentía y coraje como tu hermana... Quizás en este tiempo no has sido capaz de sacar estos atributos a relucir, debido a que Kazuru siempre ha estado ahí para protegerte, como la buena hermana mayor que es—sonrió – Se nota que ella se preocupa mucho por ti –

- Sí... Ella siempre está ahí cuando la necesito...—se quedaron un momento en silencio – Gracias por tus palabras, me han animado—dijo con una sonrisa.

- No hay de qué. Sólo ten más confianza en ti misma –

Una sacerdotisa llamó a Harumi y ésta tuvo que irse, no sin antes despedirse de Kagome. Ésta decidió que lo mejor sería volver a tomar un baño, para liberar tensiones. Pero esta vez no olvidó buscar su kimono, por lo que no tuvo que pasar por la misma situación de la mañana.

Aproximadamente una hora después, los habitantes del templo fueron llamados a cenar. Allí tuvieron una agradable comida, la mayoría dejando de pensar en sus obligaciones por un momento. Pero en el sector donde se encontraban Inu Yasha y sus amigos, se encontraban precisamente hablando de ello.

- ¿Así que partirán mañana en la búsqueda del Collar de la Pureza?—preguntó Izumi.

- Sí—contestó Inu Yasha – Entre más pronto lo encontremos, tendremos más tiempo para poder planificar de mejor forma el ataque a la fortaleza de Naraku –

- Honorable Izumi ¿podría preguntarle algo?—preguntó Miroku.

- Claro—contestó ella.

- ¿Tiene usted algo de información más precisa del lugar donde podría hallarse el Collar de la Pureza? Si es que la tuviese, ésta nos sería muy útil para buscar con mayor eficacia el Collar—trató de ser lo más cortés y respetuoso posible.

- Sólo tengo una pequeña noción de dónde se puede encontrar, ya que puedo sentir parte de su presencia, aunque se siente bastante débil, lo que se debe a que se encuentra bastante lejos—explicó.

- Cualquier pista que usted nos de, será de gran ayuda. Si buscamos aquel objeto sin tener ninguna huella, será muy difícil encontrarlo...—dijo Sango.

- Intentaré obtener una ubicación más detallada del Collar, pero aquella información sólo podré entregárselas mañana ¿De acuerdo? –

- Sí. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Gran Izumi—dijo Inu Yasha, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Kagome no intervino en la conversación, ya que se encontraba muy cansada. Sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse y apenas había probado sus alimentos. Los demás notaron aquello.

- Creo que deberías ir a descansar...—le dijo el príncipe, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado.

- Me quedaré aquí hasta cuando todos hayan acabado... Sería una falta de respeto irme ahora mismo... –

- No te preocupes por ello Kagome—le dijo Izumi – Yo te concedo el permiso para que te retires a tu habitación –

- Gracias—se levantó lentamente, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del salón.

- Kagome se ha esforzado mucho el día de hoy—explicó Kazuru – Es normal que experimente aquel cansancio... Aunque ha aguantado el entrenamiento de manera excepcional... No todo el mundo es capaz de soportar tal cantidad de esfuerzo físico y espiritual en un solo día... –

- Eso se debe a que en la fortaleza de Naraku, el ritmo de entrenamiento de las aprendices de "Princesas de la Muerte" es tan o más fuerte que el que ha debido pasar mi hermana—explicó Sango – Pero tuvimos que aprender a soportarlo, como manera de tributo al Emperador por su "bondad" al recibirnos en su fortaleza –

- Ese hombre es muy cruel, incluso con la gente que más le tiene "aprecio"...—dijo Inu Yasha con rencor.

Mientras tanto, la princesa Higurashi recorría los pasillos del templo con pasos lentos y poco firmes; daba la impresión de que se caería en cualquier segundo. Hubo un momento en que su cuerpo ya no aguantó más y se vio obligada a apoyar su espalda en la pared. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a deslizarse por ésta, acabando sentada en el suelo y recargada en la muralla. Luego de esto, se vio transportada inmediatamente al mundo de los sueños.

Pasaron unos minutos y la gente comenzó a salir del salón, incluyendo a Inu Yasha y sus amigos. El chico decidió ir a ver cómo se encontraba Kagome, por lo que se separó de los demás y fue rumbo a la habitación de la chica. Nunca esperó encontrarse a mitad del camino con ésta durmiendo apaciblemente.

Se acercó a ella, la miró con ternura y la tomó entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado para no despertarla. Ante aquel contacto, la joven se acurrucó en el pecho del príncipe, lo que enterneció a éste aún más.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de la chica. Cuando llegó al lugar, lentamente abrió la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido. Hizo ingreso a la habitación aún con Kagome en brazos, recostándola luego en el futón con cuidado. Luego, se sentó a un lado de dónde la joven dormía.

- _Definitivamente verla así me tranquiliza mucho...—_pensó con una sonrisa – _Aprovecharé de estar aquí unos momentos, ya que no pude verla dormir en la mañana_—una gota salió de su cabeza, al recordar lo que había sucedido en los inicios del día – _Además, desde mañana estaremos separados... Pero trataré de llevar a cabo esta misión lo antes posible, como te lo prometí_—tomó la mano de Kagome entre las suyas.

_-_ Inu Yasha...—susurró entre sueños la princesa, cómo si se hubiese dado cuenta del contacto entre ambos.

- Descansa Kagome, mañana será un día duro para ambos...—susurró, soltó la mano de la chica, se levantó y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la suya a dormir.

Luego de unas horas, un nuevo día dio inicio. Los jóvenes que pronto partirían de viaje decidieron levantarse un poco más temprano para preparar sus cosas y dejar todo listo antes de partir. La actividad ya había comenzado en el templo desde hace aproximadamente una hora y media (Las sacerdotisas son muy madrugadoras o.oU). La princesa, ahora aprendiz de sacerdotisa, ni cuenta se daba del movimiento que había en el templo a esas horas.

- Será mejor que vaya a despertar a Kagome—dijo Sango a los dos jóvenes que la acompañaban, los únicos hombres dentro de aquel templo: Inu Yasha y Miroku – No creo que se quiera quedar sin desayunar y despedirse de nosotros...—la joven fue en dirección a la habitación de su hermana. Tocó la puerta suavemente, pero al no haber respuesta, entró. Se acercó lentamente al futón donde la joven dormía – Kagome...—le dijo suavemente – Es hora de despertar...—la movió un poco, pero aún así no dio resultado – Creo que deberé usar el método que utilizaba en la fortaleza...—cerró sus ojos, se acercó al rostro de la princesa—específicamente su oreja—y con una voz tenebrosa dijo – Ka-go-me... Despierta... –

La reacción fue inmediata. La chica despertó sobresaltada y miró a su hermana con rencor.

- Pensé que ya habías olvidado eso...—dijo Kagome, arrastrando sus palabras, lo que demostraba lo molesta que se encontraba.

- Buenos días hermanita, también es un gusto para mí verte esta mañana...—contestó Sango, reprimiendo una risa – Vamos, levántate si no quieres llegar tarde a desayunar, o que nosotros nos vayamos sin despedirnos de ti –

- Es verdad ¡Lo había olvidado!—exclamó alarmada, levantándose rápidamente y buscando con apuro sus vestimentas. Sango se acercó lentamente a su hermana y le ayudó con el obi y a peinarse un poco antes de salir del cuarto – Disculpa por haberte respondido de aquella manera cuando desperté, pero aquella no es la manera ideal en la que me gusta iniciar el día... –

- No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a aquellas reacciones... Eran comunes en la fortaleza ¿lo recuerdas? –

- Es verdad—una gota salió de su cabeza – Era bastante común—ambas rieron.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al salón que utilizaban como comedor. Allí, sus compañeros de viaje y las demás sacerdotisas las esperaban. Kagome miró a su alrededor, pero no logró encontrar a Izumi.

- Buenos días—dijeron Inu Yasha y Miroku al mismo tiempo.

- Buenos días—contestó Kagome – ¿Dónde se encuentra la Gran Izumi?—preguntó con extrañeza.

- Enseguida vendrá a acompañarnos—contestó Kazuru, entrando al salón – Se encuentra haciendo algunas averiguaciones del lugar en el cuál se encuentra el Collar de la Pureza, para poder entregárselas—miró a Inu Yasha, Sango y Miroku – Y que de aquella manera a ustedes les sea más fácil encontrarlo... –

- Ya veo –

- ¿Han visto a Harumi? –

- La vi hace unos minutos en el campo de entrenamiento de tiro con arco—contestó Sango.

- Gracias, nos vemos luego—dijo la sacerdotisa, hizo una pequeña reverencia e hizo abandono del lugar. Kagome se sentó al lado de Inu Yasha.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?—le preguntó el príncipe.

- Bien—contestó ella con una sonrisa – Aunque... No recuerdo bien cómo fue que llegué a mi habitación...—una gota salió de su cabeza.

- Fui yo quien te llevó hasta allí—le aclaró – Luego de terminar la cena, iba caminando por los pasillos y te encontré durmiendo allí. Cómo no podía dejarte durmiendo ahí, te llevé hasta tu habitación –

- Ya veo... Muchas gracias. Tenía tanto sueño que no me di cuenta de dónde me dormí... Disculpa por las molestias que te causé –

- No te preocupes, no fue nada –

Luego de aquello comenzaron una amena conversación con sus amigos. Ésta duró hasta que Izumi hizo aparición por la puerta del salón. Se notaba algo cansada.

- Buenos días—dijo a todos los presentes.

- Buenos días, Honorable Izumi—fue la respuesta general, luego de que todos se levantaran e hicieran una pequeña reverencia.

- Pueden volver a su sitio...—contestó, con una voz cansina. Harumi y Kazuru entraron después de ella, como sus escoltas (Si es que no se habían fijado antes, siempre son las hermanas Tsukishirô quienes acompañan a Izumi a todos lados n.nU Esto se debe a que a ambas la sacerdotisa les tiene un enorme cariño, tal como si fueran sus hijas. Y en el caso de Kazuru y Harumi, ellas la acompañan debido al profundo respeto y agradecimiento que le tienen, por todo lo que ésta mujer hizo por ellas cuando más lo necesitaban). Las jóvenes le ayudaron a acomodarse en el lugar que la gran sacerdotisa siempre ocupaba.

- ¿Está usted bien, Gran Izumi?—preguntó preocupada Kagome.

- Sí, no te preocupes—sonrió – Parece que me estoy poniendo vieja... Cambiando el tema, logré encontrar una ubicación más exacta del paradero del Collar de la Pureza—su rostro cobró seriedad – Me ha costado bastante, pero por fin lo he logrado... –

- ¿Y qué lugar es ese, Honorable Izumi?—preguntó Inu Yasha.

- Deberán dirigirse hacia el Este, atravesando los valles y montañas, hasta dar con una aldea costera, la cual tiene algo que ver con una persona involucrada con los Taisho en el pasado. En aquel sitio, busquen un lugar grande e imponente, puesto que allí encontrarán el Collar de la Pureza—les explicó. Los demás asintieron.

- Muchas gracias por aquella información. Nos ha dado una posición mucho más certera de dónde buscar aquel objeto—agradeció Sango.

- Luego de que traspasen las montañas, a Harumi le será mucho más fácil identificar la presencia del Collar, por lo que ella podrá guiarlos más rápidamente a su destino –

- Confíen en mi—dijo Harumi – Prometo no defraudarlos y poner todas mis energías en esto—su voz denotaba entusiasmo.

Luego de aquello, comenzaron a comer sus primeros alimentos del día con calma. Aunque los jóvenes tuviesen que partir, no había tanto apuro como para que no disfrutaran de su desayuno con tranquilidad.

Cuando ya todos hubieron acabado, las demás sacerdotisas se retiraron a realizar sus tareas diarias. Inu Yasha, Harumi, Sango y Miroku fueron por sus pertenencias a sus respectivas habitaciones. Izumi, Kagome y Kazuru se dirigieron hacia la salida del templo, dónde los esperarían.

- Realmente voy a extrañarlos mucho...—dijo Kagome en un susurro casi inaudible, pero aún así las mujeres que la acompañaban la oyeron.

- No te preocupes... Ya verás como el tiempo pasará rápido y ni cuenta te darás cuando todo haya pasado y regresen al templo—le dijo Izumi. Kazuru se limitó a asentir.

- _Me cuesta mucho dejar que Harumi se vaya así, pero... Es tiempo de que le dé su espacio y ella pueda valerse por sí misma..._—pensó Kazuru – _Siempre la he estado protegiendo de cualquier situación peligrosa, o que involucrara cierto grado de riesgo..._ _Creo que debo confiar en sus habilidades, después de todo ella también es sacerdotisa... Y ha logrado serlo por sí misma... _ –

- Allí vienen—Kagome interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica. Ésta observó a los jóvenes que pronto partirían en su viaje.

- Bien... Estamos listos—dijo Inu Yasha, tomando parte de su equipaje y cargándolo en su espalda.

- Entonces... Es hora del adiós...—la joven bajó su mirada.

- No es exactamente un adiós, sino que más bien un hasta luego—le dijo su hermana tratando de animarla.

- Así es—dijo Miroku – Cuando volvamos, tendremos con nosotros el Collar que te ayudará a llevar a cabo tu misión, no lo olvides. Es nuestro deber traértelo –

- Además... intentaremos volver lo antes posible. Recuerda que te lo prometí—le dijo Inu Yasha con una sonrisa. La joven se lanzó a los brazos del príncipe, quien casi se cayó por la sorpresa de la acción (Menos mal que Inu es un hombre fuerte XD)

- Voy a extrañarlos mucho... a todos—la voz de Kagome sonaba afligida. Inu Yasha le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad.

- Y nosotros a ti, no lo dudes—le dijo Sango – Sobretodo Inu Yasha... Me imagino lo desesperado que estará por tu ausencia...—rió.

- Oye, no tenías por qué decir eso ¬¬—el príncipe le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos a la princesa Sango. Kagome rió.

- Era sólo una broma...—una gota salió de su cabeza – No tenías por qué enfadarte tanto...—Inu Yasha la seguía mirando desconfiado.

- Prométeme que te cuidarás ¿si?—le dijo su amada, deshaciendo el abrazo que mantenía con Inu Yasha.

- Claro, de ello no debes preocuparte. Sé como defenderme—contestó él con orgullo, mirando a Tetsusaiga.

- Harumi...—le dijo Kazuru – Cuídate mucho ¿Está bien?—mostró algo de preocupación en su voz, algo raro en ella, ya que con dificultad expresaba sus sentimientos.

- Lo haré, Kazu-chan—contestó con una sonrisa – Te lo prometo. Y no te preocupes por mí, seré capaz de guiarlos a todos al lugar indicado y defenderme en el proceso—volvió a sonreír. Su hermana le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Confío en ti –

- Bueno jóvenes, es mejor que partan ya. Tendrán un extenuante viaje el día de hoy y será mejor que se den prisa, porque puede ser que encuentren dificultades en el camino—les dijo Izumi. Kagome se acercó a sus amigos y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, especialmente a Inu Yasha. Éste le dio un tierno pero corto beso.

- Nos vemos pronto—le dijo el príncipe, apartándola de él con delicadeza.

- Nos vemos. Cuídense mucho por favor—les dijo a los demás.

- Así lo haremos—contestó Miroku.

- Adiós Izumi-san, onee-chan—les dijo Harumi, dándoles un abrazo a cada una. Izumi no rechazó el gesto, por el enorme cariño que le tenía a la joven de 16 años, aunque estas muestras de cariño eran mal vistas por las demás sacerdotisas, ya que a Izumi se le debía un enorme respeto como la superiora de todas las demás. Por suerte, ninguna de ellas vio lo sucedido.

- Ten cuidado, y trata de no ser tan despistada—le dijo Kazuru, con una gota en la cabeza. Harumi rió.

- Lo tendré en mente—contestó, mientras comenzaba a alejarse junto con los demás. Como estaba mirando en dirección al templo, no se percató de que había una piedra, por lo que tropezó con ella. Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Kazuru.

- _Le dije que tuviese cuidado con ser tan despistada_—suspiró.

- ¡Kagome, esfuérzate mucho en tu entrenamiento!—exclamó Sango.

- ¡Sí, lo haré!—contestó, mientras se despedía de los demás con su mano alzada en el aire – Regresen bien, por favor...—susurró.

Izumi, Kazuru y Kagome se quedaron en la entrada del templo hasta que perdieron de vista a los jóvenes viajeros.

- Será mejor que comencemos con el entrenamiento del día de hoy—dijo Kazuru con seriedad – No hay momentos que perder si queremos que tus poderes se desarrollen lo más posible –

- Sí—contestó Kagome decidida – Vamos—entraron al templo, listas para comenzar con la agotadora jornada que les esperaba.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Hola :D He regresado luego de las dos semanas habituales XD Aunque estuve a punto de no hacerlo, porque tuve problemas con mi conexión a internet o.o Menos mal que todo se solucionó hace unas horas XDD

¿Qué tal el capítulo? Les gustó? Espero que sí n.n, tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo :D

Ahora a los protagonistas les esperan días difíciles o.o Y todo por llevar a cabo sus respectivas misiones, las cuales son decisivas para el futuro de la misión central: acabar con Naraku ò.ó!

Ahora, un adelanto del siguiente capítulo llamado **"Caminos Separados"**

**

* * *

**

_- ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo de nuevo? Claro está, después de un rato de descanso—le dijo Izumi con un tono comprensivo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la princesa._

_- Podría... intentarlo...—contestó ésta – Sólo denme un tiempo para... recuperarme un poco del... cansancio que siento... –_

_- Esta bien. No te preocupes, no tenemos tanta prisa... –_

_- Lo importante es que luego aprendas a controlar todo ese poder que expulsa tu cuerpo, de tal manera que luego lo puedas volver a introducir a tu cuerpo y desde allí manejarlo—le dijo Kazuru – Quizás aquello sea lo más difícil de lograr... El propio control del poder que se emana... Eso requiere de gran poder de auto control mental... –_

**

* * *

**

_- ¡Maldición!—exclamó Inu Yasha - ¿Cuándo dejará de nevar? Quiero atravesar ya esta condenada montaña ¬¬—el humor del príncipe iba de mal en peor en estos días. La única que se atrevía a tratar con él era Harumi._

_- Joven, cálmese por favor... Nada obtendrá estando de mal humor. Es más, quizás si espera pacientemente, la nieve dejará de caer más rápidamente... –_

_- Espero que así sea, porque o si no... Cruzaré la montaña con o sin nieve—indignado se fue a dar un paseo por los alrededores._

_- Seguro que está así porque extraña a Kagome—dijo Sango y luego suspiró – Su sola presencia es capaz de calmarlo y sacarle una sonrisa... –_

**

* * *

**

_- ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?—preguntó con curiosidad._

_- Hay algo que quería preguntarte... –_

_- Dígame –_

_- Últimamente... ¿Has presentado sueños extraños? Alguno en el que hayas soñado cosas que parecían tan reales que podrían ser ciertas, pero que tu sabías que no habían ocurrido, o no aún... –_

**

* * *

**

Je, je, me gusta dejarlos con la intriga XDD Soy mala òuó De esta forma esperan con más ansias el próximo capítulo XDDD

Ahora, paso a contestar los preciados reviews que recibí en el último capítulo :D

**- Meryinustar**: Hola n.n Ese es el fin de los adelantos, dejar intrigados e impacientes a los lectores XD Aunque ahora ya has podido resolver tu duda sobre el Sagrado Juramento n.n Cuídate! Adiós!

**- K-mila-chan**: Hola :D No pude actualizar antes, pero aquí te dejo el siguiente cap de la historia n.n Espero que te haya gustado! Y que tu viaje fuera de Santiago haya sido placentero :D (si es que ya volviste aquí XD) Tu también cuídate mucho, adiós n.n

**- Eternal Vampire**: Hola! La inspiración es impredecible, a veces viene y a veces se va (aunque esto último sucede mucho más seguido que lo primero, lamentablemente u.u O por lo menos a mi me pasa así XD) Y respecto a lo de tu fic, no hay de qué :D Me gustó mucho y espero poder seguir leyéndolo n.n Nos vemos, adiós ;D!

**- Lore.it 92**: Hola n-n Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo n.n Ojala que este también haya cumplido con tus expectativas :D Últimamente no nos hemos visto por msn, porque ya empezaron las clases y mi vida escolar es muy atareada x.x Y tienes razón, si te diera adelantos se perdería el misterio XD Así que no lo haré n.nU Y gracias por tus comentarios! Adiós!

**- Sandrika**: Hola :D Espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como el anterior n.n Besos, adiós!

**- Yeuss**: Nueva lectora (Dany-Chan comienza a saltar por su habitación -- Siempre hago lo mismo cuando me llegan reviews de gente que no me había escrito antes XD)! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia :D Y creer que es muy interesante n.n Eso me da muchos ánimos para seguir n-n Cuídate mucho! Adiós:D

Listo, he terminado de responder los reviews n.n Muchas gracias por habérmelos enviado, me hacen muy, muy feliz :D

Es hora de despedirme n.nU Espero que el capítulo haya cumplido con sus expectativas n.n

Nos vemos en dos semanas más!

Adiós!

**...-:Dany-Chan:-...**

**

* * *

**

**PD: **En mi fotolog de dibujos** (_w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / dany (guión bajo) chan (guión bajo) draws_) **he subido un fanart que hice de Kagome e Inu Yasha de "Oportunidad de Vivir" n.n Veánlo y me dicen qué opinan de él :) Pienso que no los decepcionará n.n

**PD2:** Dejen **R-E-V-I-E-W-S**! n-n


	26. Cap 25: Caminos Separados

**- Aclaraciones:**

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora**

Disclaimer: La serie "Inu Yasha" NO me pertenece. Ya lo sabían, no? n.nU? 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 25: Caminos Separados  
**

Unas horas habían pasado ya desde su partida del templo. Hasta ahora, no habían tenido ningún inconveniente más que buscar un lugar adecuado en el cual comer. Encontraron un pequeño puesto en el camino y, al no haber más alternativa, entraron a él. Allí, la dueña del local los atendió amablemente y les sirvió buena comida, por lo que continuaron su viaje de buen animo.

Cuando ya comenzaba a hacerse de noche, buscaron un lugar para acampar y pasar la noche, lo más resguardados posible del inclemente clima de invierno. Luego de encontrar una cueva, Inu Yasha y Miroku fueron en busca de leña para poder cocinar los alimentos que llevaban con ellos (Tenían provisiones para los momentos en los cuales no encontrasen algún lugar dónde comer o se les acabase el dinero), mientras que Sango y Harumi arreglaron todo para que el lugar se les hiciese algo más acogedor. Después de que los jóvenes trajeran la leña, ambas se hicieron cargo de la preparación de la comida.

Pasaron un agradable momento, conversando de temas triviales pero que los liberaban de la tensión que significaba estar en aquel viaje en busca del Collar de la Pureza, mientras comían alrededor de una fogata que les proporcionaba bastante calor. Un momento de silencio se formó, después de pasado un rato.

- Disculpa... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—dijo Inu Yasha a Harumi.

- Claro, lo que usted desee, príncipe—contestó la sacerdotisa.

- ¿Aún no eres capaz de sentir la presencia del Collar, no es así? –

- Tiene usted razón. Creo que aún estamos muy lejos de él ya que incluso a la Gran Izumi le costó bastante encontrar alguna referencia más exacta de su ubicación –

- Ya veo...—dijo el príncipe pensativo – Tengo otra duda... ¿El entrenamiento que debe llevar a cabo Kagome es en extremo difícil?—preguntó preocupado.

- Me temo que sí, ya que se necesita que ella desarrolle habilidades que significan años de entrenamiento para otras sacerdotisas...—se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos – Pero no se preocupe, mi hermana y la Honorable Izumi se encargarán de ayudarla en todo lo que puedan. Además, Kagome-san cuenta con un enorme potencial de poder espiritual, el cuál es difícil de imaginar para una joven de su edad. Es una chica extraordinaria—sonrió.

- De eso no me cabe duda...—un tono soñador pudo ser notado en sus palabras, además de que sus ojos brillaron al recordarla. A ninguno de los presentes se le ocurrió dudar del amor del joven hacia la princesa – Sólo espero que ella se encuentre bien... –

- No te preocupes por ello. Mi hermana ha tenido que pasar por situaciones tan o más exigentes que ésta, y ha podido superarlas todas satisfactoriamente—le dijo Sango con orgullo.

- Creo que es hora de dormirnos ya—les dijo Miroku a los demás – Tenemos que descansar lo más posible para poder tener energías suficientes como para continuar con estas jornadas de caminata tan extenuantes. Además, hasta ahora nos ha sido fácil, puesto que no nos hemos encontrado con obstáculos, pero no creo que todo el viaje vaya a ser así de tranquilo... –

- Tienes razón—contestó el príncipe con seriedad – Será mejor dormirnos ahora—se levantó de dónde se encontraba sentado y fue en busca de unas mantas para todos, entregándoles algunas a cada uno. Los demás se lo agradecieron y cada quien buscó un rincón de la cueva en dónde dormir. Se acomodaron y se dejaron llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Mientras tanto, en el templo el panorama era algo diferente. El día de hoy el entrenamiento se había basado principalmente en la meditación, aunque antes de ésta habían estado practicando los lanzamientos de arco y flecha de la princesa, para que a través de ésta los poderes espirituales de la joven aprendiz pudiesen ir en aumento. También, aprendiendo esto ella sería capaz de seguir aumentando sus poderes día a día, sin necesariamente encontrarse en el templo.

Al principio, le costó bastante poder concentrarse y tratar de dejar su mente en blanco, ya que la imagen de Inu Yasha venía recurrentemente a su cabeza. Kazuru la miraba seria.

- Ésta es una de las razones por las cuales las sacerdotisas deben evitar todo contacto con personas del sexo opuesto, ya que al entrar éstos en sus vidas, es más difícil que se concentren—dijo la sacerdotisa con seriedad, luego de que tras más de una hora de intentos, la princesa no había conseguido concentrarse.

- Eso es verdad—aseveró Izumi – Kagome, lamento tener que decirte esto, pero si no lograr llevar a cabo algo tan simple como concentrarte por un largo rato, me temo que no eres apta para llevar a cabo esta misión—le dijo con dureza.

- ¡Prometo que me esforzaré hasta lograrlo!—exclamó la joven decidida – Pondré todo de mi parte para hacerlo –

- Entonces, cierra tus ojos e intentémoslo de nuevo. Realiza todos los pasos que te expliqué anteriormente –

- Sí—contestó, obedeciendo las instrucciones que le habían sido dadas. Comenzó a recordar lo que Izumi le había dicho que hiciera, hace más de una hora – _Primero, debo dejar mi mente en blanco y concentrarme. Luego, relajar el cuerpo y sentir que empiezo a flotar en el vacío...__Que nada interrumpa el estado en el cual estoy..._—siguió todas estas indicaciones al pie de la letra, ésta vez dando resultado. El sentir que flotaba era una sensación muy agradable para la chica, pero recordó otra de las cosas que la Gran Sacerdotisa le había dicho – "_Cuando ya te encuentres en aquel estado, comenzarás a sentir una cálida sensación alrededor de tu cuerpo. En ese momento, desearás con todas tus fuerzas que aquella calidez vaya en aumento y, si todo sale bien, lo hará..."_—luego de aquel repaso mental, llevo a cabo todo aquello. Sentía la sensación descrita por Izumi, por lo que procedió a desear con todo su ser que ésta aumentara.

En el instante posterior a que esto ocurriera, Kagome comenzó a sentirse muy cansada. Esto la hizo perder la concentración y salir del estado de meditación en el que se encontraba. Izumi y Kazuru se acercaron a ella, con un semblante de preocupación, mezclado con satisfacción, en sus rostros.

- ¿Estás bien?—preguntó la mujer mayor.

- Me siento... cansada...—respiraba jadeante.

- Lo hiciste muy bien Kagome—la felicitó Kazuru – La cantidad de poder que liberaste y el aura que cubría tu cuerpo fueron excepcionales para ser la primera vez que realizas la meditación... Ya me imagino el nivel que alcanzarás al final del entrenamiento –

- ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo de nuevo? Claro está, después de un rato de descanso—le dijo Izumi con un tono comprensivo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la princesa.

- Podría... intentarlo...—contestó ésta – Sólo denme un tiempo para... recuperarme un poco del... cansancio que siento... –

- Esta bien. No te preocupes, no tenemos tanta prisa... –

- Lo importante es que luego aprendas a controlar todo ese poder que expulsa tu cuerpo, de tal manera que luego lo puedas volver a introducir a tu cuerpo y desde allí manejarlo—le dijo Kazuru – Quizás aquello sea lo más difícil de lograr... El propio control del poder que se emana... Eso requiere de gran poder de auto control mental... –

- Kazuru tiene razón. A la mayoría de las sacerdotisas esto les toma meses, incluso años de entrenamiento. Pero tengo la confianza en que tú podrás hacerlo en el tiempo que tenemos disponible... –

- Haré todo posible para no decepcionarlas...—contestó, un poco más recuperada – Ni a ustedes... Ni a ninguna de las personas... que confían en mí... –

Unos momentos después de aquella escena, la princesa intentó nuevamente llevar a cabo la meditación. Esto le fue bastante difícil, pero aún así pudo hacerlo. Hizo más y más intentos, todos fructíferos, pero el agotamiento que sentía era casi insoportable. Su cuerpo ya no pudo más y la joven perdió la conciencia. Las sacerdotisas que la acompañaban se acercaron rápidamente a ella.

- Creo que le exigimos demasiado para ser su segundo día de entrenamiento...—dijo Kazuru, con su habitual tono serio.

- Su cuerpo y alma deben acostumbrarse a toda esta exigencia... Además, sabes bien que el poder que esta joven posee ahora no es ni la décima parte del que necesitará para purificar la Perla de Shikon...—la mirada de Izumi se vio sombría por unos momentos.

- Tiene usted razón—rectificó la sacerdotisa más joven – Ahora... sería mejor que llevásemos a Kagome a descansar a su habitación... –

- Llamaré a otras sacerdotisas para que nos ayuden –

- No se preocupe, yo puedo cargarla hasta aquel lugar...—se agachó a la altura de la joven desmayada y la tomó entre sus brazos.

- Tu fuerza es admirable, Kazuru-chan—le dijo alegremente Izumi.

- No es para tanto...—contestó un poco avergonzada y sonrojada.

Era de las pocas veces en que a Kazuru se le veía con una expresión distinta de la seriedad en su rostro. Contadas eran las personas que habían tenido la oportunidad de verla así, incluidas entre ellas Harumi e Izumi. No era del todo buena para expresar sus sentimientos, más bien, era una persona bastante reservada. Todo ello, causado por el terrible incidente que había ocurrido en su niñez.

- Ya estamos aquí...—dijo la joven – ¿Podría usted abrir la puerta, Gran Izumi? –

- Claro—contestó y lo hizo. Kazuru se dirigió al futón y allí acostó a la princesa, la cual de su desmayo había pasado a un sueño profundo. La joven se quedó un momento observándola fijamente – ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó con curiosidad.

- No sé por qué... pero Kagome me recuerda mucho a Harumi... –

- Tiene algo en su personalidad que la hace parecida...—dijo luego de pensar un momento – Extrañas mucho a tu hermanita ¿verdad? –

- Así es—suspiró – Hace tiempo que no me separaba, de esta forma, de ella... Sólo espero que se encuentre bien –

Luego de esto, las sacerdotisas se retiraron a realizar algunas actividades antes de ir al salón a cenar.

De esta forma fueron pasando los días, bastante agotadores para todos, pero que darían frutos a futuro, de eso estaban seguros.

Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku y Harumi se encontraban ya al pie de la montaña, esperando a que mejorase el tiempo ya que en los últimos dos días había estado nevando en la escarpada cumbre y de aquella manera les sería imposible cruzarla sin perder sus vidas en el intento.

- ¡Maldición!—exclamó Inu Yasha - ¿Cuándo dejará de nevar? Quiero atravesar ya esta condenada montaña ¬¬—el humor del príncipe iba de mal en peor en estos días. La única que se atrevía a tratar con él era Harumi.

- Joven, cálmese por favor... Nada obtendrá estando de mal humor. Es más, quizás si espera pacientemente, la nieve dejará de caer más rápidamente... –

- Espero que así sea, porque o si no... Cruzaré la montaña con o sin nieve—indignado se fue a dar un paseo por los alrededores.

- Seguro que está así porque extraña a Kagome—dijo Sango y luego suspiró – Su sola presencia es capaz de calmarlo y sacarle una sonrisa... –

- Lamentablemente, este viaje es bastante extenso. Necesitamos cruzar pronto esta montaña y llegar lo antes posible a aquella aldea costera...—dijo Miroku – O sino tendremos que aguantar el mal talante de Inu Yasha todo el camino –

Harumi se alejó un poco del grupo, se sentó en un lugar que, para su suerte, no tenía nieve y allí comenzó a orar. Sango y Miroku la observaron extrañados. La joven se dio cuenta de esto.

- Estoy orando para que deje de nevar—dijo con una gota en su cabeza – Es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento... –

- ¿Podemos ayudarte con ello?—preguntó Sango – Me siento inútil sin hacer nada –

- Claro, quizás de esta forma nuestros rezos lleguen más rápido a los dioses—sonrió.

- Entonces yo también me uno—dijo Miroku. Él y la princesa se sentaron al lado de Harumi.

- Tomen mis manos y repitan luego de mi ¿si? –

- Sí—contestaron ambos.

Los tres comenzaron a orar y en ello estuvieron por un rato, cuando repentinamente dejó de nevar. Incluso, las espesas nubes dieron paso a un resplandeciente Sol.

- Creo que nuestros rezos dieron resultado—dijo Harumi feliz – Nuestra fe ha sido recompensada –

- Que suerte que tenemos a Harumi con nosotros—dijo Sango – Muchas gracias por tu ayuda –

- No tiene nada que agradecer señorita. Fue un trabajo de todos nosotros, no sólo mío –

- Al fin ha dejado de nevar...—se escuchó una voz desde detrás de los árboles.

- Así es Inu Yasha—contestó Miroku, con un tono serio – Y déjame decirte que tú no has cooperado nada en ello... –

- Por favor, no comiencen a discutir—pidió la sacerdotisa. Ambos se separaron.

- Creo que podremos emprender ya nuestro viaje a través de la montaña—dijo Inu Yasha.

- No sé si es la mejor opción, pero no tenemos alternativa si es que queremos llegar rápido a la aldea...—dijo Sango.

- Así es—tomó sus cosas – Vamos entonces...—comenzó a caminar.

- Espérenos por favor...—pidió Harumi, mientras recogía rápido sus pertenencias y seguía al príncipe. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, aunque de mala gana.

- Realmente detesto este carácter de Inu Yasha...—dijo Sango – Imploro a los dioses que pasemos rápido por esta montaña y lleguemos lo antes posible a nuestro destino... –

La travesía para atravesar la montaña comenzó. El caminar se hacía bastante lento, debido a la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría el cielo. Aún así, siguieron haciéndolo hasta que la noche cayó sobre ellos. Hicieron la normal rutina antes de irse a dormir, para luego caer rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo, debido al cansancio.

En el templo, Kagome ya estaba acostumbrándose al intenso ritmo del entrenamiento, por lo que ya no se le hacía tan cansador. Ahora, podía mantenerse despierta luego del arduo trabajo del día, yendo a comer junto a todas las demás sacerdotisas a la hora de la cena.

- Kagome ¿Podrías acompañarme a un lugar en este momento?—preguntó Izumi.

- Claro que sí—contestó la joven, se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada y fue con ella - ¿A dónde nos dirigimos, Izumi-sama? –

- Ya verás—sonrió.

Siguieron caminando a través de los pasillos del templo, hasta que salieron de ellos y se internaron un poco en el bosque que se encontraba en los alrededores. Su recorrido duró unos minutos, hasta que dieron con un claro en el bosque. En él, se encontraba una hermosa cascada de aguas cristalinas. Se respiraba tranquilidad en los alrededores y el cielo estaba cubierto por brillantes estrellas.

- Este lugar es hermoso—dijo Kagome, mientras observaba todo maravillada.

- Sí, lo es... Y muy pocas personas saben de su existencia...—contestó Izumi.

- ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?—preguntó con curiosidad.

- Hay algo que quería preguntarte... –

- Dígame –

- Últimamente... ¿Has presentado sueños extraños? –

- Ehm... ¿A qué se refiere exactamente con sueños extraños? –

- Alguno en el que hayas soñado cosas que parecían tan reales que podrían ser ciertas, pero que tu sabías que no habían ocurrido, o no aún... –

- Creo que no...—respondió pensativa – ¿Por qué lo pregunta? –

- Pensé que después del tiempo que llevabas entrenando y desarrollando tus habilidades en este templo, podrías presentar esa clase de sueños... –

- Y si llegase a tener alguno de aquellos... ¿Es eso malo?—preguntó preocupada.

- No, no es malo, siempre y cuando que las cosas que sueñes no lo sean. A veces, aquella clase de sueños se hace realidad, otras veces no. Por ello, no te preocupes—sonrió – Además, mi intención no es que te angusties...—se quedaron unos momentos en silencio – Regresemos al templo. Ya es tarde y hace bastante frío... –

- Claro, vamos—contestó, algo pensativa.

El camino de regreso lo hicieron en silencio, el cual ninguna de ellas interrumpió. Luego de ello, cada quien tomó rumbo hacia su habitación, después de despedirse y desearle buenas noches a la otra.

- Al fin se ha acabado otro de estos agotadores días—susurró agotada Kagome, estando ya dentro de su cuarto – _Y falta menos tiempo para que vuelva a ver a mis amigos e Inu Yasha... Los extraño mucho, pero sobre todo a él_...—pensó algo melancólica – Mejor me quito estos pensamientos de la cabeza y me voy a dormir—se dijo a si misma y cambió su vestimenta por otra adecuada para el descanso. Perezosamente se acercó al futón y se acostó en él. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_Corría aceleradamente, tratando de ignorar los sonidos de espadas y flechas que iban y venían desde el otro lado de la pared. Su corazón latía a todo lo que podía, debido a la velocidad con que ella avanzaba. No podía fallar. No en ese momento tan crucial._

_- _Si fallo, todo por lo cual he estado luchando todo este tiempo habrá sido en vano..._—pensó y siguió avanzando rápidamente._

_Los alrededores eran iluminados tenuemente por unas antorchas, por lo que al divisar una gran puerta a unos metros de ella, se detuvo. Lentamente se acercó y la abrió. Cuando lo hizo, las llamas de las antorchas se apagaron. Esto hizo que el lugar se viera bastante lúgubre y la joven retrocedió un paso antes de entrar._

_- No es momento de cobardías...—susurró casi inaudiblemente e hizo ingreso. _

_Vio a sus alrededores, pero lo único que pudo divisar fue un tenue resplandor oscuro, que a cada paso que daba iba en aumento. Se dio cuenta de que provenía de una pequeña perla._

_De repente, sintió que algo se movía detrás de ella. Se detuvo y pretendía observar de qué se trataba, pero..._

_- Kagome... –_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Despertó de un sobresalto. Su corazón latía muy agitado. Observó a su alrededor y vio que Kazuru se encontraba a su lado.

- _¿Qué clase de sueño... fue aquel...?—_pensó sobresaltada.

- Disculpa por aquella forma de despertarte Kagome, intenté otros métodos pero ninguno dio resultado... Entonces, recordé lo que Sango me había dicho...—dijo Kazuru. En la cabeza de la princesa apareció una gota.

- _Esa Sango..._—pensó algo resentida - ¿Qué hora es? –

- Deber haber pasado dos horas y media desde que amaneció...—contestó, luego de pensar un poco.

- ¡Entonces debo darme prisa!—exclamó alarmada. Se levanto rápido del futón y corrió hacia su armario, donde tomó su vestimenta de sacerdotisa y se la puso. Tomó de una mesita cercana una cinta para anudar su cabello y estuvo lista.

- Cada vez te demoras menos—sonrió – Estás volviéndote más eficiente... Vamos a desayunar... –

- Vamos, Kazuru-san—contestó con alegría y siguió a su tutora.

Los días siguieron avanzando. El grupo de viajeros había tenido que pasar por infinidad de dificultades para cruzar la nevada montaña, tales como casi haber caído por barrancos, flanquear grandes rocas, atravesar torrentosas corrientes formadas por la nieve derretida, entre algunas otras, pero ya estaban a punto de finalizar la travesía por aquel lugar.

- No quiero volver a ver tanta nieve junta nunca más en mi vida—dijo Inu Yasha, bastante agotado, hasta como para estar de mal humor.

- No se preocupen, ya estamos a punto de salir de esta montaña—Harumi trataba de animar a todos, como había estado haciendo durante todos los días que habían pasado en las escarpadas laderas, pero ya no estaba haciendo efecto en ninguna de las personas a su alrededor – _Esto ya no da resultado...—_suspiró.

Siguieron caminando, bastante callados, hasta que por fin llegaron al pie de la montaña, donde justamente había una aldea, lugar ideal para que lograsen descansar antes de seguir con su viaje. Esto les subió el ánimo y rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar.

Extrañamente, cuando llegaron allí no vieron a nadie por los alrededores. Fueron casa por casa tocando las puertas y buscando a alguien, pero no encontraron a nadie.

- Esta situación es bastante extraña...—dijo Sango pensativa – Deberíamos haber encontrado a alguien viviendo aquí... No parece una aldea la cual estuviese despoblada, ya que sus viviendas están bien cuidadas, además de que hay plantas, las cuales no podrían haber sobrevivido sin una persona que las cuidase, debido a la nieve... –

- Tienes razón—dijo Inu Yasha – Quizás algo le haya pasado a la gente que vivía aquí... –

- Pero... ¿Qué podría ser aquello?—preguntó Miroku.

- ¡Miren!—exclamó Harumi – Aquí hay pisadas... ¡Muchas de ellas! Algunas son de personas, seguramente de los aldeanos de este lugar, pero otras son más grandes, como de alguna criatura sobrenatural...—los demás se acercaron y observaron las huellas.

- Se dirigen hacia allá—dijo el príncipe, apuntando hacia un sendero que se veía en las lejanías – Vamos a averiguar qué sucedió—se comenzó a alejar de la aldea. Los demás lo siguieron.

Caminaron rápidamente, olvidando el cansancio que tenían sus cuerpos debido a que la preocupación que sentían por el destino de los aldeanos era mayor. Las huellas seguían siendo nítidas, por lo que les fue fácil seguirlas.

- Creo que quien se los haya llevado no pensó en que alguien descubriría tan pronto que se llevaron a las personas de la aldea—dijo Inu Yasha.

- No se imaginaron que alguien viniese a este lugar con un clima tan riguroso como el que ha habido estos últimos días—dijo Sango.

- Tiene usted razón—dijo Harumi. De repente se detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Miroku.

- Siento la presencia de bastante gente cerca de aquí, también la de unos monstruos... –

- Deben ser los aldeanos—dijo Inu Yasha - ¿Dónde se encuentran?—Harumi cerró sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse y así sentir más intensamente las presencias. Los demás se dieron cuenta de que las huellas se habían acabado, por lo que necesitaban la guía de la sacerdotisa para seguir buscando.

- Están... por allá—apuntó hacia la derecha, directo hacia lo más profundo del bosque que había a los alrededores.

- Es un buen lugar para esconderse, si realmente no se quiere ser encontrado...—dijo Miroku.

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa o la vida de los aldeanos podría estar en peligro—dijo Sango, mientras comenzaba a avanzar por entre los árboles.

- Me preguntó cuál será el motivo por el que se hayan llevado a toda esa gente...—dijo Harumi, siguiendo a la princesa al igual que los otros jóvenes.

- Esperemos que no sea algo tan malo...—dijo Inu Yasha.

Siguieron cruzando los frondosos árboles que había a su alrededor, hasta que al fin éstos fueron distanciándose unos de otros, haciendo más fácil la visibilidad. En frente, pudieron ver que había una explanada, dónde había muchas personas de distintas edades, todas éstas atadas de manos y pies. Algunas estaban vestidas de manera sencilla, en cambio otras de forma más formal, como si provinieran de un lugar más acomodado. Los cuatro jóvenes decidieron ocultarse detrás de unos arbustos.

- Que extraño... No vi desde allá arriba—refiriéndose a la montaña—ningún castillo ni nada parecido en los alrededores...—dijo Sango –...de dónde pudiesen provenir aquellas personas... –

- Tampoco yo—dijo Miroku – Quizás los hayan traído desde muy lejos –

- Puede ser, pero... ¿Para qué su hubiesen dado el trabajo de ir hasta allá, capturarlos y traerlos hasta este lugar?—preguntó Inu Yasha.

- Alguna razón muy fuerte han de tener—contestó Harumi – Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez desean hacer un ritual que les permita liberar alguna clase de poder maligno, o a un monstruo muy fuerte, el cual sea una especie de "jefe" para ellos. Lamentablemente, para poder llevar esto a cabo, deberán sacrificar a gente, para de esta manera obtener la energía de sus almas... –

- Tenemos que salvarlos, y rápido –

- Espere un momento, por favor. Debemos hacer un plan y observar las acciones de las criaturas malignas. De aquella manera, sabremos en que momento rescatar a esas personas para que corran el menor peligro posible –

- Ella tiene razón Inu Yasha—dijo Miroku – Veamos que clase de monstruos son nuestros adversarios y, luego de eso, los atacaremos –

- Pensemos en el plan que llevaremos a cabo para salvar a los aldeanos—dijo Sango.

- Sí—contestaron los otros tres.

Comenzaron a discutir, en voz baja para que nadie los descubriera, las cosas que harían para poder liberar a la gente que estaba bajo el poder de las criaturas malignas.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora hasta que ellos aparecieron en la llanura. Aunque hubiese pasado todo ese tiempo, Inu Yasha y compañía había preferido no hacer nada hasta que conociesen bien a los enemigos con los cuales se enfrentarían.

Su aspecto era intimidante, por lo que algunas de las personas que estaban atadas lanzaron alaridos de temor, mientras que unos hombres los miraban con rencor.

- Si no dejan de observarnos de aquella manera, los mataremos aquí mismo y sin piedad... O mejor aún, asesinaremos a sus esposas e hijos frente a ustedes, de la manera más cruel posible—dijo uno de los monstruos, que comenzó a reír de manera sonora y malvada. Los que lo acompañaban hicieron lo mismo.

- Por favor, libérenos...—pidió un anciano, el cual parecía bastante enfermo.

- ¿Y si no queremos?—dijo otra de las criaturas con ironía.

- Jamás lo haremos. Necesitamos de sus cuerpos y almas para llevar a cabo nuestras "malvadas" intenciones...—dijo un tercer monstruo.

- ¿Y cuáles son esas?—preguntó un niño valientemente.

- Chiquillo insolente... Si no fuera porque entre menos edad tengas, nos serás de más utilidad en el sacrificio, te mataría en este instante...—su voz denotaba maldad. El niño siguió mirándolo desafiantemente – Deja de mirarme de esa manera o te mataré de todos modos—de maldad pasó a un fuerte enojo.

La madre del pequeño hizo que éste retornara a su lado y le dijo que no volviera a desafiar a las criaturas. El monstruo rió satisfecho.

- Quédense tranquilos y nada les sucederá... o por lo menos, no tan rápido—rió malvadamente y los otros hicieron lo mismo. La gente los miró, atemorizados.

- Tenemos que tratar de llevar a cabo el plan lo antes posible—susurró Inu Yasha a sus compañeros, detrás de los arbustos. Los demás asintieron.

- La hora de su muerte se acerca, humanos inmundos... En la media noche, cuando la luna esté en su máximo esplendor, será el momento en que abandonarán sus cuerpos, para que sus almas pasen a formar parte de la energía de nuestro señor—dijo otro de los monstruos.

- Espero que el sacrificio inicial que estamos ofreciendo funcione bien, sino tendremos que esperar hasta la otra noche para poder llevar a cabo el ritual—dijo una de las criaturas.

- Ojala que el alma de esa chiquilla que se encuentra ahora al lado del portal sea lo suficientemente pura como para poder ser la llave que lo abra... –

- Seguramente lo es. Una princesa no debería tener maldad dentro de su corazón ¿no? Ha vivido con comodidades toda su vida y no creo que haya tenido que pasar por grandes sufrimiento... –

- Tienes razón. Alguien de su clase no sufre—afirmó, riéndose estrepitosamente – Vamos a ver que tal va su "trabajo"—los tres rieron y se marcharon lentamente del lugar.

- No se muevan de ahí ¿eh?—dijo uno de ellos con una voz bastante tonta, mientras se alejaba con los demás.

- Tengo una idea—dijo el príncipe Taisho a sus compañeros, hablando un poco mas alto, cuando las criaturas malignas estaban lo suficientemente apartados de ellos como para escucharlos – Yo iré a ver a quién es la persona a la cual tienen pensado usar de "llave del portal", mientras ustedes liberan a las personas secuestradas, sigilosamente para que los monstruos no los escuchen—explicó.

- ¿Puedo ir con usted, príncipe?—preguntó Harumi, mirándolo fijamente – Si es que están usando alguna clase de barrera, puedo serle de ayuda para romperla y así liberar a la joven que se encuentra en el portal –

- Esta bien... Miroku, Sango, por favor liberen a las personas –

- Claro, iremos apenas los monstruos estén lo bastante lejos como para que la gente no corra peligro—contestó Sango.

- Así es—afirmó Miroku – Ustedes estén tranquilos, que sabremos como cumplir con nuestra tarea –

- Gracias, se los encargo mucho—Inu Yasha sonrió – Vamos—le dijo a Harumi.

- Sí, contestó ésta y lo siguió a través de los arbustos. Debían ir escondidos para que las criaturas sobrenaturales no advirtieran su presencia.

- ¿Crees que el portal esté muy lejos de aquí?—le preguntó.

- No lo creo... puedo sentir una presencia más o menos fuerte cerca de donde nos encontramos...—le contestó – Seguramente es la del monstruo que contiene aquel portal...—el príncipe asintió. Pasaron un par de minutos, en los cuales se mantuvieron en silencio.

- Espera. Creo que ya hemos llegado—detuvo su rápida marcha y sigilosamente comenzó a avanzar, tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. La joven que lo acompañaba hizo lo mismo.

Siguieron acercándose más y más, hasta que pudieron apreciar la figura de una mujer joven, la cual estaba frente a un gran trozo de roca que se encontraba en la pared de una ladera. Ésta gran piedra era plana, pero tenía ciertos grabados rústicos en su superficie.

La joven tenía puestas vestimentas de princesa, por lo que la sacerdotisa y el joven Taisho supusieron que se trataba de quien habían estado hablando las criaturas momentos atrás. Se encontraba encadenada de brazos y piernas.

- ¿Estás llevando a cabo bien tu trabajo, querida jovencita?—preguntó uno de los monstruos. Ésta no le contestó – ¿En tu palacio no te enseñaron modales¿No sabes que debes contestar cuando te preguntan algo? –

- Pues no me enseñaron a tratar con monstruos—la joven le lanzó una mirada llena de rencor. Inu Yasha y Harumi no eran capaces de distinguir su rostro, por lo que siguieron acercándose.

- Respuesta equivocada princesa—otra de las criaturas la tomó de la cintura y la elevó, apretándola fuertemente. Su rostro mostró mucho dolor - ¿Te duele, no? Así aprenderás a respetarnos—la soltó bruscamente, por lo que cayó al suelo, haciéndose más daño.

- Tenemos que ayudarla, y rápido—dijo Inu Yasha algo enojado. No soportaba ver que maltrataran así a una persona, menos aún a una mujer.

Se acercaron aún más, hasta que al fin pudieron ver el rostro de la joven maltratada. El asombro se pudo apreciar en la cara del príncipe.

- ¿Qué sucede, joven Inu Yasha?—preguntó Harumi.

- No puede ser...—su tono de voz denotaba sorpresa – Ella es... Rin Minami... –

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**: Hola :D Al fin se han cumplido las dos semanas y he venido a actualizar n.n Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que, como siempre, haya cumplido con sus expectativas :)

Estas dos semanas han sido muy duras para mi (en lo académico), con exámenes casi todos los días, pero aún así me pude hacer un tiempo para escribir y entregarles esta capítulo a tiempo :D

¿Quién será Rin Minami¿Por qué Inu Yasha la conoce? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, titulado "**Encuentros en Busca del Collar de la Pureza**". Aquí el adelanto ;D :

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Joven príncipe¿Conoce usted a la princesa que esos monstruos tienen en su poder?—preguntó. El joven Taisho reaccionó._

_- Sí. Por ello, debe ir a rescatarla inmediatamente—contestó éste – ¿Podrías lanzar flechas hacia las criaturas, mientras yo la libero?—preguntó mientras salía de entre los arbustos, dispuesto a atacar_

_- Como usted ordene, su majestad—la sacerdotisa tomó su arco, flechas y las tensó, dirigidos directamente hacia una de las bestias. Concentró su poder espiritual y disparó, dando directo en el blanco. El monstruo se purificó y su cuerpo desapareció._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- ¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que pasó desapercibido para las personas que estaban a su alrededor._

_Observó con calma a los jóvenes, ya que el lugar no se encontraba oscuro del todo, deteniéndose de golpe en Inu Yasha._

_Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y tuvo que poner una de sus manos en su boca para reprimir un gemido de sorpresa, mezclado con algo de melancolía y desesperación._

_- No puede ser... –_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No sabía por qué, pero le dolía mucho ver a la joven de aquella manera. Tampoco sabia por qué estaba actuando de esa forma con ella, cuando nunca le había demostrado afecto, lo cual no significaba que no lo sintiera, sino que le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos._

_- ¿Irás a verlo?—preguntó, cuando la joven ya estaba algo más calmada, rompiendo el abrazo en el que se encontraban._

_- Sí. Tu madre está preparando todo para que viaje lo antes posible...—contestó._

_- Ya veo... Cuídate, y además... quiero que sepas que si necesitas a alguien... aquí estoy yo...—todo aquello lo dijo sin pensar, expresando lo que su corazón sentía en esos momentos, y dejándose llevar por la situación._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bueno, esos son los adelantos XD Estoy casi segura que la última escena los dejó muy intrigados n.nU Tendrán que esperar dos semanas para saber quienes son los que aparecen allí... n-nU

Ahora paso a los agradecimientos y respuestas a sus reviews:

**- Lore.it.92:** Hola :D Jeje, me alegra mucho que creas que mi fic es bueno n.n Y lo de la toalla... XD Espero que a mi nunca me pase o/O Besos para ti también! Cuídate, adiós!

**- Yeus:** Hola n.n Te pido mis más sinceras disculpas por el error que cometí! De veras lo siento x.x! Intentaré que no vuelva a suceder con nadie más o.o

Pasando a lo de la historia, la situación se ve difícil para Inu Yasha y Harumi :S Y respecto a lo de la forma de despertar a Kagome, tienes razón XD Aunque ella tiene el sueño muy pesado y no había otra forma de hacer que se levantara en ese momento n.nU Bueno, nos vemos n.n Que estés bien, adiós!

**- Sandrika:** Hola :)! Que bueno que te haya encantado el cap anterior :D Espero que este capítulo también n.n Cuídate, Adiós!

**- K-mila-chan:** Holas!No sé por qué, pero a mí también me pareció como si mi hubiese demorado más en subir el capítulo anterior, pero verifiqué la fecha y me di cuenta de que no fue así XD Y es verdad, el final no quedó con gusto a más, pero el de este cap sí n.n Respecto a tu posdata, me alegro que te haya ido bien en Viña :D Me gusta esa cuidad y es bueno de vez en cuando salir del ahogante Santiago n.n Y acerca de la segunda parte de tu posdata... sólo te digo que quizás Sesshomaru haga su aparición más pronto de lo que todos imaginan XD (suena música de misterio o.o) Espero que este cap te haya gustado, suerte, adiós!

**- Meryinustar: **Hola n.n Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo 24 :D Ojala que el 25 también haya cumplido con tus expectativas! Nos vemos, adiós!

**- Eternal-Vampire: **Hola :D Me hace muy feliz saber que voy a contar con tu apoyo hasta el final n.n Y aunque mis estudios coarten mi imaginación, seguiré con este fic (aunque si llego a pasar por algún periodo fuerte de desinspiración, no podré actualizar en el período de dos semanas que prometí x.x) Además, desde Diciembre estaré de vacaciones y ahí podré escribir y quizás terminar esta historia n.n

También, quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo en tus historias! Y seré una lectora incondicional, así como tú lo eres conmigo n.n Que te vaya muy bien, adiós:D

**- Lady Dragon 84: **Hola! Extrañaba tus reviews n.n Y no te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente! Los estudios están sobre todo y llevarlos adelante es bastante duro y agotador, pero todo tiene sus frutos :D

Que bueno que te haya encantado el cap anterior n.n Y eso de que tengo mucho talento... verdaderamente me halagó n/n Gracias! A mi también me gusta mucho tu historia, y me alegro de que pronto publicarás el cap 4. Ya quiero leerlo! n.n

Ojala que te vaya muy bien con tus clases! Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo! Adiós!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, es hora de que me retire (además que la noche anterior sólo dormí 4 horas y media, por avanzar en un trabajo que a fin de cuentas ni le pusieron nota (calificación) y me dieron plazo para llevarlo terminado la próxima semana -.-U) Así que ahora me iré a dormir, ya que mañana tengo clases de preuniversitario a las 11 de la mañana (sábado) n.nU

Cuídense mucho, lectores y lectoras :D Aprecio mucho que lean mi historia, eso no lo duden jamás! XD

Les deseo suerte en todo lo que tengan que hacer en estas dos semanas en que no nos veremos n.n

**Go, Go, You can do it!** XD (salió mi lado bilingüe XD)

Adiós!

**...-:Dany-Chan:-...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PD: **NO OLVIDEN PASAR POR** w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / d a n y (guión bajo) c h a n (guión bajo) d r a w s, **YA QUE ALLÍ HAY UN FANART DE MI FIC. ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE LES GUSTARÁ :D

**PD2: **DEJEN **R-E-V-I-E-W-S! **n.n

**PD3:** No sé por qué, pero el editor de texto de Fanfiction . net no me permitió poner las acostumbradas separaciones (las lineas que iban entre los adelantos y entre el inicio y final de los capítulos) por lo que tuve que ponerle guiones n.nU Se ve menos estético, pero fue la única forma de separar las cosas y dejarlas ordenadas x.x Espero que ello no les moleste!


	27. Cap 26: Encuentros en Busca del Collar::

**- Aclaraciones:**

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora**

_**Disclaimer**:_ Ya me da flojera repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, así que obvien esta parte, que revela lo obvio XD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 26: Encuentros en Busca del Collar de la Pureza**

_**Aclaración**: En este capítulo no tomaré mucho en cuenta lo que suceda con Kagome en los días que transcurran en el templo, debido a que su misión no tiene tanta "aventura" y acción como la de Inu Yasha y sus compañeros, además de que necesito desarrollar bien esa parte, para que quede más interesante. Si es que kagome aparece, su intervención será corta en comparación con lo demás. Espero que esto no los decepcione n.nU_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras Inu Yasha y Harumi se encontraban siguiendo a los monstruos camino al portal, Sango y Miroku sigilosamente se acercaron a la gente secuestrada. Les indicaron con gestos que no hiciesen ruido para no alarmar a los monstruos.

- Una vez que acabemos de liberarlos a todos, por favor escapen lejos de aquí. Si es posible, no vuelvan a su aldea hasta que la situación sea totalmente segura—les dijo Sango en voz baja aunque audible para todos los presentes. Éstos asintieron.

- Cortaremos las cuerdas que los atan. Por favor no se muevan—dijo Miroku, mientras que con una daga que portaba en su cinto comenzaba a cortar una por una las sogas que aprisionaban a los aldeanos y habitantes del castillo.

- Por favor, liberen a la princesa Rin...—pidió uno de los hombres del lugar – Esos monstruos planean sacrificarla para liberar a una bestia mayor –

- No se preocupen. Dos de nuestros compañeros han ido en su rescate—explicó Sango – _Sólo espero que se encuentren bien..._—deseó en sus pensamientos, mientras ayudaba a Miroku en la tarea de cortar las ataduras de la gente.

Inu Yasha se encontraba muy asombrado aún. Harumi lo miraba confundida.

- Joven príncipe¿Conoce usted a la princesa que esos monstruos tienen en su poder?—preguntó. El joven Taisho reaccionó.

- Sí. Por ello, debo ir a rescatarla inmediatamente—contestó éste – ¿Podrías lanzar flechas hacia las criaturas, mientras yo la libero?—preguntó mientras salía de entre los arbustos, dispuesto a atacar

- Como usted ordene, su majestad—la sacerdotisa tomó su arco, flechas y las tensó, dirigidos directamente hacia una de las bestias. Concentró su poder espiritual y disparó, dando directo en el blanco. El monstruo se purificó y su cuerpo desapareció.

El príncipe se acercó rápidamente a uno de los monstruos, acabando con él con un hábil y certero movimiento de Tetsusaiga. Los otros dos lo observaron atónitos.

- ¿Y tú de dónde saliste, maldito humano?—preguntó uno de ellos muy enfadado. El otro acababa de tomar entre sus manos a Rin, quien estaba desmayada.

- Liberen a la princesa ahora mismo—dijo Inu Yasha, con un tono de voz amenazador, colocando su katana entre él y la criatura.

- ¿Y si no queremos¿Qué harás tu al respecto?—preguntó el que tenía a la joven Minami en sus brazos, soltándola bruscamente hacia el suelo y poniendo uno de sus pesados pies sobre ella.

- Acabaré con ustedes...—su mirada y voz se volvieron frías, como sucedía cada vez que estaba muy enojado. Harumi salió de entre los arbustos, apuntando su flecha al captor de Rin.

- Déjela en libertad o esta flecha dará directamente en su cabeza...—le dijo Harumi – Le prometo que no fallaré...—comenzó a concentrar su poder espiritual en la flecha que estaba a punto de lanzar y se acercó hacia Inu Yasha.

- Haz lo que ella dice... O si no... –

De repente, desde los árboles, apareció otro grupo de monstruos, los cuales venían preparados con garrotes y otras armas.

- Ya no podrán con nosotros—todos comenzaron a reír, menos Harumi e Inu Yasha (obviamente o.ó Sería raro que ellos rieran en un momento tan serio y crucial para ellos n.nU) – Somos demasiados para ustedes... Empiecen a rezar sus oraciones, ya que estos son sus últimos segundos con vida—se abalanzaron contra el príncipe y la sacerdotisa.

Harumi cerró sus ojos, soltó el arco y las flechas, se arrodilló, concentró su energía espiritual en las manos, levantó sus brazos y creó una barrera entre los jóvenes y los monstruos. Cada vez que uno de éstos tocaba la defensa, la parte del cuerpo con que lo había hecho comenzaba a quemarse.

- No sé por cuanto tiempo podré mantener este escudo—le explicó la joven a Inu Yasha – Debemos encontrar una forma de rescatar a la princesa y acabar con ellos lo más rápidamente posible... –

- Lo sé. ¿Puedes moverte mientras creas la barrera?—preguntó él. Parecía tener un plan en mente.

- No lo sé, pero lo intentaré—dijo decidida.

- Muy bien, entonces acerquémonos a donde se encuentra la princesa Rin –

- Esta bien—comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia donde el joven le había indicado.

Los monstruos se veían algo confundidos y se alejaban unos metros de donde ellos pasaban, ya que no querían que sus cuerpos se quemaran con la energía espiritual de Harumi. Gracias a ello, lograron llegar hasta donde Rin se hallaba tendida en el suelo.

La sacerdotisa disolvió su campo de protección por un instante para que la princesa pudiese ingresar a él, ayudada por Inu Yasha. Éste se acercó a ella y la tomó cuidadosamente entre sus brazos.

- Princesa Rin... Despierta por favor—le pidió el joven Taisho, mientras veía lo gravemente lastimada que ésta se encontraba. Siguió intentándolo, mas no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la chica – Harumi ¿Podrías cuidar de ella mientras yo acabo con esas criaturas? –

- Como usted diga, aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo más seré capaz de mantener esta barrera...—su rostro denotaba cansancio.

- Discúlpame por exigirte tanto... Pero no nos queda otra alternativa si queremos salir con vida de esta... –

- No se preocupe. Daré lo mejor de mí para que nada le suceda a la señorita Minami—dijo decidida.

- Gracias. Cuídense mucho las dos. Intentaré derrotar a estos monstruos lo antes posible –

- Confío en usted –

- Nos vemos luego... –

- Tenga cuidado, por favor... La señorita Kagome no me perdonaría si dejo que algo le suceda... –

- No te preocupes, lo tendré—sonrió, desenvainó a Tetsusaiga y fue decidido a luchar.

Mientras tanto, Sango y Miroku al fin había acabado de liberar a toda la gente secuestrada. Se aseguraron de que ellos lograran escapar lo más rápido y lejos posible, de manera que su seguridad no se viera afectada.

- Al fin todos están libres...—dijo Sango y luego suspiró – Espero que Harumi e Inu Yasha se encuentren bien... –

- Se han tardado bastante en volver. Quizás tengan problemas—dijo Miroku alarmado – Vamos a ver –

- Tienes razón, vamos—ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección al portal.

A los pocos minutos, se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban sus compañeros de viaje: Inu Yasha combatía en una clara desventaja con aproximadamente unos siete monstruos, mientras otros yacían en el suelo, inertes. Harumi estaba en extremo agotada, tratando de mantener su barrera de poder espiritual, la cual desaparecía y reaparecía a intervalos irregulares.

Sango y Miroku no dudaron ni un momento y se lanzaron al ataque de los monstruos con sus respectivas armas. Esto ayudó mucho al príncipe quien, al tener menos enemigos con los cuales enfrentarse al mismo tiempo, pudo acabar rápidamente con los monstruos.

- Menos mal... que llegaron...—dijo Inu Yasha respirando agitadamente. Estaba muy agotado.

Harumi, al ver que ya la amenaza no estaba presente, sonrió y cayó rendida al suelo debido al cansancio, a un costado de Rin Minami. Sango se acercó a las jóvenes.

- Veo que Harumi se esforzó mucho también—dijo la joven Higurashi – Por cierto... ¿Es esta la princesa la cual los monstruos pretendían sacrificar para abrir el portal? –

- Así es... Ella es... la princesa... Rin Minami...—contestó, con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire de sus pulmones.

- Aquel nombre me suena conocido, pero no logro recordar de dónde... –

- A mi me sucede algo parecido—acotó Miroku – Creo que algo tenía que ver con la familia Taisho, tiempo antes del derrocamiento de la dinastía... –

- Así es. Esta joven era... la prometida de mi hermano Sesshomaru—dijo Inu Yasha, bajando la mirada – Hace años que no la veía... –

- ¿No se encontraba en el palacio en el momento del ataque? –

- No—se acercó a la princesa inconsciente – Rin tuvo que ir a atender unos asuntos familiares al castillo del terrateniente Kotaro Minami, su padre—explicó.

- Entonces... Ella era la joven que sería la emperatriz de Japón en el momento en que tu hermano asumiera el poder –

- Así es. Lamentablemente, aquello no llegó a suceder...—tomó a la princesa entre sus brazos. Miroku se acercó a Harumi e hizo lo mismo – Vamos a algún lugar donde podamos descansar... Todos lo necesitamos... –

- ¿Qué haremos con el portal?—preguntó Sango.

- Cuando Harumi despierte, le preguntamos qué hacer. Ella debe saber de estas cosas—dijo Miroku.

- Tienes razón—se quedó un momento pensando – Vamos a donde fueron las personas que liberamos. Ellos nos dijeron que había una especie de aldea-refugio a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí, pero bien escondida de los monstruos para evitar ataques... –

- Entonces ese será nuestro destino. Espero que no tardemos mucho en llegar...—dijo Inu Yasha y partieron.

En el templo de la Gran Izumi, las sacerdotisas se encontraban entrenando en conjunto técnicas para acabar con monstruos. Kagome también formaba parte de esta práctica.

- Recuerden siempre apuntar a los puntos vitales de las criaturas—explicó Izumi – De esta forma, sus ataques serán mucho más efectivos –

- Sí—contestaron todas las presentes, incluidas la princesa y Kazuru, quien también se encontraba allí.

- Además, deben concentrar el poder espiritual necesario para poder purificar el cuerpo de los monstruos, tratando de no utilizar su energía en exceso, o si no se cansarán muy rápidamente y podrían ser víctimas de un ataque, el cual no serían capaces de eludir debido al agotamiento –

- Sí—volvieron a contestar.

- Pues bien, quiero que todas lancen sus flechas hacia los blancos con la energía espiritual precisa para purificar a su enemigo—las jóvenes tensaron sus arcos y lanzaron sus flechas, dando la mayoría en el centro de su objetivo. Esto era debido a todos los años de práctica que habían experimentado.

Siguieron repitiendo esto hasta que Izumi creyó que ya era suficiente, por lo que les dijo a todas que fuesen a descansar, menos a Kagome y Kazuru.

- ¿Qué sucede, Gran Izumi?—preguntó la princesa.

- Quería consultarles algo—contestó esta – ¿Han tenido sueños extraños últimamente? –

- Si se refiere a los sueños premonitorios, pues si, he tenido uno—contestó Kazuru.

- ¿Sueños premonitorios?—preguntó Kagome, algo confundida.

- Sí. Son aquellos de los que te comenté hace algunas noches atrás, en la cascada—contestó Izumi. La joven Higurashi asintió – Como te expliqué antes, ellos pueden mostrarte algo que podría suceder en el futuro... Aunque no es cien por ciento certero... –

- Ya veo... –

- Por cierto... ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste, Kazuru? –

- Soñé con Harumi y el grupo que la acompaña...—contestó ésta – Ellos se encontraban con unas figuras oscuras, de las cuales no pude distinguir su verdadera forma... Sentí que estaban en peligro...—su tono de voz cambió, adquiriendo un pequeño dejo de preocupación, aunque sólo Izumi fue capaz de notar aquello.

- No te preocupes, ellos sabrán como superar lo que se les avecine—contestó con una sonrisa.

- _Entonces... ¿Qué significó aquel sueño que tuve...?—_pensó Kagome, posando su confundida mirada en el gris cielo de invierno.

Mientras tanto, Inu Yasha y su grupo habían logrado llegar al lugar esperado. Allí se encontraban los aldeanos y habitantes del castillo esperándolos. Éstos últimos se acercaron rápidamente al príncipe, el cual llevaba en sus brazos a la aún desmayada princesa Rin.

- Al fin hemos llegado—dijo Sango aliviada.

- Ahora podremos tomar un buen descanso...—dijo Miroku.

- ¡Princesa!—exclamaron las personas que la conocían, alarmados.

- Ella estará bien...—contestó Inu Yasha, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

El joven se encontraba muy cansado, debido a que no había podido descansar luego de la pelea. Sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse, por lo que entregó el cuidado de la joven a uno de sus sirvientes y se sentó, apoyando su espalda en un árbol. Miroku aún llevaba en sus brazos a Harumi, quien todavía no despertaba.

Las energías espirituales de la sacerdotisa se encontraban muy débiles, pero los demás no se habían percatado de ello, debido a que no eran capaces de percibir el nivel de poder espiritual de las personas.

- Disculpe...—dijo un viejo aldeano, acercándose a Miroku – Si lo desea, puede acompañarme a una de las cabañas donde podemos dejar a esta jovencita descansar mejor—miró a Harumi.

- Se lo agradecería mucho—contestó éste.

- Aquel joven se encuentra muy herido...—señaló a Inu Yasha – ¿No sería mejor que le curasen sus heridas?—preguntó preocupado.

- Sango ¿Podrías sugerirle a Inu Yasha que debería tomar un poco en cuenta el estado en que se encuentra y curar sus heridas? –

- Claro, enseguida voy—contestó la princesa y se acercó al chico – Ven conmigo. Éste no es el mejor lugar para descansar... –

- Ya no me puedo ni mover por el cansancio que siento...—contestó con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Vamos, haz un último esfuerzo y podrás tenderte en un lugar más cómodo y apropiado que el tronco de un árbol—le ofreció su mano y el príncipe la tomó, cansinamente.

- Esta bien—se levantó con dificultad, ayudado por la chica y luego ambos caminaron hacia donde Miroku, Harumi y el anciano se encontraban.

- Les mostraré un lugar donde podrán reposar adecuadamente. Síganme—les indicó el aldeano. Los jóvenes lo obedecieron hasta una cabaña bastante amplia, donde Rin ya se encontraba recostada en un futón – Espero que sea de su agrado. Enseguida enviaré a alguien para que venga a curar sus heridas –

- Muchas gracias—dijeron Sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo. El príncipe no pronunció palabra, debido a que parecía estar "en otro mundo". Estaba librando una batalla contra el sueño, y parecía que éste iba a ganar en poco tiempo.

- No hay de qué, gracias a ustedes por salvarnos. Con su permiso, me retiro—hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del lugar.

Sango tocó el hombro de Inu Yasha, indicándole que se recostara a descansar, a lo que él asintió. Miroku tendió a la joven sacerdotisa en uno de los futones que había allí y cuando ya se hubo liberado del peso de la chica, estiró su cuerpo y soltó un suspiro.

- Que día más agotador el de hoy...—dijo Miroku – Además de difícil... –

- Así es, pero... nosotros sabíamos que esta misión no sería sencilla—contestó Sango, sentándose en un cojín que se encontraba en el suelo – El camino para liberar a este país es cada vez más difícil, pero demasiada gente depende de nuestros esfuerzos... No podemos decepcionarlos... –

- Y no lo haremos. Llevaremos a cabo esto hasta el final, sin importar por lo que tengamos que pasar...—se mantuvieron unos momentos en silencio, dónde lo único que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones de los dormidos Inu Yasha, Harumi y Rin.

- Me pregunto cómo estará Kagome... ¿Cuánto habrá progresado en sus habilidades? –

- Seguramente bastante... Ella tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad –

- Así es. Su actitud para sobrellevar las adversidades es sorprendente... –

Minutos después, un par de jóvenes aldeanas se acercaron a la cabaña donde los viajeros descansaban y se encargaron de atender las heridas de cada uno de ellos. Luego de esto, se retiraron del lugar, cerrando la puerta y dejando el lugar en penumbras, pero aún así algo iluminado por la luz que se escapaba a través de las rendijas de las ventanas.

Sango y Miroku decidieron que ellos también deberían dormir para reponer energías, por lo que cada uno se recostó en su respectivo futón y se dejaron llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Tiempo más tarde, la princesa Rin comenzó a abrir sus ojos, despertando del largo sueño en el que se hallaba sumida. Sus largos cabellos color marrón comenzaron a ordenarse a medida que levantaba su cabeza y sus ojos, un poco más claros que su cabellera, trataron de acostumbrarse a la tenue oscuridad de la habitación.

Su blanca piel se encontraba bastante magullada, pero fue algo de lo que la joven no pudo percatarse. El único indicio de su estado era el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible, que pasó desapercibido para las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

Observó con calma a los jóvenes, con algo de dificultad, deteniéndose de golpe en Inu Yasha.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y tuvo que poner una de sus manos en su boca para reprimir un gemido de sorpresa, mezclado con algo de melancolía y desesperación.

- No puede ser...—sus ojos y su voz dejaban entrever lo sorprendida que se encontraba la joven Minami – ¿Sesshomaru-sama? –

**-----Flash Back-----**

_Una joven de unos quince años se encontraba paseando por los pasillos de un gran palacio, bastante elegante, lo que denotaba el gran poder y status social de sus moradores. Vestía un kimono elegante que resaltaba su joven figura, digna de una princesa. _

_Desde el otro lado del corredor, vio aparecer a una niña de once años, en el rostro de la cual surgió una gran sonrisa al ver aparecer a la jovencita._

_- Rin-chan, que bueno que te encuentro—dijo la niña alegremente, mientras se acercaba a ella._

_- ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué me buscabas Kagome?—preguntó la princesa._

_- La señora Fujiyama ha decidido adelantar las clases de Ikebana, por lo que nos pidió que estuviésemos una hora antes en el salón—contestó. _

_(Aclaración: Ikebana es el arte floral japonés, tradición muy antigua del país)_

_- Esta bien, gracias por avisarme—contestó con una sonrisa – Nos vemos en una hora, entonces –_

_- Sí. Nos vemos—se despidió y se fue del lugar, ya que le había prometido a Inu Yasha que iría a conversar con él, luego de encontrar a la princesa Rin._

_La joven siguió con su rumbo, dirigiéndose al salón de entrenamiento en combate del Palacio Real. Cuando ya estuvo cerca de aquel lugar, pudo oír las voces de personas que parecían estar en un acalorado combate. _

_Sigilosamente, se acercó a la puerta del recinto y desde allí espió a la gente que se encontraba dentro, ya que no quería que por su aparición ellos se desconcentrasen._

_Cuando éstos ya hubieron acabado con su entrenamiento, Rin entró al salón, con una sonrisa en su rostro, rasgo que la caracterizaba. Todos los hombres que se encontraban allí salieron, menos uno, un joven de unos dieciocho años, alto, fornido y con su cabellera larga y oscura, sujetada en una coleta._

_- ¿Qué tal estuvo el entrenamiento¿Muy duro?—preguntó la princesa._

_- Sí, bastante—contestó él, con el frío tono de voz que lo caracterizaba, limpiando el sudor de su frente con una toalla – Pero debo soportarlo si quiero llegar a ser el mejor espadachín de Japón –_

_- Y estoy totalmente segura de que lo lograrás, Sesshomaru... –_

_- Vayamos a dar un paseo por el palacio. Necesito despejarme un poco –_

_- Claro, vamos—contestó y ambos salieron del lugar, encaminándose hacia una laguna que se encontraba en los territorios del palacio, lugar favorito de los dos – Este sitio transmite mucha calma...—dijo, mientras se sentaba en unas rocas, lo bastante grandes como para que dos personas pudieran descansar en ellas, y miraba directamente hacia el agua cristalina. Sesshomaru tomó lugar a su lado._

_- Así es...—fue lo único que contestó, mientras su mirada se perdía en el vacío._

_La actitud del príncipe no molestaba a Rin, ya que estaba acostumbrada a ello. Muy pocas veces se le podía ver mostrando una sonrisa o diciendo más de tres frases seguidas, debido a que era muy reservado. Obtener su confianza era algo muy difícil, sólo unas pocas personas, entre ellas la familia Taisho, accedían a ella. _

_Aún así, la princesa había logrado, poco a poco, abrirse paso a través de la fría "coraza" que cubría el corazón del joven príncipe. Ella había estado con él desde mucho tiempo atrás, incluso antes de que las familias Taisho y Minami acordaran el compromiso de matrimonio entre ambos. _

_Continuaron en silencio, hasta que una mujer, parte de las escoltas (damas que acompañan a las princesas) de Rin, se acercó a ellos._

_- Disculpen que los moleste—dijo ella, arrodillándose ante los príncipes – Pero hay algo que debo decirle a la princesa –_

_- ¿Qué sucede, Reika-san?—preguntó Rin, posando su mirada en Reika._

_- Su majestad Izayoi solicita su presencia. Por favor, acompáñeme –_

_- Claro. Disculpa Sesshomaru—se levantó y se aproximó a la mujer._

_- No hay problema—dijo este, con su mirada aún en el vacío._

_- Nos vemos después—se despidió la joven, agitando su mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro. El príncipe se limitó a mirarla como respuesta, viendo como ella se alejaba junto con su escolta._

_- No sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento...—susurró Sesshomaru, mirando hacia el cielo._

_Rin llegó hasta el salón donde la emperatriz esperaba por ella. Reika hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró a hacer algunas de sus labores cotidianas._

_La princesa ingresó al lugar, arrodillándose ante la presencia de la reina._

_- Puedes levantarte, Rin-chan—le dijo Izayoi. La princesa así lo hizo – Acércate, tengo algo importante que decirte –_

_- Claro—Rin caminó hasta quedar en frente de ella – He acudido a su llamado... –_

_- Lamento informarte que no son muy buenas noticias las que te tengo—su voz se notó algo entristecida – Te lo diré sin preámbulos: tu abuelo se halla gravemente enfermo y tu familia requiere tu presencia en el castillo Minami –_

_- ¿Mi abuelo?—preguntó confundida – No puede ser... él se encontraba muy bien de salud hace un mes, la última vez que lo vi... –_

_- Lamentablemente, una enfermedad lo tomó por sorpresa... y por lo que pude leer en la carta que tu padre envió al palacio, no tiene muchas posibilidades de recuperarse... Por ello, quiere verte... antes de que ocurra lo peor...—le costaba mucho darle aquella información a la princesa, pero el terrateniente Kotaro Minami, padre de Rin, le había pedido a la señora Taisho que fuera sincera con la princesa. No quería darle falsas ilusiones, ya que el estado de salud de Shintaro Minami, abuelo de la joven, era crítico. _

_- ¿Cuándo puedo partir al castillo?—preguntó, con lágrimas en sus ojos. _

_- Ahora mismo, si lo deseas. Pediré que preparen un carruaje para tu viaje y que empaquen tus cosas –_

_- Muchas gracias—se levantó – Iré a despedirme de los demás –_

_- Claro. De veras estoy muy apenada por la situación de tu abuelo. Él es una gran persona... –_

_- Tiene usted razón...—contestó casi sin ánimos, mientras lágrimas silenciosas salían por sus ojos – Con su permiso...—se retiró del salón._

_Caminó lentamente por los pasillos, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta la laguna donde minutos antes estaba con Sesshomaru. Él aún se encontraba allí, pero no notó la presencia de la princesa hasta que ésta estuvo a su lado. Cuando escuchó los sollozos de la chica, rápidamente se dio vuelta, preocupado._

_- ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó, levantándose y dejando atrás su mirada fría, cambiándola por una de preocupación y extrañeza. No pensó que vería a Rin así de triste, cuando momentos atrás estaba sonriendo._

_- Mi abuelo... está a punto de fallecer...—contestó con la voz quebrada y, por un impulso, se lanzó a los brazos del príncipe. Éste la abrazó, mientras acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza. _

_No sabía por qué, pero le dolía mucho ver a la joven de aquella manera. Tampoco sabia por qué estaba actuando de esa forma con ella, cuando nunca le había demostrado ninguna clase de afecto, lo cual no significaba que no lo sintiera._

_- ¿Irás a verlo?—preguntó, cuando la joven ya estaba algo más calmada, rompiendo el abrazo en el que se encontraban._

_- Sí. Tu madre está preparando todo para que viaje lo antes posible...—contestó._

_- Ya veo. Cuídate...—se formó un silencio entre ambos – Quiero que sepas que si necesitas a alguien... aquí estoy yo...—todo aquello lo dijo sin pensar, expresando lo que su corazón sentía en esos momentos y, dejándose llevar por la situación._

_- Muchas gracias. No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esas palabras de ti—aunque tenía los ojos llorosos, esbozó una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, la cual vino acompañada de un sonrojo._

_- Señorita Rin, su carruaje la está esperando—le informó uno de los soldados del palacio a la princesa._

_- Enseguida voy—contestó y el hombre se retiró._

_- Que tengas suerte en tu viaje—le deseó el príncipe._

_- Gracias—sonrió y se aproximó al rostro del príncipe, rozando sus labios con los suyos._

_Las respiraciones de ambos se fusionaron. Respondiendo a un impulso, él besó a la princesa de forma tímida al principio, pero después de unos momentos, lo hizo con algo más de confianza. Unos instantes más tarde, se separaron._

_- Espero que todo salga bien—dijo Sesshomaru, después de unos momentos de silencio en que las miradas de ambos no perdieron contacto – Dale mis saludos a tu familia –_

_- Claro, así lo haré...—se separó del joven Taisho – Espero que nos veamos pronto—sonrió y comenzó a alejarse de él – Cuídate, Sesshomaru...—el sonrojo aún no desaparecía del rostro de ninguno de los dos._

_- También tú, Rin... –_

_- Hasta luego –_

_- Adiós –_

_La joven Minami se dirigió hacia el carruaje que se encontraba esperándola. Se despidió de Izayoi, Inu Yasha y Kagome, los cuales estaban esperándola en la entrada del palacio. El emperador no fue a despedirse de ella, debido a que se encontraba tratando asuntos muy importantes con los ministros de su corte._

_- Cuídate mucho Rin-chan—le dijo Kagome – Espero que tu abuelito se mejore y que todo salga bien, para que vuelvas con alegría al palacio –_

_- Gracias, Kagome—hizo ingreso al transporte._

_- Suerte en tu viaje—le desearon Izayoi e Inu Yasha – Esperamos verte pronto -_

_- También yo... Adiós—el carruaje partió, llevándose a la princesa con él. _

_Cuando ya hubo traspasado las puertas del palacio, una extraña sensación la invadió._

_- No sé por qué, pero siento que esta es la última vez que veo a la familia Taisho...—algo le oprimía el pecho, un cierto sentimiento de angustia la invadía. _

_En ese momento deseo gritarle al conductor del carruaje que detuviese la marcha, pero la preocupación por el estado de su abuelo era más fuerte y eso le impidió llevar a cabo la otra acción. _

_Trató de tranquilizarse, deseando que el viaje hacia su casa no fuese tan largo, no sabiendo que unas semanas después, el dolor consumiría su pobre alma. _

**-----Fin del Flash Back-----**

- _Jamás pensé que aquello ocurriría.._.—pensó, mientras las lágrimas corrían sin restricción por su rostro – _Yo te amaba Sesshomaru, como no tienes idea... pero jamás fui capaz de confesártelo... y ahora lo lamento, lo lamento con todo mi ser..._—se levantó de su futón y se acercó a donde Inu Yasha se encontraba dormido. Se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su rostro. Su mirada se iluminó y enterneció – _Verte aquí me hace tan feliz...—_lentamente, empezó a acercar su cara hacia la del durmiente príncipe, el cual ni se imaginaba lo que iba a suceder en esos momentos.

Rin estaba a punto de besarlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas de la Autora**: Hola! Tanto tiempo sin verlos n.n Ya los extrañaba :D

He venido a dejarles la actualización quincenal n.n Espero que les haya gustado! Sobretodo el momentos Rin x Sessh que puse en el flash back de la princesa Minami n.n (Vieron que sí iba a aparecer Sesshomaru en este cap, aunque fue en un recuerdo n.nU)

Seguramente pensarán ¿Qué¡¿Rin va a besar a Inu Yasha! **O**o**O**! No puede ser x.x! Pues yo les contesto que sí... n.nU Aunque... nadie sabe lo que pasará en realidad

¿Besará la joven al príncipe o.o¿Despertará él para evitarlo¿Rin se dará cuenta de que el chico no es Sesshomaru o.o¿Qué pasará si Kagome se llega a enterar de esto algún día o.o?

De esas y otras preguntas, podrán conocer la respuesta en el siguiente capítulo n.n, titulado: **_"Sentimientos Valiosos en el Tiempo"_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Cuando ya no vio a nadie a los alrededores, se acercó a un árbol y se sentó, apoyando su espalda en el grueso tronco. Rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos y comenzó a llorar amargamente, como no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_- ¿Y Sesshomaru¿Él también logró escapar del palacio?—su voz denotaba esperanza, pero a la vez desesperación._

_- Por lo que tengo entendido, no fue así...—bajó la mirada. Le apenaba tener que revelarle esa clase de cosas a la joven._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Disculpen por tan pocos adelantos, pero con el poco tiempo que me están dejando el colegio y el preuniversitario, difícilmente he podido escribir en el siguiente capítulo x.x He estado llena de pruebas y trabajos, estoy realmente agotada u.u Espero con ansias mis vacaciones de Septiembre, donde podré ponerme al corriente con esta historia y tratar de avanzar por lo menos unos dos capítulos y asegurar la publicación con el plazo fijado de dos semanas n-n

También, les aviso que el próximo capítulo se encontrará centrado mayormente en Rin n.nU Espero que eso no les desagrade!

Bueno, ahora paso a contestar los reviews :D

**- K-mila-chan**: Hola n-n! Me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado :D Llevar las tres cosas a cabo (colegio—preuniversitario—fic) ha sido bastante difícil, no puedo mentirte n.nU pero estoy tratando de dar lo mejor de mí para que me vaya bien en los tres... Por lo menos, lo he logrado, aunque bajando un poco mis notas del colegio... pero, yo sabía que era un costo que debía asumir al tener colegio y preuniversitario al mismo tiempo n.nU Aún así, escribir en mi fic es algo que me encanta hacer y una vía de escape a toda la presión que se acumula sobre mí. Por ello, el apoyo que todos mis lectores me dan es esencial para mí, me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo y saber que esto no es en vano, ni sólo para sentirme bien yo, sino que es algo que mucha gente disfruta n.n

Bueno, perdón por tremenda respuesta a tu comentario XD Creo que me fui por las ramas, pero quería expresar lo que sentía n.nU

Me gusta mucho dejar a la gente en suspenso! XD Sé que soy mala, pero los deja con más intriga y ganas de leer el fic n.n Bueno, cuídate mucho! Adiós!

**- Meryinustar: **Hola :D Que bueno que te haya parecido genial el capítulo anterior n.n Cuídate mucho tu también, adiós!

**- Sandrika: **Hola n.n Me hace feliz que te guste la forma en que está quedando el fic :D Y que cada vez te esté gustando más n.n Nos vemos en otro capítulo, adiós!

**- Lore.it92:** Hola! Me alegro mucho que te guste tanto como escribo :D Trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que todo quede bien redactado y llame la atención del lector XD

Disculpa, pero no he podido leer ese fic n.nU No he tenido casi nada de tiempo libre, y el que tengo, lo aprovecho para escribir en mi fic, ya que no quiero atrasarme en los plazos de entrega :S

Cuídate mucho! Y gracias por tu apoyo constante :D Adiós!

**- Yeuss:** Hola :D Lamento que aquello te haya ocurrido antes, no debe ser muy agradable n.nU Y sí, mi intención era prepararlos para algo más de acción y nuevos personajes en este fic n.n Y también giros inesperados en la trama o.o

Respecto a lo del acercamiento entre Inu Yasha y Harumi, pues sí, ha habido y seguirá habiendo algo más de aproximación entre ellos, pero nunca a tal grado de que al príncipe deje de gustarle Kagome y se vaya con Harumi o.o Tal grado de giros inesperados no XD Además que soy una ferviente admiradora de la pareja Inu x Kag n.nU

Cuídate! Que tengas una buena semana, adiós!

**- Lady Dragon 84**: Hola n.n Que bueno que te haya encantado el capítulo anterior :D Eso me hace muy feliz n.n No sé si tus sospechas sobre Rin Minami se hayan cumplido o no, pero de todos modos me gustaría saber quién suponías tú que era ella :D Espero que tu emoción y ansiedad se hayan visto recompensadas con este capítulo, aunque creo que a más de alguno le creará más ansiedad aún XD

Respecto a tu historia, ya la leí y te dejé mi respectivo review allí n.n Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional en ella! Además que me dejó muy intrigada o.o Espero que la continúes pronto n.n Cuídate mucho y que todo salga bien! Adiós:D

**- Eternal Vampire:** Hola :)! Respecto a lo de mi apoyo, no hay de qué n-n Tal como mis lectores me lo dan, yo espero retribuírselos en sus historias :D Sobretodo si son tan buenas como las tuyas n-n!

Sí, cuando llegue diciembre al fin seré "libre", bueno, no tanto, ya que debo dar la Prueba de Selección Universitaria (PSU) el 18 y 19 de ese mes... así que creo que hasta que aquello ya haya pasado, no me sentiré totalmente desligada de mis preocupaciones y no podré escribir con tanta libertad n.nU

En este capítulo se aclararon algunas cosas de Rin, sobretodo su conexión con el pasado de Inu Yasha y Kagome. Espero que te haya dejado conforme n.n Y sí, al final era algo de Sesshomaru XD Siempre lo tuve pensado así, y ojala que te haya gustado :) Cuídate mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente cap, adiós!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Quiero llegar a la meta de los 100 reviews! Sólo me faltan 6 para lograrlo n.n Por favor ayúdenme a alcanzar esa meta :D Aunque si la sobrepaso, tampoco me molestaría, es más, me encantaría n.n

Como recompensa, a quien escriba el review número 100, le haré un fanart de mi fic, especialmente dedicado para él n-n y será también a quien le dedique el capítulo que sigue :D

Ha llegado la hora de despedirme n.nU

Que tengan unas muy buenas dos semanas y que todo les resulte bien :D

Cuídense mucho! Y cuenten con mi aprecio y cariño n.n Se han ganado un espacio en mi corazón!

A todos, gracias por leer mi fic :D

Adiós!

**...-:Dany-Chan:-...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**PD: No olviden pasar por las siguientes páginas :D**

**h t t p / k a w a i i d a n y c h a n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / (Acabo de abrir una cuenta y allí podrán ver algunos de mis dibujos :D De mejor calidad que en fotolog XD)**

**w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / d a n y (guión bajo) c h a n (guión bajo) d r a w s**

**w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / (guión bajo) d a n y (guión bajo) c h a n (guión bajo) **


	28. Cap 27: Sentimientos Valiosos en el:::

_Capítulo dedicado a** "Yeuss",** con mucho cariño n.n Espero que te guste, tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo_ :D

-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-...-..-..-..-..-

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 27: Sentimientos Valiosos en el Tiempo**

(_Sí, sé que es un título bastante extraño para un capítulo, pero de veras que no se me ocurre otro mejor por el momento... n.nU_)

Los labios de Rin se acercaban peligrosamente a los del dormido Inu Yasha, el cual ni siquiera sospechaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Cuando ya sólo unos milímetros separaban las bocas de ambos, el príncipe volteó su rostro, haciendo que la joven sólo besara su mejilla. (No creían que iba a dejar que Rin besara a Inu, o si? n.n)

La princesa se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y se alejó del joven rápidamente. Su corazón latía acelerado y su mente se encontraba confundida.

- _Yo pensaba que... Sesshomaru había muerto aquel día... en el ataque de Naraku al Palacio Real..._—pensó mientras observaba nerviosa hacia Inu Yasha.

Una ráfaga de viento corrió en las afueras de la cabaña, lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrir una de las ventanas del lugar, el cual pasó de la penumbra a una mayor luminosidad, la cual fue la necesaria como para que Rin pudiese ver todo a su alrededor con claridad. Vio hacia donde el príncipe dormía. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa.

- _No puede ser...—_unas silenciosas lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos – _Él no es... Sesshomaru..._—lentamente se levantó y caminó hacia la salida de la cabaña. Dio una última mirada al joven Taisho y salió del lugar. Apenas dio un paso fuera, mucha gente se acercó a ella.

- Princesa Rin ¿Cómo se encuentra?—preguntó uno de los hombres que se hallaban a su alrededor.

- Algo dolorida y magullada, pero nada más grave que eso—contestó con una sonrisa, limpiando con sus manos todo rastro de lágrimas.

- Cuando se encuentre mejor, regresaremos al castillo—dijo una mujer algo mayor, acercándose a ella - ¿No desea que le prepare un té?—preguntó.

- No es necesario, Aika. Sólo quería salir y caminar un poco... –

- ¿Quiere que la acompañe? –

- No te preocupes, estaré bien sola. Además, sólo daré una vuelta por este lugar. Si necesito algo, te buscaré –

- Como usted diga, princesa –

- Nos vemos luego—se despidió y se alejó de la multitud.

Cuando ya no vio a nadie a los alrededores, se acercó a un árbol y se sentó, apoyando su espalda en el grueso tronco. Rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos y comenzó a llorar amargamente, como no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo.

No había tenido oportunidad o, mejor dicho, razón para hacerlo, debido a que se había resignado a la pérdida de sus personas amadas, aunque en el momento en que confundió a Inu Yasha con Sesshomaru la esperanza renació en su corazón, pero al darse cuenta de la verdad, su alma acabó por destrozarse completamente.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña donde los jóvenes viajeros dormían, la princesa Sango se despertó. Estiró su cuerpo y lentamente salió de su lecho, tratando de hacer el menor ruido para no molestar a los otros dos chicos que aún dormían.

Hizo abandono de la cabaña y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores. Unos niños se le acercaron inesperadamente.

- ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- Queríamos darle las gracias por lo que hizo por nosotros—dijo una niña, con una sonrisa y le entregó un pequeño ramo de flores blancas.

- Si no hubiese sido por usted y su compañero, quizás esos monstruos feo nos hubiesen comido como cena—dijo un niño de unos 3 años, mientras su voz temblaba.

- Gracias a ustedes. Es un muy bonito gesto—la joven sonrió y acarició la cabeza de cada uno de los infantes que tenía frente a ella – Disculpen... ¿Saben dónde se encuentra la princesa Rin? –

- ¿La chica que acaba de salir de la misma cabaña de donde salió usted?—preguntó otra niña. Sango asintió.

- Vimos que se fue algo lejos de aquí, donde no había nadie más que ella en los alrededores...—contestó un niño, el cual se acercó a la joven Higurashi y apuntó hacia un gran árbol que se veía en las lejanías – Está por allí –

- Gracias. Nos vemos luego—dijo la princesa y se alejó de los niños, rumbo a donde la joven Minami se encontraba.

Cuando por fin dio con ella, se le acercó sigilosamente tratando de no incomodarla.

- Disculpe princesa Rin... ¿Se encuentra usted bien?—preguntó con delicadeza, agachándose para estar a su altura.

Aquella pregunta no tenía sentido, ya que se podían oír a unos metros a la redonda los sollozos de la joven. Era, más que nada, una manera formal de averiguar que era lo que le sucedía en verdad.

La princesa la observó, con sus ojos enrojecidos debido al llanto.

- ¿Quién es usted¿Qué hace aquí?—preguntó, con la voz algo quebrada.

- Mi nombre es Sango Higurashi. Perdóneme por interrumpirla de esta forma, pero me preocupa su estado...—sus ojos transmitían sinceridad.

- ¿Higurashi, dijo usted?—su voz denotaba confusión.

- Así es. Provengo de la familia Higurashi—contestó con una sonrisa.

- Me parece haber oído su nombre alguna vez en mi vida... Pero no logro recordar dónde...—Sango se sentó a su lado, mientras la princesa la observaba expectante.

- Quizás haya sido mi hermana Kagome la que le haya hablado de mí, hace unos años atrás...—su mirada se perdió en el vacío por unos instantes.

- ¡Es verdad!—exclamó sorprendida – Pero, por lo que yo recuerdo, Kagome me contó que su hermana mayor había desaparecido, sin dejar más rastro que el carruaje donde ella y su hermano Kohaku viajaban... Entonces, tú eres una princesa, al igual que yo...—dijo, luego de pensar un poco y sacar sus propias conclusiones.

- Eso es cierto. Muchas cosas han pasado desde ese momento...—su mirada volvió a perderse en la nada – Pero lo que menos importa en este momento es lo que haya sucedido conmigo, ya que de aquello podemos hablar después, con más calma. Lo que realmente me interesa es saber qué sucede con usted, princesa Minami... –

- Llámame Rin... No necesitamos esa clase de formalismos entre nosotras... –

- Esta bien. Entonces tú llámame Sango—Rin asintió – ¿Puedes decirme que te sucede?—el silencio se extendió entre las dos. La joven Higurashi miraba atentamente a la princesa, mientras ésta tenía su mirada fija en un punto del suelo.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –

- Claro, lo que quieras—contestó con una sonrisa, tratando de demostrarle confianza.

- ¿Quién es ese joven de cabellera oscura que se encontraba en la cabaña? –

- Había dos chicos con cabello oscuro en la cabaña ¿A cuál te refieres, al de cabello corto o largo? –

- Al de pelo largo—contestó.

- Sé que quizás no me vayas a creer lo que te voy a decir, pero él es Inu Yasha Taisho –

- No puede ser—su voz y sus ojos mostraron su asombro – Él debió haber muerto hace mucho tiempo...—dijo momentos después, luego de reaccionar.

- Así es, pero nadie supo que él logró escapar del palacio antes de que acabaran con su vida. El día en que el Palacio Real fue atacado, el emperador, su esposa, sus hijos y mi hermana Kagome decidieron que lo mejor era escapar hacia el castillo Higurashi, ya que allí estarían a salvo de cualquier ataque de Naraku. Lamentablemente, él logró interceptar a la mayoría de ellos y sus soldados los asesinaron, menos a Inu Yasha y a Kagome... –

- Entonces... ¿Kagome también se encuentra con vida?—preguntó aún más sorprendida. (Mucha información revelada para Rin... Pobrecita, debe ser muy difícil para ella toda esta situación u.u)

- Sí –

- ¿Y Sesshomaru¿Él también logró escapar del palacio?—su voz denotaba esperanza, pero a la vez desesperación.

- Por lo que tengo entendido, no fue así...—bajó la mirada. Le apenaba tener que revelarle esa clase de cosas a Rin, debido a lo mal que ésta se encontraba sicológicamente.

- Por favor, cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre ese día y lo que sucedió. No importa que tan duro sea, quiero enterarme de lo que en verdad pasó...—permaneció unos momentos en silencio – Tengo derecho a saberlo ¿No crees? Después de todo, aquella era también mi familia... aunque no de manera oficial, pero yo la sentía como una verdadera familia... –

- Esta bien. Te contaré todo lo que sé, pero... si ya no quieres escuchar más, dímelo y detendré mi relato... –

- No te preocupes, no omitas detalles. Quiero saber todo tal cual pasó—su voz denotó seguridad, aunque en su interior tenía miedo de saber los datos más crudos y dolorosos de la historia – No importa si al final mis ojos no paran de llorar...—Sango respiró profundamente.

- Todo comienza así...—comenzó a relatar.

Esto tardó bastante tiempo, ya que la joven trató de hacer la reconstrucción de los hechos sucedidos de la manera más fiel posible a la realidad, pasando desde momentos antes al ataque al Palacio Real hasta las misiones que Izumi les había encargado a cada uno de los viajeros, recordando para esto los relatos de sus compañeros de viaje.

Cuando Sango hubo acabado, ya estaba atardeciendo.

Rin había tratado de mantener sus sentimientos bajo control, pero no lo pudo conseguir, por lo que terminó llorando desconsoladamente en el hombro de Sango, quien trataba de reconfortarla con palabras de aliento.

Al haber pasado todo ese tiempo, Inu Yasha ya había logrado reponer energías, por lo que se despertó. Extrañado de no ver a la joven Minami, se levantó y fue en su búsqueda.

Preguntó por toda la aldea por su paradero, pero nadie supo decírselo con exactitud, excepto por los mismos niños que habían ayudado a Sango unas horas atrás, quienes le dijeron donde podía encontrar a las chicas.

Caminó hacia aquel gran árbol donde le indicaron que fuera y a medida que se iba acercando a él, pudo oír las voces de las princesas. Trató de que su presencia pasara inadvertida para ellas, pero Sango, con sus sentidos sensoriales bastante desarrollados, logró descubrir que se encontraba allí.

- Inu Yasha...—dijo Sango, atrayendo la atención de Rin. El príncipe salió de entre los arbustos, dejándose ver. La joven Minami lo miraba, entre extrañada y sorprendida por su presencia. Se levantó lentamente y se acercó a él.

- Así que tú eres Inu Yasha... Has crecido tanto...—acarició el rostro del joven con una de sus manos – Recuerdo que la última vez que te vi, tenías tan sólo doce años... Y ahora, estás hecho todo un hombre... –

- Es un gusto volver a verte, Rin...—dijo éste, con una sonrisa.

- Tu cumpleaños es en unos días más, si no mal recuerdo...—dijo la joven, mostrándose algo dubitativa.

- Sí, tienes razón—contestó. Se mantuvieron unos momentos en silencio.

- Rin ¿Te sientes mejor?—preguntó Sango.

- Sí, algo... De verdad agradezco que me hayas contado la verdad... necesitaba saberlo todo... Si me disculpan, quiero estar un momento sola. Después los alcanzaré –

- ¿Estás segura?—preguntó Inu Yasha.

- Claro. No se preocupen por mí y vayan. Seguramente los aldeanos y mis sirvientes extrañaran nuestra presencia...—un pequeño silencio se formó entre los tres – Si preguntan por mi, díganles que no me busquen, que no quiero que me interrumpan y que no se inquieten por mi ausencia, porque pronto volveré... ¿De acuerdo?—mostró una sonrisa.

- Esta bien, haremos lo que tú dices –

- Cuídate y si necesitas hablar con alguien, sabes que puedes contar conmigo o con Inu Yasha –

- Gracias. Nos vemos luego –

- Nos vemos—se despidieron de ella, alejándose con rumbo a la aldea.

- _Ahora entiendo por qué te confundí con Sesshomaru... Son tan parecidos_—pensó la joven acongojada, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia un río que se encontraba cerca de allí y se sentaba en una roca, con la mirada perdida en sus aguas, las cuales eran tranquilas en la orilla pero torrentosas en el centro - _Si nada de aquello hubiese sucedido ¿Cómo sería mi vida en estos momentos? –_

Sango e Inu Yasha se dirigieron hasta la cabaña donde Miroku y Harumi aún descansaban. Cuando llegaron allí, el chico estaba despierto, pero la joven aún no.

- No pensé que Harumi estuviera tan cansada...—dijo Sango extrañada.

- Ella dio su mejor esfuerzo en la pelea que tuvimos contra los monstruos... no la culpo...—dijo Inu Yasha.

- En eso tienen razón—dijo Miroku - ¿Qué tal si nosotros vamos a comer y cuando volvamos vemos si ella ya ha despertado? –

- Me parece una buena idea—dijo Sango.

- Entonces vamos a comer—dijo Inu Yasha y salieron del lugar.

Volviendo a donde Rin se encontraba, ésta decidió refrescarse, metiendo sus pies en el agua. Siempre que sentía el contacto de la danzante agua con sus pies, una sensación de tranquilidad la invadía, por más triste que estuviese.

Ignorando que la corriente se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte y profunda a medida que se acercaba al centro, se dirigió hasta allí, sin percatarse de ello debido a que su mente no ponía atención en esos momentos al exterior.

- _Recuerdo cuando conocí a los Taisho... Aquella fue la primera vez que te vi, Sesshomaru, y también al pequeño y alegre Inu Yasha...—su mirada mostró melancolía. _

**----- Flash Back -----**

_Un séquito de carruajes y soldados se acercaba al Palacio Real, a través del camino que conectaba directamente a la Ciudad Imperial con éste. Ésta vía se encontraba enmarcada por lo más bellos cerezos del país, de los cuales caían hermosos pétalos que le daban al lugar un aspecto paradisíaco. Alrededor del palacio, una mezcla de bosques y llanuras cubiertas con flores hacían el paisaje aún más memorable._

_En la ciudad había gran expectación, ya que se rumoreaba que dentro de todo ese grupo de gente, venía una candidata para ser la prometida y futura esposa del príncipe heredero al trono. Se decía que era una princesa proveniente de una de las familias más influyentes dentro del ámbito económico y político en Japón. Gran cantidad de soldados estaban a cargo de la protección de los miembros de la aristocrática familia, la cual se encontraba dentro de los suntuosos carruajes._

_Minutos después, los miembros de la familia real se acercaron a la entrada de su palacio, esperando para recibir con honores a sus invitados. Allí estaban Inu Taisho e Izayoi, además de sus hijos Sesshomaru, de unos trece años de edad, y el pequeño Inu Yasha, de tan sólo siete años. Los sirvientes y soldados del palacio se encontraban a ambos lados de la entrada, esperando para recibir con una reverencia a los recién llegados._

_Los carruajes al fin llegaron a la colina donde el palacio estaba ubicado. Los soldados que se encargaban de la custodia de sus pasajeros rápidamente se ubicaron alrededor de ellos y se arrodillaron, mostrando su profundo respeto hacia los emperadores._

_De los carros comenzaron a salir los miembros de la familia del terrateniente Kotaro Minami. Él fue el primero en descender, seguido por su padre, Shintaro. Detrás de él, venía la señora Akane Minami y, finalmente, su hija, llamada Rin. Los cuatro caminaron hacia donde la familia real se encontraba, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante ellos._

_- Es un gusto volver a verlos—les dijo el emperador._

_- El gusto es nuestro. Muchas gracias por invitarnos, su majestad—dijo Kotaro, volviendo a hacer una reverencia. Rin mantenía su mirada gacha, como muestra de respeto a los emperadores. _

_- Seguramente han de estar cansados—dijo Izayoi – En el palacio tenemos un banquete especialmente preparado en su honor –_

_- Que bello gesto. Gracias –_

_- Entremos—dijo el emperador, a lo que todos asintieron. _

_Inu Yasha miraba con curiosidad a la niña que acababa de llegar. Tenía unos diez años y un rostro bastante angelical. Ambos se detuvieron un momento, quedándose atrás de los adultos y Sesshomaru, quien acompañaba a sus padres e invitados._

_- Mi nombre es Inu Yasha—dijo éste, con una voz bastante infantil (Que tierno n.n) – ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó con curiosidad._

_- Mi nombre es Rin. Gusto en conocerlo, príncipe—hizo una reverencia._

_- No tienes por qué ser tan formal conmigo. A mi no me importan esas tontas reglas que tienen los adultos sobre cómo comportarse adecuadamente... Son muy aburridas... – (Compréndanlo, es sólo un niño XD)_

_- Pues yo, como una princesa e hija de un terrateniente, debo seguirlas al pie de la letra...—dijo con timidez – Mis padres me han educado de esa forma, obligándome a siempre obedecerlas... —contestó._

_- No te preocupes. Conmigo no tienes por qué mostrarte así, además de que tenemos casi la misma edad—le dijo, debido a que ambos medían casi lo mismo. Esto se debía a que el príncipe era algo alto para su edad y Rin no se destacaba por tener gran altura – Ven, vamos a comer—le indicó que lo siguiera y ella así lo hizo. _

_Cuando alcanzaron a los adultos, el señor Kotaro reprendió con la mirada a su hija, debido a la mala impresión que estaba dando a sus majestades. La niña prefirió caminar detrás de todos los demás, tal como el protocolo lo indicaba, para evitar que sus padres volvieran a regañarla._

_El grupo hizo ingreso al salón principal del palacio, donde el banquete estaba listo y dispuesto para que sus comensales disfrutaran de él. Abarcaba la más variada gama de platillos, los cuales se veían deliciosos. _

_Cada uno se dispuso en su lugar, listo para empezar a comer. El emperador esperó a que las jóvenes encargadas de atenderlos les sirvieran sake a los adultos, incluidos los ministros y la corte del Rey, los cuales también se encontraban allí, para poder brindar._

_- Deseo brindar por nuestros invitados y por el futuro que le depara a nuestras familias y al país gracias al acuerdo comercial que llevaremos a cabo—dijo Inu Taisho - Salud –_

_- Salud—respondieron los demás a coro, tomando sus respectivos licores._

_El banquete transcurrió normalmente, sin inconvenientes. Rin, de vez en cuando, le lanzaba disimuladas miradas al mayor de los hermanos Taisho, Sesshomaru. Su semblante era muy serio, sobre todo para tratarse de un joven de sólo trece años, pero era bastante atractivo. Sus facciones eran armoniosas y parecía bastante maduro para su corta edad. _

_Un par de veces él la había sorprendido mirándolo, devolviéndole una mirada fría como hielo, lo cual la atemorizó bastante y decidió mantener sus ojos en un punto fijo del suelo, sin mirar a nadie a su alrededor. _

_Momentos después, Inu Yasha estaba bastante aburrido, ya que las formalidades se le hacían muy tediosas. Le pidió permiso a su madre para abandonar el lugar, a lo cual ella accedió. También le preguntó si Rin podía ir con él. Ella le respondió que sí, así que el chico la invitó a abandonar el salón con él._

_- ¿A dónde quieres ir? Yo te puedo mostrar todo el palacio si quieres—le dijo el príncipe con entusiasmo – No hay lugar aquí que no conozca –_

_- Lléveme al lugar que usted estime conveniente, su majestad—contestó ella._

_- Ya te dije que dejes atrás las formalidades. No las necesitamos –_

_- Esta bien. Lo siento, príncipe Taisho –_

_- I-nu-Ya-sha. No me digas príncipe, sólo llámame Inu Yasha... –_

_- Esta bien, Inu Yasha... –_

_- Así esta mejor. Te voy a mostrar el palacio. Ven conmigo...—le indicó que lo siguiera y ella así lo hizo._

_El palacio era enorme y hermoso, lo cual dejó bastante sorprendida y maravillada a la joven princesa._

_Luego de recorrer los salones principales decidieron ir al área donde se encontraban las habitaciones de la familia real. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la habitación de Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru apareció._

_- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí¿No se supone que deberían estar en los jardines del palacio?—preguntó éste con un tono frío, el cual asustó a Rin._

_- Es que quise mostrarle el interior del palacio a la princesa, como es la primera vez que viene por aquí... Lo hice para que no se pierda en los días que se quedará aquí...—contestó su hermano menor._

_- Así es... Inu Yasha sólo estaba ayudándome...—dijo la princesa._

_- ¿Por qué llama a mi hermano por su nombre¿Acaso no le enseñaron modales, señorita Minami?—su voz denotaba reproche._

_- Discúlpeme por favor, su majestad—pidió Rin, haciendo una profunda reverencia hacia el heredero al trono – Prometo no volver a cometer más impertinencias como ésta. Le ruego que me perdone... –_

_- Retírese a los aposentos que le corresponden. Le diré a alguien que la lleve a ellos, así que no será necesario que mi hermano la acompañe... –_

_- Sesshomaru, no trates así a Rin-chan. No se lo merece. Además... yo fui quien le propuso el pasear por el palacio. No es su culpa... –_

_- Tú mantente en silencio, que no te he otorgado la palabra—le lanzó una mirada autoritaria, la cual hizo que el rostro de Inu Yasha mostrase rabia, pero aún así obedeció a su hermano._

_- Disculpe todas las molestias que le he ocasionado, su alteza. No quiero seguir molestándole, por lo que yo misma buscaré a quien me lleve al lugar que usted me indicó—su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, y sus ojos retenían silenciosas lágrimas que luchaban por salir – Con su permiso, me retiro—volvió a hacer una reverencia y sin mirar al heredero a los ojos se retiró del lugar, bastante abatida._

**----- Fin del Flash Back -----**

- _En ese instante, jamás imaginé que algún día estaría perdidamente enamorada de ese príncipe de mirada de hielo...—_una sonrisa nostálgica surcó su rostro.

La corriente del río se estaba haciendo más y más fuerte. El agua llegaba hasta su cintura, pero ella no lo percibía. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Trató de avanzar, pero dio un mal paso y la fuerza del torrente de agua la arrastró, sin piedad alguna por el dolor de su alma.

Mientras tanto, Inu Yasha y los demás acababan de terminar de comer, por lo que se dirigían de nueva cuenta a la cabaña donde estaban sus pertenencias, para ver cómo se encontraba Harumi. La hallaron más pálida de lo normal y haciendo enormes esfuerzos por levantarse.

- Harumi¿Estás bien?—preguntó Sango, preocupada.

- Debemos darnos prisa... tengo un muy mal presentimiento—contestó, respirando con dificultad.

- ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Inu Yasha.

- Siento que la princesa Minami se encuentra en un enorme peligro... Mientras ustedes combatían con los monstruos y yo mantenía la barrera, vi que la princesa estaba muy débil, por lo que le di algo de mi poder espiritual para que sus energías se reestablecieran un poco... Aún queda algo de mi poder dentro de ella, por lo que puedo sentir dónde se encuentra, aunque sea débilmente... –

- ¿Dónde está?—su voz denotaba mucha preocupación.

- Yo los guiaré—hizo ademanes de levantarse, pero por la debilidad de su cuerpo, calló. Una fuerte fiebre la aquejaba.

- No podrás caminar en ese estado—dijo Miroku – Deberías descansar... –

- No. Debo ir con ustedes o jamás la encontrarán... –

- Vamos, yo te llevaré en mi espalda—dijo Inu Yasha a la sacerdotisa. Sango le ayudó a subir a la espalda del príncipe, para luego de ello partir rápidamente en búsqueda de Rin.

La joven Minami iba siendo arrastrada por la corriente. Por más que intentaba aferrarse a alguna de las rocas que había en el camino, no lo lograba. Los dolores provocados por las heridas que le habían hecho los monstruos mientras la tenían cautiva estaban haciendo acto de presencia, impidiéndole mover sus extremidades con libertad y con ello dificultándole cualquier posibilidad de salir de aquella peligrosa situación.

_- Creo que no podré salvarme... Parece que es hora de que nos reunamos en el cielo, Sesshomaru...—_pensó Rin, cerrando sus ojos y cesando sus intentos para salir.

En esos momentos, Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango y Harumi, corrían hacia donde esta última les indicaba. Se veía bastante demacrada, pero trataba de poner su mejor esfuerzo para que nada grave le sucediese a Rin.

Llegaron al río, pero no vieron a nadie en los alrededores.

- ¿Dónde está Rin?—preguntó Inu Yasha.

- La corriente la ha arrastrado—contestó Harumi.

- Debemos darnos prisa y alcanzarla antes de que algo grave le ocurra—dijo Miroku.

- Vamos—dijo Sango y comenzó a correr. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Todos sentían nerviosismo, ya que no sabían si lograrían llegar a tiempo para salvar a la princesa Minami.

Mientras tanto, ella seguía siendo arrastrada por las aguas, sin la menor clemencia por parte de la corriente. Aunque intentó darse por vencida, algo en su interior no se lo permitió y siguió luchando por salir del río, o por lo menos para poder respirar de tanto en tanto.

De repente, uno de sus brazos quedó atrapado entre dos rocas. Desesperadamente trató de sacarlo de allí, ya que se encontraba bajo el agua y no podía respirar.

- ¡La princesa Rin se detuvo!—exclamó Harumi a los demás.

- ¿Está muy lejos de aquí?—preguntó Inu Yasha preocupado.

- A unos cincuenta metros. Déjeme aquí y vaya a rescatarla, por favor –

- Yo me quedaré cuidando de Harumi—dijo Sango – Ustedes busquen a Rin –

- Esta bien. Vamos Inu Yasha—dijo Miroku y ambos corrieron rápidamente.

Cuando llegaron a donde la sacerdotisa les había indicado, se extrañaron al no ver a nadie.

- ¿Ves a la princesa por algún lado?—preguntó Miroku extrañado.

- No—contestó desesperado - ¿Dónde puede estar?—observó todo su alrededor, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de que había una "mancha de color" en el agua – Ahí está—rápidamente se acercó a donde ésta se encontraba y vio que estaba inconsciente.

Con ayuda de Miroku la sacaron del agua. Estaba en muy mal estado: pálida y sin respiración. La tendieron en el suelo. Los dos estaban muy preocupados, pero no se les ocurría que hacer para salvarla.

- No tenemos más solución: debemos darle respiración boca a boca...—dijo Miroku – Y será mejor que lo hagas tú, Inu Yasha... –

- ¿Pero... por qué yo?—se sonrojó. No le gustaba la situación.

- Ella te tiene más confianza a ti. Vamos, no perdamos tiempo. Cada segundo vale una fortuna si de salvarle la vida se trata –

- Esta bien—suspiró resignado y procedió con su labor – _Ojala que ella nunca se entere de esto, y menos aún Kagome...—_pensó.

Luego de unos eternos minutos, Rin reaccionó y tosió, expulsando toda el agua que tenía dentro de sí.

- ¿Estás bien?—preguntó el príncipe con un semblante de inquietud.

- Muchas gracias por salvarme—dijo con alegría y se arrojó a los brazos de Inu Yasha – Hubiese muerto de no haber sido por ti... –

- No hay de qué, pero el mérito no fue sólo mío. Miroku también ayudó, además de que fue Harumi quien te encontró –

- ¿Harumi¿Quién es ella?—preguntó extrañada.

- Ya la conocerás. Lo mejor será que vayas a descansar y a cambiarte de ropa, o si no pescarás un resfriado... ¿Puedes caminar? –

- Eso creo...—dio unos pasos, pero tropezó y cayó. Miroku le ayudó a levantarse – Gracias... –

- No hay de qué –

- Será mejor que yo te ayude—Inu Yasha se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos – Vamos a la aldea... –

En el camino, se encontraron con Sango y Harumi, la cual se hallaba profundamente dormida debido al cansancio que la situación le había provocado, y la mala condición de salud que tenía. Miroku se encargó de cargarla y llevarla a la aldea. Allí, trataron de darle las mejores atenciones para que su estado mejorara.

Sango se quedó a cargo de ella, mandando a los demás a dormir. Estuvo vigilando a Harumi, hasta que la fiebre bajó y la palidez abandonó casi totalmente su rostro. La verdad era que estimaba mucho a la chica, y la veía como a una hermana menor, a la cual debía cuidar, y por ello lo hacía.

- Buenas noches, Harumi...—susurró Sango, antes de irse a dormir.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-...-..-..-..-..-

Un nuevo día dio inicio, trayendo consigo un clima más estable que el de jornadas anteriores y mostrando un cielo semi-despejado. Esto animaba a la gente a levantarse e iniciar sus actividades diarias. Algo similar ocurría en la aldea donde los jóvenes viajeros se hallaban.

Inu Yasha fue el primero en levantarse. Silenciosamente salió de la cabaña, tratando de no despertar a los demás. Extrañamente, no vio a nadie en los alrededores. Algo más extraño aún, era que había algunos pétalos de flores danzando por los aires.

Comenzó a caminar en busca de alguna persona, pero no encontró rastros de ninguna.

- _Que extraño... pensé que con un día como este, la gente estaría fuera de sus cabañas...—_pensó el príncipe, mientras seguía caminando.

De repente, vio una silueta a lo lejos. Le llamó la atención, así que comenzó a acercarse a ella, la cual no se movía y se encontraba de espaldas, por lo que no podía percatarse de que Inu Yasha se le acercaba.

- Te estaba esperando...—la persona se dio vuelta, quedando cara a cara con el chico.

O por lo menos así parecía antes.

- No puede ser...—la voz de Inu Yasha mostraba sorpresa - ¿Kagome? –

-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-...-..-..-..-..-

**Notas de la Autora**: Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien :D

Como ven, he venido a actualizar XD Menos mal que alcancé a hacerlo en el tiempo acordado n.n

Esta vez lamento decirles que no hay adelanto u.u Tuve una semana llena de pruebas, por lo que no he podido ni siquiera comenzar el siguiente capítulo o.o Tampoco tiene título n.nU Lo lamento, de veras, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre x.x Espero que en esta semana de vacaciones que tengo pueda avanzar bastante, o por lo menos, un capítulo o.o

Les agradezco mucho, porque HE SUPERADO LOS 100 REVIEWS! Eso me hizo muy feliz!

Por lo tanto, paso directamente a los agradecimientos n.n:

**- Kagome Katherine**: Hola! He estado algo presionada, pero bien después de todo :P Espero que tu también n.n Me alegro que hayas vuelto a dejar review por aquí, ya extrañaba tus comentarios :) Gracias por volver :D Adiosin!

**- Sandrika**: Hola n.n Que bueno que te guste el rumbo que está tomando esta historia y espero que siga agradándote :D Cuídate, adiós!

**- Lady Dragon84**: Hola! Lamentablemente, tenía que mostrar todo lo que Rin ha sufrido por lo que ha tenido que vivir... pero no te preocupes, en los próximos capítulos se vienen sorpresas que la afectarán tanto a ella como a los demás personajes, de forma positiva :D Con este capítulo espero que hayas podido conocer más acerca de ella... Y lamento si casi te hago llorar :S No pensé que pudiese generar aquellas emociones la vida de este personaje o.o Pero de todas formas me alegra que esta historia llegue tan profundamente a los lectores :) Cuídate mucho, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, adiós n.n!

**- Lore.it92**: Hola :D Que bueno que te haya gustado mi redacción n.n Espero que a todos les sea satisfactoria, y que los "enganche" al fic XD Y que bueno que te haya gustado :D Nos vemos, adiós!

**- K-mila-chan**: Hola! No te preocupes, yo comprendo n.n Te agradezco mucho que hagas el esfuerzo ir al ciber y leer mi fic :D Que bueno que te haya gustado la continuación n.n Respecto a lo de la relación Rin x Sessh, en este capítulo se vio como se conocieron, aunque no fue de lamedor manera :S Quizás algún día escriba un "sidestory" que cuente cómo fue que ambos llegaron a enamorarse del otro n.n Y sí, Rin confundió a Inu con Sessh o.o Lamento que no tengas vacaciones, pero al mismo tiempo me alegra que creas que mi fic es tan bueno :D Cuídate mucho tu también! Suerte en el colegio! Adiós!

**- Yeuss**: Hola! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER SIDO QUIEN ESCRIBIÓ EL **REVIEW n° 100**! Por ello, tal como lo prometí, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti n.n (Y así aparece en la parte superior, al inicio :D)

No sé por qué, pero desde el principio tuve la intuición de que serías tu quien escribiera el review 100 XD Podríamos llamarlo "intuición femenina" n.nU o un extraño presentimiento XD

Bueno, respecto al dibujo que te prometí, estoy en ello XD Cuando lo acabe, te lo enviaré a tu mail :) Es una promesa! Y espero que te guste :D Trataré de terminarlo lo antes posible para poder mandártelo n.n

Respecto a tu review, es verdad, el capítulo es bastante triste u.u Pero no todo puede ser siempre color de rosa, no? Menos aún con todo lo que han tenido que pasar los personajes de esta historia por culpa (directa o indirecta) del emperador Naraku. Y como dijiste, lástima que Sesshomaru esté muerto, aunque quien sabe, quizás de repente, como tu también dijiste, andaba de parranda XD Y pues ya viste que finalmente no lo besó XD

Bueno, cuídate mucho! Suerte en todo :D Y espero que sigas apoyándome en este fic hasta el final, tal como los demás lectores :) Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Adiós!

**- Eternal Vampire**: Hola :D Me hace feliz escuchar (o mejor dicho leer XD) que este fic se esté poniendo cada vez más interesante :) Y sí, lo de la PSU (Prueba de Selección Universitaria) sí que es un lío, pero intentaré superarlo del modo más satisfactorio posible :D Respecto a lo del apoyo hacia tus historias, puedes contar conmigo ;D Espero retribuirles a mis lectores de la misma forma en que ellos lo hacen conmigo, así se crea una mejor relación entre ambos :D Cuídate, suerte, adiós!

**- 201anamaria:** Hola! Nueva lectora, Wiiii! (como siempre, Dany-Chan comienza a saltar por los alrededores, cada vez que aparece nuevo/a lector/a que deja su significativo review) Que feliz me hace saber que te encantó mi fic :D Y que te dejó tan intrigada n.n Espero que este capítulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas y que te siga gustando tanto como los que leíste anteriormente :D Cuídate mucho, y de nuevo gracias por dejar tu review :) Adiós!

-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-...-..-..-..-..-

Bueno, vuelvo a agradecer todos sus comentarios, y que me hayan ayudado a pasar la barrera de los 100 reviews n.n Nunca pensé que esta historia pudiese alcanzar tal éxito, y todo ello se los debo a ustedes...

Sinceramente **MUCHAS GRACIAS**, ya que sin su ayuda y constante apoyo, "_Oportunidad de Vivir_" no sería lo que es ahora, ni tampoco hubiese tomado este rumbo, además de ser un proyecto serio, con esperanzas de finalizar de manera satisfactoria tanto para mi, la autora, como para ustedes, los lectores n.n

Cuídense mucho, y que tengan suerte en todo lo que hagan, y la bendición de la divinidad en la que ustedes crean n.n

Confió en que gracias a ustedes, todo llegará a un buen final :)

Adiós!

**...-:Dany-Chan:-...**

-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-...-..-..-..-..-


	29. Cap 28: Juegos del Destino

**- Aclaraciones:**

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora**

_**Disclaimer**:_ Lo que siempre he de repetir x.x! Inu Yasha y Cía NO me pertenecen... son de Rumiko Takahashi...

* * *

**"****Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 28: Juegos del Destino**

El príncipe estaba muy sorprendido por ver a su amada allí. ¿Cómo habría llegado hasta aquel lugar tan rápidamente¿Y por qué estaría allí? Eran algunas de las interrogantes que pasaban por su cabeza en aquellos momentos.

- Hola, Inu Yasha—le dijo ésta con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás? –

- Bien...—fue lo único que pudo decir, por la impresión - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- ¿No te agrada verme?—su voz denotó tristeza.

- No, no es eso... Sólo que... me impresiona tanto verte—la distancia se hizo mínima entre ambos y se abrazaron fuertemente.

- Te extrañé mucho—le susurró al oído.

- También yo... no sabes cuanto—la aferró aún más fuerte entre sus brazos, como no queriendo dejarla escapar.

Se miraron fijamente, acercando sus rostros cada vez más, hasta quedar separados por unos escasos milímetros, sintiendo la respiración del otro intensamente.

Inu Yasha estaba decidido a acortar aquella distancia, por lo que fue él quien se acercó a los labios de la joven. Cuando estaba a punto de rozarlos, inesperadamente Kagome se separó violentamente del chico.

- ¿Pero qué...?—preguntó él, confundido. No notó como todo comenzó a volverse oscuro y tétrico - ¡Kagome!—gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba atrapada entre los brazos de un hombre vestido de negro, el cual portaba una espada que apuntaba directamente hacia el cuello de la princesa.

- ¡No te acerques!—exclamó Kagome, con lágrimas en los ojos – Es a mi a quien quiere, no a ti... –

- Bien dicho—dijo el tipo de negro – Acabaré con ella primero, para luego terminar con tu vida, príncipe de cuarta... –

- ¡No te lo permitiré!—se acercó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban.

- Detente ahora mismo, o enterraré la espada en su corazón—lo amenazó, a lo que él detuvo su marcha.

- Maldito...—su voz demostraba la ira que sentía.

- Despídete de tu amada princesa...—sonrió de forma maligna y enterró la katana en el cuerpo de la chica.

- ¡Nooo¡Kagome! –

* * *

Despertó sobresaltado, pero de cierta forma también aliviado. Todo aquello había sido un sueño. O mejor dicho una pesadilla. Respiraba agitado y su frente se encontraba llena de gotas de sudor. 

Miró a su alrededor y vio que era casi el único que se encontraba en la habitación, junto con Harumi, quien aún dormía placidamente.

- Menos mal que fue un sueño... Sólo eso...—suspiró aliviado, mientras se levantaba. Luego de ello, salió de la cabaña para despejarse un poco.

La mañana pasó tranquilamente, dando paso a la tarde, donde al ver que Harumi estaba bastante más recuperada, los jóvenes decidieron que lo mejor sería retomar pronto su viaje para no tardarse más. Esto estaba planeado para dos días más, de modo que todo estuviese en orden antes de partir.

Rin decidió que ella y los habitantes del castillo también regresarían aquel día a su hogar, por lo que ambos grupos emprenderían su viaje al mismo tiempo.

Pasaron los días y todos partieron, despidiéndose alegremente de los aldeanos. Cuando ya llevaban unas horas de viaje, los viajeros se detuvieron.

- ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen ustedes?—preguntó Rin a Inu Yasha.

- Hacia la costa. Estamos en busca de un objeto muy valioso que se encuentra allí...—contestó el príncipe.

- Ya veo... ¿Hacia alguna aldea del norte o del sur? –

- No lo sabemos con exactitud... –

- ¿No tienen una ubicación más certera del lugar donde se encuentra aquel objeto? –

Los jóvenes viajeros se quedaron meditando un momento, tratando de recordar con exactitud lo que Izumi les había dicho sobre el paradero del Collar de la Pureza.

**-----Flash Back-----**

_- ...logré encontrar una ubicación más exacta del paradero del Collar de la Pureza—su rostro cobró seriedad – Me ha costado bastante, pero por fin lo he logrado... –_

_- ¿Y qué lugar es ese, Honorable Izumi?—preguntó Inu Yasha._

_- Deberán dirigirse hacia el Este, atravesando los valles y montañas, hasta dar con una aldea costera, la cual tiene algo que ver con una persona involucrada con los Taisho en el pasado. En aquel sitio, busquen un lugar grande e imponente, puesto que allí encontrarán el Collar de la Pureza—les explicó. Los demás asintieron._

**-----Fin del Flash Back-----**

- ¿Una persona involucrada con los Taisho en el pasado?—preguntó Rin, algo extrañada.

- Así es...—contestó el príncipe – Esperen un momento... Rin, según recuerdo, tu castillo se encuentra emplazado frente al mar ¿no es así? –

- Sí, está en la ladera de un cerro que está frente a la playa y al lado se encuentra una aldea—contestó la joven - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- Porque si mis sospechas son ciertas... A donde tenemos que dirigirnos, es a la aldea donde se encuentra tu castillo... –

Unas horas más tarde, en el Templo Sagrado de la Gran Izumi, las cosas transcurrían con cierta normalidad. Kagome seguía día a día con su entrenamiento, el cual le permitía obtener mayores habilidades y el aumento de su poder espiritual, el cual le sería útil a la hora del ataque contra el Emperador Naraku.

Kazuru y Kagome se encontraban practicando, cuando Izumi llegó hasta donde ellas se encontraban.

- Kagome, Kazuru, tengo algo que decirles—dijo la sacerdotisa.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?—preguntó la princesa.

- Unos aldeanos nos han enviado un mensaje desde una aldea ubicada al sur, pidiendo nuestra ayuda para acabar con unos monstruos que han estado asolando el lugar desde hace una semana—explicó – En su carta dicen que son alrededor de cuatro monstruos... –

- Ya veo—dijo Kazuru – ¿Quiere que nosotras vayamos en su ayuda, no es así? –

- Que bien me conoces, Kazu-chan—sonrió.

- Pero... ¿Y mi entrenamiento?—preguntó Kagome.

- No te preocupes por ello. El ir a aquella aldea será parte de tu preparación como sacerdotisa –

- ¿Cuándo desea que partamos?—preguntó Kazuru.

- Mañana por la mañana. En unas horas será de noche, y creo que no sería prudente salir en estos momentos...—las jóvenes asintieron – ¿Creen que estarán bien solas, o necesitan que envié a más sacerdotisas con ustedes? –

- No, creo que estaremos bien así. Además, esto servirá para probar las habilidades que Kagome ha ido ganando en estas últimas semanas –

- Tienes razón. Bueno, no las molesto más. Nos vemos a la hora de la cena –

- Nos vemos—contestaron ambas, con una pequeña reverencia, y continuaron un rato más con el entrenamiento, hasta que ya estuvo a punto de oscurecer y cada una se dirigió a prepararse para la cena.

Al día siguiente, el par de sacerdotisas comenzaba su viaje hasta la aldea mencionada por Izumi. Según lo que ésta les había dicho, se encontraba a unos dos o tres días de viaje desde el templo.

Pasado el medio día, decidieron parar en un puesto que había en el camino, para reponer energías y almorzar.

- ¿Has tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarte con monstruos alguna vez?—preguntó Kazuru.

- Así es, pero por lo general usaba sólo armas para acabar con ellos, además de que siempre que combatía era en compañía de Sango y algunas otras de mis compañeras de las Princesas de la Muerte—contestó Kagome.

- Ya veo... ¿No mostrabas tus poderes espirituales frente a los demás? –

- No, porque pensaba que si Naraku se enteraba de ello, podría castigarme de algún modo. A él no le gustan las sacerdotisas... –

- Me lo imaginé. No creo que pueda sentirse muy seguro teniendo una a su lado, con toda la maldad que hay en su corazón... –

- De todos modos, cada vez que me acercaba a él, una extraña sensación recorría mi cuerpo –

- Seguramente se debía a la oscuridad que emana del emperador, y a que tú, con tus poderes espirituales, eres particularmente sensible a esa clase de energía negativa. Todas las sacerdotisas lo somos –

- Ya veo... Aún así, me pregunto cómo Naraku no llegó a descubrir que yo poseía poderes espirituales, pues según lo que ustedes—refiriéndose a Kazuru, Izumi y Harumi—me han dicho, éstos fluyen alrededor del cuerpo, tratando de lograr la armonía entre el cuerpo y el alma –

- Quizás, inconscientemente, no permitiste que esa energía fluyera por tu cuerpo... Puede ser que la consciencia de la pequeña Kagome que se encontraba encerrada en ti, lo haya hecho... –

- Seguramente así fue...—se quedó un momento meditando y fijó su mirada en el cielo – _Me pregunto cómo estarán Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku y Harumi en estos momentos..._ –

Dos días habían pasado desde que los viajeros y el grupo de Rin habían salido de la aldea donde se encontraban. El viaje había transcurrido sin mayores inconvenientes, por lo que estaban a punto de llegar al castillo de la joven Minami. Los colores del atardecer teñían el ambiente.

A lo lejos, vieron la aldea, la cual se hallaba en reconstrucción debido a los ataques que había sufrido por parte de los monstruos que habían secuestrado a Rin y a los demás habitantes del castillo. A medida que se acercaban, los aldeanos comenzaron a darse cuenta de su presencia, y rápidamente llevaron las noticias de la llegada del grupo hasta la residencia Minami.

Minutos más tarde, fueron el terrateniente Kotaro Minami y su esposa Akane quienes, frente al castillo, recibieron a los recién llegados.

- ¡Rin!—exclamó Akane, acercándose rápidamente a ella y abrazándola – Me alegra tanto saber que estás aquí... ¿Cómo estás¿Te lastimaste? –

- No te preocupes madre, estoy bien...—contestó ésta.

- Bienvenida a casa, Rin—le dijo Kotaro, con su acostumbrado tono severo, pero algo más suavizado por la alegría de ver a su hija a salvo.

- Gracias, padre—hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Por cierto... ¿Quiénes son los jóvenes que los acompañan? –

- Olvidé presentárselos. Ellos son Sango, Miroku, y Harumi—los aludidos hicieron una reverencia.

- Es un gusto conocerlos –

- Igualmente, señor Minami—dijeron los tres.

- ¿Y el joven que se encuentra a su lado?—preguntó Akane - ¿Cuál es su nombre? –

- Padre, madre, tengo el placer de presentarles a Inu Yasha Taisho—dijo la princesa con una sonrisa.

- No puede ser...—el tono de voz del terrateniente demostraba lo sorprendido que se encontraba – Entonces, él es... –

- Es un gusto volver a verlo, señor Minami—dijo el príncipe e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- El gusto es nuestro—dijeron los esposos Minami, con una profunda reverencia.

- Deben de estar cansados. Con gusto los atenderemos en el castillo—dijo Akane, a lo que los jóvenes viajeros y Rin asintieron y entraron.

Los demás habitantes de castillo se dirigieron a sus respectivos aposentos, a descansar un poco y luego ayudar con las reparaciones del lugar.

Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku y Harumi fueron tratados muy bien por el terrateniente y su esposa, luego de enterarse de quién era el primero en realidad. Le fue servido un banquete en su honor, en el cual todos disfrutaron de la deliciosa comida y la buena atención, después de días en los cuales la comida ni el descanso no habían sido los mejores.

- Es una gran sorpresa saber que se encuentra con vida, su majestad—dijo Kotaro – El actual emperador extendió, hace casi seis años atrás, la noticia de que usted y toda su familia habían fallecido aquel fatídico día... –

- Lo sé. Por ello, el pueblo de Japón ha perdido las esperanzas de que el gobierno del actual emperador acabe –

- Lamentablemente, así es...—hubo un momento de silencio – ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, su alteza? –

- Claro –

- ¿Planea usted recuperar el trono? –

- Así es. Incluso, en estos momentos estoy llevando a cabo una misión, la cual es de suma relevancia para lograr nuestro cometido—dijo, refiriéndose a sus amigos – Estamos en busca de un preciado objeto, que según tengo entendido, se encuentra en las proximidades de este castillo –

- Ya veo. Si necesita ayuda, con gusto se la daremos –

- Muchas gracias—contestó el príncipe e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Bueno, como ya hemos terminado de comer, creo que lo mejor será que nuestros invitados descansen—dijo Akane – Rin ¿Serías tan amable de mostrarles sus habitaciones, por favor? –

- Claro, madre—se levantó – Por favor, síganme—los demás también se levantaron y la acompañaron.

Rin los condujo a sus respectivos cuartos, donde cada quién se encargó de descansar lo suficiente como para liberar todas las tensiones a las cuales se habían visto sometidos en los últimos días.

El mismo día, pero bastante lejos de allí, las jóvenes sacerdotisas seguían con su viaje. Ya estaban a sólo un día de recorrido para llegar a su destino.

El camino no había presentado mayores dificultades, aunque las chicas no podían evitar atraer las miradas de los viajeros, debido a su belleza, la cual no pasaba desapercibida a los ojos de los hombres, aunque las jóvenes llevasen capas para cubrirse del frío invernal.

- No me gusta que la gente me mire de esa forma—susurró Kagome algo avergonzada.

- A mi tampoco. Me hace sentir incómoda. Preferiría pasar desapercibida...—contestó Kazuru.

- Bueno, es que... estas capas llaman la atención ¿No lo crees?—una gota salió de su cabeza.

- Es verdad. No me gusta llevarla puesta, pero es la única forma de evitar el frío, aunque éste no me desagrada del todo... Si no fuera porque quiero evitar enfermarme... –

- Además, la Gran Izumi nos las entregó con toda su buena voluntad... No podíamos rechazarlas—una gota salió en su cabeza – Espero que pronto lleguemos a la aldea que nos indicó, y que no haya gente lastimada... –

- Ojala que así sea—dijo, mientras observaba el cielo – _Espero que nuestra estadía en aquel lugar no sea tan larga, y que Harumi vuelva pronto al templo..._ – (Kazuru está muy preocupada por su hermanita menor n.n Es que nunca había ido a ningún lugar sin que ella—Kazuru—estuviese a su lado, protegiéndola...)

Cuando ya empezó a anochecer, las jóvenes decidieron pedir alojamiento en una posada cercana, para no pasar la noche a la intemperie. Sólo había una habitación libre, por lo que ambas dormirían en el mismo cuarto, aunque en realidad eso no les importaba.

Durante las semanas que habían pasado en el templo, ambas se habían ido conociendo y un lazo de amistad comenzaba a formarse entre ellas.

Luego de comer y bañarse, decidieron que lo mejor sería ir a dormir para descansar apropiadamente. Entraron a su habitación y cada cual se acostó en su futón.

- Buenas noches, Kazuru –

- Buenas noches. Que descanses—apagó la vela que alumbraba el cuarto y ambas se durmieron.

* * *

_Se encontraba sola en la habitación. Sabía que el momento crucial había llegado, y que muchas cosas dependían de ella en esos instantes. Trató de tranquilizarse, respirando lenta y profundamente y luego decidió salir del cuarto. Silenciosamente, abrió la puerta y se internó en los pasillos del lugar._

_Todo estaba muy oscuro, ya que sólo un par de antorchas alumbraban los alrededores. Podía sentir gran bullicio fuera, pero debía tratar de quitar aquello de su mente, si es que quería completar su objetivo satisfactoriamente._

_- _Sólo espero que todos se encuentren bien... No se preocupen, cumpliré todo tal como se los prometí...—_comenzó a correr a dónde se suponía que debía ir, pero se detuvo rápidamente al escuchar unas voces, pertenecientes a hombres que pasaban cerca de allí. Se escondió detrás de un pilar._

_- No sé cómo diablos consiguieron entrar aquí—dijo uno de ellos._

_- Al parecer, alguien nos ha traicionado. Apenas lo encuentre, lo voy a hacer pedazos... –_

_- Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. Debemos detenerlos a como dé lugar –_

_- Sí—ambos corrieron en la dirección dónde ella se encontraba, pero no se percataron de su presencia. Cuando ya se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, suspiró aliviada y siguió con su camino._

_No se dio cuenta como, pero llegó frente a una puerta. Lentamente se acercó y la abrió. Cuando lo hizo, las llamas de las antorchas inmediatamente se apagaron. Esto hizo que el lugar se viera bastante lúgubre y la joven retrocediera un paso antes de entrar._

_- No es momento de cobardías... Si he llegado hasta aquí, no puedo retroceder—susurró casi inaudiblemente e hizo ingreso. _

_Vio a sus alrededores, pero lo único que pudo divisar fue un tenue resplandor, de un color púrpura oscuro, que a cada paso que daba iba en aumento. Se dio cuenta de que provenía de un pequeño objeto esférico._

_- _Es una perla_...—pensó extrañada._

_De repente, sintió que algo se movía detrás de ella. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, no viendo nada raro._

_- ¿Quién está ahí?—preguntó alarmada._

_- Lamentarás el haber entrado a este lugar...—dijo una misteriosa voz, que se encontraba detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta para ver de quién se trataba – Muere...—vio como un haz de luz se acercaba a ella._

_- ¡Noooooooo! –_

* * *

- ¡No!—exclamó asustada. 

Despertó con la respiración agitada y gotas de sudor bañando su frente. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, viendo que aún no amanecía. Kazuru la observaba atentamente, mientras encendía una vela.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Kagome?—le preguntó extrañada.

- He tenido otro de aquellos sueños...—contestó, con la mirada perdida.

- ¿"Aquellos sueños"¿A qué te refieres con eso? –

- Últimamente, desde que llegué al templo, he estado teniendo extraños sueños... Todo es muy confuso en ellos: no sé dónde me encuentro, ni por qué. De lo único de lo que tengo certeza, es que debo ir a una habitación, donde algo importante se encuentra... –

- ¿Han sido muy frecuentes? –

- Al principio no, pero en los últimos días he estado soñando con ellos constantemente... –

- Ya veo. Quizás... –

- ¿Quizás qué? –

- Puede que sean sueños premonitorios...—el rostro de Kagome mostró confusión – No te preocupes. No hay nada que temer... relájate y vuelve a dormir, que mañana será una jornada extensa...—apagó la vela, y todo volvió a quedar en una completa oscuridad.

- Está bien—volvió a arroparse dentro del futón. Le costó conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero cuando lo hizo, pudo dormir apaciblemente, sin interrupciones.

Unas horas más tarde, las jóvenes reanudaron su viaje, esperando llegar a su destino antes del atardecer.

Mientras tanto, Inu Yasha y su grupo, salían del castillo Minami en busca del lugar dónde podría encontrarse el Collar de la Pureza. Esperaban encontrarlo ese mismo día, para emprender su viaje de regreso al templo al día siguiente. Rin se había quedado en el castillo, ya que tenía algunos asuntos que atender allí y no podía acompañarlos.

- _Kagome, no puedo esperar para volver a verte...—_pensó Inu Yasha.

- ¿Sientes la presencia del Collar?—preguntó Sango a Harumi.

- Sí. Se encuentra en esa dirección—apuntó hacia el bosque, el cual se encontraba a un lado del castillo.

- Entonces vamos hacia allá—dijo Miroku, a lo que los demás asintieron y emprendieron el camino hacia aquel lugar.

Unos minutos más tarde, se encontraban en lo profundo del bosque (_Fukai Mori_ n.n), dirigiéndose a donde Harumi podía sentir más fuerte la presencia del objeto mágico. Siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron frente a una pared de roca, la cual parecía cerrar la entrada de una cueva. Prendieron antorchas para poder ver mejor, ya que los árboles eran muy frondosos y apenas dejaban pasar ínfimos rayos de luz.

- Dentro de éste lugar se encuentra el Collar de la Pureza—dijo Harumi, mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre la piedra. Luego de ello, comenzó a inspeccionar detenidamente la roca, dando vueltas a su alrededor.

- ¿Cómo podremos entrar?—preguntó Miroku.

- Alguna forma habrá de abrirla...—dijo Inu Yasha – Quizás tendremos que mover esta roca hasta que se forme un orificio lo suficientemente grande como para pasar por él –

- No creo que aquella sea la forma más adecuada...—comentó Sango.

- ¿Y qué sugieres tú? –

- Esperen un momento—los interrumpió Harumi – Creo que sé cómo podemos abrirla... –

- ¿Cómo?—preguntó Miroku.

- Aquí debería haber alguna inscripción, la cual nos indicará cómo podremos apartar esta roca del camino. Ayúdenme a buscarla, por favor... –

- Sí—contestaron los tres y, con ayuda de las antorchas, buscaron algún indicio de lo que Harumi había mencionado.

Minutos después lograron hallarlo. Todos apuntaron la luz a aquel lugar, para que la sacerdotisa pudiese leerlo.

- Aquí dice que esta roca podrá ser removida sólo si se utilizan poderes espirituales sobre ella...—dijo Harumi – En ese caso, apártense, por favor...—les pidió, a lo que los otros accedieron.

La joven puso ambas manos sobre el centro de la gran piedra y cerró sus ojos, concentrando su poder y transmitiéndolo al pesado objeto. Su cuerpo comenzó a ser iluminado por una cálida aura color violeta, que los jóvenes a su alrededor identificaron como poder espiritual. Éste fluía hacia la roca, la cual también pasó a ser alumbrada por ésta energía.

En un instante, Harumi comenzó a apartar sus manos del objeto. Éste empezó a moverse lentamente hacia la derecha, dejando a la vista el agujero que era la entrada a la cueva donde el Collar de la Pureza se encontraba.

- Asombroso...—susurró Sango.

- Harumi es una persona muy fuerte—dijo Miroku.

La sacerdotisa respiraba agitadamente y se notaba que estaba cansada. De repente, sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla y cayó. Si no hubiese sido por un ágil movimiento de Inu Yasha, en el que atrapó a la chica, ésta se hubiese golpeado contra el suelo.

- Gracias, joven Inu Yasha—agradeció Harumi con una sonrisa – Perdone, las molestias, pero esto me dejó algo agotada... –

- No te preocupes. A quien deberíamos agradecerle es a ti, por tu esfuerzo—contestó el príncipe.

- En eso tiene razón—dijo Sango – Gracias por abrir la cueva... –

- No hay de qué. Era mi deber como sacerdotisa hacerlo –

- Bueno, será mejor que entremos a la caverna. Mientras antes encontremos el collar, mejor –

- El joven tiene razón. Continuemos, pues no sabemos qué puede haber en esta cueva... –

- Entonces vamos—dijo Miroku y comenzó a caminar. Los demás lo siguieron.

A medida que se iban internando en la caverna, les parecía cada vez más sospechoso que nada apareciera para defender el collar sagrado. No creían que algo de tan alto valor pudiese estar escondido así como así en un bosque, ya que cualquier sacerdotisa que fuese lo bastante ambiciosa, podría haberlo tomado y hecho desaparecer.

De repente, el suelo comenzó a llenarse de cosas irregulares, que permitían a lo jóvenes el caminar bien. Extrañados, apuntaron sus antorchas hacia la tierra. Lamentaron el haberlo hecho, ya que se encontraron con cientos de huesos esparcidos por el lugar. Aquello era un espectáculo bastante desagradable.

- Estos huesos deben ser de la gente que ha tratado de recuperar el collar—dijo Inu Yasha, en un tono serio.

- Así es... Debemos estar preparados contra cualquier peligro—dijo Sango.

- Nosotros sabíamos que recobrar la joya no iba a ser fácil—dijo Miroku, tomando firmemente su espada.

- Puedo percibir la presencia del collar, pero también la de algunas criaturas guardianas... Avancemos con cuidado—les dijo Harumi.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente, tratando de evitar pisar los restos humanos (No me gustaría estar ahí o.oUU) y atentos a cualquier cosa que estuviese fuera de lo normal (bueno, más fuera de lo normal que estar caminando entre huesos y en una cueva sólo iluminada por antorchas... n.nU). Al cabo de unos minutos, los cuales se les hicieron eternos, la sacerdotisa se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca de algo con una presencia poderosa.

- Deben ser los guardianes del collar—informó Harumi – Tengan mucho cuidado—tomó su arco y se preparó para el ataque. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

El grupo siguió caminando, hasta que los guardianes quedaron a la vista de los jóvenes. Su aspecto les sorprendió: en el lugar había dos estatuas, las cuales parecían dos mujeres de unos 20 años de edad. Pero no eran chicas comunes, ya quesos orejas eran algo más alargadas de lo normal (Así como las orejas de elfo :P).

Ambas tenían un aspecto muy bello y delicado. Eran casi idénticas; lo único que las diferenciaba era el peinado que poseían—una tenía el cabello atado en una cola alta, mientras que la otra tenía dos colas altas a los lados—y el traje que vestían (No soy buena describiendo trajes, por lo que si quieren saber cómo son, díganmelo y les enviaré un dibujo a sus mails n.n), ya que uno de ellos tenía una especie de pantalones abombados en la zona de las pantorrillas, mientras que el otro tenía una falda.

Detrás de ellas, había una puerta de madera, la cual tenía incrustaciones de oro y diamantes, lo que le daba un aspecto elegante y divino a la vez.

- ¿Son éstas las guardianas del Collar?—preguntó Sango.

- Así es. No se confíen de su aspecto. Dentro de poco despertarán...—contestó Harumi, con un ligero tono sombrío en su voz.

Tal como la joven pronosticó, las estatuas volvieron a la vida, desapareciendo su aspecto de piedra, el cual fue reemplazado por uno más humano, dándole color a sus cuerpos, trajes y cabellos, los cuales tenían una tonalidad color rosa claro. Sus ojos eran celestes y su tez blanca. Tenían una mirada llena de armonía y paz.

- ¿Han venido en busca del Collar de la Pureza?—preguntó la chica de la cola alta.

- Así es—contestó Inu Yasha.

- Si quieren obtenerlo, una prueba han de pasar—dijo la otra guardiana.

- ¿Están dispuestos a llevarla a cabo?—preguntó la primera.

- Sí—contestaron los cuatro al unísono.

- Esta bien, entonces...—ambas se acercaron hacia los jóvenes.

Uno por uno, fueron tocando sus frentes. Los ojos de cada uno de los integrantes del grupo perdieron su brillo, al mismo tiempo que iban perdiendo su consciencia.

- Probaremos si son aptos o no para llevarse el collar sagrado—dijeron las jóvenes al mismo tiempo – Les deseamos fuerza y valor, pues los necesitarán... –

Ésta frase fue la última que oyeron Inu Yasha, Harumi, Sango y Miroku, antes de que todo ante ellos se volviese oscuridad.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola! Aquí he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo n.n Espero que les haya gustado ;D

Kagome e Inu Yasha han tenido extrañas pesadillas ¿Tendrán algún significado oculto? o.o?

¿Qué sucederá con Inu Yasha y su grupo¿Qué les depara la prueba de las guardianas del Collar de la Pureza¿Saldrán bien de ella¿Qué pasará con Kagome y Kazuru al llegar a la aldea¿Cuáles son los peligros a los que se verán expuestas?

Esas y otras preguntas, serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo de "Oportunidad de Vivir"—aún no tiene título, pero un pequeño adelanto sí les puedo dar n.n—.

* * *

- Un árbol de cerezas, otro de manzanas, uno de naranjas y otro de nueces...—dijo Inu Yasha extrañado.

_- ¿Qué significará esto?—preguntó Sango._

_- Es bastante extraño...—dijo Miroku – Aunque a mi me gustan mucho las nueces—una gota apareció en la cabeza de los presentes._

* * *

Extraño adelanto, pero es lo único que hay x.x Sólo llevo dos páginas del capítulo 29 :S Ahora sí que me absorbió el colegio ;-;! Realmente no me deja tiempo para nada u.u Además de que le ha ocurrido algo muy grave a una persona cercana mía—creo que no es apropiado relatar lo sucedido aquí, pero si alguien quiere saberlo, me lo puede preguntar personalmente—, así que con eso en mente no me ha sido posible escribir ni un poco esta semana x.x!

Bueno, dejando aquello de lado, paso a las respuestas a sus reviews :D

**- Sandrika**: Hola :D Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y que te guste la forma en que escribo :) Eso me deja muy satisfecha n.n Cuídate! Adiós!

**- Yeuss**: Hola n.n Me alegra mucho que te haya hecho tan feliz que te haya dedicado el capítulo anterior, pero te lo merecías n.n Además, que bueno que te encantó :D

Y pues sí, Sesshomaru era muy frío o.o pero con ello quería mostrar el cambio que produjo Rin en su forma de ser n.n Y tienes razón, Sesshomaru no se llevaba muy bien con Inu, pero aquello era porque en el fondo quería que su hermano fuese alguien con un adecuado comportamiento para su "status social". De todos modos lo quería, aunque no lo demostrara—ya ves que Sessho muy rara vez muestra lo que siente abiertamente n.nU—.

Al final, Kagome era sólo un sueño n.nU (o más bien, una pesadilla o.o). Y veo que ya tengo a alguien que consuele a Kagome si es que Inu Yasha llega a hacerle algo malo XD

Gracias por desearme suerte en los estudios :D Últimamente me ha ido bien, excepto en matemática XD (no es mi fuerte u.u) Y no te preocupes por lo largo del review, es más, a mi me gusta más así n.n De esa forma, tengo más cosas que responderles a mis lectores :D

Cuídate mucho, nos vemos en el siguiente cap, adiós ;)

**- Willnira: **Hola :D No te preocupes por ello, yo entiendo n.n Ya te falta poco para alcanzar el ritmo actual de la historia :D Espero que te siga gustando en la medida que vaya avanzando n.n Ojala que sigas disfrutando tu lectura! Cuídate, adiós!

**- Lore.it.92:** Holas! Sip, pobre Rin u.u Pero, como dije en una respuesta a un review en capítulos anteriores, la vida no es color de rosa :S Pero de todos modos, sorpresas le esperan a los personajes :P Cuídate! Suerte y adiós!

**- Lady Dragon 84:** Hola n-n! Realmente he tenido poco tiempo -.- Pero intentaré poder seguir con el ritmo de publicación lo más que pueda! No me gusta hacerlos esperar más de lo acostumbrado n.n

Y es verdad, a través de los "Flash Back", se puede conocer mejor a los personajes, y cuáles fueron los acontecimientos que determinan su forma de pensar y actuar en el presente :)

Espero que la sorpresa que se viene para Rin les agrade también a ustedes :D Estoy casi segura de que así será n.n

Bueno, me despido! Que estés bien n.n Adiós!

**- K-mila-chan**: Hola :) Al final era una pesadilla n.nU Habría sido muy extraño que Kagome hubiese aparecido por aquel lugar o.o Tendría que haber volado o algo así para llegar hasta allí XD

Yo también espero llegar a los 200 algún día! Eso me haría extremadamente feliz n.n Aunque creo que este fic debería tener alrededor de 50 caps para lograrlo XD Y no creo que llegue a tanto, aunque quién sabe o.o Quizás mi imaginación si cunda para tanto XDD

Felices fiestas patris para ti, aunque bien atrasadas XDDD Cuídate mucho, y gracias por tu review n.n Adiós!

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

He acabado con el asunto de los reviews :) Espero recibir los suyos en este capitulo n.n

Cuídense mucho! Y espero que les vaya bien en todo lo que tengan que hacer en estos días que hay entre capítulo y capítulo :D

Suerte! Adiós!

**...-:Dany-Chan:-...  
**

* * *

**PD: **No olviden pasar por ** w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / d a n y (guión bajo) c h a n (guión bajo) d r a w s **Allí encontrarán algunos de los dibujos que he hecho últimamente... Hay algunos fanarts de **"Oportunidad de Vivir"**, por si les interesa :P También pueden pasar por** h t t p / k a w a i i d a n y c h a n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / **donde hay dibujos míos también (En mejor calidad que fotolog :P)


	30. Cap 29: Incertidumbre

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 29: Incertidumbre**

(_Al fin he podido volver a representar el nombre de un capítulo con una sola palabra, como acostumbraba hacerlo al principio de este fic XD Bueno, aparte de eso, quería decirles que el desarrollo de este capítulo será algo "cortado", no tan fluido como en capítulos anteriores. Ya se darán cuenta por qué, pero les aclaro que es para poder desarrollar bien la trama de este capítulo, y dejarlos con harto suspenso en algunas parte XD Ya no los interrumpo más :P Ojala que disfruten mucho el capítulo! n.n_)

Kagome y Kazuru al fin habían logrado llegar a su destino: la aldea que se encontraba bajo el asedio de los monstruos. Pudieron ver bastante devastación a lo lejos: por lo menos la mitad de las viviendas estaban destruidas, y gran parte de los campos de cultivo se encontraban quemados o inutilizables.

Lentamente, fueron acercándose hacia el lugar, viendo que había un grupo de jóvenes en la entrada de la aldea. Se aproximaron a ellos, los cuales parecían estar hablando sobre algún tema de importancia.

- Disculpen que los interrumpa—dijo Kazuru. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella – Somos las sacerdotisas provenientes del templo de la Gran Izumi, las cuales hemos venido a acabar con las criaturas malignas—los rostros del grupo mostraron atisbos de alegría.

- Al fin han llegado. Nuestra aldea las esperaba con ansias—dijo un chico, de unos diecinueve años, el mayor de los que allí se encontraban.

- Nuestro padre desea hablar con ustedes. Síganme, por favor—les pidió una chica de unos quince años, de mirada amable. Era la hermana del chico, llamado Hayao.

- Claro—contestaron las jóvenes y la siguieron hasta una de las casas de la aldea, la más grande de todas las que habían en los alrededores.

- Padre, las sacerdotisas han llegado—informó a un hombre, el cual se encontraba sentado y observando unos planos de la villa.

- Adelante, pasen—les dijo cordialmente y las tres entraron – Siéntense. Enseguida mi hija Karin les traerá un poco de té –

- Gracias—dijeron ambas.

- Permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Daichi Mizuno y soy el jefe de esta aldea ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? –

- Yo soy Kazuru Tsukishirô y ella es Kagome Asakura –

- Es un gusto conocerlo—la princesa hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Muchas gracias por venir en nuestra ayuda –

- ¿Podría explicarnos mejor la situación, por favor?—preguntó Kazuru.

- Claro. El ataque de los monstruos comenzó hace unas dos semanas, o un poco menos—empezó a explicar el señor Mizuno – Primero, llegaron a la aldea exigiendo que les entregásemos nuestras pertenencias más valiosas y a las mujeres más jóvenes de la aldea. Por supuesto, nosotros nos negamos. Entonces, como forma de venganza, comenzaron a destruir parte de las viviendas del lugar y asesinaron a un par de aldeanos. Luego de ello, nos advirtieron que continuarían con esto hasta que les entregásemos lo que querían. Y así ha sido. Como pudieron apreciar, la mitad de nuestra aldea ha sido arrasada por esas criaturas—hizo una pequeña pausa – Por ello pedimos su ayuda, porque ya no encontrábamos otra solución al problema... –

- Ya veo...—dijo Kagome – ¿En qué momento suelen aparecer los monstruos? –

- Generalmente lo hacen al atardecer—contestó.

- Si es así, prepararemos todo para aquella hora—dijo Kazuru – Quiero pedirle que le informe a los aldeanos que no salgan de sus casas en ese momento. De esta forma, podremos llevar a cabo nuestra labor de forma más segura para ellos –

- Está bien—dijo mientras Karin llegaba con una bandeja y depositaba las tazas de té en frente de cada uno de ellos, además de algunos bocadillos.

- Gracias—dijeron las sacerdotisas.

- No hay de qué. Con su permiso, me retiro—la joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

- ¿Podría mostrarnos en qué lugar suelen aparecer las criaturas?—preguntó Kagome.

- Sí—extendió nuevamente su mapa sobre la mesa – Siempre llegan desde la entrada sur de la aldea—se las señaló.

- Entonces ahí prepararemos todo—dijo Kazuru.

- Karin y Hayao los guiarán hasta ese lugar –

Se quedaron un rato más conversando sobre los asuntos competentes al contraataque que llevarían a cabo las jóvenes. Cuando todo quedó aclarado, Daichi llamó a sus hijos y les pidió que acompañaran a las sacerdotisas a la entrada sur de la aldea.

* * *

A sus alrededores podían escuchar sonidos como el de las aves al cantar y el agua de un arroyo que corría cerca de ellos. Con sus manos comenzaron a palpar el terreno en el cual se encontraban recostados. Lentamente, cada uno de ellos abrió sus ojos, bastante confundido.

- ¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó Inu Yasha, levantándose.

- Realmente no lo sé...—contestó Sango.

- Esto debe ser obra de las guardianas del Collar de la Pureza...—dijo Harumi.

- Así que de esta forma pretenden probar si somos dignos o no de llevarlos el objeto sagrado—dijo Miroku.

- Pues eso parece—dijo el príncipe.

Los demás se pusieron de pie, lo que les permitió percatarse de lo que había a su alrededor. Se encontraban en una pradera, alfombrada por el pasto más verde que habían visto en sus vidas. El cielo era de un intenso color celeste, sin ni una sola nube cruzándolo. Miraron a su izquierda y se percataron de que en aquel lugar estaba lleno de flores de unos maravillosos colores. A su derecha, había sólo 4 árboles, todos ellos en flor. Esto les pareció extraño, por lo que se acercaron a ellos.

- Un árbol de cerezas, otro de manzanas, uno de naranjas y otro de nueces...—dijo Inu Yasha extrañado.

- ¿Qué significará esto?—preguntó Sango.

- Es bastante extraño...—dijo Miroku – Aunque a mi me gustan mucho las nueces—una gota apareció en la cabeza de los presentes.

- Hablando de gustos, mi fruta preferida es la naranja—dijo Harumi.

- A mi me gustan las cerezas—dijo Sango.

- Y a mi las manzanas...—dijo Inu Yasha - ¿Tendrá eso algo que ver con éstos árboles? –

- Quizás cada uno de nosotros deba acercarse al que produce su fruta favorita—dijo Harumi.

- ¿Tú crees?—preguntó Sango.

- Pues es lo único que se me ocurre en este momento... ¿Alguien más tiene alguna idea? –

- Creo que no—dijo Inu Yasha, después de unos segundos de silencio por parte de todos – Hagamos lo que tú dijiste... –

Cada uno se aproximó al árbol que producía su fruta—o fruto, en el caso de la nuez—favorita, hasta quedar enfrente de él. Acercaron lentamente sus manos hacia el tronco.

Cuando lo tocaron, algo extraño sucedió. Inesperadamente, los pétalos de las flores que se encontraban en los árboles comenzaron a caer, hasta dejar sólo el tronco y las ramas, desprovistas de cualquier indicio que indicase que había vida en ellos. El cielo se oscureció rápidamente y toda la vegetación que había en los alrededores se secó, dándole un aspecto bastante lúgubre al lugar que con anterioridad había sido tan hermoso.

De repente, la mano de los jóvenes comenzó a ser absorbida por el tronco que tenían enfrente. Trataron desesperadamente de zafarse de allí, pero no lo lograron. Es más, entre mayores eran sus esfuerzos, más profundamente se hundían sus extremidades.

- ¡No sabemos lo que nos espera, ni a donde nos dirigiremos ahora!—exclamó Inu Yasha – Procuren cuidarse mucho –

- Debemos prometer que sea como sea, saldremos de ésta...—dijo Miroku.

- Así es—dijo Sango, quedando apenas su cabeza libre de la "prisión vegetal".

- Cuídense mucho, por favor...—dijo Harumi, un segundo antes de ser absorbida completamente por el árbol.

Momentos después, cualquier señal de la existencia de los viajeros desapareció del lugar.

* * *

Kagome y Kazuru se dispusieron a preparar todo para la aparición de los monstruos. Comenzaron con la colocación de pergaminos con conjuros protectores en las cercanías de las casas que estaban en la periferia de la aldea, de forma que se formara un campo de protección alrededor de los aldeanos en el momento en que ambas activaran los sellos de los pergaminos.

- Ya he colocado todos los de las casas del lado oriente—dijo Kagome.

- Bien. Entonces hemos terminado con eso...—dijo Kazuru.

- ¿Qué sigue? –

- Debemos poner sellos que sirvan para purificar a los monstruos de forma más efectiva... –

- En la entrada sur de la aldea¿no? –

- Así es. Intentemos esconderlos, para que las criaturas no los descubran –

- Está bien—tomó algunos de los sellos y comenzó a buscar buenas posiciones para colocarlos.

Cuando acabó, Kazuru se encargó de activarlos y dejarlos listos para usar en el momento preciso. Luego de ello, ambas se dirigieron a la casa del señor Mizuno, para poder almorzar.

La tarde pasó con cierta tranquilidad, aunque las actividades de los aldeanos se vieron interrumpidas por la orden de que debían quedarse dentro de sus casas para evitar cualquier peligro innecesario.

- ¿Está todo bien?—preguntó Hayao, acercándose a las sacerdotisas. Durante todo el día había estado espiándolas y de cierta forma, esto ya comenzaba a molestarlas.

- Sí. Por favor regrese a su hogar, joven Mizuno. En cualquier momento pueden aparecer los monstruos y algo malo podría sucederle—le explicó Kagome.

- ¿No hay nada en lo que yo pueda ayudarles? –

- Realmente no. Retírese, si no es mucha molestia...—le pidió Kazuru, con un dejo de impaciencia en su voz. No le gustaba la gente impertinente.

- Esta bien. Adiós...—Hayao se fue del lugar, a lo que las sacerdotisas suspiraron aliviadas.

- Realmente no me gusta la gente metiche... –

- Ya no te preocupes de ello. Continuemos con nuestro trabajo... –

* * *

Le dolía mucho la cabeza y el cuerpo. Sentía como si hubiese caído de gran altura, aunque milagrosamente no tenía ningún hueso roto o algo parecido. Se levantó con cuidado, tratando de percatarse del lugar al que había llegado. 

- _¿Dónde estoy?—_se preguntó, mientras comenzaba a caminar. Había un sol brillante y un clima agradable.

A lo lejos, vio un imponente palacio que se alzaba en las alturas de un cerro. Como le llamó la atención, se acercó a él lentamente, pero con cuidado para no encontrarse con alguna situación extraña, ya que la actual lo tenía bastante confundido.

Al aproximarse a la construcción, pudo darse cuenta de que aquel le era bastante conocido. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, mientras un par de soldados pasaba frente a él. Con precaución se levantó y continuó con su camino.

Inesperadamente, cuando estaba a punto de dar otro paso, se encontró con que había muchos soldados escondidos tras el follaje del bosque que rodeaba la parte trasera del palacio. Todos ellos llevaban una cinta blanca en sus muñecas, con unas alas en sus extremos.

- _¿Los aliados?—_pensó confundido.

- Estamos a sus órdenes, su alteza Taisho—le dijo uno de ellos, el cual parecía ser el general de los demás.

- _¿A mis órdenes?_—la situación era bastante extraña.

- ¿Desea que ataquemos el palacio del emperador Naraku de inmediato, o que todo sea hecho de acuerdo a los planes, príncipe? –

- Actuemos según lo planeado...—contestó Inu Yasha, mientras sostenía inseguro su espada.

No sabía cómo había llegado a aquella situación y esto lo confundía en extremo, pero sabía que debía actuar cómo fuera.

Al fin el momento de derrotar a su enemigo había llegado.

* * *

Hace unos minutos que estaba caminando en dirección incierta. A su alrededor podía cómo la luz de luna bañaba todo a su paso, incluso a su cuerpo. 

Con calma, se sentó a pensar alguna forma de llegar a algún lugar conocido—si es que lo había—, o por lo menos seguro, en donde pasar la noche.

Se acercó a una cascada de cristalinas aguas que estaba cerca y con ellas se refrescó la cara, tratando de darse ánimos para seguir.

Pasaron unos momentos, hasta que por fin logró dar con una edificación. Rápidamente entró a ella. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en un templo, bastante conocido para ella.

- El templo de la Gran Izumi... _¿Cómo llegué a este sitio?—_se preguntó extrañada, mientras seguía recorriendo el lugar – _No hay nadie por aquí... quizás todas las sacerdotisas están durmiendo..._—caminaba por los pasillos, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nadie.

A medida que iba avanzando, una extraña sensación iba apoderándose de ella. Sin saber por qué, comenzó a sentir miedo, e incluso desesperación. Escalofríos recorrían sin compasión el cuerpo de Harumi, lo que le hizo correr en busca de alguien que pudiese disipar los temores que asediaban su mente.

* * *

Un súbito viento frío corría en la aldea donde él se encontraba, dónde no sabía cómo había llegado. Con rapidez, decidió ir a refugiarse en alguna de las viviendas que allí había, esperando no incomodar a sus habitantes ni causarles molestia.

Tocó la puerta, mas no recibió respuesta y entró. Sentía ruido al interior de una habitación, así que hasta allí se dirigió, pensando que encontraría personas en aquel lugar, las cuales pudieran orientarlo o darle una respuesta de dónde estaba.

Pero no fue así. Las voces parecían ser hechas por el viento que entraba a través de una de las rendijas de la ventana, la cual aportaba una tenue luz al cuarto. Extrañado, cerró la puerta y siguió buscando a alguien por los alrededores, mas no encontró a nadie.

- _No entiendo por qué no hay nadie aquí... –_

Continuó con su búsqueda, sintiendo que cada vez que entraba en algún cuarto, la puerta detrás de él desaparecía y aparecían otras más a su alrededor. Pensando que haciendo ingreso a una de ellas, cada vez que "cambiaba de cuarto", finalmente llegaría a alguna parte, continuó con sus intentos. Pero esto no sucedía y él se encontraba cada vez más confundido y desorientado.

De repente todas las puertas y pasillos desaparecieron, dando paso a la total oscuridad e inesperadamente, una voz que parecía lejana y lúgubre comenzó a llamarlo, atrayéndolo con una fuerza desconocida.

- Miroku... Miroku... –

* * *

Aunque sus ojos estuviesen cerrados, sentía como el lugar donde se encontraba estaba en movimiento. Por más que tratase de ver que había a su alrededor, algo frente a sus ojos se lo impedía, además de que no podía mover su cuerpo. Eso la tenía bastante desesperada.

- _¿Dónde estoy?—_pensó angustiada, mientras en vano trataba de liberar sus manos de la atadura que les impedía la movilidad.

_-_ Será mejor que no sigas intentándolo, porque mientras yo esté aquí, no lo lograrás...—le dijo una misteriosa voz.

Trató de responder, pero se percató que una mordaza se hallaba en su boca. También se dio cuenta de que era una venda la que cubría sus ojos y la privaba de la luz y las imágenes del exterior, y también de ver el rostro de la persona que se encontraba frente a ella.

- _Maldita sea_—pensó encolerizada – _Lo único que deseo en este momento es poder moverme y partirle de un golpe la cara a ese tipo..._ –

- No debiste haber hecho aquello, Sango Asakura... Sino, no estarías en esta carroza, rumbo a la fortaleza del emperador para recibir tu merecido castigo...—rió malvadamente.

Sango deseó aún con más fuerzas el ser capaz de liberarse y escapar de aquel lugar, para poner a salvo su vida o, por lo menos, poder defenderse de aquel "castigo" que le esperaba.

* * *

Un par de horas habían pasado y ya comenzaba a oscurecer en la aldea donde Kazuru y Kagome se encontraban (Recuerden que los días en invierno son más cortos :P). La hora de que los monstruos aparecieran se acercaba más y más, y las jóvenes se habían encargado de advertirles bien a los aldeanos que no se alejaran de sus casas, o sus vidas correrían peligro.

Las sacerdotisas decidieron sentarse en la entrada de la aldea a esperar a las criaturas malignas. Para aprovechar el tiempo, empezaron a meditar, de manera que sus poderes espirituales aumentasen y no les fuese tan difícil derrotar a los monstruos cuando estos llegasen a donde ellas se encontraban.

Luego de unos momentos, comenzaron a sentir presencias que se aproximaban, y que no pertenecían a la de seres humanos. Se levantaron, preparadas para pelear.

- ¿Lista Kagome?—preguntó Kazuru.

- Claro—contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Ambas tomaron una de sus flechas y tensaron sus arcos, dispuestas a disparar a la menor provocación.

El momento de la pelea se acercaba irremediablemente, y no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Todo había sucedido muy rápido, por lo que le costaba recordar cómo fue que llegó a estar al interior del lugar que momentos atrás había visto sólo por fuera. Tampoco tenía idea de dónde estaban los soldados que antes lo acompañaban. 

Hace años que no recorría aquellos pasillos, aunque ahora todo era muy distinto a lo que él recordaba. Los corredores ya no transmitían esa agradable sensación de calidez y seguridad, sino que ahora todo se veía muy oscuro y se veía bastante impersonal. Aquello se debía, seguramente, al actual dueño del ex-palacio imperial, ahora llamado fortaleza del emperador Naraku.

Inu Yasha avanzaba ágilmente, tratando de llegar a un lugar aún incierto para él pero que, guiado sólo por su intuición, buscaba con desesperación (Salió verso sin ningún esfuerzo XD).

- _Necesito saber qué es lo que estoy buscando, y por qué... –_

Sin pensarlo, sus piernas detuvieron su marcha. Extrañado, miró a su alrededor para ver a dónde había llegado.

Se percató de que se encontraba frente a una gran puerta, la cual parecía bastante lujosa y estaba ataviada con diferentes metales nobles y joyas de los más diversos colores. Viendo esto, pudo identificarla.

- Esta es... la puerta que conduce al salón principal... –

Decididamente, se acercó a ella y la abrió, sin saber lo que le esperaría ni quién se encontraba dentro del lugar que la puerta resguardaba.

* * *

Apresuradamente, abrió una por una las puertas de los cuartos de las sacerdotisas, no encontrando a ninguna de ellas por los alrededores. 

Aquellas extrañas sensaciones que venía sintiendo desde hace unos minutos, continuaban en aumento, sofocándola y apenas permitiéndole caminar. Con pasos cortos y lentos, e intentado respirar algo del gas vital que comenzaba a hacerle falta, logró llegar hasta un sitio bastante conocido para ella: el Santuario del Sagrado Juramento. Regularmente, ese lugar le traía mucha paz y aclaraba su mente, por lo que esperaba que esta vez surtiera el mismo efecto.

Se acercó a donde las aguas cristalinas caían desde las hermosas e infinitas fuentes. Con una de sus manos, tomó un poco de agua y la roció en su rostro, intentando refrescarse y calmarse un poco. Logró respirar con algo más de normalidad, y sus pies le permitían avanzar con su ritmo usual, lo que la alivió.

Se sentó, tratando de analizar la situación.

- No entiendo por qué no hay nadie por aquí... ¿Dónde estarán todas¿Habrán salido a una nueva misión sin habérmelo dicho? Eso es bastante extraño...—pensaba en voz alta – Algunas deberían haberse quedado cuidando el templo de algún peligro... –

De repente, un extraño viento comenzó a correr por las cercanías. Era frío, oscuro y parecía quitar el aliento apenas tocaba tu rostro. Se acercaba amenazadoramente al santuario.

Ella se percató de ello y formó un escudo de poder espiritual alrededor de ella, para protegerse. Se percató de que el viento apenas tocaba siquiera una hoja del follaje del bosque, la hacía secarse y morir irremediablemente.

Todo lo que había cerca comenzó a extinguirse debido a la diabólica brisa la que, al no encontrar algo más con lo que acabar, se acercaba peligrosamente al escudo de Harumi. El santuario permanecía intacto, sin el más mínimo daño.

La oscuridad rodeó completamente al escudo, comenzando a presionarlo. La joven sentía que su protección podía ceder en cualquier momento. El viento era demasiado fuerte y parecía haberse ensañado con ella, intentando acabarla como fuera.

En una acción desesperada y no premeditada, deshizo el campo espiritual y corrió rápidamente hacia el interior del santuario. Apresurada abrió las grandes puertas de madera, buscando protección. Sin embargo, una intensa luz apareció, cegándola completamente y jalándola hacia el interior del lugar. Sentía como caía, sin nada a su alrededor que pudiese detener su caída.

¿A dónde iría a parar ahora?

* * *

La voz que lo llamaba lo había conducido finalmente hacia una especie de túnel, en total oscuridad, el cual no parecía tener salida.

Aún así, el joven no se dio por vencido y continuó caminando por el pasadizo, hasta que tocó una pared que parecía ser el fondo, y en la parte superior pudo ver unos pequeños rayos de luz.

Esperanzado, tanteó las murallas a su alrededor, percatándose que una escalera hecha de sogas permitía subir hasta donde la luz provenía. Le costó bastante llegar allí, pero cuando lo logró, se dio cuenta de que una escotilla impedía la salida.

Concentrando sus energías, logró empujarla y al fin ver cómo la luminosidad entraba a raudales al túnel, iluminando la parte donde él se encontraba con anterioridad.

Salió del agujero y comenzó a ver a sus alrededores, intentando descifrar dónde estaba ahora. Cualquier lugar era mejor que las puertas interminables en las que había estado antes.

Caminó unos minutos, hasta que por fin pudo divisar una aldea fortificada a lo lejos. Esto lo alegró y se acercó rápidamente a ella. Le pareció conocida, pero por más que intentaba recordarla, no podía.

- _Seguramente cuando entre a ella podré reconocerla—_pensó – _Ojala que aquí sí encuentre personas... o por lo menos un indicio para lograr salir de toda esta confusión..._ –

Hizo ingreso a la aldea, de forma tranquila. Allí pudo ver algunas casas en un estado deplorable, como si recientemente hubiesen sido atacadas, pero otras en mejor estado. Esto le extrañó, así que se acercó a las que no tenían mayores daños, esperando encontrar a alguien en ellas.

Al entrar en una de ellas, se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante oscuro en su interior. Para poder ver, abrió una de las ventanas. Deseó no haberlo hecho, ya que el "espectáculo" que se mostró ante sus ojos no era nada agradable.

Vio que había personas inconscientes en el piso, con bastantes heridas que aún sangraban, y que se veían bastante graves. Inmediatamente se agachó, intentando socorrerlos. Sólo uno de ellos recuperó la consciencia a los pocos minutos, después de que el joven, con lo que tenía alrededor, vendó sus heridas.

- ¿Miroku... eres tú? –

* * *

Sintió como el carruaje traspasaba unas pesadas puertas, ingresando a un lugar que parecía lleno de gente, por las voces que podía oír ingresando desde fuera del transporte. 

Bruscamente, este se detuvo y el tipo que la acompañaba abrió con violencia la puerta, tomando a la joven desprevenida y sobresaltándola.

- ¿Te asuste?—preguntó con ironía – Pobrecita...—la tomó sin cuidado de un brazo y la sacó bruscamente del carruaje, haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente con el suelo.

Si las miradas mataran, y la suya no estuviese cubierta por la venda, el hombre habría caído instantáneamente fulminado y sin posibilidades de salvarse.

- _Ojala fuera así...—_pensó la joven muy enojada, comenzando a planear un sinfín de formas dolorosas de acabar con él apenas se librara de las cuerdas que la ataban y de la venda y mordaza que no le permitían ninguna forma de expresión.

_-_ Aquí está la chica—informó a otra persona que estaba frente a él, lanzándola a los brazos de ese sujeto.

- Tiene buen cuerpo, eso debemos admitirlo...—una sonrisa lujuriosa surcó su rostro, tocando el pobre cuerpo de la joven.

Esto le dio asco y, sacando fuerzas de flaquezas, logró elevar sus piernas atadas y golpear directamente el rostro del tipo que la sujetaba.

Sango cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, pero nada le quitaba la satisfacción de haberle inflingido alguna clase de daño al degenerado (Se lo merecía, no creen ustedes? o-ó!)

El hombre golpeado ardía de ira, mientras el que había estado antes en el carruaje con la chica desapareció por un momento, sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

Sango logró hallar una piedra en el suelo, lo suficientemente afilada como para poder cortar las sogas que ataban sus manos. Cuando ya las tuvo libres, procedió a quitarse la venda de los ojos.

Lamentablemente, no alcanzó siquiera a ver el rostro de sus captores, ya que el sujeto que anteriormente huyó de aquel lugar, volvió con un objeto contundente y golpeó sin piedad la cabeza de Sango, dejándola inconsciente.

* * *

Los monstruos hicieron aparición frente a las sacerdotisas. Su aspecto era bastante amenazador, pero esto no las hizo retroceder. Es más, incluso les dio más valor para acabar con ellos.

- ¿Lista Kagome?—volvió a preguntar Kazuru.

- Sí—contestó ésta con energía.

Apenas las criaturas malignas las divisaron y comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente rápido, ambas dispararon sus flechas. Lamentablemente, no dieron en el blanco, aunque sí lograron rozar a los monstruos, lo que los enfureció aún más.

- Malditas sacerdotisas... ¡Qué diablos hacen aquí?—exclamó uno de ellos.

- Hemos venido a acabar con ustedes—dijo Kazuru en un tono frío, lanzando una flecha directamente al monstruo que estaba más cerca de ella.

Dio en el blanco y la criatura maligna se purificó, desapareciendo como por arte de magia del lugar.

- ¿Quién sigue?—preguntó con un tono arrogante y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

- Esta vez seré yo quien acabe con uno de ustedes—dijo Kagome decidida y lanzó una de sus flechas, acertando y purificando a otro de los monstruos – Ahora sólo quedan dos... –

- Eso es lo que tú crees, chiquilla—dijo uno de ellos, riendo malignamente y luego dando un fuerte y largo silbido, que obligó a las jóvenes a cubrir sus oídos.

De los alrededores comenzaron a escucharse fuertes estrépitos, que a cada segundo que pasaba iban en aumento. Esto alertó a las sacerdotisas, las cuales tensaron nuevamente sus arcos, listas y dispuestas a defenderse.

Los aldeanos observaban, expectantes todo esto desde el interior del campo de protección, creado por Kazuru y Kagome momentos antes. Para su mayor seguridad, este escudo volvía invisible a lo que estuviese dentro de él, por lo que las criaturas malignas no habían podido percatarse de su presencia.

De la nada, aparecieron muchos monstruos, los cuales tenían un aspecto temible. Al parecer, eran los secuaces de los seres exterminados.

El panorama se estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil para las sacerdotisas.

- Kagome, no te separes de mí por ningún motivo... Si estamos juntas, podremos defendernos mejor—le aconsejó Kazuru.

- Claro, así lo haré—contestó.

Los monstruos se abalanzaron contra ellas. Pero no contaban con la rapidez y habilidad de las sacerdotisas, quienes lanzaron sus flechas de forma, la mayoría de las veces, certera, purificando a gran parte de las criaturas.

A unos metros del escenario de la pelea, detrás de un árbol, se encontraba un joven, el cual fascinado observaba el desarrollo de la contienda.

- _Esas sacerdotisas son muy buenas... y bellas, eso no hay que ignorarlo_—sonrió.

De lo que este joven no se percató, fue que uno de los monstruos se acercaba peligrosamente a él, debido a que no se encontraba protegido por el campo espiritual.

Inesperadamente, uno de los aldeanos salió rápidamente del escudo, corriendo hacia donde el chico estaba a punto de ser atacado.

- ¡Cuidado Hayao!—exclamó el aldeano, lanzándose sobre el joven y salvándolo del golpe que estuvo a punto de recibir de parte del malvado ser. Ambos cayeron al suelo (Ahí está el molestoso de Hayao otra vez ¬¬u A alguien más le cae tan mal como a mi? u.ú?).

- Ahora sí que no se salvarán de esta—dijo el monstruo, sacando sus garras y dispuesto a asesinar a ambos jóvenes.

Kagome se dio cuenta de ello y lanzó una de sus flechas a aquella criatura, acabando con ella. Ambos suspiraron aliviados, mas esto no les duró mucho, porque más monstruos se lanzaron hacia ellos.

La joven Higurashi no tuvo más remedio que romper la cercanía con Kazuru y acercarse de forma ágil hacia el par de jóvenes.

Frente a ellos, comenzó a lanzarle flechas a todos los seres que se les aproximaban, logrando purificarlos.

- Corran hacia la aldea. Allí estarán a salvo—les indicó Kagome.

Ambos asintieron y siguieron las órdenes de la chica. Hayao logró entrar al campo espiritual, pero el aldeano no, debido a que tropezó con un tronco, el cual estaba allí porque había sido arrancado de la tierra por los monstruos, y fue rápidamente rodeado por ellos.

Kazuru no podía hacer nada por ayudarlos, ya que ella se encontraba en graves problemas acabando con las criaturas que se encontraban a su alrededor. El cansancio de la joven era notorio. (Deben ser por lo menos unos 25 monstruos los que acudieron al llamado de los primeros 4 o.o Se deben imaginar lo difícil que es acabar con todos ellos u.ú... Aunque ya ha muerto buena parte de ellos :P)

Kagome, en una acción desesperada, le lanzó una piedra al que parecía ser el más fuerte, tratando de llamar la atención de todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Lo logró, por lo que empezaron a acercarse a ella.

Lamentablemente, su plan no había dado resultado del todo, debido a que un monstruo se había quedado rezagado, tomando por el cuello al joven que se encontraba en el suelo.

- Vas a morir—sonrió – Di tus últimas oraciones...—dijo el monstruo con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. El aldeano no podía respirar, por lo que perdió la consciencia.

- ¡No lo permitiré!—exclamó Kagome, concentrándose y enviando una onda de su poder espiritual, acabando con todas las criaturas malignas que se encontraban a unos siete metros a la redonda de ella. Ya quedaban sólo unos siete monstruos con los cuales acabar.

Para la desgracia de la chica, el monstruo que tenía en su poder al joven estaba a más distancia. Cansada, cayó de rodillas. Desesperadamente trató de tomar su arco y su carcaj, al cual le quedaban muy pocas flechas, para acabar con la criatura. Los tomó y apuntó hacia su blanco. Sus brazos temblaban por el cansancio, pero aún así no se dio por vencida y disparó.

La flecha cumplió su objetivo, por lo que la criatura maligna se purificó y el joven cayó al suelo, inconsciente aún.

Con dificultad, Kagome se acercó a él. El cabello cubría todo su rostro, por lo que no podía saber su identidad. Con una de sus manos, y con extremo cuidado, apartó la cabellera. Cuando estaba a punto de ver quién era, un monstruo se acercó a ellos, dispuesto a atacar.

Volvió a tomar su arco y, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, lanzó la última flecha que quedaba en su carcaj, la cual dio en unos explosivos que el monstruo portaba en su cinto. Éstos explotaron, acabando con él.

La onda expansiva lanzó lejos a Kagome y al joven, los cuales se golpearon fuertemente contra el piso.

En el límite entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, la sacerdotisa se acercó nuevamente al aldeano, arrastrándose por el suelo. En ese momento, pudo ver su rostro todo magullado y con algunas heridas, mas esto no le impidió reconocer quién era él en realidad.

- _No puede ser... Él es...—_sus pensamiento se fueron acallados por un repentino desmayo, el cual sin piedad afectó a la chica, dejándolos a ella y al chico a merced del destino.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Hola! Esta vez estas notas son cortas, y no podré agradecer ni contestar sus reviews, porque estoy realmente corta de tiempo y con mucho esfuerzo pude terminar este cap para poder subirlo con el menor retraso posible... (Ya que comúnmente subía los capítulos en la medianoche entre viernes y sábado...)

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo n.n

También, espero que me comprendan y me perdonen por no contestar los reviews, lo que no significa que no me guste recibirlos ni leerlos, al contrario, me encanta leer sus opiniones y poder responderles, pero esta vez no se va a poder u.u Estoy demasiado ocupada, esta semana tengo 2 pruebas (exámenes) y 3 informes que entregar n.nU Así que ven que tiempo no me sobra x.x!

Perdonen si es que hay fallas de redacción o faltas de ortografía... No pude revisarlas. Si lo hubiese hecho, hubiesen tenido el capítulo para el viernes o el sábado aproximadamente, y esa no era la idea XD

Cuídense mucho! Y les deseo lo mejor, como en todos los capítulos :D

Los quiero mucho! Adiós!

**...-:Dany-Chan:-...**


	31. Cap 30: Confusión y Esperanza

**Perdón por la demora en publicar! Las razones de mi demora y más disculpas al final del capítulo, el cual hice más largo en forma de retribución por todo lo que me tardé en publicarlo! Espero que lo disfruten!**

_**(Nota al 28-11-2006: Waa! Al fin pude subir este capítulo ;o;! Desde el domingo (26-Noviembre)que lo estoy intentando pero Fanfiction no me dejaba x.x! Disfrutenlo n.n!) **_

* * *

** - Aclaraciones:**

- Palabras -** Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ -** Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) -** Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora**

**_Disclaimer:_**Todos los personajes (menos los inventados por mí), pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, por lo que este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro, sino para entretenerlos n.n

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 30: Confusión y Esperanza**

_(Sé que es un extraño título otra vez :P pero creo que expresa el contenido de este capítulo... Ya entenderán el por qué, cuando lo lean n.nU)_

Al abrir la puerta, un gran resplandor iluminó todo, cegándolo por unos segundos. Un escalofrío recorrió lentamente su cuerpo, manteniendo esta desagradable sensación por algunos segundos.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar y moverse, se percató de que no había nadie en aquella habitación. Aquello le pareció bastante extraño, ya que tenía la impresión de haber oído algunos murmullos en el interior segundos atrás.

Hizo ingreso al lugar, inspeccionándolo todo minuciosamente con su mirada, no dejando pasar ningún detalle. Aquel sitio había cambiado mucho; ya no era cómo él recordaba: elegante, pero a la vez cálido y acogedor. Ahora se veía bastante frío e impersonal. Había algo raro en el aire, una especie de pesadez, lo que le daba aún más desconfianza.

Desenvainó su espada y continuó caminando, hasta que se detuvo en medio de la habitación.

- _Esta situación me parece muy extraña... él debería estar aquí...—_pensó.

De repente, sintió como una especie de brisa corría a su lado, e instantes después el brillo de una espada casi rozando su cuello fue lo único que pudo ver.

- Prepárate para morir, bastardo...—escuchó una voz detrás de él – Pagarás el ser de aquel linaje imperial, Inu Yasha Taisho... –

Con mucho esfuerzo, intentaba abrir sus ojos, más le era imposible. Sus sentidos se encontraban adormecidos, por lo que ni siquiera podía sentir si era suelo o no donde se encontraba recostada. Lo único que sentía era un leve vaivén, el cual era constante.

- _¿Dónde estaré?—_pensó confundida.

Lentamente logró abrir sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue un intenso resplandor, que momentos después identifico como el sol. Luego de ello se fijó que estaba mirado hacia el cielo.

- Al fin has abierto los ojos... Me tenías muy preocupado—dijo una voz muy cerca de ella.

No sabía por qué, pero esta le resultaba lejanamente conocida, como si hubiese sido de alguien que había visto en la niñez, pero que hace tiempo no tenía la oportunidad de escuchar.

Volteó su cabeza con lentitud, sorprendiéndose al encontrar tan cerca un rostro masculino.

- ¿Qui...Quién es usted¿Y por qué me lleva en sus brazos? –

- ¿No me reconoces, Harumi-chan?

* * *

Sentía como si hubiese caído desde el piso más alto de una torre. Tanto era el dolor de su cuerpo, que no podía mover ni siquiera un dedo. Sobretodo, sentía unas fuertes puntadas en la nuca. 

Con mucha dificultad, logró llevar una de sus manos hasta donde sentía más dolor, encontrándose con que su herida estaba vendada de una forma precaria y descuidada.

Sintió un ruido a lo lejos, como una puerta que se abría y escuchó pasos que se acercaban a donde ella permanecía. Alertada por ello, abrió sus ojos, de modo que no la pillaran totalmente desprevenida, ni volviera a sufrir un ataque como el que antes había recibido.

Lentamente, y soportando el sufrimiento que le provocaba, fue levantándose poco a poco, quedando de rodillas, y apoyadas sus manos en el frío suelo de la celda.

- Así que ya despertaste...—le dijo una voz, quedando a unos metros de ella, sólo separados por las rejas que encerraban a la chica.

- ¿Qué hago aquí?—preguntó con una mezcla de enojo y resignación.

- Creí que ya te lo habían dicho, o que lo habías supuesto... Pero si o estás informada, te lo diré yo: estás aquí por el cargo de alta traición al emperador –

- ¿Alta traición?—preguntó confundida, levantándose lentamente.

- Así es... ¿Es que acaso crees que todo lo que has hecho no puede ser calificado de traición? –

- Yo no he traicionado al emperador... Soy tan fiel a él como tú...—

- Aunque lo digas tú, que fuiste una de las personas de más confianza de Su Majestad y la jefa de su ejército de defensa personal, no creo ninguna de tus palabras... Tus acciones te condenan y hay suficientes pruebas como para demostrar que mientes... Aunque yo quiera creer lo contrario...—bajó su mirada.

- ¡¡Sácame de aquí!!—exclamó, acercándose a la reja de la celda y golpeándola con desesperación - ¡Sabes que no sería capaz de hacer aquello, o por lo menos no sin un motivo muy importante¡Tú me conoces más que nadie¿No lo recuerdas...? –

- Sabes que te quiero mucho, tanto como una hermana, pero lo que haz hecho es imperdonable. Adiós, Sango... –

- ¡¡No te vayas¡¡Espera¡¡Sácame de aquí, Kohaku!!—gritó desesperada, pero el joven hizo abandono del recinto, dejando a la chica en la más completa y agobiante soledad.

* * *

Le costó reconocer a quien le hablaba, debido a la penumbra de la habitación, pero logró hacerlo. Luego de aquello, se sorprendió mucho, pues jamás pensó en encontrarse con aquella persona, menos en una situación tan extraña y preocupante como la que podía observar. 

- ¡Shippou¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –

- Unos monstruos y unos hombres nos atacaron... Por más que intentamos defendernos, no lo logramos...—respondió con dificultad – Se llevaron a las mujeres más jóvenes y a los niños... Dijeron que harían un sacrificio con ellos... para atraer energía maligna y más monstruos... y por fin poder acabar con todos los habitantes de esta aldea... –

- No puede ser...—dijo sorprendido - ¿Y nuestro tío¿Dónde está¿Y los demás?—preguntó, refiriéndose a sus primos y demás familia.

- Todos ellos...—unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos –...apenas pudieron escapar con vida luego de aquello, pero sus heridas eran tan graves que la mayoría murió horas después del ataque... –

- Espérame aquí—le dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, observando que las otras dos personas a las cuales les había curado sus heridas también habían fallecido – Iré a buscar sobrevivientes...—dijo con amargura y se dirigió a la salida de la cabaña.

- Así lo haré, Miroku...—contestó – Cuídate mucho, por favor... Y prométeme que volverás pronto... –

- No te preocupes... Lo prometo –

Salió de la habitación, registrando una por una las cabañas, encontrando por doquier los cadáveres de sus conocidos y algunos familiares. Aquello le dolía más que nada en el mundo, pero sabía que debía ser fuerte, por él y por su pequeño primo.

Volvió a donde este se encontraba, y vio que se había quedado dormido. Con mucho cuidado, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo cargó hasta la entrada del túnel. Abrió la escotilla e hizo ingreso allí, depositando a su primo en el suelo.

- Aquí estarás a salvo...—le dijo con ternura, mientras encendía un par de antorchas para que iluminaran el lugar. En la pared de la cueva dejó un mensaje, prometiéndole a su primo volver pronto – Nos vemos, Shippou... –

Hizo abandono del lugar, yendo en busca de los culpables de la muerte de sus seres queridos, dispuesto a acabar con los monstruos aunque su vida se fuera en ello.

* * *

- ¿Todavía no reacciona?—preguntó la voz de un hombre, observando hacia una persona recostada en un futón. 

- Aún no... y tampoco él...—dirigió su mirada hacia el chico – La otra joven despertó hace poco, pero volvió a quedarse dormida unos segundos después...—contestó una mujer joven.

- Espero que ninguno de ellos haya recibido daños graves... ni que sus vidas estén en riesgo... –

- Realmente se esforzaron mucho ¿no lo cree usted? –

- Así es... Todo por nuestro bien y el de todos... –

- _Por favor despierta pronto, Ren..._—pensó preocupada.

* * *

- Eres tú, Naraku...—dijo el chico con mucha rabia acumulada en su interior, y esquivando hábilmente la espada que se encontraba a su lado. 

- Veo que estos años no han pasado en vano... has perfeccionado tus habilidades... Me atrevería a decir que quizás eres mejor que tu debilucho padre... –

- ¡¡No lo ofendas!! Tú no eres nada comparado con él... –

- Yo no te he insultado, así que no veo por qué debas hacerlo conmigo. Actuemos como los caballeros que somos... –

- No sé si podría llamarlo caballero, "Su Majestad"—dijo esto con ironía – No vine a perder el tiempo con esta clase de cosas, sino a acabar con usted—se puso en guardia.

- Pues bien, acabemos con esto de una vez, joven príncipe... No quiero esperar más... He tenido que esperar seis años para por fin acabar contigo... Pensé que habías muerto aquel día—dijo, refiriéndose al del ataque al Palacio Imperial—pero veo que no fue así. Aunque de esta forma es mejor, porque puedo disfrutar de la dicha de asesinarte con mi propia espada—sonrió malignamente.

- Pues no te daré ese gusto...—atacó ágilmente, pero el emperador logró esquivarlo – Terminaré contigo antes de que eso suceda –

La pelea entre ambos era bastante emocionante, esquivando los ataques y asestando otros al contrincante cada vez más certeros y destinados a asesinar al otro.

Eso era lo que ambos querían, ya que el adversario era el "mal mayor" para ellos y debían eliminarlo lo antes posible, para poder seguir con sus planes.

Inu Yasha no se percató como, pero gran cantidad de tiempo pasó desde el último segundo en que el tuvo conciencia de estar peleando. Sintió como se encontraba en el suelo, malherido y con Tetsusaiga a varios metros de él.

En ese momento, sintió un inmenso miedo de fallar su misión y morir en el intento, decepcionando a toda la gente que había creído y puesto sus esperanzas en él.

Escuchó como los pasos de Naraku se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que de repente dejó de oírlos, dando paso a un fuerte alarido por parte del emperador.

Se levantó, con una notable dificultad, para poder observar que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se sorprendió al ver una silueta a lo lejos, la cual le pareció muy conocida. Esta se fue acercando lentamente, hasta que pudo reconocer de quién se trataba.

- ¿Qu-Qué haces aquí? –

* * *

- Una presencia...—dijo una de las elfas, mientras observaba detenidamente sus alrededores. 

- Parece ser de una persona joven... Esperemos que no interfiera en esto...—contestó la otra, la que tenía su cabello atado en dos coletas.

- Ojala así sea... No podemos hacer nada para sacarla de aquí... –

- Ninguno de ellos ha despertado—observó hacia los jóvenes que flotaban a unos centímetros del suelo, rodeados por un aura color celeste.

- Espero que sus temores no los consuman, ni que sucumban a la demencia y terminen por morir... –

- ...Como todos los otros que estuvieron aquí antes que ellos...—fijó su mirada en los miles de huesos que cubrían el suelo de la cueva.

* * *

- ¿De veras no me reconoces?—preguntó, con un pequeño tono de tristeza en su voz – ¿Te encuentras bien¿Te golpeaste al caer?—su voz denotó preocupación. 

- Disculpa... En este momento estoy algo confundida... ¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó la joven extrañada.

- En la aldea... ¿Qué acaso tampoco la reconoces? –

Vio a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Al principio le costó darse cuenta de ella, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban, el lugar comenzó a hacérsele cada vez más familiar.

- Esta es... mi aldea—dijo sorprendida, abriendo bastante sus ojos.

- Pues claro que lo es... Aquí hemos vivido toda nuestra vida ¿no? –

- No puede ser... Hace seis años ocurrió aquel incidente en que toda la aldea fue destruida, y todos sus habitantes asesinados, excepto Kazuru y yo... –

- Debes haber tenido una pesadilla, pues aquello jamás ocurrió... –

- No, aquello es real. Estoy segura de eso...—contestó, forcejeando para que el joven la soltase – Estos 6 años en el templo de la Gran Izumi no han pasado en vano... –

- ¿Gran Izumi? No conozco a ninguna persona con ese nombre... –

- No me confundas más...—un fuerte dolor de cabeza la invadió, obligándola a ponerse de rodillas -¡¿Quién eres tú?! –

- Soy Ryoga, tu prometido...—le contestó, acercándose a ella – Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa... Estás muy mal...—volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos.

Debido al dolor, la chica no opuso resistencia y se dejó cargar hasta su "hogar". En aquel lugar, dos personas se acercaron muy preocupadas a ella.

- ¿Qué le sucedió?—preguntó una mujer muy preocupada.

- Al parecer se desmayó mientras iba en busca de las hierbas medicinales para su hermana y ahora está muy confundida. No me ha reconocido—contestó Ryoga.

- Recuéstala aquí—le dijo el hombre que también estaba allí, indicándole un futón, y el chico así lo hizo. La chica permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, tratando de calmarse.

- _Esto debe ser mi imaginación... Esto no puede estar pasando...—_pensaba confundida y desesperada a la vez. Sintió que una mano acariciaba su rostro con ternura y abrió sus ojos.

- No te preocupes Harumi-chan, tu madre y tu padre están aquí para cuidarte...—le dijo la mujer, mientras la joven no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

- ¿Mamá¿Papá?—una cascada de lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. No podía creer que aquello fuera real. Si lo fuera, aquel sería el momento más feliz de su vida.

* * *

Ya llevaba alrededor de una hora caminando, en busca de las criaturas y los hombres que le había hecho tanto daño a sus seres queridos, incluyendo al más inocente de ellos: su primo. 

Un fuerte deseo de venganza surgía dentro de él, en una magnitud que jamás había sentido. Era esto lo que lo impulsaba a seguir, a pesar de cierta inseguridad que albergaba su corazón al pensar que estaba exponiendo su vida a un inmenso peligro al intentar acabar con todos los monstruos él solo, cuando una aldea llena de exterminadores no había podido acabar con ellos.

De todos modos, se sentía capaz de acabar con cualquiera que se le pusiese por delante, pero a la vez ese mismo sentimiento lo hacía temer el no ser capaz de controlarse en el momento preciso.

- Pagarán por lo que le hicieron a mi familia. Eso se los aseguro...—murmuró con un tono frío, jamás imaginado en él.

Continuó con su camino, hasta que a lo lejos escuchó unas misteriosas voces, se detuvo y con cautela se acercó más al lugar, escondiéndose detrás de los arbustos cercanos. Se mantuvo muy atento, hasta que al fin logró divisar la silueta de dos personas.

- Al fin acabamos con esos revoltosos exterminadores...—dijo una de ellas, riendo malvadamente.

- Así es... Realmente eran una molestia, además de un potencial peligro para nuestro señor...—dijo el otro.

- Quién sabe cuando sería el día en que ellos decidieran revelarse ante Su Majestad –

- Aunque sabes que nadie es capaz de ganarnos, sobretodo con la tropa de monstruos que están a nuestras órdenes, así que de todos modos no hubiesen logrado su cometido...—ambos rieron, mientras el chico hervía de la rabia que sentía.

- Unas personas más, unas personas menos, no hacen diferencia en este mundo tan grande... ¿No crees? –

Ese comentario fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. El joven ya no aguantó más y, desenvainando la katana que portaba en su cinto, se lanzó al ataque. Este fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido, debido a que otro grupo de personas, además de unos cuantos monstruos, se acercaban hacia él, dispuestos a atacarlo.

- Aunque sea lo último que haga... ¡Acabaré con todos ustedes!—exclamó furioso, mientras esquivaba con agilidad todos los ataques que recibía – Pagarán por la muerte de todos ellos, los exterminadores... Lo juro por mi nombre, Miroku... –

* * *

- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?—volvió a preguntar sorprendido. 

- Luego te lo explicaré... Ahora es momento de que acabes con tu enemigo—le contestó, volviendo su mirada hacia éste, quien estaba reincorporándose después del ataque sorpresivo que había recibido momentos antes – Ve, yo estaré aquí apoyándote –

- Esta bien—contestó y tomó su espada, la cual se encontraba a unos metros de él.

- No tengas miedo—le aconsejó, como si hubiese podido leer sus anteriores pensamientos – Todos están apoyándote, al igual que yo... Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien...—le dedicó una sonrisa, la cual fue respondida de igual manera por el chico.

- Gracias...—comenzó a acercarse a su contrincante, listo para atacarlo – Esta vez no fallaré en mis ataques...—le dijo bastante serio – Es hora de que acabe contigo de una buena vez... –

- ¿Eso crees, eh? Pues verás que no será nada de fácil vencerme—sonrió con autosuficiencia – Esta será nuestra última batalla... El perdedor será quién pierda la vida –

- Me parece bien –

- Comencemos entonces... –

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, sin piedad hacia su adversario. Ninguno cedía en sus intentos por vencer lo más rápido posible al enemigo, para poder al fin quitarse al más grande de sus problemas de encima.

La joven que había aparecido hace unos momentos, no dejaba de animar al chico, lo cual le ayudó bastante a este para recuperar energías y continuar con la batalla. En reiteradas ocasiones, su enemigo intentó acabar con ella, mas el joven se lo impidió.

En un movimiento muy ágil y certero, el príncipe logró hacer caer al emperador al suelo, volando la espada de éste lo bastante lejos como para que no pudiese alcanzarla.

- Este es tu fin...—dijo Inu Yasha y clavó a Tetsusaiga en el corazón de Naraku. Este comenzó a disolverse, al igual que la fortaleza donde se encontraban.

- Muy buen trabajo—le dijo la chica, acercándose a él – Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Es hora de que me vaya... –

- Espera. Por favor no te vayas, Kagome...—le pidió, intentando tomar su mano.

- No me toques, Inu Yasha...—le dijo, alejándose lentamente de él.

- Pero... ¿por qué?—preguntó desconcertado.

- Si lo haces, nuestras almas se fusionarán y no podré salir de aquí... –

- No te comprendo... –

- Estamos inmersos en una especie de sueño creado por alguien más y sólo nuestros espíritus, en su más pura esencia, están dentro de él... Si llegásemos a tocarnos, nuestras esencias se fusionarían y mi espíritu quedaría atrapado dentro de tu cuerpo...—le explicó – Espero que me comprendas... Lo que más deseo en el mundo es poder abrazarte, pero no puedo hacerlo –

- Claro que te entiendo, no te preocupes, pero... ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –

- Es algo que yo tampoco sé... seguramente mis deseos por volver a verte me trajeron aquí... Bueno, es hora de que vuelva a mi cuerpo. Si me tardo demasiado, puede ser que las almas que aún quedan dentro de él salgan de allí y yo ya no pueda regresar... –

- ¡No digas eso!—exclamó alarmado.

- Pues es la verdad—bajó la mirada – Es tiempo de que me vaya... Me siento muy feliz por haber podido volver a verte—dijo con una sonrisa.

- Yo también, no sabes cuanto...—le dijo él, también con una sonrisa.

Un fuerte rayo de luz apareció desde lo que antes era el techo y una especie de alas surgieron de la espalda de la princesa, comenzando a elevarla.

- Mucha suerte con lo que resta de tu viaje... Dale mis saludos a Sango, Miroku y Harumi ¿Está bien? –

- Claro que lo haré... Gracias por tu ayuda... sin ti, no pudiese haber superado esta prueba –

- No hay de qué. Sabes que siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase –

- Lo sé. Espero verte pronto, mi querida Kagome –

- También yo, mi amado Inu Yasha... ¿Cuídate mucho, si? –

- Sí—sonrió – Hasta pronto... –

- Adiós –

Dichas estas palabras, la esencia de Kagome desapareció del lugar, dando paso a una luz enceguecedora.

* * *

Realmente se encontraba en bastante desventaja en comparación con sus enemigos, que lo superaban por en número por una cantidad bastante considerable. Aún ante estas adversas condiciones, no perdía su espíritu de pelea. Su estado no era muy alentador: un terrible cansancio lo aquejaba, su respiración era entrecortada, estaba bañado en sudor y bastante magullado, debido a las incontables caídas provocadas por sus contrincantes. Además, aún no tenía pista de dónde se encontraban los aldeanos secuestrados. 

- No me rendiré... Lo juro—susurró jadeante.

De repente, un fuerte resplandor cubrió el lugar, deteniendo el combate entre el chico y sus adversarios, lo que le sirvió al primero para recuperar el aire, que bastante falta le hacía.

A lo lejos todos pudieron observar una silueta, pero no podían distinguir de quién se trataba. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse, hasta que todos pudieron darse cuenta de quién era: un chico.

- No puede ser... ¿Qué haces aquí, Inu Yasha?

- He venido a ayudarte. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos¿no, Miroku? –

- Un intruso...—dijo uno de los monstruos.

- Si eres aliado de este tipo...—dijo uno de los hombres, refiriéndose a Miroku.

- ...Acabaremos contigo al igual como lo haremos con él—dijeron las criaturas y los hombres al mismo tiempo, lanzándose directamente a atacar al príncipe.

- No lo lograrán—dijo este con un tono de confianza en su voz, desenvainando rápidamente su katana y comenzando a contraatacar.

Miroku no lograba salir de su asombro. Pensaba que se encontraba sólo en ese momento, que nadie vendría en su ayuda y que quizás sería su fin. Hasta que llegó el príncipe en el momento menos esperado.

- ¡Hey¡Vine a ayudarte, no a pelear solo!—le reclamó Inu Yasha al chico, quien estaba muy pensativo.

- Lo-lo siento—se disculpó, se levantó rápidamente y, con energías renovadas, se lanzo al ataque.

Ambos luchaban con todo su esfuerzo y sus fuerzas. Aunque la cantidad de enemigos era grande, fueron venciéndolos uno por uno, hasta que ya no quedó ninguno en pie. Agotados, ambos cayeron rendidos al suelo.

- Muchas gracias... por todo...—dijo Miroku entrecortadamente, debido a la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

- No hay de qué...—se levantó con dificultad – Bueno, eso hora de que me vaya –

- ¿Irte¿A dónde? –

- Debes darte cuenta de la verdad... Si esto es realidad o sólo una ilusión... –

- ¿Una ilusión? –

- Lo único que me resta por decirte, es que debes tener fe en que siempre habrán personas apoyándote, pase lo que pase y estés dónde estés... –

Cuando terminó de decir estas palabras, un gran resplandor apareció de la nada e Inu Yasha desapareció sin dejar rastro. Miroku, confundido, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea de los exterminadores, reflexionando sobre las palabras del príncipe.

- Si las palabras de Inu Yasha son ciertas, esto es sólo una ilusión... –

Al decir esto, todo lo que había a su alrededor desapareció, dejando sólo frente a él un portal, que lo conduciría hacia un lugar incierto.

- El que no se arriesga, no cruza el río...—fue lo único que dijo, antes de entrar en el portal y desaparecer.

* * *

Se sentía completamente sola. Sus ojos mostraban el vacío que había en su alma en esos instantes. Nunca una sensación tan desagradable y dañina a la vez la había invadido, o por lo menos no que ella recordara. No tenía esperanzas, sólo sentía que debía dejarse llevar por la soledad. 

- _Ya no tengo a nadie quien venga por mí, y mi cuerpo no tiene las suficientes fuerzas para seguir luchando...—_pensó amargamente – _No tengo nada por lo qué luchar..._ –

Se mantuvo un buen rato así, sentada en el suelo, con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y con la mirada perdida.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que esa no era su usual forma de pensar. Ella acostumbraba a nunca darse por vencida, aunque la situación fuera extremadamente adversa.

- _No puedo morir de este modo_—pensó decidida mientras se levantaba. Hizo esto aunque su cuerpo le exigiera a gritos que no se moviera, debido a que las heridas que tenía no habían sanado aún – _Sólo espero poder salir de aquí..._ –

De todos modos, logró acercarse a la reja que la encarcelaba e intentó buscarle el punto débil, de forma que pudiese destruirla de una sola patada.

Cuando al fin lo hubo encontrado, llevó a cabo su ataque y pudo escapar, intentando hacerlo de la forma más sigilosa posible. Si la encontraban, sería su fin.

Se deslizó a través de los pasillos del castillo, intentando buscar un lugar donde esconderse y ponerse a salvo.

Cuando lo hubo encontrado, entró a él con cuidado de no ser vista. Suspiró aliviada, dejándose caer al piso por el cansancio y el dolor.

De lo que no se dio cuenta fue que había alguien más en la habitación. Más bien dicho, había varias personas más, los cuales quedaron bastante sorprendidos por su presencia.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?—preguntó un hombre, el cual parecía ser el de más alto rango en el lugar. A la chica le costó reconocerlo, pero cuando al fin logró hacerlo, se llevó el mayor susto de su vida.

- Em-emperador Naraku...—fue lo único que pudo decir, con un hilo de voz.

- Atrápenla y encarcélenla en este mismo instante. Si no lo hacen de inmediato, sus cabezas rodarán como lo hará la de ella en unos pocos momentos más...—dijo con malicia.

Comenzó a correr desesperada, mientras una decena de soldados la seguía, incluido Kohaku, quien mostraba en su rostro decepción y tristeza a la vez.

De repente, la chica desapareció de la vista de todos, sin que estos se dieran cuenta. Confundidos, comenzaron a buscarla por los pasillos, dividiéndose en grupos para hacerlo. El único que quedó allí fue el hermano de la chica.

- Lo siento... Debo acabar contigo—susurró y se lanzó en busca de la joven.

Mientras tanto, Sango trepaba con cuidado por el techo de la fortaleza, intentando no ser encontrada. También trataba de buscar alguna habitación vacía, intentando ver a través de las ventanas—teniendo muchas veces que quedar colgando sólo de sus manos en el proceso—si es que no había nadie dentro de los cuartos.

Después de muchos intentos, logró dar con un lugar vacío. Aliviada, entró a el, aprovechando el momento para recuperar el aliento.

Observó atentamente su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que aquel lugar parecía estar abandonado hace bastante tiempo. Se encontraba lleno de polvo y telarañas lo que, al contrario de lo que cualquiera pensaría, le dio más confianza a la joven. También había un balcón que daba hacia la ventana, el cual no se veía en muy buen estado.

- Nadie pensará siquiera en buscarme por aquí... Seguramente ni se acuerdan de la existencia de este lugar...—dijo con un tono de relajo en su voz, dejándose caer al suelo.

De repente, sintió como unos pasos se acercaban por el pasillo hacia la habitación

Como medida desesperada, para no ser descubierta, la chica decidió esconderse en el balcón, apoyando su cuerpo a un costado de la baranda.

Escuchó como la puerta detrás de ella se abría lentamente, mostrando una silueta difusa. Tenía tanto miedo, que no se percató de que la baranda comenzaba a quebrarse.

Inesperadamente, la madera cedió y la chica comenzó a caer. Por suerte, además de buenos reflejos, logró sujetarse de la orilla de la base del balcón.

- _Este es mi fin... Si no muero por la caída, será porque quien acaba de entrar me asesinará...—_pensó - _No quiero que me asesinen, así que... Discúlpenme todos, lamento decepcionarlos, pero hasta aquí ha llegado mi existencia... No tengo más opciones que rendirme ante la muerte...—_sus dedos fueron soltándose lentamente del lugar al que se aferraban – Adiós... –

Una solitaria lágrima apareció en sus ojos, mientras comenzaba a caer al vacío. Esto no duró más de un segundo, ya que, inesperadamente, alguien logró aferrar la muñeca de la joven a tiempo.

Impresionada, abrió sus ojos, sin poder creer lo que veía.

- Te atrapé—oyó decir del hombre que la salvó, mientras este la subía lentamente – Menos mal que llegué a tiempo—suspiró.

Los ojos de la chica se inundaron de lágrimas, y se lanzó en un abrazo hacia su salvador.

- ¡Miroku!—exclamó entre lágrimas – No esperaba verte aquí... –

- Calma—le dijo, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con sutileza – Todo va a estar bien ahora... –

- Tenía tanto miedo de morir en manos de ellos... que preferí lanzarme yo al vacío... –

- No te preocupes, Sango... Vine para rescatarte y sacarte de aquí –le contestó el chico con una sonrisa, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

(**Aclaración**: _Quizás ustedes se preguntarán... ¿Por qué Sango puede abrazar a Miroku sin problema, mientras que Kagome no podía ni tocar a Inu Yasha?_

_Eso se debe a que las almas de Miroku y Sango se encuentran muy cerca de sus respectivos cuerpos (en realidad, están uno al lado del otro). Además, estos se rozan, por lo que hay una especie de "puente" entre los espíritus de ambos, por lo que no tienen problema en ir y venir por los cuerpos en esta situación._

_De todos modos, si ambas almas se fusionaran, estas podrían rápidamente separarse y volver a su sitio original (en este caso, el cuerpo de cada uno)._

_En cambio, el cuerpo de Kagome se encontraba a mucha distancia del de Inu Yasha, por lo que cualquier contacto entre ambos podría ocasionar la fusión de sus espíritus, y como el alma de la princesa no tendría dónde regresar, se quedaría en el cuerpo del chico._

_Espero que les haya quedado claro n.nU Sino, me lo dicen y yo trato de explicárselos mejor :D)_

_(Perdón por repetir tantas veces la palabra "cuerpo", pero no se me ocurrió ningún buen sinónimo para reemplazarla n.nU También me disculpo por tan larga aclaración XD Ahora, no los molesto más. Continuemos con la historia... n.n)_

- Mi pregunta es... ¿Cómo lo haremos? –

- Del mismo modo en que tu llegaste aquí... Por el techo—le contestó él.

Luego de aquello, ambos comenzaron a trepar hasta llegar al tejado, intentando caminar por él lo más sigilosamente posible, para no ser encontrados por los enemigos.

Pasando por bastantes dificultades y peligros, lograron al fin salir de la fortaleza sin ser vistos, aunque con la gran mayoría de las tropas del lugar con órdenes de encontrar a la chica.

Los jóvenes continuaron con su huída, hasta que ya no dieron más del cansancio y cayeron exhaustos al suelo.

- Ya es hora de que te des cuenta de la verdad, Sango... –

- ¿De qué verdad me estás hablando?—preguntó la chica confundida.

- Piénsalo bien... ¿Puede esto ser la realidad? –

- No te entiendo muy bien... –

- Cuando lo descubras, podrás ser al fin libre...—dijo, mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse.

- ¡No¡Espera¡No te vayas Miroku!—exclamó angustiada.

- Volveremos a vernos muy pronto, estoy seguro de ello—le dijo con una sonrisa, para luego desaparecer por completo. Sango intentó detenerlo, mas no lo logró.

- No entiendo qué quisiste decir con tus palabras—susurró al viento, y se sentó a meditar un momento – Quizás... todo esto que he vivido ha sido sólo un sueño...—dijo, luego de unos minutos de pensar intensamente en las palabras del chico.

De la nada, apareció un portal, y comenzó a desvanecerse todo lo que había alrededor.

- Es hora de salir de aquí, entonces...—dijo e hizo ingresó a él, desapareciendo en el acto.

* * *

Quienes la acompañaban prefirieron dejarla sola para que pudiese descansar, luego de que cada uno le diese un beso en la frente antes de irse. 

Mientras tanto, ella reflexionaba en lo feliz que se sentía, aunque también pensaba que algo le faltaba, sin embargo no se acordaba de qué podía ser.

- Espero recordarlo pronto...—pensó, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

No se percató de cuanto tiempo durmió, pero cuando despertó sintió un silencio aterrador a su alrededor. Con cuidado, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, con un muy mal presentimiento. Lentamente la abrió, saliendo de la cabaña.

Todo estaba oscuro y un frío viento corría, estremeciéndola hasta los huesos. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que presenciaban. El suelo se hallaba cubierto de los cuerpos de decenas de personas, desde niños hasta el más viejo de los ancianos de la aldea.

Quedó en estado de shock, sin reaccionar y con sus ojos muy abiertos. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, abrazándose a sí misma, como si intentara protegerse.

- No puede ser...—susurró en un hilo de voz – No otra vez... No otra vez...—sus ojos comenzaron a derramar cascadas de lágrimas - ¿Por qué tiene que volver a sucederme esto? Ellos no pueden... estar... –

Antes de terminar la frase, se levantó y comenzó a caminar a paso lento y con su cuerpo temblando de miedo. Su mirada pasaba de un cadáver a otro quedando, sin querer, sus ojos detenidos en los ríos de sangre que surgían de ellos.

Continuó con su camino, hasta que se encontró con tres cuerpos que no le permitían caminando en línea recta, como lo venía haciendo hace unos minutos.

Guiada por un extraño presentimiento, se acercó a ellos y los volteó—ya que se encontraban boca abajo—para poder apreciar sus rostros.

Grande e impactante fue la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que las caras que podía apreciar pertenecían a su madre, su padre y Ryoga, su prometido. Debido a esto, nuevamente el llanto la invadió.

- ¿Por qué?—preguntó, con su voz ahogada por las lágrimas – ¿Por qué me dejaron sola, cuando al fin pude volver a encontrarlos¿Por qué...? –

Una enorme sensación de vacío y soledad la invadía. Sintió que estaba sola en el mundo y aquello la dañaba sobremanera. Ella era una persona que no podía vivir sola, ya que dependía de la compañía de los demás para ser feliz.

Con este sentimiento de desesperanza sintió que ya no tenía deseos para vivir. Si es que todos sus seres queridos estaban muertos, ella tenía el mismo destino. No pensaba sufrir toda su vida en soledad.

- Es hora de que todo acabe—dijo, mientras su mirada se mostraba vacía.

Caminó sin rumbo hasta que encontró una katana en el suelo. La tomó y la apuntó hacia su cuello. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, mas las lágrimas no paraban de caer.

- Iré a donde ustedes se encuentran... Papá... Mamá... Ryoga... –

- ¡¡Detente!!—exclamó una voz que le pareció familiar, mas no podía identificar de quién se trataba - ¡No lo hagas! –

- ¿Quién es?—preguntó perturbada, alejando la espada unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Una silueta, indistinguible por la oscuridad que había a su alrededor, se acercaba rápidamente hacia la joven. Ésta, extrañada, se levantó y soltó la katana, cayendo ruidosamente al suelo.

- ¡¿Quién es?!—volvió a peguntar.

- Soy yo, Harumi-chan...—dijo, mientras la oscuridad que rodeaba todo comenzaba a desaparecer, dejando ver la verdadera identidad de la persona que se acercaba a la chica.

- ¿Ka-Kazuru?—preguntó confundida, mientras que se percataba de que aquello que le faltaba momentos antes para que su felicidad estuviese completa (cuando estaba a punto de dormirse), era la presencia de su hermana.

- Así es—contestó ésta, con una sonrisa, quedando frente a Harumi. Ésta iba a abrazarla, pero la sacerdotisa la detuvo – Lo siento, no podemos hacerlo... No es mi cuerpo el que está aquí, sino mi alma... Y sabes lo que sucede cuando dos espíritus se mezclan dentro de un mismo cuerpo... –

- Sí, lo sé—contestó, mientras una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa apareció en su rostro – Pero, si es tu alma la que está aquí, eso significa que... esto no es la realidad... –

- En eso tienes razón. Y es por ello que vine aquí, para que te dieras cuenta de la verdad. Además, quiero que sepas que jamás estarás sola... Yo estaré a tu lado cada vez que me necesites... Si no es de forma física, será espiritualmente—hizo una pausa – Te deseo suerte en lo que te queda de viaje, y que recuperes el Collar de la Pureza con éxito... –

- Gracias por todo, hermana—agradeció con una sonrisa.

Al hacerlo, todo lo que había a su alrededor desapareció, dejando solas a las sacerdotisas, frente a un portal que acababa de aparecer.

- Ya es tiempo de que me vaya. Espero verte pronto... Cuídate mucho ¿sí?—dijo Kazuru, mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse.

- Claro que lo haré. Nos vemos—cruzó el portal.

* * *

Todos comenzaron a despertar, abriendo los ojos lentamente y acostumbrándose a la poca luz que había a su alrededor. Frente a ellos, se encontraban las elfas que los habían puesto a dormir. - Veo que han despertado...—dijo una de las elfas, la de cabello atado en coletas – Y logrado sobrevivir a las ilusiones que pusimos en sus mentes... - 

- Es hora de pasar a la siguiente etapa. Síganme...—dijo la otra elfa – Veremos si son realmente dignos para recibir el Collar de la Pureza... –

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Hola! Cómo están? Espero que bien n.n

Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! (x 10000)

Nunca me había tardado tanto en actualizar ;-;! Desde el día 16 de Octubre que no lo hago... Y no ha sido porque no haya querido, eso se los prometo! Sino que fue por todos los exámenes que he tenido en el mes y diez días (hoy 26 de Noviembre) que han pasado desde mi última actualización... Realmente me ha sido difícil encontrar momentos para escribir, además de que me atacó una repentina desinspiración que no me dejó escribir ¬¬U Por lo menos, en los últimos dos días regresó la inspiración y pude seguir escribiendo... Y aquí está el resultado n.n

Como dije al principio del capítulo, éste es más largo que los anteriores, ya que por lo general, los capítulos de "Oportunidad de Vivir" tienen 11 páginas (sin contar los espacios que debo poner entre los diálogos para que no se vean "pegados" y las notas de autora al final de cada capítulo) y este tiene 15, así que es un aumento importante n.nU Todo en compensación por el retraso. De veras espero que me perdonen, y que la calidad del capítulo no haya disminuido. Si es así, díganmelo por favor!

Bueno, ahora paso a contestar los reviews n.n (cosa que no pude hacer en el capítulo pasado...):

**- Eternal Vampire**: Hola! Discúlpame por no haber podido actualizar antes u.u Ya di mis explicaciones arriba de por qué no lo hice... n.nU Gracias por tus deseos de suerte :D Por lo menos, puedo decir que en todos los exámenes que di en este mes me fue bastante bien, y hasta subía mi promedio de calificaciones con respecto al semestre anterior XD) El esfuerzo valió la pena n.n También, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior.

La identidad del aldeano se sabrá en el próximo capítulo, y creo que más de alguno se llevará una sorpresa cuando se sepa quién es en realidad n.n (sorpresa agradable, por supuesto :P)

Cuídate mucho y gracias por tu apoyo! Adiós!

**- Sandrika**: Hola :D Como siempre, me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior n.n Cuídate, y besos para ti también!

**- Meryinustar**: Hola! qué bueno que lo encuentres más interesante, así dejo atrapados a más lectores en mis redes (ehm... no hagas caso a lo que acabo de decir... ya me dio por decir incoherencias n.nU) Suerte para ti también! (y yo tampoco soy muy buena para los números n.nU) Cuídate, adiós!

**- K-mila-chan**: Hola! Gracias por extrañarme n.n Supongo que ahora sí que me extrañaron por aquí... Con más de un mes de "desvanecimiento" de o.oU Pero ya estoy de vuelta n.n En realidad el capítulo anterior (29) no fue más corto, sino que se veía así porque siempre mis comentarios de autora son muy largos XDD Seguramente ahora sí que se ve largo esto... Perdón por no haber cumplido con el periodo de dos semanas!

Y no te preocupes por no haber posteado antes! Yo te entiendo y valoro aún más que vayas a un ciber para leer mi fic (creo que te lo había dicho antes, pero te lo repito :D)

Cuídate mucho tu también! Y gracias por tu apoyo incondicional n.n Prometo "Oportunidad de Vivir" para mucho tiempo más! (por lo menos hasta febrero, creo yo u.ú) Nos vemos! Adiós!

**- Lady Dragon 84**: Hola n.n No te preocupes por el retraso en leer! Yo más que nadie te entiendo! La escuela quita MUCHO tiempo... menos mal que termino con ella este viernes (1° de Diciembre) Aunque, de todos modos, debo seguir estudiando para prepararme bien para la PSU (Prueba de Selección Universitaria) que me toca rendir los días 18 y 19 de Diciembre. De ella depende mi futuro :S

Siempre tomo en cuenta los reviews que me mandan, además de que los espero con muchas ansias n.n Trataré de contestarlos siempre que pueda!

Me alegra que te haya encantado el capítulo anterior y que te haya dejado intrigada n.n Y con esos halagos que me das, vas a dejar mi orgullo por el cielo XD Aunque es mejor ser humilde :P

La identidad del aldeano será revelada en el capítulo que viene, así que aquello seguirá siendo un misterio por un tiempo más n.nU Por lo menos Inu, Harumi, Sango y Miroku ya pasaron la primera prueba... ahora sólo les falta la segunda... (Prometo que no será tan larga como la anterior n.nU Además, será más sencilla...)

Gracias por tu apoyo! De verdad lo aprecio mucho! Tanto como a ti :)

Cuídate! Suerte en todo! Adiós!

**- Yeuss**: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo :D

Es mi trabajo dejarlos con intriga XD Me gusta hacerlo n.n Así quedan con más ganas de leer y el fic no se pone aburrido (no me gusta escribir capítulos de relleno, como supongo que a ustedes no les gusta leerlos...)

Yo creo que todos queremos y necesitamos vacaciones n.nU Sobretodo a esta altura del año... Pero no te preocupes, ya llegarán n.n

Cuídate mucho! Nos vemos :D Adiós!

* * *

Hace tiempo que no contestaba reviews... Me entretiene mucho hacerlo, además que es una forma de contacto más personal entre los lectores (ustedes) y la autora (o sea yo XD)

Gracias a la gente que siempre me escribe, y a la que no, también, por darse el tiempo de leer mi fic n.n

Les tengo que informar algo... Quizás la espera entre el capítulo 30 y el 31 también sea larga (espero que no tan larga como la anterior o.o), debido a que tengo que prepararme para la PSU (como le explicaba a Lady Dragon), la cual es el 18 y 19 de Diciembre. De ella depende que entre a la Universidad, así que le tengo que poner todas las ganar y gran parte de dedicación para que todo salga bien y como yo espero n.n Por ello, pido su comprensión :)

Después del 19... ya tendré muuucho tiempo libre para escribir y escribir hasta el cansancio (o hasta lo que me permita la inspiración :P) Así que espero que me entiendan n.n

Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido!

Cuídense mucho! Y les deseo éxito y suerte en todo lo que hagan!

Adiós!

**...-:Dany-Chan:-...  
**

* * *

**PUBLICIDAD: Entren a...**

**fotolog . com/ dany (guión bajo) chan (guión bajo) draws **y **kawaiidanychan . deviantart . com **(donde regularmente subo mis dibujos y wallpapers) Por favor visítenlos y déjenme sus comentarios n.n


	32. Cap 31: Misión Cumplida

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 31: Misión Cumplida**

_**Dedicado a Eternal Vampire con mucho cariño n.n**_

En la cueva, Inu Yasha, Harumi, Sango y Miroku seguían a las elfas, las cuales los conducían a la siguiente prueba que deberían enfrentar para poder conseguir el Collar de la Pureza.

- Déjenme decirles que ustedes son los únicos que han logrado pasar la primera prueba en mucho tiempo... Por no decir décadas...—dijo una de las elfas, mientras los jóvenes mostraban asombro en sus rostros. Se hizo un pequeño silencio - Creo que no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Aya –

- Yo soy Chizu—dijo la del cabello atado en una cola de caballo.

- Yo soy Inu Yasha—dijo éste – Ellas son Sango y Harumi—ambas hicieron una reverencia – Y este es Miroku—hizo lo mismo que las chicas.

- Es un gusto conocerlos—dijo Aya.

- Disculpen por haberlos puesto en semejante peligro en sus sueños—dijo Chizu – Pero era necesario para poder comprobar si ustedes eran dignos o no de recibir el Collar de la Pureza... Necesitábamos saber qué tan fuerte es su corazón... –

- ...Y para ello, debimos hacerlos sucumbir ante sus "puntos débiles" a través de las situaciones que vivieron en sus sueños... Pero todos pudieron superarlas... –

- ...Además de hacerse más fuertes gracias a ellas—agregó Chizu.

- ¿Quieren saber cuáles son exactamente sus puntos débiles?—preguntó Aya.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo... de ese modo será más fácil superarlos...—dijo Sango.

- Yo pienso igual que Sango—dijo Miroku - ¿Y ustedes, Harumi e Inu Yasha? –

- También—contestaron ambos.

- El punto débil de Inu Yasha es el temor a fallar ante las expectativas de los demás, el de Harumi, el miedo a quedarse completamente sola. La debilidad de Sango es el perder las esperanzas y rendirse ante las grandes dificultades y la de Miroku es el deseo casi incontrolable de venganza—contestó Aya.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, reflexionando un momento, hasta que todos se detuvieron ante un gran portón, el cual era de cristal e incrustaciones de oro y plata, las cuales tenían forma de flores y enredaderas que rodeaban las puertas. También, tenía variadas piedras preciosas como rubíes y jades.

- Es hermoso...—dijo Harumi, asombrada.

- Detrás de estas puertas se encuentra el Collar de la Pureza. Si desean obtenerlo, uno de ustedes deberá probar que su corazón es lo suficientemente puro y tiene buenas intenciones ante el portón—les dijo Chizu.

- ¿Cómo podemos hacerlo?—preguntó Inu Yasha.

- Es simple. A quien elijan, deberá poner una de sus manos en el centro del portón –

- ¿Quién lo hará?—preguntó Aya.

- Yo lo haré—dijo Inu Yasha, dando un paso adelante.

- Bien... acércate al portón y coloca tu mano dónde te indiqué—dijo Chizu, mientras Inu Yasha obedecía las indicaciones de la elfa.

Apenas lo hizo, las enredaderas de metales preciosos cobraron vida, comenzando a moverse, acercándose al brazo del príncipe y empezando a rodearlo, hasta cubrirlo casi por completo. Esto sorprendió bastante al chico.

- No te asustes. No tienes nada que temer. Todo estará bien—dijo Chizu.

- Sólo confía en ti mismo...—dijo Aya – Y en la pureza de tu corazón... –

El joven cerró sus ojos, dejando su mente en blanco. Sintió una cálida sensación en su pecho, la cual era agradable. Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar donde no había nada, y el blanco lo cubría todo. Esto le extraño un poco, pero no demasiado, aunque no sabía por qué.

Inesperadamente, vio una silueta acercándose. Ésta estaba cubierta por un resplandor de colores radiantes y sutiles, mezclados en una perfecta combinación. Por más próximo a él que estuviese, el chico no podía distinguir de quién se trataba.

- ¿Eres el príncipe Inu Yasha Taisho, no es así?—preguntó aquel ser.

- Sí, lo soy—contestó con firmeza.

- Dime... ¿Por qué deseas obtener el Collar de la Pureza? –

- Lo necesito para llevar a cabo mi misión –

- ¿Y cuál es aquella? –

- Debo derrotar al emperador Naraku y devolverle la paz a este país... Es mi deber como hijo del anterior emperador y parte de la dinastía Taisho... –

- ¿Hay alguna otra razón por la cual quieras obtener el Collar Sagrado? –

- Sí... Le prometí a Kagome que se lo llevaría lo antes posible... –

- ¿Es esa persona importante para ti? –

- Claro que lo es. Es a quien yo más quiero... –

- Si su vida estuviese en peligro... ¿Estarías dispuesto a arriesgar la tuya por la de ella? –

- Sin ninguna duda. Por ella yo daría todo, incluso mi alma si fuese necesario... –

- ¿Qué uso le dará al Collar? –

- Será usado para la purificación de la Perla de Shikon, la cual está en manos del emperador, y contaminada con poder maligno... Kagome se encargará de purificar aquella joya... –

- Tus palabras y lo que he podido apreciar en tu corazón, me han mostrado que tus propósitos y sentimientos son legítimos y puros... Por lo tanto, te has ganado el derecho a llevarte el Collar de la Pureza... Inu Yasha Taisho... –

Un fuerte resplandor lo cubrió todo, cegándolo por completo. Luego de ello, abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que se hallaba frente a las puertas, pero su cuerpo ya no se encontraba rodeado por las enredaderas.

- Bien hecho—dijo Aya – Haz pasado la prueba—sonrió.

- Es hora de que entres al Salón del Collar—le dijo Chizu, mientras las puertas se abrían de par en par, mostrando su interior.

- ¿Podemos entrar nosotros también?—preguntó Harumi con curiosidad.

- Sí, pueden hacerlo. Pero si al pasar entre las puertas, éstas detectan algún atisbo de malas intenciones en sus corazones, serán inmediatamente expulsados del salón y de la cueva...—explicó Aya.

- Está bien—contestaron Sango, Miroku y Harumi.

- Entonces, acompáñennos...—dijo mientras hacía ingreso al salón.

Los demás la siguieron, no teniendo mayores problemas al pasar bajo el portal, más que quedarse un par de segundos detenidos debido a que sus corazones estaban siendo examinados.

Luego, al entrar a la habitación, se dieron cuenta de que el piso era de cristal, permitiendo ver que había agua por debajo de él, además de algunas flores de loto.

A los costados del salón pudieron ver que había decenas de mini-cascadas, las cuales eran iluminadas por claraboyas de los más diversos colores ubicadas en el techo, las cuales se encargaban de que entrara luz natural al lugar.

En el centro del salón se hallaba una especie de altar de mármol, de forma circular y con escalones que ascendían hasta una plataforma que se encontraba a un metro de altura, en la cual había una estatua con figura femenina, que portaba algo en sus manos, aún no visible del todo para los jóvenes.

Hasta allí se dirigieron los viajeros y las elfas. Apenas pusieron un pie en los escalones, una fuerte luz iluminó a la estatua y ésta comenzó a cobrar vida.

Todos se acercaron rápidamente hacia ella, quien resultó ser una elfa también. A diferencia de Aya y Chizu, los cabellos de ella eran rubios como el oro y tan largos que llegaban hasta el suelo. Portaba una tiara de plata con algunas esmeraldas en su cabeza. Sus ojos eran de color verde claro y su tez blanca como la nieve. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color blanco con bordados dorados y plateados en las mangas y en el escote (si quieren ver más detalles, pídanme el dibujo n.nU), el cuál se ceñía como un guante a su cuerpo.

Miroku miraba embobado la belleza de la elfa, por lo que recibió un buen codazo por parte de Sango para que recobrara la compostura y actuara como era debido.

- Bienvenidos sean al salón del Collar de la Pureza—les dijo aquella elfa – Mi nombre es Mafumi y soy la encargada de cuidar el Collar que tengo aquí, en mis manos –

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia la joya. Ésta tenía forma de flor. Sus pétalos eran de cristal, los cuales estaban unidos en su centro por una argolla de oro, la cual tenía pequeñas esferas de piedras preciosas a su alrededor. Además, poseía una cadenilla de oro entrelazado con plata, para poder ponérselo en el cuello.

- Es muy lindo...—dijo Harumi.

- Así es—dijo Mafumi – Por cierto, joven príncipe, usted será el encargado de cuidar el Collar hasta que se lo entregue a la joven Kagome... –

- ¿Era usted quién me hizo aquellas preguntas cuando se examinaba la Pureza de mi corazón?—preguntó el chico.

- Sí, era yo—contestó la elfa – Necesitaba probar si eras realmente digno de portar este Collar. Y pude comprobarlo, así que confío en que será capaz de cuidarlo hasta entregárselo a quién será su dueña. Usted lo portará hasta que aquello suceda—puso el Collar en el cuello de Inu Yasha.

- Agradezco su confianza—dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

- Espero que los demás jóvenes también ayuden en el cuidado de la joya –

- Claro que lo haremos—fue la respuesta de Sango, Harumi y Miroku.

- Entonces dejo todo en sus manos. Confío en que lograran su cometido. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes en ello –

- Gracias—dijeron los cuatro.

- Aya, Chizu, encárguense de escoltarlos a la salida de la cueva. Luego de ello, vengan aquí porque hay algo de lo que debemos hablar –

- Como usted ordene, joven Mafumi—contestaron ambas – Acompáñennos—les dijeron a los viajeros.

- Es un placer haberla conocido—dijo Inu Yasha, inclinándose levemente.

- Lo mismo digo, joven príncipe. Envíele mis saludos a la señorita Kagome –

- Así lo haré—contestó.

- Por cierto, antes de que se vayan, hay algo que debo decirles—las miradas se concentraron en ella – Luego de que su misión haya acabado, deberán venir y devolver el Collar de la Pureza. Esto es de vital importancia ya que alguien podría necesitarlo en el futuro tanto como ustedes en estos momentos –

- Lo entiendo. Prometo venir personalmente a devolverlo—dijo Inu Yasha.

- Sin nada más que decir, les deseo un buen viaje y éxito en su misión. Adiós –

- Adiós, señorita Mafumi—dijeron todos, menos las elfas que los acompañaban, para luego hacer abandono del salón.

Caminaron a través de la cueva, la cual se hallaba más iluminada que antes, dándoles mayor confianza a los jóvenes.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, la gran roca que impedía la salida se movió por sí misma, dando paso a los viajeros y las elfas

- Espero que tengan un muy buen viaje—les dijo Chizu.

- Y también debemos agradecerles, porque gracias a que obtuvieron el Collar de la Pureza nosotras podremos volver a nuestro hogar hasta que sea hora de que devuelvan la joya—explicó Aya.

- Me alegro por ustedes—dijo Harumi, con una sonrisa.

- Hace varias décadas que no vemos a nuestra familia...—dijo Chizu.

- Se llevarán una gran sorpresa al vernos—dijo Aya con una sonrisa – Bueno, no retrasamos más su viaje –

- ¡Suerte! –

- Gracias. Adiós—dijeron los cuatro.

- Adiós—se despidieron ambas, para luego entrar a la cueva.

- Es hora de que volvamos al castillo Minami—dijo Inu Yasha, a lo que los demás asintieron.

* * *

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, sintiéndose algo mareada. Se levantó con cuidado, apoyándose en la pared para no caer. 

- ¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó en un susurro – No recuerdo cómo llegué hasta aquí... –

- Señorita, que bueno que despertó—dijo una mujer joven, entrando a la habitación. Su cabello era color marrón, largo y con unos mechones más cortos a la altura de sus mejillas. Sus ojos eran azules y pequeños, y su tez era blanca. Parecía no tener más de 20 años de edad (Si quieren ver cómo es en realidad, entren al buscador de imágenes de Google, busquen por las palabras "Sara Inuyasha" y les aparecerán imágenes de ella, ya que es un personaje que aparece en unos de los especiales de la serie, llamado "La Mujer Que Amó a Sesshomaru", que no sé si habrán tenido la oportunidad de ver... o.o)

- ¿Quién es usted?—preguntó confundida.

- Disculpe por no presentarme antes. Mi nombre es Sara Arai ¿Y el suyo? –

- Me llamo Kagome Higur... perdón, Kagome Asakura—rectificó – ¿Podría decirme qué hago aquí... Y cómo llegué hasta este lugar? –

La señorita Arai estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando apareció Kazuru a través de la puerta.

- Kagome, me alegra ver que estás bien...—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la recién llegada, quien tenía algunas vendas en su cabeza, brazos y tobillos, al igual que la princesa, la cual acababa de percatarse de ello – Veo que la señorita Arai vino a hacerte compañía –

- Así es—contestó Sara.

- También estaba a punto de explicarme lo que sucedió, y cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí—dijo Kagome.

- No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de ello—dijo Kazuru.

- Si es así, entonces iré a ver cómo se encuentra Ren... Con su permiso, me retiro—hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

- ¿Quién es Ren?—preguntó, en un susurro y con curiosidad, la princesa.

- Es un joven aldeano que se vio involucrado en la lucha contra los monstruos—contestó la sacerdotisa, mientras ambas tomaban asiento a lado de una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la habitación – Tú no sabes lo que sucedió luego de tu desmayo... –

- Sólo recuerdo que vi a alguien antes de desmayarme... ¿Podrías contarme que pasó después? –

- Claro. Lo que sucedió fue... –

**-----Flash Black-----**

- ¡Kagome!—exclamó alarmada Kazuru, al ver que su compañera se encontraba en el suelo, inconsciente junto al aldeano - _¿Qué puedo hacer...? Esto se está poniendo demasiado difícil..._—pensó, mientras lanzaba una de las pocas flechas que aún quedaban en su carcaj hacia unos de los monstruos, que amenazaba con acercarse a la princesa.

Durante lo que había durado la batalla, los aldeanos no habían dejado de observar admirados el desarrollo de ésta, sobretodo la forma en que las sacerdotisas arriesgaban sus vidas por las de ellos.

Las personas más cercanas—afectivamente—al aldeano que se encontraba inconsciente, se encontraban sumamente preocupados por su bienestar. Sobretodo Hayao, quien era el culpable de que aquel joven estuviera en aquel peligro.

La situación estaba muy tensa y si algún milagro no ocurría Kazuru, por más esfuerzo que pusiera en su pelea, sería derrotada.

- Debemos hacer algo para ayudar a la sacerdotisa...—dijo el señor Daichi – no podemos dejarla sola en esta lucha... –

- ¡Ayudémosla a acabar con los monstruos!—se oyó decir a un aldeano a lo lejos.

- Entonces tomemos nuestras armas ¡Y a pelear!—dijo el jefe de la aldea, mientras tomaba una lanza y los demás lo imitaban, para luego salir del escudo espiritual.

- Pero... ¿Qué hacen?—preguntó Kazuru consternada - ¡Vuelvan al campo espiritual, o podrían resultar heridos! –

- Vamos a ayudarle, señorita Kazuru –

- No se preocupe, déjelo todo en nuestras manos—dijo otro aldeano, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba al ataque de los monstruos restantes.

Kazuru estaba a punto de objetar, mas sus piernas dejaron de responder y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Maldita sea¡Por qué las energías me tienen que abandonar justo ahora!—se levantó como pudo, lanzando flechas a las criaturas que los aldeanos acababan de acorralar con sus armas y acabando con ellas, purificándolas.

- ¡Bien hecho señorita Kazuru!—le dijeron un par de aldeanos.

- No hay de... qué...—contestó con un hilo de voz, pues se sentía extremadamente mareada, además de que sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse.

- ¿Está usted bien?—preguntó Daichi acercándose a ella, mientras algunos hombres se encargaban de llevarse a Kagome y al joven que se encontraba a su lado a una de las cabañas de la aldea.

- No...—fue lo único que pudo contestar, antes de caer desmayada en los brazos del señor Mizuno.

**-----Fin del Flash Back-----**

- Eso fue lo que pasó...—terminó de explicarle Kazuru.

- Ya veo... perdón por dejarte sola en la batalla—se disculpó Kagome.

- No te preocupes... Eso ya pasó... Ahora debemos concentrarnos en curar nuestras heridas y volver al templo... –

- Eso es verdad—contestó la joven, algo pensativa – _Espero pronto volver a ver a Inu Yasha y los demás... Inu, te extraño tanto... _–

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando Inu Yasha, Harumi, Sango y Miroku volvieron al castillo Minami.

- ¡Al fin han vuelto!—exclamó la princesa Rin al verlos – Me tenían muy preocupada... –

- Discúlpanos...—dijo Inu Yasha –...pero hemos logrado encontrar lo que estábamos buscando—le mostró el Collar de la Pureza.

- Es una joya muy hermosa...—dijo, contemplándola maravillada – Bueno, es momento de que entremos al castillo... Seguramente deben tener mucha hambre¿no? –

Apenas Rin dijo esto, los estómagos de los 4 jóvenes rugieron al unísono, lo que provocó un sonrojo inmediato en el rostro de cada uno de ellos.

- Sí...—contestaron cabizbajos, mientras la princesa sonreía.

- Un banquete los espera, no se preocupen. Entremos—los chicos asintieron y la siguieron.

Cuando llegaron al salón principal un banquete los esperaba, tal como la chica había dicho. Allí, los jóvenes comieron hasta ya no poder más y luego de ello se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Rato después de la conversación de Kazuru y Kagome, ambas se encontraban cenando en la casa de Sara, quien amablemente les había ofrecido que se quedaran allí el tiempo que necesitasen. Ella acababa de volver de otra de las habitaciones de su cabaña, donde el joven Ren descansaba. 

- Disculpen la demora—dijo, sentándose frente a las sacerdotisas - ¿Desean una taza de té o algo más?—preguntó.

- No se preocupe—contestaron ambas.

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señorita Arai?—preguntó Kagome.

- Claro, pero antes llámeme Sara—contestó ésta.

- Entonces tú llámame Kagome—dijo la joven.

- Y a mí dime Kazuru—dijo la sacerdotisa.

- Esta bien... –

- ¿Cuál es tu relación con el joven Ren? –

(Que curiosa es ésta princesa XD Pregunta y ni siquiera ha visto al chico n.nU)

- Bueno, a Ren lo conocí hace unos cinco años, si no mal recuerdo... Llegó a esta aldea muy mal herido, apenas caminaba del hambre y cansancio que tenía... También, recuerdo que no dejaba de repetir "Debo ir al norte", aún en sueños... Al verlo así, lo acogí en esta cabaña, donde durmió por un día entero. Cuando despertó... No recordaba nada de su antigua vida, ni siquiera su nombre...—hizo una pausa – Lo vi tan desamparado y atónito por lo que le sucedía, que le ofrecí quedarse a vivir aquí hasta que recuperara la memoria...—volvió a hacer una pausa – Y, hasta la fecha, aún no vuelven sus recuerdos...—terminó de explicar.

- Ya veo...—dijo Kazuru.

- Realmente lo lamento por el joven Ren...—dijo Kagome - ¿Fuiste tú quién le dio su nuevo nombre? –

- Así es... Debía, por lo menos, darle una nueva identidad... –

- Eres una muy buena persona—dijo la princesa con una sonrisa – Seguramente se encuentra muy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por él... –

- Gra-gracias—contestó, algo sonrojada.

- No hay de qué –

- Ya es tarde...—dijo Kazuru – Lo mejor será ir a dormir... –

- Tienes razón—las tres se levantaron – Buenas noches, que descansen—dijo Sara.

- Igualmente—contestaron las sacerdotisas y se fueron a su cuarto, el que ambas compartían, donde rápidamente se durmieron.

Un nuevo día llegó, bastante soleado para ser parte de la estación invernal. Las jóvenes sacerdotisas se levantaron.

- ¡Uy! Ese Ren es tan testarudo... Lo único que intento es cuidar su salud y él ni me hace caso...—oyeron una voz bastante enfadada desde fuera de su habitación, a la cual reconocieron como la señorita Arai.

- ¿Sara?—preguntó Kagome, abriendo la puerta - ¿Qué sucede? –

- Apenas me levanté vi que Ren ya había desayunado y estaba a punto de irse de aquí, a trabajar... ¡Y con lo herido que está!—exclamó enfadada – Y me salió con las excusa de que si no trabajaba, no tendríamos qué comer hoy...—dio un suspiro – Aunque tal vez no esté tan equivocado en eso... –

- Si necesitas ayuda en algo, cuenta conmigo—ofreció la princesa con una sonrisa.

- Yo también puedo ayudar—dijo Kazuru, apareciendo detrás de Kagome.

- Muchas gracias a las dos. Bueno, será mejor que desayunemos o no tendremos energía el día de hoy—se dirigió a la cocina a preparar los alimentos, mientras las sacerdotisas le ayudaban en lo que podían.

Rato más tarde, las tres salían de la cabaña con canastos cargadas de frutas, verduras y flores, las cuales irían a vender al mercado de la aldea. Kagome y Kazuru habían cambiado sus vestimentas de sacerdotisas—las cuales estaban bastante maltratadas por la batalla del día anterior—por kimonos. El de la princesa era blanco con bordados de girasoles y margaritas, mientras que el de la joven Tsukishirô era verde, con bordados de dragones en la parte inferior y las mangas.

Todos los aldeanos y aldeanas se quedaban viendo a las sacerdotisas, tanto porque los habían salvado como por todos los vendajes que cubrían las partes visibles de sus cuerpos. Algunos de los comerciantes les regalaban parte de sus mercancías como agradecimiento, y los niños llenaban de flores sus cabellos.

Al fin llegaron al final del mercado, donde supuestamente Sara y Ren instalaban su puesto de venta.

- Veo que también haz venido...—dijo Ren, dándole la espalda.

- Claro que vine... Este también es mi trabajo ¿no?—respondió ella con un tono mordaz, caminando hasta quedar frente a él – Además, debo asegurarme de que estés bien...—dijo de forma más relajada – De todos modos, eres un desconsiderado conmigo...—bufó.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?—preguntó.

- Porque lo único que pretendo es cuidarte, y lo primero que haces es escapar ¬¬ -

- Yo no pretendía escapar, sino que ganar dinero para poder comer hoy ¬¬ -

- ¡¡Pero estás malherido!! –

- ¡Ese no es tu problema! –

- ¡Claro que lo es! –

Comenzó una batalla verbal entre ambos. Debido a todo ese alboroto, la gente comenzó a acercarse y hacer un círculo alrededor de ellos.

- Creo que se han olvidado de nosotras...—dijo Kagome, con una gota en la cabeza.

- Así parece...—dijo Kazuru y lanzó un suspiro – Debemos hacer algo para detenerlos, o seguirán así todo el día... –

- Sí... Espera, me acercaré a ellos...—caminó lentamente hacia donde Ren y Sara se encontraban discutiendo – Ehm... Disculpen –

- ¡¿Qué quieres?!—ambos la observaron con miradas asesinas, lo que asustó a la princesa, la cual comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

- ¡Na-nada! Disculpen la interrupción—corrió hasta quedar detrás de Kazuru – Esos dos me dan miedo... –

- Vamos ambas, entonces—dijo Kazuru, a lo que Kagome asintió y la siguió – Disculpen, pero... ¿No creen que no es lo más adecuado pelear en medio de un mercado, con decenas de personas viendo el "espectáculo" que están dando?—les preguntó, mirándolos directamente.

Los jóvenes se observaron avergonzados, pidiéndose disculpas. Los curiosos comenzaron a alejarse, volviendo a sus trabajos y sus compras, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no había nada más "interesante" que ver.

- Ren, permíteme presentarte a las jóvenes que nos acompañan—dijo Sara – Ésta es Kagome—la aludida hizo una pequeña reverencia – Y ella es Kazuru –

- Mucho gusto—dijeron ambas.

- El gusto es mío—se inclinó levemente, a modo de reverencia - ¿Son ustedes las sacerdotisas que salvaron a la aldea? –

- Así es—contestó Kazuru.

- Se están quedando en nuestra cabaña por unos días—agregó Sara – Por cierto... Kagome, nunca te agradecí adecuadamente el que hayas salvado a Ren de aquellos monstruos. De verdad, muchas gracias—hizo una profunda reverencia.

- Yo también debo agradecerle—dijo Ren e imitó a la joven Arai.

- No... no tienen nada que agradecer...—contestó, algo nerviosa – Era mi deber... lo haría por cualquier persona en peligro...—movía sus manos de un lugar a otro, en señal de nerviosismo.

- Discúlpeme por no haberla reconocido antes –

- N-no hay problema... –

En ese momento, Kagome se percató nuevamente del parecido que tenía Ren con una persona que ella había conocido en el pasado.

Él era alto, de tez blanca, ojos color café, que a la luz del sol tenían destellos dorados. Sus cabellos eran negros, con reflejos plateados, largos hasta la cintura, pero atados a la altura de su cuello. Su mirada era algo fría, con toques de misterio en su interior.

- _En verdad se parece mucho a..._ –pensaba Kagome, hasta que fue interrumpida por Sara.

_-_ Si lo desean, pueden ir a dar un paseo por la aldea... Ren y yo nos encargaremos del resto—les sugirió la joven.

- Está bien... Nos vemos luego—se despidió la princesa, mientras ella y Kazuru comenzaban a caminar.

- Nos vemos—se despidió.

* * *

En el castillo Minami, Inu Yasha, Harumi, Sango y Miroku se preparaban para iniciar su viaje de regreso al templo de la Gran Izumi.

Decidieron que lo mejor era volver rápido, de tal modo que no retrasaran más su misión, además de las enormes ganas que tenía el príncipe de volver a ver a Kagome.

- Muchas gracias por recibirnos en su castillo, señor Minami—agradeció Inu Yasha.

- No hay de qué, su majestad. Es más, fue un honor haberlos tenido a usted y sus compañeros aquí y, de cierta manera, aunque fuera mínima, ayudar con su causa—le dijo el terrateniente.

- También deseamos ayudarles, entregándoles alimentos y dos de nuestros caballos, de modo que su viaje no sea tan duro...—les dijo la esposa del terrateniente, mientras un par de jóvenes traían a los equinos – Lamentamos no poder darles algunos más, pero nuestros soldados están próximos a salir en una campaña... –

- No se preocupe por ello. De verdad estoy muy agradecido por todo esto—dijo el joven Taisho e hizo una reverencia.

- Les recomiendo que realicen su viaje rodeando la montaña, y no pasando a través de ella. Quizás sea un poco más largo, pero al ir en caballo el camino se les hará más corto—agregó Rin – También... quería pedirte un favor Inu Yasha... –

- ¿Dime? –

- ¿Podrías darle este obsequio y esta carta a Kagome?—le entró un pequeño paquete atado con una cinta y un sobre.

- Claro, no hay problema—contestó con una sonrisa.

- Les deseamos el mejor de los viajes—dijo Kotaro – Estaremos esperando el día en que necesite a nuestros soldados para derrotar al emperador... –

- El señor Tetsu Higurashi se encargará de hacérselo saber... Nuevamente, gracias por todo... –

- ¡Suerte!—dijo Rin, alegremente – Espero volver a verlos pronto—sonrió.

- También nosotros—dijo Sango, comenzando a salir del castillo, al igual que sus amigos, junto con los caballos y el alimento.

- Adiós—dijeron los Minami.

- Adiós—contestaron los viajeros.

* * *

Unas horas habían pasado ya desde la pelea entre Sara y Ren, y el mercado ya había cerrado, por lo que todos los comerciantes y compradores se dirigieron a realizar sus demás labores diarias. El clima había cambiado, tornándose a uno bastante frío. 

Las sacerdotisas se dirigieron a la cabaña de la señorita Arai, debido a que ya era hora de almorzar. Los cuatro disfrutaron de un agradable momento.

Cuando hubieron acabado, Kagome y Kazuru decidieron ir a revisar los alrededores, para cerciorarse de que no hubiese ninguna amenaza de ataque por parte de monstruos, en forma de venganza por los que habían sido purificados el día anterior. Iban preparadas con sus arcos y flechas, por si acaso llegaban a necesitarlas.

- ¿Percibes algo Kazuru?—preguntó la joven Higurashi.

- Nada aún—contestó, cerrando sus ojos e intentando sentir alguna presencia extraña.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña, Sara y Ren intentaban encender un brasero para entrar el calor, mas se dieron cuenta de que la leña no sería suficiente para hacerlo.

- ¿Podrías ir en busca de leña, por favor?—preguntó la chica.

- Está bien, no hay problema—contestó el joven, tomando un hacha y saliendo del lugar.

Se encaminó hacia el bosque, que era precisamente donde estaban las sacerdotisas.

En esos momentos, ellas se encontraban tomando un descanso bajo un árbol, intentando reponer energías luego de la búsqueda de monstruos.

Se mantuvieron unos momentos en silencio, el cual Kagome se encargó de romper.

- ¿Sabes algo, Kazuru...?—dijo la princesa.

- ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó la aludida.

- Algo extraño me ha sucedido... –

- ¿Qué es aquello? Claro, si se puede saber... –

En ese instante, Ren se encontraba a sólo unos pasos de Kagome y Kazuru. Al verlas, se escondió detrás de un arbusto, sin saber en realidad el por qué de su acción. Podría decirse que se trataba de un presentimiento.

- Lo que pasa es que he visto a alguien, el cual se parece mucho, quizás demasiado, a una persona que yo conocí en el pasado... –

- ¿Lo has visto aquí, en esta aldea? –

- Así es...—contestó algo pensativa – Es alguien a quien tú también has podido ver, además de conocer... –

- Dime ¿De quién se trata? –

- Del joven Ren... –

Al escuchar su nombre, el chico sintió un extraño escalofrío. Aún así, se mantuvo escondido, esperando que la princesa revelara algunos detalles más.

- Es increíble el parecido que tiene con aquella persona... Quien se supone falleció aquel fatídico día... El día del ataque al Palacio Real de los Taisho... –

- ¿A quién te refieres?—preguntó preocupada y curiosa a la vez.

- Me refiero a... –

Kagome estaba a punto de contestar, cuando un fuerte estrépito se escuchó en los alrededores. Alertadas por aquello, ambas se levantaron y comenzaron a observar por todos lados por si encontraban algo fuera de lo normal.

- Espérame aquí—dijo Kazuru – Tú vigila en este sector... Enseguida vuelvo –

- Está bien ¡Ten cuidado!—contestó la joven, mientras la otra sacerdotisa se internaba en medio del bosque.

Unos sonidos llegaron desde detrás de la chica, asustándola, pero también obligándola a tomar su arco y una flecha, y apuntarlo hacia donde aquel ruido provenía.

- ¿¡Quién está ahí!? Muéstrese en este instante o recibirá una de mis flechas...—dijo intimidante.

- Soy yo—dijo Ren, saliendo de entre los arbustos. Kagome suspiró aliviada.

- Que bueno que se trata de usted, joven Ren—dijo con una sonrisa – Pensé que podía ser un monstruo... Por cierto... ¿Qué hace con esa hacha? –

- Ah, esto—la dejó en el suelo – Sara me pidió que viniese a buscar leña para el brasero... –

- Ya veo... –

- Por cierto... Escuché que usted estaba hablando de mí, antes de que aquel estrépito sonara... –

- Ehm... olvídelo, no era nada importante—dijo, mientras dejaba su arco y carcaj en el suelo.

- Pues para mi sí tiene importancia... Usted estaba hablando de mí pasado... –

- Disculpe, debo ir a ayudar a Kazuru...—tomó sus armas y estaba a punto de irse, cuando Ren la tomó fuertemente por el brazo – ¡Suélteme! –

- No lo haré, hasta que me cuente la verdad... –

- ¡Me hace daño!—exclamó, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del joven.

- ¡Ya le dije que no lo haré! Dígame qué es lo que sabe sobre mí... –

- No es nada... Déjeme ir, por favor... –

- Miente... Yo escuché claramente que estaba a punto de decírselo a la sacerdotisa Kazuru...—arrastró a la joven, hasta que la acorraló en un árbol, sosteniendo con sus manos ambos brazos de la chica y haciendo que el árbol se encargara de inmovilizarla por la espalda.

- ¡¡No hay nada que deba decirle!! Además... no estoy totalmente segura de que lo que pienso sea verdad... Podría estar equivocada... –

- ¡Eso no me importa!—exclamó, ejerciendo más fuerza en su agarre y enterrando sus uñas en las extremidades de la chica, las cuales comenzaban a sangrar - ¡¡Te exijo que me digas lo que sabes!!—su voz denotaba lo enojado y desesperado que se encontraba por saber la verdad. Su mirada era tan fría como el hielo.

- ¡¡Basta!!—sus ojos derramaban lágrimas por el dolor.

- ¡¡Dime la verdad!! –

- ¡¡Detente, Sesshomaru!! –

Los ojos de Ren se abrieron sobremanera, mostrando la sorpresa que sentía. Kagome cubrió su boca con sus manos.

- ¿Sesshomaru?—preguntó Ren confundido, mientras todo comenzaba a darle vueltas y caía al suelo, inconsciente.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola! n.n Cómo están? Espero que bien :)

Seguramente muchos se sorprendieron de ver que ha aparecido Sesshomaru o.o Parece que no estaba muerto, sino que andaba de parranda... Aunque el pobre no recuerda nada de su pasado. Además, puede ser un simple error de Kagome, aunque si es así... podríamos decir que ella "metió la pata" o.o

Esta vez vengo rápidamente (ya que nos las 2:30 AM y debería estar durmiendo XDD) Así que no contestaré reviews... u.u Espero que me entiendan... Este es uno de los pocos momentos en que me puedo "escapar" del estudio para la PSU... Y prefiero publicar para que puedan seguir disfrutando del fic n.n

Además... el día de hoy (viernes) no voy a poder entrar al PC, ya que voy a estar preparándome para la noche, debido que es mi fiesta de graduación (ya que hace unos días terminé el último año de escolaridad en mi país Cuarto Medio). Es una ocasión muy importante para mí y espero disfrutarla n.n

Bueno, muchas gracias por estar siempre aquí, apoyándome con sus reviews o simplemente por leer n.n

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Déjenme revies con su opinión!!!

Cuídense mucho:D Espero verlos pronto! (no sé cuando tendré el próximo capítulo listo, porque solo llevo un par de líneas XD)

Adiós!

**Dany-Chan**

* * *

**Ya saben:**

Entren a** fotolog . com / dany (guión bajo) chan (guión bajo) draws , fotolog . com / (guión bajo) dany (guión bajo) chan (guión bajo) **y** kawaiidanychan . deviantart . com n.n**

**VISÍTENLOS!**


	33. Cap 32: Dolorosa Realidad

**- Aclaraciones:**

- Palabras -** Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ -** Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) -** Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora**

_**Disclaimer: **_Inu Yasha, Kagome y Cía., pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, y no a mí (menos los personajes que yo inventé, por razones obvias :P).

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 32: Dolorosa Realidad**

Cuando Kazuru volvió al lugar, pudo ver que Kagome estaba llorando desconsoladamente al lado de un Ren inconsciente. También se dio cuenta de las manchas de sangre que había en las mangas del kimono de la princesa.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?—preguntó preocupada, acercándose a la princesa.

- Él... me obligó... –

- ¿Te obligó a qué?—su rostro se tornó extremadamente serio, pensando lo peor.

- A... a decirle... la verdad...—contestó.

- ¿Qué verdad? –

- Que él en verdad es... él es... el príncipe... Sesshomaru... –

- No puede ser—su rostro mostraba increíble asombro.

- Pues sí puede ser... sino... él no estaría aquí... –

- Pe-pero... Él es... ¿Sesshomaru Taisho¿Co-cómo? –

- No tengo la menor idea... Se supone que él había muerto hace casi seis años... –

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, no sabiendo que hacer o decir.

- Será mejor que lo llevemos a la cabaña... No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre—dijo Kazuru – Además... debemos curar esas heridas en tus brazos... –

- Tienes razón—contestó Kagome, levantándose con lentitud.

Entre ambas tomaron al chico, con bastante dificultad (recuerde que su estado de salud no es óptimo n.nU) y se lo llevaron a su hogar.

La joven Higurashi pensó durante todo el camino qué haría con esta situación tan difícil que debía enfrentar. No sabía qué hacer.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Sara, bastante preocupada, se acercó rápidamente a ellas.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a Ren?—preguntó angustiada, ignorando las nuevas heridas de la princesa.

- Se desmayó en medio del bosque, mientras nosotras buscamos alguna señal de monstruos en los alrededores—explicó Kazuru, mientras Kagome bajaba su mirada.

- Entren. Lo mejor será recostarlo y que descanse—dijo la joven, a lo que las sacerdotisas obedecieron.

Luego de ello, Sara se preocupó de chico, mientras Kagome y Kazuru se quedaron sentadas en la habitación que se usaba como comedor.

- Iré en busca de unas vendas. Enseguida regreso...—dijo Kazuru levantándose, a lo que Kagome asintió.

La chica se quedó pensativa, viniendo a su mente algunas de las escenas vividas con Ren momentos antes.

- _Quizás cometí un error al decirle tan apresuradamente mi suposición... Puede que realmente no sea la verdad, aunque... Ciertamente se parece demasiado a él... Mejor dicho, es idéntico... Pero lo extraño es que aun se encuentre con vida... Él debió haber muerto hace mucho, en el Palacio Real..._—pensó.

- Aquí estoy—dijo Kazuru, haciendo ingreso a la habitación y sentándose a su lado – Curaré tus heridas...—empapó un paño con agua tibia, la cual contenía algunas hierbas medicinales, y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de los brazos de la princesa. Luego de ello, vendó las heridas, haciendo que la joven quedase con más vendas de las que ya tenía en su cuerpo – Listo—informó.

- Gracias—contestó, con una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa.

Momentos después, apareció Sara.

- Ren se encuentra descansando ahora—informó – Se ha quedado dormido... –

- Ya veo—dijo Kagome, evitando su mirada.

- Cuando se recuperó de su desmayo, se veía bastante alterado, por lo que tuve que darle una infusión para que se calmase... –

- Esa era la mejor alternativa—dijo Kazuru.

- Lo que me pregunto es... ¿Qué habrá sido lo que lo puso así...? –

La princesa no sabía si contárselo o no, pues no podía prever la reacción que tendría la chica ante la noticia.

- _¿Qué hago?—_se preguntó – _Si le cuento la verdad... Puede que ella esté feliz por que al fin el "joven Ren" sabe quién es en realidad, pero... ¿Y si ella en verdad no desea que él recuerde su pasado...? –_

- Vamos Kagome, hazlo...—le dijo Kazuru, como si adivinara sus pensamientos, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la joven en forma de apoyo.

- ¿Hacer qué?—preguntó Sara, confundida.

- Hay algo que debes saber Sara...—dijo Kagome – Algo bastante importante, pero... no sé cómo vayas a tomarlo... –

* * *

_Sentía como un gran peso lo aplastaba, dificultándole enormemente el poder respirar. Angustiado, comenzó a mover su cuerpo, mas este no le respondía satisfactoriamente, limitando enormemente sus movimientos._

_Usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, logró levantarse. Al hacerlo, vio como kilos de tierra volaban como polvo a su alrededor. Tosió, y luego se levantó, con evidente dificultad._

_- ¿Dónde estoy?—murmuró, confundido._

_Vio decenas de árboles a su alrededor, por lo que luego de unos segundos supuso que se encontraba en un bosque._

_- ¿Qué hago aquí?—se preguntó. _

_Apenas dio un paso, un fuerte dolor lo atacó, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Llevó sus manos a su costado, percatándose de que sangraba. Rompió una de las mangas de su vestimenta, para luego seguir cortándola en forma de largas cintas. Tomó todas ellas y, utilizándolas como precarias vendas, cubrió sus heridas._

_- _Por lo menos así ya no sangraré_...—pensó, algo aliviado._

_Recién en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que al lado del lugar donde anteriormente él se encontraba "sepultado vivo", había otros dos montículos de tierra. Esto le pareció extraño, y, lentamente, se acercó a ellos, retirando cuidadosamente la tierra que allí había._

_Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que a medida que "escarbaba", se encontraba con dos cuerpos. Y su asombro fue aún mayor al ver sus rostros._

_- Padre... Madre...—dijo en un hilo de voz – No puede ser... que estén... sin vida... –_

_Pasó bastante rato en que no volvió a emitir palabra alguna, mirando en dirección a los cuerpos, pero con su mente perdida en lo más recóndito de su alma._

_Pasaron unos minutos más y, sin previo aviso, se levantó. Buscó en los alrededores y encontró una pala._

_Ignorando completamente el mal estado de su cuerpo y mente, comenzó a excavar un gran hoyo en la tierra. Cuando acabó, cargó los cuerpos de sus padres y los depositó en el fondo del agujero, con extremo cuidado._

_- Espero que descansen en paz... Padre... Madre...—dijo una pequeña oración y comenzó a cubrir todo con tierra, sepultando a sus progenitores._

_Cuando hubo terminado, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, sólo guiado por sus instintos y deseos de salir pronto de aquel lugar._

_- Si me descubren, será mi fin... Debo irme de aquí... y llegar al lugar acordado... Es la única forma en que puedo salvarme...y saber si los demás también lograron escapar... –_

_Luego de aquello, pasaron muchos días en que siguió viajando en busca de su lugar de reunión. Recibió la ayuda de poca gente, debido al temor general de la población debido al reciente Golpe de Estado realizado por un hombre que se hacía llamar el nuevo emperador y a las represalias que pudiesen tomar sus soldados con cualquier persona que les pareciera "sospechosa"._

_A duras penas pudo proseguir con su camino, ayudándose a caminar con un bastón. Sin él, en cualquier momento podría caer al suelo y quizás nunca más levantarse. Lo único que realmente le daba ánimos para seguir era su meta, el destino al que debía llegar._

_- Debo ir al norte... debo ir al norte...—decía sin cesar, tanto en su mente como a través de sus labios._

_Días después, iba pasando frente a una aldea, la cual parecía estar habitada. A paso lento se acercó a ella, pretendiendo pedir algo de agua y comida para seguir con su camino._

_Hace varios días que la fiebre invadía su cuerpo, mas el joven había decidido no detenerse hasta lograr llegar a su destino._

_Unos segundos después, su cuerpo ya no dio más y cayó. Una joven aldeana, alarmada por esto, se acercó rápidamente a él._

_- ¿Joven, está usted bien?—preguntó preocupada - ¡Está ardiendo en fiebre!—exclamó, luego de tocar su frente. _

_- Debo ir al norte...—fue lo único que dijo, con la mirada perdida._

_- Lo llevaré a mi hogar ¿Puede caminar? –_

_En ese momento, el chico ya no pudo resistir más y se desmayó. En ese mismo instante, sus recuerdos se perdieron en lo más profundo de su mente._

* * *

- Lo que sea, dímelo—dijo Sara. 

- Está bien... Lo que sucede... es que... bueno... yo...—dijo Kagome.

- No te entiendo ¿Podrías ser algo más clara?—pidió con amabilidad.

- Lo-lo siento—se disculpó – Bueno, lo que sucede es que desde el momento en que vi la cara de Ren... pues... se me hizo bastante familiar, por así decirlo... –

- ¿Familiar¿A qué te refieres? –

- A que me parecía haber visto su rostro hace mucho tiempo... –

Un mal presentimiento invadió a Sara, pero aún así quería seguir escuchando lo que Kagome tenía que decir.

- Continúa... –

- Mejor dicho... Me pareció que Ren es muy parecido, por no decir igual, a una persona que yo conocí en el pasado... –

- N-no puede... ser... -

- Pues sí puede... y lo es, eso te lo puedo asegurar... Casi no tengo duda de que se trate de la misma persona –

- ¿Entonces tú conoces la verdadera identidad de Ren? –

- Así es—contestó con seguridad.

Unos segundos pasaron hasta que la señorita Arai se atrevió a hacer la pregunta de la que tanto temía, al mismo tiempo que anhelaba, saber la respuesta.

- ¿Quién es él... en verdad? –

- El joven que llegó a tu casa hace tantos años es... él es... –

- ¡Vamos, dilo ya!—la apremió.

- Su nombre es Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Taisho –

- ¿Taisho?—comenzó a reír – No puede ser. Me estás mintiendo—sus ojos denotaban el enojo que sentía en aquellos instantes.

- Yo no mentiría sobre un asunto tan serio—contestó mirándola directamente a los ojos – No soy esa clase de persona –

- Lo que dices no puede ser verdad. Si lo fuera... él sería... el ex-príncipe heredero al trono de Japón... –

- Y así es—contestó con seguridad.

- ¿Y cómo podrías saberlo tú, que eres una simple sacerdotisa?—preguntó despectivamente.

- No trates así a Kagome...—dijo Kazuru – Se nota que en realidad no sabes con quién estás hablando... –

- ¿Y con quién se supone que estoy hablando? En frente mío sólo veo a un par de sacerdotisas mentirosas...—dijo con ironía.

- Que tú no quieras aceptar la verdad no significa que nosotras estemos mintiendo—le dijo de forma fría.

Fuera de la cabaña, las nubes empezaban a juntarse y un viento extremadamente frío comenzó a correr, presagiando que pronto comenzaría a nevar o, en el mejor de los casos, a llover.

- Ya basta... No quiero que esto se convierta en una pelea... Sólo quería contarle la verdad, señorita Sara...—dijo Kagome.

- Ustedes quieren alejar a Ren de mí... Sí, definitivamente ese debe ser su plan –

- No nos malinterpretes—dijo Kazuru - ¿Por qué querríamos llevarnos a alguien en contra de su voluntad? Además, si así lo hubiésemos querido... ¿No crees que habría sido más fácil simplemente habernos marchado con él, en vez de traerlo aquí, luego de que se desmayara en el bosque? –

- Kazuru tiene toda la razón. Nuestra intención no es hacerle daño a nadie—dijo Kagome.

- ¡Pues sí que lo están haciendo!—exclamó enfadada y dolida - ¡Váyanse de esta casa ahora mismo¡Y de esta aldea también! –

- Pero... señorita Arai...—la forma en que la princesa se refería a ella denotaba que se estaba perdiendo la confianza entre ellas. (Y quien no le pasaría lo mismo, si te atacan verbalmente de ese modo, además de tratarte de mentirosa o.o...)

Relámpagos resonaron en el exterior de la vivienda, dando paso a una fuerte lluvia.

- No quiero volver a verlas... Nunca más... ¡Váyanse de aquí! –

- No sin antes hablar con el joven Ren...—dijo Kagome.

- ¡Jamás! Eso no te lo permitiré... Sólo meterás ideas extrañas en su mente las que harán que se vaya... –

Inesperadamente, alguien más apareció en la habitación.

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?—preguntó el joven, sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos. Se sentía algo mareado, lo que se podía notar en su inestable caminar.

- Ren...—los ojos de Sara se llenaron de lágrimas y se acercó a él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué estás así?—preguntó preocupado, apartándola con cuidado, pero aún sosteniéndola por los hombros.

- Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti ¿Sabes? Nunca querría hacerte daño... –

- Eso lo sé muy bien, no tienes para qué decírmelo... Después de todo, tú fuiste quien me acogió en su hogar cuando yo necesitaba ayuda... Y eso te lo agradezco y te lo agradeceré toda mi vida... –

- Joven Ren...—dijo Kagome, apenada por interrumpir aquella escena.

- Discúlpame por mi comportamiento en el bosque. No fue apropiado, menos contra una joven como tú. En ese momento perdí la cabeza y actué como un demente... –

- No se preocupe, no hay problema. Además... Entiendo como se sentía usted después de lo que le dije... No es algo menor... –

- ¿Qué fue lo que ella te dijo?—preguntó Sara, inquieta. Él se quedó en silencio, sin pronunciar palabra – ¿Acaso también trató de engañarte, como a mí? –

- Lo que me contó es la verdad, Sara...—contestó, soltando a la joven y mirándola directamente a los ojos – Al principio no pude aceptarlo, pero luego un sueño que acabo de tener, no me caben más dudas... Aunque sea difícil de creer y reconocer, yo en verdad soy...

- ¡No lo digas!—tapó sus oídos - ¡No quiero oírlo! –

- No puedes negar la verdad que tienes ante tus ojos... No es justo para ti, ni mucho menos para mí... –

- No me importa cómo te llames ni quien seas en realidad... Aún así, aunque tú no seas quien yo pensaba que eras, yo... yo te amo, Ren—confesó, acercándose a él y dándole un beso, el cual el chico no correspondió - ¿Po-por qué¿A-acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo...?—sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Discúlpame Sara... Yo te quiero, pero no de la manera en que tú te mereces... De verdad, te pido que me perdones... –

Un incómodo silencio invadió el ambiente, haciéndolo denso. Lo único que lo rompía a intervalos irregulares, eran los relámpagos.

- ¿Te... vas a ir... verdad?—preguntó acongojada.

- Eso es algo que no podría asegurarte en estos momentos—contestó.

- Tu familia ya no está... Yo soy la única persona que podría llamarse "familia" para ti... –

- Disculpen que los interrumpa... pero lo que acaba de decir la señorita Sara no es verdad...—dijo Kagome – Aún hay otro Taisho con vida... –

- Eso no puede ser... Todos fallecieron hace más de cinco años...—dijo, incrédula.

- Eso es lo que todo el mundo cree, pero no es la verdad... –

Un nuevo silencio rodeó a los jóvenes.

- ¿Quién eres tú en realidad¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?—preguntó el chico.

- Kagome Higurashi, para servirle, su alteza—contestó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, y luego sonrió.

- N-no puede ser...—dijo asombrado – La última vez que te vi eras tan sólo una niña... –

- ¿Quién es ella?—preguntó Sara, con cierto tono de celos en su voz.

- Es una princesa, la cual estaba comprometida con el príncipe Inu Yasha Taisho hace varios años—contestó Kazuru.

- ¿U-una princesa? No puede ser... –

- Disculpen por haber ocultado mi verdadera identidad, pero nadie de aquí debía descubrirla...—dijo Kagome – Además, jamás pensé que me encontraría con usted, príncipe Sesshomaru... –

- No te preocupes... de todos modos, me has ayudado a recuperar mis recuerdos y mi identidad—dijo, recordando el sueño que había tenido minutos antes – Gracias –

- No hay de qué. Fue un gusto haber podido serle de utilidad, su majestad –

- No me llames así. Se supone que legalmente no soy de la "casta real", o por lo menos no en esta época... –

- Aún así ¿Qué va a hacer, príncipe¿Se quedará aquí? –

- ¿Hacia dónde te diriges tú? –

- Debo volver al Templo de la Gran Izumi, donde estoy llevando a cabo un entrenamiento para incrementar mis poderes espirituales y así poder purificar la Perla de Shikon cuando llegue el momento de hacerlo. Además, debo reunirme con Inu Yasha y mis compañeros de viaje, los cuales fueron en búsqueda del Collar de la Pureza –

- ¿Podrías contarme una idea general de lo que ha sucedido en este último tiempo? –

- Claro. Con gusto lo haré... –

- Yo iré a preparar algo de té—dijo Kazuru – Señorita Arai, por favor acompáñeme –

- Esta bien...—contestó con desgano y sin brillo en sus ojos.

Kagome y Sesshomaru comenzaron a hablar sobre gran parte de las cosas que habían pasado en esos años, como la forma en que ella e Inu Yasha se encontraron, parte de su viaje, los planes que tenían para derrotar a Naraku, entre otras muchas cosas, pero sin grandes detalles para que su conversación no se extendiera demasiado.

En varias ocasiones Kazuru se encargó de traerles cosas para comer y beber, y también de mantener "entretenida" a Sara, de modo que su importante conversación no se viese mayormente interrumpida. Ésta duró varias horas, las cuales eran de crucial importancia para el príncipe.

Cuando se percataron de la hora que era—alrededor de medianoche—detuvieron su plática.

- Creo que lo mejor será ir a descansar ¿No lo cree usted?—preguntó Kagome.

- Tienes razón—contestó él – Te agradezco que me hayas contado todo. Es muy importante para mí saberlo... –

- No se preocupe, estoy para servirle, príncipe Taisho—hizo una reverencia.

- No me trates con tanta formalidad. Después de todo, por mucho tiempo no fui más que un simple aldeano. Llámame Sesshomaru –

- Está bien, Sesshomaru—sonrió – Entonces tú llámame Kagome—el chico asintió – Que duermas bien... –

- También tú—contestó, ingresando a su habitación.

La noche pasó, dando paso a un nuevo día. La lluvia había terminado hace horas, por lo que un sol resplandeciente iluminaba todo. Aún así, el día estaba bastante frío.

Kazuru fue la primera en despertar, por lo que decidió preparar el desayuno.

- _Me alegro de que al fin parte de los problemas se hayan solucionado_...—pensó_ – Sólo espero que la señorita Arai ya no siga causando problemas... En verdad es bastante molesta cuando se enoja... Y fui yo quién debió controlarla—_suspiró.

Minutos más tarde, Kagome y Sesshomaru despertaron, dirigiéndose hasta la habitación que se usaba como comedor

- Buenos días—dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Los recién llegados se sentaron a comer.

- ¿Y Sara?—preguntó Sesshomaru.

- Aún sigue dormida—contestó Kazuru.

- Dejémosla descansar. Ayer fue un día bastante difícil para ella –

- Eso es verdad—dijo la princesa.

- Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos lo antes posible, Kagome—dijo Kazuru – Debemos volver al templo. Presiento que Inu Yasha, Harumi, Sango y Miroku ya han emprendido su viaje de regreso –

- Tienes razón—contestó la joven – El asunto es... ¿Irás con nosotras, Sesshomaru? –

- Lo he pensado y he decidido que... no, no iré con ustedes... o no por ahora... –

- ¿A qué se debe? Pensé que querrías ver a tu hermano... –

- Así es, pero... Creo que lo mejor es que él no se entere aún de mi presencia. No quiero perturbarlo... Además, como me explicaste horas atrás, Inu Yasha y tú deben hacer una especie de Juramento ante los Dioses para rectificar el compromiso de aceptar y llevar a cabo su misión ¿No? –

- Sí, así es –

- Mientras antes se realice aquello, será mejor—acotó Kazuru – Es de vital importancia para la misión... –

- Pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que no quieras ir al templo?—preguntó Kagome, confundida.

- Temo que si aparezco allí... Inu Yasha me ceda su lugar... –

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- A que quizás mi hermano prefiera que yo tome el juramento en su lugar, llevando a cabo la misión... Sólo por haber sido el "heredero legítimo" al trono en el tiempo en que mi padre era emperador... –

- Aunque él quisiera hacer eso, no podría—intervino Kazuru – Él es el elegido, y ello no se puede cambiar. Es su destino –

- De todos modos, prefiero que él no sepa que estoy vivo... no aún... –

- Entiendo... Entonces... ¿Quieres que mantenga tu existencia en secreto?—preguntó Kagome.

- Sí. Yo me quedaré en esta aldea... hasta que vengan por mí, luego de que terminen con sus asuntos en el templo. Hasta ese momento, no quiero que le cuentes a nadie sobre mí... –

- Está bien. Así lo haremos... aunque... me será muy difícil ocultarle algo de tanta importancia a Inu Yasha... –

- Lo sé. Pero te lo pido encarecidamente –

- No te preocupes. Prometo que de mis labios no saldrá ni una sola palabra hasta el momento adecuado, cuando vuelva a esta aldea junto con los demás... –

- Gracias... –

- No hay de qué—sonrió – Lo importante es que tú te encuentres a salvo... –

- De ello no debes preocuparte. Seguiré mi vida como Ren hasta que tú y los demás vengan a esta aldea –

- Entonces, Kazuru y yo nos iremos ahora mismo de aquí... –

- Iré a arreglar mis cosas—dijo la sacerdotisa Tsukishirô y salió de la habitación.

- Yo también lo haré—se levantó – Con permiso...—siguió a Kazuru.

Mientras que las jóvenes alistaban sus pertenencias Sara despertó, encontrándose con Sesshomaru en el comedor.

- Buenos días—dijo el chico.

- Buenos días—contestó ella, cabizbaja y evitando su mirada.

- Sara... hay algo que debo decirte... –

- Dime Ren... perdón, Su Majestad Sesshomaru –

- No te preocupes. Puedes llamarme Ren... –

- Está bien...—dijo, aún esquiva – ¿Qué tienes que decirme? –

- Que me quedaré en esta aldea por un tiempo más... –

- ¿E-en serio?—preguntó, con un pequeño tono de ilusión en su voz.

- Así es –

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás? –

- Estaré aquí hasta que Kagome, Inu Yasha y sus compañeros de viaje vuelvan por mí... –

- Ya... veo... –

El silencio invadió la habitación, hasta que las sacerdotisas entraron a ella, junto con todo su "equipaje".

- Buenos días, señorita Arai—dijo Kagome.

- Buenos días—contestó, levantándose y saliendo del lugar.

- Creo que me odia...—susurró con tristeza y bajó la mirada.

- No te preocupes—le contestó Kazuru, en voz baja – Si es lo suficientemente madura, ya se le pasará... No puede odiarte sólo por decir la verdad... –

- Tienes razón—sonrió.

- ¿Ya están listas?—preguntó Sesshomaru.

- Sí—contestaron ambas.

Los tres salieron de la cabaña, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la aldea.

- ¿No desean despedirse de nadie?—preguntó el chico.

- Entre más rápido nos vayamos, mejor...—dijo Kazuru.

- Si los aldeanos preguntan por nosotras, diles que debíamos volver rápido al templo, debido a que teníamos asuntos importantes que atender allí, por favor—le pidió Kagome a Sesshomaru – También... ¿Podrías agradecerle a la señorita Sara por habernos recibido en su casa? Creo que no podré hacerlo en persona... –

- Yo se lo diré—contestó éste.

- Gracias—sonrió.

- Bien Kagome, es hora de irnos—dijo Kazuru – Adiós, su majestad Sesshomaru—hizo una reverencia.

- Adiós señorita Kazuru—contestó, mientras ella comenzaba a caminar.

- Cuídate mucho, por favor...—le pidió la princesa.

- No te preocupes por ello. Estaré bien... –

- Eso espero—se quedó en silencio unos segundos – Intentaré volver lo antes posible con Inu Yasha y los demás, para que pronto puedas ver a tu hermano... –

- Esta bien—contestó – Creo que si no te apresuras, tendrás que viajar sola de regreso al templo...—indicó, a lo que Kagome se volteó y se percató de que Kazuru ya estaba a una buena distancia de ella.

- ¡No seas mala Kazuru¡Espérame!—exclamó.

- Que tengas un buen viaje—le deseo.

- Gracias. Nos vemos, adiós—se despidió y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a Kazuru, pero sus heridas no le permitieron seguir avanzando a mucha velocidad, por lo que un par de minutos después logró llegar a donde ella se encontraba.

Kagome alzó su mano, despidiéndose de Sesshomaru por última vez y, de este modo, el viaje de regreso de las jóvenes comenzó.

Mientras todo aquello ocurría, Inu Yasha y su grupo continuaban con su viaje, con el mismo destino que las sacerdotisas: el templo de la Gran Izumi. No habían tenido mayores contratiempos, por lo que esperaban pronto llegar, sobretodo gracias a los caballos que la familia de Rin les había facilitado.

Como los Minami les habían recomendado, rodearon la montaña en vez de pasar a través de ella, de modo que el viaje no se les hizo tan complicado ni tortuoso como la vez anterior.

En el camino se detuvieron en algunas aldeas para poder descansar adecuada y tranquilamente, pero no se quedaron en ellas más de una noche.

De esta forma, su viaje continuó hasta que llegó el momento en que sólo les faltaba un día para llegar al templo.

- _Ya falta poco para volver a verte, Kagome...—_pensó Inu Yasha.

- Es hora de preparar la cena, así que cada quien ya sabe que hacer—dijo Sango, tomando una olla.

Los demás asintieron y cada uno fue a realizar su labor. La de Inu Yasha y Miroku consistía en ir en busca de leña y luego hacer la fogata, y la de Sango y Harumi en preparar los alimentos. En ocasiones, la sacerdotisa se encargaba de buscar algún ingrediente silvestre que Sango le pedía.

Cuando cada quien terminó con lo que debía hacer, la cena estuvo lista y todos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata para comer tranquilamente y conversar con los demás.

Luego de un rato, todos acabaron y se dispusieron a dormir, mas un fuerte estrépito se escuchó en los alrededores.

- ¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Harumi, preocupada.

- Se oyó como el alarido de un monstruo—dijo Sango, con expresión sombría.

- Tenía que aparecer justo cuando íbamos a dormir...—bufó Miroku.

- No nos queda otra alternativa que enfrentarlo—dijo Inu Yasha, tomando a Tetsusaiga y acercándose hacia donde el ruido era más fuerte. Los demás tomaron sus armas y lo siguieron.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, se dieron cuenta que eran ocho monstruos en total los que allí se encontraban.

- Este es el plan...—dijo el príncipe, llamando la atención de los jóvenes – Cada uno de nosotros acabará con dos de ellos ¿De acuerdo? –

- ¡Sí!—contestaron Harumi, Sango y Miroku.

- Entonces ¡A pelear! –

Los chicos se lanzaron al ataque, sorprendiendo a las criaturas en un primer momento, mas ello no duró mucho, contraatacando éstos con bastante fuerza luego de la primera impresión. Aún así, las habilidades de los jóvenes eran superiores a las de los monstruos, por lo que no les fue muy difícil acabar con ellos.

- Bien... hemos terminado—dijo Miroku, secando algo de sudor de su frente.

- Ahora podemos ir a dormir tranquilos—dijo Sango.

- Espero que nada más nos moleste—dijo Harumi.

- Ojala que así sea...—dijo Inu Yasha, mientras todos comenzaban a alejarse de allí, rumbo al lugar donde habían montado su "campamento".

Luego de esta "interrupción" producida por los monstruos, todos se recostaron y, minutos después, se durmieron.

Durante los días en que Inu Yasha, Harumi, Sango y Miroku estuvieron viajando, Kagome y Kazuru siguieron con su camino hacia el templo. Éste había sido bastante difícil para ellas, debido a todas las heridas de sus cuerpos, las cuales les impedían moverse con libertad y normalidad.

Para su suerte, algunas veces uno que otro viajero que iba en carreta se ofrecía a llevarlas, lo cual era un alivio enorme para las jóvenes, además de que les permitía cubrir más trayecto en menor tiempo.

Ya llevaban unos cuatro días de viaje, cuando se percataron que estaban cerca del templo. Según sus predicciones, llegarían allí al día siguiente, lo cual las alegró mucho.

- _Ya falta poco... para que pueda volver a ver a Inu Yasha_—pensó Kagome, con una sonrisa, mientras veía el atardecer.

Un nuevo día llegó, bastante anhelado por los jóvenes ya que sería en el cual se reunirían con sus seres queridos, después de semanas de no verse.

Cada uno de los grupos se levantó, desayunó e inició su viaje. Las primeras en llegar al lugar fueron Kagome y Kazuru.

Una de las sacerdotisas del templo, al darse cuenta de que las jóvenes estaban allí, fue enseguida a avisarle a Izumi. Ésta pidió que las chicas fueran al salón principal y ellas así lo hicieron.

- Tanto tiempo sin verlas—dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa – Pasen y siéntense –

- Es un gusto volver a verla, Gran Izumi—dijo Kagome e hizo una reverencia.

- Igualmente—contestó y tras un momento de silencio continuó – Parece que su misión no resultó nada fácil, por lo que puedo apreciar—observó directamente las vendas que portaban las jóvenes en sus cuerpos.

- Pues... no—contestó Kagome, con una gota en su cabeza – _Además de traer acontecimientos inesperados..._—pensó.

- ¿Ya llegaron Harumi y los demás, Gran Izumi?—preguntó Kazuru.

- No, aún no, pero... Estoy segura de que pronto lo harán—contestó – De ello no deben preocuparse, aunque... Lamento informarte que tengo una mala noticia para ti, Kagome... –

- ¿De qué se trata?—preguntó ésta, preocupada.

- Hasta el momento mismo en que vayas a realizar el Sagrado Juramento, no podrás ver a Inu Yasha... –

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Hola! Cómo están el día de hoy? Espero que bien!

Les deseo una Feliz Navidad (con un día de atraso XD) y un Próspero Año Nuevo:D Ojala que la pasen muy bien en estos días n.n

Ojala que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n Me demoré más de la cuenta en publicarlo por 2 razones:

1.- Debía estudiar para la PSU (la cual ya rendí y espero que me haya ido bien :S Los resultados los sabré recién el 8 de Enero x.x!)

2.- Esta es la segunda versión del capítulo 32 XD Con esto me refiero a que había escrito este cap, pero la primera versión no me gustó (ni a mi lectora oficial (Kazu-San) tampoco n.nU), por lo que reescribí algunas partes y agregué otras, dando como resultado el capítulo que acaban de leer n.n

Aparte de esto, quiero dar algunas explicaciones por si hay algunas actitudes de los personajes (específicamente Sesshomaru) que no hayan entendido o hayan encontrado "extrañas":

- La razón por la que Sesshomaru habla tanto (en comparación con su actitud del pasado, bastante callada, seria y fría), se debe a que él ha cambiado radicalmente en esos 5-6 años. Esto es porque pasó de ser quien estaba por sobre todos los demás (como príncipe heredero al trono), a ser un simple aldeano del montón, por así decirlo. Perdió todo el poder que tenía y la consciencia de éste, por lo que no le hizo falta. Además, su vida pasó a ser bastante dura, así que esto, más la pérdida de memoria, gatilló su cambio de personalidad. Se podría decir que ahora es un poco más humilde n.n

- Lo que el príncipe deje que Kagome lo llame Sesshomaru (por que sólo ella puede llamarle así, o por lo menos por el momento...), es porque le tiene confianza debido a que fue ella quién le ayudó a recuperar sus recuerdos e identidad. Además, es la única persona "conocida" (del pasado) que ve en tanto tiempo, así que siente cierto grado de "cercanía" con ella.

Espero que aquellas explicaciones los hayan dejado conformes :) Ahora paso a contestar sus reviews n.n:

* * *

** - Meryinustar**: Hola :)! Que bueno que encuentres interesante la historia n.n Espero que en este capítulo lo sea aún más! Cuídate! Nos vemos :D!

**- Kagome Katherine**: Hola n.n Estoy bien, gracias :) Me alegra que creas que el fic se pone cada vez mejor n.n

Exrañaba tus reviews :( Pero me da gusto ver que has regresado n.n Cuídate mucho! Nos vemos! Adiós!

- **Eternal Vampire**: Hola! Muchas gracias n.n Sí, disfrute mucho de mi fiesta de graduación, realmente la pasé muy bien :D Y en la ceremonia de graduación (la del colegio) lloré muuucho XDD Creo que nunca había llorado tanto en mi vida o.o Pero de todos modos, era una situación que lo ameritaba (o eso creo n.nU) Además de que ya no soy más una "colegiala" XD sino que estoy en una etapa "intermedia": no soy colegiala ni universitaria XD

Y no hay de qué por haberte dedicado el capítulo n.n Espero que eso te haya hecho feliz :D

Respecto al fic, tenías razón: era Sesshomaru n.n Sobre tu duda, pues... por lo que pudiste leer, di a entender (más bien dicho, lo dejé bien claro n.nU) que a él no le gusta Sara, aunque estará con ella por el tiempo que se quede en la aldea. Aún no se sabe si se reencontrará con Rin o, incluso, si la recuerda, ya que acaba de recobrar la memoria y sus recuerdos no están completos del todo. Es un proceso gradual que esperemos se complete antes de que Kagome y los demás vuelvan por él n.n

Y respecto al dibujo... aún no lo termino (lo sé, soy una floja u.u) Está en blanco y negro, pero cuando lo coloree te lo enviaré a ti y a quien quiera verlo n.n

Bueno, cuídate mucho! (creo que me excedí bastante en el largo de mis explicaciones XDD) Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo! Nos vemos, adiós!

**- Yeuss**: Hola n.n Ya extrañaba tus reviews, pero me alegra que hayas regresado :D Comprendo tu desaparición, pues a todos se nos viene una sobrecarga de cosas a fin de año n.nU Así que no te preocupes :)

Me hace feliz que pienses que mi fic es interesante n.n Respecto a los cambios de escena del cap 30, pues me costó un poco hacerlos... y que la historia no perdiera continuidad o.o Me alegra que me hayan quedado bien y no haya sido finalmente una gran confusión XD

Gracias por tu apoyo constante y comprensión por la demora en subir los capítulos n.n Siempre es muy bien recibido :D Por lo menos, ahora estoy en vacaciones, así que espero poder todos los días escribir y publicar más seguido (por lo menos poder respetar el plazo de las dos semanas n.nU, si no es que me demoro menos :D)

Gracias por tus deseos de suerte en la PSU n.n Espero que me haya ido bien y logre entrar a la carrera y universidad que quiero :)

Cuídate mucho! Y espero que te vaya muy bien n.n Nos vemos, adiós!

**- K-mila-chan**: Holas:D He estado bien, gracias n.n Espero que tu también lo estes :)

No te preocupes por el tiempo que ha pasado... lo importante es que estés aquí, leyendo mi fic y dándome tu apoyo como lectora n.n Eso realmente lo aprecio mucho :) Además, yo entiendo que tengas muchas que hacer (como ese viaje, en el cual espero que te haya ido muy bien n.n), pero que te des un tiempo para leer esta historia, me hace feliz :D

Gracias por tus felicitaciones n.n Espero que con este capítulo te haya quedado algo más claro lo de Sesshomaru, sino... dime exactamente cuál es tu duda y te la explicaré en un mail n.n

Inu Yasha y Kagome están a punto de juntarse, lo malo es que hay algo que se los impide :( Ya verás qué es en el próximo capítulo n.n

Lamento la demora (fueron alrededor de 3 semanas entre capítulo y capítulo...), pero espero que te guste este tanto como los anteriores!

Gracias por decirme que soy la mejor... Eso realmente me hace sonrojar n///n

Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo pata ti también :D Ojala que la pases muy bien! Cuídate mucho! Espero verte pronto por aquí! Adiós!

He finalizado con la contestación de reviews n.n Y es hora de que me vaya (como acostumbro, estoy publicando tarde XDD—cerca de las 3 AM—. Es una mala costumbre, pero generalmente a esta hora es cuando termino los capítulos –en realidad los acabo como a las 1:30 AM, pero me demoro una hora y media en contestar reviews y editar el cap XDD—)

Vuelvo a desearles una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo a todos y cada uno de ustedes n.n Ojala que la pasen muy bien y compartan con su familia y amigos :)

Cuídense mucho! Suerte en todo!

Adiós!

**...-:Dany-Chan:-...**

* * *

Entren a** fotolog . com / dany (guión bajo) chan (guión bajo) draws , fotolog . com / (guión bajo) dany (guión bajo) chan (guión bajo) **y** kawaiidanychan . deviantart . com n.n**

**VISÍTENLOS! **(podrán encontrar dibujos relativos a **"Oportunidad de Vivir"** y algunos otros hechos por mí n.n)


	34. Cap 33: Preparativos

**- Aclaraciones:**

- Palabras -** Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ -** Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) -** Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora**

**_Disclaimer: _**La serie Inu Yasha no me pertenece, como muchos de ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta XDD

**

* * *

**

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 33: Preparativos**

El rostro de Kagome mostró confusión luego de la noticia dada por la Gran Izumi.

- ¿No podré ver a Inu Yasha¿Por qué?—preguntó la joven, extrañada.

- Eso se debe a que el ritual del Sagrado Juramento exige que los elegidos no se vean por cierto periodo de tiempo antes de que éste sea realizado—explicó Izumi – Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero fue algo de lo que me enteré hace algunos días, leyendo unos viejos pergaminos... –

- No se preocupe... Entiendo—mintió. La verdad era que no lo entendía, pero en esos momentos no se atrevía a preguntar.

- Sé lo mucho que deseas verlo, pero supongo que tú no querrás que él te vea con todas esas vendas ¿no? –

- Así es... No quiero preocuparlo...—su tono de voz no se notaba del todo convencido.

- De todos modos, intentaré que el tiempo de espera no sea demasiado, pero sí el adecuado para que puedas curar bien tus heridas y estés en perfectas condiciones para el día del juramento –

- Está bien... Disculpe ¿Puedo retirarme a descansar?—preguntó, con una mirada algo sombría.

- Claro que puedes hacerlo. Kazuru, tú también deberías tomar un descanso, después de tan agotador viaje de regreso que han tenido—dijo la mujer – _Luego te daré más detalles de todo esto, Kagome..._—pensó.

- Tiene usted razón. Con su permiso, me retiro—hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la suya.

Kagome hizo lo mismo, caminando por los pasillos hasta su cuarto, entrando a él y luego de ello recostándose sobre el futón. Luego de ello, suspiró.

- Realmente quiero ver a Inu Yasha...—susurró afligida – _Pero quizás lo mejor sea que no me vea de esta manera..._—levantó su brazo, haciendo que la manga de su kimono se deslizara a través de él y permitiese ver las vendas que cubrían su extremidad – _No quiero darle preocupaciones innecesarias... Debo cuidarme lo más posible para que cuando me vea, ya esté mucho mejor y sin todas estas vendas, aunque... no entiendo la razón por la cual no puedo verlo... Luego le pediré a la Gran Izumi que me lo explique mejor..._ –

Una media hora después, Inu Yasha, Harumi, Sango y Miroku llegaron al templo. La sacerdotisa y el príncipe fueron los primeros en bajar de su caballo.

- ¡Al fin hemos llegado!—exclamó Harumi, alegremente.

- Es verdad... fue un largo viaje de ida y regreso—dijo Sango, bajando del equino, junto con Miroku.

- Hace bastante frío...—dijo Inu Yasha – Entremos antes de que nos congelemos—sugirió, a lo que todos asintieron e hicieron ingreso al templo.

Apenas pusieron un pie dentro de él, Izumi salió a su encuentro.

- Bienvenidos sean al templo—les dijo la mujer con una sonrisa – Pasemos al salón principal, o si no podrían pescar un resfriado con este clima...—les indicó y los demás la siguieron - ¿Qué tal estuvo su viaje¿Muy complicado? –

- Más o menos—contestó Inu Yasha.

- Los días en que tuvimos que atravesar la montaña fueron bastante difíciles—explicó Harumi—, sobretodo porque nos encontramos con varias tormentas de nieve, pero lo demás no lo fue tanto... excepto el pasar la prueba para conseguir el Collar de la Pureza –

- ¿En clase de lugar se encontraba, finalmente?—preguntó con curiosidad.

- En una cueva—contestó Sango.

- En ella nos encontramos con unas elfas, llamadas Aya y Chizu, las cuales nos lanzaron alguna especie de hechizo, con el cual nos hicieron "soñar" con nuestros peores miedos, pero pudimos superarlo...—dijo Harumi y sonrió – _Con algo de ayuda, pero logramos hacerlo_—pensó y una gota apareció en su cabeza.

- ¿Tienen con ustedes el Collar?—preguntó Izumi.

- Sí—contestó Inu Yasha – Aquí está—lo saco de entre sus vestimentas y lo hizo colgar de su mano, de modo que todos los presentes pudiesen verlo.

- Es hermoso... más de lo que imaginé. Además, despide un aura llena de energía pura...—dijo pensativa – ¿Puedo tomarlo? –

- Claro que sí—se lo entregó – Estará mejor en sus manos... –

- Gracias—lo tomó con delicadeza – Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de verlo, excepto en algunas ilustraciones de algunos pergaminos...—se quedó un momento en silencio – Yo me encargaré de guardarlo en un lugar seguro hasta el día de la ceremonia del Sagrado Juramento—hubo un momento de silencio – Será mejor que vayan a descansar ahora... A la hora de la cena me cuentan todos los detalles de su viaje—sonrió.

- Con su permiso—dijeron los cuatro jóvenes, comenzando a retirarse.

- Inu Yasha, deseo hablar contigo un momento... –

- Está bien—contestó el aludido, bastante extrañado, permaneciendo en el salón, mientras los demás salían.

- Acércate... es algo serio lo que debo decirte—el chico obedeció – Se trata de Kagome... –

- ¡¿Qué le sucedió a ella?!—preguntó, bastante alterado.

- Cálmate... No es sobre algún tipo de daño físico de lo que tengo que hablarte—le dijo con tono conciliador aunque ocultando, de cierta forma, la verdad, ya que Kagome sí estaba herida.

- ¿De qué se trata, entonces?—preguntó, algo más tranquilo

- Sé que esta noticia no te va a gustar para nada, pero lamento decirte que no podrás ver a Kagome hasta el día en que se celebre el juramento... –

- ¿Q-qué?—preguntó, desconcertado – Después de tanto tiempo sin verla... ¿Por qué?—preguntó, con un marcado disgusto en su voz. Aquello no le gustaba nada.

- Verás... Buscando en unos pergaminos que trataban sobre el Sagrado Juramento hace algunos días, encontré cierta información de los procedimientos que debían llevarse a cabo antes de realizar la ceremonia... Y entre ellos, estaba uno que decía que los elegidos no debían verse en el lapso de, al menos, cinco días antes de la ceremonia. De este modo, aumentará la necesidad de verse de ambos y, con ello, la pureza de sus corazones. Esto ayudara a que, en su debido momento, la elevación de sus almas hacia los dioses sea más fácil de realizar, y asegurará su regreso a la tierra luego de que hayan acabado...—explicó – Además, he pensado que como ustedes no se han visto en un largo tiempo, el grado de pureza será más alto... –

- Así que de eso se trata...—dijo, pensativo.

- Sí... De verdad es una pena que tanto tú cómo Kagome no puedan verse, pero es algo realmente necesario para poder asegurar que la ceremonia sea llevada a cabo con éxito –

- ¿Kagome ya está enterada de esto? –

- Poco antes de que llegaras se lo comenté –

- Ya veo... ¿Cómo lo tomó? –

- No muy bien... Ella también tenía muchos deseos de verte... –

- Me lo imaginé—su rostro mostró una sonrisa algo melancólica – Disculpe, pero... ¿Puedo retirarme? –

- Claro. Aprovecha cuanto puedas para descansar... –

- Con su permiso—hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

Mientras caminaba a través de los pasillos en dirección a su habitación, se encontró con Sango.

- ¿Vas a descansar?—preguntó la chica.

- Así es...—contestó él, y luego suspiró.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Inu Yasha? –

- La Gran Izumi me acaba de decir que no puedo ver a Kagome hasta el día en que se celebre el Sagrado Juramento... –

- ¿Po-por qué?—preguntó, bastante sorprendida. El chico le explicó lo mismo que la sacerdotisa le había dicho minutos antes – Ya veo... Iré a ver a Kagome y luego te daré noticias de ella ¿De acuerdo? –

- Está bien. Gracias—sonrió.

- Nos vemos luego, entonces...—dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

- Nos vemos—el príncipe continuó con su camino.

Mientras tanto, Kagome aún seguía recostada en el futón, reflexionando sobre su situación actual.

- _Bueno, creo que debo relajarme un poco... Dormir ayudaría..._—se acurrucó – _Pero... creo que debo ponerme ropa más adecuada para poder hacerlo_... _Este kimono no es lo más apropiado para descansar...—_una gota apareció en su cabeza y se levantó, dirigiéndose al armario en busca de un kimono más cómodo, de esos que se usan para dormir.

Se desprendió de la vestimenta que portaba en esos momentos, quedando a la vista su juvenil cuerpo cubierto de aquellas horribles vendas. Se encontraban tanto en brazos como piernas, manos, pies, en la frente y parte del abdomen, dejando sólo pocas partes con la piel descubierta y sin lastimaduras.

Inesperadamente, alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Quién es?—preguntó la princesa, buscando rápidamente aquel kimono-pijama para que nadie se percatara de los vendajes.

- Soy yo, Sango—dijo ésta, alegremente – Voy a pasar... –

- ¡E-espera un momento!—exclamó nerviosa la chica, buscando desesperadamente en el armario.

Demasiado tarde. La joven Higurashi entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- ¡Hola Kag...—interrumpió sus palabras y se llevó las manos a la boca, en señal de asombro y terror a la vez.

- Sa-Sango, esto no es lo que parece...—dijo la chica, buscando algo con qué cubrir su cuerpo.

- ¡Kagome¿Qué te sucedió?—preguntó muy preocupada, acercándose rápidamente a su hermana menor. Apenas podía contener las lágrimas por ver a la joven de aquella manera.

- Sango, no llores por favor... Estas... son sólo heridas, nada más que eso... –

- ¿Qué te pasó? No estaré tranquila ni me iré de aquí hasta que me cuentes la verdad...—su mirada cambió a una muy decidida.

- Está bien...—suspiró – Me pongo el kimono y te lo cuento todo... –

Volvió a buscar en el armario, hasta que dio con la prenda que buscaba, poniéndosela enseguida. Sango se sentó al lado de una pequeña mesa que había en un rincón de la habitación, esperando a que su hermana acabara.

- Listo...—dijo Kagome, acercándose a Sango.

- Cuéntame qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente... –

- Bueno, verás... la Gran Izumi nos pidió a Kazuru y a mi ir en una misión, ya que al templo había llegado una carta, la cuál decía que aquella villa era atacada por monstruos hace algún tiempo. Ambas aceptamos esa misión, por lo que viajamos a aquel lugar, para derrotar a las criaturas malignas...—se detuvo un momento.

- Continúa—la apremió. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué clase de situación tuvo que enfrentar la chica para quedar en aquel estado.

- Cuando llegamos a la aldea, vimos que parte de ésta se hallaba destruida por los ataques de los monstruos. Luego de ello, nos dirigimos a la cabaña del jefe de la aldea, para analizar la situación y, después de eso, con Kazuru comenzamos a preparar todo para acabar con aquellos monstruos y le advertimos a los aldeanos que no debían salir de sus hogares, o podrían resultar heridos—se detuvo, y luego continuó – Llegó el anochecer y aparecieron las criaturas malignas... Al principio eran unas pocas, pero luego llegaron más y más, volviéndose bastante complicado el panorama... –

- Ya veo... Sigue, por favor –

- Bueno, comenzamos a combatir contra ellos... lo cual fue bastante difícil. Pero todo se puso peor cuando uno de los aldeanos, llamado Hayao, sin seguir nuestras recomendaciones, se presentó en el campo de batalla. Un monstruo se abalanzo hacia él, con la intención de asesinarlo. Lo hubiese logrado, de no haber sido por otro de los habitantes de la aldea, llamado Ren, quien, saliendo de la barrera que cubría a la villa, logró salvarlo...—respiró profundamente.

- Que imprudente fue ese Hayao...—dijo Sango, con un mohín de disgusto.

- ...Pero la calma no duró mucho—continuó—, ya que la misma criatura intentó atacarlos nuevamente, a lo que le lancé una flecha y lo purifiqué. Me acerqué a ellos para protegerlos, acabando con cada uno de los monstruos que se nos acercaban. Les ordené que se resguardaran en la aldea. Así lo hicieron, pero el joven Ren no lo logró. Gran parte de las criaturas malignas comenzaron a acercarse a él, así que lancé una piedra a uno de ellos, llamando la atención de todos, menos de uno, el tomó por el cuello a Ren y luego, en un acto desesperado, lancé una onda de poder espiritual, acabando con gran parte de los monstruos. Aún así... no acabé con el que tenía en sus manos al joven... además, ya no me quedaba casi nada de energía, por lo que me arrastré por el suelo hasta llegar cerca de ellos y disparé una flecha, purificando a la criatura maligna... –

- ¿Qué sucedió después¿Acabaron con todos los monstruos? –

- Lentamente, me acerqué al joven Ren, intentando ver cómo se encontraba. Cuando al fin logré alcanzarlo, me percaté de que un monstruo, el cual portaba bombas en su cinto, se acercaba peligrosamente a nosotros. Disparé la última flecha que me quedaba, dándole precisamente a los explosivos, por lo que la onda expansiva lanzó lejos a Ren y a mí. En ese momento... perdí la consciencia... y luego desperté en una de las cabañas de la aldea, cuando ya todo había acabado... –

- Ya veo... Así que eso fue lo que sucedió... Eso explica todas tus heridas... –

- _Sin contar las que me hizo Sesshomaru al decirle su verdadera identidad, creo que sí...—_pensó.

- De todos modos, aquello fue muy, pero muy peligroso... la Gran Izumi no debió haberlas a una misión con tal dificultad, o por lo menos, no sólo a ustedes, sino que a unas cuantas sacerdotisas más... –

- Ella no tenía cómo saber la verdadera cantidad de monstruos que habría en ese lugar... no es su culpa... –

- Bueno, será como tú digas... Por cierto ¿cuándo regresaron al templo?—preguntó, refiriéndose a Kazuru y Kagome.

- Sólo minutos antes de que llegaras... Es verdad... ¿Cómo está Inu Yasha?—preguntó preocupada. (Recién ahora viene a acordarse de él... n.nU Será por la impresión que se llevó al darse cuenta de que Sango descubrió sus heridas... o.o)

- Él se encuentra descansando ahora... Hace unos minutos Izumi-sama le dijo que él y tú no podrían verse hasta el día de la ceremonia... –

- Es verdad—bajó la mirada – Lo que más deseo es verlo, pero nos lo prohibieron... Todo sea por el buen resultado del juramento—suspiró.

- Ya verás que todos tus sacrificios serán recompensados... Todo esto es por una buena causa y lo sabes...—le dijo, intentado animarla.

- Tienes razón... Por cierto, te pido que por favor no le digas a Inu Yasha sobre mis heridas... No quiero preocuparlo innecesariamente... –

- Justamente él me pidió que viniera a verte para que le contara cómo te encontrabas... –

- No le cuentes nada, por favor... Te prometo que haré mis mayores esfuerzos para que éstas heridas se curen pronto, pero... no le digas nada... –

- Está bien... No le contaré nada sobre esto... –

- Gracias—sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su hermana.

- De nada—hizo lo mismo que Kagome – Bueno... creo que será mejor que me vaya a descansar. Tú también deberías hacerlo –

- Sí, no te preocupes por ello, lo haré –

- Entonces, nos vemos después—se levantó, acarició la cabeza de la chica y empezó a salir de la habitación.

- Adiós, Sango-chan –

Las horas pasaron, oscureciéndose el cielo completamente y faltando poco para la cena. Kagome durmió durante todo ese lapso de tiempo. Realmente estaba muy cansada, lo que seguramente se debía al agotador viaje de regreso por el cuál había tenido que pasar, junto con Kazuru.

La joven Higurashi despertó, al escuchar unos insistentes golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

- A-adelante...—dijo, con voz adormilada – Izumi-dono, es usted...—se levantó rápidamente, mientras la mujer ingresaba al cuarto.

(Quizás ustedes se pregunten por qué Kagome llama a Izumi, "Izumi-dono". Bueno, eso se debe a que descubrí que el sufijo "-dono" se utiliza para demostrar aún más respeto que el sufijo "-sama". Entonces, creí que usarlo aquí es más adecuado, debido al alto grado de respeto que todos le tienen a la sacerdotisa :D Espero que les haya quedado claro n.n)

- Así es... He venido a entregarte yo misma tu cena...—dijo Izumi, a lo que la chica dirigió su vista a las manos de la sacerdotisa, quien portaba una bandeja con los alimentos de la joven.

- N-no tendría por qué haberse molestado, Gran Izumi...—dijo, con algo de nerviosismo.

- No es molestia, en verdad... Además, tengo algunas cosas importantes que decirte. Por eso me ofrecí a traer tu comida. De todos modos, tú no puedes ir a comer junto con los demás, o Inu Yasha podría verte... Y sabes que aquello no es adecuado o, por lo menos, no por ahora... –

- Tiene usted razón... Siéntese, por favor...—con su mano le indicó la pequeña mesa que había en un extremo de la habitación, la cual había sido usada horas antes por la chica y su hermana.

- Gracias—hizo lo que la joven le indicó, mientras que Kagome también se sentaba.

- Yo debo agradecerle a usted, por traer mi comida—sonrió.

- Bueno, además de eso, vine para contarte acerca de algunos procedimientos que deben ser realizados antes de celebrar el Sagrado Juramento—se detuvo un momento – Puedes comenzar a comer si lo deseas –

- Está bien—la joven tomó sus palillos (recuerden que en esa época no se usaban cubiertos n.nU) y empezó a consumir sus alimentos.

- Primero que todo, quiero explicarte bien las razones por las cuales no puedes ver al príncipe. Bueno, esto se debe a...–-le explicó a Kagome lo mismo que le había dicho a Inu Yasha hace unas horas – Espero que todo te quede más claro –

- Ahora lo entiendo... –

- Continuando con lo de antes, esos procedimientos que te mencioné son esenciales para que la ceremonia tenga éxito... Uno de ellos es el que no puedas ver a Inu Yasha... pero también hay otros. Entre ellos, están los baños de purificación... –

- ¿Baños de purificación?—preguntó la chica, con curiosidad.

- Así es. Éstos consisten en que deberás ir a la cascada, a la cual fuiste en otra ocasión junto a mí, y en ese lugar deberás meditar, para purificar tu alma y pensamientos... Claro que todo esto se realiza debajo de las aguas de la cascada... –

- ¿Es algo muy difícil de hacer? –

- Se requiere mucha fuerza de voluntad para ejecutarlo, pero estoy segura de que tú podrás hacerlo—sonrió – Hasta ahora, haz cumplido con todas mis expectativas, incluso podría decir que las has superado... –

- Gra-gracias—dijo, algo avergonzada.

- No hay de qué, sólo digo la verdad... Bueno, continuando con lo que debes hacer antes del juramento, tendrás que meditar todos los días, lo más posible... Aunque tu poder espiritual es muy fuerte, es necesario que lo incrementes aún más, debido a que elevar tu alma hasta los cielos para poder ver a los dioses requiere de gran cantidad de energía... sobretodo si debes llevar dos esencias a tu cargo... –

- ¿Dos esencias¿A qué se refiere con eso? –

- Me refiero a que, con tu poder espiritual, deberás proporcionar la energía necesaria para que tú e Inu Yasha hagan su viaje astral hasta los dioses... Ello requiere gran cantidad de poder espiritual y de voluntad... si no deseas hacerlo de todo corazón, no podrás llevarlo a cabo ¿entiendes? –

- Sí. No se preocupe por ello, pondré todos mis esfuerzos en aumentar mis poderes lo más posible...—su mirada mostraba decisión – Y de aquel modo no fallar... –

- Así se habla—sonrió – Será mejor que sigas comiendo tus alimentos, antes de que se enfríen... –

- Es verdad—dijo, algo avergonzada, y tomó de nueva cuenta los palillos.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya...—se levantó – Ah, había olvidado mencionar que el Sagrado Juramento será llevado a cabo en seis días más... Lamento que tengas que esperar tanto para ver a Inu Yasha, pero ese es el tiempo necesario para poder realizar todos los preparativos para aquel día tan importante... –

- Esta bien. Entiendo –

- Me alegra oír eso. Otra cosa más... los baños de purificación comienzan hoy, así que vendré a buscarte más tarde. Que tengas buen provecho... –

- Gracias. Nos vemos luego, Izumi-dono –

La sacerdotisa salió de la habitación, dejando a Kagome sola. La chica soltó un suspiro, dejando los palillos a un lado, y apoyó su espalda en la pared más cercana.

- _No sé si seré capaz de soportar el no ver a Inu Yasha por seis días más... Ya ha pasado más de medio mes desde la última vez que nos vimos... Realmente lo he extrañado mucho... Me hacen tanta falta sus abrazos, su cariño, sus besos_—tocó con el dedo índice sus labios – Quiero verte, Inu Yasha...—susurró, abrazando sus piernas y fijando su mirada en el piso.

En otro lugar del templo, específicamente el salón principal, las habitantes del templo y los viajeros comenzaban a reunirse para comer sus alimentos.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron en aquel lugar, comenzaron a cenar. Los jóvenes le contaron a Izumi y a las demás sacerdotisas acerca de su viaje, el cual le pareció bastante interesante a las presentes.

- ...Y eso fue lo que sucedió—finalizó Harumi.

- Fue un viaje bastante emocionante—comentó Izumi, con una sonrisa, mientras se oían bastantes murmullos de las demás mujeres en la habitación.

Inu Yasha se sentía algo mareado y bastante cansado, porque por más que lo había intentado, no había logrado dormir en la tarde.

- Disculpen, no me siento del todo bien... ¿Puedo retirarme?—preguntó el chico.

- Claro—dijo Izumi.

- Gracias...—dijo el chico, saliendo del salón y caminando por los pasillos – _No sé lo que me pasa...—se _apoyó en una de las paredes – _Quizás se deba a que no dormí bien..._—se sentó – _O será acaso... ¿La falta que me hace Kagome?..._ –

En otro lugar, Kagome observaba la luna a través de su ventana, con una mirada melancólica. Sentía como si no pudiese quitar la soledad de su corazón.

Inu Yasha, oyó una canción a lo lejos, cantada por una voz melodiosa, que a la vez era triste, la cual, extrañamente, le parecía conocida.

Con curiosidad, se levantó y se acercó a donde se oía con mayor claridad la melodía, percatándose de quién era la cantante. Sonrió y luego volvió a sentarse, fijando su mirada en la inmensidad del cielo estrellado.

_Me siento muy sola,  
¿Acaso sienten igual  
todos los enamorados?_

_Me siento embelezada,  
por el más profundo dolor  
Tinieblas del corazón. _

_Todo pesar nos ayuda a crecer  
y a resplandecer juntos.  
_

La princesa cantaba con todos sus sentimientos puestos en aquella canción, desahogando poco a poco aquellas dolorosas emociones que sentía dentro de ella.

Sus ojos derramaban cristalinas lágrimas, la cuales caían silenciosas en el borde de la ventana.

_Eres tú, eres tú a quien yo amo  
mi corazón mira en tu interior.  
Eres tú, eres tú en quien confío  
ciegamente amor._

Inu Yasha escuchaba atentamente la melodía, descifrando todos los sentimientos de quién la interpretaba y considerándolos tal como si fueran suyos. Eso se debía a que, en esos momentos, él sentía lo mismo que la chica.

_Lágrimas son las que ahora te llaman  
de promesas no hay necesidad  
Porque me diste algo muy valioso  
tu fortaleza. _

- Sólo espero que hayas podido escuchar mi canción, mi amado Inu Yasha—dijo en un susurro, y volvió a internarse en la oscuridad de su habitación.

- Y yo espero que estos seis días que nos quedan sin vernos pasen rápido, mi querida Kagome...—susurró, desapareciendo en los corredores del templo.

Alrededor de una hora después, Izumi tocó la puerta del cuarto de la princesa, buscándola para que juntas fuesen a la cascada donde los Baños de Purificación se llevarían a cabo.

Se dirigieron a aquel lugar, encontrándose este iluminado por las estrellas y la luna, lo cual completaba un hermoso paisaje.

- Bien Kagome, te explicaré algunas cosas, además de qué debes hacer. Primero: estas aguas son sagradas, por lo cual ellas te ayudarán con lo de la purificación. Segundo: trata de permanecer bajo ellas lo más posible, pero si sientes que te ahogas, sal de inmediato. Luego de que te sientas mejor, inténtalo de nuevo. Y tercero: concéntrate como si estuvieras meditando y libera de a poco tu poder espiritual. Este te ayudará a no sentirte tan mal cuando estés bajo el agua... Será una especie de protección. Eso es todo—finalizó.

- Esta bien. Aquí voy...—dijo la chica, acercándose a la caída de agua.

Ingresó a las aguas con algo de dificultad, debido a lo resbaloso de las rocas que se encontraban bajo sus pies, sintiendo al principio como si mil agujas se clavaran en su cuerpo debido al frío. Luego de unos momentos, al concentrarse y empezar a liberar parte de su poder espiritual, la situación mejoró, sintiendo como si el líquido que caía sobre ella fuera cálido y le transmitiera una sensación de paz inmensa.

Se quedó un par de minutos bajo el torrente, hasta que no pudo más y salió de allí, para respirar.

- ¿Estás bien?—preguntó la sacerdotisa.

- Sí. No se preocupe por mí, Izumi-dono—contestó la joven, inhalando a bocanadas el preciado aire que tanto le hacía falta en ese preciso instante – Estoy bien... –

Cuando ya hubo llenado sus pulmones, entró de nueva cuenta en la cascada. Hizo esto algunas veces más, hasta que Izumi le indicó que ya era suficiente.

- Eso es todo. Volveremos aquí mañana por la noche, a la misma hora...—indicó la mujer.

La sacerdotisa le entregó una manta y la encaminó hacia el templo, mientras el cuerpo de la chica temblaba debido a lo empapada que estaba y el frío que hacía alrededor.

- Ya vamos a llegar al templo... Allí tendrás ropa seca y un brasero caliente esperándote, te lo prometo—le dijo Izumi, intentando darle ánimos. La joven asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Tal como le había sido prometido, la princesa encontró en su habitación a Sango, quien la esperaba con las cosas antes mencionadas por la mujer. Ésta se retiró, dejando a las hermanas solas.

Sango se encargó de Kagome, ayudándole a cambiar su vestimenta, renovar las ahora empapadas vendas que cubrían su cuerpo, secar su cabello y entrar en calor, preparándole algo de té para las dos.

- Espero que ahora te sientas mejor—le dijo su hermana mayor.

- Si, muchas gracias, Sango-chan—contestó la menor, mientras bebía la infusión – _Sólo espero que estos días que faltan antes del juramento pasen rápido..._—pensó y suspiró.

A partir de ese momento, los días comenzaron a pasar relativamente normal para los viajeros, excepto para Kagome e Inu Yasha, quienes debían cumplir con los preparativos para la ceremonia. El príncipe, al igual que la chica, debía realizar Baños de Purificación, pero los hacía apenas salía el sol.

Otra de las tareas que le había encargado Izumi, era que entrenase con la espada para poder mejorar su concentración. También le pidió que meditara, con el mismo fin. (Claro que él no podría aumentar su poder espiritual, puesto que no lo posee n.nU)

Mientras tanto, las sacerdotisas, como Kazuru y Harumi, preparaban los demás detalles necesarios para el momento del Juramento, como las oraciones que deberían decir, los elementos sagrados que debía haber en el Santuario, las ofrendas a los dioses, entre algunas otras cosas.

Sango y Miroku también ofrecieron su ayuda en todo lo que hiciera falta, ocupando gran parte de su tiempo en eso. El resto del tiempo libre se dedicaban a pasarlo juntos, o en la compañía de Kagome, en el caso de Sango, e Inu Yasha, en el caso de Miroku. Izumi se encargaba de supervisar todo personalmente.

Durante aquella semana, se acordó que el ritual sería llevado a la medianoche del sexto día, momento en el cual una hermosa luna llena coronaría el estrellado cielo, iluminando directamente al Sagrado Santuario de los Dioses.

El fin el anhelado día llegó, trayendo algo de nerviosismo y ansiedad a todos los habitantes del castillo. La Gran Sacerdotisa les pidió a los elegidos que se mantuviesen en meditación el mayor tiempo que pudiesen, de modo que su alma estuviese lo más pura posible y también los llevó a realizar Baños de Purificación unas tres veces durante el día, aunque en distintos turnos para que no pudiesen verse.

Sango se dirigió a la habitación de Kagome, alrededor de las diez y media de la noche, para ayudarle a prepararse para la ceremonia.

- ¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó la joven desde afuera del cuarto. Se encontraba vestida con un kimono más formal que el acostumbrado, adecuado para la ocasión.

- Claro. Adelante—le indicó la princesa.

- Es momento de que quitemos esas vendas por completo...—dijo, acercándose a ella – Veremos qué tan efectiva ha sido la meditación para ayudar a curar tus males—sonrió.

- Espero que lo suficiente como para que Inu Yasha no se percate de mis heridas—dijo la chica, con un ligero tono de preocupación.

- Calma. Seguramente todo está bien—trató de animarla – Bien. Comencemos... –

La joven empezó a retirar las vendas con cuidado, intentando no causarle ninguna clase de dolor a su hermana.

Cuando hubo acabado, ambas se percataron de que cualquier señal del combate que la princesa había sostenido días atrás había desaparecido, para alivio de ambas.

- Que bien... Una preocupación menos—dijo Kagome, dando un suspiro y luego sonrió.

- Tranquila hermanita. Todo va a salir bien, te lo aseguro... Los esfuerzos y sacrificios que Inu Yasha y tú han realizado, tendrán su recompensa hoy –

- Gracias por tu apoyo, Sango-chan—abrazó a la chica cariñosamente.

- No hay de qué. Siempre estaré a tu lado, para lo que necesites—contestó, devolviendo el abrazo.

- Disculpen... ¿Podemos pasar?—oyeron la voz de Harumi.

- Adelante—le dijo Sango, mientras veía como la joven y su hermana Kazuru cargaban una especie de caja, bastante grande.

- ¿Qué traen ahí?—preguntó Kagome, con curiosidad.

- Es una sorpresa para ti—dijo la sacerdotisa más joven, con una sonrisa.

- Vamos, ábrela—la alentó Kazuru, dejando aquel contenedor en el suelo.

Con rapidez, la princesa se acercó a él y lo abrió, quedando asombrada al ver su contenido. Era un vestido.

- Es hermoso...—dijo la joven, tomándolo y extendiéndolo ante sus ojos.

- Harumi lo diseñó y yo le ayudé a confeccionarlo—dijo Kazuru – Nos tardamos algunos días, pero pudimos terminarlo a tiempo... –

- Ojala que te guste—dijo Harumi.

- Muchas gracias—dijo Kagome – Me gusta mucho, en verdad –

- Vamos, póntelo—le dijo Sango – Seguramente se verá mucho mejor cuando tú lo luzcas—sonrió.

Entre todas le ayudaron a ponérselo, llevando esto algunos minutos, debido a la complejidad de la prenda.

La parte superior correspondía a la de un kimono de seda blanco, sin mangas, en la cual se podía apreciar un broche con la forma de un corazón de oro con alas de plata en su parte delantera, y unas pequeñas alas bordadas por detrás. Un poco más abajo, una cinta, también de color blanco, pero con bordes dorados y anudada por delante, se encargaba de sostener al resto de la prenda, la cual consistía en una larga falda que llegaba hasta el suelo, color verde claro, la cual iba cubierta por una capa de seda, color celeste claro, algo más corta.

En sus muñecas portaba algunos brazaletes, y en sus brazos descansaba una larga pañoleta, de mismo color que la falda. (Tengo un dibujo de ese traje, por lo que si alguien lo quiere avíseme XD)

- Te ves bellísima—le dijo Sango, emocionada.

- Creo que hemos hecho un muy buen trabajo ¿No lo crees, Kazuru? –

- Así es. Pero se ve mucho mejor cuando Kagome lo viste—contestó la sacerdotisa.

- Siento como si fuese a mi matrimonio en vez de a la celebración de un juramento—dijo Kagome, con una gota en su cabeza.

- Si te ves tan bien ahora, ya me imagino en aquel día tan importante... Tu boda—Sango la miraba ilusionada.

- Pues para Inu Yasha hemos confeccionado un traje también—dijo Harumi – Ojala que le quede tan bien como el tuyo, Kagome –

- _Seguramente se verá muy guapo_—pensó, mientras un lindo sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

- Bueno, aún falta el maquillaje—dijo Sango – Manos a la obra... –

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Inu Yasha, éste se encontraba con Miroku, observando el traje que minutos atrás las hermanas Tsukishirô le habían entregado al príncipe.

- Tengo que ponerme... ¿esto?—preguntó el joven Taisho, tomando la vestimenta.

- Vamos Inu Yasha, no es tan malo... Además, las señoritas Kazuru y Harumi se esforzaron mucho haciéndolo. Es más, yo diría que quedó bastante bien hecho... –

- Eso no lo cuestiono, pero...—volvió a mirar aquel traje.

- Debes usarlo. Es para la ceremonia. Ésta amerita ir bien vestido ¿no? Además, mírame a mí. Yo también elegí un kimono algo más elegante... –

- Tienes razón—suspiró – Está bien, lo usaré...—dijo, mientras iba detrás de un biombo (parece que Inu es bastante pudoroso XD) y se cambiaba.

Un par de minutos después, salió de allí, mostrándose ante Miroku.

- No te queda mal—le comentó éste – Incluso creo que más de un par de señoritas voltearán al verte pasar—rió.

El traje que el chico llevaba consistía en una especie de kimono, sin mangas y que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, color azul. Éste mostraba parte del pecho del príncipe, pudiéndose apreciar sus formados músculos. En su parte trasera, se podía apreciar las mismas alas que el traje de Kagome poseía.

Bajo el kimono, se encontraba una especie de camisa de seda, con mangas largas, la cual era traslúcida. El traje también tenía un pantalón, recto y de color blanco, que llegaba hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla. A la altura de la cintura (me salió verso sin mayor esfuerzo XD), un cinto se encargaba de mantener cada prenda en su lugar.

Todo esto hacía ver al príncipe bastante apuesto.

- Si no me equivoco, debes estar en el Santuario alrededor de media hora antes de la medianoche¿no?—preguntó Miroku.

- Así es—contestó Inu Yasha, cruzándose de brazos – Y creo que falta poco para eso...—dijo, mirando el cielo a través de su ventana.

Oyeron que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

- Adelante—dijo el príncipe.

- Majestad, he venido a escoltarlos hasta el Sagrado Santuario de los Dioses—dijo una sacerdotisa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia - ¿Están listos? –

- Sí—contestó.

- Vamos—dijo Miroku, saliendo con los demás de la habitación.

Un minuto después, en la habitación de Kagome, todo ya estaba listo.

- Ya es hora de que vayamos al Santuario—informó Kazuru.

- Vamos antes de que nos retrasemos—dijo Sango.

- Estoy algo nerviosa—confesó la elegida.

- Calma Kagome. Todo va a salir bien –

- Eso espero—respiró profundamente y luego lanzó un gran suspiro – Estoy lista. Vamos –

Las cuatro salieron de la habitación, en la dirección acordada. Tardaron algunos minutos en llegar al lugar, el cual estaba iluminado por decenas de antorchas esparcidas por doquier.

Todas las sacerdotisas del templo alrededor del Santuario, se hallaban dispuestas en dos grupos, formando dos semicircunferencias separadas por un espacio destinado para el ingreso de gente al Santuario.

A lo lejos Sango pudo observar como Miroku se les acercaba.

- Inu Yasha ya se encuentra aquí—informó el chico – Está al otro lado del Santuario... –

- Kagome, tú deberás entrar por este lado—dijo Kazuru.

- Está bien—contestó la chica.

- Harumi, yo me quedaré en compañía de Kagome. Tú ve a acompañar al joven Inu Yasha, por si necesita algo –

- Nos vemos luego, entonces—dijo la chica y se fue.

- Ustedes tomen asiento donde deseen—les dijo a Sango y Miroku, a lo que éstos asintieron.

En el lado donde Inu Yasha se encontraba, las sacerdotisas intentaban mantener su vista concentrada en el Santuario y su mente en la importante ceremonia que pronto se celebraría, mas esto les parecía bastante difícil con tan atractivo príncipe parado tan cerca de ellas. Las miradas furtivas de las mujeres incomodaban bastante al chico, también todos los murmullos que había a su alrededor, que seguramente trataban de él.

- _Sólo espero que esto comience pronto...—_pensó, mientras una gota aparecía en su cabeza.

Unos quince minutos más tarde, Izumi apareció, cesando todo ruido que hubiese en el lugar casi automáticamente. La mujer caminó hasta el Santuario, parándose en un lugar en el cual podía ser vista por todos.

- Buenas noches—dijo la sacerdotisa, solemnemente – Nos hayamos aquí reunidos, en esta hermosa noche, para realizar la tan importante ceremonia que será decisiva para la misión de los jóvenes elegidos aquí presentes, en este, el Sagrado Santuario de los Dioses—las paredes y fuentes de cristal adquirieron un extraño, pero hermoso brillo – Por favor, Kazuru y Harumi, procedan—les indicó.

- Sí—contestaron las dos con firmeza, y se acercaron cada una a su "respectivo" elegido, con una cinta en sus manos.

- ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Kagome en voz baja, extrañada.

- Debo vendar tus ojos—le indicó Kazuru, atando la venda – No te preocupes, no permanecerás mucho tiempo así. Sólo confía en mí, yo te guiaré hasta el Santuario –

- Está bien—contestó la chica.

- ¿Por qué debo llevar esta venda?—preguntó Inu Yasha a Harumi, al otro lado.

- Es para que no pueda ver a Kagome hasta el momento adecuado, príncipe –

- Ya veo... –

- No se preocupe. Pronto podrá verla—le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque el chico no podía mirarla.

- ¿Está todo listo?—preguntó Izumi.

- Sí—contestaron las hermanas Tsukishirô al unísono.

- Pues bien, entonces... Declaro oficialmente el inicio de la Ceremonia del Sagrado Juramento –

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Holas! Después de varias semanas de retraso, he vuelto! XD Espero que me perdonen por el retraso, pero la señora inspiración me había abandonado ;-; En algunos días llegaba a escribir sólo un par de líneas en este fic o.o Pero por lo menos ayer volvió y pude escribir cuatro página, pudiendo al fin terminar el cap n.n Espero que les guste :)

**Aclaración**: La canción que usé en este fic se llama "**No Necesito Promesas**" y es cantada por **Jessica Toledo**. Es una versión en español de la canción "**Yakusoku wa Irana**i", del anime "**Tenkuu no Escaflowne"** (La Visión de Escaflowne), cantada por **Maaya Sakamoto**.

Bueno, como **k-mila-chan** me pidió que les contara como me fue en la **Prueba de Selección Universitaria** o **PSU **(ya que los resultados fueron publicados el día 8 de Enero). Primero que todo, quiero explicarles a la gente que no vive en Chile (mi país :P), que el puntaje máximo que se puede obtener es 850 (o sea, una prueba perfecta, sin errores ni preguntas omitidas). Se debe rendir dos pruebas obligatorias (**Lenguaje y Comunicación** 80 preguntas, y **Matemáticas** 70 preguntas) y una de las optativas (**Historia y Ciencias Sociales** 75 preguntas o Ciencias 90 preguntas, con una determinada mención, la cual puede ser **Biología, Física **o** Química**).

Los puntajes de estas pruebas son los que te permiten entrar a determinadas carreras universitarias. Además, al promedio de las calificaciones que hayas obtenido en el colegio en los últimos 4 años de Escolaridad (llamadas "**Notas de Enseñanza Media**" o **NEM**) se les asigna un puntaje específico. La calificación máxima es 7.0

Aquí van mis resultados (en puntajes):

Prueba de **Lenguaje y Comunicación**: 699 puntos (sólo me faltó uno para los 700 -.-U)

Prueba de **Matemáticas**: 671 puntos

Prueba de **Historia y Ciencias Sociales**: 756 puntos (es en la que mejor me fue XD)

**NEM**: 744 puntos (con un promedio de 6.6)

Bueno, todo esto dio como resultado que tengo el puntaje necesario para postular a la carrera que quiero, en la universidad que quiero, que es **Psicología** en la **Pontificia Universidad Católica de Chile** :D También postulé a la misma carrera, pero en la **Universidad de Chile** y a **Bachillerato en Ciencias Sociales**, en las misma universidades antes mencionadas :D

Estoy muy feliz por mis puntajes n.n Veo que todo el esfuerzo de estos cuatro años (sobretodo el último) dio frutos :D

Los resultados de la postulación (o sea, para saber en que Universidad he sido admitida) saldrán el día 16 de Enero, por lo que ahí sabré la verdad XD

Bueno, mejor dejo de darles la lata con lo de la PSU XD y sigo con temas relacionados al fic, como la respuesta a todos sus reviews n.n Aquí van!

* * *

**- Kagome Katherine**: Hola n.n Me alegra que te guste mi fic :D Y si, que bueno que Sesshomaru no estaba muerto XD Es que como tiene muchas fans, pensé que lo mejor era revivirlo n.nU Así todos serían felices :)

Sobre si Rin se une al grupo o no, pues eso se verá en los capítulos que siguen, pero por el momento no lo ha hecho. Quizás mas adelante sí, pero no es seguro...

Que estés muy bien, cuídate, adiós!

**- Meryinustar**: Hola :) Lamento la gran espera entre capítulos x.x Yo creo que a nadie le gustaría tener que esperar tanto para ver a la persona que amas, pero lamentablemente ahora sí lo tendrá que hacer u.u Podrían haber roto las reglas, pero todo su esfuerzo hubiese sido en vano o.o Cuídate mucho tu también! Nos vemos, adiós!

**- Eternal Vampire**: Hola :D Me alegra que entre todos hayan mantenido el contacto n.n Yo también espero poder hacerlo (además de que varios de mis compañeros van a entrar a la misma universidad que yo, aunque en distintos campus).

Que bueno que mi explicación te haya aclarado las cosas n.n Y sip, pobres Kagome e Inu Yasha. Lo único que quieren es verse y no pueden hacerlo, incluso hasta ahora (en la parte en que quedó mi fic :P), pero ya están a punto, no te preocupes n.n

Gracias por tu apoyo! Que estés bien, adiós!

**- Lady Dragon 84**: Hola n.n No te preocupes por la tardanza, te comprendo! Es una lástima lo de tu compu, espero que pronto puedan arreglarla :S

Gracias por tus felicitaciones n.n Bueno, es este momento no soy una colegiala ni una universitaria. Entonces ¿Qué soy o.o? Ni yo lo sé n.nU Supongo que una escritora en vacaciones XD

Y como tú dijiste, todo salió bien con la PSU :D Supongo que ya habrás visto los puntajes allá arriba XD

No tienes que disculparte por lo de papacito XD Me dio mucha risa cuando lo leí XDD Pero... nadie puede negar que Sesshomaru es muy atractivo! Lo más probable es que se encuentre con Rin en algún futuro próximo, aunque no es del todo seguro... Debo idear alguna manera de que se encuentren n.nU

Yo también te mando un gran abrazo! Cuídate mucho! Nos vemos, adiós!

**- K-mila-chan**: Hola :D Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Es que siempre me he preocupado de las cosas y personas que aprecio, como ustedes y mi fic n.n Realmente les tengo mucho cariño :)

Como tu me pediste, arriba les conté como me fue n.n Me fue bien :D, aunque tengo un compañero que fue puntaje nacional en Lenguaje (842) n.n

Lo de tener miedo de salir del colegio es natural. Es más, yo no quería pasar a cuarto medio, ni mucho menos salir del colegio o.o Realmente asusta eso de que te dicen que vas a tener que enfrentarte a muchas cosas por ti mismo, pero seguramente el mismo ambiente y las personas que te aprecian te darán las herramientas para salir adelante, además de su apoyo. Bueno, aparte de todo el esfuerzo que uno mismo debe ponerle a las cosas n.n

Lo importante es seguir en contacto con esas personas especiales que has conocido, y conocer a muchas más :)

Como tantas lectoras me lo están pidiendo, tendré que encontrar la forma de que Rin y Sesshomaru se reúnan... Espero que se me ocurra pronto XDD Y a mi también me agrada más su personalidad de ahora :)

Bueno, apenas termine de publicar este cap te enviaré los dibujos que me pediste, además de uno del traje de Kagome n.n

Cuídate mucho! Abrazos y besos! Adiós!

**- Yeuss**: Hola n.n Me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí :) Tremendo fiestón debes haber tenido para haberte recuperado una semana después XD

Parece que algunos de los poderes youkai de Sesshomaru se traspasaron de la serie animada al fic XD Seguramente por eso sobrevivió, cuando sus heridas eran mortales o.o

Y es verdad, en la vida a veces se gana y a veces se pierde, y lamentablemente a Sara le tocó perder :( Pero ya encontrará a alguien que le haga feliz n.n

La reacción que tendrá Inu es un misterio, quien sabe cómo se lo tomará... Todo se vera en unos capítulos más :) Y no, Sessho no tendrá la excusa de los cigarrillos XDD

Cuídate! Nos vemos, adiós!

* * *

Bueno, he terminado con mi labor de responder reviews XD

Si alguien quiere la canción que apareció en el fic, me lo dice y yo se la envío por mail n.n

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, tanto a la gente que deja review como a la que no :D

Y como habrán visto antes de entrar a este cap, ahora he puesto una descripción general de lo que trata el fic en el Summary. Espero que esto atraiga más lectores XD, y dejen más reviews n.n (es que tengo el anhelo de alcanzar los 200 reviews al finalizar este fic, y realmente espero lograrlo, porque eso me pondría muy, pero muy feliz :D)

Es hora de despedirme! Que tengan mucha suerte y este sea un gran año para todos ustedes n.n

Cuídense mucho! Nos vemos! Adiós!

**...-:Dany-Chan:-...**

**

* * *

**

Entren a** fotolog . com / dany (guión bajo) chan (guión bajo) draws , fotolog . com / (guión bajo) dany (guión bajo) chan (guión bajo) **y** kawaiidanychan . deviantart . com n.n**

**VISÍTENLOS! **(podrán encontrar dibujos relativos a **"Oportunidad de Vivir"** y algunos otros hechos por mí n.n)


	35. Cap 34: Sagrado Juramento

**- Aclaraciones:**

- Palabras -** Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ -** Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) -** Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora**

**_Disclaimer: _La serie Inu Yasha no me pertenece, ni lo hará nunca, aunque lo lamente n.nU Quiero a un Inu Yasha para mí!**

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 34: Sagrado Juramento **

- Declaro oficialmente el inicio de la Ceremonia del Sagrado Juramento—dijo Izumi, a lo que todas las sacerdotisas se arrodillaron e inclinaron su cabeza hacia abajo, a excepción de la misma Izumi y las hermanas Tsukishirô – Que los elegidos hagan ingreso al Santuario –

- Por favor tome mi brazo y yo lo guiaré hasta allí—le dijo Harumi a Inu Yasha, a lo que éste asintió, haciendo lo que la sacerdotisa le había indicado.

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica, pues nunca había estado así de cerca con ningún muchacho de su edad.

- Vamos Kagome, ya es hora. Toma mi brazo—le dijo Kazuru y la princesa asintió.

Ambas parejas comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hacia el interior del Santuario. Apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la parte central del lugar, todas las sacerdotisas juntaron sus manos y comenzaron a rezar, al unísono, aquellas plegarias practicadas durante aquella ardua semana.

Los elegidos fueron conducidos hasta quedar a unos metros de Izumi, quien se hallaba de pie en una especie de plataforma de cristal, con una subida de escaleras en espiral, sobre la cual había un agujero en el techo, el que permitía la entrada de la luz de la luna directamente hacia la habitación. En la parte central había un pequeño pilar de madera, de poco más de un metro, el cual tenía extrañas inscripciones grabadas en él. En su centro se encontraba el Collar de la Pureza, levitando sobre un aura espiritual.

Las paredes también eran de cristal, pero gran parte de ellas se hallaba cubierta con elegantes tapices, con imágenes sagradas y paisajes paradisíacos.

- Por favor, guíen aquí a los elegidos—le pidió Izumi a las hermanas Tsukishirô, a lo que éstas asintieron y llevaron, con cuidado, a Kagome e Inu Yasha hasta la cima de la plataforma, con los ojos aún vendados, ubicándolos uno a cada lado del pilar, quedando los jóvenes frente a frente – Bien, pueden retirarse –

Apenas lo mencionó, las jóvenes hicieron una profunda reverencia y salieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia donde sus compañeras se encontraban para unirse a sus rezos.

- Jóvenes elegidos, el momento ha llegado. Apenas se los indique, ustedes deberán quitar la venda que cubre sus ojos, pero no abran éstos hasta que se los diga ¿de acuerdo? –

- Sí—contestaron los jóvenes con firmeza.

- Bien. A la cuenta de tres harán lo que les indiqué. Uno, dos¡tres!—los jóvenes obedecieron la orden de la sacerdotisa, dejando caer al suelo las vendas que antes portaban – Bien. Ahora necesito que se tomen de las manos y que Kagome traspase parte de su poder espiritual a Inu Yasha. Luego de ello, repitan lo que yo les voy a decir. Recuerden no abrir sus ojos hasta que yo lo mencione –

- Sí—volvieron a contestar.

Intuyendo la presencia del otro muy cerca, los jóvenes tantearon torpemente el aire hasta que sus manos se encontraron. En ese momento, ambos se aferraron al otro con fuerza y una sensación de reencuentro los envolvió, mostrando ambos una amplia sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus rostros.

Kagome comenzó a concentrarse, hasta que un aura color lila la rodeó por completo. Después de unos segundos, la chica envió parte de su poder espiritual a Inu Yasha. Éste percibió como una cálida y agradable energía lo cubría, sintiéndose, de cierta forma, protegido y liberado de gran parte de sus preocupaciones.

- Ahora es momento que repitan las frases que iré recitando. Apenas acaben, abran los ojos y miren hacia el cielo... –

- Esta bien –

- Aquí vamos...—dijo Izumi, juntando sus manos.

(A continuación sólo voy a escribir lo que Izumi dice, y no lo que le Inu Yasha y Kagome contestan, porque dicen exactamente lo mismo que ella XD Y supongo que ustedes no querrán leer dos veces lo mismo ¿no? n.nU)

_Oh Dioses, Seres Celestiales  
Deidades y Espíritus Sagrados  
Ayuden con su poder divino  
A llevar a los elegidos a su anhelado destino_

_Llenen con su gracia y gentileza  
A estos jóvenes repletos de nobleza  
Dispuestos a dar todo de sí  
Para al mal ponerle fin_

_Ayúdenlos a subir al cielo  
Para a la gente de Japón darle consuelo  
Quienes merecen una vida mejor  
Fuera de las garras del malvado emperador_

_Por favor guíenlos en el difícil camino  
Que les ha deparado el destino..._

En ese momento, los elegidos abrieron los ojos observándose por una fracción de segundo y luego elevando la vista hacia el cielo, donde la luz de luna caía a raudales y los iluminaba de tal forma que sus cuerpos se veían etéreos.

Sus ojos perdieron todo brillo y sus rostros se volvieron algo pálidos (aparte de toda la luz que los cubría). El poder espiritual de Kagome se hizo más fuerte, cubriéndolos por completo a ella e Inu Yasha.

De repente, un intenso rayo de luz salió de sus cuerpos, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el cielo. Todos los presentes, incluidos Sango, Miroku y las demás sacerdotisas, pudieron apreciarlo.

- Sus almas han sido enviadas al hogar de los dioses... Sólo espero que todo salga bien...—dijo Izumi viendo hacia los cuerpo de los chicos, los que aún mantenían su antigua posición (o sea, no cayeron), pero sin sus esencias dentro de ellos – No tarden mucho, o sus vidas podrían estar en peligro... –

* * *

En otro lugar, bastante alejado del mundo terrenal, un par de jóvenes se encontraban tendidos en el suelo. Lentamente comenzaron a abrir sus ojos, percatándose del ambiente que los rodeaba. 

Inu Yasha fue el primero en levantarse, ayudándole a Kagome a hacerlo, mientras miraban a sus alrededores.

- Este lugar es... hermoso—dijo Kagome, maravillada.

Se encontraban frente a un gran lago, el cual estaba rodeado en gran parte por un bosque, que se veía a lo lejos. Más a la distancia se podía apreciar una gran cascada, que era la fuente de agua del lago.

Algo más cerca, había un sinfín de flores de los más diversos colores y variedades, con mariposas revoloteando por doquier, además de abejas recolectando su preciado polen.

Bajo sus pies, se encontraba el prado más verde y mullido que habían visto en sus vidas. La tentación de quedarse recostado en él era bastante grande, pero se disipó apenas ambos pusieron sus ojos en el otro. Ambos se acercaron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

- Te extrañé mucho, demasiado—le susurró Inu Yasha al oído a Kagome, quien sonrió.

- Y yo a ti, no sabes cuanto...—le contestó la chica, hundiéndose en el pecho del príncipe. Se mantuvieron así unos minutos.

- Debemos seguir...—le dijo, soltándola con lentitud – Por más que desee seguir teniéndote en mis brazos, tenemos una misión que cumplir –

- Tienes razón. Debemos buscar el lugar donde se encuentran los Dioses... –

- Cuando volvamos a la tierra, estaremos juntos como se debe ¿Está bien? –

- Sí—su rostro mostró otra gran sonrisa.

Comenzaron a caminar, con sus manos entrelazadas, encontrándose unos metros más adelante con unos seres celestiales. Éstos tenían la figura de un hombre y una mujer. Sus facciones eran hermosas, armónicas e iguales, dándoles el aspecto de gemelos. Tenían ojos azules como el cielo, tez blanca como la nieve y cabello rubio como el oro. Además, de sus espaldas salían unas resplandecientes alas blancas.

Al acercarse más a ellos, los elegidos se percataron que los seres frente a ellos eran ángeles.

- Ustedes son Inu Yasha Taisho y Kagome Higurashi—afirmó el ángel con figura masculina, con una expresión seria – Los elegidos –

- Y vienen a ver a los Dioses, con el propósito de presentar ante ellos el Sagrado Juramento—dijo el ángel de figura femenina.

- Sí—contestaron con firmeza los jóvenes, aunque lo que los ángeles decían eran afirmaciones, no preguntas.

- Nos han enviado aquí para llevarlos hasta el Sagrado Palacio Celestial –

- ¿Sagrado Palacio Celestial?—preguntaron ambos.

- Es el hogar de los Dioses—contestó el otro ángel.

- ¿Queda muy lejos?—preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

- Más o menos—contestó la mujer.

(A los ángeles les diré "mujer" y "hombre", ya que es muy largo y repetitivo escribir "ángel de figura femenina /masculina" a cada momento XD Creo que lo mejor es ponerles un nombre... aunque en este momento no se me ocurre ninguno o.o)

- No se preocupen por ello, nosotros los guiaremos hasta allá—dijo el hombre, poniendo sus manos frente a él, apuntando a los elegidos.

Alrededor de cada uno de los jóvenes se formó una especie de "burbuja", la cual era muy brillante. Unos segundos después dejó de resplandecer y desapareció, dejando a la vista que Kagome e Inu Yasha ahora tenían alas en sus espaldas que, aunque no eran tan resplandecientes ni hermosas como las de los ángeles, eran bellas.

- Esas alas son provisorias. Podrán usarlas mientras permanezcan en el cielo, pero cuando salgan les serán arrebatadas—les dijo la mujer.

- Con ellas podrán volar hasta el Sagrado Palacio Celestial—dijo el hombre – Y, como les dije antes, los guiaremos hasta aquel lugar –

- Vamos. Los Dioses los esperan—dijo, mientras extendía sus alas y comenzaba a elevarse. El otro ángel hizo lo mismo.

- Disculpen, pero... no sé cómo hacerlo—dijo Kagome avergonzada, con un pequeño rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

- Es simple. Sólo debes desear volar con todo tu corazón y tus alas harán el resto—dijo el hombre.

- Está bien—la princesa se concentró e hizo lo que el ángel le había indicado, comenzando a volar – Inténtalo tú también—le dijo al príncipe.

- Sí—Inu Yasha la imitó, logrando el mismo resultado.

- Por cierto, creo que no nos hemos presentado...—dijo la mujer, flotando por los aires – Mi nombre es Araziel –

- Y el mío Uriel—dijo el hombre.

(Estos nombres no los inventé yo XD Los busqué por internet n.nU Si quieren saber, Araziel significa "Melodía de Dios" y Uriel "Luz de Dios". Me parecieron lindos como nombres, al igual que sus significados y por eso los ángeles acabaron llamándose de ese modo :P Espero que les agrade n.nU)

- Mucho gusto—dijeron los príncipes, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Ahora sí, vamos—dijo Araziel, elevándose a lo alto del cielo. Uriel, Kagome e Inu Yasha la siguieron.

La sensación de libertad que sentían en ese momento era sorprendente para los elegidos, ya que nunca habían experimentado algo así en sus vidas. Además, iban mucho más rápido de lo que alguna vez habían imaginado viajar.

Después de unos minutos de travesía, Kagome e Inu Yasha lograron ver a lo lejos un imponente y hermoso palacio, hecho completamente de cristal. Su altura era impresionante, perdiéndose algunas de sus torres entre las altas nubes del cielo. Los rayos de luz, al atravesar el material del castillo, creaban innumerables arcoiris.

Al acercarse un poco más, se percataron de que en los alrededores había muchos ángeles, surcando los cielos con sus hermosas alas y creando una encantadora lluvia de plumas, las cuales resplandecían como estrellas fugaces al caer y desaparecían al llegar al suelo.

Los cuatro atravesaron aquella "precipitación", llegando hasta la entrada del palacio, en la cual había grandes pilares hechos de mármol, al igual que las baldosas que cubrían el piso. Unos metros más adelante se encontraban unas puertas enormes, hechas de las maderas más nobles que pudiese haber en el mundo. En ellas se podían encontrar incrustados unos grabados con figuras celestiales, hechos de oro, plata y cristal tallado.

Apenas los elegidos pusieron un pie en el suelo, los portones se abrieron de par en par, invitándolos a entrar.

- Los Dioses los esperan dentro—dijo Uriel, entrando.

- No teman. Todo estará bien—los alentó Araziel, a lo que los jóvenes asintieron e hicieron ingreso al lugar.

Como todo en el palacio, el salón al que acababan de entrar era enorme. Gran parte de sus paredes se encontraban cubiertas por tapices con motivos celestiales. También había gran cantidad de pilares, los cuales tenían antorchas en ellos. Las llamas de éstas eran tornasoles, es decir, combinaban gran cantidad de colores, en vez de ser de la típica coloración rojiza. Esto le daba al ambiente un toque místico.

(Si no se habían dado cuenta, el Sagrado Santuario de los Dioses y el Sagrado Palacio Celestial tienen pequeñas similitudes, como los materiales con los que están hechos, las puertas con grabados y los tapices en las paredes. Esto se debe a que ambas son construcciones ligadas a los Dioses sobretodo el palacio, que es su hogar y aquellas cosas que contienen, o de lo que están hechas, los representan).

Los cuatro siguieron caminando. Kagome e Inu Yasha observaban todo a su alrededor, maravillados. A medida que se acercaban al lugar donde los Dioses se encontraban, sentían una sensación de pureza más grande, aunque el cielo en sí ya tenía un alto grado de ella.

Caminaron un par de minutos más, hasta que los ángeles se detuvieron, frente a otro par de grandes puertas.

- ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Inu Yasha.

- Detrás de estas puertas se encuentran los Dioses—dijo Uriel.

- Un par de indicaciones antes de que entren a este recinto sagrado—dijo Araziel – Primero, y lo más importante: no deben mirar a los Dioses, a menos que éstos se los indiquen. Segundo: deben de mantenerse en una reverencia constante ante su presencia, y hablar sólo cuando la palabra les sea concedida. Y tercero: deben hacer cualquier cosa que los Dioses les pidan... sobretodo cuando deban realizar el Sagrado Juramento... ¿Entendido? –

- Sí—contestaron los elegidos con determinación.

- Bien... Uriel, encárgate del resto, por favor –

- Claro—contestó el ángel, mientras se arrodillaba – Oh Dioses, Sagrados Entes Divinos, Regentes del mundo terrenal y celestial, como ustedes han ordenado, hemos traído a los elegidos hasta este lugar...—las puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, dando paso a grandes raudales de luz provenientes de la habitación.

- Bien... Es momento de que entren—les dijo a Kagome e Inu Yasha – Recuerden todo lo que les dije –

- Gracias por su ayuda—les dijo la princesa a los ángeles.

- No hay de qué—dijo Uriel – Vayan... los Dioses los esperan –

- Sí—contestaron los jóvenes.

Caminaron lentamente hacia el salón que se encontraba frente a ellos. Como Araziel les había indicado, posaron su mirada directamente al suelo, sólo mirando de reojo hacia delante para no tropezar con nada.

Siguieron caminando hasta que sintieron una extraña sensación, la cual los hizo arrodillarse.

- Elegidos...—escucharon una voz omnipotente en toda la habitación – Bienvenidos sean a nuestro hogar... El Sagrado Palacio Celestial... –

- Nos sentimos muy honrados por estar aquí—contestaron los príncipes.

- Bien...—dijo otra voz, de la misma naturaleza que la anterior – Señorita Kagome Higurashi, joven Inu Yasha Taisho, han venido aquí con el fin de realizar el Sagrado Juramento... Pero antes de ello, debemos ver el grado de pureza de sus corazones. Levántense y tomen los cristales que se encuentran frente a ustedes—les indicó.

Ambos obedecieron, percatándose de que aquellas joyas, incoloras, se encontraban flotando a un par de metros de distancia de ellos. Se acercaron lentamente a los cristales y los tomaron con fuerza. Inmediatamente estos comenzaron a brillar con un destello cegador, de un suave tono lila.

Unos segundos después aquellas piedras preciosas tomaron el mismo color que el resplandor que provenía de ellas, comenzando a flotar nuevamente y a subir por los aires, hasta desaparecer de la vista de Kagome e Inu Yasha.

Pasaron unos segundos en que el silencio reinó en el lugar, y los jóvenes volvieron a arrodillarse.

- Estos cristales nos han mostrado la gran pureza que poseen sus corazones, sobretodo la señorita Higurashi, lo que la hace oficialmente dueña del Collar de la Pureza, que en estos momentos lleva en su cuello—dijo una de los Deidades.

Sólo en ese instante, la princesa se percató de la presencia de aquella joya en su cuerpo. Su rostro mostró gran asombro, al igual que el del chico a su lado.

- El collar ha reaccionado ante su pureza, y se ha transportado hasta aquí...—le explicó otro de los Dioses – Es momento de que realicen el Sagrado Juramento... Levántense nuevamente y caminen hasta el altar que está a unos metros de ustedes...—les indicó.

Nuevamente los jóvenes obedecieron las órdenes de los Supremos Seres Celestiales. Cuando llegaron hasta aquel altar, se dieron cuenta de que era muy parecido, por no decir igual, al que había en el Sagrado Santuario de los Dioses.

Subieron por sus escaleras, hasta llegar a su parte más alta, que era justamente donde se encontraba el pilar, de poco más de un metro, ésta vez hecho de oro puro e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Hasta allí se dirigieron.

- Tómense de las manos y cierren sus ojos—les indicó, esta vez, una Diosa – Ahora, concéntrense y dejen a sus corazones hablar por ustedes. Ellos serán los que les indiquen las palabras exactas del Sagrado Juramento... Sólo deséenlo con todo su ser y serán capaces de llevarlo a cabo... –

Dichas estas palabras, los elegidos se concentraron y, tal como la Deidad les había mencionado, desearon con todas sus fuerzas poder realizar el juramento.

No se percataron en qué momento, pero sus corazones y pensamientos se unieron por completo, dando paso a palabras que provenían de lo más profundo de sus almas.

_Dioses Sagrados, Seres Todopoderosos,  
Entes de inigualable pureza y bondad  
Y al mismo tiempo poseedores de innumerables virtudes  
Ante vosotros nos hallamos, los elegidos,  
Con el fin del Sagrado Juramento completar_

_Prometemos llevar a cabo nuestros ideales  
Y dar todo de nosotros, tanto cuerpo como alma,  
Inclusive nuestras vidas si fuese en algún momento necesario  
Para la paz de Japón poder alcanzar_

_Les mostramos la pureza de nuestro corazón  
Como prueba de lo serio de esta decisión  
Y de la seguridad que sentimos al pensar  
Que al mal por completo hay que erradicar_

_Antes ustedes hacemos este importante juramento  
Y pedimos vuestro apoyo y protección  
Igualmente su celestial bendición  
Para finalizar satisfactoriamente nuestra misión_

Al terminar de recitar estas palabras, ambos abrieron sus ojos, percatándose de que una luz celestial los rodeaba. Ésta era muy cálida, agradable y de una pureza extrema.

- Hemos aceptado el Sagrado Juramento—dijeron los Dioses al unísono – Han sido bendecidos por nuestra luz celestial. Ésta les dará tanto la fuerza necesaria para combatir a cualquier enemigo como nuestra protección ante la adversidad. Sólo no deben perder la fe en nosotros, los Dioses, ni tampoco traicionar los ideales que los llevaron a haber venido tan lejos, donde ningún alma ha sido capaz de llegar en vida... –

- Entendido—contestaron ambos, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

- Bien... Les deseamos la mejor de las suertes en su viaje—dijo uno de los Seres Supremos – Nunca pierdan la pureza de sus corazones, ni dejen que sus almas sean corrompidas por el mal, el poder y la ambición... Sólo así lograrán ser gobernadores dignos de su nación—los jóvenes asintieron.

- Araziel, Uriel—los llamó otra Diosa.

- Estamos a sus órdenes, Su Divina Majestad...—contestaron ambos, apareciendo al lado de los elegidos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Guíen a estos jóvenes hasta la salida del cielo... Y asegúrense de que sus almas lleguen adecuadamente hasta sus cuerpos... –

- Como usted diga, Su Alteza Celestial—hicieron una profunda reverencia.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda—dijeron Kagome e Inu Yasha, inclinándose ante las Deidades – Prometemos no decepcionarlos y actuar tal como nos lo han sugerido... En verdad estamos muy agradecidos por su noble bendición... –

- Es hora de partir—dijo Uriel, extendiendo sus alas. Su compañera y los jóvenes lo imitaron – Vamos –

- Adiós—se despidieron los elegidos y emprendieron el vuelo hasta la salida de aquel salón.

- Adiós y buena suerte...—dijeron los Dioses, ante de perderlos de vista.

Los ángeles y los jóvenes salieron del Sagrado Palacio Celestial. Al paso de éstos últimos, los demás ángeles hacían una pequeña reverencia, como señal de respeto. Los príncipes contestaban de igual manera, sólo que algo avergonzados.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que al fin llegaron al mismo lago donde los elegidos habían aparecido alrededor de una hora antes.

- Bien... hemos llegado—dijo Uriel.

- Ingresen a aquel lago y sus almas volverán al mundo terrenal—les dijo Araziel.

- Gracias por toda su ayuda—dijo Kagome.

- Sin ustedes no hubiésemos sido capaces de llegar hasta el Sagrado Palacio Celestial—dijo Inu Yasha.

- No hay de qué. Estamos encantados de haber podido ayudar a personalidades tan importantes como los elegidos—dijo Araziel, riendo.

- Les deseamos un buen viaje de vuelta—dijo Uriel, a lo que los jóvenes volvieron a agradecer.

- Suerte en todo lo que viene por delante... Y que su amor sea la fuerza que los ayude a superar cada obstáculo que quiera impedir que lleven a cabo su misión. Espero que no nos veamos pronto –

- ¿Eh?—preguntaron los elegidos, algo confundidos.

- Se refiere a que, entre más tiempo sea el que transcurra entre este momento y el próximo en que nos encontremos, su vida será más larga—dijo el hombre.

- Ehm, disculpen, pero no entiendo...—dijo Kagome, con una gota en su cabeza.

- En pocas palabras, nos volveremos a ver cuando fallezcan...—dijo la mujer – Y esperamos que eso no sea pronto. Supongo que ustedes también –

- Pues... sí—dijeron los príncipes, con una gota en su cabeza.

- No se retrasen más. Vuelvan a su mundo—les dijo Uriel, empujándolos levemente – Dense prisa, o algo malo podría ocurrir...—su mirada se mostró sombría.

Los jóvenes lo observaron, extrañados, y caminaron hasta la orilla del lago. Apenas pusieron un pie en el agua, sus alas se disolvieron en miles de plumas, las cuales fueron arrastradas por el viento hasta que las perdieron de vista.

- ¿Lista, Kagome?—preguntó Inu Yasha.

- Claro que sí—contestó ésta con una sonrisa – Adiós Araziel, adiós Uriel –

- Adiós, y buen viaje—contestaron ambos, sonriendo.

Los príncipes siguieron caminando, deteniéndose cuando el agua los cubrió hasta la altura de sus cuellos. Los dos se miraron con determinación, tomaron sus manos y hundieron sus cabezas en el agua.

En ese mismo instante, sintieron como una gran fuerza los halaba de vuelta hacia el mundo terrenal, donde se encontraba el Sagrado Templo de los Dioses.

Pudieron apreciar el lugar donde se encontraban sus cuerpos, aún rodeados por parte del poder espiritual de la princesa. Las almas se aproximaron y se introdujeron lentamente dentro de sus cuerpos, haciendo que sus ojos recobraran el brillo antes perdido.

Izumi se acercó rápidamente a ellos, observándolos detenidamente, para cerciorarse de que nada estuviese fuera de lo normal.

- ¿Se encuentran bien?—preguntó la sacerdotisa.

- Izumi-dono...—dijo Kagome, con un débil tono de voz, pero aún aferrada de las manos de Inu Yasha – Estamos bien—sonrió, mientras comenzaban a bajar las escaleras del altar.

- ¿Cómo les fue con el Sagrado Juramento? –

- Lo realizamos sin mayores inconvenientes...—contestó Inu Yasha.

- Mis más sinceras felicitaciones por haber hecho ese Juramento, y todo el esfuerzo que implicó—sonrió – Me alegra ver que están sanos y salvos... Por un momento me preocupé mucho por lo que pudiera llegar a pasarles... –

- ¿Por qué¿No se supone que el Cielo es un lugar seguro? –

- No es por eso, exactamente, sino por el tiempo que sus almas estuvieron fuera de sus cuerpos. Seguramente ustedes no lo notaron, pero el tiempo transcurre más lento en el Cielo que en la Tierra... –

- ¿A qué se refiere?—preguntó Kagome.

- A que un minuto en el mundo celestial, equivale a seis del mundo terrenal... O sea, que por cada hora que pasa en el Cielo, transcurren seis en la Tierra... –

- Entonces, si nosotros estuvimos alrededor de una hora en el otro mundo...—dijo el príncipe, pero fue interrumpido por Izumi.

- ...han pasado seis horas aquí—completó la mujer, asintiendo.

- ¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver con nuestras almas y cuerpos?—preguntó la joven Higurashi.

- Que es muy peligroso que las almas estén tanto tiempo fuera de sus cuerpos. Entre más tiempo dure la separación de éstos, es más probable que ambos no puedan volver a unirse, y que la persona termine por fallecer...—explicó, con un semblante serio – La mayoría de las personas no resisten más de tres horas en este estado—con cuerpo y alma separados—, pero ustedes pudieron soportar el doble... Seguramente se debe a la fuerza y pureza de sus almas y al poder espiritual de Kagome—sonrió.

El silencio invadió el ambiente, sólo siendo interrumpido por el leve murmullo que provenía de las plegarias de las sacerdotisas.

- Bien. Será mejor que salgamos y demos oficialmente por terminado este ritual—dijo Izumi, encaminándose hasta la salida del Santuario. Los elegidos la siguieron.

Al ver a los tres, la multitud guardó silencio, observándolos directamente, con una mirada interrogante. Izumi se ubicó entre Inu Yasha y Kagome.

- Queridas sacerdotisas, jóvenes Sango y Miroku, antes ustedes se hayan los elegidos, quienes han ascendido al Cielo y realizado el Sagrado Juramento, ratificando la decisión de finalizar su misión antes los mismísimos Dioses... –

Las sacerdotisas realizaron una profunda reverencia ante los jóvenes que se encontraban frente a ellas, lo cual puso algo nerviosos a los elegidos.

- Debido a lo dicho anteriormente—reanudó Izumi—, doy por finalizada esta ceremonia. Les agradezco a todos por su gran ayuda y voluntad para llevarla a cabo, y que nos ha brindado resultados satisfactorios—sonrió – Pueden retirarse a descansar –

Segundos después, las sacerdotisas comenzaron a levantarse e irse del Santuario, quedando sólo Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Harumi, Kazuru e Izumi en el lugar.

- No saben cuanto me alegra verlos bien—les dijo Sango a los elegidos – Por un momento me inquieté mucho por todo lo que tardaron en regresar...—tomó las manos de su hermana entre las suyas.

- No te preocupes, todo salió como los esperábamos—contestó Kagome, con una sonrisa.

- Todo gracias a las habilidades que ganaste con tu entrenamiento—acotó Kazuru.

- Realmente te admiro, Kagome—dijo Harumi, emocionada – Y también a usted, joven Inu Yasha... Ambos tienen una fuerza de voluntad asombrosa, y logran llevar a cabo todo lo que se proponen—sonrió, mientras los elegidos la miraban algo apenados por los halagos de la sacerdotisa.

- Quizás sea mejor que nosotros también vayamos a descansar—dijo de repente Miroku.

- El joven Takatsu tiene razón—dijo Izumi – Son alrededor de las seis de la mañana... –

- Entonces dejemos la conversación para después de que todos hayamos tenido algunas horas de sueño—dijo Inu Yasha, a lo que los demás asintieron.

Todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al templo, donde se encontraban sus habitaciones. Kagome e Inu Yasha iban unos pasos más atrás, abrazados.

- No sabes cuanto anhelaba tenerte en mis brazos—dijo el príncipe.

- Y yo estar en ellos—contestó la chica, con una sonrisa. Segundos después, el joven bostezó – No te quedes dormido antes de llegar a tu habitación, que yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarte... –

- No te preocupes. El sueño no me vencerá así de fácil—dijo, con un pequeño tono arrogante – Por lo menos no hasta que tenga un lugar cómodo para dormir... –

- Eso espero—rozó suavemente los labios del chico, quien profundizó rápidamente el beso.

- Esto también lo extrañaba mucho...—dijo él, cuando debieron separarse a causa de la falta de aire.

- No dudes que yo también—contestó sonrojada. Se veía muy linda así.

- Me alegra mucho que volvamos a estar juntos... Todo ese tiempo sin verte fue una tortura... Espero que nunca debamos volver a pasar por algo parecido...—volvió a abrazarla.

- No te preocupes por cosas que aún no suceden... Disfrutemos el presente—sonrió – Aunque debo admitir que me sentí muy sola sin ti... –

- Lo sé... Te escuché cantar la otra noche... Y cantaste tan bien como siempre, aunque la melodía era bastante emotiva... –

- Así es, pero me ayudó a desahogarme... Bueno, no quiero seguir pensando en eso... –

- Tienes razón. No nos inquietemos por cosas que ya pasaron –

Estaban a unos pasos del templo, cuando Kagome se detuvo de forma repentina, sujetándose fuertemente de una de las mangas de la ropa de Inu Yasha.

- ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó él, preocupado.

- No me... siento... bien...—contestó la joven con dificultad, poniendo una de sus manos en su cabeza – Estoy... débil...—se sentía mareada y con todo dándole vueltas a su alrededor. Su piel se veía pálida y parecía sudar frío.

Un fuerte resplandor surgió del Collar de la Pureza que la princesa portaba en su cuello. El joven Taisho la observaba confundido, sin saber lo que le sucedía.

Sin previo aviso, la mano de la chica dejó de aferrar la manga del traje del príncipe. Su cuerpo perdió toda fuerza y comenzó a caer, presa de la inconsciencia.

Por suerte, Inu Yasha alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que se golpeara contra el piso.

Los demás—las hermanas Tsukishirô, Miroku y Sango (Izumi ya se había ido a su cuarto) —se acercaron a los príncipes, apenas se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía.

- ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Sango, con un semblante bastante preocupado.

- No lo sé. Será mejor que la llevemos lo antes posible a su habitación...—dijo Harumi.

- Iré a buscar a la Gran Izumi—dijo Kazuru, abandonando el lugar.

- ¿Kagome?—preguntó Inu Yasha, moviéndola despacio – Despierta por favor¡Kagome! –

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Holaaaa! He vuelto después de dos semanas n.nU Eso es lo que me demoré en escribir este capítulo :P Creo que mi meta de terminarlo este verano no dará resultado x.x! u.u

Para los que les interese saber, quedé aceptada en la carrera de **Psicología** en la **Universidad Católica de Chile** :D Soy una "**novata**" oficial XD (En esta universidad se les llama así a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso. En otras universidades, como la U. de Chile, se les llama "mechones" y en la USACH—Universidad de Santiago de Chile—, "cachorros")

En el capítulo anterior—Cap 33: Preparativos—recibí tan solo 3 reviews u.u (Acostumbro recibir 6 o.o) Eso me puso algo triste, pero... comprendo que tengan cosas que hacer (sobretodo la gente que está en periodo de exámenes o evaluaciones en sus escuelas) n.n Sólo espero recibir algunos más en este cap :) (o si no me será muy difícil llegar a los 200 reviews al finalizar el fic, que es mi sueño n.nU)

Bueno, dejando eso de lado, paso a contestar los reviews recibidos n.n!

**- Meryinustar**: Hola! Pues aquí narré cómo fue la ceremonia :) Espero que te haya agradado... Y que no te haya parecido tan corta (bueno, es que tampoco podía hacerla muy larga, además de que no se me ocurría forma alguna de alargarla XDD) Y pues a mi también me gustaría tener un vestido como el de Kagome XD Es muy lindo n.n

Cuídate, nos vemos! Adiós!

**- K-mila-chan**: Hola n.n! Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones :D Y espero que me vaya bien en la Universidad n.nU Pero debes estar segura de que le pondré todo mi esfuerzo desde el principio! Y no te preocupes por la PSU, que aún te queda tiempo n.n Disfruta de tus vacaciones :)

Te envié hace algunos días el mail con los dibujos que te pediste, y espero que te gusten :D Y mi propuesta (la cual te envié en ese mismo mail), sigue en pie n.n

Respecto a lo de cómo se encontrarán Sessh y Rin... espero encontrar la manera pronto, sino Kagome y su grupo se alejarán demasiado del templo como para que a Rin le sea factible encontrarlos o.o

Sip, lo de la ceremonia es complicado x.x Pero todo eso es porque no es llegar, invocar a los Dioses y ya! Sino que debe haber todo un proceso y un trasfondo que haga posible que Kagome e Inu Yasha lleguen al cielo, sin haber muerto (pues como Araziel explicó más arriba, la próxima vez que los elegidos y los ángeles se vean, será cuando los primeros fallezcan, ya que es la forma "natural" de llegar al Cielo...)

Cuídate mucho! Y gracias por siempre dejarme un review! Adiós :D

**- Lady Dragon 84**: Hola! Creo que a todos les disgustó el hecho de que Kagome e Inu Yasha no se puedan ver hasta el momento mismo del Juramento... pero era algo necesario (ya lo explicó Izumi unos capítulos atrás... que el anhelo por verse aumentaría la pureza de sus corazones, con lo que les sería más fácil llegar y mantenerse en el cielo...)

Lo único malo es que justo cuando se encuentran, Kagome se desmaya n.nU Pero ya se sabrá la razón por la cual sucedió esto, y por qué el Collar de la Pureza brilló antes de que la joven perdiera el conocimiento (Ups... creo que adelanté algo XDD Se supone que no se debía saber que el desmayo y el collar tenían algo que ver :P)

Mmmm... aún no sé cuando Inu y Sessh se vayan a juntar... pero seguro será en el próximo capítulo o el que sigue... ya que pronto saldrán del templo, para proseguir con su viaje n.n

Espero que te haya parecido emocionante este capítulo, tal como tu esperabas n.n

Cuídate mucho! Buena suerte! Nos vemos! Adiós ;D

* * *

Fin de la contestación de reviews XD Esta vez fue corta en comparación con otras, ya saben por qué n.nU

Bueno, me despido :) Cuídense mucho!

Espero que tengan unas buenas semanas, y que tengan suerte en todo lo que deban hacer n.n

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! Adiós!

**...-:Dany-Chan:-...**


	36. Cap 35: Calma Antes de la Tempestad

**- Aclaraciones:**

- Palabras - **Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ - **Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) - **Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora**

_**Disclaimer**: _Ni la Serie "Inu Yasha" ni sus personajes me pertenecen…Creo que ya lo saben XD

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 35: Calma Antes de la Tempestad**

(_Ustedes se preguntarán ¿por qué un título como ese para este capítulo? Pues bien, lo he nombrado así ya que aquí lo que suceda aquí será el último momento de "calma" para Inu Yasha y los viajeros, ya que de aquí para adelante, luego de que salgan del templo, las cosas y acontecimientos no se detendrán hasta que llegue el día de la Batalla Final contra Naraku—ya verán que Izumi menciona lo mismo más adelante...—. De cierta forma, este es un capítulo de transición, lo que espero no le quite algo de emoción, sobre todo para los Inu x Kag fans, por el reencuentro de la pareja :D_)

Debido al desmayo de Kagome, Inu Yasha y compañía decidieron llevarla hasta su habitación, esperando que allí se recuperase. En el trayecto hacia aquel lugar, el semblante del príncipe no dejó de mostrar preocupación.

En un momento él debió salir del cuarto, junto con Miroku, ya que Sango, acompañada por Harumi, se encargó de cambiar la vestimenta de la princesa por ropa adecuada para dormir.

Momentos después, Kazuru llegó junto con Izumi.

- ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó la sacerdotisa con seriedad.

- Kagome se desmayó hace unos minutos—contestó Inu Yasha, cabizbajo.

- ¿Podemos entrar? –

- Supongo que sí... Sango y la otra sacerdotisa llevan varios minutos allí dentro... –

Justo en ese instante, Harumi apareció por la puerta de la habitación.

- Pueden entrar—les dijo, a lo que todos asintieron e hicieron ingreso al cuarto.

Vieron que Kagome se encontraba recostada en el futón, tan pálida como antes, y con su hermana al lado suyo, cuidando de ella.

Izumi se acercó hasta la chica, tomando una de sus manos, la cual estaba fría. Luego su vista se posó en el Collar de la Pureza, el cual tenía un pequeño brillo que no poseía antes de que fuera portado por la princesa.

Todos los demás observaban atentamente sus movimientos, expectantes por la explicación que la sacerdotisa pudiera darles acerca del estado de su amiga.

- Bien... Creo que ya sé a qué se ha debido el desmayo de Kagome...—dijo Izumi, después de algunos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Podría explicárnoslo, por favor?—pidió Inu Yasha, acercándose a ella y sentándose en el suelo. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

- Claro que sí—contestó y luego prosiguió – La gran cantidad de poder espiritual que Kagome utilizó en la ceremonia del Sagrado Juramento para que su alma y la del joven Inu Yasha llegasen al cielo la dejó enormemente agotada, aunque ella no lo haya demostrado... Sin su energía, que era una especie de "soporte vital" para ustedes, no habrían sido capaces de mantenerse en el mundo celestial por mucho tiempo, quizás ni siquiera unos minutos... –

Sango, Miroku y las hermanas Tsukishirô escuchaban atentamente las palabras de la sacerdotisa. Inu Yasha también lo hacía, pero se sentía tremendamente culpable por no haber podido ayudar más a la joven. Sentía que ella había hecho todo el esfuerzo, mientras él sólo se limitaba a realizar el juramento para los Dioses.

- _Perdóname Kagome_—pensó, apretando sus puños con fuerza – _No tenía idea del gran esfuerzo que esto significaba para ti... Si tan sólo hubiese podido ayudarte un poco más, no estarías así... Por favor perdóname... –_

- Además de esto, hay una razón que fue la verdadera detonante para que Kagome se desmayase...—dijo Izumi, volviendo a atraer la atención de todos.

- ¿De qué se trata?—preguntó el príncipe, preocupado.

- Ella pudo manejar bien el cansancio que sentía y el poco poder espiritual que quedaba en su cuerpo, pero el Collar de la Pureza comenzó con sus funciones sin que nadie se percatara... –

- ¿A qué se refiere, Gran Izumi?—preguntó Sango.

- El objetivo que tiene esta joya es recolectar el poder espiritual de su dueño durante cierto periodo de tiempo, de modo que cuando su portador necesite una gran cantidad de esa energía, el collar será el encargado de proporcionársela. Para esto, en momentos que no pueden ser determinados, la joya absorberá parte de los poderes de Kagome—respiró profundamente y luego continuó – Eso mismo sucedió hace unos minutos... el collar tomó la poca energía que le quedaba a la pobre chica, lo que resultó en su desmayo... –

- Ya veo—dijo Inu Yasha, pensativo - ¿Esto se repetirá en algún otro momento? –

- Lo más probable es que sí, por lo menos los primeros días en que Kagome tenga el Collar de la Pureza en sus manos... Tanto ella como su cuerpo deben acostumbrarse a esta nueva situación, y comenzar a producir más poder espiritual para contrarrestar los efectos de la absorción de energía, de modo que llegue un día en el que a ella ya no le afecte en absoluto, y pueda seguir con su vida normal, o sea, continuar con la misión sin dificultades –

- Yo estaré siempre ahí para cuidarla, y procurar que nada malo le pase...—se acercó a la princesa, tomando una de sus manos con delicadeza, tratando de brindarle calor – Sobretodo con las dificultades que se nos avecinan... –

- Me alegra oír eso—dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa – Creo que es mejor que cada quien se vaya a dormir... Esta jornada ha sido muy extensa y agotadora, por lo que todos merecemos un descanso –

Por una de las ventanas pudieron apreciar cómo los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo.

- Tiene usted razón—dijo Kazuru, levantándose. Su hermana la imitó.

- Buenas noches... o días—dijo la menor de las Tsukishirô, con una gota en su cabeza. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue, junto con su hermana.

- Yo también me retiro—dijo Izumi – Nos vemos en algunas horas. Que descansen—les deseó y se fue. Sango y Miroku se levantaron.

- ¿No vas a dormir, Inu Yasha?—preguntó el chico.

- Enseguida iré... Quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo con Kagome—contestó el aludido.

- Bueno, pero procura descansar...—le dijo Sango – Nos vemos—se despidió y salió, acompañada del joven Takatsu, quien cerró la puerta tras él.

Inu Yasha observó atentamente a Kagome, percatándose como el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba a intervalos regulares y de forma tranquila, demostrando que en esos momentos la joven descansaba sin perturbaciones.

- Me alegra ver que descansas tranquilamente, pero aún así no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por lo que te ha sucedido…—dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Tal como si lo hubiese escuchando, Kagome aferró con fuerza la mano del príncipe y sonrió, como si tuviera intenciones de animarlo.

- Inu... Yasha...—dijo en sueños. El chico quitó algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de la princesa, y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Aquí estoy—susurró, con una sonrisa.

Se quedó unos minutos más observándola, hasta que se percató de que en poco tiempo ya sería de día.

- Bien... creo que es hora de irme a dormir...—susurró e intentó levantarse, pero la mano de la chica se lo impidió, aferrándose aún más a la del joven – Ya es tarde... debo ir a descansar...—murmuró.

- No... te vayas...—habló dormida, sujetándolo con más fuerza – Quédate... conmigo... –

- Está bien... pero sólo unos minutos más...—le contestó, con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco el sueño comenzó a vencerlo, debido a todo el cansancio acumulado en su cuerpo, quedándose dormido con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Kagome. (Pobre Inu Yasha... siempre le toca dormir en el suelo n.nU Aunque podríamos decir que tiene una buena almohada :D)

Muchas horas pasaron, en las cuales ninguno de los habitantes del templo se despertó, debido a la cantidad de tiempo que habían pasado despiertos el día y madrugada anterior.

La primera en levantarse fue Izumi (que debido a su edad, necesita menos horas de sueños que los más jóvenes n.nU), alrededor de la una de la tarde, quien caminaba por los pasillos del templo verificando que todo estuviera en orden. Se detuvo fuera del cuarto de Kagome.

- _Me_ _pregunto si ya se encontrará mejor...—_pensó e hizo ingreso silenciosamente a la habitación, intentando no despertar a nadie.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la chica acompañada del príncipe, ambos aún en el mundo de los sueños, juntos en un tierno abrazo.

La sacerdotisa sonrío, debido a lo tierno de la escena.

- _Que lindos se ven así, tan tranquilos_...—los observó con una mirada llena de paz – _Disfruten mientras puedan de momentos como éste, puesto que a partir de ahora su misión entra en la recta final, directo hacia la batalla contra Naraku... No hay nada más que deban completar o realizar antes de llegar a aquel lugar, excepto reunir a las tropas de los soldados enviados por los terratenientes aliados..._ –

La mujer salió discretamente de la habitación, continuando con su normal recorrido por el templo.

Lo que ella no sabía era que sí había algo pendiente en el camino de los elegidos, y ese "algo" era el encuentro de Inu Yasha con Sesshomaru, el cual pronto se suscitaría.

Kagome casi había olvidado por completo el asunto, debido a la ardua preparación antes del Sagrado Juramento, pero de vez en cuando lo recordaba, agradeciendo en esos momentos no estar frente al joven príncipe, ya que de esa forma ningún detalle de la presencia del anterior heredero al trono saldría de sus labios, aunque fuera de forma involuntaria.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar bastante alejado del templo, una chica se encontraba preparándose para salir de su hogar.

- ¿Estás segura de hacer esto?—le preguntó su madre, apareciendo en la habitación de la joven.

- Sí. Ya les expliqué a ti y a mi padre la razón por la cual tomé esta decisión, y creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer...—contestó ella, empacando algunas cosas que le faltaban para su viaje – Además, sabes que papá no puede ir debido a la lesión que tiene en su pierna, por lo que yo iré y tomaré su lugar... –

- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte en casa y esperar... Sabes que no serás una gran ayuda para _ellos_... –

- Aún así, quiero ir para estar allí, apoyándolos cuando sea necesario... Además... No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, cuando algo tan importante como aquello va a ocurrir... –

- Sé que eso te afecta de cierta forma, por todo lo que sufriste en el pasado, pero no quiero que corras ninguna clase de peligro... La batalla será extremadamente peligrosa y en ese momento no habrá nadie preocupado por cuidarte... Estarán todos concentrados en la lucha... Recapacita por favor, hija... –

- Ya está decidido. No te preocupes por mí... Además, iré con algunos de nuestros mejores soldados... Ellos cuidarán de mí. Nada malo me pasará, ya verás... –

- Lo que veo es que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión—dijo la mujer cabizbaja, mientras la chica tomaba sus cosas y las cargaba hasta la salida de su hogar – Si algo malo llega a ocurrirte, no me lo perdonaré... –

- Madre—dijo la joven, dejando sus cosas a un lado y abrazándola – Debes darte cuenta de que ya no soy una niña... Estoy a punto de cumplir veinte años, y la vida ya me ha enseñado bastante como para superar variados obstáculos—sonrió – Por cierto... ¿Dónde está mi padre? –

- No quiso venir a ver cómo lo desobedecías...—suspiró – Así que vine yo en representación suya, y también para intentar convencerte... –

- Ya veo...—dijo, pensativa – Bien, parece que los soldados ya están listos. Despídeme de papá por favor, y dile que tenga algo más de fe en mí. Que yo sea mujer no significa que sea débil ni poco perseverante, sobretodo si tengo objetivos por cumplir... –

- Está bien. Cuídate mucho, hija—le pidió, mientras la chica subía a un caballo e inspeccionaba al grupo que la acompañaría, de los cuales la mayoría haría el viaje a pie.

- Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien—le guiñó el ojo, como señal de confianza – Intentaré escribir... –

- Por favor hazlo. Quiero tener la mayor cantidad de noticias tuyas... No nos dejes con el alma en un hilo a tu padre y a mí... –

- No te preocupes, prometo hacerlo—hubo un momento de silencio – Es hora de partir—tomó las riendas del caballo – Nos veremos cuando todo haya acabado... Adiós –

- ¡Ten mucho cuidado¡Recuerda ser precavida!—exclamó, viendo como su hija se alejaba, junto con los soldados – _Vuelve sana y salva a casa, mi pequeña Rin_... –

En el templo, la mayoría de la gente comenzaba a despertar después de unas reparadoras horas de sueño. También era el caso de Kagome, quien abría sus ojos lentamente en su habitación.

- _¿Dónde estoy?—_pensó confundida – _No recuerdo nada luego de la Ceremonia del Sagrado Juramento..._ –

Observó el techo, el cual era iluminado por la luz que entraba a raudales por la ventana, lo que la llevó a la conclusión de que eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde.

Se mantuvo un momento en la misma posición hasta que se percató que unos brazos la cubrían sobreprotectoramente. Volteó su cabeza para saber de quién se trataba, encontrándose con un Inu Yasha profundamente dormido. Al verlo sonrió.

- _Estoy tan feliz por que por fin podamos estar juntos..._—pensó – _Tanto tiempo que estuvimos separados... Realmente te extrañé, mi querido Inu Yasha...—_acercó un poco su rostro, posando sus labios sobre los del príncipe.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el chico comenzó a corresponderle, volviendo el beso cada vez más apasionado, hasta que el vital aire terminó por agotarse en sus pulmones y debieron separarse.

- Buenos días... mejor dicho, tardes—dijo Kagome, sonrojada.

- Si voy a ser despertado así, procuraré quedarme dormido a tu lado más seguido—le dijo Inu Yasha, con una sonrisa galante y voz seductora, lo que aumentó el rubor de las mejillas de la princesa - ¿Cómo te encuentras? –

- Mmm... bien. Siento mi cuerpo algo pesado, pero nada más que eso... –

- Que bueno. En verdad estaba muy preocupado por ti anoche... –

- ¿Por qué¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó, viéndolo interrogante.

- ¿No lo recuerdas?—recibió una negación por parte de la chica – Te desmayaste poco antes de llegar al templo... –

- Que extraño...—su mirada mostró confusión – No recuerdo haber estado tan cansada como para perder el sentido... –

- La Gran Izumi nos explicó lo que te sucedió cuando te trajimos a la habitación—dijo, refiriéndose a él y a quienes lo acompañaban la noche pasada.

- ¿Me lo podrías explicar?—preguntó.

- Claro—contestó – Mira, lo que pasó fue que... –

Le relató lo mismo que Izumi le había dicho horas atrás, tratando de no pasar por alto detalle alguno, de modo que todo le quedara claro. Kagome lo escuchaba atentamente.

- Ya entiendo... Entonces estos desmayos serán recurrentes...—dijo la princesa pensativa, a lo que Inu Yasha asintió – Creo que tendré que caminar con cuidado, e intentar no andar por lugares con rocas, o podría salir lastimada... Parece que tendré que caminar con almohadas en todo mi cuerpo—dijo entre risas, pero parecía que él chico no se lo tomaba tan ligeramente, pues la miró con seriedad.

- No voy a dejar que nada te pase... Te lo prometo—tomó las manos de la chica con firmeza y sus ojos se posaron directamente sobre los de ella.

- Gracias—contestó con la más sincera de las sonrisas. Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio – Bueno, creo que deberíamos levantarnos... Ya es algo tarde ¿no crees? –

- Déjame permanecer un poco más así—dijo y se acurrucó en el regazo de Kagome.

- Qué caprichoso eres—le recriminó burlonamente – Pareces un gato...—comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza tiernamente - ¿Está bien así? –

- Sí—contestó con una sonrisa.

Continuaron de esta forma por algunos minutos, hasta que la mirada y sonrisa de Kagome se mostraron maliciosas, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al príncipe.

- ¡Oye! Jaja ¡Eso no se... jaja... vale!—exclamó sin parar de reír y contorsionándose, intentando escapar de las manos de la princesa.

- No escaparás de mí—rió y siguió con su "labor", pero no contó con que el joven comenzaría a contraatacarla - ¡No! Jaja ¡Detente! –

- Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego...—le dijo amenazador, mientras continuaba haciéndole cosquillas a la chica.

- Lo mismo digo—contestó, mientras aprovechaba un descuido del chico y empezaba a "atacar".

De este modo pasó un tiempo, hasta que por fin Inu Yasha había logrado "ganarle" a Kagome, colocándose sobre ella, deteniendo sus brazos con los suyos. Cualquier persona que los viese los malinterpretaría, por la posición "poco común" en la que se encontraban.

- ¡Ríndete! Ya no puedes moverte...—le dijo el príncipe. Ella lo miró directamente y luego suspiro, mostrando un puchero en su rostro.

- Esta bien... Me rindo u.u—intentó zafarse del agarre del chico, más lo único que logró fue que éste perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre ella, dándole un beso.

Justo en ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación. Era Sango.

- Kagome, como escuché algo de ruido pensé que ya estarías despierta y vine a ver como te encontrab...—dejó de hablar al ver la "cercanía" de los cuerpos de los jóvenes.

Además, el aspecto de los elegidos no ayudaba mucho a no malinterpretarlos. Sus cabellos estaban revueltos, mientras que el kimono que Kagome usaba se había caído un poco, dejando al descubierto sus hombros. La vestimenta de Inu Yasha tampoco mostraba inocencia, ya que su haori—que ya dejaba a la vista parte de sus formados músculos—estaba más abierto de lo normal.

Otro aspecto más, era que algunas gotas de sudor adornaban sus rostros, debido a la agitada pelea de cosquillas que habían tenido segundos atrás.

- Di-disculpen, no quería interrumpir—contestó azorada y salió rápido del cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente, visiblemente sonrojados, pareciendo sus rostros unos lindos farolitos. Algo nerviosos arreglaron sus cabellos y vestimentas.

- Creo que debo ir a explicarle todo a Sango, antes de que imagine cosas que no son...—dijo Kagome.

- Sí, tienes razón—contestó Inu Yasha – Yo iré a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, o si no la gente me mirará extrañada...—se levantó.

- Esta bien. Nos vemos... más tarde—sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a modo de despedida. Pero el joven no se conformó con aquello y besó sus labios.

- Nos vemos—puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de la princesa, revolvió sus cabellos y luego salió del cuarto. Ella lo observó con ternura.

- _Creo que lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado fue reencontrarme con Inu Yasha, luego de que Naraku me ordenara atacarlo... Y agradezco el que me haya salvado... Si no fuera por él, no podría estar viviendo estos momentos tan felices ahora_—sonrió – Es cierto... debo ir a explicarle todo a Sango... Pero antes, iré a darme un baño...—tomó ropa limpia, una toalla y salió de su habitación.

Camino al cuarto de baño se encontró con su hermana, quien se dirigía al mismo lugar.

- Ho-hola Sango...—le dijo nerviosa.

- Hola—contestó algo extraña y luego continuó con su camino, sin esperar a Kagome.

- ¡Espera¡Lo que pasó no es cómo tú te lo imaginas...!—la siguió.

- No tienes nada que explicarme... Es tú vida, no la mía –

- Pero de todos modos no quiero que te hagas una mala imagen de Inu Yasha y de mí... Déjame contarte qué fue lo que pasó en verdad...—le pidió, cuando acababan de llegar a la puerta del baño.

- Esta bien. Te escucho... –

- Verás, lo que sucedió fue... –

Le contó lo que realmente había acontecido entre ella y el príncipe, sin omitir detalle, aunque le resultara vergonzoso, para que la joven le creyera.

- Y fue justo en ese momento que entraste en mi habitación...—terminó su relato, visiblemente sonrojada.

- Ya veo... entonces sí fue un malentendido. Discúlpame... –

- No tengo por qué. No fue tu culpa—contestó con una sonrisa – Vamos a bañarnos –

- Sí—dijo con energía.

Mientras tanto, Inu Yasha sigilosamente caminaba por los pasillos, intentando no llamar la atención para que nadie lo viese, en dirección a su habitación.

- _Parece que estoy salvado..._—pensó cuando estaba a pocos pasos de su cuarto.

Caminó más ágilmente para entrar de forma rápida, pero se percató de que no estaba solo en el corredor. Quien estaba allí era...

- Hola Inu Yasha—dijo esa persona.

- Ho-hola... Miroku...—contestó, con una risa nerviosa.

- ¿Qué te sucede¿Y por qué estás vestido de esa forma? Que yo sepa la ceremonia del Sagrado Juramento terminó hace bastantes horas... –

- _¡Maldición¿Ahora qué puedo inventar para que me crea?—_pensó desesperado – Ehm... bueno... lo que pasa es que tenía tanto sueño anoche que... ehm... no me cambié de ropa antes de dormir... –

- Ya veo... Pero, aún así, debiste haberte cambiado al despertar ¿no? –

- Ehm... sí, pero... no lo hice porque tenía... mucha sed... sí, eso es –

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto?—preguntó confundido.

- Es que tenía tanta sed, que... apenas me desperté fui en busca de un vaso de agua... Y como acabo de volver, pues... no he tenido tiempo de cambiarme—dijo, intentando ser convincente, aunque parecía como si tuviera la palabra "Mentira" pintada en la cara.

- Ah, así que eso fue... Ya veo...—dijo pensativo – Bueno, te dejo tranquilo... Yo voy a dar una vuelta por el templo y a qué hora estará listo el almuerzo... –

- Está bien... Nos vemos luego –

- Nos vemos—contestó y se fue. Inu Yasha suspiró aliviado.

- _Espero que no haya descubierto que esto era una mentira..._—pensó y entró a su habitación.

- _Definitivamente Inu Yasha no sabe mentir...—_pensó Miroku, mientras caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos – _Me pregunto... ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo?—_una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, y continuó con su camino.

Pasaron algunas horas, entre las que trascurrió el almuerzo, llegando el momento de cenar. Todos se reunieron en el salón principal, como era costumbre. Disfrutaron mucho de la cena, pero apenas acabaron las sacerdotisas se retiraron del lugar, para terminar con sus últimas labores del día, quedando sólo los elegidos, Sango, Miroku, Izumi y las hermanas Tsukishirô. Kagome parecía muy somnolienta.

- ¿Y ya han decido cuándo saldrán del templo?—preguntó Izumi.

- Sí. Nos iremos pasado mañana—dijo Inu Yasha.

- Kagome aún no está lo suficientemente recuperada como para continuar con el viaje ¿no es así?—preguntó Sango.

- Sí—contesto la princesa y luego bostezó.

- Deberías ir a descansar...—le dijo el joven Taisho, quien estaba a su lado.

- Prefiero estar aquí para enterarme de cualquier cosa importante de la que ustedes hablen. No se preocupen por mí, de verdad—sonrió – Puedo soportar el sueño... –

- Bueno... Continuando dónde quedamos antes—intervino Izumi – Me gustaría saber qué es lo que planean hacer de aquí en adelante... –

- Lo que habíamos acordado hacer, en el castillo Higurashi, era esperar hasta que el Señor Tetsu—padre de Kagome y Sango—nos enviara información acerca de la cantidad de tropas que se nos unirán en la batalla contra Naraku—dijo Inu Yasha – Esperamos que eso suceda pronto y, de este modo, podremos decidir la fecha exacta en la cual atacaremos la fortaleza del emperador... Estimamos que sería a mediados de Abril, pero todo depende de la situación –

- Así es—acotó Sango – Mi padre prometió enviar a algunos de sus soldados a contarnos todos esos detalles... Ya han pasado alrededor de dos meses desde que abandonamos el castillo, así que supongo que alguno debe estar por venir... –

- Esperemos que así sea...—dijo Miroku.

- Y luego de que estén todas las tropas reunidas¿qué harán?—preguntó Izumi.

- Pensamos dispersar a las tropas por todo el bosque que rodea a la fortaleza, de modo que no puedan ser detectados por los soldados de aquel lugar—explicó el príncipe – Y también, lo más probable es que Kagome o Sango deban entrar a la fortaleza, para espiar los planes de seguridad de allí y encontrar sus puntos débiles—bajó la mirada, apesumbrado, debido a que ese era un paso que él preferiría evitar si no fuese estrictamente necesario, para no poner en peligro ni a su amada ni a la hermana de ésta.

- En lo personal—dijo Sango—conozco algunos de esos planes, pero lo malo es que éstos se renuevan cada tres meses... Así que el que yo conocía antes de partir está obsoleto... –

- Debemos encontrar esos puntos débiles, y a través de ellos ingresar a la fortaleza—dijo Miroku – Es la única forma en que podemos hacerlo... –

De repente, Kagome comenzó a sentirse mal, tal como la madrugada anterior, pero no se lo comentó a nadie, para no interrumpir la importante conversación. El Collar de la Pureza empezó a brillar, pero ella lo ocultó para que nadie lo notase.

Los presentes siguieron hablando, hasta que Izumi los detuvo.

- Esperen un momento—intervino la mujer – Kagome, si te sientes mal, dínoslo... Yo soy capaz de notar cómo tus poderes espirituales están descendiendo... Lo que significa que el collar está absorbiéndolos, por lo que no debes sentirte del todo bien... –

- No se preocupen por mí... Continúen con lo que estaban hablando, es importante...—dijo la princesa.

- No lo haremos—dijo Inu Yasha, observándola fijamente – En este momento tu salud es lo más importante...—todos la miraron, preocupados – Debes descansar –

- Está bien, lo haré...—se levantó lentamente – Iré a mi habitación. Con su permiso, me retiro—hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Yo te acompaño...—se puso de pie.

- No. Quédate aquí, yo estaré bien—sonrió, aunque sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas y que en cualquier momento caería.

La chica no fue capaz de soportarlo más y se desmayó, cayendo en los brazos de Inu Yasha, quien la observaba muy preocupado. (Menos mal que él siempre está ahí cuando a Kagome le suceden éstas cosas n.n)

- Cómo les expliqué en la madrugada, estos desmayos serán frecuentes... Por lo menos una vez al día, durante la primera semana en que Kagome porte el Collar de la Pureza... –

- La llevaré a su cuarto—la aferró con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

- Está bien—contestó, a lo que el príncipe hizo abandono del salón – Supongo que esta reunión ha terminado, por lo que cada quien debería ir a descansar –

- Entonces, nos vemos mañana—dijo Harumi.

- Nos vemos—contestaron los demás y salieron del lugar, cada quien con destino a su habitación.

La noche dio paso al día. Durante éste los jóvenes se dedicaron mayormente a descansar y a prepararse para el viaje que emprenderían a la jornada siguiente, arreglando sus pertenencias y pidiendo algunos víveres a las sacerdotisas del templo.

Nada fuera de lo normal ocurrió, aparte de otro desmayo que afectó a Kagome y las recomendaciones de Izumi le dio sobre la realización de la meditación, de forma que sus poderes espirituales aumentaran lo suficiente como para que sus pérdidas de consciencia duraran menor cantidad de tiempo, y así no interrumpir mayormente el viaje cuando esto sucediera.

El día de la partida llegó. Estaba bastante soleado y, aunque aún fuera invierno, una agradable brisa corría por los alrededores.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos...—dijo Inu Yasha a los presentes – Entre antes partamos, será mejor... –

- Muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que nos han brindado—agradeció Kagome a todas las sacerdotisas, haciendo una reverencia – Sin ella, no podríamos haber llegado hasta donde estamos ahora... Cada una de ustedes aportó de cierta forma a que pudiéramos llevar a cabo cada una de las metas que nos propusimos... De verdad estamos muy agradecidos... –

- Esperamos que tengan mucho éxito en lo que les queda de viaje—dijo Izumi – Y prometo que un grupo de sacerdotisas y yo estaremos cerca de la fortaleza del emperador días antes de la batalla, para prestar nuestra ayuda en todo lo que sea necesario –

- Gracias por su ofrecimiento. Eso nos será de verdadera utilidad en momentos tan difíciles como serán aquellos...—dijo Sango, con una sonrisa. (Parece que los viajeros tienen muchas cosas que agradecer n.nU)

- También queríamos agradecerles por su hospitalidad—dijo Miroku – Ha sido un gusto compartir día a día con sacerdotisas tan bellas como ustedes... –

Apenas dijo eso, recibió una feroz mirada de Sango, lo que asustó al chico.

- Espero que estén bien... Cuídense...—dijo el joven a las mujeres tímidamente, bajo la mirada asesina de su amada – Sango... tú sabes que te amo sólo a ti...—tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas

- A veces lo dudo ¬¬—contestó la princesa, alejándose de él.

- Tengan mucho cuidado en su travesía—les dijo Izumi a los viajeros – Muchos peligros se avecinan, pero con valor y energía podrán superarlos. Yo sé que son capaces de eso y mucho más—sonrió, mientras los viajeros comenzaban a alejarse.

Los jóvenes habían decidido dejar los caballos que la familia Minami les había prestado en el templo, ya que podrían parecer sospechosos para los soldados de Naraku si éstos llegaban a verlos en aquel medio de transporte. Aunque el viaje se les hiciera más largo, prefirieron seguridad antes de comodidad.

- ¡Que les vaya muy bien!—dijo Harumi alegremente, agitando su mano en forma de despedida – Espero verlos pronto—sonrió.

- Igualmente—contestaron los jóvenes.

- ¡Adiós!—exclamaron las sacerdotisas, despidiéndose de ellos.

- Adiós –

Y así comenzó su viaje con dirección a la fortaleza del emperador Naraku.

- _Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás...—_pensó Kagome, mientras caminaba – _Dentro de poco, los hermanos Taisho volverán a encontrarse... –_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Hola! Es una alegría volver en tan poco tiempo con un nuevo capítulo de mi fic :D Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía todo un capítulo en sólo una semana n.n Parece que la inspiración ha estado funcionando bien :)

Además, hay otra razón para esta rápida actualización, y es que mañana me voy de vacaciones (fuera de casa) al sur de Chile n.n Al fin me libraré del calor que hace aquí en Santiago, la capital! Ha sido realmente agobiante, sobre todo en estos últimos días… Estaré fuera dos semanas, por lo que intentaré escribir el capítulo 36 en un cuaderno, y luego traspasarlo a la computadora n.n

Otra razón para estar feliz, es los 7 reviews que recibí en el capítulo pasado n.n En verdad me alegró mucho :D Siento que la meta de los 200 reviews ya no es tan lejana XD Espero que me ayuden a sobrepasar los 150 en este capítulo n.n

Bueno, ahora paso a contestarlos:D

**- Meryinustar**: Hola n.n Gracias por tus felicitaciones:D Es verdad, es algo difícil pero intentaré no dejar de lado esta historia, pues es muy importante para mí e intentaré avanzar lo más posible en ella antes de entrar a clases :)

Tú también cuídate mucho! Nos vemos, adiós!

**- Eternal Vampire**: Hola :D no te preocupes por no haber podido leer esos capítulos, lo importante es que sigues apoyándome con este fic :) Pues ya has visto qué fue lo que pasó en realidad n.n Todo es culpa del Collar de la Pureza…

Te reitero mis felicidades por que hayas entrado a la Universidad (pues ya te las había dado por Messenger, pero también correspondía dártelas aquí :D)!

Cuídate! Espero que estés bien n.n Adiós!

**- Kagome Katherine**: Hola :)! Me alegra que te agrade mi fic y que creas que es kawaii n.n! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado :)

Gracias por tus felicitaciones n.n! Y yo también te deseo suerte ;) Que te vaya bien! Adiós!

**- Eva María**: Hola! Wiiii! Nueva lectora que deja review :D (Dany-Chan salta de felicidad por todos lados XD) Me hace muy feliz que me dejes tus comentarios sobre mi fic, y que te guste tanto!

En este cap ya expliqué (bueno, en realidad fue Izumi quién lo hizo :P) qué fue exactamente lo que le pasó a Kagome, y cómo esto irá repitiéndose constantemente…

No te preocupes por no haberme dejado review antes! Que lo hagas ahora, también te lo agradezco n.n Lo importante es que me digas lo que piensas ;)

Cuídate mucho n.n Que estés bien! Suerte! Adiós!

**- Yeuss**: Hola! No te preocupes por lo del review, lo importante es que puedas leer mi fic cuando tengas tiempo n.n

Lástima por lo del gato de tu hermana y lo de tu PC :S Pero gracias por tus felicitaciones!

Nos vemos pronto! Que te vaya bien :D Adiós!

**- K-mila-chan**: Hola :D! Como le he dicho a otros lectores, muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones! Y seguiré esforzándome para dar lo mejor de mí en la universidad!

Que bueno que te hayan gustado los versos n.n Me costó un poco hacerlos, y adecuarlos para que sonaran bien (además de que tuvieran coherencia :P)

Quien sabe… Quizás algún día publique esta historia, claro que… tendría que cambiarle el nombre a los personajes, o sino me detendría la policía por robo intelectual ;o;! Y no quiero eso n.nUU

Me alegra que te hayan gustado los trajes :) Mientras esté en el sur, dibujaré lo que te prometí y cuando vuelva lo escanearé y te lo enviaré ;D Ahp… y entro el día 7 de Marzo a la Universidad, aunque hay varias actividades que se realizan para los novatos antes del día oficial de entrada a clases :D

Nos vemos pronto! Cuídate mucho! Espero que te vaya bien! Adiós!!

**- Lady Dragon 84**: Hola n.n! Perdón por dejarte intrigada, pero así mantengo el suspenso y las ganas de leer de los lectores XD Por lo menos la razón por la cual Kagome se desmayó quedó aclarada :) lo malo, es que esos desmayos serán frecuentes :S

Es verdad, por poco los elegidos se quedan en el camino o.o Pero no podía dejar que sus vidas acabaran así como así… Tienen que llegar a la fortaleza de Naraku antes de que alguna desgracia les suceda…

Lo más seguro es que en el próximo capítulo los hermanos Taisho se reencuentren, además de que Rin también podría reunirse con ellos, si es que llega a tiempo!

Bueno, y esta vez actualicé más rápido :D En sólo una semana n.n Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, pues tuvo algo de romance entre Inu y Kagome :D

Cuídate mucho! Y te agradezco por tus felicitaciones! Además de que lo que dijiste es verdad… ahora veré cuanto es lo que sufren los universitarios n.nU

Suerte en todo! Que te vaya muy bien n.n! Adiós!

* * *

Bien, he finalizado! Siempre es un gusto contestar reviews n.n

Es hora de despedirme! Les deseo salud y suerte en estas semanas! Ojala que la vida no sea muy dura con ustedes y que todo les salga bien :)

Cuídense mucho! Nos vemos en unas semanas!

Adiós!

…**-:Dany-Chan:-…**

* * *

Entren a** fotolog . com / dany (guión bajo) chan (guión bajo) draws , **y** kawaiidanychan . deviantart . com n.n**

VISÍTENLOS! (podrán encontrar dibujos relativos a **"Oportunidad de Vivir"** y algunos otros hechos por mí n.n)


	37. Cap 36: Encuentro II

**Les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza en publicar! Acabo de terminar de escribir este cap, el cual es más largo tanto por la manera en que se desarrolla la trama como por manera de compensación por todo lo que me he demorado... Espero que les guste!  
**

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 36: Encuentro II **

(El capítulo se llama así porque, en otra oportunidad, uno de los capítulos se tituló Encuentro—para ser exactos, el nº 2—. Así que, como no se me ocurrió otro nombre mejor, lo dejé así n.n)

Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango y Miroku llevaban algunos días de viaje, encontrándose cada vez más cerca de la aldea donde Sesshomaru los esperaba. Claro que nadie más que la princesa que lo había encontrado, lo sabía.

- _Me_ _pregunto cómo irá a tomar la noticia Inu Yasha..._—pensó la chica, mientras caminaba y observaba al joven Taisho.

_-_ ¿Te sucede algo¿Te sientes mal?—preguntó él, al verla tan pensativa.

- No, nada. No tienes de qué preocuparte—sonrió.

Hasta ahora su camino había transcurrido con normalidad, excepto por los desmayos diarios que aquejaban a Kagome. Cuando esto sucedía, el príncipe la cargaba en sus brazos o la llevaba en su espalda, por lo que su viaje no se retrasaba demasiado.

El joven y sus amigos odiaban ver a la chica tan frágil, pero intentaban hacer todo lo posible para que se sintiera mejor, apoyándola siempre. Aún así, Kagome se sentía bastante frustrada. Para disminuir este sentimiento, se despertaba muy temprano en las mañana y se dedicaba a meditar alrededor de hora y media. Terminaba muy cansada después de aquellas sesiones, pero aprovechaba de dormir lo que fuera posible antes de que sus amigos se despertaran.

Un nuevo día llegó y la princesa se despertó tan temprano como acostumbraba, haciendo su ya "habitual" rutina.

Todo transcurría con relativa calma pero, lo que la joven no se esperaba era que, una hora después, Inu Yasha despertara y, al no verla cerca, se preocupara y comenzara a buscarla por los alrededores.

Después de unos minutos, la encontró en una explanada, siendo iluminada por los primeros rayos del sol. Se veía muy concentrada, rodeada por un aura de un fuerte color lila. El príncipe se escondió tras un árbol, para no interrumpirla.

Cuando Kagome acabó, se levantó lentamente y comenzó a avanzar hacia donde se suponía que todos sus compañeros dormían tranquilamente, con el propósito de descansar. Se veía bastante cansada, avanzando a paso lento.

De repente, su cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse y cayó al suelo. Intentó, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, levantarse, mas no pudo lograrlo.

Inu Yasha se acercó rápidamente a ella, mostrando gran preocupación en su rostro.

- ¿Estás bien?—preguntó, ayudándole a levantarse.

- Estoy algo exhausta... pero bien—contestó la princesa – ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Me desperté y, al no verte, me preocupé. Por eso, vine a buscarte... –

- ¿Has estado mucho tiempo observándome? –

- Alrededor de veinte minutos... Te veías muy concentrada y no quería interrumpirte –

- Ya veo –

- ¿Hace cuánto qué haces esto? –

- Desde muy temprano... antes del amanecer... Desde el día posterior al que iniciamos nuestro viaje. Es lo que Izumi-dono me aconsejó—sonrió débilmente.

- No hagas esfuerzos excesivos—la abrazó con delicadeza – No te exijas tanto... No quiero que nada malo te pase, ni que tu salud peligre... –

- No me importa lo que tenga que hacer ni los esfuerzos que deba realizar con tal de que todo resulte bien, y que nuestra misión sea satisfactoria para todos—dijo decidida – Si tengo que dar mi vida por ello, así lo haré... –

- ¡No digas eso!—exclamó alarmado, abrazándola con más fuerza – Si llegas a perder tu vida por esto, nunca me lo perdonaría... ¡Nunca lo haría! –

- No te preocupes por mí... Mi vida no es algo que entregaré así como así... No me daré por vencida tan fácilmente... –

- Aún así...—la observó detenidamente, acercándose lentamente a sus labios y besándola con una ternura infinita.

- Te prometo no exigirme demasiado... No sobrepasaré mis límites ¿Está bien?—le dijo, una vez que se separaron.

- Sí, está bien—acarició suavemente la cabeza de la joven, mientras ella bostezaba.

- Vamos a dormir—dijo, tallándose los ojos.

Inu Yasha sonrió, tomó la mano de la princesa y la condujo hasta donde sus amigos dormían. Allí se aseguró de que la chica se arropara y se quedara dormida, antes de hacerlo él.

Pasaron algunas horas y los jóvenes retomaron su viaje, como ya era costumbre, a través del bosque.

Nada fuera de lo normal había ocurrido hasta ese momento. De repente empezaron a oír, a lo lejos, sonidos como de galope de caballos. El grupo, extrañado, intentó ubicar la procedencia de aquel ruido, encontrándolo a sus espaldas.

Medio minuto después vieron a los equinos y a sus jinetes, sorprendiéndose bastante al darse cuenta de que se trataba de soldados, los cuales venían comandados por una princesa, atravesando los árboles que se encontraban alrededor.

A una orden de la joven, los guerreros se detuvieron, comenzando ella a acercarse a los viajeros, quienes nuevamente cayeron en el asombro al ver que se trataba de Rin Minami.

- Hola—dijo ella alegremente – Tanto tiempo sin verlos—sonrió, mientras Kagome la observaba confundida.

- Disculpe, pero... ¿Quién es usted?—preguntó ella, sintiendo que el rostro de la princesa se le hacía vagamente familiar.

- Es verdad, ustedes no se han visto hace mucho...—dijo Inu Yasha – Las presentaré. Rin, ella es Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, ella es Rin Minami –

Ambas se observaron, sorprendidas. Hace seis años que no se veían y en ese tiempo no habían tenido noticias la una de la otra, a excepción de la carta que Rin le había enviado a Kagome semanas atrás, y que Inu Yasha había sido el responsable de entregar.

Las princesas se acercaron lentamente, fundiéndose en un cálido y fraternal abrazo. Los demás sonrieron ante la escena.

- ¡Estás hecha toda una mujer!—exclamó Rin – Y una muy atractiva, por cierto. Recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos eras tan sólo una niña... Veo que los años no pasan en vano—sonrió.

- Y tú te ves muy bien, Rin-chan. Bella y distinguida –

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—preguntó Inu Yasha.

- He venido a ofrecerles mi ayuda para cuando la necesiten—les explicó – Además, traigo noticias del terrateniente Higurashi. Encontré a algunos de sus soldados en el camino y me han acompañado hasta aquí –

- Ya veo—dijo Sango - ¿Dónde están? –

- Aquí—dijeron tres soldados, acercándose a los jóvenes – Estamos a sus órdenes, princesas Sango y Kagome, y príncipe Inu Yasha—hicieron una profunda reverencia.

- Los ángeles se van al cielo...—dijo Miroku.

- ...Y los demonios al infierno—completaron los hombres.

- Bien, esto nos demuestra que en realidad son nuestros soldados—dijo Sango, observando detenidamente las cintas blancas, con alas en sus extremos, que los hombres portaban en sus muñecas.

- ¿Qué noticias nos traen del Señor Tetsu?—preguntó Inu Yasha.

- Nuestro señor nos ha encomendado decirles a sus altezas que él logró bastante adhesión a vuestra causa por parte de otros terratenientes de la zona, los cuales han dispuesto para el importante día de la batalla una cantidad de alrededor de tres mil soldados –

- Veo que mi padre ha realizado un muy buen trabajo—dijo Kagome, sonriente.

- No esperaba que tanta gente se nos uniera...—dijo el príncipe, aún algo sorprendido por la noticia.

- Mi padre también se ha unido a los terratenientes aliados—dijo Rin – Y enviará un nuevo contingente de soldados, aparte de los que ya me acompañan, en el momento necesario –

- Todo esto me da más confianza en que todo saldrá bien ese día...—hizo una pausa - ¿Qué les parece si almorzamos? –

- Buena idea—dijo Miroku.

Y así se organizaron y comenzaron a preparar la comida para todos, almorzando alrededor de una hora más tarde. Luego de acabar, continuaron con su viaje.

- _Si_ _todo sale bien, llegaremos mañana en la tarde a la aldea...—_pensó Kagome.

- ¿Y cómo te ha ido?—le preguntó Rin - ¿Fue muy difícil la Ceremonia del Sagrado Juramento? –

- No tanto, pero me dejó algo agotada...—contestó –...Y con una "secuela temporal" –

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –

- Ya lo verás cuando suceda—dijo, intentando no preocuparla.

La joven la observó algo confundida, pero Kagome se limitó a responderle con una sonrisa. Inu Yasha, Sango y Miroku la observaron. El primero tomó su mano con fuerza, como forma de apoyo, a lo que la chica volvió a sonreír.

La jornada continuó con normalidad, hasta que decidieron detenerse, horas después, en una llanura y establecer un campamento para poder descansar por la noche.

Se organizaron y cada quien se alejó para cumplir con su labor. En el caso de Kagome y Rin, se trataba de recolectar frutas para el postre.

Sin previo aviso, la princesa Higurashi comenzó a sentirse mal.

- ¿Qué te sucede?—preguntó Rin con preocupación, acercándose a la joven.

- No me... siento... bien...—contestó con dificultad, apoyándose en un tronco cercano. Aquellos molestos mareos hacían presencia otra vez.

- Te ayudaré a ir al campamento—dijo, mientras pasaba uno de los brazos de Kagome sobre sus hombros.

- Gracias, Rin-chan...—agradeció, medio inconsciente.

Ambas caminaron hasta que llegaron donde los demás se encontraban. En ese lugar Inu Yasha se acercó rápidamente a ellas, alertado por el aspecto de su amada.

- No sé qué es exactamente lo que le sucede, pero me dijo que se sentía mal y por eso la traje de vuelta hasta aquí—explicó la joven Minami, mientras el príncipe tomaba entre sus brazos a Kagome.

- Inu... Yasha...—dijo ella, al borde de la inconsciencia.

- Tranquila. Estoy aquí—le dijo con ternura.

La princesa sonrió y se desmayó, mientras Rin observaba a ambos, interrogante.

- Esta es la "secuela temporal" que Kagome te mencionó horas atrás—explicó el chico – Los desmayos ocurren cada vez que el Collar de la Pureza absorbe sus poderes espirituales, y esto ocurre por lo menos una vez al día –

- Ya veo. Debe ser muy desagradable para ella –

- Seguramente. Se supone que estos desvanecimientos deberían atenuarse hasta desaparecer, y sólo evidenciarse como cansancio... –

- Ojala que eso suceda pronto... Bueno, yo me retiro a seguir con mi labor –

- Está bien. Yo cuidaré de Kagome –

- Te la encargo—dijo, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

El joven, aún cargando a la princesa, fue hasta el lugar del bosque donde habían acordado acampar. Allí depositó con cuidado a Kagome sobre un lugar cómodo y se sentó a su lado, contemplándola.

- _Espero_ _que estos desmayos se acaben cuanto antes...—_pensó el príncipe, mientras pasaba suavemente uno de sus dedos por el rostro de la chica – _Tengo mucha suerte por tener a alguien como Kagome a mi lado... Es hermosa, inteligente y jamás se da por vencida, entre otros atributos... Ahora que lo pienso, nuestro compromiso de matrimonio se anuló el día en que llegó al castillo Higurashi la carta de Naraku, hace casi seis años atrás... O sea que... nuestra relación no es "oficial". Creo que debería hacer algo al respecto... de modo que volvamos a estar comprometidos_...—pensó con decisión, besó con delicadeza la frente de la princesa y se dirigió a donde los demás se encontraban.

Allí, todo estaba listo y dispuesto para la cena, así que los presentes, incluido Inu Yasha, comenzaron a comer.

- Ahora que recuerdo...—dijo Sango – Dentro de dos días es tu cumpleaños ¿no, Inu Yasha? –

- Así es—contestó el aludido.

- Cumplirás dieciocho años, la edad necesaria para poder asumir el cargo de emperador—dijo Rin.

- Es por eso mismo que decidí esperar algunos años antes de hacer una rebelión contra Naraku... Si lo hacía antes, otra persona podría haber hecho un golpe de Estado contra mí y eliminarme antes de que pudiera ser un emperador legítimo... –

- Tienes razón...—dijo Miroku – De todos modos, según estipulaba la ley del rey anterior, o sea tu padre, antes de obtener el cargo debías de casarte... –

- Y así lo haré—dijo decidido – Continuaré usando las leyes creadas por mi padre, pues son las mismas que he seguido a lo largo de mi vida, con las que fui criado para acatar y hacerlas obedecer... –

- Esa es una actitud digna de un futuro emperador—dijo Rin, con una sonrisa – Y supongo que la joven con quien te casarás es Kagome¿no es verdad? –

- Ehm... pues... sí—contestó algo cohibido y sonrojado.

- Se nota que la amas mucho. Y seguramente ella está muy enamorada de ti... –

- Sí—dijo Sango – No sabes cuanto sufrieron por no poder verse en la semana anterior al Sagrado Juramento... –

- Yo me voy a dormir...—dijo Inu Yasha, ya que la conversación se estaba poniendo algo incómoda para él – Nos vemos mañana –

- Buenas noches—dijeron los presentes, mientras el chico se retiraba.

Cuando ya no lo vieron cerca, comenzaron a hablar nuevamente.

- ¿Qué tal si le hacemos una fiesta sorpresa para su cumpleaños?—dijo Rin.

- Es una excelente idea—dijo Miroku – Hay que celebrar que se convertirá en un mayor de edad –

- Debemos ponernos de acuerdo en todo detalle para que no se percate de nada—dijo Sango.

- También debemos incluir a Kagome en esto. Seguramente ella podrá distraer a Inu Yasha mientras los demás preparamos todo—dijo Rin.

- Claro. No podemos dejarla fuera de nuestro plan. Lo más probable es que ella sea la más entusiasmada con la idea –

- Pensemos en cómo haremos para que él no se de cuenta... –

Y así siguieron con su conversación, hasta que todos los detalles acerca de esa fiesta estuvieron planeados. Luego de eso, decidieron ir a dormir, ya que al día siguiente les tocaba seguir con su viaje.

La noche dio paso al día, con un brillante sol. Como acostumbraba, Kagome realizó su meditación matutina, sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

Cuando terminó, regresó a donde los demás se encontraban y de nueva cuenta se transportó al mundo de los sueños, soñando en ellos con su amado Inu Yasha y la forma en que haría que éste se encontrara con su hermano Sesshomaru.

Alrededor de dos horas más tarde, todos estaban despiertos y listos para continuar con su viaje. Kagome les había sugerido detenerse en la aldea donde ella y Kazuru habían combatido a los monstruos—claro, omitiendo ese preciso detalle para no preocupar a nadie—ya que, según ella, era la villa más grande que había en los alrededores, y donde seguramente podrían estar más cómodos y seguros por la noche.

Todos accedieron, ya que era una buena idea, además de que lo más probable era que en ese lugar hubiese un restaurante o algo así, de modo que allí podrían celebrar el cumpleaños de Inu Yasha.

A la hora de almorzar, se detuvieron en una explanada del bosque, cerca de un río. Cada quien realizó sus labores asignadas, excepto Kagome, ya que Sango le pidió hablar un momento.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sango-chan?—preguntó su hermana.

- ¿Recuerdas que mañana es el cumpleaños número 18 de Inu Yasha, no? –

- Sí. Cómo olvidarlo—sonrió.

- Pues a Rin, Miroku y a mí se nos ocurrió que podríamos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa... ¿Qué te parece? –

- Es una fantástica idea—dijo la princesa con alegría.

- Ya tenemos todo pensado... Lo único que nos falta, es saber qué clase de regalo podemos darle... –

Entre ambas se formó un silencio, demostrando que las dos trataban de pensar en algún presente adecuado para su amigo. Fue Kagome quién rompió el silencio.

- Ya sé qué puede ser...—dijo la chica.

- ¿Qué?—preguntó la mayor.

- Es una sorpresa—dijo con un tono misterioso, y una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Vamos, no puedes dejarme con la duda¡Dime qué es! –

- Producirá más emoción si nadie lo sabe, mi querida Sango...—fue su respuesta, mientras comenzaba a alejarse, dejando a su hermana algo confundida – _Me pregunto cómo irá a reaccionar Inu Yasha con el regalo que le tengo preparado..._—pensó y siguió con su camino.

- No es justo—bufó y, resignada, se fue a cocinar.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió sin inconvenientes. Alrededor de las seis de la tarde estaban llegando a la aldea del "joven Ren". Todos se encontraban bastante cansados, así que fueron en busca de alguna posada de inmediato.

Minutos antes habían decidido que, para no levantar sospechas, los soldados harían su campamento en el bosque, lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea para que nadie se percatara de su presencia, menos aún algún integrante del ejército de Naraku que estuviese haciendo guardia o algo así cerca del lugar.

La gente reconocía a Kagome en la calles, saludándola alegremente. Todos la observaron extrañados, menos Sango, quien ya sabía perfectamente a qué se debía aquella muestra de cariño.

- ¿Por qué te conocen estos aldeanos?—preguntó Inu Yasha a la chica, algo confundido.

- Ehm... bueno... este... yo...—balbuceó la princesa, nerviosa. No sabía qué excusa inventar – ¿_Ahora qué hago?_—pensó desesperada.

- ¡Señorita Asakura!—escucharon a lo lejos la voz de un hombre - ¡Que gusto me da volver a verla!—Kagome identificó a aquella persona como el jefe de la aldea, el señor Mizuno – Veo que esta vez viene acompañada por otros jóvenes—sonrió.

- Sí, así es—contestó ella – Son mis amigos –

- Me alegra que pueda venir a esta aldea a disfrutar de un buen rato. Después de todo, aquella batalla debió de ser muy agotadora, tanto física como mentalmente... –

- Je, je, pues sí...—miró a sus amigos de reojo, viendo sus ojos llenos de confusión, mientras Inu Yasha la interrogaba con la mirada – _Debo irme de aquí antes de que esto se ponga peor..._ –

- ¿Ya se han curado sus heridas? Por lo que recuerdo, usted resultó bastante herida en la batalla contra los monstruos... –

- Ehm... Sí. No se preocupe, estoy bien—fingió una sonrisa, mientras el príncipe la miraba con extrema seriedad – Disculpe, pero tenemos cosas que hacer... –

- Oh, claro. Discúlpeme por interrumpirla –

- No hay nada por lo que disculparse. Hasta luego, señor Mizuno—hizo una reverencia, al igual que los demás que la acompañaban, y se alejó del hombre.

- Kagome...—dijo Inu Yasha.

- Di-dime... –

- Tenemos que hablar... –

La chica suspiró derrotada y le pidió a los chicos que la esperaran, mientras caminaba junto con Inu Yasha hacia un lugar menos concurrido.

- ¿Me puedes explicar de qué estaba hablando ese hombre?—preguntó el joven Taisho, mirándola seria y directamente.

- Bueno... lo que pasa es qué...—dijo titubeante. Sabía que si le contaba la verdad, el chico se enfadaría con ella por habérselo ocultado.

- ¿A qué se refería con eso de una supuesta batalla contra monstruos y que tú resultaste herida en ella?—inquirió.

- Está bien, te lo contaré todo—suspiró – Pero por favor, no vayas a enojarte conmigo... –

- No lo haré, pero dime la verdad. No me gusta que me ocultes cosas... –

- Lo siento, pero no quería preocuparte... Además, esto sucedió cuando tú estabas fuera del templo de la Gran Izumi. Lo que pasó fue que, hace algunas semanas atrás, recibimos en el templo una carta de unos aldeanos pidiendo ayuda para acabar con algunos monstruos—hizo una pausa – Kazuru y yo fuimos enviadas aquí para auxiliarlos, ya que esto serviría como parte de mi entrenamiento de sacerdotisa, y para aumentar mis poderes espirituales... –

- Continúa—dijo el chico, quien la escuchaba atentamente.

- Bueno, unas horas después de arribar aquí, debimos enfrentarnos a las criaturas malignas. Al principio eran unas pocas y eran relativamente fáciles de controlar, pero luego aparecieron muchas más, dificultándose mucho la situación. Y lo que empeoró más las cosas, fue que un aldeano, en vez de guarecerse en su casa, apareció en el campo de batalla. Un monstruo se acercó a él e intentó atacarlo, pero un joven llegó a su rescate. El primer aldeano volvió a un lugar seguro, pero el otro quedó a merced de las criaturas... –

- ¿Qué sucedió luego? –

- Fui en su rescate. De tanto pelear, debido a que usé todo mi poder espiritual y fuerzas, me desmayé. Cuando desperté, me encontraba recostada en la habitación de una cabaña de la aldea, con mi cuerpo casi completamente cubierto de vendas... Podría decirse que parecía una momia...—rió.

- No es algo como para reír...—dijo, bastante serio – ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?—preguntó, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

- Como te dije antes, no quería preocuparte... Además, mis heridas sanaron justo antes de la Ceremonia del Sagrado Juramento diera comienzo, así que pensé que no tenía necesidad de comentártelo... –

- Es imposible que no me preocupe por algo que te sucedió... Me importa mucho lo que te suceda, o te haya sucedido alguna vez... No me ocultes nada, sobretodo los asuntos que te involucran directamente... –

- Está bien—contestó, aferrándose al haori del príncipe – _Aunque aún no puedo revelarte un último asunto... Que te involucra a ti, Inu Yasha... Ya lo descubrirás mañana en la noche. Luego de ese momento, no tendré más secretos para ti... –_

- ¿Vamos a dónde se encuentran los demás?—preguntó, mientras le daba un beso en la frente y tomaba su mano.

- Vamos—sonrió y lo siguió.

Cuando se encontraron con sus amigos, éstos les dijeron que ya habían encontrado una posada donde alojarse y comer. Ambos recibieron muy bien la noticia, ya que se encontraban algo cansados y hambrientos, sobretodo Kagome, que sentía que el Collar de la Pureza absorbía sus poderes espirituales poco a poco.

Se dirigieron al lugar y allí disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida y un agradable ambiente, bastante animado.

Cuando terminaron, Rin, Sango y Miroku salieron de la posada, diciendo que querían conocer mejor la aldea, cuando en realidad buscaban algún lugar dónde celebrar el cumpleaños de Inu Yasha y que no fuera el lugar dónde se alojaban, para que el chico no los fuese a descubrir por casualidad.

Kagome lo supuso y le pidió al príncipe que la acompañara hasta su habitación, ya que quería estar un rato más con él antes de dormir. El joven accedió y fue con ella.

Compartieron algunos románticos momentos, hasta que nuevamente uno de los desmayos de la princesa se hizo presente.

- _Últimamente Kagome se ha desmayado sólo por las noches... De cierta forma es más cómodo para ella y nosotros, ya que puede dormir y reponer energías hasta el día siguiente y no se retrasa el viaje... Aún así... Espero que pronto todo vuelva a la normalidad_—pensó, mientras recostaba a la chica en un futón.

Luego de ello, salió del cuarto. Como no tenía ganas de ir a dormir aún, fue al exterior de la posada.

Se podía ver gran movimiento en la aldea, aunque fuese relativamente tarde. Parecía que algunos mercaderes habían llegado hace poco a la villa, con sus nuevas mercancías listas para venderse. Los aldeanos, curiosos, habían salido a las calles a ver las novedades. Inu Yasha, como uno más, se unió a ellos.

- _Me pregunto dónde estarán Rin, Sango y Miroku...—_pensó el chico, mientras veía los artículos exhibidos en los puestos – _Quizás los encuentre por aquí..._ –

- ¡Pasen y vean las más exclusivas joyas, a precios módicos y accesibles!—exclamaba uno de los vendedores.

- ¡Vengan y encontraran las mejores especias e inciensos para su hogar!—decía otro en el lado opuesto.

- ¡No se pierda una oportunidad única en su tipo!—decía un tercero – ¡Pergaminos sagrados que asegurarán el bienestar de usted y su familia! –

Siguió caminando hasta que algo llamó su atención. Eran un par de anillos de oro, cada uno de ellos con incrustaciones de Aguamarina, uno de color rosa y otro de color azul.

- Buenas noches, joven—le dijo el mercader.

- Buenas noches—contestó el príncipe - ¿Podría ver esas sortijas? –

- Claro—dijo y se las entregó, viendo que el chico no parecía un aldeano cualquiera – Ha usted elegido unas de las mejores mercancías que se encuentran a la venta. Estas argollas son perfectas para un compromiso, ya que el Aguamarina simboliza la felicidad y del amor—le dijo con una sonrisa – ¿Es eso lo que está buscando, no señor? –

- _Son perfectas_—pensó, mientras sonreía y asentía - ¿Cuánto cuestan?—preguntó, recibiendo enseguida la respuesta del vendedor – Las llevaré—dijo, mientras buscaba el dinero en uno de sus bolsillos y se lo entregaba al hombre.

- Muchas gracias por su compra—dijo, feliz por la gran venta que había realizado (y es que las joyas eran algo caras... pero Inu Yasha, siendo príncipe, puede costearlas... n.nU) – ¡Y que tenga mucha suerte con la mujer que ama! –

- Gracias—sonrió y comenzó a caminar, guardando inmediatamente los anillos, para no tentar a ningún ladrón.

Continuó con su caminata por los puestos, los que seguían repletos de gente. Avanzaba con cuidado para no tropezar con nadie, pero aún así chocó con alguien.

- Disculpe—dijo Inu Yasha, sin ver de quien se trataba.

- No hay problema—contestó un joven, quien siguió caminando, como si el asunto no tuviera importancia. El príncipe lo observó, extrañado.

- _No sé por qué, pero su voz se me hizo familiar... Bastante familiar..._—pensó, y luego se dirigió a la posada. En la entrada del lugar se encontró con Sango, Rin y Miroku.

- Veo que tú también saliste a recorrer—le dijo Miroku.

- Sí. Kagome se quedó dormida hace un rato y, como no tenía sueño, decidí salir...—contestó.

- Ya veo—dijo Rin, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y cómo les fue a ustedes? –

- Ehm... Bien, bastante bien—respondió Sango – _Si supieras lo que te tenemos planeado...—_pensó, mientras reía mentalmente.

- Ya es tarde... Será mejor irnos a dormir...—dijo Minami.

- Tienes razón—dijo Miroku – Buenas noches a todos –

- Buenas noches—contestaron los demás.

Las chicas se dirigieron al cuarto donde Kagome dormía, ya que compartían habitación, y los chicos a un cuarto para ambos. (Si cada quien tuviera su habitación propia, hubiese salido bastante caro n.nU)

Lejos de allí, el mismo joven con el que Inu Yasha había chocado hace minutos, se encontraba sentado en una banca al lado del río.

_- Entonces los rumores eran ciertos... Kagome ha vuelto a la aldea, junto con los demás...—_pensó – Cuánto haz crecido, hermano...—susurró Sesshomaru, mientras observaba la brillante luna en el cielo.

Un nuevo día llegó para la villa y sus habitantes. La menor de las Higurashi, como acostumbraba, despertó temprano.

- _No debo hacer ruido, o podría despertar a Sango y Rin-chan...—_pensó la princesa, observando como las dos dormían apaciblemente. Los primeros rayos de luz aparecían a través de la ventana – _Quizás sea mejor que salga y busque un lugar apropiado para meditar..._—se levantó y, sin hacer el menor ruido—como había aprendido en sus entrenamientos con las Princesas de la Muerte—, salió de la habitación y de la posada, sin que nadie lo notara.

La aldea se encontraba desierta. La joven caminó, sin rumbo fijo y guiada sólo por la intuición, hasta llegar a la cabaña donde el mayor de los Taisho vivía.

- _Seguramente debe estar dormido_... _Será mejor que deje de perder el tiempo y vaya a meditar...—_pensó y comenzó a alejarse, cuando de repente escuchó un sonido detrás de ella.

Se volteó y se dio cuenta de que se abría la puerta de la vivienda. La observó expectante, hasta que por fin pudo ver de quién se trataba. Era el mismísimo Sesshomaru.

- ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?—preguntó el ex-heredero al trono.

- No pude seguir durmiendo... y decidí tomar un pequeño paseo—respondió la princesa - ¿Y tú? –

- Lo mismo—se limitó a contestar.

- Ya veo...—un pequeño silencio se formó entre los dos – Oye... –

- Ayer me encontré con Inu Yasha...—la interrumpió.

Kagome lo observó, extremadamente sorprendida. Tenía miedo de la reacción que podría haber tenido el chico ante la presencia de su hermano mayor.

- No te preocupes. Chocamos en la calle, pero él no alcanzó a ver mi rostro... –

- Menos mal—suspiró aliviada – Aún no le he mencionado nada de tu existencia... Estaba esperando a que llegáramos aquí para contárselo, como te prometí... –

- Ya veo –

- ¿Recuerdas que hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hermano? –

- Sí. Cumple 18 años... –

- Pues... Con mis amigos pensábamos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa y pues... pensé que sería un buen regalo para él... que aparecieras allí. Seguramente estará muy feliz al verte—sonrió – Creo que será una gran sorpresa para él... ¿Podrías hacerlo? –

- Claro... No hay problema –

- Que bueno—dijo, muy feliz – Gracias—no pudo evitar abrazar al príncipe por la felicidad que sentía. La llenaba de alegría saber que los hermanos Taisho se reencontrarían.

- N-no hay de qué...—contestó, algo sonrojado e impresionado por el gesto.

- Por cierto, hay algo que no te he contado, ya que no tenía idea de que pasaría la otra vez que nos vimos...—se separó del joven.

- ¿De qué se trata? –

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que... alguien más nos acompaña en este viaje, además de Sango y Miroku... Y esa persona es... –

- ¿Quién es? –

- Pues es... la princesa... Rin Minami... –

Ahora fueron los ojos de Sesshomaru los que se abrieron con sorpresa. La verdad era que había pensado en la joven en aquellas semanas, pero jamás imaginó que la volvería a ver tan pronto. Era algo totalmente inesperado para él.

- Quizás este no fue el mejor momento para decírtelo... Discúlpame, no fue mi intención perturbarte—dijo Kagome.

- No te preocupes. Es sólo que no me lo esperaba... –

- Yo volví a verla hace un par de días... No pensé que nos acompañaría en nuestro viaje...—se creó un pequeño silencio entre los dos – Bueno, no te molesto más. Durante el día vendré a avisarte dónde será la fiesta, ya que ni yo misma lo sé... Fueron mi hermana, Miroku y Rin los encargados de organizar todo... ¡Nos vemos más tarde!—comenzó a alejarse, buscando un lugar más tranquilo y desolado para poder realizar su meditación.

Algunas horas pasaron y la mayoría de los aldeanos ya estaban despiertos, realizando sus actividades diarias.

En la posada, el único que aún dormía era Inu Yasha. Las hermanas Higurashi, Rin y Miroku se juntaron en el comedor del lugar, para tomar su desayuno y explicarle a Kagome los últimos detalles de la celebración.

- Anoche estuvimos buscando alguna clase de restaurante donde realizar la fiesta de Inu Yasha...—dijo Sango. Mientras tomaba una taza de té – Por eso los dejamos a él y a ti solos, ya que pensamos que así lo entretendrías y no podría enterarse de nuestras intenciones... –

- Ya veo—dijo Kagome - ¿Y encontraron un lugar apropiado? –

- Sí—contestó Rin.

- Es el restaurante "_Yuki no Hana_"—dijo Miroku – Queda a solo unas cuadras de aquí... –

- Sango nos dijo que ya tenías un regalo para Inu Yasha –

- Así es—dijo la menor de los presentes – Pero no se los diré, ya que quiero que sea una sorpresa tanto para ustedes como para el festejado—sonrió.

- Debe ser algo muy bueno, si lo mantienes en secreto...—dijo Miroku.

- Ya verán... ya verán...—se hizo un pequeño silencio - ¿A qué hora será la fiesta? –

- Alrededor de las siete... Necesitamos que distraigas lo más posible a Inu Yasha antes de ese momento, para que no se percate de nada ¿Podrías hacerlo?—preguntó Sango.

- Claro. Cuenten conmigo –

- Algo que tenemos que recordar es que debemos hacerle creer a Inu Yasha que no nos acordamos de su cumpleaños—dijo Rin.

- Sí—contestaron los otros tres.

A lo lejos, escucharon algunos pasos y un bostezo.

- Ese debe ser él—dijo Miroku – ¿Listas? –

- Listas—contestaron las chicas con energía, mientras observaban cómo Inu Yasha hacía ingreso al salón.

- Buenos días—dijo el príncipe.

- Buenos días—contestaron los demás.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?—preguntó Kagome – _Cuantas ganas tengo de lanzarme a tus brazos y desearte un feliz cumpleaños...—_pensó –_...Además de darte un gran beso... _–

- Bien, pero aún así tengo algo de sueño... ¿Es muy tarde? –

- Deben ser alrededor de las once de la mañana—contestó Miroku.

- Ya veo... Parece que ya desayunaron ¿no? –

- Así es—dijo Sango, mientras se levantaba – Bueno, yo iré a conocer la aldea... –

- ¿No habías ido ayer?—preguntó, confundido.

- Sí, pero no pude recorrer tanto como se puede hacer de día... ¿Alguien me acompaña? –

- Yo voy contigo—dijo Rin, parándose.

- También yo—dijo Miroku, haciendo lo mismo.

- Que les vaya bien—les dijo Kagome, con una sonrisa.

- Nos vemos—respondieron los demás, menos Inu Yasha.

- _Ahora debo pensar... En cómo crear la situación para poder escaparme un momento y decirle a Sesshomaru dónde y cuando será la celebración..._ –

- ¿Podría traerme el desayuno, por favor?—pidió el príncipe al dueño de la posada.

- Sí. Enseguida se lo traigo—contestó, mientras entraba a la cocina de la posada.

- Después de desayunar ¿No te gustaría salir a caminar?—preguntó Kagome – El día se ve muy bonito... –

- Claro, me encantaría—dijo con una sonrisa, que la chica respondió de la misma manera – _Me pregunto si se habrá olvidado de qué día es hoy...—_pensó, algo afligido.

- _Si no me equivoco, hoy es día de mercado en la aldea. Así que, seguramente, habrá mucha gente en la calle haciendo sus compras... Espero poder perder a Inu Yasha, por algunos minutos, entre la multitud y llegar al puesto del "joven Ren" sin que Inu lo note..._—pensó.

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que le trajeron la comida al chico. Luego de que acabó, él y la princesa se dirigieron a la salida de la posada.

- Espera un momento—le dijo Kagome al joven, y se acercó al recepcionista de la posada – Disculpe... ¿Tiene usted algo para anotar? Necesito dejarle un recado a otro de los huéspedes... –

- Claro señorita. Aquí tiene—le entregó papel, tinta y un pincel.

(Recuerden que en esa época no existían ni lápices ni bolígrafos n.nU)

- Gracias—comenzó a escribir, redactando una pequeña nota para Sango, informándole que ella estaría fuera junto con Inu Yasha, y otra para Sesshomaru – _Así me será más fácil entregarle la información y que Inu no me descubra..._—pensó - ¿Podría entregarle esto a Sango Asakura? –

- No se preocupe, se lo daré personalmente –

- Muchas gracias. Ahora sí, vamos—le dijo al príncipe.

Ambos salieron de la posada. Intencionalmente, Kagome hizo que se dirigieran al mercado que, por ser mediodía, estaba atestado de gente que iba de un lado para otro, comprando frutas, verduras y otras cosas más que estaban a la venta.

- Quiero ver qué hay de interesante, además de cosas comestibles... Si quieres, puedes esperarme aquí—dijo la chica – No quiero causarte molestias... –

- No te preocupes, te acompaño—contestó Inu Yasha – Y no es molestia... –

- Está bien—sonrió – _Aunque si no me acompañara sería más fácil encontrarme con Sesshomaru...—pensó – Vamos –_

Comenzaron a caminar, tomados de la mano, internándose entre el gentío. Al principio la princesa fingía interés en lo que había en los puestos, pero luego hizo todo lo posible para perder al joven que la seguía.

Cuando al fin lo consiguió, se alejó rápidamente de él, dirigiéndose con agilidad a donde se suponía que "Ren" se encontraba. Después de un par de minutos lo vio.

- Tome—le dijo, mientras le entregaba el papel, como si fuera alguien lejano a ella. El chico la observó, y asintió – Que tenga un buen día—se alejó, en dirección a donde Inu Yasha debería estar. Lo encontró en medio de la gente, intentando alcanzarla.

- ¡Ahí estás!—exclamó el príncipe, preocupado – Hace minutos que no te veía... –

- Lo siento... Es que fui arrastrada por la gente—mintió - ¿Vamos a otra parte? –

- Claro, vamos—tomó su mano y comenzaron a alejarse de allí.

Y así fueron pasando las horas. Kagome y sus amigos no mencionaron ni una palabra sobre la celebración durante el día, e intentaron mantener a Inu Yasha ocupado para que tampoco pensara ni sospechara nada.

Eran alrededor de las seis treinta. La princesa le pidió al chico que fuera a la habitación que compartía con Miroku y que buscara sus mejores vestimentas y se las pusiera. El príncipe la miró, extrañado.

- ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?—preguntó, confundido.

- Ya vas a ver por qué... Pero ve y haz lo que te pedí, por favor... Ya tendrás tu explicación después—dijo Kagome.

- Está bien, lo haré... Pero espero que sea por una buena causa... –

- Claro que sí. Confía en mí...—sonrió.

De repente apareció Sango, quien había estado hace unos minutos con Miroku y Rin en el comedor de la posada, tomando un té.

- Los demás y yo vamos a salir un momento—les explicó a los príncipes.

- Está bien—contestaron los dos.

- Recuerda lo que hablamos, Kagome-chan –

- No te preocupes. Lo recuerdo muy bien—sonrió.

- Me alegro. Nos vemos luego—se despidió y se fue – _Menos mal que con Miroku y Rin nos acordamos y sacamos ropa adecuada para la ocasión sin que Inu Yasha se diera cuenta...—_pensó – _Sino, no tendríamos cómo cambiarnos.._. –

- ¿A qué se refería Sango?—preguntó el chico.

- A nada en especial...—dijo, tratando de darle poca importancia a sus palabras – Bien, continuemos con lo que íbamos a hacer... –

- _Algo raro está pasando aquí... Me pregunto qué será...—_pensó – Sí...—contestó.

Ambos ingresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. El primero en salir de la suya fue Inu Yasha.

- ¿Te sucede algo¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó, al otro lado de la puerta, al ver que Kagome se tardaba más de la cuenta en abandonar su cuarto.

- Sí, no te preocupes... Enseguida salgo... –

Pasaron un par de minutos más y la princesa abrió la puerta de su habitación. Había atado su cabello en una cola alta, llevaba un poco de maquillaje y había cambiado su kimono por otro un poco más elegante, pero no tanto, ya que no quería llamar demasiado la atención de la gente en la calle.

- Listo—dijo, con una sonrisa - ¿Nos vamos? –

- ¿A-a dónde?—preguntó, admirando lo bella que se veía su amada.

- Es una sorpresa—le guiñó el ojo – Vamos—tomó mano del chico y lo condujo a la salida.

Luego de ello, caminaron algunas cuadras, hasta que estuvieron bastante cerca del restaurante donde los chicos tenían planeado hacer la fiesta sorpresa.

Inesperadamente, Kagome cubrió los ojos de Inu Yasha con un trozo de tela y lo anudó detrás de su cabeza.

- ¿Eh¿Qué sucede¿Por qué me has tapado los ojos?—preguntó, sorprendido.

- Confía en mí. Nada malo va a sucederte, te lo prometo—de nueva cuenta tomó su mano y lo condujo hasta el local.

A Inu Yasha no le quedó más que creer en lo que la chica decía y dejarse guiar por ella.

De repente comenzó a percibir que ya no se encontraban en la calle, y que alguien les daba la bienvenida a _"Yuki no Hana"_.

- _¿Dónde estaremos?_—pensó el príncipe.

Escuchó como alguien se ofrecía a llevarlos a otro lugar, según el hombre "algo más privado".

De un momento a otro, Kagome se detuvo.

- Gracias por guiarnos hasta aquí—agradeció la joven al hombre.

- No hay problema. Con su permiso, me retiro—dijo y se fue.

- Bien... Aquí estamos...—dijo a alguien más.

Inu Yasha escuchó como unas puertas se abrían ante él, y la princesa lo conducía al interior de aquella "habitación", que en realidad era un mini-salón en el cual la gente podía festejar con más privacidad.

- ¿Listo?—le preguntó la joven al chico.

- Sí... supongo...—respondió él – Aunque no sé para qué... –

Kagome procedió a quitarle la venda de los ojos. Apenas lo hizo, Sango, Rin y Miroku lanzaron confeti sobre el príncipe.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!—exclamaron ellos y Kagome, con alegría. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un corto pero tierno beso.

- ¡Felices 18!—dijo la princesa – Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa—sonrió.

- La verdad es que sí. No me lo esperaba...—contestó el chico.

- ¿Pensaste que nos habíamos olvidado de qué día era hoy, no?—preguntó Sango.

- Así es... Nunca imaginé lo que pretendían... –

- Entonces nuestro plan dio resultado—dijo Rin.

- Bueno, empecemos a comer antes de que la comida se enfríe—dijo Miroku, a lo que todos, menos el festejado, asintieron.

En ese momento Inu Yasha se percató que frente a él estaba una mesa llena de suculentos platillos y bebidas, tanto alcohólicas como no alcohólicas.

Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer y beber, conversando alegremente. La menor de las Higurashi intentó abstenerse de tomar alcohol—debido a la experiencia vivida hace algunos meses—pero, luego de mucho intentarlo, Rin y Sango la convencieron, diciéndole que por tomar sólo un vaso no se embriagaría.

Todos estaban pasándola muy bien, hasta que Kagome recordó algo.

- _Es verdad... Le dije a Sesshomaru que viniera alrededor de las 7:30 aquí, y creo que ya es hora...—_pensó y luego se levantó.

- ¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó Sango.

- Nada. Sólo voy a salir un momento. Enseguida regreso—sonrió y salió de la habitación, mientras todos la observaban, extrañados.

- Iré a ver qué le pasa...—hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Inu Yasha la detuvo.

- No. Yo lo haré—dijo él, parándose.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?—preguntó Rin.

- No te preocupes. No creo que tarde demasiado en volver... –

- Está bien, aunque... tú eres el festejado así que deberías quedarte aquí... –

- No demoraré mucho...—dijo y salió de la habitación.

Comenzó a buscar a la chica por los pasillos del restaurante, que eran muchos y bastante intrincados, sin lograr encontrarla.

- _Ya_ _veo por qué alguien se encargó de traernos hasta aquí...—_pensó – _Y no tengo idea por dónde ir, ya que mis ojos estaban vendados..._—suspiró – _No me queda más buscarla..._—continuó caminando por los pasillos por varios minutos, hasta que escuchó en la lejanía una voz que se le hacía familiar.

- Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir... Disculpa si te hice esperar demasiado—dijo la voz de una mujer.

- _¡Esa es Kagome!_—pensó, emocionado de por fin poder salir de todos esos confusos corredores.

- No te preocupes. Llegué hace unos minutos...—escuchó la voz de un hombre.

- _Esa voz me parece conocida, pero... ¿De dónde?_ –

- Que bueno—sonrió – Estoy muy nerviosa por todo esto... No sé como vaya a tomar la noticia... –

- Quien debería estar nervioso soy yo... Hace años que no lo veo, y seguramente está muy cambiado...—dijo Sesshomaru.

- _¿De quién estarán hablando?—_pensó el príncipe, mientras seguía acercándose a ellos. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía celoso. Quizás era por la cercanía con que se trataban Kagome y el joven que la acompañaba - _¿Y dé donde lo conocerá ella...?_ –

Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, se escondió. Quería ver quién era el hombre que hablaba con la chica, pero justamente se encontraba de espaldas al príncipe, por lo que no podía apreciar su rostro.

No quería ser visto espiándolos, así que retrocedió unos metros, los suficientes para seguir escuchando la conversación.

Inesperadamente, una mano se posó en su hombro, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara, ahogando un grito para no ser descubierto. Dio media vuelta, percatándose de que se trataba de Rin.

- Disculpa por asustarte—dijo la joven Minami – Como Kagome y tú se tardaban tanto en volver, vine a ver qué les sucedía... Por cierto ¿Dónde está ella? Escuché su voz a lo lejos... –

- Está más adelante...—contestó él.

- Vamos a buscarla—sonrió, tomó la mano del príncipe y comenzaron a caminar.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba, era la persona con la cuál estaba conversando Kagome.

- ¿Estás listo para ir a verlo? En realidad, a _verlos_...—dijo la princesa Higurashi. El chico suspiró.

- Sí, vamos—contestó Sesshomaru, aún de espaldas al pasillo.

- ¡Kagome! Así que aquí estabas—dijo Rin, apareciendo con Inu Yasha a su lado.

- Nos preocupamos al verte salir así, tan de repente...—dijo el príncipe.

El ex-heredero al trono se volteó, al reconocer a quienes pertenecían las voces de los jóvenes que acababan de hablar.

Todo pareció acontecer en cámara lenta desde ese instante. Las miradas de Inu Yasha y Rin se cruzaron con la de Sesshomaru. Al principio, no hubo reacción por parte de los dos primeros. Parecía como si se hubiesen congelado repentinamente.

El mayor de los Taisho intentaba mantener la calma. Jamás pensó que justamente ambos aparecieran juntos y tan repentinamente, sin darle la posibilidad de prepararse mentalmente tanto como él quería.

Kagome comenzaba a preocuparse por la no-reacción de los jóvenes. Iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Rin.

- No puede ser...—dijo la princesa Minami, con una cascada de lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos y una mano cubriendo parte de su boca. El siguiente en emitir palabra fue Inu Yasha.

- Se-Sesshomaru... –

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien n.n

Les pido mil disculpas por todo lo que me he tardado en publicar! Ya ha pasado un mes y una semana desde la última vez que lo hice! Gomen!

Cuando me fui de vacaciones, escribí un poco en un cuaderno (alrededor de 5 páginas), pero luego la inspiración me abandonó... Escribí alrededor de media página por día, o a veces sólo un par de líneas. Además, no se me ocurría como hacer qué Inu Yasha y Rin se encontraran con Sesshomaru... Fue muy impactante para ellos, verdad?

Esta es la primera vez que escribo un capítulo tan largo... Tiene 17 páginas (sin espacio entre líneas) y 22 (con los espacios...) Es realmente largo, según yo XD Aún así, espero que lo hayan disfrutado de principio a fin :D

Ahora, paso a contestar sus reviews!

* * *

**- Meryinustar**: Hola! Perdón por dejarte con los nervios de punta tanto tiempo :S Ya expliqué el por qué de mi tardanza más arriba n.nU Aquí está la continuación, algo más larga que las anteriores :) Espero que la hayas disfrutado n.n Nos vemos! Adiós!

**- 201anamaria**: Hola! Creo que es la primera vez que dejas review aquí, no? Gracias! n.n Me encanta que cada vez más gente deje su opinión :D Cuídate! Adiós!

**- Eva María:** Hola n.n Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior :D Seguramente Miroku le pegó su mala costumbre a Sango XD Por eso ella malpensó la situación... :P

Aún no ocurre la reconciliación de los hermanos Taisho, pero por lo menos ya se encontraron XD Así que de ahora en adelante las cosas serán bastante distintas para Inu Yasha...

Ya te agregué a MSN... Perdón por no hacerlo antes! Lo había olvidado u.u Nos vemos :D Adiós!

**- K-mila-chan**: Hola! He estado bien, gracias, aunque ahora ya empezó mi vida universitaria XDD

Ya hice el dibujo que te había prometido (en realidad lo tengo terminado hace mucho...), pero no lo he escaneado u.u Apenas lo haga, te lo envió:D

En el sur en verdad hacía calor XD Tenías razón n.n Fui a Temuco, Puerto Varas, Frutillar y Chillán :D

Yo también hice preuniversitario el año pasado, y creo que es realmente útil n.n Te ayuda a repasar todo lo que has pasado durante cuatro años, y a aprender lo que el colegio no te enseñó XDD

Cuídate! Nos vemos :D Adiós!

**- Eternal Vampire:** Hola:D Gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad es muy importante para mí n.n

Sip, el cap anterior cumplía esa función de la transición entre todo lo que había sucedido antes y la batalla final... Aunque, de cierto modo, el que encuentren a Sesshomaru desvía un poco la atención de lo que va a pasar con Naraku... pero era necesario que lo hallaran, ya que es un personaje importante n.n

En el próximo capítulo se podrán apreciar las reacciones de los demás, sobre todo Inu Yasha y Rin, quienes son a los que más les afecta todo esto, debido a la relación que tuvieron con Sessho años atrás...

Cuídate, que estés bien! Y que te vaya bien con tus estudios n.n Adiós!

**- Yeuss:** Hola n.n Que lástima lo de tu review anterior u.u Creo que eso sucede por anteponer uno de esos símbolos que parecen flechas (los que están en la esquina inferior izquierda del teclado)... Ojala que este review no se haya cortado n.n

Y es verdad... en el cap anterior le di duro a la inspiración XD Y en la parte final de este cap también :D Espero que haya sido de tu agrado n.n

Bastante incómoda la situación en Inu y Kag XD Pero no fue su intención :P

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Adiós!

* * *

Ahp, se me olvidaba decirles que ya entré a la universidad, así que es muy probable que las actualizaciones ahora sí que demoren una eternidad... Tuve dos días de clases y ya tengo alrededor de 200 páginas para leer... Veo que quienes me dijeron que en Psicología se tenía que leer mucho tenían razón n.nU

De todos modos, intentaré no dejar de lado esta historia ya que, como he dicho antes, le tengo un enorme aprecio, al igual que a cada una de las personas que pasa por aquí y lee este producto de mi imaginación XD De verdad se los agradezco mucho!

Cuídense! Y que les vaya bien!

Que tengan suerte en todo lo que hagan :D

Adiós!

**Dany-Chan**


	38. Cap 37: Felicidad del Corazón

**PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN X 10000000000000 ;o;!! Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar! x.x! Realmente no era mi intención, pero el primer semestre de la universidad me absorbió completamente y, además, me vino un fuerte ataque de desinspiración, así que ni siquiera en mis momentos libres podía escribir algo decente...**

**Cada vez estamos más cerca del final de esta historia... ****Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado... **

**Como recordatorio, un fragmento del capítulo anterior (seguro que ya se les olvidó en que había quedado, con todo lo que tardé en subir este capítulo... más de 4 meses o.oU)  
**

* * *

- ¡Kagome! Así que aquí estabas—dijo Rin, apareciendo con Inu Yasha a su lado.

- Nos preocupamos al verte salir así, tan de repente...—dijo el príncipe.

El ex-heredero al trono se volteó, al reconocer a quienes pertenecían las voces de los jóvenes que acababan de hablar.

Todo pareció acontecer en cámara lenta desde ese instante. Las miradas de Inu Yasha y Rin se cruzaron con la de Sesshomaru. Al principio, no hubo reacción por parte de los dos primeros. Parecía como si se hubiesen congelado repentinamente.

El mayor de los Taisho intentaba mantener la calma. Jamás pensó que justamente ambos aparecieran juntos y tan repentinamente, sin darle la posibilidad de prepararse mentalmente tanto como él quería.

Kagome comenzaba a preocuparse por la no-reacción de los jóvenes. Iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Rin.

- No puede ser...—dijo la princesa Minami, con una cascada de lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos y una mano cubriendo parte de su boca. El siguiente en emitir palabra fue Inu Yasha.

- Se-Sesshomaru... –

* * *

**- ****Aclaraciones**

- Palabras -** Dialogo de los personajes**

_- Palabras en cursivas_ -** Pensamientos de los personajes**

- (Palabras en paréntesis) -** Aclaraciones o palabras de la autora**

_**Disclaimer: **_La serie Inu Yasha no me pertenece, como muchos de ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta XDD

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 37: ****Felicidad del Corazón**

Rin e Inu Yasha no podían creer a quién tenían frente a sus ojos. Ni en sus más descabellados sueños se les pasó por la mente que su prometido y hermano, respectivamente, estuviese con vida.

Luego de que Naraku esparciera hace años los rumores de que el en aquel entonces heredero al trono había sido asesinado, ninguno de los dos albergó esperanzas de encontrarlo, por más que dentro de ellos lo extrañaran bastante.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los cuatro, pero fue Kagome quien se encargó de romperlo.

- ¿No desean ir a un lugar algo más privado a conversar? Supongo que tendrán muchas cosas que contarse...—dijo la princesa.

- Está bien...—contestó Inu Yasha, viendo fijamente a su hermano – Sesshomaru... ¿Q-qué haces... aquí?—preguntó, mientras todos comenzaban a caminar.

Rin se hallaba muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos, al tiempo que las lágrimas paraban de correr por su rostro. Su vista estaba clavada en el suelo, sin atreverse a ver al joven que tiempo atrás había sido su prometido, mientras que él le lanzaba miradas furtivas a intervalos irregulares.

- Esa es una larga historia...—contestó el mayor – Te lo contare todo cuando lleguemos a un lugar más tranquilo...—dijo, a lo que el chico asintió.

- Rin-chan... ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Kagome a la princesa, mas ella no contestó – Lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte de esto así, de forma tan repentina. Verdaderamente no era mi intención... –

- ¿Hace cuanto que... lo sabías?—preguntó la joven, en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Hace algunas semanas... –

- ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?—preguntó Inu Yasha volteando a verla directamente.

- Porque fui yo quien se lo pidió—contestó Sesshomaru tranquilamente.

- Me hubiese encantado poder darles la noticia apenas me enteré...—dijo la princesa Higurashi – Eso se los aseguro... Fue bastante difícil para mí guardar el secreto... –

Llegaron al mini-salón donde momentos antes tres de ellos habían estado comiendo. Inu Yasha abrió las puertas y Miroku y Sango lo observaron, algo extrañados.

- Hemos vuelto...—anunció el cumpleañero, haciendo un gesto para que los demás entraran.

- Que bueno—dijo Sango, con una sonrisa – Ya me estaba preocupando por lo mucho que se tardaban en regresar... –

- Disculpen, pero... ¿Quién es el joven que los acompaña?—preguntó Miroku, bebiendo un poco de sake.

- Les presento a mi hermano, Sesshomaru Taisho... –

Miroku se atragantó con el licor y empezó a toser, mientras Sango los observaba entre sorprendida y extrañada.

- ¿Pe-pero... cómo...?—preguntó la joven.

- No puede ser... es... i-increíble...—dijo el chico, mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. (Mal momento para beber sake XD)

- Así es...—dijo Inu Yasha - ¿Quieres... tomar algo?—preguntó a su hermano. Aún no podía creer que él se encontrara a su lado, luego de tantos años sin verlo.

- No te preocupes...—respondió él – Estoy bien así... –

- Tomemos asiento—dijo Kagome, a lo que los demás asintieron.

La forma en que se ubicaron fue la siguiente: Kagome e Inu Yasha en un lado de la mesa (la cual era cuadrada), Sesshomaru y Rin frente a ellos, y Miroku y Sango en el lado de la mesa que quedaba a la izquierda de los primeros.

Se formó un silencio incómodo entre los seis jóvenes, el cual ninguno era capaz de romper. De repente Sango tomó a Miroku del brazo y se levantó.

- Nosotros nos iremos para no incomodarlos...—dijo la chica – Nos vemos luego—se despidió y abandonó la habitación junto a su amado.

- Bien... creo que no vale la pena seguir permaneciendo en silencio, así que les contaré la razón que explica el por qué estoy vivo...—dijo Sesshomaru – Lo que sucedió fue... –

El joven relató cómo fue que él y su padre salieron del palacio para encontrarse con Naraku y sus soldados rodeándolos, y la forma en que emperador y heredero al trono lucharon antes de recibir heridas mortales—por lo menos en el caso de Inu Taisho—además de la poca delicadeza con la cual sus cuerpos fueron llevados a un lugar algo alejado de la residencia real.

Inu Yasha intervino por un momento complementando lo que Sesshomaru les contaba, relatándole al chico la forma en que había fallecido su madre, que tanto él como Kagome recordaron con bastante tristeza.

El mayor continuó con su historia, contándoles lo mismo que él había recordado el día en que recuperó su memoria: cómo se salvó de la muerte y llegó a la aldea donde todos se encontraban en ese momento.

- Entonces... ¿Fuiste tu quién... se encargó de enterrar... los cuerpos de papá y mamá?—preguntó Inu Yasha.

- Así es...—contestó su hermano – Naraku dio por supuesto que los tres habíamos fallecido, y ni siquiera se encargó de darnos un entierro "digno"... –

- Ya veo...—dijo cabizbajo - ¿Y has vivido como un aldeano todos estos años? –

- Sí. No tenía idea de quién era en realidad, hasta hace unas pocas semanas... –

- Pero lo importante es que ustedes hayan podido reencontrarse¿no es así?—dijo Kagome, con una sonrisa.

- Es verdad. Si no hubiese sido por ti, quizás nunca hubiese recuperado la memoria...—dijo Sesshomaru – Hubiese seguido siendo Ren Shirou por el resto de mis días... –

- Tienes razón. Estoy muy agradecido contigo, Kagome—le dijo su amado mientras sonreía.

- Yo... Yo también... estoy muy agradecida...—dijo Rin saliendo del mutismo en el que se hallaba sumida, observando a los presentes detenidamente, sobretodo al joven desaparecido por tantos años, y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de cuánto había cambiado físicamente la princesa Minami. La última vez que él la vio ella aún tenía una expresión algo infantil en su rostro, no se destacaba por su estatura y su cabello pasaba sus hombros por unos pocos centímetros.

En cambio, después de todos estos años, su cara mostraba rasgos de madurez y fineza que la hacían una mujer muy bella, su cuerpo era esbelto, su estatura más alta y su cabello, el cual se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta, llegaba hasta sus caderas.

- No hay de qué—contestó la princesa Higurashi, algo avergonzada – Yo jamás pensé que me encontraría con Sesshomaru en una aldea como ésta... Además, fue en un momento inesperado... –

- ¿Cómo fue que se encontraron?—preguntó Inu Yasha.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté acerca de un aldeano que salvé poco antes de desmayarme en la batalla contra los monstruos?—preguntó, a lo que el chico asintió – Pues bien, ese "aldeano" era tu hermano... –

- Así es. En ese momento no reconocí a Kagome, pero luego se dieron ciertos acontecimientos que me hicieron recobrar la memoria—dijo, omitiendo la forma algo "agresiva" en que había logrado sonsacarle información a la princesa-sacerdotisa. Ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

- Ya veo—contestó el menor de los Taisho, sin percatarse de la reacción de la joven.

- Kagome se encargó, el mismo día en que recordé quién era en verdad, de informarme a rasgos generales qué es lo que habían estado haciendo todo este tiempo, sobretodo con su misión para derrotar a Naraku... –

- ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto¿Te nos unirás o permanecerás aquí? –

- Iré con ustedes. Es mí deber hacerlo—dijo – _Además, no estaría mal vengarme por todo el mal que ese tipo ocasionó tanto a mi familia como al país..._ –

Hubo un pequeño silencio, que Inu Yasha se encargó de romper unos segundos después.

- ¿Ha sido muy dura tu vida todos estos años?—preguntó a Sesshomaru.

- Como la vida de cualquier "aldeano normal", sólo que cargando la confusión de no haber sabido ni quién era en realidad ni mi pasado... De cierta forma, enterarme de la verdad ha sido quitarme una carga de encima, pero lo más seguro es que la tuya haya sido mucho más dura, debido a la tristeza de haber perdido a todos tus seres queridos... –

- Sí—bajó la mirada – En todos éstos años, muchas veces me sentí muy solo... Pero el haberlos encontrado a ustedes—observó a Kagome y a su hermano—me ha traído tranquilidad y felicidad—sonrió – Y junto con ver a Rin, me trae recuerdos de nuestros buenos tiempos...—dijo refiriéndose a su niñez en el Palacio Real.

- Me alegra mucho oír eso—dijo la joven Higurashi con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba la mano del chico – No volverás a estar solo. Me tendrás siempre a tu lado, no lo dudes—le guiñó un ojo – Mi apoyo es incondicional... –

- Gracias—contestó, a lo que se produjo un nuevo e incómodo silencio – Bueno, creo que ustedes dos necesitan tiempo a solas para hablar—dijo, viendo alternadamente a Sesshomaru y Rin – Nosotros nos vamos...—ayudó a Kagome a levantarse y salieron.

- ¿Crees que estará bien dejarlos solos?—le preguntó la joven al menor de los Taisho una vez que abandonaron el salón.

- Claro que sí... Ellos deben arreglar lo que el tiempo pudo haber separado poco a poco...—dijo con un tono algo nostálgico – Además, ya habrá tiempo para que yo pueda conversar tranquilamente con mi hermano... –

- Es verdad... –

- Por cierto...—dijo y abrazó fuertemente a la chica, quién no se lo esperaba – Debo agradecerte apropiadamente lo que has hecho...—acercó lentamente sus labios a los de la joven.

- Entonces... ¿Te gustó tu regalo de cumpleaños?—preguntó, con un tono inocente y travieso a la vez, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosa por la cercanía de su rostro con el del chico.

- Es el mejor regalo que alguien pudiese haberme dado...—la distancia se hizo nula, dando paso a un tierno beso, que cada vez fue haciéndose más apasionado, el cual se vio interrumpido cuando el aire comenzó a hacerles falta y escucharon unas pisadas a lo lejos.

- Creo que este no es el mejor lugar para estar haciendo esto...—dijo con una gota en su cabeza, y un lindo sonrojo pintando su rostro.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores? Que no estemos con los demás no significa que no podamos seguir disfrutando de lo que queda del día...—tomó la mano de la chica con firmeza.

- Es una buena idea—sonrió – Vamos...—ambos caminaron por los pasillos y salieron del restaurante.

En el mismo momento, pero dentro del mini-salón donde antes Inu Yasha y compañía se encontraban celebrando el cumpleaños del chico, Sesshomaru y Rin se hallaban sumidos en un incómodo silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía bien qué decir en ese momento; no encontraban las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentían al volver a verse.

- ¿Sabes... algo?—preguntó Rin, bastante nerviosa, mientras Sesshomaru posaba su mirada en ella – Te extrañé mucho... todos estos años... pensando que... habías muerto... hace bastante tiempo...—bajó su mirada, recordando todos los momentos de agonía y dolor por los que había tenido que pasar al recordar al chico que ella tanto amaba en su juventud.

- Yo... lo lamento. No fue mi intención hacerte sufrir...—respondió él.

- No te disculpes, no hay necesidad... Además, tú no tienes la culpa de haber perdido la memoria y los recuerdos de tu familia y de mí... –

- Aún así... siempre sentí que había algo que me faltaba, cierto vacío, que la vida que llevaba como aldeano no era capaz de llenar... Lo cual era bastante desesperante y frustrante... –

- A través de tus palabras puedo darme cuenta lo mucho que has cambiado—dijo, con una sonrisa – Antes eras una persona muy fría, que apenas mostraba sus sentimientos hacia los demás, pero ahora... Podría decir que eres una persona más expresiva y también más sincera. Y eso me alegra mucho...—volvió a sonreír – Veo que vivir como una persona "común y corriente", ha dado buenos frutos... –

- Tienes razón, pero... hay algo que, aunque mi memoria haya estado dormida por tanto tiempo, no ha cambiado dentro de mi corazón... –

- ¿Y qué es eso?—preguntó con curiosidad, pero a la vez con un extraño presentimiento que la hacía sentir nerviosa, sobretodo por la proximidad entre ella y el joven. Por lo mismo, un pequeño sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

- Había olvidado lo linda que te ves con tu rostro sonrojado...—dijo, acercándose más a ella, y tocando con una de sus manos la cara de la princesa, quien se estremeció con el contacto.

- _¿Será esto un sueño¿Será mi mente la que está jugando conmigo, como tantas veces lo ha hecho antes?_—pensó la chica – _Aunque así sea, no quiero despertar... No ahora..._—cerró sus ojos un momento y luego los abrió - Se-Sesshomaru... –

- También había olvidado lo bien que se escucha mi nombre en tus labios... y lo bien que se siente ver mis ojos reflejados en los tuyos –

- N-no sigas...—dijo, apartando la mirada, llena de dolor – No quiero que éste sea otro de mis sueños, y que termine haciéndome más daño... Ya no quiero más falsas esperazas que continúen rompiendo mi corazón... –

El príncipe tomó delicadamente el mentón de Rin, haciendo que lo observara directo a los ojos.

- Te prometo, mejor dicho, te juro que no soy ninguna ilusión...—la distancia entre ambos era casi inexistente, y fue el joven quién se encargó de acabar con ella.

Al principio, la chica no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ni en sus más profundas ensoñaciones había experimentado sensaciones como las que sentía en estos momentos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello era real, y no otra de sus desesperadas fantasías, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la felicidad que embargaba su corazón, correspondiendo aquel contacto tan lleno de sentimientos y de anhelos escondidos, ocultos por mucho tiempo en lo más profundo de sus seres.

Sesshomaru, para profundizar aquel beso, tomó a Rin de la cintura y la acercó más a él, mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Así siguieron hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarles, siendo obligados a separarse. La princesa se acurrucó en su pecho, con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos, mientras el chico la abrazaba posesivamente. Con uno de sus dedos, quitó con delicadeza las lágrimas del rostro de la joven.

- ¿Por qué lloras?—le preguntó, susurrando en el oído de Rin.

- Por la gran felicidad que siento en este instante... Nunca pensé que volvería a ser tan feliz... como lo soy ahora...—dijo, con una sonrisa llena de vida – Creo que no lo había sido desde la última vez que te vi... –

- Pues eso no estuvo bien... fue mucho tiempo...—le reprochó, sin disgusto en su voz.

- Pero valió la pena, pues te tengo a mi lado de nuevo... y con eso me basta...—se acurrucó aún más en el pecho de Sesshomaru.

- No te preocupes... No me perderás de nuevo... Lo prometo... –

Kagome e Inu Yasha caminaban por la aldea, tomados de la mano, bajo la luz de la luna. La chica iba de lo más tranquila, mientras el joven tenía un pequeño debate mental.

- _¿Se lo digo, o no se lo digo?_—pensaba por vigésima vez el príncipe – _Quizás no debería decir en este momento lo más importante, sino que ir paso a paso... _–

- ¿Te sucede algo?—preguntó, al verlo tan ensimismado y con una expresión confundida, además de un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

- Ehm... N-no, nada—dijo con algo de nerviosismo y una gota en su cabeza.

- A mi no me engañas, Inu Yasha Taisho... Dime qué es lo que te pasa...—lo observó inquisitivamente.

- Lo haré... Pero cuando lleguemos a ese puente—indicó uno que estaba a unos cien metros de ellos.

- Esta bien... –

Caminaron en silencio, aún tomados de la mano, hasta que llegaron al lugar acordado. Bajo él corría un tranquilo pero abundante río, en sus aguas se reflejaban la luna y las estrellas, y algunas luciérnagas volaban por los alrededores, dándole cierto misticismo y un toque romántico al entorno.

- ¡Que lindo es todo esto!—exclamó la princesa, maravillada por la hermosura del lugar.

- _Pero no tan linda como tú...—_pensó el chico, mientras la observaba ensimismado.

- Casi se me olvida... Ahora sí, cuéntame qué es lo que te sucede...—se apoyó en la baranda del puente, y el joven la imitó.

- B-bueno yo... Ehm... Hay algo que tengo que decirte...—su voz denotaba lo nervioso que se sentía – _Es ahora o nunca... No hay momento ni lugar mejor que este..._ –

- ¿Y qué es eso?—preguntó con la curiosidad de una niña pequeña.

- Días atrás me di cuenta de que entre nosotros no hay ninguna "relación formal", ya que cuando Naraku envió esa carta al castillo Higurashi todos pensamos que habías fallecido y nuestro compromiso fue anulado por tus padres... –

- Tienes razón...—bajó la mirada – No lo había pensado... –

- Aunque sea así... Yo quiero... ha-hacer algo al respecto...—tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas, lo que causó un gran sonrojo en ella por lo inesperado del acto – Kagome... ¿Tú... quieres...¿Quieres ser...¿Quieresserminovia?—preguntó tan rápido, debido al nerviosismo, que la chica no logró comprenderlo.

- Disculpa, pero no te entendí... ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste?—una gota apareció en su cabeza.

- B-bueno... ¿Qui-quieres se-ser m-mi no-novia?—preguntó con mucha dificultad, y con el rostro rojo como un farol.

Ahora sí el sonrojo tiñó por completo el rostro de Kagome. Ella no se esperaba una pregunta como aquella, pero segundos después una felicidad enorme embargó su corazón. Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, se lanzó a los brazos de Inu Yasha.

- Sí, si quiero—dijo con una gran sonrisa – ¡Me encantaría ser tu novia! –

Inu Yasha la observó con la alegría pintada en su cara, abrazando con fuerza a la princesa.

- _Ya di el primer paso...—_pensó él – _Algún día, le pediré a Kagome que nos comprometamos y le entregaré el anillo que compré especialmente para ella... Algún día reuniré el valor suficiente para hacerlo... Estoy seguro... –_

Los jóvenes se separaron un poco, observándose fijamente. Ambos se encontraban atrapados en la mirada del otro de la cual no querían, en ese momento, liberarse. Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a acercarse lentamente al rostro de su amado, hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un beso tierno y lleno de amor. Se separaban sólo lo necesario para poder tomar un poco de aire y luego continuaban con su "tarea". Únicamente en el momento en que escucharon el ruido de una carreta acercarse a ellos, se separaron completamente, con los labios hinchados y las mejillas rojas.

Cuando la carreta se alejó del puente, Kagome se acurrucó en el pecho de Inu Yasha, quien la abrazó con delicadeza.

- Te amo... y espero que nada nunca nos separe...—dijo la princesa.

- Yo también... yo también—contestó él, mientras acariciaba los sedosos cabellos de la joven.

Luego de esto, permanecieron un par de horas más juntos, disfrutando de aquellos momentos tan íntimos y llenos de amor que no podían vivir muy a menudo debido a su misión, aparte de los continuos desmayos que Kagome había estado sufriendo. (Por suerte no se ha desmayado... Parece que los efectos que el Collar de la Pureza provocaba en ella se están atenuando...)

Algo parecido estaban viviendo Sesshomaru y Rin en su tan anhelado, además de inesperado, reencuentro. Alternaban partes de relatos de lo que les había pasado en aquellos años en los que no se habían visto, con muestras de cariño que los dos necesitaban en lo más profundo de sus almas para reparar las heridas de sus corazones.

Ambos iban caminando por las calles de la aldea, tomados de la mano, rumbo a la posada donde Rin y compañía se hospedaban.

- ¿En qué parte de la aldea vives?—le preguntó la princesa, con curiosidad.

- En la zona sur, algo lejos de aquí...—contestó el príncipe Taisho - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- Es que me encantaría conocer el lugar en el que has vivido tantos años... –

- Pues no tiene nada de especial... Es una simple cabaña de aldeano... –

- Aún así... ¿Podrías llevarme hasta allí? –

- Es muy tarde. Dejémoslo para mañana... –

- Yo quiero conocerla ahora—dijo e hizo un mohín de disgusto. La verdad de veía muy graciosa así.

- Pareces una niña... –

- ¡¡Yo quiero ir¡¡Llévame!!—los ojos de la princesa parecían los de un cordero degollado. El príncipe, por más que lo intentó, no pudo resistirse a esa mirada.

- Está bien... Vamos—suspiró, mientras la princesa se aferraba fuertemente a su brazo, con una gran sonrisa en los labios – No sabía lo caprichosa que puedes llegar a ser... –

- Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo—dijo con alegría - ¡Vamos!—ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el hogar del "joven Ren".

Tardaron unos buenos minutos en llegar hasta aquel lugar ya que, como Sesshomaru había dicho, estaba algo alejado de donde antes se encontraban.

- No sé qué gracia tiene ver la cabaña de noche... No se puede apreciar mucho...—dijo el chico.

- Es que tenía muchas ganas de conocerla—dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de la casa y de la pequeña huerta que la rodeaba, y el príncipe la seguía – Me daba mucha curiosidad... Y, además, la luz de la luna la ilumina y le da cierto toque místico—sonrió.

- Como digas... –

- Me agrada... Se nota que está muy bien cuidada, y esas flores plantadas en los alrededores le dan un toque encantador—sonrió.

- Fue Sara quien las plantó –

- ¿Sara¿La joven que te salvó hace unos años?—preguntó.

- Así es. ¿No te comenté que vivo con ella desde que llegué a esta aldea? –

- Pues... no ¬¬—en su voz pudo notarse un atisbo de celos - ¿Y qué tal te llevas con ella, eh?—preguntó, mientras caminaba con el joven hacia la entrada de la cabaña, tratando de disimular el interés que sentía por la respuesta del joven.

- Bien. Tenemos algunas peleas ocasionalmente, pero nada fuera de lo común... –

- Que bueno—dijo con un tono de voz alegre, pero que se notaba a kilómetros que era falso.

- ¿Estás celosa, acaso?—le preguntó, burlón.

- No. Eso no es verdad...—contestó ella, con un mohín de enfado.

- A mi me parece que sí...—sonrió.

Lo que ninguno de los dos imaginaba, era que alguien dentro de la cabaña se había despertado debido a la conversación que ellos mantenían fuera de ésta. Esa persona, pensando que podría tratarse de ladrones, tomó un trozo de madera que tenía en su habitación y se dispuso a defender su integridad y la de su hogar, aunque debiera hacer uso de la fuerza para lograrlo.

- Que no...—dijo Rin, mirándolo resentida.

- Que sí...—dijo Sesshomaru, llevándole la contraria.

- Que no... –

- Sí... –

- ¡No! –

- ¡Sí! –

- ¡No! –

- ¡No! –

- ¡Sí! –

- Viste, lo admitiste—él mostró una sonrisa de triunfo.

- No es justo, me engañaste—cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dio pequeños golpes al pecho del chico.

Se detuvo por un segundo, e iba a continuar con su "tarea", pero el joven se lo impidió, tomando sus muñecas con sus manos. La chica opuso algo de resistencia, pero luego de que el príncipe posara su mirada directamente en sus ojos, ella cedió.

- No siento más que amistad por ella, no te preocupes... –

Él soltó sus muñecas y con delicadeza tomó con una de sus manos el mentón de la joven, acercándolo a sus labios. El contacto fue tenue al principio, pero a medida que pasaron los segundos fue profundizándose más y más.

La persona que estaba dentro de la cabaña, al percatarse de que el ruido no provenía del interior, sino del exterior de su casa, decidió salir para ver de qué se trataba.

- _Quizás sean un par de borrachos..._—pensó, mientras abría la puerta, aún con el trozo de madera en sus manos – _No es bueno confiarse..._ –

El "espectáculo" con el cual se encontró le dejó sin palabra. Su cuerpo se paralizó, dejando caer la madera, la cual al golpear el duro suelo hizo un estrepitoso estruendo. Aquel ruido llamó la atención del par de príncipes, los cuales se separaron enseguida, alertados por aquel sonido.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron bastante al percatarse de la presencia de esa persona.

- _Maldición... Esto no puede ser peor..._—pensó él – Sa-Sara... –

- _Así que ella es Sara...—_pensó la princesa – Buenas noches, Sara-san—hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- ¿Qué... significa esto?—preguntó la mujer, ignorando el saludo de Rin, con una mirada llena de dolor.

- Yo... puedo explicarlo...—dijo Sesshomaru.

- No lo hagas... Creo que lo entiendo todo... –

- No es lo que tú crees... –

- Déjenos hablar con usted...—dijo Rin – Así se resolverá el malentendido... –

- Has estado riéndote de mí todo este tiempo...—dijo dolida, nuevamente ignorando a la princesa – No quiero volver a saber de ti ni de tu vida... –

- Espera...—dijo el príncipe.

- Vete y no vuelvas más—se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a los jóvenes y entrando a su cabaña. Un par de minutos después salió con las pertenencias de Sesshomaru, arrojándoselas con rudeza – Aquí tienes. Adiós—volvió a ingresar a su vivienda y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

- ¿Eh? No entendí...—dijo Rin, extrañada - ¿Por qué reaccionó así? –

- Lo que pasa es que... Sara me confesó que sentía algo por mi semanas atrás, cuando descubrí quién era yo en realidad... Pero yo le expliqué que su amor no era correspondido y que ella no era más que una amiga para mí...—le explicó.

- Ya veo... Lo lamento mucho por ella... –

- No me gusta hacerla sufrir... Siento gratitud por lo que ella hizo por mí, al salvarme la vida... –

- Te entiendo—puso una de sus manos en el hombro del chico, mostrándole su apoyo – Lo siento... Es mi culpa que todo haya llegado a este punto, por obligarte a venir aquí...—bajó su mirada.

- No lo es... Yo debí de explicarle bien la situación antes de que todo esto sucediera... –

- ¿Hablarás con ella? –

- No en este momento... Creo que verme le haría más daño... –

- Tienes razón... –

- Vayámonos de aquí...—dijo y comenzaron a caminar.

- ¿Dónde dormirás? –

- No lo sé... –

- Podrías ir a la posada donde nos hospedamos todos—dijo, refiriéndose a Inu Yasha y compañía.

- Sí...—esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque su rostro mostraba preocupación.

- Entonces está decidido—sonrió – ¡Arriba ese ánimo! Ya tendrás tiempo de conversar con ella –

- Sí... –

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio. Rin tomó una de las manos de príncipe, como otra forma de demostrarle su apoyo, a lo que él sonrió.

Al llegar a la posada, se encontraron con Inu Yasha y Kagome.

- Hola—dijo la princesa Higurashi con alegría.

- Hola—contestaron Rin y Sesshomaru.

- ¿Qué hacen tan tarde por aquí?—preguntó con curiosidad.

- Lo mismo podría preguntar yo...—dijo la princesa Minami, con suspicacia.

- Estábamos dando un paseo por ahí...—dijo Inu Yasha, omitiendo bastantes detalles - ¿Y ustedes? –

- Lo mismo—contestó su hermano, mientras todos entraban a la posada.

- ¿Ya te vas a tu casa?—le preguntó Kagome.

- No. Me quedaré aquí por esta noche...—los demás, menos Rin, lo observaron extrañados pero prefirieron no cuestionar nada.

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana. Que duerman bien...—se despidió. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, menos Sesshomaru, quien tuvo que pedir un cuarto al encargado de la posada.

La noche dio paso a un nuevo día, soleado pero bastante frío. Cada habitante de la aldea, incluidos los visitantes, fue despertando poco a poco, haciendo que la actividad comenzara y el pueblo se llenara de vida nuevamente.

- Buenos días—saludó con alegría Rin al ver a sus amigos entrar al salón comedor de la posada.

- Buenos días—contestaron los demás, mientras se acomodaban y sentaban alrededor de la mesa, esperando que su desayuno les fuera servido.

Comenzaron una animada plática, la cual fue interrumpida cuando sus alimentos llegaron y todos comenzaron a comer.

- Gracias por la comida—dijeron los jóvenes y empezaron a devorar los alimentos con afán, excepto uno de ellos que se hallaba muy pensativo. Se trataba de Sesshomaru.

- ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó su hermano menor.

- Nada...—contestó con un tono algo desanimado. Inu Yasha no intentó seguir averiguando más, para no incomodar al joven.

- _Seguramente está pensando en lo ocurrido con Sara..._—pensó Rin.

- Por cierto...—dijo Kagome, cambiando de tema - ¿Cuándo nos marcharemos de aquí? –

- Dado que no tenemos más asuntos que atender aquí, podríamos irnos hoy mismo—propuso su hermana.

- Sango tiene razón—dijo Miroku.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes se opone a esta decisión?—preguntó Inu Yasha.

- _Entre antes nos vayamos de aquí, más rápido llegaremos a la fortaleza de Naraku..._—pensó Sesshomaru – _Ya que Sara no quiere verme, le enviaré una carta como forma de disculpa y despedida..._ –

Como nadie se negó, todos dieron por aceptada la propuesta. Luego de ello decidieron a qué hora se irían, quedando fijada su partida luego de almorzar.

Mientras todos preparaban sus pertenencias para el viaje, el mayor de los Taisho se dedicó a escribirle algo a Sara, cosa que no le llevó demasiado tiempo. Cuando hubo terminado, leyó la carta.

_Sara:_

_Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí en estos años. Nunca lo olvidaré. Espero que el día en que nos volvamos a ver, tu enfado haya desaparecido._

_Cuídate y que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz. _

_Se despide, Ren._

Metió el escrito en un sobre y fue a dejarlo a la cabaña de Sara, sabiendo con anterioridad que ella no se encontraría en casa a esa hora. Dejó la nota bajo la puerta y se retiró del lugar.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, al igual que la hora de comer. Después de ello saldaron la deuda de la posada, tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a salir de la aldea.

Rin pidió a los soldados que la esperaban fuera de la aldea que fuesen a la residencia Minami y que le entregaran una carta a su padre, en la cual ella le relataba todo lo que había acontecido con ella y sus compañeros de viaje en aquellos días. Los hombres se resistieron a dejar a la princesa sola, pero ella los convenció diciéndoles que a la gente le parecería muy sospechoso que un grupo de supuestos "aldeanos" estuviese escoltado por soldados, y que aquella información podía llegar a oídos de Naraku y arruinar totalmente su plan. Sabiendo que no tenían cómo objetar aquello, hicieron caso a Rin y se marcharon rumbo al castillo.

Inu Yasha y compañía caminaron un par de horas, hasta que escucharon un fuerte galopar a sus espaldas, lo que les hizo detenerse.

- ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Kagome con semblante preocupado.

- No lo sé...—contestó Inu Yasha poniéndose frente a ella como forma de protegerla.

Cuando los sujetos a caballo detuvieron su andar, Miroku se percató que en las muñecas de los recién llegados reposaban unas cintas blancas con alas en sus extremos.

- No se preocupen, son nuestros aliados—dijo el chico, indicando aquellas cintas.

- Los ángeles se van al cielo...—dijo Sango, para corroborar la identidad de los hombres.

- ...y los demonios al infierno—contestó uno de los soldados.

- Buenas tardes—saludaron quienes acaban de llegar.

- Buenas tardes—contestaron los jóvenes.

- ¿Qué información nos traen?—preguntó Rin, con curiosidad.

- Queríamos informarles que, según estimaciones del señor Tetsu Higurashi, las tropas aliadas estarán totalmente reunidas cerca de la fortaleza del emperador en el plazo de un mes... –

- Entiendo—dijo Inu Yasha.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará llegar a la Ciudad Imperial?—preguntó Sesshomaru a sus compañeros.

- Menos de una semana... Yo diría cinco días—contestó Kagome con seguridad.

- Entonces tendremos tiempo suficiente para armar un plan de ataque antes de que se reúnan nuestras fuerzas –

- Así es—contestó Miroku.

- ¿Desean que le enviemos alguna clase de información al señor Higurashi?—preguntó uno de los soldados.

- Sí—contestó Rin – Díganle que Sesshomaru Taisho se ha unido a nuestras filas—sonrió, mientras los hombres la observaban sorprendidos. No esperaban que otro de los Taisho estuviese con vida.

- Como usted diga... ¿Alguno de ustedes desea enviar otro recado? –

- Infórmele a mi padre que nos encontramos bien y que no se preocupe por nosotros—dijo Kagome – Y que lo planeado ha marchado bastante bien, excepto por el cumplimiento de los plazos... Pero todo eso se ha dado por situaciones relacionadas a la misión—finalizó.

- Está bien. ¿Algo más? –

- Creo que eso es todo...—dijo Inu Yasha – Pueden retirarse –

- Sí—contestaron, haciendo una profunda reverencia y volviendo a subir a los caballos.

- Que el resto de su viaje sea tranquilo—les deseó uno de los hombres.

- Gracias—dijo Miroku, mientras los soldados se marchaban.

Y así prosiguió su viaje, mayormente tranquilo excepto cuando la gente de Naraku estaba cerca y debían esconderse, hasta que se encontraron bastante cerca de la residencia del emperador, a sólo un día de viaje para llegar a la Cuidad Imperial. Se detuvieron y formaron un pequeño campamento en la parte más profunda del bosque, de modo de no ser hallados con facilidad por los soldados de Naraku.

Los seis estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata, planeando la forma en que entrarían al castillo sin ser descubiertos, o por lo menos encontrándose con la menor cantidad de soldados posible en el momento de su ataque.

- Lamento informarles que Naraku cambia el plan de seguridad de su fortaleza cada tres meses...—dijo Sango –...y el anterior plan vigente debe haber caducado hace unas dos semanas—suspiró.

- Tenemos que encontrar una forma en que podamos descubrir cuáles son los puntos débiles del palacio...—dijo Inu Yasha.

- Seguramente la seguridad del lugar es bastante fuerte, tratándose del hogar del emperador—dijo Sesshomaru, remarcando la última palabra.

- Por lo mismo, ir a los alrededores a investigar no es algo que podamos hacer con libertad—dijo Miroku – Sino, alguien podría descubrir que estamos espiando y nuestros planes se arruinarían... –

- Así es...—dijo Rin – Debemos encontrar algún modo de recopilar la información necesaria para entrar, sin que nadie salga lastimado... –

Todos guardaron silencio, pensando arduamente en algún modo para poder obtener esos datos.

- Sólo se me ocurre un modo para hacerlo...—dijo Kagome, después de unos minutos.

- ¿Y cuál es?—preguntó la princesa Minami con curiosidad, mientras todos observaban a la chica directamente.

- La única forma es...—dudó un momento –...que Sango y yo entremos a la fortaleza de Naraku –

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Hola!! Cómo los ha tratado la vida? Espero que bien n.n

De nuevo me disculpo por lo del retraso en la continuación :S No era mi intención hacerlos esperar tanto u.u Ojala que no se hayan olvidado de mi y de este fic ;o;!!

Bueno, quiero informarles que a partir de ahora dejaré de responder sus reviews aquí... Es que leí más atentamente las reglas de Fanfiction y me di cuenta de que esa práctica está prohibida por aquí, y si me descubren podrían cerrar esta historia... y eso es lo que menos quiero n.nU

Por lo tanto, cada review será respondido personalmente. En el caso de que tengan una cuenta en Fanfiction, les responderé a través del sistema que esta página tiene para ello. Para los que no tienen una cuenta, pongan su mail en la parte destinada para ello en la ventana para dejar reviews, y con gusto contestaré sus dudas, críticas, tomatazos, bombas, etc. xD (bueno, quizás las bombas y los tomatazos no, pero sí todo lo demás :D

Cuídense mucho, y gracias por leer este fic!

Que estén muy bien y que tengan un buen día / noche n.n

Adiós!

**Dany-Chan**

PD: No sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar, pero prometo intentar demorarme menos que en ésta ocasión... n.nUU

PD2: Me disculpo si es que en la última parte de la historia sintieron que el tiempo transcurrió demasiado rápido... pero ya me estaba deteniendo mucho en una parte de la trama y necesitaba avanzar para hacer que este fic ya empieze a tomar su rumbo para el final...

PD3: Las típicas preguntas que hacía cada vez que terminaba un capítulo, pero que ésta vez se me había olvidado poner n.nU...

_¿Cómo reaccionaran los jóvenes ante la propuesta de Kagome?__ ¿De qué forma podrán obtener información sin arriesgarse demasiado? Si es que Kagome y Sango volvieran a la fortaleza ¿Cómo lo tomarán Naraku y las Princesas de la Muerte? . ¿Habrá gente inesperada dentro del Palacio?_

¡Eso y más, lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo!

_Ja ne!_


	39. Cap 38: Retorno al Origen

Oportunidad de Vivir

**No tengo palabras para pedirles perdón por todo el tiempo (un año) que ha pasado sin que publicara ni un solo capítulo...**

**Espero que mis queridos lectores sean capaces de perdonarme, y de continuar leyendo esta historia... De verdad, mis más sinceras disculpas (Dany-Chan hace una profunda reverencia).**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, siendo algo más largo que los anteriores a modo de compensación y de poder desarrollar mejor la historia. Calculo que, luego de éste, quedan unos 3 capítulos más y la historia se acaba... **

**Bueno, sin más palabras que agregar, los dejo para que lean... Disfruten la lectura!**

**

* * *

**_**En el capítulo anterior...**_

_Los seis (Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango y Miroku) estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata, planeando la forma en que entrarían al castillo sin ser descubiertos, o por lo menos encontrándose con la menor cantidad de soldados posible en el momento de su ataque._

_- Lamento informarles que Naraku cambia el plan de seguridad de su fortaleza cada tres meses...—dijo Sango –...y el anterior plan vigente debe haber caducado hace unas dos semanas—suspiró._

_- Tenemos que encontrar una forma en que podamos descubrir cuáles son los puntos débiles del palacio...—dijo Inu Yasha._

_- Seguramente la seguridad del lugar es bastante fuerte, tratándose del hogar del __emperador__...—dijo Sesshomaru, remarcando la última palabra._

_- Por lo mismo, ir a los alrededores a investigar no es algo que podamos hacer con libertad—dijo Miroku – Sino, alguien podría descubrir que estamos espiando y nuestros planes se arruinarían... –_

_- Así es...—dijo Rin – Debemos encontrar algún modo de recopilar la información necesaria para entrar, sin que nadie salga lastimado... –_

_Todos guardaron silencio, pensando arduamente en algún modo para poder obtener esos datos._

_- Sólo se me ocurre un modo para hacerlo...—dijo Kagome, después de unos minutos._

_- ¿Y cuál es?—preguntó la princesa Minami con curiosidad, mientras todos observaban a la chica directamente._

_- La única forma es...—dudó un momento –...que Sango y yo entremos a la fortaleza de Naraku –_

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 38: ****Retorno al Origen**

Inu Yasha, Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango y Miroku observaron extrañados a Kagome. Era muy raro que ella se ofreciera a ir a la fortaleza de Naraku, siendo que la joven era quien más se oponía a regresar a aquel lugar.

- ¿Por qué me miran así?—preguntó la princesa Higurashi, algo nerviosa – Vamos, díganme qué opinan... –

- No podemos dejar que se expongan a semejante riesgo...—dijo Inu Yasha con seguridad.

- Es verdad—dijo Miroku – Es muy peligroso que entren solas a ese lugar... –

- Pero no correríamos mayor riesgo...—dijo Sango, después de analizar un poco la situación –...si fingimos que logré encontrar a "Aome" y que la he traído de vuelta a la fortaleza. Después de todo, ese fue mi objetivo al abandonar el castillo y lo que le dije a Naraku antes de marcharme hace ya meses... –

- Sango tiene toda la razón—dijo su hermana – Es la coartada perfecta para volver y que nadie sospeche de nosotras... Incluso, podría fingir que asesiné a mi objetivo...—observó a su novio.

- Aún así, esto no acaba de convencerme...—dijo éste, a lo que Miroku asintió.

- Hasta el momento es la única forma en que podemos recabar información de forma fidedigna—dijo Sesshomaru - ¿A alguno de ustedes se le ocurre otra idea? –

- No, pero...—no terminó sus palabras – _No puedo permitir que Kagome quede a merced de Naraku y sus malas intenciones... y menos si no estoy cerca para protegerla..._—pensó mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

- Naraku no nos hará nada—dijo Kagome – Después de todo, Sango es quien está al mando de las Princesas de la Muerte y, por lo tanto, con un cargo tan importante él no puede hacer nada contra ella...—Inu Yasha iba a replicar, pero Rin se le adelantó.

- ¿Y contra ti?—preguntó la princesa Minami, mientras la observaba fijamente.

- Bueno, pues... –

- No serviría de nada ir sin Kagome—dijo Sango – Ella es la única capaz de sentir la presencia de la Perla de Shikon y, gracias a ello, buscarla. Recuerden que encontrar aquella joya también es parte importante de nuestros planes... Si mi hermana ubica su localización con anterioridad, en el día de la batalla final será mucho más fácil recuperar la perla... Por su seguridad no se preocupen—dijo, refiriéndose a la menor de las Higurashi—yo me encargaré de que nada le suceda y que Naraku no le toque ni un cabello... –

- Me están viendo como una niña... ¡Yo también sé cómo defenderme!—bufó con molestia – De algo sirvió pasar tantos años de entrenamiento en la fortaleza...—los miró decidida – Además, me comprometí a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para que nuestra misión fuera llevada a cabo con éxito, aunque implicara un riesgo personal...—se detuvo unos segundos, para luego proseguir – ¡Nadie dijo que triunfar sería fácil! –

El silencio se hizo presente, mientras todos reflexionaban las palabras de Kagome. Aunque les costara aceptarlo, ella y Sango tenían razón.

Inu Yasha y Miroku eran los más contrariados con la situación, pues se trataba de sus seres amados los que estarían en las manos del enemigo. También se encontraba el hecho de que ellas no estarían a su lado por algún tiempo, cosa que les costaba aceptar por lo acostumbrados que se encontraban a su presencia y lo mucho que las apreciaban.

- Si es la única alternativa, no queda más que llevarla a cabo...—dijo Inu Yasha con resignación, desviando su mirada de los demás. Las hermanas Higurashi se observaron y sonrieron.

- ¿Qué será lo que le dirán a Naraku cuando lo vean?—preguntó Sesshomaru – No creo que él vaya a creer de buenas a primeras que tardaron más de tres meses en volver a la fortaleza sin motivo alguno... Debe haber una fuerte razón para tal tardanza... –

- Es verdad... No lo había pensado...—dijo Kagome, reflexiva.

- ¡Ya sé!—dijo Rin, unos diez segundos después – Pueden decir que Sango encontró a Aome con serias heridas luego de acabar con Inu Yasha, por lo que debió llevarla a un templo para que fuese atendida... Por la gravedad de su estado de salud, no pudieron salir de aquel lugar en mes y medio. Y como el templo estaba lejos, se tardaron varias semanas en volver... Con ello pueden "completar" su ausencia en la fortaleza—dijo con una sonrisa.

- Claro... Buena idea Rin-chan—dijo Sango – Yo no podía volver al castillo con mi hermana en ese estado, o sin ella. Naraku sabe el fuerte lazo que une a las "Asakura" y que yo no la abandonaría a su suerte... Además, le prometí volver con ella –

- Y lo del templo no es del todo mentira...—dijo Kagome – Ya que cuando tú me encontraste, mi estado de salud sí era delicado... y, de hecho, me llevaste al lugar donde vive Izumi-sama... –

- Así es. Lo único que espero es que Naraku no nos descubra...—dijo y luego pensó – _De eso depende nuestra vida..._ –

- _Si él llegase a enterarse de todo, seremos acusadas de alta traición y nuestro destino será la ejecución... al igual que el de Inu Yasha, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru y toda persona involucrada en la rebelión, una vez que los descubran..._ –

- ¿Cuando partirán?—preguntó Miroku.

- Entre antes, mejor...—respondió Sango – Así tendremos más posibilidades de reunir mayor cantidad de información, la que será de mucha utilidad a la hora de la batalla –

- Sí—dijo Kagome - ¿Qué tal mañana? Así nos preparamos un poco más antes de entrar a la fortaleza, tanto física como mentalmente, y podremos mejorar nuestros argumentos para la coartada –

- Además, dentro de poco anochecerá... Sería sospechoso que llegáramos pasada la medianoche... y los guardias no nos permitirían entrar... –

- Es verdad—dijo Miroku.

- Entonces está decidido—dijo el mayor de los Taisho. El resto asintió.

Momentos después, las princesas Higurashi se separaron del grupo para poder preparar mejor la historia que le contarían al emperador cuando se reencontrasen con él al día siguiente, mientras los demás realizaban sus típicas labores para ayudar a la preparación de la cena, que estuvo lista media hora más tarde. Los seis tuvieron una amena conversación, olvidando por instantes todo lo que estaba por venir en los días consecutivos.

Una vez hubieron terminado de comer, los jóvenes ejecutaron sus habituales rutinas antes de dormir, siendo Inu Yasha quien se encargó de romper la suya y la de su novia.

- ¿Puedes venir un momento?—preguntó él, mientras la observaba directamente.

- Eh... claro—contestó la princesa, algo extrañada por la petición – No hay problema—se acercó al chico, quien tomó su mano, y lo acompañó unos cien metros lejos del lugar donde acampaban.

Mientras caminaban, Kagome observó el cielo: había luna llena y las estrellas podían verse a la perfección. Ambos se detuvieron bajo un árbol frondoso, alto y de tronco ancho, que aparentaba estar allí hace siglos.

- Sentémonos aquí—dijo Inu Yasha.

- ¿No te parece mejor ir a una de las ramas del árbol?—sugirió la joven, mirando hacia arriba – Allí hay mejor vista y menos riesgo de que si alguien aparece por aquí, nos encuentre... Si es privacidad lo que quieres—sonrió. Él la observó, pensativo.

- Pero... ¿Subiremos por el método tradicional o el "no-tan-tradicional"? –

- El segundo es más rápido...—dijo, al tiempo que se acercaba al príncipe y colocaba los brazos de éste alrededor de su cintura, lo que lo hizo sonrojar levemente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraban sobre una rama, a unos tres metros del suelo – Desde aquí no se puede apreciar tan bien el paisaje... Subamos un poco más—volvió a saltar y esta vez aterrizaron unos dos metros más arriba – Así está mejor...—sonrió con complacencia.

Ambos observaron los alrededores por unos momentos, el príncipe viendo nervioso hacia el suelo de vez en cuando, y luego con cuidado se sentaron en la rama sobre la que estaban parados, la cuál era bastante gruesa, por lo que podía soportar el peso de los jóvenes sin riesgo de caer.

- Bueno... ¿De qué querías hablarme?—preguntó la princesa, mientras se volteaba a ver al joven.

- La verdad es que de nada en especial. Sólo quería estar a solas contigo—dijo lo último algo cabizbajo y sonrojado, mostrando timidez - ¿Te molesta? –

- No, al contrario, me agrada—sonrió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Inu Yasha y cerrando sus ojos.

- Oye Kagome...—la llamó unos minutos más tarde.

- ¿Sí?—preguntó, manteniendo su posición.

- Me... ¿Me extrañarás cuando estés en la fortaleza?—preguntó casi en un susurro, evitando establecer contacto visual con su novia. Ella lo miró.

- ¿Cómo no voy a extrañarte?—acarició el cabello de él con ternura, despeinándolo un poco – ¡Qué ganas tengo de no separarme de ti ni de los demás! –exclamó – Pero es algo que debo hacer si queremos que todo resulte según lo planeado... –

- Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas...—miró al horizonte – Si tan sólo pudiese ir contigo...—la abrazó con cuidado, acercándola más a él.

- Si así fuese, Naraku descubriría que la coartada que Sango y yo preparamos es falsa y los tres seríamos condenados a pena capital en el momento mismo en que nos descubrieran... Y sabes que eso no podemos permitirlo: tú eres la esperanza de Japón—lo observó con decisión.

- Entonces quiero que hagamos una promesa—ahora era él quién la observaba decidido.

- ¿De qué se trata?—preguntó con la curiosidad de una niña.

- Hay algo que tengo para darte... –

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?—preguntó ansiosa por saber.

- Es un secreto...—sonrió – Pero lo sabrás una vez que todo acabe...—dijo, refiriéndose a la batalla con Naraku – Siempre que me prometas que, pase lo que pase, regresarás a salvo a mi lado... ¿Lo prometes? –

- Sí, lo prometo—sonrió.

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse, sellando su pacto con un beso. Después de ello continuaron abrazados y permanecieron así por un largo tiempo, sin decir palabra, sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

- Kagome, ya es algo tarde...—dijo el príncipe, cuando se percató de que ya había pasado más de una hora desde que habían abandonado el campamento. No hubo respuesta – ¿Kagome?—preguntó, mientras la veía, buscando la mirada que el flequillo ocultaba.

Como ella no decía nada, levantó el pelo que cubría su blanca frente y descubrió que sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era acompasada. Estaba dormida. La llamó un par de veces más, pero la joven no despertó.

- _¿Cómo bajaré de este lugar, si ella está durmiendo? Es la única, además de Sango, que puede dar esos saltos sin inmutarse ni correr peligro..._—meditó un poco más – _Creo que la mejor opción será quedarnos aquí... Por lo menos, el tronco y las ramas del árbol son bastante gruesos, de este modo es menos probable caer..._ –

Lo siguiente que hizo fue tratar de acomodarse de tal forma que su espalda quedase apoyada en el tronco, sentándose y acomodando a la princesa sobre él , apoyándola en su regazo, para que no sufriese un accidente debido a un movimiento demasiado amplio mientras se encontraba en el país de lo sueños. Además, de este modo, ambos compartían su calor corporal, algo bastante necesario en aquella fría noche.

- _Creo que deberé permanecer despierto hasta el amanecer para evitar tener una caída, o que algo similar le suceda a Kagome... –_

Y así lo hizo. Aunque el sueño estuvo a punto de vencerlo en reiteradas ocasiones, logró mantenerse en estado de vigilia hasta media hora antes de la salida del sol, momento en el que ya no pudo aguantar más y se durmió.

Cuando la luz se abrió paso en el horizonte e iluminó el lugar donde ambos jóvenes descansaban, la chica abrió los ojos.

- _¿Dónde... estoy?—_pensó confundida, tratando de identificar sus alrededores sin mayor éxito ya que su vista aún era algo borrosa. Luego de unos segundos, su visión se volvió clara y lo primero que pudo ver fue el rostro de un dormido Inu Yasha muy cerca del suyo, para luego percatarse de la posición en la que se encontraba, lo que provocó que se sonrojara fuertemente - _¿Cómo vine a parar aquí?_—pensó unos segundos, y lo recordó – _Es verdad... me quedé dormida sin percatarme del lugar en donde estábamos... y como Inu Yasha no puede bajar de la misma forma en que yo lo hago..._—suspiró – ...tuvimos que quedarnos aquí—dijo en voz baja.

Observó a su novio unos instantes. Parecía estar profundamente dormido. Aunque tenía un semblante muy tranquilo, también podía apreciarse algo de cansancio en su rostro.

- _Será mejor que le permita descansar un poco más... Después de todo, él cuidó de mí—_con suavidad acarició su cabeza –_ Además... no podremos estar tan cerca en algún tiempo. Por lo menos no hasta que Naraku haya sido vencido... _–

Aproximadamente media hora después, Kagome decidió que ya era momento de volver al campamento junto con sus amigos por lo que, con cuidado, despertó al príncipe. Luego de ello ambos se levantaron, con extrema precaución de no caer, del tronco del árbol y procedieron a bajar para posteriormente dirigirse a su destino.

El resto del grupo aún dormía cuando ambos arribaron al lugar. Por ello intentaron hacer el menor ruido posible al recostarse en el suelo y cubrirse con las mantas, de forma de no despertarlos.

Cuando la mañana estuvo un poco más avanzada, todos despertaron gracias al canto de las aves a su alrededor. La mayoría había descansado bastante bien esa noche a excepción de Inu Yasha, aunque el resto no lo sabía.

Se apresuraron en preparar el desayuno, el cual haría entrar en calor sus cuerpos rodeados por una fría mañana de invierno.

- Kagome—la llamó su hermana.

- ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó la aludida.

- Creo que será mejor que no comamos... –

- ¿Eh?—preguntó extrañada - ¿Y eso por qué? –

- Porque de éste modo ambas tendremos un aspecto más "desvalido" a la hora de entrar a la fortaleza, y nuestra coartada tendrá más credibilidad. Ya que salimos hace meses del castillo y no se supone que no debiésemos tener dinero a estas alturas—explicó – Ni modo de conseguir comida sin caer en el robo... –

- Tienes razón—contestó unos segundos después – Y tan apetitoso que se ve el desayuno...—dijo con un tono desanimado ya que a ella le encantaba comer, aunque no lo hacía en exceso. Luego de ello, recordó algo importante que debía hacer – Inu Yasha... ¿Podrías venir aquí un momento, por favor? –

- Claro—respondió el aludido, quien hace poco había acabado de cortar madera para la fogata, mientras ambos se apartaban del grupo - ¿Qué sucede? –

- Recuerdas cuál fue la misión por la cual fui enviada fuera de la fortaleza, ¿verdad? –

- Sí. Fue Naraku quién te ordenó asesinarme, ¿o me equivoco? –

- No. Así es, y por lo mismo... hay algo que quiero, mejor dicho, debo pedirte... –

- ¿De qué se trata? –

- Lo que sucede es que... se supone que yo no puedo regresar al castillo sin antes haber conseguido mi objetivo, que en este caso sería el haberte quitado la vida... cosa que, obviamente, no cumplí... –

- Sí, pero... ¿qué tiene eso que ver con lo que tienes que pedirme? –

- Bastante, ya que necesito "pruebas" de que llevé a cabo lo que me fue encomendado... Y sólo tú puedes proporcionarme unas auténticas... –

- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?—preguntó preocupado. Haría lo que fuera con tal de que Kagome no estuviese en más peligro de aquel a que se exponía al entrar en territorio de Naraku.

- Es un favor algo difícil de pedir, pero... ¿podría cortar algo de tu cabello?—lo observó directamente. El pelo de Inu Yasha, de un negro muy intenso, llegaba hasta sus caderas – Me servirá para defender parte de mi coartada... –

Inu Yasha tomó su espada—la que siempre cargaba en el cinto de su vestimenta—, tomó su cabello—que estaba atado en una coleta baja—y lo cortó en unos escasos segundos, llegando ahora hasta la mitad de su espalda.

- ¿Con esto es suficiente?—preguntó al mismo tiempo que le entregaba lo que ella le había pedido. La joven asintió.

- Mmmm... Espero que no te moleste, pero hay otro favor que necesito pedirte...—dijo incómoda pero él la miró, incitándola a continuar – No me extrañaría que te rehusaras... –

- Si está a mi alcance, lo haré. No te preocupes y dime qué es lo que deseas... –

- Necesito... un poco de... tu sangre... O alguna prenda tuya que esté manchada con ella... Así Naraku verá que te herí...—se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio – No haría todo esto si él no fuese capaz de distinguir si las pruebas que se le muestran son verdaderas o no... De algún modo, él es capaz de sentir la esencia de sus enemigos en cosas como la sangre o partes del cuerpo extraídas de éstos...—le explicó. Él lo pensó por un momento.

- Está bien...—rasgó la manga del haori que vestía y se la entregó a la princesa.

Luego ella procedió a entregarle una pequeña daga, con la que él realizó un corte en su brazo izquierdo de forma no muy profunda, para no dañarlo demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para derramar la cantidad de sangre necesaria para aparentar que la supuesta "herida de batalla" había sido grave. Después de haber concretado esto, Kagome—quien había observado el proceso bastante nerviosa y con un sentimiento de culpabilidad—con rapidez y delicadeza vendó la herida.

- Por favor, discúlpame por causarte tantos inconvenientes—dijo la joven, con un profundo tono de arrepentimiento, culpabilidad y unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras abrazaba al príncipe, quién le correspondió.

- No hay nada que perdonar... Sé que es algo inevitable para que ese tipo crea en ti y no te haga daño...—la abrazó con más fuerza y besó su frente – Así que no tienes que sentirte mal por mí... –

- Por lo menos déjame hacer algo que ayude a curar mejor esa herida...—apenas dijo aquello colocó ambas manos sobre la lesión, cerró sus ojos, concentró su poder espiritual en sus extremidades superiores y lo extendió a través del cuerpo de Inu Yasha.

Una sensación cálida y agradable lo invadió. Sentía como aquella energía recorría todo su ser y la herida comenzaba a curarse de forma más rápida que lo normal, aunque no del todo. Por último, depositó un beso en la parte lesionada.

- Así debería estar mejor... ¿Se atenuó el dolor?—preguntó preocupada.

- Sí... Ya puedo mover el brazo con mayor normalidad—le contestó, mientras revolvía los cabellos de la chica con su mano derecha. Ella apoyó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de él.

- Me alegra oír eso—dijo algo más aliviada.

- Iré a cambiarme y luego a comer—ella asintió – Nos vemos en un momento—sonrió y se alejó de ella.

Poco después la comida estuvo lista y el grupo procedió a desayunar, excepto las princesas Higurashi. Ambas se encargaron de guardar sus pertenencias y prepararse para el viaje que, según sus estimaciones, duraría unas ocho a diez horas de caminata. Poco a poco el hambre se manifestaba en sus cuerpos, demostrado por unos cuantos rugidos de sus estómagos.

- Debemos soportarlo... Además, esto no nos matará antes de llegar a la fortaleza, después de todas las situaciones por las que hemos pasado ¿no?—dijo Sango, tratando de animar a su hermana, quien asintió.

- Estamos listas para irnos—informó Kagome a los demás, mientras tomaba la manta con sus cosas y la cargaba en su espalda, al igual que la mayor de las Higurashi.

- Que tengan un buen viaje de regreso a la fortaleza—les deseó Rin, mientras las abrazaba – Cuidaré bien de los chicos mientras ustedes no están—sonrió.

- Nosotros sabemos cuidarnos solos...—dijo Inu Yasha, algo molesto.

- Alguien que vigile que coman de forma adecuada nunca está de más—dijo Sango, a la vez que sonreía.

- Tengan mucho cuidado en la fortaleza—dijo Miroku, mirando fijamente a su amada, mientras tomaba sus manos y ésta se sonrojaba.

- No permitan que errores, aunque sean pequeños, las delaten—les recomendó Sesshomaru.

- No tienen de qué preocuparse. Seremos bastante cuidadosas con cada palabra que utilicemos... Sólo debemos actuar del mismo modo en que lo hacíamos hace algunos meses—dijo Kagome – Y recordar que cada vez que me llamen, será por el nombre de Aome –

- O por el apellido Asakura—completó su novio.

- Así es—contestaron las Higurashi.

- Apenas consigamos la información necesaria, como la localización de la Perla de Shikon y la formación de seguridad del castillo, vendremos a visitarlos y relatarles todo lo que necesitan saber para el "Gran Día"—dijo Sango.

- Sí—contestaron los cuatro que se quedaban. Inu Yasha se acercó a Kagome.

- Recuerda cumplir nuestra promesa—le susurró al oído.

- Claro. No la olvidaré—contestó algo sonrojada y con una sonrisa, en el mismo tono de voz, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla que provocó el enrojecimiento del rostro del príncipe – Hasta luego—dijo a los otros, mientras se separaba de él.

- Espero que esto no nos lleve más de un par de semanas...—dijo Sango.

- También nosotros—dijo Rin – Sino Sesshomaru y yo tendremos que soportar a un par de hombres desesperados por verlas, lo que no será nada agradable...—bromeó refiriéndose a Inu y Miroku, quienes le lanzaron una mirada resentida.

- ¡Nos vemos!—dijeron las hermanas, mientras comenzaban a alejarse.

- ¡Procuren que nadie las descubra!—dijo Miroku.

- Y regresen a salvo—dijo el mayor de los Taisho.

- ¡¡Así lo haremos!!—respondieron con energía, mientras se perdían de vista en lo espeso del bosque.

Cuando ya hubieron avanzado unos cien metros, ambas comenzaron a saltar por entre los árboles, para así llegar antes al camino principal. En el momento en que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de éste, descendieron y siguieron caminando con normalidad. Con cuidado de que nadie las viese—sobretodo algún soldado de Naraku—salieron del bosque y tomaron rumbo hacia la fortaleza.

Luego de haber viajado unas cinco horas y media sin descanso, la fatiga producida por la falta de alimento y agua se hizo presente. Estaban algo mareadas, sentían sus cuerpos algo entumecidos y sus estómagos no dejaban de exigir comida.

- Resiste Kagome-chan...—dijo Sango, al ver que su hermana reducía su velocidad—...llevamos más de la mitad del camino... En unas pocas horas estaremos en la fortaleza y podremos comer...—el cansancio también le estaba ganando, por lo que involuntariamente cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- Descansemos un poco—sugirió la menor, ayudando a la otra a levantarse y caminar hacia la orilla – No llegaremos a ninguna parte si no reponemos aunque sea un poco de energía... –

- Tienes razón... Creo que fue mala idea no comer nada, ni traer algo de dinero para comprar algo... –

- Lo hecho, hecho está... No obtendremos nada con nuestros lamentos... –

Descansaron media hora y luego prosiguieron con su caminata, apoyándose en el cuerpo de la otra para no caer.

Momentos después, escucharon un distante galope de caballos, el cual se acercaba cada vez más a su ubicación. Temieron encontrarse con soldados de la fortaleza, los cuales no tenían muy buena fama en cuanto al trato hacia las mujeres jóvenes se trataba, sobretodo cuando éstas se encontraban indefensas. Además, era probable que no las reconociesen, debido a que no vestían los trajes de las Princesas de la Muerte.

- Tratemos de escondernos, o de pasar desapercibidas—dijo Kagome.

- Sí—asintió Sango, mientras comenzaban a caminar lo más rápido que podían hacia el bosque, lugar que les serviría de escondite gracias a su frondosidad.

Lamentablemente, no lo lograron a tiempo. El cuarteto de jinetes las divisó poco antes de que pudieran refugiarse tras los árboles.

- ¡Alto ahí!—exigió uno de los hombres, a lo que las mujeres se detuvieron, muy a su pesar.

- Su actitud es bastante sospechosa...—dijo otro de ellos.

- ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?—preguntó un tercero, mientras el cuarto—quien parecía ser su capitán—se mantenía en silencio.

Ellas no contestaron, dándoles la espalda e intentando ocultar sus rostros lo más posible, ya que en su estado no podían defenderse. Además, cualquier acción irracional podía llegar a oídos del emperador quien, al reconocerlas, las acusaría de traición.

- ¡¡Muéstrennos sus caras!!—exigió el primero.

- _Maldición_—pensaron las hermanas, sintiéndose frustradas por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

No tuvieron más elección que voltearse y dejar al descubierto su identidad. No quisieron observar directamente a los hombres, por lo que sus miradas estaban dirigidas al suelo. Los que les habían hablado con anterioridad se bajaron de sus caballos y comenzaron a acercarse a ellas con una mirada llena de malas intenciones. Apenas las vieron se dieron cuenta de que ellas eran unas jóvenes muy bellas, que parecían estar en malas condiciones.

- Deténganse los tres—ordenó el soldado que no había hablado antes.

A las Higurashi aquella voz se les hizo extrañamente conocida, por lo que observaron a su dueño. El asombro inmediatamente se hizo presente en sus rostros al ver de quién se trataba, quedándose sin palabras por la sorpresa.

- ¡Aome, Sango!—dijo el hombre, bajando de su caballo y acercándose con rapidez hacia ellas, abrazándolas con fuerza mientras sus subordinados lo observaban con una mezcla de extrañeza y celos.

- Ko-Koha...ku...—logró articular Sango.

- He...hermano...—susurró Kagome, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Y así era. Ante ellas se encontraba Kohaku Asakura, el general de las fuerzas del emperador.

- Estaba muy preocupado por ustedes...—dijo él, mientras las soltaba – Pensé que algo grave les había sucedido o, peor aún, que habían fallecido... –

- Bueno, algo así...—dijo la mayor – Más tarde te lo explicaremos... –

- Llevan bastantes meses desaparecidas, por lo que nuestro señor se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando se entere de su regreso... Pero lo importante es que hayan vuelto a salvo—sonrió – Las extrañé mucho—les dijo en un murmullo.

- General Asakura—le llamó uno de los soldados – Disculpe mi interrupción, pero... ¿quiénes son ellas?—preguntó.

- Ellas son Sango y Aome Asakura, mis hermanas y unas muy hábiles Princesas de la Muerte—explicó.

- Discúlpennos por nuestra mala educación al gritarles de ese modo—los tres soldados se arrodillaron – No sabíamos quienes eran, lamentamos el haber sido tan insolentes... –

Y es que la posición de las Princesas de la Muerte dentro de las fuerzas de Naraku era alta, siendo el título de Sango—al ser ella la líder de éstas—sólo un poco menor que el de Kohaku.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?—preguntó Sango con curiosidad – ¿No deberías estar en la fortaleza? –

- Es verdad... Una persona con tu rango no debiese andar acompañado por tan pocos soldados, ni menos en un lugar como éste...—dijo Kagome.

- He venido aquí a hacer una misión de reconocimiento. Debido a la reestructuración de la seguridad del castillo que se hace periódicamente, la mayoría de los soldados se encuentran ocupados y no podía enviar sólo a los tres a hacer esta tarea—explicó Kohaku – Además, últimamente hemos tenido una afluencia bastante grande de aldeanos a la capital, por lo que el emperador ordenó que viniésemos a resguardar el camino y ver que no hubiese nada sospechoso... –

- _Seguramente se trata de los soldados de las familias que están a favor de nuestra causa..._—pensó – _Ya que ese es nuestro plan... que se infiltren cierta cantidad de ellos en la Cuidad Imperial, de modo que el ataque sea más efectivo... Mientras que la mayoría del grupo se dispersará en el bosque, para no ser descubierto... _–

- Dejando eso de lado, es una suerte que las haya encontrado por aquí... Su condición física no parece ser muy buena... –

- Sí... es que no hemos comido desde ayer y hoy hemos viajado casi sin descanso hacia la fortaleza...—explicó Sango – Teníamos mucho deseos de llegar allí lo antes posible... para reencontrarnos contigo y los demás... y rendirle cuentas a nuestro señor Naraku... –

- Entonces lo mejor será que volvamos pronto a ese lugar. Estoy seguro de que el emperador se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando las vea—sonrió – ¿Alguna de ustedes se siente con la suficiente fuerza como para cabalgar por sí misma?—preguntó a sus hermanas.

- Yo lo haré—dijo la mayor – Aunque... ¿tienes algo de agua que puedas compartir conmigo? La verdad es que tengo mucha sed... –

- Claro que sí—le acercó una cantimplora – Discúlpame por no haberlo pensado antes... –

- No hay problema, Kohaku-kun—sonrió a su mellizo, luego bebió parte del agua y el resto se lo dio a Kagome.

- Ya me siento algo mejor—dijo la menor de los "Asakura".

- Irás conmigo en el caballo—le dijo su hermano – Sakamoto y Hamasaki, ustedes volverán juntos a la fortaleza—les ordenó, refiriéndose a que compartirían un equino.

- Está bien—dijeron ambos, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Vamos—dijo mientras ayudaba a Kagome a subir a su transporte y luego él se acomodaba. Uno de los soldados ayudó a Sango a subir al suyo. Después de ello, comenzó su viaje de regreso.

Mientras tanto Rin, Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru y Miroku se encontraban descansando luego de haber almorzado. El menor de los Taisho estaba muy preocupado por el estado de su novia. Realmente no sabía si sería capaz de soportar todo ese tiempo sin saber de ella, ni verla.

_- Si la misión en busca del Collar de la Pureza fue una tortura... Eso será peor...—_pensó intranquilo.

_-_ Por cierto Inu Yasha...—dijo la princesa Minami – ¿Por qué has cortado tu cabello? –

- Eso se debe a que fue Kagome quién me lo pidió—explicó él – Además de algo de sangre...—dijo mientras le mostraba el vendaje que ocultaba su herida.

- Ya veo...—dijo Sesshomaru – Necesitaba pruebas de que habías sido asesinado, ¿no? –

- Así es... Sólo espero que sean lo suficientemente convincentes para Naraku... –

- También yo...—dijo Miroku a la vez que observaba la cinta blanca que portaba en su muñeca, símbolo de la rebelión contra el emperador – No quiero ni imaginar lo que puede llegarles a pasar si las descubren... –

Alrededor de una hora después las hermanas Higurashi pudieron avistar la fortaleza de Naraku, junto con la Cuidad Imperial. Todo estaba tal cual lo recordaban: mucho movimiento, bastante bullicio, soldados dispuestos para defender el orden, entre otras cosas.

Al pasar llamaban la atención, debido a que era extraño ver a un militar llevando a una civil sentada junto a él en su caballo. Kagome estaba bastante avergonzada.

- No te preocupes Aome. En unos minutos estaremos en el castillo—le dijo Kohaku.

- Sí...—contestó ella, cabizbaja.

Y tal como dijo él, en poco tiempo llegaron a la fortaleza. Algunos de los soldados encargados de resguardar la entrada las observaron extrañados—quienes no las conocían—, mientras otros mostraban sorpresa en sus rostros—los que lograron reconocerlas—. Aún con tales reacciones, se encargaron de abrirles las puertas una vez vieron a Kohaku.

- Buenas tardes—dijo Kagome, bajando del caballo – Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no? –

- Bienvenida al castillo Asakura-san—dijeron unos cuantos hombres, haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Es un agrado tenerla de vuelta –

- Gracias, son muy amables—sonrió.

- También es un gusto que haya regresado, Asakura-sama—dijeron a Sango, a lo que ella asintió ligeramente con su cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

(Nota de la Autora: el sufijo –sama denota más respeto que –san, y Sango es llamada por el primero debido a que ella es la "jefa" de las Princesas de la Muerte).

- ¿Podrías decirle a alguien que prepare comida y la habitación de las jóvenes?—dijo Kohaku a uno de sus subordinados.

- Claro. Como ordene, señor—hizo una reverencia y se retiró hacia el castillo.

- ¿Está ocupado el emperador?—preguntó a otro de los hombres que estaban allí.

- En este momento está atendiendo unos asuntos de Estado—contestó el aludido.

- Avísame cuando acabe. Quiero informarle en persona acerca de la llegada de mis hermanas –

- Sí, señor –

- Entremos a la fortaleza—les dijo a las Higurashi, quienes lo siguieron.

Recorrieron los corredores con lentitud, debido al estado de salud de las jóvenes. Al hacerlo muchos recuerdos vinieron a sus mentes, tales como los arduos entrenamientos, las animadas comidas en grupo, algunos cuantos regaños, sentimientos de impotencia por parte de "Aome" al no recordar su pasado, entre otros.

En el camino no se encontraron con alguna de las Princesas de la Muerte. Lo más probable es que se encontrasen entrenando o realizando alguna de sus labores diarias.

- Aquí estamos, señoritas—les dijo su hermano, mientras habría la puerta del cuarto. Ellas entraron, observando que cada una de sus pertenencias se encontraba en su respectivo lugar, pareciendo como si nunca hubiesen abandonado aquella habitación. En una mesa había vasos con agua – Seguramente en unos minutos les traerán sus alimentos... –

- Gracias por preocuparte por nosotras Kohaku—dijo la mayor.

- ¿Cómo no habría de hacerlo? Después de todo, les tengo bastante cariño—sonrió.

- Eso me recuerda... hace tiempo que no le pedimos a Asuka que haga un retrato de los tres—dijo Kagome. Asuka era una de las Princesas de la Muerta, con gran talento en el ámbito de las artes.

(Nota de la Autora: Allí no existían cámaras fotográficas ni nada parecido, por lo que acudir a artistas era la mejor forma de obtener retratos...)

- Es verdad... En cuanto podamos, se lo pediremos—dijo Sango.

- Bueno, yo las dejaré solas para que se pongan más cómodas y descansen...—dijo el chico.

- Ven a vernos cuando puedas—dijo la menor.

- Apenas tenga noticias sobre la opinión del emperador acerca de su llegada, vendré a avisarles –

- Nos vemos, entonces—dijo la joven de cabello marrón, mientras su hermano asentía y se retiraba.

Las mujeres aprovecharon el momento de privacidad para cambiar sus vestimentas por otras más cómodas y conversar con algo más de libertad.

- ¿Cuál crees que sea el momento adecuado para contarle la verdad a Kohaku?—preguntó Kagome.

- Debemos esperar un poco. Primero debemos investigar cómo están las cosas en el castillo, sobre todo el nivel de apoyo al emperador... especialmente por parte de nuestro hermano y las Princesas de la Muerte, quienes podrían ser nuestros mejores aliados en "ese día"—dijo Sango en voz baja – Detengamos nuestra charla sobre este asunto. Algunas personas se acercan—dijo esto mientras sus sentidos se enfocaban en captar la presencia de terceros en el corredor.

- ¿Podemos entrar?—escucharon al momento que alguien tocaba la puerta.

- Claro, adelante—dijo la menor.

- Hemos traído su comida—dijo una de las dos mujeres, mientras ambas hacían una pequeña reverencia y comenzaban a disponer de los alimentos en la mesa con cuidado.

- Cualquiera sea su necesidad, no duden en llamarnos—dijo la otra, entregándole una campanilla a Sango.

- Está bien. Gracias por traer esto hasta aquí—dijo ésta.

- No hay de qué. Es un gusto tenerlas nuevamente por aquí –

- No las importunamos más. Nos retiramos—volvieron a hacer una reverencia y se marcharon.

Las Higurashi se sentaron con rapidez y comenzaron a comer con avidez, debido al enorme apetito que sentían y que sus estómagos se habían encargado de recordar las últimas horas, a intervalos cada vez más cortos.

- Había olvidado lo deliciosa que es la comida aquí—dijo Kagome, luego de tomar un poco de agua.

- No hay comparación entre lo que puede prepararse en una fogata y en la cocina de un castillo ¿no crees?—dijo y su hermana asintió.

Después de ello terminaron de comer y aprovecharon de recostarse un momento a descansar, tras lo cual se rindieron ante el sueño debido al cansancio de su viaje. Además, querían tener buena apariencia para el momento en que se encontrasen con Naraku.

Unas horas después una de las doncellas del palacio fue a despertarlas, informándoles que Asakura-dono—como llamaban a Kohaku—deseaba hablar con ellas y que las esperaba en el Salón de Planificaciones—utilizado usualmente para la creación de estrategias militares, económicas y políticas, pero que hacía las veces de oficina del mayor de los Higurashi cuando no había nadie más ocupando el lugar—. Las jóvenes tomaron un corto baño, se arreglaron y vistieron unos kimonos traídos por la mujer, algo más formales que los que acostumbraban vestir.

Una vez estuvieron listas, se dirigieron a donde las esperaba su hermano. Una vez se saludaron, ambas tomaron asiento frente a un escritorio.

- ¿Pudiste hablar con nuestro señor?—preguntó Sango.

- Sí. Y le informé acerca de vuestra llegada—contestó el aludido.

- ¿Cuál fue su reacción?—preguntó "Aome".

- Al principio se notó algo sorprendido, pero luego de mostrarse pensativo por unos instantes, se vio bastante complacido con la noticia. Espera verlas después de la cena en el salón del trono... –

- Ya veo...—dijo la mayor, algo abstraída.

- ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó.

- No, nada... Sólo estaba pensando—sonrió.

- Ahora pueden contarme su viaje con detalle... ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en volver?—apoyó su mentón en sus manos entrecruzadas.

- Bueno, lo que pasó fue...—inició Kagome.

- Espera... ¿Puedo contar yo la historia?—la interrumpió Sango.

- Ehm... claro, no hay problema—contestó, algo confundida.

- _Si lo que sospecho es cierto... Lo más probable es que Naraku quiera comparar ambas versiones de nuestro relato: la que les contaremos a él y a Kohaku por separado, ya que el emperador no se dejaría convencer tan "fácilmente" por nuestras explicaciones sin antes tener información que la respaldara... o una fuente que pudiera rectificarla..._—pensó, tratando de trasmitirle esto con una mirada a su hermana, esperando que no cometiera ningún error en su historia, para que las incongruencias no revelaran su mentira. Aome asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

De esta forma, Sango procedió a relatar a Kohaku la historia tal cual como habían acordado con su hermana menor, agregando bastantes detalles para hacerla más real y creíble. Kagome agregaba datos de vez en cuando, complementando el relato. Kohaku las escuchaba con gran atención. Esto les tomó alrededor de una hora, tiempo tras el cual una de las sirvientas del castillo entró a la habitación y les informó que la cena ya se encontraba lista.

La ansiedad y nerviosismo dentro de las hermanas Higurashi aumentó, debido a que verían por primera vez en meses a su máximo enemigo, y anterior señor, el emperador Naraku Yamino, durante la cena, aunque no hablarían directamente con él hasta que ésta hubiese acabado.

Las jóvenes caminaban hacia el salón utilizado como comedor una al lado de la otra, mientras su hermano las seguía a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Se detuvieron una vez llegaron a la puerta que daba paso al lugar destinado para comer. Unieron sus manos como forma de demostrar apoyo hacia su hermana.

- Sus compañeras estarán muy felices de verlas nuevamente, sanas y a salvo...—comentó Kohaku, antes de abrir la puerta.

Frente a ellas se encontraban 4 mesas bajas, 3 de ellas distribuidas a lo ancho del salón mientras la otra, siendo más pequeña pero tallada de manera más majestuosa, estaba colocada sobre una plataforma y rodeada por cortinas de finísima seda, que sólo permitían ver la silueta de su ocupante. Era el lugar del emperador, quién las observaba con una pequeña sonrisa—imperceptible para el resto de los ocupantes de la habitación—, mientras una sirvienta le servía un fino licor y otras cuantas le traían los alimentos.

En la mesa del centro se encontraban unas 20 jóvenes. Eran las Princesas de la Muerte, quienes se mostraron sorprendidas y felices de ver a las hermanas Asakura frente a ellas.

En la mesa del lado derecho estaban sentados los ministros de Estado. No demostraron emoción alguna hacia la llegada de las mujeres.

En la mesa del lado izquierdo se hallaban las personas con altos cargos militares, y los involucrados con la defensa de la fortaleza y el emperador. Algunos lanzaron miradas de confusión, sorpresa e indiferencia hacia las recién llegadas.

Pasados unos segundos, los tres hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se separaron: Kagome se dirigió hacia el centro—al ser ella parte de las "Princesas"—, mientras que Kohaku y Sango caminaron hacia la mesa izquierda—debido a sus cargos militares—. Naraku hizo un ademán, dando a entender que diría unas palabras, por lo que cualquier murmullo fue acallado inmediatamente.

- Quiero darle la bienvenida a las recién llegadas—anunció el hombre – Su regreso a este castillo es una buena noticia para todos—levantó la copa que contenía el licor, a modo de brindis. El resto de los presentes lo imitó y luego bebió.

La mayoría de las Princesas de la Muerte estaban ansiosas por preguntar todo lo que había sucedido en aquellos meses a Kagome—siendo ella la que estaba más cerca de ellas en ese instante—, pero debieron de contenerse debido a estar frente al emperador.

El resto de la hora de la comida transcurrió con tranquilidad—excepto para las Asakura—y en silencio. Era costumbre dentro de la fortaleza no hablar durante el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, para no molestar al señor del castillo. Una vez hubieron terminado la mayoría procedió a retirarse, sin antes hacer una profunda reverencia ante el soberano.

- Estaré esperándolas—fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Naraku, antes de salir del lugar escoltado por dos acompañantes.

Las jóvenes dejaron pasar un par de minutos antes de siquiera mover un pie.

- ¿Estás lista?—preguntó la mayor.

- Aunque no lo esté del todo... Debemos ir enseguida. No es bueno hacer esperar a _su majestad_—recalcó las últimas dos palabras.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar en dirección al salón acordado. En la entrada se encontraban unos cuantos guardias custodiando el lugar.

- Por favor, anuncie al emperador que nos encontramos aquí—pidió Sango a uno de los guardias, quien asintió y entró al salón.

Luego de unos segundos, las puertas fueron abiertas y les fue permitido el paso a las Higurashi, quienes avanzaron unos cuantos metros en línea recta, hicieron una profunda reverencia y luego se arrodillaron, siempre con la mirada baja.

- Es un honor encontrarnos nuevamente ante su presencia, majestad—dijo Kagome.

- Estamos agradecidas por brindarnos la oportunidad de poder explicar nuestra situación, mi señor—dijo Sango.

Al igual que la habitación anterior, el trono de Naraku se hallaba rodeado por cortinas de seda que no permitían ver más que su imponente silueta, y a la vez colocado sobre una tarima. Alrededor de aquel sitio se hallaban dispuestos unos cuantos soldados y sirvientas, quienes atendían a las demandas del regente.

- Pueden levantar sus miradas—les dijo. Acto seguido, ellas obedecieron – Deseo que me expliquen las razones por las cuales tardaron tanto en volver a la fortaleza, pero antes... Aome—la llamó – ¿Cumpliste con el objetivo que se te encomendó antes de salir de aquí? –

- Sí, su majestad—reuniendo todo su coraje respondió con seguridad, aunque aquella fuese una mentira.

- ¿Tienes las pruebas contigo? –

- Así es—de entre su vestimenta extrajo tanto el cabello como la manga ensangrentada del haori de Inu Yasha, los cuales previamente había envuelto para que no se dañasen en el camino – He intentado mantener estas pruebas lo más intactas posible para mostrárselas, mi señor –

- Taniguchi—dijo a un soldado que se encontraba próximo a él – Recoge eso y entrégamelo –

- Como usted ordene, alteza—se levantó, camino a Kagome quién le extendió las pruebas, dio media vuelta, se acercó a Naraku y con una profunda reverencia—y sin mirarlo nunca a los ojos—, le entregó lo pedido.

El emperador examinó detenidamente aquello, manteniéndose alrededor de un minuto en silencio, el cual ambas princesas sintieron como una eternidad.

- ¿Por qué no me has traído el cráneo del hombre que ordené asesinar, Aome?—preguntó seriamente. Un escalofrío recorrió a la chica. Era momento de contar otra parte de la historia que habían inventado las hermanas.

- En el momento en que me encontré con aquel hombre, él opuso gran resistencia a través del combate con la espada... A medida que seguimos luchando, nos acercamos a un precipicio, sin percatarnos por completo de ello. En ese momento, el suelo bajo nuestros pies cedió y ambos caímos... Al llegar al suelo mis piernas impactaron contra unas rocas, lo que resultó en que ambas se fracturaron. Miré a mis alrededores y vi que aquel hombre se había golpeado en la cabeza y estaba sangrando abundantemente. Arrastrándome logré acercarme a él, pero el dolor me estaba haciendo perder la conciencia...—se detuvo unos segundos, para luego continuar – Por ello, sólo logré cortar parte de su cabello que no estaba ensangrentada y arrancar la manga de su haori... Luego todo a mi alrededor se volvió oscuro, y cuando desperté... Me hallaba en un templo bastante alejado del precipicio. Una sacerdotisa me contó que había estado durmiendo durante más de una semana... Le pregunté por el hombre que estaba a mi lado, y respondió que cuando me encontraron él ya había fallecido, y que habían decidido incinerarlo por razones prácticas... Por lo que no pude cortar su cabeza, y traerla ante vuestra presencia, su majestad...—hizo una profunda reverencia – Ruego que me perdone por mi incompetencia. Lamento haber fallado en mi misión –

- ¿Estás segura de que aquel sujeto fue incinerado? –

- Así es. Les dije a las sacerdotisas del templo que ese hombre era mi novio, y que ambos habíamos caído del precipicio debido a que unos cuantos ladrones nos emboscaron en el camino; y que por lo mismo quería ver su cuerpo aunque fuese por última vez, pero todas me respondieron que había sido cremado y sus cenizas esparcidas en los alrededores para que su espíritu fuese liberado... –

- Por lo que puedo sentir, estas pruebas pertenecieron al hombre que te fue asignado asesinar...—se mantuvo en silencio por un momento – Cuéntenme el resto de la historia... y el porqué tardaron tanto en regresar... –

- Como usted ordene—dijo Sango, y ella prosiguió a contarle lo mismo que le habían dicho a Kohaku unas horas antes.

Naraku escuchó atentamente el relato, intentando detectar cualquier rasgo de inseguridad o algo parecido que le hiciese desconfiar de la historia de las hermanas. Cuando Sango hubo terminado, el silencio volvió a invadir el salón, siendo el emperador el encargado de romperlo.

- Por ahora he decidido creer en su historia. Pero si descubro alguna actitud sospechosa o, más directamente, que me han engañado, saben el castigo que les espera... –

- Lo tenemos más que claro, nuestro señor—dijeron las dos.

- No nos atreveríamos a desafiar vuestra autoridad. Nuestra lealtad se encuentra con usted, su alteza—dijo Sango con seguridad.

- Estamos muy agradecidas con su majestad por darnos la oportunidad de regresar a este palacio... y resumir nuestras actividades aquí—dijo Kagome.

- Veo que han vuelto al palacio un par de ovejas descarriadas...—se oyó una voz femenina provenir desde la entrada del salón. Su silueta se encontraba rodeada por la penumbra.

- Pensé que estabas descansando en tu alcoba. No apareciste a la hora de cenar—dijo Naraku.

- Así era, pero la curiosidad me ha ganado—sonrió, acercándose lentamente a las jóvenes arrodilladas.

Ellas no se voltearon a ver, debido a que eso era una falta de respeto hacia el señor del castillo, aunque deseos de hacerlo no les faltaban. Esto se debía a la falta de formalidad con la que le hablaba al emperador, lo cual era considerado una ofensa hacia su majestad.

La mujer que acababa de entrar poseía unos ojos color café desafiantes, largo cabello negro azabache, llegando hasta sus muslos, piel blanca como la nieve, una figura bien proporcionada, con curvas que resaltaban a través del kimono que vestía, el cual dejaba a la vista sus delicados hombros y parte de su busto. Su caminar era acompasado y portaba un abanico en su mano derecha, que le deba un aire distinguido.

Cuando la mujer hubo caminado lo suficiente como para ubicarse frente a las hermanas, ellas se atrevieron a observar su rostro. A Sango le pareció extrañamente familiar, aunque no recordaba dónde lo había visto antes. Después de intentar por un buen rato, finalmente una memoria asaltó su cabeza, forzándola a tomar una actitud vigilante, acompañada por cierto rencor debido a lo recordado.

En cuanto a Kagome, ella tardó menos en reconocer a la recién llegada. Aunque habían pasado muchos años desde que la había visto por última vez, no había olvidado esa mirada y el pasado que arrastraba. Un nombre vino a su mente.

- _Kuribayashi... Kikyo..._ –

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba, como ya había dicho antes... Eso se debió tanto a lo ocupada que me ha mantenido la universidad como a falta de inspiración... Sabía todo lo que tenía que escribir, tenía la mayoría de las ideas en mente, pero las palabras no fluían por el teclado... No sabía cómo llevar al medio escrito todo lo que pensaba para el capítulo... Ni como rellenar algunos vacíos de la trama...

He fallado a mis deberes como escritora responsable y lo lamento. Espero que sean capaces de perdonarme... Supongo que si están leyendo éstas notas, es porque pudieron hacerlo n.n

Les agradezco mucho por seguir acompañándome en esta larga travesía que es el escribir una historia que ya está en su trigésimo octavo capítulo, y en la recta final... Como mencioné al principio, creo que en unos 3 o 4 capítulos estará todo terminado... Espero contar con su apoyo hasta el final n-n Y que me hagan saber sus opiniones a través de reviews... Son muy valiosas para mi, tanto porque me hacen muy feliz, como porque me demuestran que éste es un fic digno de ser leído y disfrutado por otros.

En el caso de que alguna parte no se haya entendido, pueden hacérmelo saber a través de un review o mail, y lo contestaré a la brevedad.

Bueno, no me queda más que despedirme. Espero que podamos vernos (o leernos) pronto :D

Cuídense mucho y que tengan un buen día (o noche). Se despide...

**Dany-Chan**

P.S.: Apenas publique esto comenzaré con la escritura del siguiente capítulo... Deséenme inspiración!! xDD


	40. Cap 39: Espionaje

_Después de mucho, mucho tiempo (6 meses? Quizás más…) Aquí estpa el siguiente capítulo de Oportunidad de Vivir… Espero que lo disfruten!!_

_Definitivamente esta historia se encuentra en su recta final… luego de este capítulo, no deberían ser más de 2 o 3 los que quedan… Espero que me sigan hasta el final n-n_

Les dejaré un pequeño resumen de lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior, para que no estén tan perdidos!!

* * *

Kagome y Sango decidieron partir hacia la fortaleza de Naraku, a modo de poder recabar información acerca del plan de seguridad del castillo y buscar un modo de debilitar la vigilancia al momento de la batalla final, además de conseguir el apoyo de Kohaku e intentar encontrar la ubicación de la Perla de Shikon.

Kagome le pide a Inu Yasha que le dé parte de su cabello y una prenda manchada con su sangre para poder mostrarle pruebas al Emperador de que ella había cumplido con su misión, para que no dudara de su tardío regreso. El príncipe le proporiona aquellas evidencias, y luego la joven y su hermana parten hacia el palacio.

En el camino se encuentran con su hermano Kohaku, quién las escolta de regreso al castillo, y después de eso tienen una reunión con Naraku. Allí "Aome" le mostró las pruebas y le contó las supuestas razones por las que se había tardado tanto en volver.

Naraku decidió creer en ellas, a la vez que ambas juraron lealtad ante él. Pero repentinamente, alguien más hizo aparición en el salón donde se llevaba a cabo su reunión.

- Veo que han vuelto al palacio un par de ovejas descarriadas...—se oyó una voz femenina provenir desde la entrada del salón. Su silueta se encontraba rodeada por la penumbra.

- Pensé que estabas descansando en tu alcoba. No apareciste a la hora de cenar—dijo Naraku.

- Así era, pero la curiosidad me ha ganado—sonrió, acercándose lentamente a las jóvenes arrodilladas.

Ellas no se voltearon a ver, debido a que eso era una falta de respeto hacia el señor del castillo, aunque deseos de hacerlo no les faltaban. Esto se debía a la falta de formalidad con la que le hablaba al emperador, lo cual era considerado una ofensa hacia su majestad.

La mujer que acababa de entrar poseía unos ojos color café desafiantes, largo cabello negro azabache, llegando hasta sus muslos, piel blanca como la nieve, una figura bien proporcionada, con curvas que resaltaban a través del kimono que vestía, el cual dejaba a la vista sus delicados hombros y parte de su busto. Su caminar era acompasado y portaba un abanico en su mano derecha, que le deba un aire distinguido.

Cuando la mujer hubo caminado lo suficiente como para ubicarse frente a las hermanas, ellas se atrevieron a observar su rostro. A Sango le pareció extrañamente familiar, aunque no recordaba dónde lo había visto antes. Después de intentar por un buen rato, finalmente una memoria asaltó su cabeza, forzándola a tomar una actitud vigilante, acompañada por cierto rencor debido a lo recordado.

En cuanto a Kagome, ella tardó menos en reconocer a la recién llegada. Aunque habían pasado muchos años desde que la había visto por última vez, no había olvidado esa mirada y el pasado que arrastraba. Un nombre vino a su mente.

_- Kuribayashi... Kikyo... –_

**

* * *

**

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 39: ****Espionaje**

Kikyo Kuribayashi. Aquel nombre apareció en la mente de las hermanas Higurashi claramente. Hacía muchos años que no sabían nada de ella, debido a que sus memorias habían sido selladas—y, por ello, no tenían recuerdos de la mujer—. Había estado involucrada en el pasado de ambas, antes del Golpe de Estado contra los Taisho, pero de distintas formas.

- _Ella es... Una de las ex-candidatas a convertirse en la prometida de Inu Yasha, hace ocho años atrás..._—pensó Kagome – _Si no mal recuerdo, ella pertenecía al clan Kuribayashi, del cual se rumoraba que se encontraba en serios apuros económicos. También se decía que, al no ser elegida como la futura esposa del menor de los Taisho, su padre, desesperado por las deudas, prendió fuego a su castillo con todos los integrantes de su familia dentro... Por ello, se creía que todos ellos habían fallecido... Pero al parecer no fue así... ¿Qué es lo que hace ella aquí...? –_

_-_ _Ella es... La mujer que se encargó de sellar tanto mis recuerdos como los de Kohaku y Kagome..._—pensó Sango – _Es alguien peligroso... Será mejor tener mucha precaución... –_

- No hay necesidad de que sigan aquí—dijo el emperador, luego de un minuto de tenso silencio, en el cual él y Kikyo intercambiaron miradas – Pueden retirarse—les dijo a las Asakura.

Hicieron una profunda reverencia antes el emperador y la recién llegada, y procedieron a marcharse del lugar con dirección a su habitación. Les extrañó el hecho de que no hubiesen sido presentadas a Kikyo como correspondía—mencionando sus nombres y cargos, para dejar en claro sus identidades—, pero estaban aliviadas de que Naraku no hubiese descubierto su traición en ese momento. Aún así, ello no significaba que no debiesen tener cuidado con cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por sus labios, y las acciones a realizar a futuro. Se tomaron de las manos como forma de mostrar el apoyo que daban a la otra, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus rostros.

El cansancio se apoderó de sus cuerpos. Ya tendrían tiempo de pensar con mayor claridad al día siguiente, así que aceleraron un poco el paso para llegar con rapidez al cuarto que compartían, de modo de poder descansar más prontamente.

Sango abrió la puerta corrediza, extrañándose de encontrar la habitación a oscuras, puesto que ellas no habían apagado las antorchas antes de salir de aquel lugar. Intentó agudizar sus sentidos para detectar algo fuera de lo común, pero el agotamiento le venció.

Apenas colocaron un pie dentro del cuarto, una avalancha humana se abalanzó sobre las dos, quedando las hermanas debajo de un montón de jóvenes.

- ¿Qué... significa esto...?—preguntó Sango con dificultad, intentando levantarse, aunque era en vano.

- ¡¡Bienvenidas a la fortaleza!!—dijeron la veintena de muchachas en conjunto.

- ¡Es muy bueno tenerlas de vuelta!—dijo una chica llamada Miyuki, levantándose.

- Las extrañábamos bastante—dijo Satsuki haciendo lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en volver?—preguntó Yuri, repitiendo la acción de las otras dos.

- Si nos permiten salir de aquí, creo que podríamos explicarles...—replicó Kagome, refiriéndose al suelo.

- Es verdad... Lo sentimos, Sango, Aome... Es que estamos muy emocionadas de que hayan regresado—dijo Misaki, mientras todas las demás "Princesas" se levantaban.

- No se preocupen...—dijo Sango, mientras se sentaba – Se agradece la intención--sonrió.

La habitación se hacía algo estrecha para tantas personas, pero aún así lograron sentarse con comodidad. El cuarto era algo más grande y suntuoso que los demás, debido a que la mayor de las Higurashi era la jefa del escuadrón femenino de guerreras de élite, las "Princesas de la Muerte".

_(Nota: Para ver la apariencia de cada una __de las "Princesas de la Muerte", vayan a mi profile de Fanfiction y encontrarán un link que los llevará hasta el archivo n.n)_

- Cuéntennos cómo les fue en estos meses...—pidió Kaya.

Entre ambas, las Asakura se encargaron de relatar los mismos acontecimientos que habían contado tanto a Naraku como Kohaku. De tanto repetir la mentira, fluía casi naturalmente por sus labios, tal como si hubiese sido la verdad. Esto les llevó una buena cantidad de tiempo, aunque el relato no se hizo aburrido a oídos de las demás.

- Eso fue lo que sucedió...—finalizó Sango.

- Mmmm... Pensé que lo que las había retrasado era otro motivo...—dijo Sumire, observándolas con detenimiento.

- ¿Qué clase de razón imaginabas?—preguntó con curiosidad Kagome.

- Creía que se habían encontrado con algún joven apuesto, del cual se enamoraron y decidieron fugarse de la fortaleza—sonreía mientras imágenes de lo que acababa de decir venían a su mente.

El nerviosismo invadió a las hermanas. Sumire no tenía idea de que lo que había dicho tenía bastante de verdad. Intentaron mantener la compostura, para no ser descubiertas.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?—dijo Sango – Nuestra lealtad está con nuestro señor—su tono se volvió serio – Ustedes saben lo que le sucede a quienes traicionan al emperador...—su rostro se mostró sombrío.

- Lo siento... Olvidé que tú fuiste la primera de las Princesas de la Muerte... Incluso antes de "aquel incidente"—se disculpó, aludiendo al día del Golpe de Estado contra los Taisho.

- Así es. Mi lealtad hacia nuestro señor no se derrumbaría sólo por un período fuera de la fortaleza—dijo con seguridad – _Aunque sí después de conocer quién soy en realidad... y la verdad de mi pasado y encuentro con Naraku..._ –

- Por cierto...—dijo Kagome de repente – En el momento en que nos encontrábamos en la reunión con su majestad apareció una mujer que no había visto antes...—dijo, refiriéndose a que "Aome" nunca se había topado con ella – Vestía de forma elegante, pero a la vez provocativa... Tenía la piel muy blanca y cabello color azabache, muy largo... –

- Sabemos a quién te refieres—dijo Kasumi.

- Se trata de la nueva prometida de nuestro señor... Kikyo Kuribayashi...—respondió Sakura.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que está aquí?—preguntó Sango – No recuerdo haberla visto antes de salir de la fortaleza—dijo, refiriéndose a cuando comenzó su viaje en busca de Kagome.

- Llegó una semana después de ese acontecimiento—respondió Yumiko – Su arribo fue sorpresivo, ya que no nos había sido anunciado con anterioridad. Simplemente apareció un día frente a las puertas del castillo, diciendo su nombre y declarando que deseaba tener una reunión con nuestro señor. Lo más extraño fue que él accedió enseguida y esa misma noche, a la hora de la cena, se nos informó que se trataba de su prometida... –

- En verdad es una situación muy rara...—dijo Haruna – Pero, por nuestra posición, no podemos preguntar ni cuestionar las decisiones del emperador... –

- Y esa tipa...—dijo Ame, una chica de carácter fuerte, con recelo—...perdón, Kuribayashi-_sama_—remarcó bastante el honorífico – se dedica a mirarnos con desdén cada vez que nos ve practicando, o realizando alguna de las actividades propias de nuestro grupo—aludió a las Princesas de la Muerte.

- Es como si supiera algo que nosotras no—dijo Hitomi.

- O quisiera sacarnos en cara de que es "superior" en rango a nuestro grupo...—dijo Mitsuki.

- _A mi parecer, su actitud se debe a que fue ella quién selló los recuerdos que cada una de nosotras tenía acerca de las atrocidades cometidas por Naraku contra sus familias y personas cercanas, antes de que fueran traídas aquí..._—pensó Sango – _De este modo, se podía implantar en nuestras mentes la idea de la fidelidad hacia el emperador... Tan bondadoso que era capaz de recoger a niñas huérfanas y ofrecerles un hogar y una nueva vida..._—apretó sus puños y bajó su mirada – Todo es una farsa—dijo con rencor en un tono casi imperceptible, pero que Kagome logró oír y por ello se alarmó, observando preocupada a su hermana.

- ¿Pasa algo?—le preguntó en un susurro, mientras el resto de las mujeres comentaban sus opiniones acerca de Kikyo.

- Cuando todas se hayan ido, hablaremos de ello—le contestó, recordando que nunca le había contado a ella acerca de la habilidad de la prometida de Naraku para sellar recuerdos.

- Está bien...—la miró con curiosidad, pero no preguntó nada más.

Pasó alrededor de una hora, en que conversaron de muchos temas, actualizando a las recién llegadas de la mayoría de las cosas que habían sucedido en su ausencia. Cuando hubieron terminado con ello, se percataron de que ya era bastante tarde y que era mejor ir a descansar, porque el entrenamiento de las Princesas comenzaba temprano, una hora después del amanecer.

- Buenas noches—se despidieron las mujeres.

- Buenas noches, que descansen—contestaron las hermanas "Asakura", mientras cerraban la puerta corrediza de su habitación. Muy agotadas, cambiaron sus vestimentas por las apropiadas para dormir y se recostaron en sus respectivos futones, sin tener siquiera unos segundos para pensar. El cansancio las llevó directamente al mundo de los sueños.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas. En ese lapso, Kagome y Sango se adaptaron a la vida en la fortaleza nuevamente. Al levantarse iban a entrenar, un par de horas después tomaban un baño junto a sus compañeras y luego se dirigían a desayunar. Cuando terminaban con ello, era hora de hacer el aseo en el palacio. Entre las Princesas de la Muerte se dividían los distintos sectores del lugar, encargándose cada una de ellas de uno específico, el cual iba cambiando a medida que pasaban los días. Esta última labor le era de gran utilidad a la menor de los Higurashi, ya que le permitía buscar la presencia de la Perla de Shikon.

A Kagome se le había encargado limpiar un corredor ubicado en el subterráneo del castillo. Aquel sitio se encontraba bastante oscuro, lo cual le daba un aire misterioso y a la vez escalofriante. No mucha gente pasaba por allí, ya que en ese lugar se encontraban habitaciones usadas como bodegas y, en lo más profundo, unas cuantas celdas con la función de privar de libertad a los prisioneros. Estas últimas se encontraban vacías por el momento.

Kagome portaba una vela para poder bajar las escaleras con mayor seguridad. Se sentía algo nerviosa pero a la vez ansiosa por descubrir si en ese sitio se hallaba la preciada joya que andaba buscando. Su búsqueda había sido infructuosa en los días anteriores, así que esperaba tener algo más de suerte esta vez.

-_ Realmente está muy oscuro… Aquellas antorchas apenas iluminan el lugar…_—a cada paso que daba, la madera del suelo crujía, haciendo el ambiente más espeluznante – _Siento como si alguien, o algo, fueran a salir de alguno de los cuartos y atacarme en cualquier momento… Debo mantener la calma…_—se detuvo, respiró profundo y continuó bajando las escaleras.

Cuando terminó de descender, dejó el candelabro a un lado, tomó sus utensilios de limpieza y comenzó a realizar su labor.

- _Luego de dejar todo limpio, podré buscar la perla con tranquilidad… De este modo, pareceré menos sospechosa si alguien viene a supervisarme. Aunque es muy raro que una persona transite por aquí... –_

Siguió con su labor, lo cual le tomó alrededor de una hora por lo sucio que se encontraba el corredor. Cansada, limpió el sudor de su frente con la manga de su kimono.

- _No puedo descansar... Debo buscar la ubicación de la perla..._—cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, intentando percibir cualquier presencia que fuese fuera de lo común, es decir, que no perteneciera a personas.

Al principio sólo fue capaz de distinguir la presencia de los diversos habitantes del palacio desplazándose por las instalaciones del castillo. Momentos después, pudo percibir una gran fuente de energía negativa, en el lugar donde se hallaban las celdas anteriormente mencionadas.

- _Esa presencia corresponde a los sentimientos negativos pertenecientes a las personas que fueron apresadas en alguna ocasión tras aquellas rejas: ira, desesperación, tristeza, angustia, resignación... Probablemente unas cuantas almas sin descanso también se encuentren allí..._—pensó la princesa – _Pero no puedo dejarme distraer por ello en estos momentos... Necesito concentrarme aún más... –_

Cuando pudo dejar de lado lo anterior de su mente, otra presencia comenzó a presentarse débilmente. Era distinta a la de seres vivos, pero no parecía ser la de algo inerte tampoco. Aunque era pequeña, podía notarse que tenía por característica ser negativa. La joven sospechó que podía ser un hallazgo importante.

- ¿De dónde proviene...?—murmuró mientras intentaba seguir la pista de la pequeña energía.

Caminaba con sus manos apoyadas en la pared del corredor, de forma que pudiera percatarse, a través de tacto, de alguna ranura o puerta que no pudiera ser observada a simple vista. Siguió realizando esa acción hasta que sintió que la presencia se hacía un poco más fuerte, pero no demasiado. Además, justamente en ese sitio se hallaba un surco en la madera del muro, que luego de seguir tocando la joven pudo identificar como una puerta.

- _Debo encontrar una forma de entrar al cuarto que está detrás de esta puerta y descubrir qué es lo que se esconde tras ella..._—pensó. Mientras intentaba idear una forma de entrar a la habitación sellada, algo inesperado sucedió.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó una voz desde la espalda de la princesa. Por lo abrupto de la aparición, la joven se sobresaltó sobremanera, girando rápidamente para ver de quién se trataba.

- ¡¡Kuribayashi-dono!!—exclamó sorprendida y atemorizada a la vez. Un segundo después hizo una profunda reverencia ante Kikyo, y sin levantar su mirada dijo – Disculpe, no noté que se encontraba aquí—y así era. Ni siquiera había sentido el crujido de las escaleras que supuestamente debiese haber oído, puesto que retumbaba por todo el corredor.

- Deberías mostrar algo más de respeto por tus superiores, muchacha insolente—posicionó el abanico que portaba en su mano derecha bajo la barbilla de Kagome y con él hizo ascender el rostro de la joven hasta que sus ojos y los de Kikyo se encontraron frente a frente – Dime, ¿qué haces aquí?—insistió con firmeza.

- Estaba haciendo la limpieza de este corredor. Es la labor que me fue encargada el día de hoy...—contestó con un hilo de voz, temiendo la reacción de la futura emperatriz.

- ¿Estás segura? Yo no te vi limpiando cuando te encontré...—su mirada estaba posada fijamente en los ojos marrones de Kagome.

- Estaba verificando que no hubiese polvo restante en las paredes—intentó mentir lo mejor que pudo, y para parecer segura de sus palabras, no bajó su mirada.

- Esta bien...—retiró su abanico después de unos tensos segundos – Aún así, no quiero volver a verte por aquí ¿Entendido? –

- Como usted ordene, su alteza—hizo una nueva reverencia.

- Espero no encontrarme con otra conducta sospechosa de tu parte...—dijo y emprendió su retirada del pasillo. Cuando Aome ya no pudo sentir la presencia de la imponente mujer, cayó de rodillas al piso, aliviada.

-_ Casi fui atrapada..._—pensó con temor – _Pero, hablando de conductas sospechosas, la suya lo fue más... ¿Cómo no fui capaz de sentir su presencia, si estaba usando gran parte de mis sentidos para percibir hasta el más mínimo movimiento de alguna persona u objeto?... Presiento que algo esconde esa mujer, además de su habilidad para sellar los recuerdos de otras personas, y que está vinculado con la presencia detrás de esta puerta..._—tocó el lugar donde la entrada a la habitación debería hallarse _– Es mejor retirarme de aquí, para no levantar más recelo de su parte..._ –

Recogió los utensilios de limpieza e hizo abandono del lugar.

En esas dos semanas, Sango se había encargado de investigar exhaustivamente los planes de seguridad de la fortaleza. Como tendían a cambiar cada cierto lapso de tiempo, la joven era lo bastante cuidadosa como para analizarlos en detalle y poder predecir alguna alteración inesperada. Para poder realizar su labor de forma más eficiente, se ofrecía a ayudar a Kohaku cada vez que éste mencionaba algo acerca de las estrategias de resguardo del castillo.

Gracias a la información reunida, en las noches se dedicaba a hacer copias de los planos y realizar anotaciones con los detalles de las posiciones de cada guardia dedicado a la seguridad, además de sugerencias de ataque en los puntos más débiles de la vigilancia. De este modo, para sus aliados sería más fácil introducirse en el palacio sin ser detectados de inmediato. Apenas tuviera todo listo, iría a comunicarse con Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru y Rin para informarles de sus hallazgos.

Respecto a éstos últimos, su labor había consistido en organizar las diversas tropas que se acercaban con lentitud a la fortaleza. Gracias a la ayuda del mayor de los Taisho encontraron diversas trincheras, escondidas cuidadosamente, que habían sido construidos durante el período de gobierno de Inu Taisho. Eran lo suficientemente profundas y amplias como para esconder a una buena cantidad de soldados.

Los jóvenes a cargo de la revolución esperaban con ansias escuchar noticias acerca de las mujeres infiltradas en la fortaleza. Con cada día que pasaba su ansiedad aumentaba más, sobretodo en el caso de Inu Yasha y Miroku, ya que eran sus novias las que estaban directamente involucradas en el asunto.

Ambos temían de sobremanera que Kagome y Sango fuesen descubiertas por Naraku. Habían enviado a unos cuantos soldados encubiertos para actuar como espías en la ciudad, de modo de recabar cualquier noticia importante respecto a lo acontecido en el palacio. En el caso de haber una alta traición dentro de aquel recinto, los inculpados serían ejecutados frente a los ciudadanos de la capital a modo de ejemplificar que, ante cualquier acto en contra del emperador, los culpables serían castigados con la muerte. Lo más probable es que esas personas fueran las hermanas Higurashi, dada la situación.

En el caso particular del menor de los Taisho, su humor no era muy soportable para quienes se encontraban a su alrededor. Trataba de mantener la compostura la mayoría del tiempo, pero solía mostrar arrebatos de frustración por no saber nada de su novia. Miroku intentaba evitarlo cuando actuaba de ese modo, ya que sino él también explotaría. Rin siempre intentaba calmar la situación ofreciéndoles una taza de té, o asilando al príncipe de los demás por un lapso de tiempo, mientras Sesshomaru seguía con los planes de la infiltración.

- ¡Argh! ¡Maldita sea!—Inu Yasha golpeó un árbol con su puño, a modo de desquitarse un poco. Estuvo a punto de golpear a Miroku en uno de sus arrebatos, por lo que prefirió salir a caminar – Si sigo así, me voy a volver loco...—se dijo a si mismo, mientras pasaba su mano por su frente y se sentaba, apoyándose en el tronco antes mencionado – _Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo más por ellas..._—pensó desesperado, aunque su verdadero foco era Kagome – _Si llegara a perderla nuevamente... No me recuperaría jamás..._—decidió realizar ejercicios con su espada, a modo de distraerse un poco.

Un par de días después, Sango se hallaba recorriendo la ciudad junto con Kohaku, ambos vestidos como civiles. Antes de que la joven fuese en la búsqueda de su hermana, los mellizos solían salir de la fortaleza con la excusa de patrullar, pero en realidad se dedicaban a descansar un poco de sus agotadoras tareas como líderes de los escuadrones militares. Aún así, si hallaban alguna situación sospechosa la investigaban, y escribían reportes sobre ella.

- Hace tiempo que no podíamos salir de este modo...—dijo Sango.

- Es verdad...—respondió Kohaku – Ya comenzaba a extrañarlo—sonrió.

- Ojala pudiésemos haber traído a Aome... –

- Así es, pero ella debe cumplir con su entrenamiento y labores diarias... Ya habrá otra ocasión en que podamos salir con nuestra "hermanita"—volvió a sonreír. Kohaku trataba a Kagome como si fuese parte de su familia desde que ésta había llegado a la fortaleza, pero ni siquiera sospechaba que en realidad ese lazo sanguíneo efectivamente existía entre ambos y que, en vez de Asakura, los jóvenes compartían el apellido Higurashi. Sango sólo asintió.

Continuaron caminando por la ciudad un par de horas más, recorriendo parques, templos y avenidas comerciales, hasta que dieron con su restaurante favorito.

- Es un buen momento para almorzar ¿Te parece bien si entramos?—preguntó el joven.

- Claro, vamos—ambos hicieron ingreso al local. Eligieron una mesa en un lugar apartado, que les daba más privacidad para hablar de asuntos tanto personales como referentes al gobierno, y ordenaron los alimentos que deseaban comer.

Estaban comiendo tranquilamente, y llevando una conversación amena, cuando Sango decidió plantearle un tema importante a su hermano.

- Kohaku...—dudó un momento, pero luego continuó – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, sin que te enfades ni que pienses mal de mí? –

- Sí, no hay problema. Entre nosotros no debería haber desconfianza, ¿no? –

- Es un asunto algo complicado... Prométeme que pase lo que pase, no se lo dirás a nadie... –

- No te preocupes, así lo haré. Te doy mi palabra como general del ejército –

- Mmmmm...—hizo una pausa, en que su hermano la observaba, intrigado – ¿Alguna vez has pensado que la forma en que nuestro señor Naraku nos encontró fue, por decirlo así, algo _sospechosa_?—preguntó. Kohaku se quedó pensativo por unos segundos.

- Aunque sea difícil de admitir, sobre todo por mi posición dentro de la fortaleza... Sí, lo he pensado. El no poder recordar nada antes de ese momento no me convence del todo... Es extraño... –

- A mí me sucede lo mismo—dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos – ¿No deberíamos, al menos, recodar el lugar donde nacimos y crecimos?... –

- Lo mismo creo... Puede que nuestros padres hayan fallecido de una manera violenta, y frente a nosotros, y por ello no podamos recordar ese acontecimiento... Pero eso no justificaría el no tener memoria de otros eventos... Aunque fuese alguna montaña cercana, o algún hito geográfico significativo que nos permitiera encontrar el lugar donde pasamos nuestra infancia... –

- Además está aquella marca en forma de mariposa que tú, Aome y yo compartimos en nuestros hombros... No puede ser una coincidencia—afirmó con decisión.

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme... que sabes algo más? –

- Puede que sí, como puede que no... Todo depende del lado que estés...—dijo con tono misterioso.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- En el caso de que tuvieras que elegir entre la lealtad hacia nuestro señor, o la seguridad de Aome y la mía... ¿Cuál sería tu elección? –

- Es un asunto complicado... –

- Lo sé, pero antes de que pueda decirte algo más, debo saber tu decisión... –

Se creó un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Sango estaba muy nerviosa, debido a que el éxito de la infiltración al palacio dependía de forma importante de contar con el apoyo de Kohaku. Este último mostraba una expresión aproblemada. Por una parte estaban sus obligaciones y la gratitud hacia el emperador por haberlo salvado, y por otra todo el cariño que tenía hacia sus "hermanas", quienes habían estado con él en los momentos más críticos, que siempre estaban allí cuando él deseaba liberar tensiones, tanto en los momentos buenos como malos.

Un par de minutos después, llegó a una resolución.

- Deseo escuchar lo que me tienes que contar. No aquí, sino en un lugar más privado y alejado...—dijo Kohaku.

- ¿Puedo tomar eso como que estás de nuestro lado?—dijo, refiriéndose a ella y Kagome.

- Así es—tomó una de las manos de la chica con firmeza – Necesito saber la verdad, sino no podré estar tranquilo... –

- No te preocupes. Tengo la información que te dará la paz que buscas... Acompáñame y verás...—fueron a pagar la cuenta y abandonaron el restaurante.

Luego de ello, se dirigieron a un templo, en la cima de un cerro, que permitía apreciar la ciudad desde las alturas. Por lo general no iba mucha gente a ese lugar, era bastante apacible y un sitio ideal para realizar conversaciones privadas, puesto que tenía innumerables senderos, con bancas para sentarse.

Sango se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor. Cuando lo hubo verificado unas dos o tres veces, se sentó con tranquilidad. Kohaku hizo lo mismo.

- Ahora sí puedo contarte todo. Debes jurarme que no le dirás una palabra a nadie... Esto no sólo me involucra a mí, sino a Aome también... –

- Te lo juro. No tienes que desconfiar de mí –

- Si llegaras a traicionarme... No tendría más remedio que asesinarte... y definitivamente no quiero hacerlo... Sabes que te quiero mucho—su mirada se enterneció.

- También yo. Para mí, eres como una verdadera hermana... –

- Gracias—sonrió – Bien, entonces te contaré lo que descubrí en mi viaje en búsqueda de Aome... –

De este modo, procedió a contarle la verdadera historia desde el principio. Como Kagome e Inu Yasha se encontraron, algunas de las dificultades por las que pasaron, cómo conocieron a Miroku, el día en que Sango encontró a su hermana, a punto de ser asesinada por bandidos, la llegada de los tres al templo de la Gran Izumi, la profecía de los elegidos, el supuesto momento de la separación del grupo, y luego la llegada al castillo Higurashi del príncipe Taisho y la menor de los Asakura, mientras Sango y Miroku se desviaban del camino. Kohaku la escuchó con mucha atención durante todo el relato, interviniendo sólo cuando algo no le quedaba del todo claro.

- Ahora viene la parte más importante, y necesito que me escuches con mucha atención... Me imagino que a estas alturas debes estar sorprendido por el hecho de que Aome y yo decidimos traicionar al actual emperador para ayudar al hijo del ex-gobernante de Japón a recuperar el poder, pero ello no es lo esencial de lo que quiero decirte... –

- ¿Hay algo más increíble aún? –

- Así es. Y tiene que ver con ese pasado que aún no puedes recordar, y que me fue develado durante el viaje... –

- Quiero saberlo. Dímelo, por favor... –

- Sí. Al llegar al castillo Higurashi...—le resumió un poco de la situación acontecida allí, antes del gran descubrimiento – Cuando la señora Midori y Aome estaban tomando un baño, la primera notó la mancha en la piel en forma de mariposa que la segunda tenía en el hombro izquierdo... Asombrada, le indicó que aquella era una marca de nacimiento que caracterizaba a los descendientes de la familia Tsuruoka, su apellido de soltera, y que ella también la poseía... Lo que indicaba claramente que Aome era en realidad Kagome Higurashi, la princesa que supuestamente había sido asesinada en el día del golpe de Estado. Es más, yo fui quien casi la mató... recuerdo cuando la cargué en brazos hacia el bosque, con claras intenciones de acabar con ella, pero no pude hacerlo... En ese momento la tristeza me invadió y no pude llevar a cabo lo que se suponía debía hacer... –

- No puede ser...—dijo Kohaku, claramente sorprendido – Si aquella mariposa es un signo de la pertenencia al clan Tsuruoka, entonces nosotros dos...—no salieron más palabras de su boca.

- Así es. Nosotros somos los mellizos Kohaku y Sango Higurashi, que habían desaparecido hace siete años... –

La vista del joven comenzó a volverse borrosa, puesto que un intenso dolor de cabeza lo invadió. Tanto era su sufrimiento, que cayó al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien, Kohaku? ¡Kohaku, por favor resiste!—lo levantó del suelo y le ayudó a recostarse.

- Siento como si mi cabeza fuese a partirse en dos—explicó en un hilo de voz.

- Te entiendo... Kagome y yo pasamos por lo mismo... Se debe a que estás rompiendo el conjuro que Kikyo lanzó sobre nosotros... El que tiene encerrados todos tus recuerdos...—guardó silencio unos segundos – Descansa, querido hermano...—puso su mano sobre la frente del chico – Cuando despiertes, recordarás todo... Mientras tanto, yo cuidaré de ti—le dijo con una voz suave y llena de cariño, mientras el joven Higurashi cedía ante el sueño.

Cuando ya anochecía, Sango y Kohaku regresaron al castillo. Kagome los esperaba en la entrada, preocupada.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Pensé que algo malo les había pasado...—dijo con inquietud.

- No te preocupes—le dijo Kohaku, colocando una de sus manos en la cabeza de su hermana menor y despeinando sus cabellos.

- No me trates como una niña pequeña—reclamó – En un par de semanas cumpliré 17 años, ¿Lo recuerdas? –

- Sí, me acuerdo de ello, _Aome-chan_—sonrió.

- Entremos. Ya es hora de cenar, y si no estamos en el salón parecerá sospechoso—dijo Sango.

- Es cierto—Kohaku tomó de las manos a sus hermanas, cosa que sorprendió a la más joven. Acercó sus labios a la oreja de ésta y susurró – Haz crecido bastante, Kagome... –

- ¿¡C-cómo lo...!?—preguntó entrecortadamente – Descubriste la verdad...—le susurró.

- Sí, Sango me contó lo más importante... Y el resto lo recordé por mí mismo...—habló en un tono de voz imperceptible para quienes no fueran los Higurashi.

- Bienvenido a la familia entonces, Higurashi Kohaku-san—dijo en un susurro solemne, que hizo sonreír a sus hermanos mayores.

- Luego de la cena hay algo que debemos discutir...—dijo Sango, antes de entrar al salón-comedor. Los otros dos asintieron.

La comida transcurrió con tranquilidad, sin que hubiese ningún incidente extraño. Lo único que inquietaba a Kagome era que Kikyo no le quitaba su vista de encima. Ello la incomodaba bastante, incomodidad que el resto de los Higurashi notó, pero pretendió ignorar.

Una vez que la cena hubo acabado, los tres se dirigieron a las caballerizas del castillo, lugar poco frecuentado y que les daría la suficiente privacidad como para hablar con calma. Luego de verificar que no hubiese nadie sospechoso en los alrededores comenzaron a conversar, en voz baja por mayor seguridad.

- Kohaku... Necesito que nos ayudes a salir de la fortaleza por un par de horas...—dijo Sango, refiriéndose a ella y "Aome" – Debemos ir a entregarle los planos de seguridad del castillo a Inu Yasha y los otros... Además, sería bueno que nos reportáramos ante ellos, ya que deben estar bastante preocupados por nuestra situación... –

- Sería ideal si pudieras convencer a Naraku de que nos enviaste a una misión de reconocimiento de la zona de alrededor del castillo... A modo de buscar fallas en la seguridad del palacio—dijo Kagome.

- Es una buena idea...—dijo Kohaku – Yo hablaré con él mañana para informarle de ello. Por cierto, sería bueno que salieran temprano de la fortaleza, de manera que la poca claridad ayude a ocultarlas lo más y mejor posible –

- Tienes razón—dijo Sango – Hagámoslo de ese modo, entonces... –

Discutieron un poco más acerca del papel que Kohaku jugaría antes y durante el día del levantamiento de armas contra el Emperador, que al día siguiente le serían informados a Sesshomaru y los otros.

- Ahora separémonos, para que no parezca que nos hemos reunido...—dijo el chico – Cada uno llegará 5 minutos después que el anterior al castillo, ¿Entendido? –

- Sí—contestaron ambas.

De esta forma, los tres volvieron a sus habitaciones y se durmieron. Las jóvenes despertaron temprano, saliendo de la fortaleza alrededor de las seis de la mañana. Llegar al lugar donde se encontraban sus compañeros de revolución les tomaría unas 2 horas, contando con que Kagome no tardara mucho en sentir la presencia de los jóvenes. De modo de demorar menos en llegar, ambas iban saltando de árbol en árbol, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para descansar un poco.

No hacía tanto frío, lo que demostraba que la primavera estaba a punto de llegar. En el camino pudieron apreciar unos cuantos valles con flores a punto de florecer.

- Siento la presencia de personas en medio del bosque, pero aún no puedo identificar si se trata de Inu Yasha y los demás—dijo Kagome a Sango, mientras descendían de los árboles.

- ¿A qué distancia se encuentran? –

- A unos 500 metros de aquí, en dirección este... –

- Acerquémonos un poco más para que puedas verificar si se trata de ellos o no. intentemos aproximarnos lo más sigilosamente posible...—dijo y su hermana asintió.

Avanzaron a paso lento, sin hacen ninguna clase de sonido además de su respiración. Cuando estuvieron a 100 metros de las personas, Kagome habló.

- Sí, son ellos... Puedo percibir la presencia de Inu Yasha, Miroku, Rin y Sesshomaru... rodeados por muchos otros hombres, quienes deben ser los soldados de guardia... –

- Vamos, entonces...—aceleraron el paso, hasta que se encontraron con los guardias. Las jóvenes llevaban las cintas blancas con alas en sus extremos (símbolo de los aliados) atadas en sus muñecas.

- Los ángeles van al cielo...—dijo un soldado, al observar sus extremidades superiores.

- ...y los demonios al infierno...—contestaron ambas con seguridad.

- Disculpen, pero... ¿quiénes son ustedes?—preguntó otro de los hombres.

- Somos las hermanas Higurashi—dijo Sango.

- Somos quienes actúan como espías dentro de la fortaleza del emperador—dijo Kagome.

Los soldados, al escuchar esto, ofrecieron una profunda reverencia ante ellas.

- Bienvenidas a la base—dijeron éstos – Gracias por su buen trabajo –

- No hay de qué—contestó Sango.

- Iré a informar de su llegada a los generales—dijo uno de los guardias, y se alejó. Unos cinco minutos después, volvió junto con Inu Yasha y Miroku. A ambos les habían dicho que dos personas habían arribado a la base, pero no les había sido revelada su identidad. Sus rostros mostraban sorpresa.

- Nosotros volveremos a hacer nuestra labor—dijeron los guardias y se retiraron.

Los cuatro se observaban, pero no hablaban. Eran tantos los sentimientos que los embargaban en aquel momento: anhelo, felicidad, preocupación, ansiedad, entre otros, que no sabían cómo expresarlos adecuadamente. Además, no deseaban ser vistos en un ambiente de intimidad de pareja por terceros.

Duraron así más o menos un minuto, hasta que Miroku habló.

- Será mejor que vayamos al cuartel general. Sígannos...—dijo y comenzó a caminar., junto con Inu Yasha. Las jóvenes así lo hicieron.

La entrada al "cuartel" se encontraba en las raíces de un antiguo árbol, el cual era muy grande. Esto extrañó a las recién llegadas, quienes observaron como los hombres se agachaban y "entraban" en el árbol. Sin tener otra opción, hicieron lo mismo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que dentro de aquel lugar había una amplia habitación, la cual parecía haber sido excavada bajo la tierra. En su centro, tenía una mesa donde se hallaban una infinidad de papeles apilados, desde planos de los alrededores del castillo hasta cartas enviadas por los aliados, accediendo a enviar sus tropas a la lucha. También había taburetes para que las personas pudieran sentarse, un estante donde parecían guardarse alimentos y algo de ropa, y una puerta al fondo. En aquel sitio no había nadie más que los cuatro que las mujeres se dieran cuenta, los jóvenes se situaron detrás de ellas y las abrazaron con fuerza, cada uno a su respectiva novia.

- Estaba tan preocupado por ti...—susurró Inu Yasha al oído de Kagome, quien se sonrojó – Te extrañaba mucho... –

- Yo también—contestó la princesa, poniendo sus manos sobre las del chico.

- Tardabas tanto en regresar, que temía que Naraku hubiese descubierto la traición...—le dijo Miroku a Sango, también en un tono suave.

- Ello aún no ha pasado... Debes estar tranquilo—le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde están Sesshomaru y Rin?—preguntó la menor del grupo.

- Mi hermano debe estar por terminar la ronda de supervisión que fue a realizar—dijo el príncipe.

- Rin está a cargo de la coordinación de las mujeres que han sido enviadas a ayudarnos, así que debería volver en unos minutos para anunciarnos que el desayuno está listo...—explicó Miroku.

Como si hubiesen sido invocados, la pareja llegó al cuartel, trayendo los alimentos correspondientes junto con un par de muchachas más. Se mostraron sorprendidos al ver a las recién llegadas.

- ¡Kagome, Sango! ¡Qué gusto verlas!—dijo Rin, mientras se acercaba a ellas y las abrazaba entusiastamente.

- A nosotras también nos da gusto—dijo la mayor de los Higurashi.

- Estos últimos días han sido algo estresantes y agotadores...—comentó Kagome – Así que estar aquí nos alivia un poco—sonrió.

- Pero no vinimos sólo a aliviarnos—dijo y luego su tono se volvió serio – Hemos venido a exponerles todo lo que hemos averiguado en el castillo en estas dos semanas... –

- Así es. Debemos plantear ciertos temas centrales: la seguridad de la fortaleza, la ubicación de la Perla de Shikon, la posición de Kohaku dentro de nuestro plan, entre otros –

- Discutamos eso entonces—dijo Miroku, mientras miraba la mesa – Tomemos asiento—los demás así lo hicieron, mientras las dos jóvenes que traían los alimentos hacían una reverencia y se retiraban.

De este modo, comenzó una especie de reunión ejecutiva: primero las hermanas Higurashi se dedicaron a explicarles que Kohaku ya sabía la verdad, por lo que ahora era un gran aliado a su favor, al controlar una buena parte de la seguridad del palacio. Aquella noticia tranquilizó bastante a los presentes.

Luego, les mostraron los planos del castillo que Sango se había encargado de realizar, detallando específicamente las posiciones de cada soldado, y extendiendo unas cuantas copias de éstos a los demás para que pudieran apreciarlos.

- Esos son los lugares donde originalmente estarían ubicados los guardias. Pero, gracias a la ayuda de nuestro hermano, es posible que estas fuerzas se reduzcan a la mitad...—dijo Kagome.

- ¿Cómo se realizaría aquello?—preguntó Inu Yasha con inquietud.

- El día anterior al que planeamos realizar el Golpe de Estado, es la fecha en que se les paga el salario a los soldados—dijo Sango – Generalmente, un gran número de ellos pide permiso para salir del castillo en la noche y gastar parte de su dinero en entretención, entiéndase por esto licor y mujeres... –

- Habitualmente, sólo le es permitido hacer abandono de la fortaleza a unos pocos, ya que es común que los soldados vuelvan embriagados y no puedan realizar sus labores de forma adecuada al día siguiente...—explicó Kagome.

- Aún no entiendo cómo nos ayudará Kohaku en esta situación...—planteó Rin.

- Es sencillo. Ese día nuestro hermano le dará permiso a más soldados para salir a divertirse, con la excusa de que es una especie de premio por su buen comportamiento y por que, en los últimos meses, casi no se ha permitido a los hombres realizar actividades de esparcimiento, lo cual es verdad—expuso Sango – Kohaku también le propondrá a los otros dos generales que los tres salgan a "distraerse por un rato", en el cual los llevará a beber junto con los soldados, de modo que no puedan dar órdenes coherentes al momento en que invadamos el palacio... –

- Me parece un buen plan—dijo Sesshomaru – De ese modo, se reducirán las bajas tanto en nuestras filas como en las del enemigo... –

- Sí. Deseamos que haya la menor cantidad de muertos posible... No quiero que se repita un evento tan sangriento como el Golpe de Estado que realizó Naraku contra mi padre—dijo Inu Yasha.

- Puede pensarse que hemos "caído bajo" con este plan, por así decirlo, pero en este caso el fin justifica los medios... Debemos conseguir el trono a como dé lugar... Y restaurar la paz....—dijo Miroku.

- Esa en nuestra prioridad—dijo Kagome – Respecto a la ubicación de la Perla de Shikon, luego de haber revisado infinidad de habitaciones dentro de la fortaleza, creo saber donde se encuentra... –

- ¿En qué sector está?—preguntó su prometido, mirando un mapa.

- Aquí—apuntó a los subterráneos del castillo – En alguna de esas habitaciones... Una que no tiene una puerta visible por donde entrar, pero que parece tener una apertura escondida en los muros de madera. Aunque, debo decir que el descubrimiento de aquel lugar estuvo marcado por el comportamiento sospechoso de uno de los moradores del palacio... –

- Sí. De la nueva prometida del emperador... Kikyo Kuribayashi...—dijo Sango.

- Aquel nombre me parece conocido...—dijo Sesshomaru, mostrando un semblante extrañado, mientras su hermano asentía, dando entender que él también lo recordaba, pero no sabía a quién correspondía - ¿Dónde lo habré oído...? –

- Ella era una de las candidatas a futura esposa de Inu Yasha, junto con Kagome –

- ¡Claro! Ahora lo recuerdo, pero... ¿Qué hace junto al emperador?—preguntó el menor de los Taisho.

- Eso es un misterio, aún para nosotras—dijo su prometida.

Continuaron con la conversación, explicándoles el incidente ocurrido con Kikyo y otros asuntos relevantes, tales como el descontento (y virtual apoyo) de algunas de las Princesas de la Muerte contra Naraku, lo que se extendió por una hora más. Era necesario hablar de todo lo que fuera importante, ya que después de esta ocasión las hermanas Higurashi no volverían a verlos hasta el día de la revolución. Para no retrasarse, habían estado comiendo su desayuno mientras conversaban, pues sabían que las jóvenes no podían estar con ellos mucho tiempo.

Cuando hubieron terminado de conversar, Sesshomaru y Rin se despidieron de ellas, excusándose debido a que debían seguir con sus trabajos de supervisión. Después de ello, la pareja de Kagome e Inu Yasha se separó de la de Sango y Miroku, para poder pasar un pequeño rato a solas, caminando por el bosque.

- La revolución ya es inminente...—dijo Inu Yasha, para luego liberar un suspiro de agotamiento.

- Así es. No nos daremos cuenta y ya habrán pasado las dos semanas que restan para el gran día...—contestó Kagome, tomando la mano del joven.

- ¿Han sido muy duros para ti los días pasados en la fortaleza? –

- Un poco... ha sido cansador retomar el ritmo de vida y las normas del castillo, pero ya me he acostumbrado... Me imagino que tú has estado muy presionado con la coordinación de los planes de ataque... –

- La verdad es que sí... He estado insoportable para aquellos a mí alrededor, explotando debido a la tensión... Pero tenerte a mi lado me relaja bastante. Realmente necesitaba verte y tenerte cerca—la envolvió con sus brazos.

- Yo también te extrañé mucho y quería verte...—depositó un suave beso en los labios de su novio, quien le respondió con uno más apasionado.

Así pasaron un rato más juntos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, de la misma forma que Miroku y Sango. Pero las jóvenes sabían que no podían tardarse más en emprender el viaje de regreso, así que se reunieron frente al cuartel para despedirse.

- Por cierto... ¿Cómo te ha ido con el Collar de la Pureza?—pregunto Miroku a Kagome.

- Aquí está...—lo sacó de entre sus vestimentas y se los mostró – Creo que ha absorbido casi toda la energía espiritual que necesita... Y, por suerte, ya no interrumpe mis actividades diarias. Mi cuerpo ya se ha acostumbrado a que la joya tome parte de mi poder –

- Menos mal... Sería muy sospechoso si te desmayaras todos los días en el palacio...—dijo Inu Yasha.

- Sí. Ya tengo bastante con las sospechas de Kikyo sobre mí... Debo actuar con cautela –

- Bueno, ya es hora de que nos marchemos. No queremos darle más razones a Naraku para desconfiar de nosotras—dijo Sango.

- Cuídense mucho. Y no se preocupen por nosotras, estaremos bien—dijo la menor con una sonrisa.

- Nos veremos en el "gran día". Contamos con ustedes –

- También nosotros—dijo Miroku – Tengan mucho cuidado, por favor... –

- Lo tendremos, estén tranquilos—ambas comenzaron a alejarse, aunque Kagome se detuvo y se devolvió para susurrar algo al oído de su novio.

- Pase lo que pase, nunca olvides esto: Te amo...—luego de decirlo, lo besó en la mejilla y corrió al lado de su hermana. Inu Yasha la vio partir con una sonrisa, aunque sentía su corazón apretado.

De esta forma, el grupo de jóvenes se despidió. A Kagome y Sango les tomó otras dos horas regresar al castillo, llegando a la hora del almuerzo. Luego de comer, se dedicaron a hacer un reporte falso acerca de lo que habían visto en su supuesta "ronda de investigación" de las debilidades en la seguridad del castillo. De esta forma, ayudarían a que los guardias del palacio se concentraran en el sentido opuesto al que las fuerzas aliadas usarían para irrumpir en el lugar.

En los días posteriores, se encargaron de revelar la verdad a unas cuantas Princesas de la Muerte, todas las cuales habían mostrado indicios de cierto descontento y desconfianza con su supuesto "pasado", el que no era para nada claro. Quienes recordaron los viejos tiempos, antes del Golpe del Estado, se unieron a la causa de las hermanas Higurashi, quienes eran alrededor de 15 del total de las 20 mujeres. A las 5 restantes no les fue revelado el plan de traición, ya que su nivel de apoyo y lealtad hacia Naraku era muy alto y ello pondría en riesgo la misión.

- ¿Qué haremos con Hayami, Ame, Satsuki, Kasumi y Kotoko?—pregunto en un susurro Kagome a su hermana, una noche en su habitación antes de dormir.

- Debemos idear una forma en que podamos apartarlas el día de la batalla... Como enemigas, son un peligro para nuestros hombres...—respondió, refiriéndose a los soldados aliados – Son demasiado hábiles... –

- Es cierto, pero... ¿Cómo lo haremos? –

- Aún no se me ha ocurrido... Le pediré consejo a Kohaku... –

El tiempo pasó y ya sólo faltaba un día para la revolución. Los hermanos Higurashi estaban muy nerviosos, pero hacían todo lo posible por no demostrarlo. De su buena actuación dependía parte importante del éxito de la rebelión. La menor de ellos, "Aome", había tenido constantes sueños con aquel evento, tanto algunos que la involucraban directamente como relativos personas cercanas a ella. Para no preocupar a los demás, prefirió no contárselos a nadie.

En cuanto a Naraku, él había continuado con sus funciones como Emperador, la mayor parte del tiempo acompañado por Kikyo, quien parecía querer imponer su presencia como futura emperatriz sobre los ocupantes del castillo, dando órdenes a quien se encontrase con ella en los corredores y salones del palacio.

Por parte de Inu Yasha y los demás, todo estaba más que planeado. Centenares de soldados se habían infiltrado en la Ciudad Imperial durante el último mes, actuando como ciudadanos encubiertos, a la vez que buscaban aliados entre los mismos civiles, quienes eran los encargados de darles un refugio en el cual esconderse.

Más que nervioso, el menor de los Taisho estaba muy ansioso. Quería, de una vez por todas, acabar con el hombre que había asesinado tan cruelmente a sus padres y habitantes del ex-castillo Taisho, y que a la vez lo había separado de su hermano y su prometida todos esos años.

- _Juro que terminaré con tu maldita existencia... Naraku Yamino..._—pensó mientras apretaba sus puños.

En la fortaleza, eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde. Ya estaba comenzando a anochecer, y los soldados reían mientras observaban el fruto de sus esfuerzos en sus manos: su salario. Como habían planeado, Kohaku permitió a la mayoría de su ejército hacer abandono de sus funciones y entregarse a placeres terrenales, como alcohol y mujeres. Además, acompañó a los otros dos generales a realizar las mismas actividades, claro que sólo fingiendo que bebía.

Un par de horas después, el joven Higurashi regresó a la fortaleza, luego de escabullirse de la compañía de los demás militares. Se reunió con sus hermanas en la habitación de éstas para repasar todo lo que debían hacer al día siguiente, aunque realmente ello no fuera necesario, puesto que cada uno de ellos podría recitar el plan de memoria si se les pidiera hacerlo. De todas formas, aquello no disminuía su nerviosismo ante tal inminente suceso, el cual podría cambiar sus vidas para siempre... o acabar con ellas, si fracasaba el Golpe de Estado.

Como forma de calmarse, los Higurashi se abrazaron con fuerza y luego se tomaron de las manos.

- Pase lo que pase, esto será un éxito... Sólo tienen que creer en ello—dijo el único hombre entre los tres, con convicción.

- Nosotros haremos que sea un éxito—dijo la mayor, Sango, con seguridad.

- Prometo no fallar... Aunque tenga que poner mi vida al límite, lo haré por mis ideales...—dijo la menor, Kagome.

- No decepcionaremos a ninguna de las personas que ha creído en nosotros... El fracaso no es una opción... –

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sin soltarse de las manos, demostrando su apoyo a sus hermanos. Mientras eso ocurría, parte de la profecía de los elegidos vino a la mente de Kagome.

"_Antes de la batalla final, tu pasado deberás recordar_

_O la misión de la que habla esta profecía, podría fracasar._

_Unirte con tus hermanos de sangre deberá ser tu prioridad_

_Y así podrás tener un escudo contra la oscuridad"._

- _Es verdad... la profecía se ha cumplido en su mayoría... Ya me he reunido con Sango y Kohaku, además de ver a mis padres y Souta en el castillo hace algún tiempo... Derrotaremos a Naraku a como dé lugar... –_

- ¿Están listas?—preguntó Kohaku, antes de finalizar su reunión.

- Sí—contestaron con energía – ¡Por la paz de Japón y sus habitantes, venceremos! –

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora**__: Hola! Tanto tiempo! (ve a mucho lectores enfurecidos con tomates podridos en sus manos, listos para atacar) Oh, no! (se esconde tras una roca)…_

_Nuevamente me he tardado MUCHO en publicar… Cada vez que me sentaba a escribir (en los ratos libres que tenía) la inspiración no llegaba a mí… hasta hace como una semana… En ese transcurso de tiempo escribí más de dos tercios de lo que ven aquí… Parece que era un descanso, después de un año de universidad, lo que necesitaba mi mente para reactivarse en su sentido literario…_

_Espero que me perdonen por tan larga espera, y que el capítulo no les haya parecido muy tedioso. Sé que éste en particular ha tenido más explicaciones que de costumbre, y es que necesitaba dejar "pavimentado el camino" hacia la batalla final, que transcurrirá en el siguiente capítulo (y que quizás se extienda uno más). Planeo escribir la revolución, un capítulo más y luego un epílogo… lo que, sacando cuentas, dejaría esta historia con unos 42 o 43 capítulos máximo… Cada vez falta menos para acabar estefic, que comencé a escribir en 2005… Ya han pasado 4 años… Y puedo decir que esta historia ha marcado una buena parte de mi vida n-n Ojala que haya logrado transmitirles lo importante que es este escrito para mí a través de mi forma de escribir y el contenido de los capítulos._

_Si también les pareció que este mes (sí, cronológicamente en el universo de Oportunidad de Vivir ha pasado un mes desde que las hermanas Higurashi dejaron el campamento para emprender su viaje hacia la fortaleza) pasó demasiado rápido, insisto que fue porque quería, de una vez por todas, llegar a la parte más emocionante de la historia… El climax :D_

_Espero que me dejen sus comentarios con lo que piensan acerca de lo que acaban de leer… y que me sigan brindando su apoyo, pues es éste el que me permite seguir escribiendo…_

_De verdad los aprecio mucho! Millones de gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia!!_

_Recuerden ver el dibujo de las Princesas de la Muerte que se encuentra en mi profile de Fanfiction!! Hagan click en la parte superior de la pantalla, donde aparece mi pseudónimo (Nick), KawaiiDany-Chan n-n_

_Un beso y un abrazo para todos ustedes. Espero poder entregarles el capítulo que sigue a la brevedad!!_

_Adiós!!_

_**Dany-Chan**_


	41. Cap 40: Revolución

Ya ha llegado el penúltimo capítulo :O! Sinceramente espero que lo disfruten y que no los defraude!

Sin más preámbulos, los dejo leer tranquilamente!!

**

* * *

**

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo 40: ****Revolución**

Aquella mañana, todos los aliados despertaron temprano, unas tres horas antes del amanecer. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, dándoles la energía necesaria para la ardua tarea a la que debían enfrentarse, despejando cualquier deseo por seguir durmiendo.

Los refugiados en el bosque fueron abriéndose paso con agilidad hacia la fortaleza, incluidos quienes estaban al mando: Inu Yasha y Sesshomaru Taisho, además de Miroku Takatsu. Rin iba a la retaguardia, liderando a las mujeres. Ellas tendrían la misión de atender a los heridos y proveer de armas a quienes las hubiesen perdido en combate. Entre sus filas se encontraban tanto aldeanas como sacerdotisas. Entre las últimas, se hallaban Kazuru y Harumi Tsukishirô, además de la Gran Izumi, dispuestas a dar todo de sí para ayudar en la consecución del éxito.

La mayoría comía mientras avanzaba: no podían perder tiempo. Un minuto desperdiciado podía ser decisivo al momento de decidir la victoria o derrota.

Respecto a los disidentes en el interior de la fortaleza del Emperador, también iniciaron sus actividades en la madrugada, reuniéndose en la oficina de Kohaku de la manera más discreta posible, mientras el joven realizaba guardia en el exterior para que nadie escuchara la reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo. A las Princesas de la Muerte se les dio la oportunidad de abandonar el castillo antes de que la batalla comenzara, o quedarse en él y luchar en contra de los soldados de Naraku. Más de la mitad decidió permanecer en el lugar.

- A quienes hayan decidido marcharse, no las culparé—dijo Sango – Les deseo la mejor de las suertes en la nueva vida que las está esperando. La libertad está frente a ustedes y espero que la disfruten. En el caso de que quieran volvernos a ver, les abriremos las puertas encantadas, sin ninguna clase de resentimiento. Fue un gusto haber sido su capitana por todos estos años—dicho esto, las jóvenes que partían hicieron una profunda reverencia ante ella.

- Gracias a ti, Sango... Nos has enseñado muchas cosas—dijo Midori.

- Siempre te tendré mucho respeto y cariño—dijo Miyuki – Tanto a ti como a las demás les debo mucho... –

- Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver—dijo Sumire.

- Les deseamos el mejor de los éxitos en esta batalla... Estamos seguras de que ganarán—dijeron las menores del grupo, Yumiko y Mitsuki.

- Recuerden escapar por la escotilla de la segunda torre de la puerta este...—les dijo Kagome – Durante los siguientes quince minutos no debiese haber ningún guardia vigilando ese punto...—las demás asintieron.

- Cuídense mucho—les dijo Sango – En el caso de que se encuentren con alguno de los soldados aliados, muéstrenles la cinta blanca que acaban de atar a sus muñecas, además de responder al código "Los ángeles se van al cielo, y los demonios al infierno" ¿Entendido? –

- ¡Sí, capitana Asak... Higurashi!—respondieron enérgicamente.

- Ahora pueden retirarse. Recuerden tener la mayor de las precauciones para no ser vistas... –

- Así lo haremos—volvieron a hacer una profunda reverencia – ¡Hasta la próxima! –

Las cinco mujeres se marcharon, haciendo todo lo posible para evadir las miradas de los soldados que se hallaban de guardia que, si bien eran muchos menos que en una situación regular (o no tenían todos sus sentidos alerta, debido al plan de Kohaku), aún constituían un peligro para cualquier intento de escape.

Gracias a sus buenas maniobras, lograron huir sin problemas, dando su primer paso hacia una nueva vida.

- ¿Se encontrará Souta en la ciudad?—preguntó "Aome", refiriéndose al menor de los Higurashi.

- Lo más probable es que sí... Es él quien comandará a las tropas ubicadas en la zona urbana...—contestó su hermana – Confiemos en que hará un buen trabajo. Además, nuestro padre estará acompañándolo... –

En el tiempo restante, antes de la llegada de los Taisho y su ejército, Sango, Kagome y el resto de las mujeres repasaron las ubicaciones que tomaría cada una durante la batalla. Gran parte del grupo ayudaría a su capitana a noquear a la mayor cantidad de hombres posible, dejándolos sin participación en la pelea. De este modo, se evitaría gran cantidad de bajas. Otras dos "princesas" cubrirían a la otra princesa Higurashi, mientras ésta intentaba obtener la Perla de Shikon y purificarla de toda energía maligna.

El amanecer se acercaba, y también lo hacía Inu Yasha, quién dirigía a todas las personas a su mando con la ayuda de Sesshomaru y Miroku, de modo que se acercasen al punto donde la seguridad era más débil. Ya les faltaban menos de 100 metros para llegar al lugar donde el bosque se acababa y quedarían expuestos ante los guardias del castillo.

- Luego de atravesar los últimos árboles, no habrá nada que nos permita avanzar sin ser vistos...—dijo el príncipe menor, en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchase la mayor parte del ejército que él comandaba – Espero lo mejor de ustedes en esta batalla. Con su esfuerzo, sudor y sangre lograremos crear un nuevo Japón... uno libre de las muchas ataduras bajo las cuales se encuentra su gente, quienes merecen ser nuevamente capaces de decidir sobre lo que acontece en sus vidas ¡Vamos a derrotar a Naraku! –

- ¡Sí!—fue el clamor general de los combatientes, el cuál fue tan fuerte que logró hacer retumbar las paredes de la fortaleza. Luego de esto, todos se lanzaron hacia el castillo, dispuestos a dar todo de sí mismos en la lucha.

Los guardias del palacio se encontraban un poco somnolientos luego de toda una noche de vigilia, lo que les dificultó reconocer y reaccionar enseguida ante la amenaza que se abalanzaba en dirección al palacio. Apenas se dieron cuenta de que la estampida humana se aproximaba a una gran velocidad e iba en contra de ellos, los hombres hicieron sonar estrepitosamente las campanas, las cuales indicaban que el castillo estaba bajo ataque, y procedieron a tomar sus armas para defenderse. El estado de gran parte de los habitantes de la fortaleza era de tremenda confusión, además de temor.

Sorprendido, y extremadamente irritado, Naraku despertó y preguntó a uno de los escoltas que cuidaban la entrada de su habitación cuál era la naturaleza del enemigo que los asediaba. Kikyo se encontraba detrás de él.

- Son centenares de ellos, provenientes tanto del bosque como la mismísima Ciudad Imperial. Al parecer vienen comandados por unos cuatro o cinco hombres, mi señor—informó al emperador.

- ¿Dónde están el general Asakura y los demás capitanes? –

- Ya se les ha avisado del ataque. Están alistándose para salir al combate, su majestad, aunque... –

- ¿Qué? ¡Habla de una vez!—espetó con ira e impaciencia.

- Dos de los generales, Asamoto y Furukawa... están sufriendo síntomas de resaca... Al igual que la mitad de los soldados de este palacio... –

- ¡¡¿¿Qué??!!—su mal humor iba en aumento.

- Según lo que sé, una situación así no había sucedido....—intervino Kikyo – Que extraña _coincidencia_...—remarcó la última palabra.

- Al parecer, todos son unos inútiles...—apretó el puño y con fuerza golpeó una pared, haciendo que aparecieran grietas en ella – Ustedes dos...—apuntó a un par de sus escoltas –...me harán compañía, mientras los otros tres van al campo de batalla. No hay que dejar que entren a la fortaleza... –

- ¡A sus órdenes, majestad!—los soldados mencionados se retiraron.

- Me parece que hay una especie de complot detrás de todo esto, querido Naraku...—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa misteriosa, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del regente – Y creo que sé quién, o quienes, pueden ser _las_ responsables... –

- En este momento eso es lo que menos importa...—entró a su habitación y se vistió. Kikyo hizo lo mismo – Hay que demostrarles a los traidores que no es tan fácil derrocar a _este_ emperador... Los culpables recibirán un castigo en su debido momento... Su merecido castigo...—se quedó en silencio unos segundos – Quédate aquí. Sólo estorbarás durante esta batalla... –

- Me ofende tu comentario, _querido_... pero bueno, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar... Ya que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer...—tomó su abanico y cubrió la mitad inferior de su rostro con él – Suerte con las plagas... –

- Ya verás que saldré victorioso, como siempre lo he sido—dijo con seguridad e hizo abandono del cuarto, mientras el par de guardias lo seguía.

- Mientras tanto, yo iré a acabar con un insecto específico de esa plaga—rió con maligna satisfacción, cerró su abanico y salió de la habitación, con rumbo incierto.

Las fuerzas de la revolución, en aquel momento, intentaban entrar a la fortaleza. Se habían topado con la primera oleada de soldados del Emperador que intentaban detener el ataque que, a pesar de ver su tropa disminuida en cantidad, no por ello oponían menor resistencia.

Inu Yasha y Sesshomaru habían logrado escabullirse de la masa humana e intentaban entrar al castillo por el sector en el cual la seguridad de éste se hallaba mermada. Aunque tuvieron que pelear con unos cuantos enemigos, ello no les causó gran problema y siguieron adelante.

Kagome avanzaba a través del palacio, acompañada por Yuri y Kaya, de la manera más sigilosa posible. Trataba de no levantar ninguna sospecha acerca de su traición, escondiéndose junto con las mujeres de los soldados con los que se topaban o haciendo parecer como si se dirigieran a luchar, cuando en realidad su objetivo era otro: llegar al subterráneo donde la princesa sospechaba que se encontraba la Perla de Shikon.

Cuando llegaron a la escalera que conectaba con la entrada al subterráneo de la fortaleza, las tres jóvenes se separaron. Kagome les pidió que se quedaran vigilando ese lugar, mientras ella entraba e iba en busca de la Perla.

_- Debo darme prisa y verificar si aquella joya realmente está allí o no... Y si lo está, tendré que hallar la forma de sacarla... Por lo que pude notar la vez anterior, está protegida por algunas barreras, por ello su presencia se sentía tan débil..._—pensó la princesa.

Tomó una de las antorchas que vio en el corredor, de forma que pudiera iluminar su camino más directamente. Avanzó lo más rápido y sigilosamente que pudo.

- _Ahora que lo pienso... los sueños que he estado teniendo últimamente parecen tener relación exclusiva con este día... como si estuvieran anticipando los eventos que van a ocurrir. Si es así, espero que la mayoría no se hagan realidad...—_su semblante se mostraba preocupado. ¿De que tratarían aquellos sueños que Kagome mencionaba?

Llegó hasta el sitio donde supuestamente estaba la puerta de entrada a la habitación misteriosa. Comenzó a palpar el muro con sus dedos en búsqueda de las ranuras que había sentido con anterioridad. Cuando las encontró, empujó con fuerza la pared queriendo abrir la puerta, pero aquello no resultó.

Como su intento fue infructuoso, se quedó pensando un momento la forma de traspasar la abertura. Cuando se le ocurrió cómo hacerlo, concentro su poder espiritual en sus manos y las colocó sobre la madera. Luego de unos segundos, las orillas de las ranuras comenzaron a brillar y poco a poco el bloque de madera frente a ella empezó a moverse hacia atrás, y luego hacia un lado, permitiéndole la entrada a "Aome".

El interior de aquella habitación era bastante oscuro. Sólo un elemento brillaba tenuemente al fondo del cuarto: una pequeña esfera, cuyo color original era lila, pero que al teñirse con energías malignas presentaba una coloración de tono morado oscuro, parecida al vino. Era la Perla de Shikon.

Trató de acercarse a ella, pero luego de dar unos cuantos pasos se encontró con una barrera de energía—llamada _kekkai_—, que le impidió seguir avanzando.

Al estar en esta situación, recordó que en el templo de la Gran Izumi había aprendido el modo de romper _kekkai_. Era un método algo complicado y desgastante en cuanto a energía espiritual, pero podría lograrlo si es que daba todo de sí.

Sacó el Collar de la Pureza de entre sus vestimentas (las cuales correspondían al traje primaveral de las Princesas de la Muerte), lo colocó en su cuello y lo apretó con fuerza con sus manos.

- _Espero que me ayudes, ahora que más te necesito..._ Allá voy... –

Con una tiza que llevaba en su bolsillo, comenzó a dibujar unos extraños símbolos en el piso, ayudada por la luminosidad que le entregaba la antorcha, la cual había colocado en un sitio donde estuviera estable y le permitiera ver con mayor claridad. Cuando terminó de trazar los signos en el suelo, empezó a realizar diversos y complicados movimientos con sus manos, en las cuales se concentraba cada vez más poder espiritual. Luego de estar así un minuto, apuntó sus dedos índice y medio de ambas manos hacia la _kekkai_.

- Barrera espiritual desaparece, ¡Ahora!—exclamó a la vez que su energía espiritual acumulada salía expulsada como un disparo de sus dedos y golpeaba directamente a la _kekkai_, la que comenzó a desaparecer. La respiración de Kagome se hizo irregular, demostrando que le faltaba el aire – Aún quedan dos más... –

Sin aviso previo, un grito femenino resonó a su espalda. Preocupada, dejó a un lado el intento de romper la segunda barrera y se devolvió hacia el pasillo, para ver qué había sucedido. Corrió hacia la escalera que servía para bajar hacia el subterráneo—el sitio de donde provenía la voz—y se encontró con Kaya desmayada en el suelo.

- ¡Kaya! ¿Estás bien?—preguntó preocupada, intentando despertar a la chica.

Escuchó un grito más arriba y se percató de que Yuri también caía. Kagome intentó, como pudo, amortiguar la caída de su compañera, aterrizando ésta sobre la princesa. Por suerte, la última no resultó herida.

- Yuri, Kaya.... Resistan... –

Desde las alturas comenzó a descender una figura, que al principio la joven Higurashi no pudo identificar. Pero a medida que se aproximaba, "Aome" se levantó y comenzó a retroceder, debido al temor y sorpresa que sentía. La persona que menos quería que estuviera allí, había llegado.

- Tal como había sospechado... Aquí tenemos a la traidora...—dijo la imponente silueta, quien al acercarse a la luz se reveló como la futura emperatriz.

- Kikyo... –

- Veo que me llamas sin honoríficos. Eres muy irrespetuosa, ¿sabes? Además de que has traicionado la confianza que te tenía el Emperador... Él quien ingenuamente confió en ti y tu "hermana"...—rió malvadamente – Supongo que el hechizo que sellaba tus recuerdos fue desvanecido, aquel que yo conjuré contra ti...—se abanicó – ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre, "Aome"? ¿Acaso es Fuuko, Haruhi, Sakura, o Nami? –

- No—se paró con firmeza – Mi nombre es Kagome... Kagome Higurashi... –

- ¿¡Qué!?—espetó con ira – Así que tú eres la maldita... La maldita que llevó a mi familia a la muerte... ¿Cómo diablos no lo descubrí antes?—hizo una pausa – Podría haberte matado con mis propias manos hace mucho tiempo... –

- Fue mi hermana, Sango Higurashi, quien me salvó... Sí, la mismísima capitana de las Princesas de la Muerte... Por si no lo sabías, Kohaku es otro de mis hermanos... –

- Así que la venganza viene en tamaño familiar, ¿no?—rió sarcásticamente – Lástima que los hermanos mayores no volverán a ver a su _querida_ hermanita menor... Yo me encargaré personalmente de ello—en su mano derecha comenzó a acumular energía maligna y se la lanzó a la princesa, quien apenas logró esquivar la agresión.

El objetivo de Kagome cambió de destruir las barreras que rodeaban a la Perla de Shikon, a defenderse de las letales ofensivas de Kikyo. Intentaba tomar su arco y lanzarle una flecha purificadora, pero los constantes y rápidos ataques de la mujer no se lo permitían.

Como medida desesperada, decidió arrojarse directamente contra la "emperatriz", pretendiendo realizar una técnica—aprendida durante los años de entrenamiento en la fortaleza—que le permitiría noquear a su oponente de forma rápida y "limpia", sin derramar ni una gota de sangre.

Lamentablemente, Kikyo fue más rápida y logró lanzarle una bola de energía maligna, la cual llegó a uno de sus costados, a la altura de su cintura. La herida comenzó a sangrar, limitando los movimientos de la princesa, a la vez que la hizo caer.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Así como estás, ni siquiera serías capaz de romper una de las barreras que rodean a la Perla de Shikon... menos aún vencerme—se acercó lentamente a la joven y la tomó por el cuello de su traje, elevándola. Kagome la miraba con enojo – Podría borrar tu memoria nuevamente... y obligarte a ser mi sirvienta por el resto de tu vida, como forma de venganza... Es un plan perfecto, ¿no? –

- Eso es lo que crees...—dijo con dificultad, mientras reunía una gran cantidad de energía espiritual en su mano derecha y procedía a golpear con fuerza a Kikyo en el abdomen. Esto quitó el aire de los pulmones a la mujer, obligándola a soltar a la princesa y provocando que ambas cayeran. La menor de los "Asakura" aprovechó el momento para realizar una especie de "maniobra de lucha", de modo que lanzó a Kikyo a unos cuantos metros de distancia por el aire, quien aterrizó pesadamente sobre el suelo. Debido a ello, Kikyo también comenzó a sangrar, aunque en mayores cantidades que la más joven.

- No te saldrás con la tuya...—las palabras apenas salieron de su boca. Mientras al mismo tiempo Kagome, no exenta de dolor y con un gran esfuerzo, tomó su arco y una flecha, y se preparó para disparar.

- Nunca había asesinado a nadie, pero creo que tu muerte está más que justificada... Eres una amenaza para todos, sobre todo para Inu Yasha y para mí...—tensó su arco.

- ¿Así que Inu Yasha sigue vivo? De haberlo sabido, habría ido detrás de él en vez de Naraku... Seguramente me hubiese preferido a mí, una mujer mucho más atractiva que tú, en todo sentido... –

- No hables así de mi _novio_—remarcó la última palabra – No me dejaría por una vieja bruja como tú, que confía sólo en sus encantos físicos para atraer a los hombres... Que, por lo demás, pronto dejarán de ser tan encantadores... Dicen que la edad hace estragos en la belleza de una mujer, y con tus años ya debe faltarte poco para eso...—la miró con una sonrisa despectiva, mientras seguía apuntándola con una flecha purificadora.

- ¡Mujer insolente! Sólo tengo cuatro años más que tú... –

- Por tu apariencia, yo diría que la diferencia es el doble o el triple... Pero no importa, ya que morirás "joven y bella", en mis manos...—nunca había tenido tantos deseos de matar a alguien como en ese instante. Soltó la flecha, la cual se dirigió hacia el corazón de la "emperatriz", clavándose directamente en él.

Los ojos de Kikyo se abrieron grandes de la impresión y el dolor. Sentía como su pecho ardía, como si fuego se expandiera desde sus entrañas hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

- Maldita... ¡Maldita Kagome!—intentó levantarse para arremeter contra la princesa, pero sólo avanzó unos metros antes de caer, provocando que la flecha se enterrara más profundo dentro de su corazón. Miró con inmenso odio a la joven – Yo te maldigo... Aunque logres vencer a Naraku.... Tu final no será feliz... No señorita... Sufrirás una muerte dolorosa y lenta... Quienes más te quieren sufrirán mucho, mirando impotentes como no pueden hacer nada por salvarte... Así como tú me quitaste mi felicidad... Yo... Yo te... te quitaré.... la... la tuya... Higurashi... Kagome...—fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de fallecer.

La joven cayó exhausta al suelo. Su herida sangraba aún más y su visión comenzaba a ser borrosa.

- No puedo desmayarme ahora... Tengo que... Tengo que obtener la Perla de Shikon... a como dé lugar...—se arrastró lentamente hacia la habitación donde estaba la joya.

Se puso de pie apoyándose en un muro. Al intentar caminar se percató de que su tobillo derecho se había torcido, lo que hacía su avanzar mucho más lento.

Se ubicó sobre los símbolos que con anterioridad había dibujado sobre el suelo y procedió a seguir con sus encantamientos para abrir el resto de las _kekkai_, mientras la herida de su costado seguía sangrando.

Logró romper la segunda barrera y volvió a caer al suelo, rendida. Sentía que no tenía fuerzas ni para mover un dedo. Con lentitud y esfuerzo rasgó parte de su vestimenta y con ello improvisó vendas para detener la hemorragia.

Reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba y se levantó una vez más. Tan sólo le faltaba romper la última kekkai y obtendría la perla que tanto ella como Inu Yasha ansiaban. Casi cae nuevamente, si no hubiese sido porque el Collar de la Pureza comenzó a brillar, envolviéndola en una cálida luz. De esta forma, le brindó parte de los poderes que guardaba en su interior, y que había ido recolectando desde el día en que la princesa lo portaba alrededor de su cuello.

- Gracias—dijo en un susurró mientras volvía a ponerse de pie dispuesta a, de una vez por todas, obtener esa joya.

Realizó por última vez los conjuros necesarios para poder traspasar la _kekkai_. Esta vez le tomó unos minutos más romperla—ya que, al ser la más cercana a la Perla de Shikon, era la más fuerte—pero lo logró. Un enorme sentimiento de satisfacción la invadió y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras se acercaba y tomaba la gema en sus manos.

- Al fin... la conseguí...—la colocó en el orificio central del Collar de la Pureza, lo que trajo como consecuencia que la perla comenzara a purificarse – Ahora... debo salir de aquí...—tomó una vara de madera que encontró tirada en el piso, se apoyó en ella y empezó a caminar.

Sango se encontraba en el campo de batalla. Su ayuda era muy útil, ya que los soldados de Naraku se confiaban al verla y no sospechaba que segundos después, ella los dejaría fuera de combate con un certero golpe en la cabeza. Quienes alcanzaban a ver sus acciones no se dejaban engañar y oponían resistencia, pero después de unos segundos no había nada que pudieran hacer contra ella. El resto de las Princesas de la Muerte ayudaba del mismo modo.

Aunque se hallara rodeada de guerreros, logró encontrarse con su novio, Miroku, quien sonrió aliviado al verla.

- Parece que no necesitas ayuda—le dijo el chico cuando vio como la princesa acababa con dos de sus enemigos a la vez, luego de dar un salto y ubicarse tras ellos.

- Tampoco tú...—le respondió, al observar la forma en que, con su espada, él había bloqueado el ataque proveniente de un par de soldados, para después repelerlos con fuerza.

- Me entrené con los mejores—rió, refiriéndose a Sesshomaru e Inu Yasha.

En otro sector de los alrededores de la fortaleza, Kazuru y Harumi habían decidido unirse a la lucha, lanzando hábilmente flechas desde la cima de un árbol, lo que les permitía atacar a sus enemigos a distancia y sin ser detectadas. Al momento en que se les acababan las "municiones", la Gran Izumi y otras sacerdotisas—que no se encontraban atendiendo heridos en esos instantes—se las proporcionaban.

- Recuerda no apuntar a los puntos vitales...—le dijo Kazuru a su hermana menor – Sólo a las extremidades, de forma de inmovilizarlos... –

- Sí, lo tengo más que claro—le contestó Harumi mientras tensaba su arco y lanzaba una flecha, la cual llegó directamente al brazo de un soldado, impidiéndole usar su espada. La mayor de las Tsukishirô siguió lanzando ataques certeros, concentrándose en los arqueros ubicados en la parte más alta de los muros que rodeaban el castillo.

Kohaku se hallaba en el campo de batalla, al igual que sus compañeros.

- ¡¡Atención, soldados!!—el joven llamó la atención de los hombres ubicados a su alrededor – Tengo algo que informarles. Oficialmente declaro que he traicionado al Emperador. Fui yo uno de los que planeó la forma de disminuir la seguridad de la fortaleza de modo que los revolucionarios pudieran entrar –

- ¡No puede ser!—decían algunos incrédulos.

- El mismísimo General Asakura decidió ir en contra de su majestad...—comentaban otros, incrédulos también.

- Así es. Quienes no quieran enfrentarse contra mí, pueden escapar en este instante. Las personas que se sientan lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotarme, vengan y atáquenme si pueden—sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Muchos retrocedieron, pero otros estaban dispuestos a pelear contra Kohaku para defender a Naraku y su honor. Empezaron a atacarlo desde varios flancos, intentando acabar enseguida con el traidor, pero éste no se los permitió. Usando las dos espadas que portaba en su cinto, tomó una en cada mano y bloqueó las ofensivas. Con destreza manejó sus armas y fue venciendo a cada uno de los enemigos que se opusieron a él. El resto perdió el valor, así que prefirió evadir el peligro y se retiró. El general rió con satisfacción, mientras seguía dejando hombres fuera de combate.

Sesshomaru e Inu Yasha avanzaban a través del castillo. En su camino se encontraron con un sin fin de enemigos, pero fueron derrotándolos uno a uno. Hasta el momento no habían dado con la ubicación de Naraku. Lo habían buscado en la mayoría de los puntos que Sango les había mencionado en su reunión, hace dos semanas atrás. Parecía como si el hombre fuese cambiando constantemente de lugar.

En uno de los corredores se encontraron con el General Furukawa, quien parecía haberse recuperado mayormente de sus síntomas de resaca. Trataron de acabar con él rápidamente, pero éste oponía bastante resistencia, dando a entender el porqué de la decisión del Emperador de nombrarlo General.

El mayor de los Taisho decidió que él enfrentaría al hombre, mientras el menor iba en busca de su objetivo. Siguió dando vueltas por el palacio, hasta que dio con él. Se encontraba en el salón principal de la fortaleza.

- Así que aquí estabas—le dijo el príncipe, mientras desenvainaba a Tetsusaiga, su espada.

- ¿Y quién eres tú?—le preguntó despectivo – ¿Un mocoso que acaba de dejar los brazos de su madre...? –

- No. Gracias a ti, mi madre falleció hace 6 años... También mi padre... pero no lograste acabar conmigo ni con mi hermano... –

- No me vengas con acertijos, que no tengo tiempo para pensar en ellos... Dime quién eres. Así, acabaré más rápido contigo...—su voz denotaba irritación.

- Soy Inu Yasha Taisho. Es un gusto volver a verlo, _querido_ Emperador Naraku Yamino—dijo con ironía.

- ¡¡Yo pensé que habías muerto!!—estas palabras salieron de su boca con ira.

- Ya ves que no... Y he venido a recuperar lo que es mío... ¡¡El reinado de Japón!!—se lanzó al ataque, pero Naraku logró defenderse al desenvainar su espada con agilidad.

- Ni creas que me vencerás tan rápidamente, mocoso... Si logré asesinar a Inu Taisho, fue por mis habilidades...—con fuerza lo lanzó lejos.

- Eso no importa, porque yo me encargaré de vengarlo... De esa forma, estará orgulloso de mí donde quiera que esté...—lo contraatacó con intensidad, continuando con un choque de espadas e intercambio de ofensivas que no daba tregua a ninguno de los dos.

Respecto a la situación general de la batalla, podía decirse que las fuerzas aliadas estaban tomando la ventaja poco a poco. El elemento sorpresa había jugado en su favor, permitiéndoles vencer a una gran parte de los soldados del Emperador.

Harumi y Kazuru habían decidido bajar del árbol donde se hallaban y enfrentar a los enemigos de forma más directa. Seguían lanzando sus flechas a las extremidades de los soldados para paralizarlos. Luego otros aliados se encargaban de quitarles sus armas y noquearlos.

Las Princesas de la Muerte que había traicionado a Naraku no tenían un trabajo fácil, debido a que era hora de enfrentarse a sus ex-compañeras, aún fieles al malvado Emperador. Éstas últimas—Hayami, Ame, Satsuki, Kasumi y Kotoko—no daban tregua, atacando con todo lo que tenían para acabar con las traidoras.

- No vamos a perdonarlas—dijo Ame.

- ¡Malditas traidoras!—dijo Hayami.

- ¿Olvidaron todo lo que nuestro señor hizo por nosotras?—dijo Kotoko.

- Si, en primer lugar, no hubiese enviado a arrasar las aldeas donde vivíamos junto con nuestras familias, no estaríamos aquí—se defendió Erina, mientras intentaba noquear a una de sus ex-compañeras.

- Así es—dijo Sakura, a la vez que lanzaba un ataque con sus dagas, que inmovilizó a Satsuki.

De esta forma siguió la pelea entre las Princesas de la Muerte, hasta que luego de mucho esfuerzo, las aliadas lograron vencer. Quedaron agotadas, por lo que decidieron refugiarse para reponer energías.

En esos mismos instantes, Kagome intentaba despertar a Kaya y Yuri, quienes habían sido dejadas inconscientes por la ya fallecida Kikyo. Momentos antes había rezado por el descanso del alma de la difunta ya que, aunque ésta hubiese causado mucho daño, también había sufrido mucho en el pasado.

Cuando logró despertar a sus compañeras, la princesa sonrió con alivio. Entre todas se ayudaron a pararse y emprender el camino por las escaleras. Claramente, "Aome" era quien se encontraba en peores condiciones. Su herida en un costado seguía sangrando y su pie torcido no le hacía muy fácil avanzar. Yuri y Kaya la auxiliaron, colocándose una a cada lado de la joven Higurashi, sirviéndoles de apoyo.

- Gracias—les dijo, a medida que subían por los peldaños. La Perla de Shikon descansaba en el Collar de la Pureza, que Kagome portaba en su cuello.

- No hay de qué...—dijo Kaya.

- Debemos agradecerte a ti por haber acabado con Kikyo...—dijo Yuri – Nos salvaste de esa bruja... –

- ¿Hacia dónde debemos ir? –

- ¿Podrían llevarme hacia el salón principal? Siento que algo está sucediendo allí...—dijo "Asakura".

- Vamos para allá—dijo Yuri, mientras cambiaban su rumbo.

La batalla entre Naraku e Inu Yasha continuaba. Ninguno de los dos retrocedía ante el otro. El príncipe demostraba que el entrenamiento al que se había sometido todos esos años estaba dando frutos, a la vez que el Emperador manifestaba que sus años de experiencia no eran en vano.

- Eres más molesto de lo que pensé...—dijo Naraku.

- No sé si tomar aquello como un halago o un insulto—dijo Inu Yasha con una sonrisa.

- Créeme, de mí no recibirás buenas palabras...—lo atacó con fuerza, intentando darle con su espada en uno de sus puntos vitales, pero el príncipe logró bloquearlo.

- No me vencerás... No lo permitiré—dijo mientras se lanzaba contra su enemigo.

- No quería usar este truco, pero veo que no me dejas otra opción. Ya estoy harto de tu palabrería... –

En la mano en que portaba su katana, comenzó a acumular energía maligna, que luego dirigió contra Inu Yasha. El último intentó defenderse, pero debido a la intensidad del ataque no lo logró, por lo que fue expulsado lejos y chocó contra una de las paredes, quedando en el límite de la consciencia e inconsciencia.

- ¡Ja!—dijo Naraku con satisfacción – Es hora de que acabe contigo...—se acercó con lentitud.

En el mismo momento, Kagome seguía avanzando hacia el salón donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

- _Necesito llegar allí cuanto antes..._—pensó.

Pero, en ese instante, parte del techo cedió y cayó. Yuri y Kaya lograron soltar a la princesa, quien aterrizó en el suelo, aunque al otro lado de los escombros.

- ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Kaya – ¿No te lastimaste aún más? –

- No se preocupen. Yo seguiré mi camino hasta el salón principal—respondió Kagome, mientras se apoyaba en su arco para poder levantarse – Ustedes salgan de este lugar... Es posible que haya más derrumbes... –

- Pero...—dijo Yuri – No podemos abandonarte... –

- Ya les dije: no se preocupen por mí. Estaré bien... Sé cómo cuidarme... –

- Ten mucho cuidado, por favor... –

- ¡Nos veremos fuera de la fortaleza!—de aquella manera se despidió y siguió con su camino. El sitio al que quería llegar no estaba muy lejos – _Collar de la Pureza, dame fuerzas para poder seguir adelante..._ –

En las afueras de la fortaleza, la situación parecía indicar una victoria casi segura para las fuerzas aliadas. Sango y Miroku seguían peleando juntos, ayudándose en caso de que el otro estuviera en peligro. Sesshomaru había logrado vencer al general Furukawa, pero el pelear con otros soldados lo había obligado a abandonar los interiores del castillo. Kohaku se había unido al ex-heredero al trono en su lucha. Rin entregaba su apoyo desde la retaguardia, junto con la Gran Izumi y otras mujeres, dando auxilio a los heridos.

Mientras tanto, Harumi y Kazuru se habían adentrado en la fortaleza. Ayudaban a todos los heridos que podían a la vez que se defendían de quienes arremetían contra ellas.

- Hermana...—dijo Harumi.

- ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó la mayor, Kazuru.

- Siento una opresión muy fuerte en mi pecho... Tengo un mal presentimiento –

- ¿Tú también?—la miró preocupada.

Segundos después, múltiples explosiones se oyeron en los alrededores, provenientes desde dentro del palacio. Muchos escombros comenzaron a caer, poniendo en peligro la vida de quienes estaban en las cercanías.

- Vámonos de aquí—dijo Kazuru mientras tomaba la mano de Harumi y ambas corrían.

- Quedémonos cerca por si alguien nos necesita... –

- Sí, pero a una distancia prudente del castillo. Si algo nos aplasta, ya no podremos prestarle ayuda a nadie. Además, sería una muerte en vano... –

- Tienes razón—asintió y obedeció a su hermana.

Dentro de la fortaleza, y cerca del salón principal, Kagome utilizaba las pocas energías que le quedaban para seguir caminando. Trataba de apurarse lo más posible, pues algo en su interior le decía que debía estar allí, ahora.

Cuando abrió las puertas de la habitación, se encontró con una escena que la llenó de una mezcla de temor y odio: Naraku tenía tomado del cuello a un Inu Yasha inconsciente, que sangraba tanto en su cabeza como en su brazo izquierdo. Los ojos del Emperador demostraban claramente su intención de acabar de una vez por todas con el príncipe.

- ¡Muere, maldito Inu Yasha Taisho!—dijo lleno de rencor, mientras dirigía su espada dispuesto a enterrarla en el corazón del joven.

Kagome no lo pensó dos veces. Reunió toda la energía espiritual que le quedaba, y la que el Collar de la Pureza le proporcionó, en la última flecha que poseía, y tensó el arco.

- ¡¡No te lo permitiré, Naraku!!—exclamó a todo pulmón. El Emperador se giró para observarla.

- ¡Aome! ¡Así que tú eres la traidora! ¡Te mataré al igual que a este sujeto!—miró al desmayado príncipe.

- No soy Aome, soy Kagome. ¡¡Kagome Higurashi!!—lanzó la flecha purificadora, la que dio en el estómago de su enemigo causándole un inmenso dolor, tanto por el hecho de enterrarse dentro de él como por la energía pura que emanaba de ella. La sangre comenzó a manchar su atuendo real.

La princesa tuvo que afirmarse en su arco para no caer de rodillas; su respiración era muy entrecortada, debido a que el aire había abandonado casi completamente su cuerpo. Naraku retrocedió unos pasos, pero no se desplomó en el suelo. Lleno de cólera, empezó a concentrar energía maligna en su mano derecha.

- Si me tengo que ir a la tumba, ¡¡Te llevaré conmigo, maldita traidora!! –

Lanzó su amenazante ataque contra la princesa, quién no pudo hacer nada para defenderse. Aquel poder la golpeó en el abdomen, reabriendo su herida en el costado. Agonizante, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

En los segundos anteriores, Inu Yasha poco a poco había ido recuperando su estado de consciencia. Sin que Naraku se percatase, se fue levantando poco a poco. El joven no había notado que su novia estaba en el salón, ya que su atención se concentraba en terminar con el origen del mal que azotaba al país.

Cuando el Emperador se sostuvo en su espada para no caer debido al ataque recién lanzado contra Kagome, Inu Yasha aprovechó el momento para contraatacarlo.

- ¡¡Prepárate para tu fin, Naraku!!—Tetsusaiga brilló con un resplandor plateado, que demostraba que el arma estaba a su máximo potencial. La apariencia de Inu Yasha cambió por unos segundos, reemplazando el color de sus ojos café por dorado, y su cabello negro por plateado.

El Emperador intentó defenderse, mas no lo logró. La espada del joven príncipe se enterró de lleno en su corazón, debilitando al hombre por completo, quién se desplomó en el piso.

- Aunque hayas acabado conmigo... Me llevaré lo más preciado para ti... al infierno conmigo...—sonrió con satisfacción, a la vez que daba su último respiro y fallecía.

Inu Yasha—quién volvió a su apariencia normal, y tenía un sentimiento de satisfacción por haber vencido a su mayor enemigo—no entendió lo que el ex-Emperador quiso decir, hasta que se dio media vuelta y vio a Kagome en el suelo, muy pálida. Le costaba mucho respirar y se podía apreciar que la vida la abandonaba a cada segundo que pasaba. En ese momento entendió que la flecha enterrada en el ahora inerte cuerpo de Naraku, había sido lanzada por la princesa.

Desesperado, se acercó a su novia, la tomó entre sus brazos e intentó hacerla reaccionar.

- ¡Kagome! ¡Despierta, por favor!—a medida que intentaba hablarle, se dirigía rumbo a la salida de la fortaleza, la cual seguía derrumbándose poco a poco.

Ya casi no quedaban soldados del ex-Emperador sin derrotar. Unos cuantos hombres intentaron emboscar al príncipe, al verlo indefenso cargando a la joven. Pero no lo lograron. Sango, Sesshomaru y Miroku los defendieron, acabando con las amenazas.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Kagome?—preguntó Sango, palideciendo de preocupación.

- La encontré en el suelo, inconsciente y malherida...—le respondió el príncipe con temblor en su voz. Se podía percibir la perturbación que sentía, por el temor a perder a la joven nuevamente.

- Llevémosla con las sacerdotisas—dijo Sesshomaru – Ellas podrán curar sus heridas –

Con agilidad se dirigieron hacia la retaguardia. Kohaku se les unió en el camino, espantando a la poca resistencia que quedaba.

De la nada, pudieron observar como una esfera blanca y etérea salía del cuerpo de la moribunda princesa, y se movía en dirección al cielo. Aquello les pareció extraño, pero no se detuvieron. El fenómeno se repitió unas cuantas veces, hasta que alcanzaron su destino. Allí recostaron a Kagome, donde Rin vendó las heridas más graves.

- ¡Kagome-san!—exclamó Harumi, preocupada, mientras corría hacia ella.

- ¿Qué le sucedió?—preguntó Kazuru, tomando el pulso de la princesa. El heredero al trono se lo explicó.

- Tiene mucha energía oscura dentro de ella... Y, como agotó sus poderes espirituales durante el transcurso de la batalla, no es capaz de defenderse del poder malvado...— declaró la menor de las Tsukishirô – Esto debe haber sido provocado por un ataque del Emperador Naraku, o alguien con poderes similares... –

- Además, esa misma energía negativa está expulsando las almas de su cuerpo... Deben haberlas visto: son esferas de color blanco, algo traslúcidas...—explicó la mayor.

- Sí, las vimos...—respondió Sango – Unas seis o siete salieron de su cuerpo en el trayecto hacia aquí... –

- Eso es malo... Muy pronto se quedará sin almas, lo que la llevará a su muerte... –

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer para evitarlo?—preguntó Inu Yasha, desesperado.

- Intentaremos expulsar la energía maligna dentro de ella. De esta manera, las almas deberían dejar de escapar de su cuerpo—observó a su hermana menor, la cual asintió.

Ambas sacerdotisas colocaron sus manos a la altura del corazón de Kagome. Concentraron su energía espiritual por el transcurso de un minuto, y luego la transfirieron hacia la princesa.

Los presentes pudieron observar cómo un aura oscura abandonaba el cuerpo de la joven Higurashi. El Collar de la Pureza y la Perla de Shikon reaccionaron ante esto y desprendieron un pequeño resplandor plateado.

Luego de proseguir con el proceso por un par de minutos, Kagome, poco a poco, abrió sus ojos con dificultad. Quienes estaban a su alrededor soltaron un suspiro de alivio y sonrieron.

- ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó su novio, quien se arrodilló a su lado y colocó la cabeza de la chica en su regazo.

- Inu... Yasha...—dijo con un hilo de voz – Que bueno... que estás... a salvo...—su rostro mostró una pequeña sonrisa, para luego respirar profundo. Podía apreciarse que tenía dificultades para respirar.

- Iré a traer a la Gran Izumi—dijo Harumi y se retiró.

- ¿Y Naraku? –

- Ya no existe en este mundo...—le explicó el príncipe – Ya no será una molestia nunca más... –

- Me alegra... Escuchar eso...—cerró sus ojos un momento y luego los abrió – Disculpa por no... por no poder... cumplir... mi promesa... –

- ¿A qué te refieres?—le preguntó, pero luego lo recordó. Aquello había ocurrido hace un mes.

*** **Flashback (del Capítulo 38)** ***

_- Entonces quiero que hagamos una promesa—ahora era él __(Inu Yasha) quién la observaba decidido._

_- ¿De qué se trata?—preguntó __(Kagome) con la curiosidad de una niña._

_- Hay algo que tengo para darte... –_

_- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?—preguntó ansiosa por saber._

_- Es un secreto...—sonrió – Pero lo sabrás una vez que todo acabe...—dijo, refiriéndose a la batalla con Naraku – Siempre que me prometas que, pase lo que pase, regresarás a salvo a mi lado... ¿Lo prometes? –_

_- Sí, lo prometo—sonrió._

*** **Fin del Flashback *****

- No me queda... mucho tiempo... –

- No digas eso—intervino su hermana, Sango – Kazuru y Harumi expulsaron la energía maligna que residía en tu cuerpo... –

- Pero Kikyo... lanzó una maldición contra mí... antes de morir... y eso no me permitirá... recuperarme...—hizo una pausa para recobrar la respiración – Lo que ella pronosticó... se está cumpliendo...—su piel palideció aún más y su cuerpo cada vez se ponía más helado. Inu Yasha, al notar esto, la abrazó para darle calor.

- No te dejaré morir. No te perderé una vez más...—dijo el chico.

- Mi querido Inu... Aunque ya no... no esté en este mundo... Siempre te amaré y protegeré... A tu alrededor hay... mucha gente que te quiere y apoya... No estarás solo...—con esfuerzo puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del príncipe, tratando de confortarlo. Él la cubrió con la suya, tratando de entibiarla.

- No sigas hablando... Debes descansar...—dijo casi como una súplica.

- Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kohaku... Gracias por todo... Con ustedes fui muy feliz... y aprendí muchas cosas—los miró con gratitud – Fueron una gran compañía... –

Sango y Rin, quienes eran conocidas por su fortaleza, rompieron a llorar debido a que sentían que la posibilidad de salvar a la joven escapaba de sus manos. Los hombres—Kohaku, Sesshomaru, Miroku—se sentían impotentes al no poder hacer nada por su hermana y compañera.

Los pétalos de los cerezos, que acababan de florecer, danzaban en el aire. En los alrededores podía apreciarse que la lucha había acabado. Los últimos soldados de Naraku habían sido reducidos y apresados. Los hombres de los aliados descansaban en el suelo, exhaustos, ajenos a la triste escena que en esos momentos se gestaba a una corta distancia.

- También les agradezco a ti, Kazuru, a Harumi y a la Gran Izumi... Sin su ayuda y enseñanzas no podría... haber obtenido... la Perla de Shikon...—acarició el objeto con la mano que le quedaba libre – Con esta joya... serás el legítimo Emperador de Japón... Inu Yasha...—se la entregó – Te la mereces—sonrió. Se podía percibir que el futuro Emperador hacía grandes esfuerzos por retener sus lágrimas.

- No te vayas... No sé que haré sin ti...—le susurró al oído.

- Eres muy fuerte... Podrás gobernar a este país... de forma justa... Todos sus habitantes... te respetarán...—cerró sus ojos – Y serás reconocido... en la historia de Japón... como un gran Emperador... él que le devolvió la paz y esperanza a su pueblo...—otra de sus almas abandonó su cuerpo y ascendió al cielo.

La joven comenzó a recordar muchos de los momentos importantes de su vida: los días en que jugaba alegremente con sus hermanos Kohaku, Souta y Sango mientras sus padres los observaban, cuando entrenaba por primera vez en el templo de la Gran Izumi, el momento en que se encontró con un pequeño Inu Yasha, cuando purificaba la Perla de Shikon e Izayoi—madre de su prometido—la observaba atentamente, el día del Golpe de Estado, cuando Sango la había salvado y llevado al palacio, los arduos días de entrenamiento, su reencuentro con Inu Yasha—esta vez como su enemigo—, sus aventuras en el viaje hacia el castillo Higurashi, cuando recobró su memoria—perdida por más de 5 años—, entre otros sucesos. Luego de ello, volvió a abrir los ojos.

_- __¿Por qué Harumi y la Gran Izumi tardan tanto?—_pensó Kazuru, preocupada. Estaba casi segura de que la sabia mujer sabría que hacer para evitar aquel desenlace fatal que se aproximaba rápidamente.

- Creo que... es hora de partir...—sentenció la princesa. Percibía como su cuerpo casi no respondía: aunque lo intentaba, ya no podía mover ni sus piernas ni sus brazos. Sentía como si un gran peso la aplastara – Dejo la finalización de nuestra misión, en sus manos... Inu, acércate un poco...—el príncipe la obedeció. Con esfuerzo, Kagome depositó un suave beso en los labios de su novio – Te amo...—sonrió y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lenta y completamente. La mano que Inu Yasha sujetaba con suavidad se deslizó de entre las suyas y aterrizó en el suelo.

- No, no, no...— negaba Inu Yasha, mientras las lágrimas se abrían paso por su varonil rostro – Esto no puede ser cierto... No puede serlo...—intentaba autoconvencerse de que la jovencita sólo dormía.

Tampoco los otros podían contener la tristeza que invadía sus corazones. Su querida hermana, compañera y amiga se había ido. Tal como había declarado con anterioridad, sacrificó su vida para alcanzar la paz de Japón.

- Abre los ojos, por favor... No me dejes, no lo hagas... Kagome... ¡¡Kagomeeeeeeee!! –

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Este capítulo lo finalizé antes de lo que esperaba. Gracias a Dios, la inspiración me acompañó en la realización de este escrito, el cual me dejó bastante satisfecha... Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado el desarrollo de los distintos eventos que sucedieron.

No se preocupen, este no es el fin de la historia. Aún queda un capítulo más. Y el destino de Kagome puede no estar del todo decidido... La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no? Así que tengan fe en que las cosas pueden mejorar, aunque sea un poco :)

Espero que me digan apoyando hasta el final, que ya está muy cercano! El capítulo 41 será el último, pero puede que escriba un pequeño epílogo después de aquel escrito. Veré lo que puedo hacer XDD

Me alegraría mucho que me dejaran sus comentarios para saber qué opinan acerca del climax de esta historia que ha estado en mi mente por casi 4 años. De verdad aprecio mucho los reviews que me escriben, y he intentado responder a aquellas personas que dejaron uno en el capítulo anterior (los que escribieron su dirección de email o están suscritos a Fanfiction). Si quieren que les responda, por favor escriban su email dentro del review o escribanme con su cuenta de usuario de Fanfiction!

Bueno, ahora me retiro. Les deseo lo mejor en los días que separen este capítulo del último! Cuídense mucho!

Nos veremos!

_**Dany-Chan**_


	42. Cap 41: Por el Futuro que nos Espera

_Buenos días – tardes – noches, mis queridos lectores y lectoras._

_Me enorgullece presentar ante ustedes el último capítulo de esta historia, Oportunidad de Vivir, la cual comencé a escribir en el verano del año 2005. Cuatro años después, en el verano del 2009, esta larga travesía llega a su fin._

_Espero que, tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo las aventuras de Inu Yasha y compañía, ustedes también hayan disfrutado la lectura._

_Les doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos por acompañarme y darme su apoyo durante la realización de este fic, tanto a quienes estuvieron conmigo desde el principio como a quienes se unieron posteriormente, incluídos quienes comenzaron a leer cuando ya me faltaba poco para finalizar._

(**Una pequeña nota antes**: Me encantaría poder _**dar respuesta a todos los reviews que recibiré**_ en este capítulo. A quienes tengan una cuenta de usuario aquí y dejen su review con esa modalidad les responderé a través del sistema de Fanfiction. A los que no, les pido que escriban su dirección de email junto con su comentario. No se preocupen, no le daré ningún uso malicioso a su dirección de correo electrónico xD Mi intención es agradecerles por haber leído esta historia hasta el final y darse el tiempo de comentarla, además de responder cualquier duda que tengan n.n)

_Sin querer interrumpirlos más, doy paso al último capítulo. Espero que sea un final satisfactorio para todos ustedes! Allá va!_

**

* * *

**

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Capítulo Final (41): ****Por el Futuro que nos Espera**

El grito desolado de Inu Yasha resonó varios metros a la redonda, atrayendo la atención de muchos de los soldados que se encontraban en los alrededores, incluyendo a Souta y su padre—Tetsu Higurashi—, a quienes los recorrió un escalofrío, acompañado de un mal presentimiento. Sin pensarlo, corrieron hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el lamento del príncipe.

El "espectáculo" con el que se encontraron era desolador. Inu Yasha estaba arrodillado junto a la princesa, tomando una de sus manos con fuerza. El flequillo ocultaba el rostro de apuesto joven. Sango sollozaba desconsoladamente en el hombro de Miroku, quien la abrazaba y mantenía su vista perdida en el horizonte. Algo similar sucedía con Sesshomaru y Rin. Kazuru sólo podía limitarse a observarlos, conteniendo la pena que la acongojaba.

Kohaku observó a sus recién llegados familiares con una sonrisa melancólica—la cual indicaba que se alegraba de reencontrarse con ellos después de tantos años, pero que la situación actual lo entristecía profundamente—, quienes se percataron de la realidad a los pocos segundos de haber llegado. Se negaban a creer tan triste acontecimiento.

A sólo unos pocos metros de allí, Harumi llegaba junto con la Gran Izumi. Ambas se habían tardado más de la cuenta puesto que algo importante las había detenido, lo cual procederían a explicar a quienes estaban en el lugar en ese instante. La mujer mayor llamó la atención de todos.

- Escúchenme, por favor—dijo la sacerdotisa – No todo está perdido...—hizo una pausa para recuperar el aire que había perdido al apresurarse para llegar junto a ellos – Aún hay una esperanza... –

Inu Yasha levantó su rostro, observándola con una mezcla de tristeza y esperanza, al mismo tiempo que sostenía a su amada entre sus brazos.

- Kagome... Ella no ha fallecido...—los presentes contuvieron la respiración – No aún—declaró mirándolos a los ojos.

- Su excelencia, La Gran Izumi, a percatarse de que no llegaríamos aquí a tiempo, decidió hacer un conjuro—dijo Harumi.

- Así es. La función de este hechizo es no permitir que más almas escapen del cuerpo de la princesa... Y su efecto posterior fue inducirla a entrar en un estado de coma, debido a la poca cantidad de almas que permanecen en su interior...—explicó Izumi – Aunque es necesario aclararles que esto sólo durará un par de horas... –

- Si no hacemos algo antes de que ese lapso de tiempo finalice, Kagome perecerá de forma definitiva e irreversible... –

- ¿Y qué es lo que debemos hacer?—preguntó Sango.

- Un antiguo ritual, que puede realizarse excepcionalmente una vez cada cien años. Pero debo advertirles que conlleva riesgos... –

- ¿Qué clase de peligros?—preguntó Kohaku.

- Primero les explicaré parte del procedimiento. Se necesita de un grupo de personas que se ofrezca para donar parte de su energía vital para la ejecución de este ritual, además de otra agrupación de sacerdotisas dispuestas a utilizar buena parte de sus poderes espirituales. Concentraremos toda esa energía para intentar llamar a las almas que han escapado del cuerpo de la princesa, de modo que vuelvan a entrar en él. Al entregar esa cantidad de poder, quienes participen en el rito quedarán extremadamente cansados y deberán descansar por alrededor de una semana—hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió – Además, y esto es lo más importante, les advierto que este ritual NO asegura que las almas de Kagome efectivamente regresen... Si nos tardamos demasiado, puede que su esencia ya se haya dirigido al descanso eterno, por lo que deberemos liberar lo que queda de ella en nuestro mundo, para que alcance el reino celestial de forma íntegra. Otro riesgo presente es que sólo parte de sus almas regresen con nosotros: la consecuencia de esto será que el cuerpo de Kagome podrá moverse, pero la joven jamás podrá recuperar su conciencia. Sería como una muñeca viviente... –

- Y en ese caso, ¿Qué podremos hacer?—preguntó Tetsu, el padre de la chica, tratando de mantener la calma.

- No nos quedará otra opción que dejar partir definitivamente su esencia... O estaremos arriesgando que Kagome jamás pueda descansar en paz... y deambule entre ambos mundos eternamente... –

- Yo me ofrezco para entregar toda la energía que sea necesaria—dijo Inu Yasha decidido.

- También yo—respondió su único familiar, Sesshomaru.

- Cuenten comigo—dijo Sango.

- Y conmigo—la respaldó Rin.

- Con nosotros también—dijeron Kohaku, Souta y Tetsu.

- No se olviden de nosotras—dijeron Kazuru y Harumi.

- Me alegra oír eso—dijo la Gran Izumi – Ahora es preciso que nos traslademos al templo más cercano. Necesitamos un lugar sagrado donde llevar a cabo el ritual –

El grupo asintió. Buscaron un carruaje tirado por caballos, donde recostaron a la princesa con extremo cuidado. Inu Yasha no soltaba su mano, aún cuando se movilizaban, mientras Rin, Kazuru, Harumi y la Gran Izumi estaban a su lado.

Kohaku y Sango guiaron y lideraron al grupo, puesto que ellos sabían donde se ubicaba el sitio que buscaban—ya habían ido a un santuario unas semanas atrás—. El resto los seguía montados a caballo o sentados en otra carreta, además de otros voluntarios quienes se ofrecieron a participar en el ritual.

Alrededor de unos 50 minutos después, llegaron al recinto sagrado. Les explicaron a monjes y sacerdotisas que habitaban el lugar su delicada situación y lo que planeaban hacer. Al principio se mostraron reticentes a dar su aprobación, pero después de que la Gran Izumi les diera buenos argumentos y usara su poder de persuasión, los moradores del templo accedieron a cederles el sitio para realizar el ritual.

Los guiaron por los corredores del templo, en dirección al salón principal donde se daban las condiciones adecuadas para el rito. Inu Yasha cargó a Kagome hacia un cuarto lateral, donde Sango y Rin prepararon a la princesa, limpiando sus heridas y vistiéndola con un kimono blanco con finos bordados, sin retirar el Collar de la Pureza de su cuello. Éste serviría como canalizador de energía, tanto vital como espiritual.

* * * * * * * * * *

Caminaba por un lugar que no conocía—el cual parecía una especie de montaña, tan alta que se perdía entre las nubes—, hasta que se encontró con una gran fila conformada por gente vestida de blanco. La mayoría parecía tener una mirada vacía, como si no tuviesen un propósito claro para seguir existiendo, o lo estuviesen perdiendo poco a poco. Aquellas personas eran muy distintas entre sí: había desde niños hasta ancianos, hombres y mujeres, de diversas razas y nacionalidades.

El cielo se hallaba cubierto de nubes, aunque de vez en cuando algunos rayos de luz lograban atravesar la gruesa capa de nubosidad y darle luminosidad al lugar.

Con confusión en sus pensamientos, se dirigió hacia aquella fila y se formó allí. Segundos después descubrió que, una vez ahí, una misteriosa fuerza le impedía salir. Intentó escapar, mas no pudo.

No se percató cuánto tiempo pasó—segundos, minutos, horas, quizás días—, pero de repente se halló a poca distancia de un par de puertas gigantes, una con adornos de oro y la otra de plata. Ambas eran muy imponentes, e irradiaban un aura extraña—una era tranquilizadora, la otra muy perturbadora—.

- ¿Dónde estamos?—se atrevió a preguntar a una mujer algo mayor que estaba parada detrás.

- ¿No lo sabes? Estamos esperando a ser juzgados...—le respondió.

- ¿Juzgados? Disculpe, pero no entiendo... –

- Todos los que estamos aquí, hemos dejado el mundo terrenal, jovencita—la menor volvió a observarla con confusión reflejada en sus ojos. La señora intentó aclarar lo dicho – Eso es equivalente a decir que hemos muerto... –

* * * * * * * * * *

Quienes realizarían el ritual se preparaban. Todos se vistieron con ropas adecuadas para la ocasión: túnicas ceremoniales, que les fueron cedidas por los monjes y sacerdotisas del templo, varios de los cuales también se ofrecieron para ayudar. Aquello alegró a la Gran Izumi.

- No saben cuánto se los agradezco... Entre más seamos, menor será el riesgo que cada uno de nosotros correrá...—les dijo la mujer.

- No se preocupe. Sabemos que es por una buena causa... Aquella joven es una heroína para Japón... sin la ayuda de ella, aquel Emperador no hubiese caído, y no habría una nueva esperanza para el pueblo nipón—dijo el sacerdote mayor.

- Ya hemos terminado de preparar a Kagome, excelencia—dijo Sango a Izumi.

- Ya veo. Llévenla al salón principal... –

- Enseguida—fue su respuesta y se marchó.

- Ayúdeme a reunir a quienes participarán en la ceremonia, por favor—le pidió al sacerdote.

- Claro. No hay problema. Nos veremos ahí en diez minutos... –

- Gracias. Con su permiso...—hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó.

La Gran Izumi, en su camino hacia el salón del ritual, se encontró con Inu Yasha. Éste estaba sentado en el piso de madera del templo, con la mirada perdida en una pequeña laguna que estaba a unos metros de distancia.

- Con que aquí estabas, joven Inu Yasha...—le dijo la mujer, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del chico.

- Gran Izumi...—murmuró como respuesta, mientras se volteaba para verla. Se notaba el cansancio en su rostro, tanto físico como emocional.

- Creo que sería mejor que descansaras... Este ritual será demasiado desgastante para ti...—le sugirió.

- No lo haré. Así como Kagome utilizó lo que le quedaba de energía para salvarme, lo mismo haré yo... No permitiré que su vida acabe así como así... –

- Lo decidido que te muestras me parece admirable... Cualquier persona estaría completamente devastada por lo sucedido. Pero me has demostrado, nuevamente, porque eres uno de los elegidos... –

- Gracias... Me di cuenta de que estar deprimido no solucionaría nada... Siempre que haya una posibilidad, debo aferrarme a ella... Daré todo de mí para que esto funcione –

- Muy bien dicho—dijo Sesshomaru, acercándose a los dos – Esa es la actitud que un futuro Emperador debe tener y preservar durante su reinado... –

- Tiene mucha razón, joven Sesshomaru—dijo Izumi – Bueno, es hora de que vayamos al salón principal. Los demás nos esperan –

- Es verdad. Vamos—dijo el menor de los Taisho, mientras se levantaba y caminaba junto a ellos.

* * * * * * * * *

Volvió a mirar el sendero—repleto de gente—que envolvía a la alta colina, aunque esta vez desde otra perspectiva (ya que ella se encontraba en la cima), hasta que se perdió de vista bajo las nubes. Mientras lo hacía, intentó recordar el porqué y cómo había llegado allí. Su pasado se hacía cada vez más difuso y confuso.

- Todo lo que puedo recordar... Es que estaba en una importante batalla, y que tenía todos mis esfuerzos enfocados en salvar a alguien muy significativo para mí... A la vez que derrotar a un ser despreciable...—dijo en voz baja, hablando más para sí que para quienes la rodeaban.

- Yo recuerdo que estaba reparando un puente en mi aldea—dijo un hombre ubicado delante de ella.

- Y yo estaba subiendo una montaña, en búsqueda de uno de mis familiares perdidos—dijo la mujer con la que antes había hablado - Por cierto... ¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda sus nombres...? Creo que el mío empezaba con "Kana"... –

- Sé que el mío comenzaba con la sílaba "ke", pero nada más...—dijo el hombre – También recuerdo que tenía una esposa, dos hijos y un nieto... Pero no puedo recordar sus rostros... –

Un sentimiento de melancolía invadió a la joven, a la vez que una canción muy lejana comenzó a resonar en su cabeza. Decidió exteriorizarla.

(Esta canción se llama "_Diamond Crevasse_" y es el primer ending de la serie "Macross Frontier". En mi _profile_ podrán encontrar un link para descargarla. Es una canción muy bonita (en mi opinión), y creí que era adecuada para la situación...)

Kami-sama ni koi o shiteta koro wa / Cuando aún estaba enamorada de Dios  
Konna wakare ga kuru to wa omottenakatta yo / No pensé que una despedida así vendría  
mou nidoto furerarenai nara, semete saigo ni, / Si pudiera volver a tocarte,

-

mou ichido dakishimete hoshikatta yo / Entonces me gustaría que me abrazaras, al menos, una última vez

-

It's long long good-bye... / Es un adiós muy, muy duradero

-

Sayonara sayonara nando datte / Adiós, adiós, una y otra vez  
Jibun ni mujou ni iikikasete / Me digo a mí misma lo mejor que puedo  
Te o furu no wa yasashisa da yo ne? / Que decir adiós con la mano es una muestra de amabilidad, ¿verdad?  
Ima tsuyosa ga hoshii / Ahora, quiero fuerza

-

Anata ni deai STAR kagayaite atashi ga umarete / Te encontré, una estrella brilló y yo nací  
Aisureba koso ai areba koso / Porque amaba, porque existía  
kibou no nai, kiseki o matte, dou naru no? / Esperando por un desesperado milagro, ¿qué será de mí?

namida ni nijimu, hoshi no matataki wa gone… / El centelleo de los planetas, teñido por lágrimas, se ha ido...

-

wasurenai yo, anata no nukumori mo, / No olvidaré tu calidez,

sono yasashisa mo, subete tsutsunde kureta ryote mo / Tu gentileza, y tus manos que lo rodeaban todo

-

It's long long good-bye… / Es un adios muy, muy duradero

-

sayonara, sayonara, itoshii hito / Adiós, adiós, mi amado

anata ga, ita kara, aruite koreta / Si estuvieras conmigo, podría haber sido capaz de caminar hasta aquí

hitori nanka ja nakatta yo ne? / No estaba sola, ¿verdad?

ima, kotaeba hoshii / Ahora, quiero la respuesta

-

moeru youna ryuu, tsukamaete, hi o tomoshite / Captura los cometas que parecen estar quemándose y prende el fuego

aishite itai, aisarete tai / Quiero amar, quiero ser amada

hieta karada hitotsu de, sekai wa, dou naru no? / Por un helado cuerpo, ¿En qué se convertirá el mundo?

hari tsuzuketeta, kyosei ga toketeku long for… / La fuerza que mantenía está disolviéndose, anhelo...

-

doushite na no? namida afurete, tomerarenai / ¿Qué pása? Mis lágrimas se desbordan, y no pueden detenerse

-

anata ni deai, STAR kagayaite, atashi ga umarete / Te encontré, una estrella brilló y yo nací

aisureba koso, ai areba koso / Porque amaba, porque existía

kibou no nai, kiseki o matte, dou naru no? / Esperando por un desesperado milagro, ¿qué será de mí?

namida ni nijimu, hoshi no matataki wa gone… / El centelleo de los planetas teñido por lágrimas se ha ido...

-

moji umarekawatte, mata meguriaru nara / Si renazco, y nos cruzamos nuevamente

sono toki o kitto, atashi o mitsuke dashite / Seguramente, me encontrarás entonces

mou nidoto hanasenai de, tsukamaetete / No me dejes ir nuevamente, aférrate a mí

hitori janai ito, sasayaite hoshii, planet… / Quiero que me susurres "No estás sola", planeta...

(Nota de la Autora: Intenté hacer que la canción se mostrara por párrafos, pero la herramienta de edición de texto de Fanfiction no me lo permitió ;o; No es mi culpa! Por eso usé los guiones para darle la separación necesaria -.-)

Muchas de las personas que estaban paradas allí se voltearon al escuchar aquella canción. Sentían que les devolvía parte de los sentimientos y recuerdos que estaban entumecidos en su interior. Incluso los ángeles quedaron cautivados por ella.

- Que linda canción...—murmuraban algunos.

- Me trae recuerdos...—decían otros.

- Tienes una muy bonita voz, jovencita—le dijo la mujer.

- Gracias—contestó con una sonrisa, a la vez que con sus manos secaba algunas de las lágrimas que se habían deslizado por sus mejillas mientras cantaba.

Nuevamente avanzaron, hasta que llegaron frente a las dos puertas anteriormente mencionadas. Frente a éstas se encontraba un escritorio, con un gran libro colocado sobre él. Un ser alado sostenía una pluma y revisaba aquel texto cada vez que un nuevo difunto llegaba al lugar. Otros cuatro ángeles lo acompañaban, un par de ellos custodiaba la entrada de plata, y otros dos la de oro.

- Señor Kenichi Hamazaki, dé un paso adelante—llamó el ángel del escritorio al hombre que estaba hablando con ellas. Él lo obedeció – Veamos...—revisó el libro – Puedes acceder a la puerta de oro—le indicó. Un ángel lo escoltó hacia aquel portal y el otro le abrió la puerta, por la cual ingresó. Desapareció de la vista de las dos mujeres – Señorita Kagome Higurashi, dé un paso al frente... –

Kagome obedeció lo que el ángel le dijo, caminando hacia él. Cuando hubo llegado, un nuevo recuerdo se hizo presente en su mente y se percató de que los seres celestiales que custodiaban el portal de oro eran Araziel y Uriel, los mismos que la habían acompañado cuando había hecho el Sagrado Juramento ante las entidades supremas del Cielo.

- Araziel, Uriel...—murmuró la joven. Ambos se acercaron a ella.

- Higurashi Kagome... No esperaba verte en este lugar...—dijo el ángel con apariencia femenina, Araziel.

- ...Al menos no tan pronto—completó Uriel, el ser con figura masculina.

- ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó.

- No lo recuerdo muy bien... Mi memoria no parece funcionar adecuadamente—contestó la joven.

- Permítenos ver...—dijo Uriel, a lo que ambos seres colocaron una mano sobre la cabeza de Kagome.

- Ya veo... Así que fue Naraku Yamino el causante de todo esto...—dijo Araziel.

Como si se tratase de una invocación, una vez que aquel nombre fue mencionado, comenzó a escucharse un sonido de cadenas que eran arrastradas por el suelo. Kagome, Araziel y Uriel observaron en aquella dirección, para darse cuenta de que un par de ángeles custodiaba el avanzar de un hombre de largos y oscuros cabellos, ojos color carmesí y pálida piel. Su mirada mostraba un intenso rencor, sobre todo cuando se cruzó con la de la princesa.

- Tú...—dijo el ex-emperador, avanzando hacia ella – Por tu culpa, estoy aquí...—acercó una de sus manos hacia ella, con la clara intención de atacarla, pero Araziel y Uriel se interpusieron entre ellos.

- Naraku Yamino—dijo Uriel – Haz sido condenado a permanecer en el infierno por la eternidad. Tus crímenes terrenales no podrán ser expiados de forma alguna... Aún menos el haber atentado contra la vida de los dos seres humanos bendecidos por la luz celestial de los Dioses—declaró, refiriéndose a Inu Yasha y Kagome.

En ese momento, más recuerdos vinieron a la mente de la princesa Higurashi.

- "_Han sido bendecidos por nuestra luz celestial. Ésta les dará tanto la fuerza necesaria para combatir a cualquier enemigo como nuestra protección ante la adversidad. Sólo no deben perder la fe en nosotros, los Dioses, ni tampoco traicionar los ideales que los llevaron a haber venido tan lejos, donde ningún alma ha sido capaz de llegar en vida...__"_—pensó la joven, recordando lo que los Dioses le habían dicho durante el Sagrado Juramento – _Debo tener fe en los designios de los Dioses..._ –

- No importa... Puesto que logré hacer el mayor de los daños a mí más grande enemigo... Ese príncipe de segunda...—dijo Naraku, con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Nunca podrá volver a ser completamente feliz... –

Sin saber por qué, la princesa sintió como su pecho se oprimía al escuchar lo dicho por el hombre. Aquella sensación fue tan fuerte que provoco que sus piernas perdieran fuerza y cayera de rodillas en el suelo.

- Ella no recuerda lo sucedido—dijo Uriel – Le pido que no le traiga reminiscencias innecesarias... –

- ¡Ja! Como si fuera a obedecer las órdenes de un ángel... Veo que no me conoces bien, ser celestial... Le diré a esta "jovencita" unas cuantas verdades...—se acercó a ella lo máximo que las cadenas le permitieron – Gracias a mí estás aquí, en el purgatorio. Yo fui quien provocó tu muerte, "Aome"... –

* * * * * * * * *

Ya todos estaban situados en las posiciones que la Gran Izumi les había designado. Todo lo necesario para el ritual había sido preparado rápida pero cuidadosamente, sin descuidar ningún aspecto. Los integrantes del grupo—alrededor de veinte personas—estaban sentados en un círculo que rodeaba una plataforma de madera, rodeada por velas, inciensos y manuscritos con oraciones antiguas. En aquella tarima estaba ubicado el cuerpo de Kagome, con sus manos recogidas sobre su abdomen.

La habitación tenía un orificio en su techo—el cual tenía la forma de una estrella de cinco puntas—, el que permitía a la luz entrar al lugar. Este estaba ubicado justamente sobre la plataforma donde reposaba la princesa.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas por elegantes tapices, los cuales mostraban infinidad de escenas paradisíacas y divinas. También había unas cuantas estatuas que representaban a los Dioses.

La Gran Izumi se levantó, ya que sería ella quién guiaría al resto en el transcurso del rito. Aclaró su garganta y comenzó a oficiar la ceremonia.

- Estimados presentes: nos hallamos aquí reunidos para llevar a cabo un importante ritual, el cual tiene como objetivo devolverle su esencia a Kagome Higurashi, quien valientemente combatió durante la batalla contra los súbditos de Naraku Yamino y con él mismo en persona—dijo la mujer, solemnemente – Mediante nuestras plegarias y energía, pediremos a los Seres Celestiales que permitan a las almas de la joven volver a su lugar de origen, de modo de devolverle la vida. Por todo lo que hizo para alcanzar la paz del país, su forma de ser, sus valores e ideales, entre otras cualidades, creemos que su aporte es necesario para la creación de un camino en el cual el Emperador y sus súbditos gobiernen sabia y justamente, de tal forma que los ciudadanos puedan aspirar a una vida lo más satisfactoria posible... –

Tomó una especie de báculo sagrado—con pequeñas campanas unidas a él—, y con él en la mano se acercó al lugar donde la princesa "dormía". Lo agitó tres veces sobre el cuerpo de la joven: una sobre su cabeza, otra sobre su abdomen y la última sobre sus piernas.

- Necesito que me ayuden con las plegarias que deben recitarse para el ritual—dijo a quienes estaban a su alrededor – Para ello, a cada uno de ustedes se le entregó un pergamino con los rezos necesarios. Al encabezar el ritual, seré yo quién dirá cada estrofa primero, y cuando halla acabado con la primera, ustedes repetirán lo que he dicho, y así sucesivamente. ¿Ha quedado claro?—preguntó. Todos asintieron – Muy bien. De esta forma, daré inicio al ritual para traer de vuelta a la vida a Kagome Higurashi... –

* * * * * * * * *

Sintió un tremendo dolor a la altura de su cabeza y corazón. Intuía que lo que había dicho aquel hombre debía ser la verdad, debido a la reacción que había provocado en su "cuerpo" (Nota: No es realmente un cuerpo material, sino la representación exterior de las almas de Kagome. Por así decirlo, es la imagen con que la ven los demás—idéntica a su forma en vida—, pero que en realidad está compuesta por sus almas).

- Y fui yo quién arruinó el final de tu infancia e inicio de tu adolescencia...—continuó Naraku – Hice que Kikyo sellase tus recuerdos, y de esta forma te transformaste en una mujer sin idea alguna de su pasado, lo que conllevó a que perdieras a tus hermanos, padres, familia e incluso a tu amado prometido... –

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta!—exclamó Kagome con lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos. Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento, y por ello la sujetaba con fuerza entre sus manos.

- Además, te convertiste en una de mis súbditas. Pero no una cualquiera, sino de las más cercanas y fieles. Incluso te envié a asesinar a tu ex-prometido... –

- No digas más... No más...—las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se sentía sola, muy sola. Cada palabra dicha por el ex-Emperador parecía desgarrar su interior.

- No te dejaré ir sin que pagues tu traición. El precio será aún más caro que el de la muerte... Sufrirás por la eternidad... ¡¡Te llevaré conmigo al infierno!! –

Con fuerza sobrehumana, se deshizo de los ángeles que lo custodiaban y se abalanzó contra la princesa. Con facilidad la levantó y la cargó en sus hombros, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de plata.

- ¡Déjame ir!—exclamaba desesperada, mientras intentaba golpear a Naraku con todas sus fuerzas.

De repente, todo quedó en un completo y sobrecogedor silencio. La joven sintió, dentro de sí, el débil sonido del tintineo de campanillas tres veces seguidas.

* * * * * * * * *

_Extendemos esta plegaria hacia el reino de los cielos,_

_Esperando que sea escuchada por los seres celestiales,_

_Deseando que puedan atender a nuestros anhelos,_

_y concedernos el uso de poderes especiales._

_-_

_Las almas de nuestra compañera le han sido arrebatadas,_

_Y con ello nuestras esperanzas han sido robadas._

_Por ello les pedimos, señores del vasto cielo,_

_Una solución que dé a nuestros espíritus apropiado consuelo._

_-_

_No es nuestra intención extender una propuesta egoísta,_

_Ya que nuestro fin bastante de aquello dista,_

_Esta__ no es sino una plegaria para extender la vida,_

_De una mujer valiente, dedicada y decidida._

_-_

_¡Oh, Collar de la Pureza!, necesitamos de vuestro poder y voluntad._

_Bríndanos tu ayuda para superar este obstáculo._

_Da__nos una muestra de tu verdadera bondad,_

_Para, de esta forma, salir de la oscuridad y dar paso al crepúsculo._

_-_

_¡Oh, Dioses del vasto paraíso!, no olvidéis la bendición_

_que vuestras excelencias entregaron a los elegidos de la nación._

_Aquella que los protegería en el caso que su destino,_

_Pusiera en peligro sus vidas al cumplir el designio divino._

_-_

_Rogamos a ustedes que nos devuelvan una a una cada alma,_

_Para que la situación aquí en la tierra vuelva a la calma. _

_Y, de esta forma, de una vez por todas poder establecer,_

_La nueva nación que, con nuestros esfuerzos, deseamos ver crecer._

_-_

_Apelamos a su bondad y calidez infinita,_

_Aquella que en estos instantes nos invita_

_A realizar este ritual con el propósito de lograr,_

_Devolver una vida y la paz restaurar._

(Nota de la autora: Aquí pasó lo mismo que sucedió con la canción. Las plegarias estaban ordenadas por párrafos, pero al subir al archivo a Fanfiction el formato se perdió. Por ello ocupé los guiones entre medio para diferenciarlos x.x!)

La Gran Izumi elevó sus brazos y su vista en dirección al cielo. Los demás imitaron el movimiento su cabeza, manteniendo sus palmas en posición de plegaria.

A continuación, la sacerdotisa comentó a hacer signos con sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Kagome, tocando ciertos puntos de éste. El resto de los presentes comenzó a repetir lo antes recitado, todos al mismo tiempo.

En ese instante, mientras oraba, Inu Yasha no dejaba de pensar.

- _Por favor, que todo resulte bien... –_

* * * * * * * * *

- ¿Qué significa... esto?—preguntó Naraku, perplejo, mientras observaba a Kagome.

El cuerpo de la princesa comenzó a emitir una fuerte luminosidad, tan potente que cegó tanto a ángeles como personas, incluido el ex-Emperador. Pero no por ello el último la soltó.

_- ¿Qué está pasando conmigo...?_—pensó la joven, a la vez que sentía como si algo—o alguien—, a la distancia, la estuviese llamando. También percibía como su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más ligero y su estado de conciencia la abandonaba.

- No puede ser...—dijo Uriel.

- Creo que sí lo es...—dijo Araziel – En el mundo terrenal se está practicando un ritual... muy poco usual... –

- Una ceremonia para traer de vuelta las almas de un ser amado... –

El rostro de Naraku se contorsionó al escuchar aquello. No podía permitir que aquel rito tuviera éxito, o su venganza no estaría completa.

- Pero el éxito de este ritual depende de la voluntad de los Seres Supremos... Si ellos deciden que es hora de que Kagome Higurashi entre al paraíso, no habrá nada que los humanos puedan hacer para evitarlo...—dijo Araziel.

- Aunque, en parte, también depende de los deseos de vivir que tenga la persona a la que se intenta resucitar...—dijo Uriel.

- No lo permitiré... Antes de que ello pase ¡¡Me llevaré a Kagome conmigo al infierno!! –

Se apresuró para abrir la puerta con adornos en plata. Utilizó todas sus fuerzas para lograrlo y lo hizo. Un viento demasiado cálido—casi sofocante—empezó a circular en el purgatorio. Quienes aún estaban en la fila para ser juzgados comenzaron a inquietarse.

Araziel y Uriel, alarmados, intentaron calmarlos. Debían impedir cualquier clase de desorden, o aquello podría provocar que algunas almas desafortunadas fueran a parar al infierno en vez de ir al cielo—que era donde les correspondía estar gracias a las buenas acciones realizadas por ellos durante sus vidas—.

Los ángeles que antes custodiaban a Naraku, ahora intentaban cerrar las puertas del averno haciendo uso de todos sus poderes celestiales, pero la tarea les estaba resultando bastante difícil. Al parecer había cierta interferencia de las fuerzas malignas residentes en aquel lugar, las cuales querían causar confusión y desorden.

Kagome, aún al borde la de inconsciencia, siguió luchando para que Naraku la soltase. Aprovechando un descuido de él, lo logró. Haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad, logró hacer reaccionar su mente y "cuerpo", moviéndose a un lugar más alejado del peligro que involucraba estar frente a la entrada del infierno.

Inesperadamente, sintió como si una parte de sí fuese expulsada hacia fuera, lo que provocó que cerrara sus ojos. Al abrirlos, se percató de que una pequeña esfera de apariencia etérea flotaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué.... es esto?—preguntó, intentando tocarla, pero ésta escapó hacia el horizonte hasta que se perdió de vista. La princesa extendió su mano, intentando alcanzarla – ¿Dónde va...? –

* * * * * * * * *

En el templo, todos seguían realizando sus plegarias, esperando que éstas fueran oídas. Pasó un buen rato, hasta que el Collar de la Pureza, junto con la Perla de Shikon en su interior, comenzaron a brillar intensamente.

En ese instante, los presentes pudieron apreciar como una esfera de aspecto etéreo descendía a través de la abertura del techo de la habitación. Nadie podía alejar su vista de ella, y cómo ésta se introducía tímidamente en el cuerpo de Kagome. La pálida piel—casi blanca—de la chica recuperó algo de color.

Poco a poco la intensidad de los rezos comenzó a disminuir, lo que hizo a Izumi mostrar preocupación en su rostro.

- Este ritual aún no ha terminado, no hasta que todas las almas de la princesa hayan regresado a su cuerpo—declaró a modo de reproche – No detengan las plegarias –

- ¡Sí señora!—respondió la mayoría, y retomaron las oraciones.

El ritual se extendió por un par de horas más, en las cuales lograron hacer regresar unas seis almas más. Izumi calculó que faltaban una o dos más por recuperar y luego de ello la ceremonia sería un éxito. Gran parte de los presentes estaban agotados—debido a la entrega de su energía vital ó espiritual—, sobretodo quienes habían sido partícipes en la batalla contra Naraku. Tanto Sango como Miroku, además de Inu Yasha y las hermanas Tsukishiro, luchaban por no caer rendidos ante el cansancio. La resistencia de Sesshomaru y Kohaku era mayor, pero aquello no les impedía sufrir la falta de energía. El pensamiento de revivir a Kagome era lo único que los mantenía despiertos.

* * * * * * * * *

Al sitio habían llegado muchos ángeles, todos ellos encargados de restaurar la seguridad del purgatorio. Entre todos intentaban cerrar las puertas del infierno, a la vez que pretendían enviar a Naraku a aquel lugar. Éste último oponía mucha resistencia, ya que se mantenía enfocado en acercarse a Kagome y llevarse lo que quedaba de sus almas al castigo eterno.

- No te me escaparás, princesita...—dijo el hombre, mientras peleaba con los seres celestiales.

- ¡Kagome!—exclamó Araziel, a la vez que detenía a Naraku – ¡Necesito que me contestes algo! –

- ¿Sí?—preguntó la joven.

- ¿Recuerdas a quién estabas intentando proteger al momento de morir? –

- Una imagen borrosa viene a mi mente, pero no puedo recordarlo del todo... –

- Intenta recordarlo... Yo sé que tú puedes...—le dijo, procurando alentarla.

La chica concentró su atención en aquel vago recuerdo que flotaba en lo profundo de su ser. Poco a poco, la imagen comenzó a hacerse más nítida, al mismo tiempo que un nombre resonaba en su mente.

- Inu... Yasha...—susurró. Su cuerpo volvió a emitir una fuerte luminosidad y comenzó a flotar.

* * * * * * * * *

Tanto el cuerpo como la mente del futuro emperador ya no podían soportar la presión que se había ejercido contra éstos durante aquel día. El joven sintió como ya no era capaz de mover ni siquiera uno de sus dedos, y que sus ojos se cerraban de forma irremediable.

- _Perdóname, Kagome—_fue el último pensamiento que pudo articular antes de caer rendido ante el cansancio.

* * * * * * * * *

Había pasado un día desde el fin del ritual. La mayoría de sus participantes descansaba para reponer las energías perdidas durante la ceremonia. Pero tres de ellos vigilaban el sueño de una cuarta persona.

- Espero que no tome muy mal esta noticia...—escuchó una voz a lo lejos. Quería abrir sus ojos, pero no podía. Parecía como si sus párpados estuviesen pegados el uno con el otro.

- Intentamos hacer todo lo posible... pero fue inútil...—dijo otra voz, la cual parecía haberse quebrado luego de decir la última frase.

- ¿No hay nada más que podamos hacer?—preguntó una tercera voz, esta vez perteneciente a un hombre.

- No nos queda más que... rendirnos—contestó la primera persona – Ya de por sí éste ritual era bastante riesgoso... Nada podía asegurarnos el éxito... –

_- ¿Rendirnos?_—se preguntó quién no podía abrir sus ojos.

- Hay muchos factores que podían jugarnos en contra, y de hecho lo hicieron... Ello provocó el fracaso de la ceremonia...—dijo la segunda persona. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

- ¿Deberíamos despertarlo?—preguntó el tercero.

- Dejémoslo descansar... –

_- ¡No! ¡Quiero despertar y saber qué está pasando!—_pensó.

- Necesita recuperar sus energías antes de poder escuchar la verdad acerca de los hechos... –

El joven luchaba para poder despertar y enterarse de lo que hablaba aquella gente. Sus palabras lo inquietaban.

- Será mejor que nos retiremos, entonces...—los tres procedieron a hacer abandono de la habitación.

- ¡No!—exclamó, logrando abrir sus ojos – No se vayan. Díganme qué es lo que pasó—sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas y que en cualquier momento volvería a desmayarse, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantener su compostura.

- Inu Yasha...—dijo su hermano, Sesshomaru.

- Explíquenmelo, por favor... –

- Es que...—murmuró Harumi, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Apartó su mirada del chico.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Hablen de una vez!—la desesperación se expandía por su interior, al igual que la ansiedad. Esos sentimientos le impedían pensar con claridad.

- Lo que tenemos que informarte no es fácil de relatar—dijo la Gran Izumi, observándolo fijamente – No logramos realizar el ritual con éxito... Kagome, ella...—le contó el resto.

Al escuchar esto, sintió como el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies. Experimentó la sensación de que caía y caía, y de que su pecho explotaría, mientras miles de agujas se enterraban en su cuerpo.

- No puede ser...—murmuró. En instantes, se levantó y corrió en dirección incierta.

* * * * * * * * *

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde la batalla final en contra de Naraku. La primavera había dado paso al verano, el cual ya estaba acabando. Las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a perder su usual coloración verde, indicando que pronto llegaría el otoño.

Durante aquel medio año habían sucedido varios acontecimientos. Uno de ellos fue el comienzo de la reconstrucción del Palacio Imperial, el cual había sido casi completamente destruido debido a algunas explosiones y las llamas provocadas por éstas. Otro había sido la reubicación, temporalmente, de los dirigentes de la nación en un castillo ubicado en las cercanías de la Ciudad Imperial, a las orillas del mar. Éste había sido cedido por un terrateniente simpatizante con el movimiento revolucionario, hasta que el Palacio Taisho estuviese terminado.

Los comandantes de la rebelión—principalmente las familias Higurashi y Taisho—, junto con la ayuda de diversos nobles y terratenientes, estaban trabajando en la reorganización del país, a modo de restaurar los antiguos sistemas y leyes del periodo de reinado de Inu Taisho, e innovar en algunos que necesitaban mejoras para adecuarse a los nuevos tiempos.

La población había recibido con alegría la caída de Naraku Yamino. Aquello se podía apreciar en el ambiente que envolvía tanto a la Ciudad Imperial como a las distintas aldeas y pequeñas ciudades niponas. Sus habitantes hacían lo posible por ayudar a los distintos delegados—los cuales se habían enviado a diversos poblados desde el gobierno central—a implementar las reformas, recibiéndolos con entusiasmo.

A los nobles que simpatizaban con la causa de Naraku se les dio la posibilidad de adherirse pacíficamente a la causa de Inu Yasha, o ser juzgados e investigados por su apoyo al ex-Emperador. La mayoría eligió la primera opción, a modo de evitar problemas. Aunque no faltaron personas que iniciaron levantamientos contra el nuevo gobierno. Aquellos focos de rebeldía fueron sofocados a la brevedad, sin afectar mayormente el reestablecimiento de la dinastía Taisho.

De todas las personas que trabajaban por reestablecer el gobierno, Inu Yasha era el más dedicado a sus labores. Tanto así, que muchas veces olvidaba comer, pasaba noches en vela y se negaba a tomar descansos durante el día. Debido a esto, su salud se vio debilitada y, entre su hermano y sus compañeros, lo disuadieron para que tomase unos días libres.

De cierta forma, aquel "sumergirse en el trabajo" le ayudaba a olvidar algunos asuntos personales con los que no deseaba lidiar, por lo dolorosos que eran, especialmente uno en particular.

A modo de relajo, en uno de sus días de descanso, decidió ir a dar un paseo por la orilla del mar. El sonido de las olas y la sensación de la arena bajo sus pies trajo algo de paz a su intranquilo espíritu.

El sol comenzó a descender a través del cielo, dando paso a un bello atardecer, el cual tiñó con tonos rojizos los alrededores. El príncipe decidió sentarse en la arena a observar el ocaso.

_- Otro día que termina... Otro ciclo que llega a su fin..._—pensó con melancolía _- ¿Cuándo llegará el momento en que la felicidad me será devuelta completamente...? _–

Comenzó a recordar lo sucedido seis meses atrás.

*****Flashback*****

Al escuchar lo que la Gran Izumi le había dicho, empezó a correr con desesperación hacia el lugar donde su prometida se encontraba. Sesshomaru iba tras él, hasta que logró alcanzarlo.

- Inu Yasha. Tranquilízate—le dijo el mayor, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del menor.

- ¿¡Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo!?—exclamó con un mezcla de furia e impotencia – Kagome, ella...—no pudo evitar que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos – ¡Maldición!—golpeó con su puño una pared cercana.

- La Gran Izumi explicó que sólo nos había faltado recuperar una de las almas durante el ritual. Justamente una que pertenecía a la "conciencia" de Kagome... –

- ...—Inu Yasha intentó articular palabra, pero no pudo. El mundo nuevamente le daba vueltas. Sujetó su cabeza con una de sus manos.

- Ve a descansar. Es lo mejor—le aconsejó.

- No. Quiero verla...—su voz denotaba firmeza.

- Verla en ese estado te hará peor. Ya no es la misma Kagome que todos conocíamos... –

- Aún así, quiero verla. Necesito verla con mis propios ojos...—remarcó la primera palabra.

- Está bien—dijo, luego de dar un suspiro – Te llevaré al cuarto donde está ella... –

- Gracias—murmuró y lo siguió. Un par de minutos después, se hallaban frente a la puerta de la habitación donde permanecía la princesa.

- Te daré diez minutos. Luego de eso irás a descansar, aunque tenga que llevarte a la fuerza... –

- Está bien—contestó. Su hermano le abrió la puerta.

Al principio, la luminosidad del cuarto lo encegueció, impidiéndole ver quién estaba frente a él. Unos segundos después, cuando sus ojos lograron acostumbrarse a la luz, pudo inspeccionar el cuarto con su mirada, la cual se posó casi inmediatamente en una figura que se hallaba sentada en el piso, frente al balcón de la habitación. Al fondo de la ventana, se podía apreciar que el paisaje exterior estaba compuesto por muchos cerezos en flor, con pétalos danzando por doquier.

- ¿Kagome?—la llamó. No hubo respuesta.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, para luego tocar su hombro. Tampoco hubo reacción.

Dudó unos momentos, después de los cuales se atrevió a dar un par de pasos adelante, para observar el rostro de la joven. Lo que vio le partió el corazón.

La cara de la joven estaba pálida y no mostraba ninguna emoción. Su mirada se hallaba vacía, sin una pizca de brillo en sus ojos, siempre dirigida al frente. Aunque el príncipe moviera su mano frente a ella, esperando a que al menos reconociera el movimiento, nada sucedía. Su cuerpo no emitía calor, ni siquiera se sentía tibio al tacto. Y su respiración era tan débil que parecía no entrar aire a sus pulmones. Era como una delicada muñeca, cuyo cabello era mecido por la fresca brisa primaveral, rodeada de pétalos de un pálido color rosa.

Inu Yasha no pudo hacer nada más que caer al piso de rodillas y abrazarla.

- De no ser por mí, no estarías así...—le susurró – Es mi culpa por haberme descuidado y dejado atacar por Naraku... De no haber sido por eso, no tendrías que haber usado lo último de tus poderes para salvarme...—la abrazó aún con más fuerza. El semblante de la princesa no cambió – Perdóname...—ocultó su rostro en el cabello de la joven – Por favor, perdóname...—las lágrimas fluían con libertad a través de sus mejillas, pero aquello no le importaba. Se sentía solo y devastado por dentro – Al menos, permíteme demostrarte el amor que siento por ti una última vez...—con lentitud se acercó a los labios de la princesa y depositó un tierno beso en ellos – Te amo, y te seguiré amando hasta el fin de mis días... Por ti, seguiré adelante y haré mi labor como Emperador lo mejor posible. Te lo prometo—volvió a abrazarla con fuerza – Siempre te tendré en mi corazón... Siempre... –

Permanecieron así unos segundos hasta que, sin previo aviso, el Collar de la Pureza comenzó a brillar con intensidad, acompañado por la Perla de Shikon. Ambos resplandecían de una forma particular, llenando el lugar con los colores del arco iris.

Inu Yasha se vio obligado a alejarse un poco de Kagome, y a cubrir sus ojos en el acto. Por lo mismo, no se percató como una pequeña esfera descendía desde el cielo y, con timidez, entraba al cuerpo de la princesa. Luego de ello, la luminosidad cesó y el joven fue capaz de ver frente a él.

- ¿Kagome?—preguntó con confusión.

La joven permanecía inmutable, tal como antes, sólo que ahora sus párpados estaban cerrados. Dubitativo, Inu Yasha acercó una de sus manos a la cara de la joven. Apenas la hubo rozado con sus dedos, los ojos de la princesa se abrieron lentamente. Ésta vez, mostraban un claro brillo y una mirada llena de ternura. Una bella sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

El futuro Emperador no lo podía creer.

- He regresado, Inu Yasha...—dijo casi en un susurro, pero para el joven habían sido las palabras más claras que había oído en su vida. La felicidad lo invadió.

Repentinamente, su cuerpo perdió fuerza y cayó en los brazos de un intranquilo príncipe.

- ¿Estás bien?—preguntó angustiado.

- Sólo un poco más... Espera... sólo un poco... más...—sus ojos se cerraron, para caer rendida en un profundo sueño.

Inu Yasha estaba muy preocupado al principio, pero luego se sintió más tranquilo al oír la respiración profunda de la princesa, y una tibieza corporal que iba en aumento. Sus mejillas habían recuperado su color característico, al igual que sus labios.

Con delicadeza la cargó entre sus brazos y salió de la habitación. Sesshomaru, quién lo esperaba afuera, se sorprendió al verlo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llevas a Kagome en tus brazos?—le preguntó extrañado.

- Sesshomaru... Ella... Ella reaccionó—dijo con un tono de voz que evidenciaba felicidad. Luego le relató lo sucedido – Kagome ha vuelto a mí... –

- Llevémosla con la Gran Izumi cuanto antes. Ella sabrá que hacer –

- Tienes razón. Vamos... –

Ambos se dirigieron donde la sabia mujer. La encontraron hablando con un monje del templo, quien se retiró del lugar luego de despedirse de los recién llegados.

- ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó sorprendida, y extrañada a la vez por el semblante de Inu Yasha – ¿Por qué traes a Kagome contigo? –

El menor de los Taisho procedió a explicarle lo acontecido. Aquello sorprendió aún más a la sacerdotisa.

- ¡Es un milagro!—exclamó alegremente.

- Nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida...—dijo Inu Yasha.

- Aunque no todo está resuelto aún. Los niveles de energía vital y espiritual de Kagome están en un nivel muy bajo, apenas permitiéndole sobrevivir. Necesitamos mantenerla bajo cuidados especiales para asegurar su recuperación –

- ¿Qué clase de cuidados? –

- Debemos conservarla en un lugar totalmente purificado, donde sus poderes espirituales sean capaces de regenerarse, lo que a la vez le dará más fuerza a su debilitado cuerpo... –

- ¿Cuándo despertará? –

- No puedo afirmar una fecha exacta. Este caso es muy complejo... Bien podría tomar cuatro días, una semana, tres meses, cinco años, una década...—hizo una pausa – Sus almas necesitan volver al equilibrio que tenían antes de la batalla final... Sus energías deben ser restauradas... Es algo muy difícil de lograr en poco tiempo... Todo depende de la evolución y progreso que Kagome presente en su recuperación—explicó – Además, necesitamos de un lugar donde pueda descansar todo el tiempo que sea necesario... –

- El terrateniente Mishida nos ha ofrecido su castillo como hogar por el tiempo que dure la restauración del gobierno—informó Sesshomaru – Si no me equivoco, en su interior hay una especie de santuario para venerar a los Dioses... –

- Aquel sería un buen sitio para mantener a la princesa... Con la bendición de los Supremos Seres Celestiales, su recuperación será más rápida... –

- Entonces eso haremos—dijo Inu Yasha - ¿Podrías preparar nuestra salida al palacio Mishida, Sesshomaru? –

- Claro. Enseguida lo haré—se retiró.

- Joven príncipe... Hay algo que debo advertirte antes de que sigamos con nuestro plan...—anunció la mujer.

- ¿Qué es aquello?—le preguntó, mientras observaba el apacible rostro de su prometida.

- Durante el tiempo que dure la recuperación de Kagome, no te estará permitido verla. De hecho, nadie más que las sacerdotisas a cargo de su cuidado podrán entrar en contacto con ella...—Inu Yasha la miró, incrédulo – Sé que es duro de aceptar, pero es necesario que el ambiente donde la princesa reposará esté libre de toda perturbación del mundo externo... Se necesita de una máxima pureza del recinto para que esto dé buenos resultados... Si no, esto podría derivar en profundas secuelas sobre la princesa, tanto físicas como mentales... –

- No me queda más que aceptar las condiciones, ¿no?—sonaba contrariado – Si es por el bien de Kagome, soportaré aquello. Sólo quiero verla sonreír nuevamente –

- Que bueno que lo hayas entendido. Llevemos a la joven a un lugar donde pueda descansar por el momento... –

Un día después, partieron rumbo al castillo a orillas del mar. La Gran Izumi, Kazuru y Harumi, junto a otras sacerdotisas, hicieron los preparativos necesarios en el pequeño templo ubicado en el palacio, para que Kagome pudiera descansar en él. Luego de que hubieron terminado con ello, la princesa fue ubicada en el lugar. Las hermanas Tsukishirô serían quienes se encargarían de cuidarla y mantener las energías del lugar lo más purificadas posible.

*****Fin del Flashback*****

Y así fue transcurriendo el tiempo. Inu Yasha solía caminar cerca del santuario, pidiendo a los cielos por el bienestar de su amada. Pero la agonía de la larga espera no lograba dejarlo tranquilo. Por lo mismo, el futuro Emperador se había volcado casi exclusivamente a su trabajo durante esos largos seis meses. Escuchaba a Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, Rin y Sesshomaru sólo en caso de que estuviesen hablando de asuntos relativos al trabajo, pero no sobre sus cuestionamientos acerca de su estilo de vida. A los jóvenes les había costado mucho convencerlo de que tomara un merecido descanso. Si no lo hacía, no estaría en buenas condiciones cuando Kagome despertara.

- _Estoy desesperado por verla, abrazarla, sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo... Por perderme en lo profundo de su mirada... Me estoy volviendo loco por su ausencia..._—pensó, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Así se mantuvo por un buen rato, hasta que el sol hizo contacto con las aguas del océano. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Debido a aquello, no se percató como una silueta se acercaba lentamente hacia él, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible al rozar sus pies con la arena. Extendió sus brazos y abrazó al futuro Emperador por detrás.

- La espera ya ha terminado...—escuchó como le susurraba al oído una dulce voz, aquella que tanto anhelaba escuchar – He regresado, Inu Yasha...—repitió las mismas palabras que había dicho al volver a la vida.

Lentamente se volteó. Frente a él estaba la joven que tanto amaba. Las palabras no lograban articularse en sus labios. Sólo la observaba fijamente. Estaba muy sorprendido.

- ¿Eh? Parece que no te alegra verme...—se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada – Si es así, regresaré a mi habitación y me encerraré un par de meses más...—pretendió levantarse, pero no lo logró. Inu Yasha se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Debido a la fuerza con que el príncipe realizó estas acciones, ambos comenzaron a rodar por la arena. Cuando se detuvieron, Kagome quedó debajo de Inu Yasha, quien llenó su rostro de besos.

- Ahahaha. Inu, me haces cosquillas... Detente, por favor...—le pidió – ¿Qué pasará si alguien nos ve? –

- Eso no me importa. No encuentro forma mejor de expresar lo que siento que ésta...—le respondió con sinceridad. Sus sentimientos eran incontenibles. Kagome sonrió.

- ¿Y ésta?—se levantó y unió sus labios con los del joven. Éste respondió enseguida profundizando el beso y abrazándola, teniéndola lo más cerca posible. Se separaron sólo cuando el aire comenzó a hacerles falta. Las mejillas de la chica estaban teñidas por un sonrojo.

- Estoy tan feliz que tengo ganas de gritar—sonrió, como hace tiempo no lo hacía – Pero antes de eso... –

Se levantó y ayudó a Kagome a pararse también. Sacó algo de su bolsillo. Eran los anillos de compromiso que había comprado en una aldea hace mucho tiempo.

- Señorita Kagome Higurashi ¿Desearía usted ser la esposa de Inu Yasha Taisho, futuro Emperador de la nación de Japón?—le preguntó mientras se arrodillaba. Lágrimas de sorpresa y emoción comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de la chica.

- Por supuesto. Sería para mí un gran honor y alegría ser su esposa, joven Taisho—respondió la princesa.

El joven procedió a colocar el anillo de aguamarina color rosa en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la mujer. Ella hizo lo mismo con el otro anillo—de color azul—, en ese caso en la mano de su novio. Ambos sonrieron.

- Inu Yasha: Te prometo, de todo corazón, que pase lo que pase estaré apoyándote en tu labor de Emperador como tu Emperatriz, esposa, compañera y amiga... También, prometo darte todo mi amor hasta el fin de mis días... Incluso más allá...—tomó las manos del príncipe entre las suyas.

- Y yo prometo ser un Emperador, esposo, compañero y amigo digno de tu amor y respeto. Te amaré y protegeré con devoción, al igual que a los hijos que vendrán... También me encargaré de hacer de este país un lugar mejor, más justo. Lo juro ante ti, y los Dioses que nos observan desde los cielos... –

Comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano. Ahora era la luna quién los acompañaba e iluminaba.

Durante todo aquel tiempo transcurrido en el encuentro de los novios, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Rin y Sesshomaru los habían estado observando, escondidos tras la vegetación cercana a la playa.

- Creo que es tiempo de que les demos su privacidad, ¿no?—dijo Kohaku – A mí no me gustaría que me estuvieran observando en esta situación... –

- Es verdad... Ya vimos el reencuentro entre ambos. Ya podemos estar tranquilos—comentó Sesshomaru, mientras tomaba la mano de Rin.

- Tienen razón—dijo Sango – Démosle privacidad a los novios—sonrió.

El quinteto volvió al interior del castillo, sin ser notado por Kagome e Inu Yasha. Ellos seguían caminando por la orilla del mar, sin hablar, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

- Inu...—dijo la princesa para llamar su atención, mientras se detenía – Perdóname por todas las preocupaciones que te hice pasar en este tiempo... –

- No tienes que disculparte. No fue tu culpa. Además, ya es algo del pasado...—acarició la cabeza de la joven con suavidad.

Ella se soltó de su mano y se adelantó unos cuantos pasos.

- ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó él.

- ¡No te acerques! ¡Espera un poco!—exclamó, mientras se agachaba y escribía algo en la arena. Cuando hubo finalizado, le guiñó el ojo y se fue corriendo hacia el palacio.

- Esta Kagome...—rió, y se acercó a leer el mensaje, ayudado por la luz de la luna.

"_Te amo. No volveré a dejarte solo. Por siempre tuya, Kagome"_

**----------------------------FIN----------------------------**

**Finalizado el día Sábado 28 de Febrero de 2009, a las 5 de la mañana.**

**(Revisión realizada durante el día 1° de Marzo de 2009)**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿No les dije que tuvieran la esperanza de que las cosas podían mejorar? Pues así fue. No fui capaz de dejar solo a Inu Yasha xDDD Tenía que tener un final feliz junto con Kagome. Ambos se lo merecían n.n

Espero que les haya gustado el final! Traté de hacerlo lo más coherente posible... Ojala que no los haya confundido mucho el constante cambio entre las distintas escenas, sobre todo la parte donde alternaban el purgatorio y la ceremonia. Y, además, intenté mantener el suspenso acerca del destino de Kagome hasta el final No quería arruinar la sorpresa :D

Si sienten que las cosas quedaron un poco incompletas, o les gustaría saber qué será del futuro de nuestros protagonistas, les informo que **escribiré, al menos, un epílogo**. Eso sí, no puedo prometerles que estará listo pronto, puesto que en un par de días más comienzo mi tercer año en la universidad. Será un año difícil, por lo que espero enfocarme lo mayor posible en mis estudios. ello no me dará mucho tiempo para escribir, pero al menos tengo la tranquilidad de que la historia principal está finalizada.

Como dije al principio, les doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos por leer este fic hasta el final. Cada vez que recibía uno de sus comentario me hacía muy feliz, puesto que me indicaba si estaba realizando bien o no mi trabajo como escritora. Por lo que me decían en sus reviews, me parece que logré transmitirles variedad de sentimientos y logré dejarlos en suspenso en algunas ocasiones. Ello me trae una sensación de alegría y satisfacción.

Además, quiero informarles que tengo al menos otras dos historias más en mi mente. Una corta—tengo planeado que tenga tres capítulos—y otra más larga—que podría llegar a tener una extensión tan grande como Oportunidad de Vivir—. Espero que me apoyen en ellas también!!

Bueno, ya es hora de despedirme. Cuídense mucho, mis queridos lectoras y lectoras!

Intentaré que la espera entre el final y el epílogo no sea muy larga... pero no puedo prometerles nada

Adiós!

**Dany-Chan**


	43. Epílogo: Un Último Obstáculo 1

Hola!

Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo la primera parte del epílogo de "Oportunidad de Vivir". Espero que les guste! :D

* * *

"**Oportunidad de Vivir"**

**Epílogo: ****Un Último Obstáculo**

(_Primera Parte_)

- Si esos ancianos creen que se saldrán con la suya, les aseguro que no será así—dijo Kagome a Sango, mientras caminaban a través del recién inaugurado sector central del Palacio Imperial (El resto seguía en construcción) – No se los permitiré... –

- Cálmate, por favor...—le pidió su hermana mayor – Será mejor que tomes una decisión cuando estés más tranquila... –

- No. Ya lo decidí. ¡Me marcho de aquí ahora mismo! ¡Y esa es mi última palabra! –

Las personas que las veían pasar no entendían qué estaba sucediendo, tanto sirvientes como trabajadores del gobierno.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Kagome-hime?—le preguntó una de las mujeres encargadas de atender sus necesidades, cuando las princesas Higurashi ingresaron a la habitación de la más joven. (**Nota**: el sufijo –hime es utilizado para referirse a las princesas, en este caso Kagome).

- Kaguya... ¿Podrías arreglar mis pertenencias dentro de valijas, por favor?—le pidió la joven.

- Claro que sí, cómo ordene. Aunque... ¿puedo preguntarle a qué se debe esto, si no es mucha impertinencia? –

- Regresaré a mi hogar por un tiempo... –

- ¿Ha tenido usted una pelea con Su Majestad, el Emperador?—preguntó Kaori, otra de aquellas mujeres, refiriéndose a Inu Yasha.

- No, no fue así. Lo que sucedió fue... –

*****Flashback*****

Inu Yasha estaba en una reunión con las personas a las cuales había elegido como ministros, todos ellos provenientes de tradicionales familias de la nobleza. Discutían acerca de diversos tópicos, involucrando asuntos tanto de la política como de la economía y organización militar, entre otros. El encuentro se había extendido por varias horas y, cuando la mayoría creía que había acabado, uno de los ministros levantó su mano para proponer otro tema a discutir.

- Su Alteza. Lamento alargar esta reunión, pero siento que el tema que deseo proponer es de una alta importancia...—dijo el hombre.

- Le concedo la palabra, ministro Daidouji—le dijo el Emperador.

- Gracias, Su Excelencia. El asunto que deseo tratar es el de la candidata a futura Emperatriz, su esposa –

- No creo que haya nada que discutir acerca de ello. A cada uno de ustedes les fue informada mi decisión, ¿no es así? –

- Así es, Su Majestad. Pero, con todo respeto, pienso, y es una opinión que comparten muchos de los hombres presentes, que aquella joven no está del todo calificada para ser la próxima Reina de nuestro país... –

- La crianza de la princesa Higurashi no ha sido la mejor—dijo otro ministro, apellidado Kotonami – No hemos de olvidar que pasó cinco años de su vida directamente involucrada con el ex-Emperador, Naraku Yamino, realizando actividades equivalentes a las de un soldado... –

- En cambio muchas otras princesas han recibido, desde el día de su nacimiento, el entrenamiento necesario para ser hábiles Emperatrices, siendo capaces de darle un real apoyo en su labor como Regente. Sólo están esperando que Usted, Su Alteza, las elija como candidatas a esposas...—expresó un tercero, de apellido Hamazaki.

- ...Muchas de las cuales, Su Señoría, son nuestras preciadas hijas. Para cualquiera de nosotros, sería un honor que usted eligiera a una de ellas como su futura compañera...—habló un cuarto, llamado Nakamura.

- _Estos hombres... Se aprovechan de la situación sólo porque el padre de Kagome, el ministro Tetsu Higurashi, no está aquí, sino en su hogar... por lo que no puede defender abiertamente a su hija..._—pensó Inu Yasha con indignación – _Lo malo es que no puedo ignorar sus palabras... Decidieron dar su apoyo a un Emperador tan joven como yo, sin exigir nada a cambio... Era difícil que accedieran a todas mis decisiones resignadamente, cuando poner a una de sus hijas en el trono significaría un automático aumento de status y poder..._—hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos – _Pero no permitiré que me casen con alguien diferente a Kagome. Es la mujer a la que yo amo, y por la cual sería capaz de entregar mi vida... –_

- ¿Y bien, Su Excelencia? ¿Cuál es su respuesta ante nuestra inquietud?—preguntó Daidouji. Hubo un incómodo silencio, que fue roto por el joven.

- Pienso que tienen razón—contestó. La mayoría sonrió con complacencia – Pero, también creo que deberían darle una oportunidad a quién yo he elegido como mi futura esposa—declaró con decisión – Me parece una buena idea que se sometan a prueba las habilidades que ustedes consideren que una futura Emperatriz debiese tener y que, de Kagome poseerlas, ser la elegida para contraer matrimonio conmigo –

Los ministros quedaron pensativos, pero luego de unos momentos accedieron. Fue Daidouji quien habló.

- Estamos de acuerdo con sus señalamientos, Su Majestad. Realizaremos una prueba con esas características a la princesa Kagome Higurashi. A ella se le informará de esto oficialmente a la brevedad, y se designará a cinco ministros para que preparen la evaluación de acuerdo a los criterios adecuados. ¿Está Su Alteza satisfecho con esta decisión? –

- Me parece bien. Siendo así, declaro finalizada esta reunión. Pueden retirarse—les dijo el Emperador, mientras se levantaba y era escoltado por unos sirvientes hacia sus aposentos – _Espero que Kagome no se enfade conmigo por esto... Es la mejor alternativa en la que pude pensar..._ –

Un par de horas después, llegó la hora de cenar. En el salón se concentraron los ministros, altos mandos militares—como Kohaku, Sango y Sesshomaru—, consejeros del Emperador—como Miroku—, y la actual prometida de Inu Yasha, Kagome, junto con su madre, lady Midori y Rin. La comida transcurrió con tranquilidad.

Una vez terminada, la menor de los Higurashi se acercó sigilosamente al Emperador, y le pidió que se encontraran en su usual punto de reunión en una hora más. Él aceptó.

De este modo, una vez cumplido el plazo establecido, ambos se reunieron en un balcón ubicado en el último piso del castillo—el cual tenía unos ocho pisos—, el que permitía observar toda la Ciudad Imperial desde las alturas. Una hermosa vista, aún más de noche.

El joven Emperador solicitó a sus escoltas que los dejaran a solas. Kagome le pidió lo mismo a sus doncellas.

- ¿Qué tal el día?—le preguntó la princesa a su prometido.

- Algo agotador, para ser sincero. La reunión que tuve con los ministros fue bastante larga...—contestó él.

- Sí, eso fue lo que me informaron. Además, hace unas tres horas llegó esta carta a mi habitación...—le mostró el escrito, el cual portaba el sello de Asuntos Reales. Él la leyó.

- Espero que esto no te incomode... –

- No te preocupes. Me imaginé que algo así pasaría. Después de todo, los ministros son nobles. Y, como tales, es obvio que querrían ver a sus hijas como Emperatrices de todo Japón... Y que me consideran una molestia para sus planes... –

- Es la misma conclusión a la que llegué yo. Y, por ello, pensé que una prueba sería lo más justo para todos –

- Tienes razón. Y te agradezco por haber creado esta oportunidad... Si de ellos dependiera—dijo, refiriéndose a los nobles—me hubiesen expulsado de inmediato –

- Sabes que no permitiría eso. Tú eres la mujer a la que amo, y a la que le pedí matrimonio hace un año...—la abrazó.

- Claro que lo sé—se acurrucó entre sus brazos – Yo también te amo, y no permitiré que esto nos separe. Te lo prometo... –

Pasaron unas semanas, luego de las cuales llegó el momento en que Kagome sería sometida a la evaluación. Su madre intentó entrenarla lo mejor que pudo en el poco tiempo que le fue concedido a la princesa para prepararse, y le dio diversos consejos antes de la hora de la prueba.

De este modo, Higurashi-hime se presentó ante los ministros, vistiendo la vestimenta adecuada a su status como aspirante a Emperatriz. La evaluación consistió en la realización de diversos aspectos que se consideraban necesarios en toda dama de la alta sociedad, tales como la composición de arreglos florales, poesía, bailes tradicionales, la ceremonia del té, la elección de platillos adecuados para cada ocasión, entre otros. Fue un día muy duro para la princesa, luego del cual se le daría un día de descanso y, al día subsiguiente de la prueba, los resultados serían entregados.

Kagome estaba muy nerviosa, al igual que todos quienes la querían o tenían respeto, tales como su madre, hermanos, prometido, y sus doncellas.

Cuando el resultado fue dirimido por los ministros, éstos llamaron a la princesa a una reunión a solas. Ésta se presentó ante ellos, mostrándose segura de sí misma, a modo de dar una buena impresión.

- Señorita Kagome Higurashi—dijo Daidouji – Después de examinar los resultados obtenidos por usted durante el día de la evaluación, los ministros en su conjunto han decidido que, con sus habilidades, no es lo suficientemente apta como para convertirse en la Emperatriz de la nación nipona. Por ello, se le remueve de su status como prometida de Su Majestad el Emperador. Si lo desea, podrá postular a otros cargos dentro del Palacio Imperial para permanecer en este lugar. Si no es así, se le pedirá que haga abandono del castillo –

- Señores ministros, me gustaría saber cuáles han sido los motivos por los que no he sido aprobada—pidió la princesa, conteniendo los sentimientos de rencor que se acumulaban en su interior.

- El principal motivo ha sido la falta de dominio en las distintas habilidades testeadas. Aunque usted supiese realizarlas, fallaba en hacerlas con la precisión necesaria y la elegancia que una aspirante a soberana debiese poseer. Sus movimientos parecían forzados, no fluían con naturalidad. Y sus conocimientos en cada materia eran insuficientes—explicó Kotonami.

- Entiendo sus razones. Por lo mismo, deseo proponer una idea ante vosotros, sus señorías... –

- ¿De qué se trata?—preguntó Nakamura.

- A modo de hacer de ésta una elección justa, creo que debería de someterse a las mismas pruebas a todas las jóvenes de familia noble que deseen aspirar a ocupar el cargo y las responsabilidades de una Emperatriz. Por ello, propongo que dentro de un año se reúna a todas ellas y se las evalúe del mismo modo, o aún más estricto, que fue aplicado a mi persona. Además, desearía que se me diese una segunda oportunidad en aquel plazo de tiempo para estar en igualdad de condiciones a las de cualquier otra princesa –

Los ministros se reunieron y dirimieron acerca de la propuesta planteada por Kagome. Después de unos minutos, decidieron su respuesta.

- Su planteamiento nos parece razonable. Aceptamos su propuesta, señorita Higurashi—dijo Daidouji.

- Muchas gracias, señores ministros. Con su permiso, me retiro...—hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

- Esta jovencita jamás podrá ascender al trono...—murmuraba uno de los hombres.

- Cree que podrá ganarle a princesas que han sido educadas toda su vida para convertirse en Emperatrices... Como si eso pudiera llegar a ocurrir alguna vez—dijo otro, en evidente tono burlesco.

- Cree que su apellido le abrirá todas las oportunidades. Pues se equivoca—murmuró un tercero.

- Seguro que en un año no aprenderá nada... La elegancia es algo que se lleva en la sangre... –

- Con su gracia, con suerte la aceptarían como camarera en un restaurante... –

- Debería irse de aquí de una vez... No estamos para darle limosnas a nadie... –

- No tenemos dinero para alimentar a personas que, aparte de su apellido, no se diferencian de los plebeyos... –

Kagome iba escuchando cada uno de estos comentarios a medida que avanzaba hacia la puerta. Su sangre hervía de ira, pero trató de mantener la compostura y mostrarse digna. Cuando salió, se encontró con Sango—los demás no habían podido venir debido a que tenían asuntos que atender—, quien la siguió mientras caminaba.

- ¿Y cómo te fue?—le preguntó la mayor.

- ¿Cómo crees? Era imposible que esos tipos me aceptaran... Lo único que les importa es ganar más poder... Y yo soy un obstáculo ante ello...—avanzó aún más rápido.

- ¡¡Espérame!!—exclamó, acelerando el paso.

*****Fin del Flashback*****

- Volveré a casa y entrenaré para ser la más elegante de las princesas... ¡Lo juro por mi nombre, Kagome Higurashi! ¡Atravesaré las puertas del Palacio Imperial en un año, convertida en la mujer ideal para ser la futura Emperatriz de Japón! –

Y así, finalizó los preparativos para viajar al castillo Higurashi lo antes posible. Inu Yasha intentó convencerla de lo contrario, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ambos estaban en su habitual punto de encuentro.

- Parece que nuestra historia está marcada por las separaciones: primero fueron los cinco años de tu desaparición, en que te entrenaste como Princesa de la Muerte; después cuando Sango, Miroku, Harumi y yo viajamos en busca del Collar de la Pureza; luego el tiempo previo al Sagrado Juramento; también el mes anterior a la Batalla Final; además de los seis meses que tardaste en despertar luego de la ceremonia para traer de vuelta tus almas...—dijo Inu Yasha, mientras suspiraba – Y ahora esto... ¿Estás segura de que tienes que irte por un año? –

- Sí. Es la única forma de conseguir el respeto de esos sujetos...—murmuró. No quería que otras personas la oyeran – Además... es la única manera en que podremos asegurar nuestro futuro juntos, sin oposiciones...—le susurró al oído – Esto lo hago por los dos...—lo abrazó – ¿Me esperarás? –

- Claro que sí... ¿Cómo no habría de esperarte? –

- Gracias. Prometo no defraudarte. Volveré convertida en la más elegante y distinguida de las princesas que se presenten ante ti... –

- Confío en que así será. Nunca me has decepcionado—sonrió.

- Te escribiré cartas para mantenernos en contacto –

- Las esperaré con ansias. Ojala que el tiempo pase rápido... –

- Seguramente así será. Me imagino que tu trabajo como Emperador no te dejará mucho tiempo libre para pensar en mí...—sonrió – Yo también trabajaré duro para conseguir pasar la prueba con las más altas calificaciones...—depositó un beso en la mano del joven, a modo de sellar su compromiso.

- Entonces, partirás mañana... –

- Así es. Entre antes, mejor... No debo desperdiciar ni un solo día, si no... –

No pudo terminar su frase, ya que Inu Yasha selló sus labios con un beso. La atrapó firmemente entre sus brazos, no dejándola ir.

- Voy a extrañarte mucho...—le susurró él al oído.

- También yo, también yo...—murmuró, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en su pecho.

Llegó el día en que la princesa debía marcharse. Su madre la esperaba dentro del carruaje que las llevaría de regreso a su hogar, el castillo Higurashi. Allí se encontraría con Souta y su padre, Tetsu.

Sin poder demostrar demasiado afecto, debido a las normas de protocolo y porque había trabajadores y ministros del gobierno en los alrededores, Kagome se despidió de Sango y Rin tomando sus manos, y de Kohaku, Miroku y Sesshomaru con una pequeña reverencia. Al acercarse a Inu Yasha, hizo una profunda reverencia ante él.

- Nos veremos en un año, Su Majestad. Le deseo lo mejor durante este periodo de tiempo—dijo la princesa, manteniendo su mirada en el suelo. Era difícil para ella dejar a su amado en ese lugar, con una posición tan importante y un trabajo bastante desgastante, pero debía hacerlo. Ella misma había dicho "_Esto lo hago por los dos..._". Sin este sacrificio, no había posibilidad de vivir juntos el resto de sus vidas.

- Gracias, Kagome-hime. Deseo lo mismo para ti—sonrió, aunque sentía su corazón oprimido al dejar a su ex-prometida oficial partir.

La joven levantó su mirada, sonrió una última vez y se alejó, subiendo al transporte donde estaba su progenitora.

- Estaré en contacto con ustedes. Hasta la próxima—se despidió. Luego, el cochero cerró la puerta, tomó posición y dio comienzo al viaje. Las personas más cercanas a Kagome se quedaron observando cómo la carroza se perdía de vista.

- Todo será tan solitario sin Kagome...—dijo Sango – Si no fuera por esos "honorables" ancianos...—masculló con sarcasmo.

- Ten cuidado para no ser oída...—le advirtió su novio, Miroku – Esas personas pueden hacer tu vida imposible si así lo desean... –

- Y se desharán de cualquiera que esté en su camino...—murmuró Rin, observando a Inu Yasha de reojo.

El joven mostraba una expresión neutral—que había aprendido a mantener dado su status de Emperador—, aunque por dentro se sentía muy solo. Tener este cargo era bastante duro, pero era lo que él había elegido. Si hubiera querido, podría haber cedido ese título a su hermano Sesshomaru, puesto que él había sido el heredero al trono original. Pero había decidido, desde el día en que llegó al castillo Higurashi luego de escapar del Golpe de Estado, que sería el Regente de Japón, y lo seguiría siendo por el resto de su vida.

Kagome observaba con nostalgia cómo el Palacio Imperial se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño a medida que el carruaje se alejaba de aquel lugar.

- Sé que el camino que has elegido es duro, pero estoy segura de que lograrás vencer este obstáculo, hija mía...—le dijo Midori, colocando una de sus manos sobre la de la princesa, a modo de confortarla. Ella sonrió como respuesta.

- Gracias mamá...—contestó y cerró sus ojos – _Ahora, con 18 años, dejo el lugar que ha sido mi hogar durante estos meses..._ _Para volver a poner un pie en el Palacio sin ninguna clase de arrepentimientos, daré todo de mí durante este periodo de tiempo... La Kagome de 19 años no tendrá las mismas debilidades que la de ahora...—_abrió sus ojos, los cuales brillaban con decisión – Prometo salir victoriosa de todo esto... Lo hago por mi nombre, Kagome Higurashi –

- Ese es el espíritu. Digno de una Higurashi –

Luego de aquel acontecimiento, el viaje continuó sin inconvenientes. Llegaron a su hogar alrededor de una semana después, tomaron un día de descanso y el entrenamiento comenzó. Fue duro desde un principio, pero poco a poco la joven fue tomándole el ritmo. Su padre contrató a algunos de los mejores maestros de cada disciplina, quienes también habían educado a algunas de las princesas que serían sus rivales por el título de Emperatriz.

Cuando la presión se hacía insoportable, solía caminar hacia el arroyo que se encontraba dentro de los terrenos del castillo. Aquel lugar la calmaba y le devolvía las fuerzas y la voluntad de seguir adelante. Otra actividad que solía realizar, y en la cual la acompañaba su hermano Souta, era practicar con la espada.

Muchos de sus profesores estaban en desacuerdo con este "pasatiempo", pero debían admitir que los movimientos de Kagome eran bastante certeros y elegantes, características que se trasmitían a las artes que debía aprender para ser una "princesa perfecta".

Mensualmente, enviaba y recibía cartas desde el Palacio Imperial, donde sus seres queridos le escribían mensajes alentándola y contándole parte de los sucesos ocurridos en la sede de gobierno. Lamentablemente, no podía comunicarse directamente con Inu Yasha, puesto que los ministros consideraban injusto que hubiese favoritismo hacia alguna de las candidatas a regente, imposibilitando el intercambio de mensajes entre princesa y Emperador. Pero de cierta forma lo compensaban, puesto que Kagome le pedía a su padre o hermano menor (dependiendo de cuál de ellos viajara hacia la residencia real) que le diera sus recados a Inu Yasha, y él hacía lo mismo. Ambos esperaban con ansias saber del otro, y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

De esta forma, el tiempo fue pasando poco a poco. El otoño dio paso al invierno, este a la primavera y la última al verano. Cuando la época estival estaba llegando a su fin, una carta arribó al castillo Higurashi. Era un mensaje que anunciaba que, dentro de un mes, se llevaría a cabo la prueba para la elección de la futura Emperatriz de la nación nipona.

Cuando la vegetación comenzó a teñirse de tonos amarillos, rojizos y cafés, la princesa partió rumbo a la capital, acompañada por su padre, el ministro Tetsu Higurashi. Su madre y hermano le desearon el mayor de los éxitos, y expresaron su confianza en las habilidades que la joven había adquirido y pulido en el transcurso de ese año.

El trayecto tomó una semana—al igual que la vez anterior—, siendo escoltados por unos cuantos guardias que los acompañaban para hacer de su viaje uno más seguro. No estaba de más ser precavido: había más de una persona a la que le convenía que la princesa no llegase con vida al Palacio. De hecho, durante el camino sufrieron al menos cuatro intentos de "sabotaje", pero lograron llegar a salvo.

Fuera de la residencia real la esperaba una comitiva de funcionarios de gobierno, encargados de recibir a cada una de las princesas que llegaba al lugar. Entre ellos estaban Sango, Kohaku y Rin. Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru y Miroku estaban ocupados con otras labores, por lo que no podían estar presentes.

- Su atención, por favor—dijo un soldado, una vez que el carruaje se hubo detenido frente a la entrada del castillo— Informo a los presentes que han hecho arribo al Palacio Imperial, provenientes de la distinguida casa de los Higurashi, el ministro Tetsu Higurashi y su hija, la princesa Kagome –

Las puertas del transporte fueron abiertas. Primero salió el padre de la joven, mostrando en su actitud y mirada el orgullo que tenía por la familia de la cual provenía, el cargo que ocupaba y su acompañante de viaje.

Posteriormente, y ayudada por su progenitor, fue Kagome quien descendió del carruaje. Todos los espectadores quedaron en silencio, incluidos sus hermanos y amiga.

La princesa había sufrido cambios importantes durante su estadía en su hogar de origen. Ahora exudaba un aire mucho más maduro y misterioso, producto en parte por el afinamiento de las facciones de su rostro y lo profundo de su mirada, lo largo y liso de su cabello—que iba peinado de forma muy elaborada—, y lo agraciado y elegante de sus movimientos, además del fino ropaje que vestía, digno de una Emperatriz.

- Les damos la más cordial bienvenida a este lugar—dijo otro soldado, haciendo una profunda reverencia. Sus compañeros de deber hicieron lo mismo.

- Es un honor contar con vuestra presencia—dijo uno de los funcionarios de gobierno.

- El honor de estar aquí es mío. Le agradezco su recibimiento—dijo Kagome, ocultando parte de su rostro con un abanico con motivos florales y haciendo un ademán de reverencia.

- W-wow...—fue lo único que pudo articular Kohaku, luego de medio minuto de observar a su hermana menor y su padre avanzar hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

- ¿Es esa la misma joven que dejó el Palacio hace doce meses?—preguntó Rin, en un susurro.

- ¡Claro que lo es!—exclamó Sango, con orgullo – Este es el fruto de todo su esfuerzo y dedicación...—dijo mientras le dirigía una cálida mirada y se acercaba a ella.

- Hermana mía, es un gusto verte nuevamente—le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. Kohaku y Rin se les unieron.

- Lo mismo digo—su tono de voz delataba lo feliz que se encontraba – En un momento más iré a tus aposentos para conversar con más tranquilidad, ¿de acuerdo?—dijo en un volumen sólo perceptible para ella. La princesa asintió.

- Bienvenida a la residencia real—le dijo su hermano.

- Me alegra mucho tenerte con nosotros—añadió Rin.

- Gracias. Vuestra felicidad es la mía. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo informar a Su Excelencia el Emperador de mi llegada. Con su permiso—bajó un poco su cabeza, como muestra de respecto, y siguió con su camino escoltada por su padre.

El protocolo le exigía alertar al regente de su arribo, y aquello la tenía bastante nerviosa, a la vez que esperaba con ansias volver a verle y escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo.

- Todo estará bien, hija mía—le dijo el ministro Higurashi, intentando calmarla y darle ánimo – El Emperador estará muy feliz de volver a verte...—murmuró.

- Gracias, padre...—le expresó su gratitud suavizando su mirada, mientras estaba de pie frente a las puertas que daban paso al salón donde se hallaba aquel hombre al que tanto deseaba ver.

- Su Majestad—dijo uno de sus consejeros—, he de anunciarle que la princesa Kagome Higurashi ha llegado a Palacio y que se encuentra esperando su indicación para entrar a esta habitación ¿Le concede el permiso para acceder a este salón? –

- Sí. Déjenla pasar—dijo Inu Yasha, con el tono y expresión facial más neutral que pudo articular, aunque por dentro tenía ganas de saltar del trono, correr y abrazar a su amada. Pero su cargo claramente se lo impedía – _En estos momentos me gustaría ser una persona normal y poder actuar como una..._—suspiró mentalmente.

Las puertas se abrieron, permitiéndole el ingreso a la joven aristócrata. El impacto de su presencia fue similar al provocado frente al comité de bienvenida, posándose todas las miradas en ella, aunque a la princesa no parecía afectarle (o al menos eso demostraba mediante sus acciones).

Inu Yasha tampoco podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Al principio casi no la había reconocido y aquello lo desconcertó. ¿Tanto podía cambiar una persona en un año? Al parecer así era.

Pero, cuando se hubo recuperado, pudo apreciar lo hermosa y elegante que era la princesa, y se sintió satisfecho por dentro.

- _Su entrenamiento definitivamente dio resultados... Y estoy casi seguro de que está al nivel de todas las demás princesas que han arribado al castillo, si no más alto..._—pensó y tuvo ganas de sonreír, pero se abstuvo.

- Su Excelencia. Me es grato informarle que he arribado sin problemas a vuestra residencia imperial, con el fin de rendir las pruebas necesarias para aspirar al cargo de Emperatriz y servir a vuestro lado por el resto de mi existencia...—dijo Kagome, con una profunda reverencia, en un tono solemne. Escuchar su voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del monarca, pero supo disimularlo.

- He escuchado sus palabras, princesa Higurashi, y reconozco su presencia dentro de la sede de gobierno. Le doy la bienvenida a este lugar y le deseo éxito en las pruebas que vendrán—contestó él, intentando hacerle llegar sus más profundos sentimientos a través de su mirada en el momento que la mujer levantó la vista. Ella pareció comprender sus intenciones, dedicándole una de las sonrisas que él tanto amaba.

- Le agradezco profundamente su recibimiento. Con vuestro permiso, me retiro—volvió a hacer una reverencia y se marchó, dejando tras ella el salón. Su padre hizo un ademán de despedida y se alejó, con rumbo incierto.

Cuando la joven Higurashi hubo cruzado las puertas del lugar, se encontró con Kaguya y Kaori, dos de las doncellas que se encargaban de cuidarla cuando la princesa residía en el Palacio Imperial, un año atrás.

- Kagome-hime. Nos ponemos a su servicio de ahora en adelante. Cualquiera sea su necesidad, no dude en informarnos. Con mucho gusto buscaremos la forma de gratificarla—dijeron las mujeres al unísono, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

- Gracias Kaguya y Kaori. Me alegra saber que disfrutaré de vuestra compañía nuevamente—dijo la princesa con una sonrisa.

- La escoltaremos a su habitación, para que pueda descansar—dijo Kaori.

- Está bien. Vamos—las jóvenes la condujeron hasta los que serían sus aposentos.

En el camino vio a algunas de las princesas que serían sus rivales en las pruebas que debía rendir para convertirse en Emperatriz. Algunas la observaban con curiosidad, otras con claro resentimiento.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto que ocuparía la joven, ésta suspiró.

- Creo que los rumores de mi llegada han volado bastante rápido—murmuró Kagome.

- Por favor, tenga mucho cuidado—le pidió Kaori – Temo que alguna de las princesas planee algo en contra suyo, y que afecte su desempeño en las pruebas... –

- No te preocupes. Haré todo lo posible por tener éxito. Además, según lo que he oído de mi padre, las pruebas están diseñadas de tal modo que sería muy difícil manipular los resultados... –

- Aún así, alguna de ellas puede atentar contra su bienestar físico...—dijo Kaguya – Nosotras cuidaremos de usted lo más que podamos –

- Gracias—sonrió – _Creo que mi experiencia como Princesa de la Muerte y lo que he aprendido durante el año recién pasado me serán de gran ayuda al momento de resguardar mi seguridad... _–

Los días pasaron, las princesas que faltaban llegaron al Palacio y, cuando todos los ocupantes de la residencia real estaban reunidos—a la hora de la cena—, les fue anunciado que al día siguiente darían comienzo las pruebas para elegir a la futura Emperatriz.

- El método que se utilizará para que esta examinación sea lo más justa e imparcial posible—anunció Sango a los presentes— es el siguiente: A cada una de ustedes, distinguidas princesas de la nación de Japón, se les entregará una máscara y atuendo iguales, a modo de hacer equivalente la apariencia física de todas las doncellas. De esta forma, quienes las conocen no podrán diferenciar entre una u otra más que por una identificación que portarán en sus kimonos. Esta consiste en un número asignado al azar, pero que las acompañará durante toda la competencia—hizo una pequeña pausa, y luego continuó – Cabe agregar que, para evitar cualquier filtración de información, durante el tiempo que duren las pruebas vivirán en una sección del palacio especialmente construida para la ocasión, y que está aislada del castillo en sí y de la gente. Sólo tendrán contacto con unas cuantas personas, las que se encargarán de proporcionarles las comodidades básicas –

- No es nuestra intención opacar su bella apariencia que, les aseguro, acompaña a todas las jóvenes presentes...—dijo Miroku. Como respuesta, Sango pisó con fuerza el pie del hombre, sin que los demás se diesen cuenta – ...si no, resaltar aquellas cualidades y habilidades que una Emperatriz digna de su título debiese poseer –

- Entre éstas se encuentran danzas tradicionales, modales, conocimiento acerca de la historia de Japón, el arte de los arreglos florales (_ikebana_), caligrafía, creación de poemas (_haiku_), selección de los atuendos adecuados para ocasiones específicas, dominio de algún instrumento tradicional, entre otras, además de una prueba libre en que se les permitirá mostrar alguna habilidad particular en la cual hayan alcanzado la maestría—explicó la mayor de las Higurashi.

- Así es. Los ministros y profesores especializados en todas las áreas se encargarán de evaluar su desempeño. Esperamos que den todo de sí mismas y que gane aquella que realmente lo merezca –

- Todo lo necesario, junto con algunas de sus pertenencias personales, han sido trasladadas al lugar antes mencionado. Hay guardias y sirvientes que las esperan fuera de este salón y que las escoltarán hasta aquel sitio. Por favor, sigan sus indicaciones—pidió la mujer – Eso sería todo por ahora –

- Puesto que ya han terminado los anuncios, pueden retirarse—dijo Inu Yasha, con un tono solemne.

Los presentes asintieron y comenzaron a salir del salón comedor. Las princesas fueron escoltadas hasta su "nuevo hogar" y el resto de la gente fue a sus respectivas habitaciones. Kagome observó de reojo a su amado, quien le respondió con una furtiva sonrisa. Ella le sonrió de vuelta y se marchó.

Inu Yasha miró la salida principal del salón y se retiró por una puerta lateral, acompañado por unos cuantos sirvientes, camino a su habitación.

- _Espero que este sea el último obstáculo entre nosotros, Kagome... –_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola nuevamente! Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte del epílogo. Acabo de terminar de escribirla, y decidí publicarla lo antes posible para así calmar las ansias que puede haber generado la larga espera entre el último capítulo (publicado a principios de marzo) y este epílogo.

No puedo prometerles fecha para la segunda parte, pero intentaré que la inspiración esté de mi lado y pueda seguir escribiendo y así, por fin, acabar con Oportunidad de Vivir. Pero ese no será el fin de mis días como escritora fanfics. No señor! De hecho, en estos momentos estoy escribiendo en la historia corta que había comentado en la nota de autora del capítulo final, la cual se llama "Todo Comenzó por una Maldición".

Aquí va un pequeño resumen que dice más o menos de qué se trata :)

_Un distante mundo paralelo se encontraba dividido en 4 reinos: Kasteryan (en el Sur), Foheryan (en el Norte), Doryan (en el Este) y Lairyan (en el Oeste). A causa de roces políticos entre el Norte y el Sur, los reyes de ambos territorios deciden unir a sus hijos en matrimonio: Kagome Kaster y Sesshomaru Foher. La princesa no puede aceptar esta situación, y decide escapar de su hogar, disfrazada como hombre. Buscando un lugar donde esconderse, se encuentra con una mansión, sobre la que se rumora pesa una maldición. Aún así, decide entrar para resguardarse de la tormenta. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con el morador de la residencia... un solitario hombre llamado Inu Yasha._

Espero que les resulte lo suficientemente interesante como para leerla cuando la publique :D

Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y reviews en esta parte del epílogo y la que sigue!

Cuídense mucho y que tengan una buena semana!

Adiós!

**Dany-Chan**


End file.
